


I tuoi pensieri - Libro 1

by cloud_orion



Series: I Tuoi Pensieri [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 135,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_orion/pseuds/cloud_orion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u"><i>La Storia</i></span><br/>Desideri, azioni, timori, speranze, scelte. Caso. Tutto incide sulla nostra vita, cambiandoci, facendoci crescere.<br/>La scoperta di emozioni e sentimenti nuovi, di realtà differenti, di parti di noi che ignoravamo esistessero, sono forse tra le esperienze più importanti.<br/>Natsume dovrà capire cosa desidera davvero e decidere se impegnarsi sul serio per realizzarlo. Ma non sempre la volontà è sufficiente e il destino può riservarci prove che richiedono una forza maggiore di quella che possediamo.<br/>Arrendersi o lottare è in tali casi una scelta che si deve compiere e Natsume non sarà il solo a doverla affrontare.</p><p><span class="u"><i>Il Primo Capitolo</i></span><br/>Tanuma si rende conto di provare per Natsume sentimenti che vanno oltre l'amicizia, mentre Takashi è incerto su quel prova nei suoi confronti.<br/>Quando comprenderà i propri sentimenti, prenderà la sua decisione. Ma è davvero quella giusta?<br/>Questo primo capitolo riguarda principalmente come inizia a svilupparsi un diverso tipo di rapporto tra Tanuma e Natsume, al di là del fatto di stare insieme o meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirale di un sogno

**Author's Note:**

> La fic parte dalla fine del capitolo 19.1, ossia l'omake (breve storia speciale) del volume 5 del manga. Per chi ha visto soltanto la serie, diciamo che prosegue l'episodio 13 della prima stagione, quello con i fuochi d'artificio. E' meglio però specificare che nell'anime la vicenda è stata pesantemente alterata.  
> A me piace molto più la versione del manga, sebbene più breve, i cui unici presenti sono Natsume, Tanuma e Nyanko-sensei, e non è solo per il maggiore slash che questo comporta, ma soprattutto perché si vede meglio come il rapporto tra loro vada approfondendosi, ed essendo dal punto di vista di Tanuma, dona uno stralcio significativo di come lui vede l'amico.
> 
> Scrivere una multipart mi ha permesso di approfondire diversi aspetti: dalla psicologia dei personaggi, al loro lento e progressivo cambiamento, da come potrebbero crearsi alcuni rapporti a come potrebbero mutarne altri, e mi ha dato modo di mettere in una luce diversa alcune capacità spirituali.  
> Ho cercato comunque di creare un mondo coerente con l'atmosfera originale e dove luci e ombre sono entrambi aspetti di una stessa realtà e compresenti in ognuno di noi.  
> La storia, idealmente divisa in due ampie parti, congiunte da una più piccola centrale, e di cui la seconda un po' più cupa, segue un filo conduttore che non è soltanto quello del rapporto tra i protagonisti, il più immediatamente evidente, ma anche quello dato dal titolo. Titolo che ha più di un livello di significato e che si andrà svelando pian piano. Confesso che inizialmente neppure io avevo previsto quanto lontano un semplice titolo avrebbe potuto portarmi.  
> Anche lo stile ho cercato di adeguarlo al tenore della serie, di renderlo adatto a descrivere questi personaggi e queste vicende, è quindi semplice e, spero, scorrevole, anche quando diviene più sfumato.
> 
> Questa fic, o meglio, come ormai lo chiamo con forse troppa presunzione, questo romanzo, è dedicato a tutti coloro che amano questa serie tanto quanto l'amo io.  
> Se anche uno solo di voi proverà qualcosa leggendo, ne sarò felice, perché significa che le parole che ho scritto saranno riuscite a veicolare un pensiero, un sentimento, che è stato recepito.
> 
> E' forse scontato dirlo, ma terrei veramente a qualunque commento, critica, domanda possa venire in mente a chi mai leggerà.  
> Ogni frase sarà accolta con gioia, ogni appunto con gratitudine, ogni interrogativo con interesse. E sempre risponderò.  
> Ringrazio fin d'ora chi si appresta a leggere, sperando che queste pagine possano esser degne del suo interesse.
> 
> Note specifiche:  
> \- Youkai e ayakashi in questa serie sono termini usati indistintamente per riferirsi agli spiriti giapponesi.  
> \- Wagashi è il nome generico dei diversi tipi di dolcetti giapponesi che accompagnano il the. Ce ne sono diversi tipi.  
> \- L'imagawayaki è un dolce fatto con una pastella simile per consistenza al waffle e ripieno di pasta di azuki.  
> \- I takoyaki sono delle polpettine di polpo, spesso vendute infilate in stecchi, simili a spiedini.  
> \- Nei primi volumi del manga e in entrambe le stagioni dell'anime, Kitamoto è in classe con Natsume (anche se non nel primo capitolo del volume 1, dato che al contrario di Nishimura non lo conosce. In seguito però appare sempre in classe con lui anche durante le lezioni...), ma nel volume 08 del manga è chiaramente in classe con Tanuma, cosa confermata dalle notizie ufficiali. Personalmente ho deciso di fare in modo che il trio Natsume, Kitamoto e Nishimura, sia nella stessa classe, per vari e diversi motivi che saranno chiari leggendo.  
> L'aspetto fisico di Natsume è quello dell'anime, più semplice da descrivere nei colori e il primo che ho conosciuto, avendo iniziato solo in seguito a leggere il manga, mentre il suo carattere è forse più simile a quello della versione cartacea, ma in fondo un misto di entrambi.  
> \- Visto che non vengono mai nominati, ricordo che il nome di Kitamoto è Atsushi e quello di Nishimura è Satoru.  
> \- Il fatto che Tanuma conosca il karate non è una mia invenzione, si vedono due illustrazioni nel volume 11 che lo ritraggono da bambino con il karategi accanto al padre che presumibilmente lo ha allenato, e visto che indossa la cintura nera, è semplice dedurre che sia piuttosto bravo.

_Spesso la cosa più difficile è comprendere quel che desideriamo davvero. O quel che temiamo.  
Capita però a volte che le due cose possano coincidere._

  


L'aria era tiepida in quella limpida, luminosa serata estiva. Gli unici rumori quelli dei loro passi sull'erba e lo scoppiettio in lontananza.  
Mentre cercavano un luogo da cui anche Natsume potesse vedere i fuochi d'artificio, Tanuma continuava a pensare al ragazzo che aveva a fianco, a tutto quel che poteva vedere, come l'ayakashi gigantesco di cui lui non aveva neppure avvertito la presenza. O il laghetto nel suo giardino.  
Non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi quali colori potesse avere il pesce, la cui ombra riflessa in casa gli mostrava uno scorcio del mondo che lui poteva percepire soltanto in maniera vaga.  
Chissà se il suo amico aveva provato lo stesso senso di serenità che provava sempre lui, osservando il laghetto nella sua forma reale?  
Cosa provava Natsume?  
-Ah, Tanuma ecco! Qui va bene- gli disse il ragazzo, fermandolo con un tocco leggero sul braccio.  
-Riesci a vedere bene? Niente youkai?- gli domandò. L'altro scosse la testa con un lieve sorriso -Niente youkai.-  
Si fermarono e ripresero a osservare le sfere luminose che nel cielo notturno s'infrangevano in centinaia di frammenti colorati.  
Cosa provava Natsume ogni giorno? Non c'erano solo laghetti in quel mondo, ma anche ayakashi aggressivi o mostruosi.  
Se lui stesso da piccolo aveva provato paura o disagio nel percepirne soltanto la presenza, o vederne alcune parti, con quale terrore doveva aver convissuto il suo amico da bambino? Lui era orfano, chi l'aveva rassicurato in quei momenti?  
Si voltò appena, per osservarne il viso.  
Le luci si riflettevano sul suo volto, illuminandolo, e Natsume sembrava sereno. Un sorriso gli aleggiava sulle labbra.  
Ma non del tutto negli occhi.  
Di nuovo.  
Tanuma si chiese seriamente se avesse mai visto un sorriso totalmente autentico sul suo volto.  
Si domandò come sarebbe stato e d'improvviso gli balenò in mente un'immagine del ragazzo che, volgendosi verso di lui gli sorrideva, veramente, senza nascondersi, senza incertezze, lo sguardo limpido e sincero, mentre i fuochi d'artificio si riflettevano nei suoi occhi, rendendo ancora più luminosa la sua espressione, le labbra leggermente socchiuse. Morbide...  
Kaname tornò a guardare davanti a sé, scioccato per il desiderio forte e improvviso che aveva provato, di cui il cuore che aveva preso a martellargli in petto era una prova.  
Deglutì e si accorse di avere la gola secca. Cosa gli era preso? Pensare di baciarlo...  
-Tanuma? Stai bene?- Natsume si era voltato verso di lui e lo guardava incerto, tenendo in braccio quel suo gatto youkai.  
-Ah, sì. Sì, è tutto a posto- disse il ragazzo moro, cercando di dare alla voce un tono casuale e rimettendosi a osservare lo spettacolo.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Natsume osservarlo qualche secondo per poi tornare anche lui a guardare il cielo.  
Si rese conto d'esser consapevole in maniera diversa della presenza dell'amico al suo fianco e strinse le labbra, cercando d'ignorare quella sensazione.  
Sapeva da un po' di provare sentimenti particolari per lui, ma non si erano mai manifestati in modo così intenso. Li aveva sempre tenuti sotto controllo, ma ora non riusciva a calmare i battiti del proprio cuore e si sentiva confuso.  
Da quando l'aveva conosciuto, aveva sempre trovato piacevole la sua compagnia, sebbene alla sensazione di non riuscire a comprenderlo pienamente e alla percezione che le sue parole spesso non fossero del tutto sincere, si accompagnasse sempre un'ombra di malinconia. Però era la persona assieme a cui stava meglio, e gli sarebbe piaciuto passare più tempo con lui, anche semplicemente così come stavano facendo ora.  
Quindi, perché adesso dovevano venirgli in mente certe cose?  
-Yaaawn! Che noia. Natsume manca ancora molto?-  
Tanuma trasalì alla voce dello youkai.  
-Sei stanco, Sensei?-  
Il gatto saltò giù dalle braccia del suo protetto e si voltò verso il ragazzo moro per un istante -Credo che andrò a bere da qualche parte- comunicò, avviandosi per scendere dalla collina.  
-Non ubriacarti, Sensei!- si raccomandò con aria rassegnata Natsume. -Tanuma, sei stanco anche tu?- chiese poi, guardandolo.  
-No, e tu?-  
-A me farebbe piacere vederli fino alla fine.-  
Tanuma sorrise, in cuor suo sollevato -Allora restiamo. Anzi spostiamoci più in là- propose, prendendolo per un polso e guidandolo vicino a un albero a qualche metro di distanza, dove ripresero a osservare le sfere luminose. La vista praticamente identica a prima.  
Kaname si era reso perfettamente conto di quali erano le sue intenzioni nel momento stesso in cui aveva stretto le dita attorno al polso dell'amico, che non aveva ancora lasciato. E non aveva intenzione di farlo, a meno che fosse stato Natsume a ritrarsi. Ma l'altro non sembrava avervi fatto caso, continuando a guardare davanti a sé.  
Bene, ammise infine esplicitamente con se stesso, Natsume gli piaceva molto, lo sapeva. Ma perché aveva provato quell'emozione così intensa? Fino a quel momento era riuscito a evitare quel tipo di desideri, quindi perché in quel momento? E perché così?  
Mentre cercava di comprendere meglio i sentimenti che si agitavano in lui, sentiva con fin troppa chiarezza il suo calore tra le dita ed era conscio di ogni suo minimo movimento.  
All'inizio era stato confuso e si era chiesto più volte se questo suo sentimento fosse reale, o soltanto dovuto alla forte affinità che sentiva nei suoi confronti.  
Perché pochi giorni prima aveva invitato Natsume a casa sua? Per fargli vedere il laghetto, certo, ma solo per quello? No, confessò, da parecchio in realtà cercava di stare con lui ogni volta che si presentava l'occasione e gli era sempre dispiaciuto molto non vederlo nei periodi in cui era più preso con gli youkai. Gli faceva piacere passare del tempo in sua compagnia, ma insieme, soli. Come ora.  
Infine aveva dovuto arrendersi. Non importava quale ne fosse stata l'origine, la scomoda realtà era che Natsume gli piaceva e provava attrazione per lui, ma aveva testardamente continuato, più o meno consciamente, a negarsi almeno la seconda cosa.  
Averlo invece dovuto ammettere definitivamente, e in quel modo improvviso, lo faceva sentire stordito.  
Vide una sfera particolarmente grande dividersi in frammenti che sembrarono espandersi come a voler coprire l'intera volta celeste, prima di cominciare a scendere.  
Ecco, era come quella sfera! pensò. Aveva sentito una specie di fuoco d'artificio esplodergli dentro.  
Sospirò interiormente. E adesso? Non poteva dire a Natsume una cosa simile.  
Si rese conto appena in tempo di stare per stringere più forte il polso dell'amico e bloccò il movimento.  
La sua pelle era tiepida, la struttura sottile, come il resto del suo corpo, d'altronde. Il pensiero lo fece arrossire.  
Riflettendo con se stesso in modo più onesto, si rese conto che più volte aveva notato la corporatura snella di Natsume, e non casualmente; la linea delicata del collo, il suo modo di muoversi...  
Si morse le labbra, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri. Non era decisamente il momento!  
 _uma! Tanuma!_  
Si riscosse e si volse verso l'amico che lo chiamava in tono perplesso.  
-Tanuma... Sei certo di sentirti bene?-  
-Io... Sì, è solo che stavo pensando a... E-Ero distratto. Scusa. Continuiamo pure a vedere i...- S'interruppe, osservando il cielo buio, punteggiato di stelle.  
-E' quello che stavo cercando di dirti. Sono finiti, ma tu sembravi non essertene accorto- spiegò l'altro, l'espressione vagamente preoccupata.  
Nella notte estiva, per quanto luminosi fossero gli astri, Natsume non poté accorgersi dell'intenso, improvviso rossore sul viso dell'amico e proseguì -Forse è meglio tornare a casa. Ti accompagno, va bene?- propose.  
-No, aspetta Natsume! Io... Io... Ho solo bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca. Restiamo ancora qualche minuto. Se... Se non ti dispiace- terminò con voce incerta l'altro.  
Takashi l'osservò, indeciso, ma alla fine annuì -D'accordo, sediamoci allora- e, guardandosi intorno, si liberò dalla presa dell'amico e a sua volta ne strinse la mano, guidandolo sotto l'albero, dove si sedettero con la schiena poggiata al tronco, silenziosi entrambi per alcuni minuti.  
I grilli cantavano tra l'erba e in lontananza il verso d'un rapace notturno si perse nella foresta.  
Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare d'ora in poi? Niente, si rispose secco il ragazzo moro. Non c'era niente da fare.  
La mano che Natsume aveva tenuto solo pochi istanti nella sua gli formicolava e le dita anelavano il tepore che avevano perduto. Lanciò uno sguardo rapido accanto a sé: era così vicino. Allungò appena il braccio e… Strinse un ciuffo d'erba.  
Non poteva farlo. Non _doveva_ , soprattutto non in quel momento, con tutti quegli strani pensieri che sembravano non voler abbandonare la sua mente.  
Fu la voce di Takashi, sommessa, a mescolarsi per prima alla quiete notturna.  
-Tanuma, io... Mi dispiace davvero di non averti detto niente. Di Nyanko-sensei, intendo- aveva raccolto le ginocchia al petto passandovi intorno le braccia, gli occhi fissi al suolo. -Sai… Non è solo perché temevo che tu potessi avere pensieri inquietanti, il fatto è che non volevo... Non volevo...- Kaname lo vide mordersi le labbra, incerto forse su come continuare, ma infine riprese -Che tu mi giudicassi... Strano.- Si voltò verso l'amico, ridacchiando -Stupido, vero? In fondo anche tu puoi percepirli. Non mi avresti... No?- Continuava a sorridere, ma l'altro poté scorgere incertezza e, forse, timore nel profondo di quegli occhi.  
Il ragazzo moro si voltò completamente verso di lui e un filo di tristezza s'intrecciò alle sue parole -Come potrei giudicarti strano se io stesso ho sempre percepito gli youkai?- Vide Takashi abbassare lo sguardo e quando lo sollevò di nuovo, l'incertezza era scomparsa, sostituita da qualcos'altro. Sollievo? Gratitudine?  
Tanuma era sconcertato. Veramente aveva pensato che potesse giudicarlo in quel modo? Perché vedeva gli youkai?  
Il cuore, che non era ancora tornato a battere del tutto normalmente, accelerò di nuovo -Natsume, io posso capirti. Puoi parlare degli youkai, di quello che vedi, tranquillamente. Io ti ascolterò... Sempre.- Concluse, prima che altro potesse sfuggirgli dalle labbra.  
-Grazie, Tanuma.- Natsume strinse un poco più le ginocchia al petto.  
Possibile che fosse arrossito? Il ragazzo moro deglutì e si avvicinò fino a sfiorare i capelli dell'altro con la fronte -Natsume, io...- il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata e vide la propria mano, come se non fosse la sua, avvicinarsi al volto di Takashi e sollevarlo, mentre gli si accostava maggiormente fino a posare le proprie labbra sulle sue.  
Rimase così, premendo appena per alcuni secondi, poi si scostò e osservò il viso dell'amico.  
Natsume lo fissava immobile, gli occhi spalancati.  
Kaname rimase in silenzio, lottando contro se stesso per non distogliere lo sguardo. Aspettava una sua reazione per capire se aveva compiuto un gesto sconsiderato oppure...  
-Cosa... Cosa significa, Tanuma?-  
Il ragazzo moro vide l'amico portare le dita alle labbra e sfiorarle. Sentì il desiderio baciarlo di nuovo, di stringerlo. Deglutì, soffocando quell'impulso, ma ormai era fatta, inutile tacere ancora. Si fece coraggio -Questo, Natsume, è quanto ti giudico strano. Così strano da confessarti che...- il cuore sembrava volesse uscirgli dal petto -Che mi piaci molto. Moltissimo. E che vorrei... Vorrei stare con te- terminò di getto, temendo che la voce gli si strozzasse in gola.  
Ora dipendeva tutto da lui, pensò. Un sì o un no e in ogni caso il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato in modo definitivo. Sentì un timore strisciante farsi strada in quelli che fino a poco prima erano stati i sentimenti forti e istintivi che l'avevano guidato.  
Pensieri di rimprovero gli si affacciarono alla mente. Cos'aveva fatto? E se Natsume non avesse più voluto vederlo? Almeno avrebbe prima dovuto sincerarsi di cosa provava lui nei suoi confronti.  
Era stato troppo impulsivo e pregò in cuor suo di non aver compromesso irrimediabilmente la loro amicizia.  
Takashi si riscosse -E' meglio tornare, si sta facendo tardi- disse, alzandosi.  
-Natsume!- l'altro scattò in piedi e l'afferrò per un braccio. -Almeno dimmi qualcosa!-  
Kaname aveva sentito l'amico irrigidirsi alla sua stretta e cominciò a temere che i suoi timori fossero fondati. Lo lasciò andare e si ritrasse. La loro amicizia era finita così?  
Un nodo d'ansia gli strinse il cuore, ma dopo qualche istante Takashi si rilassò e si voltò verso di lui. -Tanuma, io... Non lo so. E' stato troppo improvviso e... E poi noi siamo…- lasciando la frase in sospeso il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo.  
Sembrava confuso, a disagio e Tanuma si sentì sprofondare. -Siamo due ragazzi, lo so- terminò a bassa voce. Ci aveva pensato anche lui all'inizio, ma non poteva più negare quello che provava. Soprattutto non dopo quella sera. Probabilmente però per l'amico era diverso. Forse ora avrebbe trovato ripugnante la sua compagnia?  
-Natsume, ti ha dato... Fastidio?- chiese arrossendo, temendo la risposta. Ma dopo un'iniziale incertezza l'altro scosse la testa.  
-No, non è quello. Solo che io non so... Non so cosa provo al riguardo.-  
Il ragazzo moro sospirò mentalmente di sollievo. Perlomeno non lo odiava. Forse sarebbe stato più sicuro chiudere il discorso, fingere di dimenticarlo. Era tentato di farlo e magari tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Ma un'occhiata al viso di Natsume gli bastò a decidere. Non c'era modo che l'altro potesse dimenticare una cosa del genere. E soprattutto lui non voleva arrendersi proprio adesso. Era rischioso, ma voleva provare a realizzare quel che aveva scoperto di desiderare tanto profondamente. -Non devi rispondermi ora. Pensaci con calma se vuoi, ma... Nel frattempo, possiamo restare amici?-  
Natsume sorrise -Certo. Questo non cambia.-  
Kaname sorrise a sua volta, ancor più sollevato.  
Si avviarono verso casa in silenzio e si divisero al solito punto, salutandosi con un certo imbarazzo.

Natsume si chiuse la porta della camera alle spalle, sospirò e si sdraiò sul futon. Neppure il bagno l'aveva rilassato molto.  
Ripensò agli eventi appena trascorsi. Era stato felice che Tanuma fosse andato con lui a vedere i fuochi d'artificio. Dopo aver chiarito l'identità di Nyanko-sensei aveva pensato di invitarlo, ma poi il timore che l'amico potesse essere risentito per ché gli aveva nascosto la verità fino ad allora gli aveva impedito di parlare. Quando Kaname stesso aveva deciso di unirsi a loro, si era sentito sollevato, ma anche un po' teso.  
Se gli avesse fatto altre domande? Se in qualche modo gli avesse rinfacciato le sue bugie?  
Ma poi si era dato dello sciocco. Tanuma non era quel genere di persona. Al contrario, sembrava sempre accettare le sue parole, semplicemente. Tanuma non lo avrebbe ferito, si era sorpreso a pensare a un certo punto. La considerazione lo aveva fatto sentire in colpa per avergli mentito. Poi si era reso conto di come l'amico fosse stranamente taciturno, distratto. Non si era neppure accorto di avergli tenuto il polso a lungo.  
Che dopotutto stesse pensando alla faccenda di Nyanko-sensei? Forse si sentiva a disagio sapendo di avere un ayakashi vicino. O magari credeva che non si fosse fidato abbastanza di lui per raccontarglielo. Quest'ultima ipotesi l'aveva tormentato per alcuni minuti. Takashi non voleva che sorgessero malintesi tra loro per questo, e col trascorrere della serata, aveva deciso di parlargli chiaramente, ma aveva procrastinato fin quasi alla fine, temendo di poter incrinare la serenità di quelle poche ore insieme.  
Amava la sua compagnia, passare il tempo con lui, parlare. O anche restare in silenzio, come avevano fatto vedendo i fuochi. Però… Corrugò la fronte. Però quanto accaduto quella sera era diverso: Tanuma lo aveva baciato.  
Sentì d'essere arrossito. Cos'era preso a Tanuma? Che avesse voluto scherzare? Prenderlo in giro? No, lui non era tipo da fare cose simili. Era troppo chiuso e riservato per fare scherzi così stupidi.  
-Quindi parlava sul serio?- mormorò appena.  
Si voltò sul ventre. Cosa gli aveva detto esattamente? Che lui gli piaceva.  
"Perché dovrebbe piacergli uno come me?" si chiese imbarazzato, nascondendo il volto tra le braccia.  
"Magari è perché siamo simili. Perché anche lui sente gli youkai" rifletté.  
Si mise di fianco e si sfiorò le labbra, incerto. Il suo primo bacio. Ricordò il volto dell'amico, così vicino al suo, il tocco gentile della sua mano, e quello delicato delle labbra. Era stato così leggero...  
-Sono tornato!- Annunciò rumorosamente lo youkai entrando dalla finestra.  
-Sensei, puzzi d'alcool! Hai bevuto ancora?- Domandò irritato il ragazzo, tappandosi il naso.  
-Non rompere, marmocchio!-  
Lo youkai attese una risposta pungente o un brontolio che non vennero.  
Natsume si era steso nuovamente sulla schiena e sembrava pensieroso.  
-Beh, che hai?-  
-Niente.-  
Silenzio.  
-E' per quel ragazzo?-  
Natsume trasalì. -No, certo che no. Figurati- tagliò corto con una risatina nervosa.  
-E' per quel ragazzo- concluse l'ayakashi.  
-Sensei!- Takashi scattò a sedere.  
-E non t'agitare che mi dai fastidio! Che c'è poi da agitarsi tanto? Voi umani vi comportate sempre in modo strano all'inizio di una relazione.-  
Takashi avvampò -Non c'è nessuna relazione! Non pensare cose strane!- disse, sempre più teso.  
Il gatto sollevò le sopracciglia -Perché t'innervosisci, allora?-  
-Perché... Perché...- ma non trovò nessuna risposta e infine abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. -E' che... Non so cosa pensare, Sensei. E comunque, come sai che c'entra Tanuma?-  
-Quel ragazzo, è da quando l'abbiamo incontrato che continuava a fissarti. Possibile che tu non ti sia accorto di niente?-  
Takashi fissò lo youkai, confuso.  
-Ragazzini umani- sospirò il gatto. -Isomma, cos'è che non sai?-  
-Ecco, lui ha detto che... Che io… Gli piaccio- le ultime parole appena sussurrate.  
Gli occhi del falso gatto rimasero impassibili. Il leggero ticchettio della sveglia accompagnò il silenzio che seguì. Dal piano di sotto giunse il rumore d'una finestra che veniva chiusa.  
-E allora?- chiese lo youkai, il tono spazientito.  
-B-Beh, te l'ho detto!-  
-E cosa non ti è chiaro, in questo?- chiese ironico il falso gatto.  
Natsume si strinse nelle spalle, fissando i tatami. - _Questo_ mi è chiaro. E' che mi ha chiesto se voglio mettermi con lui e io... Non lo so.-  
Stare con qualcuno… Ora che l'aveva espresso a parole, si rese conto di quanto quel concetto gli fosse estraneo.  
Era assurdo, pensò, mordendosi appena le labbra, ma il gesto gli rammentò fin troppo chiaramente il bacio. Appena in tempo bloccò le dita che istintivamente stavano per sfiorarle.  
-Ti ha baciato?-  
-Sensei!-  
-T'ho già detto di non agitarti! Piantala!-  
Takashi distolse ancora lo sguardo,  
Lo youkai lo osservò. Era veramente un moccioso, innervosirsi tanto per niente.  
-Beh, se ti va, mettiti con lui, altrimenti no.-  
-Ma è proprio questo che non so- sospirò il ragazzo. -E poi Sensei, noi…- si passò la mano sul retro del collo, a disagio -Beh, siamo due ragazzi- mormorò.   
-Questo che c'entra? Davvero non capirò mai l'importanza che voi umani date al genere.-  
-Per la maggior parte degli umani ne ha- borbottò Takashi.   
-La maggior parte degli umani non vede gli youkai e da per scontato che non esistano- commentò il falso gatto in tono indifferente.   
Dopo un lungo silenzio il ragazzo riprese -E' diverso, Sensei. Due ragazzi che… Ecco, non ho mai considerato molto certe cose, non so cosa pensarne.-   
-Quando ti ha baciato ti è piaciuto?-  
Natsume sentiva il volto in fiamme. Non aveva pensato a niente del genere e farlo lo imbarazzava. E lo imbarazzava ancor più parlarne. -I-io, non lo so. Non lo capisco.-  
-Beh, vedi di capirlo, perché di questo passo faremo giorno- commentò sarcastico l'ayakashi.  
-Ecco... Insomma... Non mi ha dato fastidio, ma non… Saprei.- Come si faceva a capirlo? si chiese.  
-Tanuma ti piace?-  
-E' mio amico- mormorò Takashi -Certo che mi piace, però...-  
Il falso gatto lo fissò -Pensi che ti piacerebbe stare con lui?-  
Natsume si rese conto di non essersi chiesto niente del genere. Aveva considerato meramente i fatti. E che doveva rispondere a Tanuma. Non aveva pensato a metterla in altri termini. -Mi... Piacerebbe stare con Tanuma?- mormorò.  
L'ayakashi vide l'espressione del ragazzo farsi totalmente smarrita e sospirò irritato.  
-E' inutile continuare, sei senza speranza. Scansati e fammi posto. Voglio dormire.-  
Natsume meccanicamente s'infilò nel futon, ma faticò a prender sonno, con la domanda che continuava a ronzargli in testa.  
Qualunque cosa dicesse il suo guardiano non era esattamente normale per due ragazzi stare insieme. O provare sentimenti simili. "Quindi Tanuma non sarebbe normale?" ma non appena formato quel pensiero se ne pentì. Tanuma era suo amico, nonostante neppure lui fosse _normale_.  
"Per me vedere gli youkai è normale, mentre per quasi chiunque altro no. Non l'ho scelto io." Si rese conto di quanto quel pensiero fosse simile alle parole del suo guardiano. Ciò che valeva per molti non era detto che valesse per tutti. Era questo che intendeva Nyanko-sensei? "Allora per Tanuma è normale provare questo genere di sentimenti per... Un altro ragazzo?"  
Si rigirò sotto le lenzuola, arrossendo vagamente. Probabilmente esistevano delle "normalità" diverse per ogni persona e che potevano o meno essere simili a quelle degli altri. Da quel punto di vista allora era più strano lui dell'amico. Molto di più.  
Forse il genere non aveva in effetti una grande importanza.  
E riguardo alla proposta di Tanuma? Provò a chiedersi ancora, ma non riusciva a capirlo. Non riusciva a immaginare se stesso coinvolto in quel tipo di rapporto. Con nessuno.  
Sospirò, sentendosi più confuso di prima.

*******

-Takashi-kun. Takashi-kun, se non scendi farai tardi a scuola.-  
La voce della donna lo raggiunse dal piano di sotto e Natsume aprì gli occhi di scatto -Oh, no! Mi sono riaddormentato!-  
Uscì rapidamente dalle coperte, facendo rotolare via il gatto -Scusa, Sensei- disse mentre si dirigeva al bagno.  
-Maledetto marmocchio! Fai attenzione!-  
Lo yukai prese a stiracchiarsi e si crogiolò qualche minuto al sole che entrava dalla finestra, prima che il ragazzo irrompesse di nuovo nella camera lanciando l'asciugamano ancora umido sullo youkai, vedendolo troppo tardi -Ah, scusa Sensei!- fece, prendendo la divisa per vestirsi.  
L'ayakashi si districò dall'asciugamano con profondo fastidio -Razza di stupido moccioso!- Stava per colpirlo, ma l'altro afferrò la cartella e uscì di corsa -A dopo, Sensei!- gli urlò mentre scendeva le scale.  
Il gatto si affacciò alla finestra e lo vide poco dopo precipitarsi fuori casa.  
-Quell'idiota!-  
Si accoccolò al sole -Chissà se ha poi deciso?- si chiese, rimettendosi finalmente a sonnecchiare tranquillo.

Entrò in classe trafelato, ma in orario. Si diresse al banco e stramazzò sulla sedia.  
-Natsume, tutto a posto? Sembri aver corso la maratona- gli chiese Nishimura, avvicinandosi.  
Il ragazzo si accasciò sul banco e scosse la mano -Sto... Bene...-  
-Non hai dormito?- chiese Kitamoto.  
Takashi annuì.  
Gli amici si guardarono e scrollarono le spalle rassegnati. Ormai erano abituati al fatto che a Natsume capitasse spesso di non dormire. Semplicemente avrebbe usato la pausa pranzo per riposare, come al solito.  
Suonò la campanella e andarono a sedersi.

Natsume non era riuscito a concentrarsi su dieci minuti consecutivi di lezione per tutta la mattina. Era stanco e avrebbe voluto riposare, ma preferiva cercare un posto tranquillo per riflettere.  
Si diresse dietro la palestra e scostò alcuni cespugli. Sapeva che in quell'angolo non andava mai nessuno, ma si bloccò alla fine del movimento vedendo qualcuno seduto oltre la siepe. Fece per ritrarsi, ma l'altro si voltò. Era Tanuma!  
-Natsume?- esclamò stupito. -Rimani se vuoi.-  
Il nuovo arrivato salutò e gli si sedette vicino, raccogliendo al petto le ginocchia e posandovi sopra le braccia.  
-Tanuma, io non so ancora...-  
Il ragazzo moro l'interruppe -Non avevo intenzione di chiederti nulla. Ho detto che potevi pensare con calma, no?-  
Il semplice sorriso che gli rivolse tranquillizzò Takashi.  
-Tanuma, anche tu volevi stare da solo?-  
L'altro annuì -Sì, ma se ci sei tu va bene.-  
Takashi sorrise -Vale lo stesso per me.- Era vero, pensò. Si trovava a suo agio con l'amico. Più che con chiunque altro. In qualche modo era una presenza rilassante. "Forse perché con lui non devo necessariamente stare sempre attento a quel che dico" rifletté.  
Quel giorno però avvertiva una lieve tensione, ma Tanuma sembrava comportarsi come al solito. "Probabilmente sono io" si disse.  
L'osservò di nascosto. "Mi piacerebbe stare con lui?" Si chiese per l'ennesima volta.  
"A me piace passare il tempo con Tanuma, parlare. Allora forse non cambierebbe poi molto, no?"  
Ripensò al bacio. "No, forse cambierebbe", pensò imbarazzato. Le coppie non passavano semplicemente più tempo assieme. Se avesse accettato la sua proposta si sarebbero baciati ancora e più avanti avrebbero fatto anche... Altro. Sentì d'essere arrossito e nascose il volto tra le braccia per evitare che l'amico se ne accorgesse.  
Altra cosa a cui ancora non aveva pensato. Sinceramente non se la sentiva di fare... Sesso con qualcuno.  
Sì, ma non era detto che dovessero farlo per forza. Insomma, avrebbero potuto aspettare.  
"Ma che diavolo sto pensando?! Non ho ancora deciso se stare con lui e già mi faccio questi problemi!" pensò, imbarazzato e irritato con sé stesso.  
Forse era meglio di no. Potevano restare semplicemente amici, come ora.  
Magari in futuro. Forse tra qualche anno le cose sarebbero potute cambiare, si sorprese a riflettere.  
E se invece si fossero messi insieme senza che la situazione corresse troppo? Magari giusto qualche... Bacio?  
Sentì qualcosa che gli sfiorava i capelli e sollevò lo sguardo. Tanuma era davanti a lui, il suo volto vicino. Il cuore prese a battergli forte mentre lo fissava.  
Kaname si bloccò all'improvviso. Natsume aveva alzato il viso ed era...Arrossito? Aveva un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto prima e lo guardava a occhi sgranati.  
Il ragazzo moro deglutì e terminò il movimento che aveva interrotto -Volevo... Volevo toglierti una foglia dai capelli.-  
-C-credevo volessi...- s'interruppe l'altro mordendosi le labbra.  
Kaname lo fissò intensamente -Credevi che volessi baciarti?-  
Takashi ridacchiò a disagio -Ehm, no. Niente.-  
-Potrei farlo?-  
Natsume s'immobilizzò. Cosa doveva rispondere? Lui non aveva ancora preso una decisione. Però prima... Prima si era aspettato che lo facesse...  
-Sì- rispose piano.  
L'amico gli si accostò e gli posò una mano sul viso. Takashi non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, il cuore che gli batteva forte, ma lo vide comunque avvicinarsi e sentì le labbra che si unirono per pochi istanti. Poi l'altro si ritrasse.  
Natsume era stupito. Era una sensazione così lieve, così delicata. Non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Kaname gli sorrideva, rosato in volto anche lui.  
-Tanuma. Potresti... Provare ancora?- la richiesta gli sfuggì prima che si rendesse conto di quanto fosse sfacciata, ma voleva sentirlo di nuovo.  
Il ragazzo moro era stupito, ma si chinò un'altra volta su di lui, posando un secondo bacio sulle sue labbra, poi rimase a osservarlo.  
Takashi lo guardò negli occhi, perplesso -Tanuma, io...-  
Scattarono in pedi al suono improvviso . -Accidenti è la campanella. Natsume, ci... Vediamo dopo le lezioni?-  
L'altro annuì.  
-Bene. Allora ti aspetto al cancello. A dopo!-  
Vide Tanuma correre via e dopo qualche istante si decise a imitarlo.

Aveva dimenticato di essere di turno per le pulizie e ormai Tanuma doveva essere uscito da un pezzo. Probabilmente alla fine si era stufato di aspettare ed era tornato a casa. Ma nonostante queste riflessioni scese le scale il più rapidamente possibile e si diresse all'uscita della scuola correndo.  
Il cancello era deserto.  
Rallentò, deluso. Eppure se lo era aspettato. Sperava almeno che l'amico non avesse pensato che aveva dimenticato l'appuntamento, o che volesse evitarlo. Varcò il cancello considerando se fosse il caso di passare da casa sua.  
-Finalmente.-  
Takashi alzò lo sguardo e vide, con le spalle poggiate al muro esterno, Kaname che gli sorrideva.  
-Mi dispiace. Avevo il turno per le pulizie- si giustificò.  
-Non importa. L'avevo immaginato.-  
Si avviarono affiancati. -Tanuma, volevo... Scusarmi per oggi. Quando ti ho chiesto di... Beh... Sono stato sfacciato, ma volevo... Volevo capire una cosa- spiegò con un certo imbarazzo.  
-E l'hai capita?-  
Takashi rifletté -Sì. In parte.-  
Kaname lo guardò un istante, prima di riportare gli occhi avanti a sé, senza aggiungere altro.  
Takashi fu lieto che non gli chiedesse spiegazioni. Nonostante la situazione strana, indefinita, e che lo metteva a disagio, l'amico era ancora la persona con cui si trovava meglio. In fondo l'idea di stare insieme cominciava a non sembrargli più così assurda, però... -Tanuma, per me non è facile. Non ho mai pensato alla possibilità di avere un legame simile con qualcuno. Non che lo escludessi del tutto, solo... Mi sembrava qualcosa di remoto, distante. Non so come spiegarti.-  
L'altro annuì -Credo di capire. Anche per me è lo stesso. L'idea non mi era mai venuta in mente prima... Prima di pensarla riferita a te.-  
Sorrisero entrambi, un po' impacciati.  
Natsume aveva sempre l'impressione che l'amico lo capisse meglio di chiunque altro. Lo aveva sempre pensato.  
Ebbe la tentazione di accettare la sua proposta, ma sarebbero state sufficienti le ragioni? Stavano bene insieme, si capivano e anche la maggiore intimità che aveva sperimentato quel giorno non gli dispiaceva. Tutt'altro, confessò a se stesso ricordando la sensazione piacevole del bacio di Kaname. Ma bastava? Non era certo di essere innamorato di lui. Non era certo neppure di come ci si dovesse sentire a essere innamorati di qualcuno. Ad amare qualcuno.  
-Natsume, cos'hai?-  
-Uhm?-  
-Sembri, pensieroso.-  
-Ah, niente. Davvero- rispose Takashi, sperando di essere convincente.  
Kaname fissò il suolo per alcuni passi, ma infine si decise -Forse… Ti stai preoccupando per il fatto di dovermi dare una risposta?-  
-No, assolutamente- negò l'altro.  
Tanuma pensò ancora una volta che Natsume non era bravo a mentire, soprattutto quando doveva rispondere a domande dirette. Sospirò -Ascolta, non voglio che per te diventi un tormento. Se hai bisogno di pensarci, prenditi il tempo necessario. Anzi, facciamo in questo modo: io non ti chiederò niente finché non sarai tu stesso a darmi una risposta definitiva, va bene? Non voglio crearti problemi- gli disse con un tono che conteneva una nota di scusa di cui Takashi s'accorse.  
-Tanuma tu non mi crei problemi. E' solo che... E' difficile non pensarci- rispose, leggermente in difficoltà.  
Il ragazzo moro rimase in silenzio alcuni secondi, poi -Provaci. Non pensarci per una settimana- gli propose.  
Natsume lo guardò stupito.  
-Dico sul serio. Se la prendi più tranquillamente potrai capire meglio quello che vuoi fare, senza affrettare la decisione. Sei d'accordo?-  
Takashi annuì, ancora perplesso.  
-Allora siamo intesi- concluse Kaname.  
Natsume sorrise. Era grato all'amico che cercava in tutti i modi di evitargli pressioni. Anche per questo stava bene con lui.  
Cambiarono discorso e presero a chiacchierare come avevano sempre fatto.  
-Ah, Natsume, ho finito il libro che ho comprato giorni fa, quello che interessava anche te. Vuoi passare a prenderlo?- propose Tanuma.  
-Sì, va bene. Ti ringrazio.-  
-Figurati. E' più divertente poter parlare con qualcuno di quello che si legge, non credi?-  
-E' vero- sorrise Takashi. Fino a poco tempo prima era stato sempre solo, con l'unica compagnia dei libri e sapeva che era stato lo stesso per l'amico. Un'altra cosa che avevano in comune, rifletté.  
Varcarono la soglia di casa, diretti alla camera del ragazzo moro, quando videro uscire il monaco dalla stanza di fronte.  
-Bentornato Kaname. Oh, Natsume-kun, mi fa piacere che tu sia passato.-  
-Buonasera, Tanuma-san.-  
-Purtroppo devo tornare subito al tempio. Kaname, penserai tu a offrire qualcosa al tuo ospite?-chiese l'uomo.  
-Sì, non preoccuparti- rispose il ragazzo moro. -Vogliamo andare, Natsume?- chiese poi quando il padre se ne fu andato.  
-Quella è tua madre?- domandò Takashi, fissando la foto sull'altare, oltre la porta rimasta socchiusa.  
Kaname seguì il suo sguardo. -Sì- rispose, entrando e invitando l'amico a seguirlo. -Questo è lo studio di mio padre, ma non gli dispiacerà se ti mostro l'altare.-  
S'inginocchiarono, pregando in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Natsume osservò meglio l'immagine sorridente della giovane donna. -Le somigli- commentò rivolto all'amico.  
-Trovi?- chiese Kaname.  
-Sì. Oltre allo stesso colore di capelli, avete gli stessi occhi.- Scuri e profondi, pensò Takashi.  
Tanuma sorrise dolcemente guardando la foto. -Era pur sempre mia madre- mormorò, poi aggiunse -Credo però che le somiglianze finiscano qui. Pare che lei avesse un carattere allegro e solare, mentre in questo sono più simile a mio padre. Al contrario di mia madre, nelle sue foto da giovane lui ha sempre un'espressione molto seria- ridacchiò.  
-Davvero?- Takashi non riusciva a immaginare il monaco senza quel sorriso calmo e gentile che gli aveva sempre visto.  
-Te ne faccio vedere qualcuna- propose divertito Kaname, alzandosi e prendendo un album dalla libreria.  
Si spostarono in camera del ragazzo, posando il volume sul tavolino.  
La prima era una vecchia foto dell'uomo quando aveva all'incirca la loro età. Se ne stava in piedi, rigido e con lo sguardo accigliato a fissare l'obiettivo. La seconda, di qualche anno successiva, era pressoché identica, salvo lo sfondo diverso, e così alcune delle seguenti, che lo ritraessero da solo o con altri. Takashi sorrise, e voltando un'altra pagina vide anche la madre di Kaname, di qualche anno più giovane rispetto all'immagine dell'altare.  
Il volto era allegro, sorridente e pieno di vita, così come in tutte le altre. Sembrava gioire d'ogni cosa la circondasse, che fosse un fiore, il richiamo d'una voce, i raggi del sole che parevano pioverle intorno.  
Due pagine erano dedicate alle foto del matrimonio e in quelle persino Tanuma-san aveva un'espressione diversa dal solito, in parte contagiato forse dalla trasparente felicità della moglie.  
Nella pagina successiva una foto in particolare catturò l'attenzione di Takashi. Era inverno e il cielo era plumbeo, pesante di nubi, ma lo sguardo radioso della donna sembrava illuminare quella foto più che se fosse stata piena estate.  
-Qui erano sposati da qualche mese- spiegò Kaname. -Se non ricordo male mio padre mi disse che erano appena tornati dall'ospedale dove avevano saputo che mia madre era incinta.-  
Natsume annuì, pensando come fosse evidente l'amore che già nutriva per il figlio.  
Nel voltare pagina scivolò fuori la foto, più vecchia, di un tempio shintoista.  
-Oh, quello è il tempio dove mio padre iniziò il suo apprendistato.-  
-Ma lui è…-  
Tanuma osservò l'amico che appariva confuso. -Sì, lui è un monaco buddista- confermò. -Ma è cresciuto vicino a un tempio shintoista e spesso da bambino, quando i suoi genitori si spostavano a lavorare nei campi del villaggio vicino, veniva affidato alle cure dei monaci dove ha finito per restare, cresciuto da loro quando i suoi morirono a causa d'una violenta febbre che colse molte persone quell'anno. Quella vita gli piaceva, e qualche anno dopo espresse il desiderio di diventare apprendista. Ma poi venne colto dai dubbi che sfociarono nella decisione di congedarsi da loro. Si trasferì in un villaggio distante dove entrò nel tempio buddista del luogo. Mi ha detto d'aver capito in ritardo qual'era la strada giusta per lui, ma che poi non si è mai pentito della sua scelta. E' lì che conobbe mia madre.- Fece una pausa, appena incerto, ma poi proseguì. -Anche lei poteva percepire gli spiriti e spesso si recava al tempio a pregare.-  
-Quindi è da lei che hai ereditato la tua capacità?- chiese stupito Takashi, riportando lo sguardo sull'album dopo che l'amico ebbe confermato. Anche la madre di Tanuma… Eppure in quegli occhi ridenti non leggeva solitudine, paura.  
Voltò la fotografia per vedere se riportava una data, e gli occhi ne lessero la dedica prima che la discrezione gl'impedisse di farlo _Per Yumiko, a cui dono il mio passato, il mio presente e il nostro futuro_.  
Rimise la foto a posto con delicatezza, pensando a quanto dovessero essersi amate quelle due persone. Ma le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dalle pagine seguenti, dove un neonato con folti capelli neri dormiva tra le braccia dei genitori.  
-Questo sei tu!- esclamò Takashi, sorridendo nel vedere l'amico da piccolo.  
-Ehm, sì- mormorò imbarazzato Kaname.  
Natsume osservò con curiosità le foto, una dopo l'altra, vedendo quel bambino crescere, giocare, ridere o fare il broncio.  
Più che dalle foto, invece, Tanuma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo che gli sedeva accanto. Si rese conto che gli faceva piacere condividere un po' del proprio passato con lui, e che avrebbe desiderato a sua volta conoscere quello di Natsume.  
Sapeva che era stato affidato a parenti diversi nel corso degli anni, ma lui non ne parlava mai, non ne nominava nessuno, non raccontava mai alcuna vicenda relativa al periodo che aveva preceduto il suo trasferimento dai Fujiwara. Kaname capiva istintivamente quando l'amico voleva evitare certi argomenti e non gli aveva mai chiesto niente. Ma se avesse tentato ora?  
-Natsume…-  
-Oh, Tanuma… Ma tu conosci il karate?-  
Il ragazzo moro riportò lo sguardo all'album, ad una foto che lo ritraeva a sette anni con il karategi. -Sì- rispose.  
-Hai vinto un premio?- domandò ancora il ragazzo guardando la foto accanto.  
-Beh, non esattamente. E' la premiazione per aver ottenuto la cintura nera.-  
Takashi lo fissò -Davvero sei così bravo?-  
-No, non direi- arrossì Kaname. -Sono solo primo dan. Non ho proseguito con costanza e ormai con mio padre mi alleno solo ogni tanto, per non dimenticare quanto appreso.-  
-Tuo padre?-  
-Sì. E' lui che mi ha insegnato. E' piuttosto forte. Non lo si direbbe vedendolo, vero?- commentò all'espressione stupita dell'amico.  
Le ultime due erano foto di Kaname alle medie, poi non ve n'erano altre.  
Takashi richiuse l'album e rimase a fissarne la copertina, pensieroso.  
-Forse ti sarai annoiato a vederle- mormorò Kaname, recuperando il volume.  
-No, al contrario. Mi ha fatto piacere vedere le foto della tua famiglia.-  
A Kaname batté forte il cuore vedendo le labbra dell'amico piegarsi in quel raro, dolce sorriso che non ricordava d'avergli mai visto se non quando parlava dei Fujiwara.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora, ma non poteva certo farlo dopo il discorso che gli aveva fatto prima.  
-Ti, ehm… Prendo il libro- mormorò alzandosi e dirigendosi alla libreria. Mentre lo sfilava dal ripiano però lo colse un pensiero improvviso. Natsume non aveva mai avuto una famiglia, non era stato insensibile da parte sua mostrargli quell'album?  
Eppure era talmente ovvio, si rimproverò. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? E stava anche per chiedergli del suo passato…  
Avrebbe voluto sapere molte cose riguardo a Natsume, ma non aveva il diritto di fargli domande che lo avrebbero rattristato, si disse.  
Tornò verso l'amico, porgendogli il libro. Sì, lui voleva vederlo sorridere. Sorridere veramente.

Durante il bagno Natsume si sentì piacevolmente rilassato. Era stata una strana giornata, e aveva saputo molte cose riguardo l'amico e la sua famiglia.  
Ripensò ai genitori di Tanuma e a quanto profondo doveva essere stato il loro amore, così evidente negli occhi della donna, così chiaro nelle parole scritte dal monaco.  
Come potevano due persone arrivare a provare un affetto tanto profondo l'uno per l'altra?  
Ma non era così anche tra i Fujiwara? Il modo in cui si parlavano e sorridevano, non era forse anche quello la dimostrazione d'un affetto sincero?  
-Io sarò mai in grado di amare qualcuno così?- si chiese, poco convinto. Ripensò alla proposta di Tanuma e arrossì, sprofondando un po' più nell'acqua. Se Tanuma era serio, lui aveva il diritto di prendere tempo per decidere? Il fatto stesso d'avere dei dubbi, non dimostrava come i suoi sentimenti non fossero all'altezza di quelli dell'amico?  
Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente rifiutare, pensò.  
Allora perché non l'aveva fatto? Perché non aveva detto subito di no?  
Perché tutt'ora non riusciva a decidersi a farlo?  
Rammentò la promessa fatta quel pomeriggio e con un certo sollievo allontanò da sé quelle riflessioni.  
Indossato il pigiama scese in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere.  
-Takashi-kun, hai fame?-  
-Touko-san. No, volevo soltanto un po' di the- disse il ragazzo.  
-Lo preparo io. Te lo porterò appena pronto.-  
-Non è necessario, posso fare da solo. Non voglio disturbarti.-  
La donna gli sorrise -Non è un disturbo, Takashi-kun. Sei sempre così gentile, non chiedi mai niente, a volte mi domando se ti senti veramente a tuo agio con noi e...- s'interruppe, sorridendo -Scusami, non volevo dirti cose strane.-  
-Io mi trovo bene con voi, Touko-san. Mi spiace averti dato l'impressione contraria- mormorò dispiaciuto. Non voleva che lo pensassero.  
-Oh no, Takashi-kun. Non ho creduto il contrario, è solo che a volte è difficile capire quello che pensi. Anche ieri sera, sembravi preoccupato, pensieroso. Oggi invece sono lieta di vedere che stai meglio. Il fatto è che vorremmo che ti sentissi libero di esprimerti- s'interruppe di nuovo -Ma io sto qui a parlare e tu volevi del the, sono proprio distratta. Vai pure di sopra, te lo porterò appena pronto.-  
-Va bene. Grazie, Touko-san.-  
Tornato in camera si era seduto alla scrivania per leggere un libro, ma sebbene l'avesse aperto da alcuni minuti, i suoi occhi non avevano scorso una singola riga.  
-Nyanko-sensei?-  
-Che c'è?- chiese sonnacchioso il gatto dal suo cuscino.  
-Io sono una persona difficile da capire?-  
-Perché, tu vuoi farti capire?- chiese candidamente lo yukai.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò confuso, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta.  
In quel momento udì un leggero bussare -Takashi-kun, posso entrare?-  
-Certo, arrivo- rispose avviandosi alla porta.  
La donna entrò con un piccolo vassoio con una tazza di the fumante e un piattino con dei wagashi -Ho pensato che potessi volere anche qualcosa da mangiare- gli disse passandogli il vassoio.  
-Grazie, Touko-san- mormorò sorpreso. Nonostante fosse con loro già da alcuni mesi, non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto entrambi i coniugi fossero gentili con lui.  
La donna gli augurò la buonanotte e uscì.  
Natsume tornò alla scrivania dove posò il tutto. Aspettando che la bevanda si freddasse un poco incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi posò la testa, osservando la tazza e i dolcetti. Erano gentili, e lui non voleva creare loro problemi o preoccupazioni.  
-Sai Sensei, forse è meglio così.-  
Prese uno dei dolcetti, dei piccoli imagawayaki, e lo passò all'ayakashi che si era avvicinato per ricevere la sua parte.  
Era così anche per Tanuma? Anche lui lo riteneva difficile da capire?  
Di nuovo rammentò l'accordo di quel pomeriggio e sorrise. Beh, pensare all'amico non significava pensare alla situazione.  
I wagashi gli fecero tornare in mente quando una volta, a casa di Tanuma, il ragazzo moro gli aveva offerto proprio quel tipo di dolci, che suo padre aveva riportato da un festival presso un tempio cui era stato in visita e come gli avesse confessato che erano tra i suoi preferiti. _-Forse perché mio padre me li comprava sempre da bambino, quando mi portava con lui-_ \- gli aveva detto sorridendo.  
"Magari potrei portarglieli" si disse. Incartò nel tovagliolo i due rimasti e li ripose direttamente nella cartella.  
-Pensi di mangiarli tutti?-  
-No, volevo portarli a Tanuma. Mi sono ricordato che gli piacciono.-  
-Ah, quindi hai deciso cosa fare?-  
-No. Non ancora- mormorò. -Anzi, lui stesso mi ha detto di non pensarci per qualche giorno. Ha detto che non vuole crearmi problemi.-  
-Gentile da parte sua.-  
-Sì, è vero- sorrise dolcemente il ragazzo richiudendo la cartella.  
Lo yukai notò l'espressione di Takashi e scosse la testa con espressione rassegnata.  
Sentirono un ticchettio alla finestra e Natsume andò ad aprire, già immaginando di cosa potesse trattarsi.  
Un piccolo youkai, una sfera verde fluttuante della grandezza di un pugno chiuso, lo guardava con alcuni occhietti attraverso il vetro. Il ragazzo sospirò facendo scorrere il vetro -Vuoi indietro il tuo nome?-  
Quello oscillò da un lato all'altro -No. Io non ho nome. Sono di livello troppo basso. Mi è stato riferito che tu puoi aiutarmi, Natsume-sama.-  
-Non potremmo parlarne domani, di giorno?-  
-Io posso apparire di notte e solo quando c'è luna nuova. Per favore, Natsume-sama.- implorò il piccolo spirito.  
Il ragazzo, rassegnato, lo fece entrare.  
-Dimmi- fece, sedendosi davanti a lui.  
Il falso gatto si era avvicinato per ascoltare.  
-Ecco... C'è un ayakashi che ha cominciato a mangiare quelli come noi, vicino al pozzo abbandonato nel bosco.-  
-Voi esattamente chi siete?- chiese il ragazzo.  
-Siamo gli spiriti di tutti i piccoli insetti che sono morti nel pozzo, uccisi da un bambino umano alcuni anni fa. Lui si divertiva a catturarci e chiuderci in una gabbia legata a una corda che poi calava nel pozzo. Tornava spesso per vedere quanti giorni ci avremmo messo a morire.- Lo spirito tremolò.  
Natsume aggrottò la fronte, l'espressione rigida.  
L'ayakashi proseguì -Noi vorremmo solo riposare in pace, ma ora è arrivato questo youkai e vuole il pozzo tutto per sé. Ogni volta che uno di noi prova a uscire, viene mangiato.-  
-E tu come hai fatto a raggiungerci?- chiese Nyanko-sensei scrutandolo.  
La luce dello spirito si fece più fioca per alcuni istanti -Un mio amico è uscito prima di me, dandomi modo di fuggire.-  
-Non ci faremo coinvolgere in queste insulse vicende, vero Natsume?- disse l'ayakashi in tono disinteressato, ma il ragazzo si era già alzato prendendo a vestirsi rapidamente e non sembrava averlo sentito.  
-Andiamo, Sensei.-  
Il gatto sospirò. Se lo era aspettato.

-E' ancora lontano il pozzo?- chiese il ragazzo.  
-No, siamo quasi arrivati, Natsume-sama.-  
-Com'è l'ayakashi che vi sta usando come spuntino?- chiese il gatto.  
-E' terribilmente grande e forte. Per questo abbiamo pensato che rivolgersi a Natsume-sama fosse la nostra unica speranza.-  
Il ragazzo sperò di poterli aiutare. Si sentiva in colpa per come spesso si comportavano gli esseri umani con creature innocenti.  
-Eccolo, è laggiù!-  
Arrivarono in un breve spiazzo al cui centro si trovava un vecchio pozzo, con il bordo diroccato su cui erano cresciute piante selvatiche.  
-Tu resta indietro e nasconditi tra quegli alberi- disse il ragazzo alla sfera verde che tremolava tutta.  
-Senti niente, Sensei?- chiese poi guardandosi intorno.  
-Uhm... Difficile dirlo. C'è senz'altro qualcosa, ma non riesco a percepirlo bene. Credo voglia nascondersi- l'ayakashi si guardava intorno sospettosamente.  
Natsume si avvicinò cauto al pozzo, cercando qualche traccia.  
-Natsume-sama! Natsume-sama! Aiutaci!- Udì un flebile coro di voci dal centro del pozzo e provò a guardare dentro.  
Improvvisamente da dietro gli alberi saettò un'ombra che cercò di afferrarlo. Il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a spostarsi, ma quello lo colpì di striscio spingendolo oltre il bordo. Takashi gridò, preparandosi all'impatto, ma venne avvolto da decine di sfere luminose di diversi colori che gli si strinsero intorno rallentando la caduta.  
-Natsume!- Madara aveva preso la sua vera forma e si era affacciato al bordo.  
-Prendilo, Nyanko-sensei, non lasciarlo andare via!- gli urlò Takashi.  
Lo youkai annuì e si lanciò all'inseguimento.  
Il ragazzo era indolenzito, ma i piccoli spiriti avevano attutito il colpo che altrimenti sarebbe stato ben più violento.  
-Vi ringrazio molto- sorrise alle luci che lo circondavano ancora.  
Doveva uscire, rifletté guardando in alto. Si mise in piedi e pensò di arrampicarsi aiutandosi con le piante cresciute sulle pietre.  
Quando si mosse sentì però di non avere più con sé il marsupio con lo Yuujinchou. Sì guardò attorno, ma non riuscì a vederlo.  
Strinse le labbra, mentre una certa ansia si faceva strada in lui. Possibile che gli fosse caduto prima di scivolare nel pozzo?  
Doveva arrampicarsi subito prima che l'altro ayakashi potesse notarlo.  
Strinse una radice e stava per iniziare a tirarsi su quando le voci parlarono tutte insieme -Natsume-sama, non possiamo lasciarti andare. Lui è fuori. Non puoi uscire.-  
Il ragazzo le guardò, sorridendo loro -Non vi preoccupate per me, devo assolutamente recuperare una cosa importante. E poi devo aiutarvi, no?-  
Cominciò a salire, ma quelle proseguirono, sempre più agitate -No, Natsume-sama. Non possiamo permetterlo. Devi restare qui!-  
Takashi aveva difficoltà a salire, poiché alcuni rami si strappavano e doveva testarli prima di farvi forza.  
-State tranquilli. Non accadrà niente.- Gli spiriti erano però sempre più nervosi e gli si stringevano attorno impedendogli, con la loro luce di vedere bene.  
-Spostatevi, così non vedo niente! Per favore!-  
-No, non dobbiamo assolutamente farti uscire prima che lui abbia preso lo Yuujinchou.-  
Natsume si fermò impietrito. -Lui? Intendete l'ayakashi che vi sta divorando?-  
-Sì, sì, sì- dissero tutte in coro. -Lui ha promesso che non ci avrebbe più mangiati se gli avessimo fatto avere lo Yuujinchou.-  
Era una trappola! Era tutta una trappola! Il cuore gli balzò in petto mentre prendeva ad arrampicarsi più velocemente possibile, scansando con una mano le sfere luminose. Ricordò come i piccoli youkai lo avevano avvolto prima che cadesse; probabilmente era allora che avevano slacciato il marsupio.  
Gli spiriti gli si misero davanti tutti insieme e improvvisamente emisero un'unica, fortissima luce che lo abbagliò completamente.  
Per un soffio non perse la presa, ma ora non riusciva a vedere niente. Proseguì a tentoni, mentre sentiva che gli spiriti, sempre più spaventati per non essere riusciti a fermarlo, cercavano di trascinarlo sul fondo, ma erano troppo deboli per essergli di reale impedimento.  
-Nyanko-sensei. Non farlo avvicinare al pozzo! Tienilo lontano!- urlò con tutta la voce che aveva.  
"Devo sbrigarmi! Devo assolutamente recuperarlo!" pensò con angoscia. Più volte mancò la presa, rischiando di scivolare, ma riuscì a tenersi aggrappato.  
"Non dovrebbe mancare molto", si disse, ricordando che la profondità del pozzo gli era sembrata di solo qualche metro.  
Avvertì l'aria fresca sfiorargli i capelli e comprese di essere vicino al bordo. Provò ad allungare una mano e sentì il muro frastagliato. Si issò con entrambe le braccia, ignorando le punte dei sassi che gli premevano acuminate nei palmi.  
Rotolò fuori e cominciò a tastare il terreno freneticamente, non avendo del tutto recuperato la visione.  
Sentiva rumori provenire dall'alto. Probabilmente anche l'altro youkai poteva volare e Nyanko-sensei lo stava ancora inseguendo.  
Le voci non avevano smesso un secondo ed erano sempre più agitate, ma improvvisamente si zittirono tutte. In quell'istante il ragazzo sentì sotto le dita la consistenza familiare del marsupio e lo strinse sollevato, ma un attimo dopo qualcosa lo urtò violentemente spingendolo a terra e lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Prima ancora che potesse tentare d'alzarsi una zampa artigliata lo inchiodò al suolo. -Dammi lo Yuujinchou, presto!- ordinò l'ayakashi premendo più forte.  
Il ragazzo soffocò un urlo e tentò di chiamare in aiuto la sua guardia del corpo, ma la pressione gl'impediva di respirare.  
-Natsume!- La voce tonante di Madara lo raggiunse un attimo prima del grido dell'altro youkai e il peso scomparve improvvisamente. Nyanko-sensei doveva averlo spinto via, pensò Takashi ansimando e stringendo forte a sé il libro mentre si sedeva.  
-Natsume-sama? Stai bene?- Lo spirito che era andato a chiamarli, la sfera verde, si era staccato dal riparo degli alberi e gli si era avvicinato incerto.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con sospetto e lo youkai si allontanò da lui -Io... Mi dispiace. Non volevamo che vi accadesse niente di male. Volevamo soltanto... Essere liberi.-  
Takashi si guardò intorno mentre ascoltava lo youkai e vide tornare verso di lui, rapidissimo, l'ayakashi inseguito da Madara.  
-Attento!- gridò il ragazzo, tentando di proteggere la sfera, ma il piccolo spirito venne travolto dai due youkai più grossi.  
Il ragazzo lo cercò con lo sguardo, ma era scomparso. Vide le altre luci accanto al pozzo agitate e sentì le loro parole -L'ha mangiato! Ora mangerà tutti noi!-  
Natsume strinse i pugni e iniziò a correre per allontanarsi dalla radura, sempre stringendo il prezioso oggetto al petto. Doveva allontanarsi da quel pozzo o altri ci avrebbero rimesso.  
-A terra!- L'urlo di Nyanko-sensei arrivò alle sue spalle e il ragazzo si gettò al suolo appena in tempo per evitare un altro attacco.  
"Quell'ayakashi è dannatamente veloce!" Pensò rialzandosi e riprendendo a correre. Sperava che la sua guardia del corpo riuscisse a prenderlo. S'infilò tra gli alberi, cercando di rallentare il suo inseguitore, ma spuntò in una radura e inciampò, finendo a terra. Nel risollevarsi vide lo strano cumulo di pietre responsabile della sua caduta. Erano ai piedi di un grosso albero e... "Ci mancava anche questa!" pensò frustrato. La corda e il sigillo che avevano circondato le pietre erano spezzati. Si guardò intorno con ansia, aspettandosi la comparsa di una nuova minaccia, ma non apparve niente. Forse il sigillo era già rotto e lui aveva soltanto inciampato nelle pietre, pensò sollevato.  
Vide che i due ayakashi erano di ritorno e stava per riprendere a correre quando Madara gli gridò -Guarda se il suo nome è nel libro, presto!- e un istante dopo riuscì ad afferrare con le fauci l'altro spirito, bloccandolo almeno in parte. Quello però si divincolava freneticamente e Natsume aprì in fretta lo Yuujinchou.  
Trovò il nome e, strappato il foglio, lo mise tra le labbra, giunse le mani poi soffiò. "Takaze, ti restituisco il nome. Ti prego di accettarlo".  
Avvertì l'ormai familiare sensazione di confusione, prima che i ricordi di Reiko fluissero nella sua mente.

_C'era un nido al cui interno alcuni pulcini pigolavano pietosamente. Chiedevano cibo, ma i genitori non potevano avvicinarsi. Era divertente tenerli lontani, spaventandoli.  
Era appostato sul ramo immediatamente sopra al nido, pronto a scacciare la coppia di uccelli appena si fosse avvicinata.  
-Hey, tu! Che stai facendo?- Lo apostrofò una ragazza con l'aria arrogante da sotto l'albero.  
Lo youkai abbassò incuriosito lo sguardo -Interessante. Puoi vedermi, umana?-  
-Già, e mi piacerebbe sapere che intenzioni hai.-  
Lo spirito soppesò quel misero essere -Credi siano affari tuoi?-  
-Detesto quelli che rispondono alle domande con altre domande. Scendi! Ho deciso di sfidarti. Se vincerò mi darai il tuo nome, divenendo mio seguace, se vincerai tu potrai chiedermi quello che vuoi. Potrai anche mangiarmi se preferisci.-  
L'ayakashi rise. Si mosse appena e in un attimo era scomparso alla vista. Reiko fece appena in tempo a evitarlo, non prima però che quello riuscisse a graffiarle un braccio. Le sfrecciò accanto altre due volte, graffiandola come se si stesse soltanto divertendo. I suoi movimenti erano veloci e precisi, ma la ragazza aveva i sensi allerta. La quarta volta, avvertito un fruscio alla sua sinistra, si voltò di scatto e, con un bastone raccolto da terra, sferrò un colpo improvviso. Lo youkai stramazzò al suolo, sbalordito.  
-Bene, ora il tuo nome è mio- annunciò l'umana, con il bastone in spalla. -Adesso vuoi spiegarmi perché stavi spaventando i genitori dei pulcini?-  
-Non vedo- rispose lo spirito furente -Perché non dovrei divertirmi un po'. In fondo è come per gli umani dare la caccia agli animali, no? Un divertimento. E' così che la mia compagna e io siamo stati uccisi. Per divertimento! Non posso fare lo stesso?-  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte. -Beh, fin quando il tuo nome sarà in mio possesso, ti ordino di non fare più questo genere di cose. Se proprio devi, allora prenditela con gli umani. E' a causa loro che sei morto, no? E' da vigliacchi prendersela con i deboli solo perché è più facile. Uno come te lo credevo migliore.-  
Lo youkai la guardò con rancore, ma era rimasto perplesso dalle parole della ragazza. -Non difendi la tua gente?-  
Reiko scrollò le spalle -Credo che ognuno debba prendersi le responsabilità delle proprie azioni.-_

Natsume sospirò -Reiko-san.... Andare a suggerire certe cose.-  
Lo spirito si era infine calmato, ma lo guardava risentito. Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò -Perché te la sei presa con quegli youkai?-  
-Era ovviamente per rubarti lo Yuujinchou, Natsume Reiko.-  
-Io non sono Reiko, ma suo nipote. Mia nonna è morta da tempo- spiegò il ragazzo.  
L'altro sembrò sorpreso. -E' un peccato. Volevo sfidarla di nuovo e sconfiggerla per dimostrarle che sono diventato più forte, sconfiggendola.-  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia -Non credo che avrebbe accettato la sfida di qualcuno che considerava un vigliacco- disse con una certa irritazione nella voce.  
-Non sono un vigliacco! L'avrei sfidata lealmente- e aprì le fauci da cui uscirono una decina di piccoli youkai colorati. -L'ho fatto solo per attirarla qui.-  
Takashi sorrise, sollevato, e aprì le mani a conca per accogliere lo spirito verde che gli si era avvicinato.  
-Natsume-sama! Perdonaci. Credevamo veramente che volesse mangiarci tutti se non lo avessimo aiutato. Noi siamo deboli, non possiamo neppure prendere forma umana.-  
-Va bene, ma se dovesse servirvi ancora, cercate aiuto onestamente- gli rispose sorridendo il ragazzo, felice che fossero salvi.  
-Dovrei mangiarli tutti io per averci imbrogliato, Natsume!- disse il gatto irritato, guardandoli minacciosamente.  
La sfera sbiadì in un verde pallido.  
-Piantala, Sensei- gli ordinò il ragazzo e rivolto di nuovo agli youkai colorati -Ora potete andare. E se qualcuno dovesse minacciarvi di nuovo, chiamatemi.-  
Il falso gatto sospirò pesantemente.  
-Non sarà necessario. Ci penserò io- s'intromise il grosso youkai. -In vita andavo spesso a dissetarmi a quel pozzo. Mi piace quella zona e non voglio intrusi. Tanto meno umani.-  
Natsume gli sorrise. Quell'ayakashi non era cattivo. Probabilmente molti youkai portavano rancore agli uomini per torti che avevano subìto. Ma come potevano due specie coesistere pacificamente, se l'una ignorava l'esistenza dell'altra?  
-Grazie, Takaze- disse all'ayakashi mentre svaniva.  
Quando ebbe salutato anche le piccole sfere, si avviò per raggiungere il sentiero, ma la sua guardia del corpo lo fermò. -E questo?- chiese indicando il cumulo di pietre distrutto e il sigillo spezzato.  
-Ah, già. Ma non credo d'esser stato io. Non è uscito niente- rispose il ragazzo, cercando comunque di sistemare il cumulo come meglio poteva.  
-Uhm...- Il gatto osservò le pietre, pensieroso, ma Takashi aveva già ripreso la strada di casa.

*******

La campanella era suonata da qualche minuto e stava cercando Tanuma.  
Si sentiva stanco per le ore di sonno perse, ma ormai era abituato alla cosa. E nonostante ciò si sentiva di buon umore. Pensava di passare la pausa pranzo insieme all'amico, senza doversi preoccupare di niente, come avrebbero fatto fino a qualche giorno prima. Non avevano mai pranzato insieme però. Si chiese come mai non gli fosse venuto in mente prima.  
"Di solito preferisco mangiare in classe e poi dormire" pensò. Perlopiù era capitato loro di vedersi dopo le lezioni, di tanto in tanto. E sempre su invito di Tanuma, rifletté.  
Beh, quel giorno gli aveva portato il pacchettino con i dolci, e sarebbe stato lui a chiedergli di passare un po' di tempo insieme. Sperò che l'amico non avesse programmi particolari.  
Non sapeva neppure dove passasse la pausa; nella sua classe non c'era e i suoi compagni non sapevano dove fosse -Non è una persona che si faccia notare molto. Tu sei il primo che abbia mai chiesto di lui- gli avevano detto.  
Probabilmente, anche Tanuma preferiva stare solo.  
"Forse è tornato dietro la palestra" pensò, avviandosi rapido.  
Si avvicinò lentamente e scostò appena i cespugli. Vide una chioma scura e sorrise.  
Scostò i rami quel tanto che bastava a passare e stava per salutarlo, quando si accorse che dormiva.  
Era sdraiato a terra, con le mani dietro la nuca. Il respiro leggero, la bocca socchiusa.  
Natsume rimase immobile. Non voleva disturbarlo. Forse sarebbe dovuto andare via e lasciarlo riposare, ma pensò che avrebbe potuto aspettare un poco per vedere se si fosse svegliato.  
Si sedette, facendo il più piano possibile, poggiando il piccolo involto accanto a sé. Piegò un ginocchio e vi posò le braccia.  
La giornata era tiepida e piacevole. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la brezza leggera gli accarezzasse il volto. Si sentiva rilassato come gli capitava di rado.  
Lanciò uno sguardo all'amico addormentato. I capelli erano lievemente scossi da leggere, sporadiche brezze. "Anche Tanuma sembra sereno" notò. Sorrise pensando che quando l'amico era a scuola con gli altri, non aveva mai un'espressione simile, piuttosto era sempre schivo e riservato.  
Intanto il sole si era mosso nel suo lento cammino e qualche raggio colpiva ora il viso del ragazzo moro. Natsume lo vide corrugare la fronte nel sonno, infastidito. Tese il braccio e gli schermò gli occhi con l'ombra della propria mano. Lo vide rilassarsi nuovamente e sorrise. Continuò a guardarlo per controllare che l'ombra non si spostasse.  
"Forse staremmo bene insieme." Voleva bene a Tanuma ed era veramente l'unico con cui si sentisse così. "A parte forse Natori-san." Pensò fuggevolmente all'esorcista. Anche con lui si sentiva libero di esprimersi ed essere sé stesso, persino con quei lati più irritabili del suo carattere, che con Tanuma non erano mai venuti fuori. Tuttavia non era mai del tutto a suo agio con l'attore. Sentiva sempre una vaga tensione, per quanto amasse la sua compagnia e desiderasse vederlo più spesso.  
Tanuma si mosse appena mormorando nel sonno qualcosa di non ben comprensibile.  
Natsume sorrise tra sé. Chissà cosa stava sognando; certo nessun incubo visto il volto sereno.  
Un refolo smosse appena le fronde sopra di loro e il leggero fruscio sembrò quasi l'unico suono esistente.  
Improvvisamente ebbe voglia di baciarlo.  
Si stupì di quel desiderio e se ne imbarazzò. "No, non posso. Non fin quando avrò deciso cosa fare."  
E poi non sarebbe stato corretto nei suoi confronti.  
Udì una risata in lontananza e le voci di alcuni studenti farle eco. Ma i suoni giungevano sommessi, attutiti dal muro verde che li isolava dal mondo.  
"Chissà se anche Tanuma vorrebbe baciarmi di nuovo." Probabilmente sì, pensò arrossendo. Poteva ricordare bene il suo sguardo il giorno precedente.  
"E se la situazione fosse invertita? Se a me piacesse lui e attendessi una risposta? Sarei capace di aspettare così?" si chiese pensieroso.  
Tanuma. A Tanuma lui piaceva...  
"E a me? A me piace Tanuma?" Quella domanda, che si era posto innumerevoli volte in così breve tempo, gli apparve in qualche modo diversa. Non gli dava più quel senso di confusione che sembrava impedirgli d'intravedere qualunque risposta. Anzi, ne percepiva la presenza e cominciava anche a intravedere quale fosse. Sorrise di nuovo, il cuore che batteva più rapido.  
Ebbe di nuovo fortissima la tentazione di posare le labbra su quelle dell'amico. "No, non mentre dorme" si disse.  
Notò che il sole era stato coperto dalle fronde dell'albero. Tolse la mano e si alzò lentamente. Sentiva il cuore battere sempre più veloce e pensò che fosse meglio andare via, prima che avesse deciso di svegliarlo. Avrebbero potuto parlare in seguito.  
Muovendosi con estrema cautela uscì dal riparo dei cespugli, gettando al ragazzo moro un ultimo sguardo, poi si diresse verso la scuola.  
Mancava ancora un po' all'inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane e Natsume salì sul tetto.  
Per fortuna non c'era nessuno. Voleva restare solo in quel momento, se non poteva stare con l'amico.  
Respirò profondamente osservando il cielo, così alto e distante, e cercò di comprendere meglio la risposta che aveva in sé. Era quella giusta? Doveva accettarla e affrontarla o fingere di non vederla?  
Sentì la porta aprirsi piano e sospirò. Aveva sperato di poter pensare in pace. Si chiese in quale altro posto sarebbe potuto andare e si voltò.  
Tanuma lo osservava dalla soglia e gli sorrideva incerto. Soltanto quando Takashi lo salutò, sorridendo a sua volta, si decise a richiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
-Natsume, ho trovato questi. Sei stato tu?-  
Takashi vide l'involto con i piccoli imagawayaki. Se n'era completamente dimenticato. Annuì.  
-Pensavo che potremmo mangiarli insieme- propose Kaname affiancandoglisi.  
-Sono soltanto due. Li ho portati per te.-  
Il ragazzo moro sorrise, ne prese uno e iniziò a mangiarlo lentamente. -Perché non mi hai svegliato?- chiese dopo aver ingoiato un boccone.  
-Non volevo disturbarti.-  
-Non mi avresti disturbato, mi avrebbe fatto piacere.-  
Takashi si voltò, tornando a guardare l'azzurro del cielo -Si, immagino di sì...- mormorò.  
Kaname era perplesso.  
-A dire la verità, l'avrei voluto, avevo quasi deciso di farlo, ma alla fine ho pensato che fosse meglio lasciarti riposare.-  
L'altro era sempre più confuso. Non capiva cosa l'amico stesse dicendo. -Natsume...?-  
Takashi volse di nuovo lo sguardo al ragazzo moro -Volevo svegliarti, parlare e dirti che... Che ho trovato la risposta.-  
Kaname spalancò gli occhi -La... Risposta?- chiese, temendo di fraintendere quel che iniziava a sperare.  
-Alla tua domanda.-  
Tanuma sorrise incerto, ancora non ben sicuro di cosa intendesse il ragazzo che aveva di fronte -E non vuoi pensare ancora? Sei convinto?-  
Takashi annuì, col cuore che gli batteva forte -Ho deciso- sorrise lievemente imbarazzato.  
Kaname sentì il cuore accenderglisi di gioia. Non poteva fraintendere, non quell'espressione. -Allora da oggi stiamo insieme?- chiese.  
Natsume annuì, arrossendo un poco e vide l'altro sorridere come mai l'aveva visto prima. Gli occhi scuri che splendevano e lo guardavano in un modo che fece sentire Takashi in imbarazzo, felice e a disagio.  
-Natsume, allora posso...?- chiese vagamente.  
Takashi non ebbe bisogno che l'altro completasse la frase per capire -Sì.-  
-Vieni- Kaname lo prese per un polso e lo condusse dietro il piccolo fabbricato che dava accesso alle scale.  
-Così staremo più tranquilli.-  
Natsume annuì. "Staremo bene insieme" ripeté mentalmente, osservando il volto sorridente dell'amico, che con cura ripiegava il pacchetto dei dolci e lo metteva in tasca. Le cose tra loro sarebbero cambiate, pensò per l'ennesima volta, mentre Kaname gli posava le mani sulle spalle e avvicinava il volto al suo.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Il cuore gli batteva forte e accelerò quando le labbra si unirono.  
No, le cose erano già cambiate e Natsume si rese conto di amare quella sensazione così dolce. Le labbra di Tanuma erano morbide e delicate, e premevano leggere sulle sue.  
Quando si scostarono si sorrisero di nuovo, entrambi un po' a disagio.  
-Restiamo qui fino alla fine della pausa?- propose Kaname.  
Takashi annuì e appoggiarono le spalle alla parete, abbastanza vicini da sfiorarsi.  
Tanuma allungò un braccio e gli prese la mano, ma l'altro sussultò di dolore. -Natsume! Cos'hai fatto alla mano? E' piena di graffi e abrasioni- disse guardandone il palmo.  
Gli prese anche l'altra e le osservò entrambe. -Cosa è successo?- chiese accigliato.  
-Niente, non preoccuparti. Sono solo scivolato in un buco e ho faticato a risalire- spiegò.  
Tanuma lo osservò aggrottando appena le sopracciglia, ma non aggiunse altro.

*******

-Hey, Natsume!-  
Il ragazzo stava rapidamente mettendo via i libri e si voltò verso la voce che l'aveva chiamato, guardando rapidamente fuori dalla finestra verso cortile.  
-Pensavamo di andare a comprare dei cd questo pomeriggio- iniziò l'amico, indicando Kitamoto ancora seduto al banco. -Vuoi venire con noi?-  
Takashi si morse le labbra continuando a lanciare brevi occhiate all'esterno -Scusatemi, ma non posso. Ho preso un altro impegno per oggi.-  
Il compagno di classe lo guardò di traverso -Ultimamente non puoi quasi mai. Hai sempre altri impegni. Peggio di prima... Insomma, ti sei stufato di uscire con noi?- domandò imbronciato.  
Natsume era costernato da quella domanda -No, non è così. Mi dispiace. Veramente. Non è che non voglia passare del tempo con voi, è solo che...-  
-Piantala Nishimura.- Kitamoto si era avvicinato -E' anche colpa nostra se decidiamo all'ultimo momento. Non puoi pretendere che gli altri siano sempre liberi.-  
Satoru sbuffò, accigliato, lasciando la parola all'amico.  
-Natsume, domenica prossima c'è un festival, vorresti venire con noi?-  
Takashi annuì -Mi farebbe piacere, grazie.-  
-E' al tempio di Yatsuhara. Sei sicuro di poter venire?- chiese il ragazzo più basso.  
Natsume sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito, e sorrise -Ci sarò- disse sicuro. Esitò, poi aggiunse -E… Vi dispiacerebbe se invitassi anche un'altra persona?-  
La domanda parve sorprendere i due, ma Atsushi rispose prontamente -Ma no, certo. Più siamo e più sarà divertente.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise ai due amici, poi afferrò la cartella -Adesso però devo andare. A domani- li salutò mentre usciva.  
-Uffa! Se ne ricorderà davvero a distanza di quasi una settimana?-  
-Dai Nishimura, non essere ingiusto. Natsume non è tipo da dimenticare gli impegni presi.-  
-Sì, però è da qualche giorno che è ancora più strano di prima.-  
Kitamoto sorrise -Lo sai che è fatto così. Non dovresti prendertela.-  
L'altro scrollò le spalle -Va bene. Mi scuserò con lui domani.-  
-Piuttosto, chi sarà la persona che vuole invitare?-  
-E se fosse una ragazza?- disse Nishimura con un sorriso malizioso.  
-Potrebbe anche darsi...- rifletté Kitamoto.  
-Ma io scherzavo! Lo credi sul serio? Ha la ragazza e non ci ha detto niente? E poi perché solo lui? Sono invidioso!-  
-Beh, chiunque sia lo scopriremo tra qualche giorno.-  
-Giuro che se è una ragazza me la pagherà- fece Nishimura affiancando l'amico che scosse la testa ridacchiando.

-Sono a casa.- Annunciò Natsume.  
-Bentornato, Takashi-kun. Stai per uscire vero?-  
-Sì. Oggi ho un impegno con un amico, Touko-san- rispose mentre saliva le scale.  
Si cambiò rapidamente e prese la canna da pesca. Aveva pensato di andare a pescare con Tanuma e la proposta degli amici lo aveva colto alla sprovvista. Dubitava che il ragazzo moro sarebbe stato a suo agio nel trovarsi all'improvviso con gli altri. E anche lui preferiva passare qualche ora loro due soli.  
Dal giorno sul tetto non avevano più avuto molto tempo. Natsume era stato impegnato spesso con degli youkai e quello era in pratica il primo pomeriggio che avrebbero passato insieme.  
Pensò comunque che un'altra volta sarebbero potuti uscire tutti e quattro. Nishimura e Kitamoto erano simpatici ed era certo che sarebbero andati d'accordo con Tanuma.  
Sorrise. Quella del festival a Yatsuhara era una buona occasione.  
-Dove stai andando?-  
-Sto andando a pesca con Tanuma, Sensei.-  
-Pesce? Vengo anch'io!-  
-Allora sbrigati, non voglio fare tardi!- disse mentre già scendeva le scale.  
Si affacciò in cucina -Vado, Touko-san. Ci vediamo questa sera.-  
-Ah, aspetta Takashi-kun. Prendi questo- disse mettendogli tra le mani uno zainetto -Ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare e un thermos con del the. Per la vostra merenda.-  
Fissò la donna che gli sorrideva. -Grazie, Touko-san, ma non dovevi disturbarti...- mormorò stupito. Si sentiva felice, ma sempre un po' in imbarazzo quando i Fujiwara erano gentili con lui.  
-Nessun disturbo, mi fa piacere. Da qualche giorno sembri più allegro. Sono felice che ti trovi bene con i tuoi amici.-  
-Sì.- Takashi abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.  
-Ora vai e divertiti- gli disse la donna allegramente.  
Il ragazzo annuì e uscì di corsa seguito dallo youkai, percorrendo rapidamente la strada fino al luogo concordato.  
-Tanuma!-  
Il ragazzo moro lo stava aspettando e alzò un mano per salutarlo. -Ciao Natsume- lo accolse semplicemente, poi notò l'ayakashi. -Salve Ponta. Sei venuto anche tu?-  
-Non mi chiamo Ponta, marmocchio! E' Nyanko-sensei!-  
-Credo sia venuto per il pesce- spiegò Natsume. -A proposito, Touko-san ci ha preparato qualcosa- e gli mostrò allegramente lo zaino.  
-Sarà delizioso. Ringraziala da parte mia quando torni.-  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
-Piuttosto, dov'è questo luogo che volevi mostrarmi?- chiese Kaname  
-E' un laghetto all'interno della foresta, da quella parte- gli rispose, mostrando la direzione con il braccio.  
L'altro sorrise -Andiamo allora.-

-Nyanko-sensei, smettila di mangiare tutti i pesci che prendiamo.-  
L'ayakashi alzò il muso dal secchio con una lisca che gli spuntava dalla bocca.  
-Dai Natsume, non importa. Lascia pure che Ponta mangi quanto vuole, tanto abboccano facilmente.-  
-Sì, ma ingrasserà di nuovo se continua così- sospirò l'altro.  
Il ragazzo moro ridacchiò -Dev'essere divertente avere uno youkai come amico.-  
Takashi osservò dubbioso il falso gatto afferrare un altro pesce -Se lo pensi…-  
-Piuttosto, Natsume, non conoscevo questo posto, come l'hai scoperto?-  
-Oh, qualche tempo fa Nishimura mi ha detto che nei pressi di Nanatsumori c'era un laghetto dove si possono vedere le lucciole- rispose.  
-Volevi vederle?- chiese Kaname e vide l'amico annuire, lo sguardo improvvisamente malinconico.  
Il ragazzo moro se ne chiese il motivo. Qualcosa legato alle lucciole o a quel laghetto lo rattristava?  
-Natsume…-  
-Ecco, Tanuma- gli disse l'altro porgendogli la canna da pesca -Ho messo l'esca anche sulla tua.-  
Kaname allungò la mano per prenderla, notando che dallo sguardo dell'amico l'ombra di poco prima era scomparsa. O forse soltanto relegata in un angolo dei suoi pensieri. Da quando conosceva Natsume aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che loro due fossero simili, che forse per questo si sarebbero capiti facilmente. E a volte era così.  
In altre occasioni si rendeva conto invece quanto poco ancora sapesse di lui. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli cosa l'avesse rattristato, ma aveva notato che alcune domande lo mettevano a disagio e lui non aveva modo di sapere in anticipo quali fossero. Sorrise, prendendo la canna da pesca -Grazie.-  
Lanciarono gli ami e Kaname pensò che forse Natsume aveva solo bisogno di un po' più di tempo. E ora che stavano insieme le occasioni per parlare non sarebbero mancate. Bastava attendere, pensò fiducioso.  
-Tanuma sei bravo a pescare.-  
-Non particolarmente. E' che è un buon posto. E comunque anche tu ne hai presi parecchi.-  
-Ah! Tanuma, un altro- esclamò Takashi, ma già il ragazzo moro aveva visto il proprio galleggiante finire sott'acqua.  
Tirata a riva la preda la misero nel secchio, ormai quasi nuovamente vuoto.  
-No basta. Per ora sono pieno- commentò l'ayakashi.  
-Sensei! Non stiamo pescando per te!-  
Lo youkai sbadigliò, ignorandolo -Credo che andrò a fare una passeggiata per digerire- annunciò avviandosi verso dei cespugli poco distanti non prima di aver lanciato uno sguardo a Tanuma, che rimase perplesso.  
Si avvicinò a Takashi e prese la canna che l'altro gli porgeva, ma invece di lanciare l'amo si sedette posandola al suolo.  
-Che c'è Tanuma? Non ti va più di pescare?-  
-Sì, tra poco- gli rispose l'altro stiracchiando le braccia e posando le mani sull'erba, poco dietro di sé. -E' una bella giornata, vero?-  
Natsume si sedette a sua volta, osservando il lago azzurro, la cui superficie risplendeva, increspata appena, di tanto in tanto, dal guizzo di un pesce nell'acqua o da una leggera brezza.  
-Sì- rispose piano. Chiuse gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo al cielo e godendo delle carezze dei raggi tiepidi del sole.  
Il ragazzo moro portò gli occhi all'amico e lasciò che lo sguardo gli indugiasse su quei lineamenti delicati, sulle palpebre abbassate, sul vago, sereno sorriso che superava il confine tracciato dalle labbra.  
Si mosse, avvicinandoglisi e lo vide aprire gli occhi e guardarlo. Gli sfiorò il volto con la punta delle dita -Mi piaci moltissimo, Natsume.-  
Takashi s'imbarazzava quando l'amico gli rivolgeva quel genere di frasi, e ogni volta il suo cuore accelerava alla sua voce, che assumeva una sfumatura bassa e carezzevole.  
Kaname lo baciò delicatamente, come sempre, e Natsume ne assaporò la sensazione, ma quando si scostarono Kaname continuò a fissarlo.  
-Natsume, posso baciarti più... Profondamente?- gli chiese il ragazzo moro, esitante.  
-Cosa...?- ma poi Takashi comprese quel che l'altro intendesse e annuì imporporandosi -S-sì.-  
Il sorriso che ricevette in cambio aumentò ancora i suoi battiti.  
-Chiudi gli occhi, allora.-  
Takashi fece come richiesto e sentì la mano dell'amico che gli passava dietro la nuca. Poi di nuovo si unirono, ma stavolta Tanuma premette un poco più forte e la sua lingua spinse le labbra di Natsume a schiudersi. Il ragazzo accettò la delicata intrusione che cominciò ad accarezzargli l'interno della bocca, mentre il cuore gli martellava in petto. Era una sensazione strana, ma piacevole.  
Tanuma si muoveva piano, impacciato e incerto. Stava per ritrarsi, ma Takashi si mosse timidamente e sfiorò con la propria la sua lingua.  
-N-Natsume...?-  
Kaname si era scostato e lo fissava stupito.  
L'altro aveva abbassato lo sguardo per un attimo, poi l'aveva sollevato di nuovo, guardando Kaname con un sorriso dubbioso e imbarazzato. -Ti... Ti ha dato fastidio?-  
Tanuma sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena -Stai scherzando?- e lo baciò di nuovo, sempre gentilmente, ma più profondamente, cercandolo.  
Inizialmente si sfiorarono con ancora qualche tentennamento, ma più proseguivano e più si facevano sicuri.  
Kaname cinse Natsume spingendolo a sdraiarsi insieme a lui tra l'erba, su un fianco, senza staccarsi, senza interrompere il bacio, dividendo i respiri.  
Takashi sentiva le braccia di Kaname stringerlo e le mani scorrergli lungo la schiena. Percepiva le sensazioni amplificarsi ogni secondo che passava. Il calore del corpo di Tanuma contro il suo... Il suo respiro dentro di sé... Le sue labbra morbide e umide... Tutto prese a mescolarsi nella sua mente in un groviglio indefinito, confuso e la realtà gli sembrò sfumare sempre più, allontanandosi da lui.  
Avvertì un vago senso di vertigine e la gola secca. Istintivamente premette contro il petto dell'altro per allontanarlo un poco.  
Kaname si scostò perplesso e guardò l'amico che sembrava a disagio -Natsume, tutto bene?- chiese ansimando.  
-S-sì. Solo che... Ho... Ho bisogno di riprendere fiato- rispose l'altro.  
Tanuma notò come sembrasse in difficoltà e lo liberò dall'abbraccio. Si sedettero. -Scusami. Forse ho esagerato.-  
Natsume scosse la testa. Non capiva. Non gli dava fastidio quello che stavano facendo. Tutt'altro. Solo che a un certo punto...  
Il ragazzo moro si alzò, stiracchiandosi un istante. -Ti andrebbe del the? Con questo caldo mi è venuta sete. E poi potremmo finire la merenda- propose avviandosi verso il thermos poco distante.  
-Sì. Grazie- mormorò Takashi.  
Kaname versò la bevanda in uno dei bicchieri e glielo porse, ma non poté ignorare il suo sguardo sfuggente, l'espressione impacciata. Forse Natsume non aveva lo stesso desiderio di un certo tipo di contatto fisico, rifletté imbarazzato. In fondo anche per lui non era stato immediato. E in un certo senso quella era la prima volta che uscivano da quando stavano insieme, se si escludevano gli incontri durante la pausa a scuola e il breve tragitto condiviso verso casa. Probabilmente Natsume non si era aspettato niente del genere, visti anche i baci che si erano scambiati fino a quel giorno. E neanche lui, nonostante avesse iniziato a pensarci da un po'. Ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato nel baciarlo in quel modo, nel tenerlo stretto, a come avrebbe voluto proseguire.  
-Bene, vediamo cosa è avanzato di solido da mettere nello stomaco- disse cercando di allontanare quei pensieri. -Poi direi che potremmo riprendere a pescare quanto più possibile, senza ulteriori pause- specificò, ma senza particolare enfasi -così faremo una sorpresa ai Fujiwara e a mio padre- propose.  
Natsume alzò infine gli occhi su di lui e sorrise. -Sì, d'accordo.-  
Quando Tanuma si allontanò per prendere il cibo Takashi tornò a osservare i raggi del sole riflettersi sul liquido ambrato nel bicchiere. Ringraziò mentalmente l'amico per la sua gentilezza e bevve un sorso della bevanda fresca.  
Il ragazzo moro si guardò intorno, ma lo zainetto era sparito. -Natsume, pensi che Ponta abbia portato via la merenda?- chiese con disappunto.  
L'altro sospirò -E' possibile... Vado a cercarlo- e fece per alzarsi, ma l'amico lo fermò -Lascia, vado io- e si diresse dove aveva visto sparire lo youkai.  
-Naatsuumeee! Naatsuumeee Reiikooo!- Il ragazzo scattò in piedi rovesciando il bicchiere. Uno youkai!  
Si voltò verso Kaname ormai accanto ai cespugli e lo vide guardarsi intorno. Anche lui l'aveva percepito. Improvvisamente da una pianta vicino all'amico spuntò un ayakashi che passò attraverso il ragazzo, dirigendosi verso di lui.  
Kaname si accasciò al suolo.  
-Tanuma!- "Dannazione!" imprecò mentalmente. Doveva allontanare al più presto lo youkai da lui, pensò con angoscia.  
-Sensei! Sensei!- chiamò sperando che l'altro non si fosse allontanato troppo e contemporaneamente si mise a correre verso il bosco sapendo che l'ayakashi l'avrebbe seguito.  
-Rendimeloo. Rendimi il nomee.- Era sempre più vicino, notò Takashi voltandosi un istante verso quello che sembrava una specie di grosso orso con tre corna. Prese lo Yuujinchou e continuando a correre recitò la formula per trovare il nome. Come al solito le pagine scorsero fino a rivelare quello giusto. Il ragazzo strappò il foglio e si fermò, voltandosi verso l'inseguitore. Stava per stringere la pagina tra le labbra quando venne colpito da una zampata dell'ayakashi.  
Pagina e libro gli sfuggirono mentre finiva a terra.  
Sebbene stordito si rialzò subito e vide che lo spirito stava per afferrare lo Yuujinchou. Si lanciò in avanti.  
-Natsume!-  
Il ragazzo udì la voce di Madara, ma non poteva fermarsi, un solo istante ancora e l'ayakashi avrebbe preso il libro. Raggiunse l'oggetto e lo coprì con il proprio corpo. Quasi contemporaneamente lo youkai lo afferrò con i lunghi artigli. -Lasciaaloo!- gli ordinò lo spirito scuotendolo violentemente. L'aria gli uscì dai polmoni, ma il ragazzo tenne stretto il prezioso oggetto finché il suo guardiano non morse il braccio dello spirito, che lo lasciò andare urlando.  
Takashi cadde malamente soffocando un grido. La vista gli si appannò per alcuni secondi e si strinse il polso sinistro.  
-Natsume, sbrigati!-  
Incitato dalla voce del suo guardiano cercò con lo sguardo il foglio e lo vide poco distante. Si alzò a fatica e corse a prenderlo. Lo portò alla bocca e soffiò il nome dello spirito, placandolo.  
Nuovi ricordi di Reiko gli invasero la mente, e giunse a conoscere anche la storia di quello youkai. Gli sorrise con gratitudine, per non aver portato rancore a sua nonna e si scusò con lui per non aver mantenuto prima la promessa che Reiko stessa gli aveva fatto: restituirgli il nome se non lo avesse chiamato entro dieci anni.  
L'ayakashi scomparve.  
-Reiko-san... Sei sempre la solita...- mormorò il ragazzo mentre cadeva in ginocchio, tenendosi l'avambraccio.  
-Natsume, cos'hai? Ormai non dovresti più stare così male quando restituisci un solo nome.- Il gatto, ripresa la sua forma consueta, gli si era avvicinato.  
Takashi era pallido e sudato.  
L'ayakashi aggrottò le sopracciglia -Sei ferito? Meglio che ti porti io- stava per trasformarsi, ma il ragazzo lo fermò -Aspetta, Sensei. Tanuma... Lui non può stare in presenza degli youkai di un certo livello. Il polso mi fa male, ma posso camminare. Non preoccuparti- gli disse rialzandosi e dirigendosi il più velocemente possibile verso il luogo dove aveva lasciato l'amico.  
Non aveva ancora ripreso i sensi e lo scosse leggermente chiamandolo.  
"Se non fosse stato per me non gli sarebbe accaduto nulla!" si rimproverò, in ansia. Dopo alcuni istanti l'altro socchiuse le palpebre. -Natsume...?- fece per alzarsi, ma Takashi lo trattenne, sollevato che si fosse ripreso. -Riposa un poco, sei pallidissimo. Come ti senti?-  
-Come se dovessi dare di stomaco...- Chiuse gli occhi per scacciare un capogiro. -Dov'è andato?-  
-Nyanko-sensei l'ha allontanato. L'hai visto?-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse appena il capo -Non proprio. Ne ho intravisto l'ombra che passava attraverso di me. E ho sentito un leggero brusio. Sembrava quasi il tuo nome. Natsume, ti stava chiamando?- chiese riaprendo gli occhi e fissandolo.  
Takashi ridacchiò a disagio -Ma no, perché avrebbe dovuto?-  
Tanuma aggrottò la fronte e stava per dire qualcos'altro quando vide il volto dell'amico contrarsi in una smorfia di dolore. Si tirò su con cautela. -Cos'hai?-  
-N-niente...- ma una goccia di sudore gli scivolò sul viso pallido.  
-Natsume! Che hai?- chiese allarmato inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, ignorando la nausea e le fitte alla testa.  
-E'... Il polso. Credo di essermelo storto cadendo- si sforzò di sorridere.  
L'altro osservò la mano, l'articolazione gonfia. -Potresti essertelo rotto- disse seriamente preoccupato. -Dobbiamo tornare subito a casa.-  
-Tu pensi di farcela? Non sarebbe meglio aspettare che ti riprenda?-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -Non mi sento bene, ma visto come stiamo entrambi sarà meglio sbrigarsi.-  
Takashi annuì, iniziando ad alzarsi.  
-Aspetta, posso almeno fasciarti e possiamo usare il tuo marsupio per legare il braccio al collo. Per evitare scosse il più possibile.- Kaname prese la tovaglietta di cotone su cui avevano appoggiato il thermos. -Mi dispiace rovinarla, mi scuserò con Touko-san- disse strappandola in tre strisce, poi rivolto al falso gatto -Ponta ti spiacerebbe trovare dei rametti? Il più diritti possibile, per favore.-  
Lo youkai borbottò -E' Nyanko-sensei, ricorda, moccioso di un umano- ma non protestò ulteriormente, facendo come gli era stato chiesto.  
Dopo qualche minuto Natsume osservò la fasciatura finita e il braccio fissato al collo che poggiava sulla tasca del marsupio -Non sapevo t'intendessi anche di questo genere di cose.-  
-Infatti non me ne intendo, ma basta usare un po' di buon senso, non credi?- gli sorrise.  
Takashi annuì, colpito comunque dalle risorse dell'altro.  
-Andiamo?- Il ragazzo moro gli porse la mano aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Barcollarono entrambi, ma rimasero in piedi, sorridendosi.  
-Siamo una coppia veramente malandata- scherzò Kaname, ancora pallido.  
Un coppia... Pensò Natsume. Già... Passò il braccio sano intorno al fianco dell'altro. -Ti aiuto io, va bene? Ora mi sento molto meglio. Grazie, Tanuma.-  
"Gli umani sono davvero creature deboli." Pensò lo youkai osservandoli, mentre in qualche modo si issava l'ormai leggero zainetto sul dorso.  
Quando infine arrivarono a casa di Natsume, la più vicina, Kaname si sentiva meglio. Era quasi privo di forze, ma almeno la nausea era scomparsa.  
La signora Fujiwara, preoccupata, lo ringraziò molto per aver accompagnato Takashi. Poi avvisò il marito telefonicamente e si apprestò a portare il ragazzo all'ospedale.  
-Touko-san. Possiamo prima accompagnare Tanuma a casa? Anche lui non sta bene.- La donna guardò ansiosa l'altro ragazzo -Oh, Tanuma-kun. Cos'hai?-  
-Ah, non si preoccupi. E'... Soltanto un po' di anemia.-  
Takashi comprese che quella era la scusa che l'amico utilizzava di solito quando stava male a causa degli ayakashi. Anche lui doveva mentire...  
-Oh...- La donna non sapeva cosa fare. Non voleva lasciarlo da solo, ma era anche preoccupata per Natsume.  
Rifletté qualche istante e poi sorrise a entrambi -Va bene. Allora andiamo in taxi prima a casa di Tanuma-kun, poi all'ospedale.- Rientrò in casa per telefonare e pochi minuti dopo erano tutti seduti a bordo dell'auto.  
Arrivati al tempio Kaname ringraziò la donna per la gentilezza. -Posso... Chiamare questa sera? Per sapere come sta Natsume?-  
-Ma certo. E grazie ancora per averlo aiutato.-  
I due ragazzi si salutarono e il taxi ripartì.

*******

Il giorno dopo a scuola Natsume dovette spiegare agli insegnanti e a Nishimura e Kitamoto cos'era successo. Ovviamente una versione diversa. Una brutta caduta per distrazione.  
Effettivamente l'osso dell'avambraccio aveva riportato un danno, ma era soltanto incrinato, non rotto e avrebbe dovuto portare un tutore per tre settimane.  
Durante la pausa cercò Tanuma, ma venne a sapere che quel giorno era assente. La sera aveva aspettato una sua chiamata, ma non era mai giunta. E lui, si era reso conto costernato, non aveva il suo numero.  
"E' colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto portarlo in quel luogo" rifletté, mentre si sedeva oltre i cespugli, dietro la palestra.  
Strappò senza guardarlo un filo d'erba, preoccupato. Non sapeva di preciso quanto l'amico potesse risentire della presenza degli spiriti. Anche se poi si era ripreso, aveva pur sempre perso conoscenza.  
Tormentò il filo d'erba. Se non fosse stato per lui lo youkai non li avrebbe attaccati. Che fosse per lo Yuujinchou o perché si rendevano conto che poteva vederli, la possibilità che ci fosse un ayakashi che lo cercava ci sarebbe sempre stata, ovunque fossero andati.  
Non voleva mettere in pericolo Tanuma.  
L'ora seguente finse di stare male e uscì prima da scuola. Non ce la faceva ad aspettare la fine delle lezioni, voleva vederlo e sapere come stava.  
Corse verso Yatsuhara, al tempio.  
Il monaco stava spazzando il viale e il ragazzo rimase immobile, incerto, ma l'uomo lo vide.  
-Oh, Natsume-kun. Buongiorno- gli sorrise avvicinandosi. -Sono felice che tu sia passato. Volevo ringraziarti per aver aiutato Kaname a tornare a casa dopo che si è sentito male. E nonostante tu fossi ferito- aggiunse osservando il tutore.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo, a disagio. Quindi era questo che l'amico aveva raccontato al padre? Ma lui non meritava nessun ringraziamento, era soltanto colpa sua. Anzi, era stato Tanuma ad aiutarlo fasciandogli il polso.  
L'uomo proseguì -Mi dispiace per il tuo braccio, spero non sia niente di grave.-  
-Non è rotto, guarirà presto, grazie- mormorò. -Tanuma-san, io sono... Passato per sapere come sta Kaname-kun. Oggi non è venuto a scuola.-  
L'uomo sospirò aggiustandosi gli occhiali -Mi ha detto di avertene parlato, quindi sai qual'è il problema. Purtroppo è da quando era piccolo che risente della presenza degli ayakashi. Oh, negli ultimi anni le cose sono migliorate, ma visto che è addirittura svenuto ieri, credo ne abbia percepito uno piuttosto forte, o con intenzioni aggressive, molto vicino a lui. Ha avuto la febbre questa notte, ma già la mattina era passata. Di solito in casi simili ha bisogno di riposare per recuperare pienamente le forze. Sinceramente mi stupisce che sia riuscito a tornare camminando, anche se aiutato da te.-  
Natsume strinse il manico della cartella. Non credeva che l'amico potesse stare così male.  
-Se vuoi puoi entrare a salutarlo. Poco fa si è svegliato.-  
Takashi scosse la testa -Forse... Forse non è il caso.-  
Il monaco lo guardò seriamente, con un velo di tristezza nella voce -Natsume-kun. Non vorrei che quanto accaduto ti facesse pesare troppo l'amicizia con mio figlio.-  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, sconcertato e il monaco proseguì -Vedi, posso dire che sei il suo primo vero amico. Da quando vi frequentate l'ho visto più felice e sebbene non parli molto della scuola o degli altri compagni, mi ha fatto spesso il tuo nome. Spero che vorrai continuare a essere un suo buon amico.-  
Takashi non poteva crederci. Era assurdo sentirsi rivolgere quelle parole. -Io... Certo.-  
L'uomo sorrise -Allora, se vuoi, vai pure a trovarlo. Gli farà piacere.-  
Il ragazzo annuì e s'incamminò verso la casa.  
"Perché? Perché non gli ho detto che anche per me Tanuma è un amico importante? Perché non riesco mai a dire quello che vorrei?" pensò frustrato.  
Bussò piano alla porta della camera.  
-Avanti.- Tanuma osservò la porta schiudersi lentamente rivelando il ragazzo. -Natsume!- gli sorrise.  
-Ciao...-  
-Vieni pure- lo invitò, sedendosi a fatica sul letto.  
-Tanuma, sei ti senti debole dovresti rimanere sdraiato- gli disse avvicinandosi posando la cartella sul pavimento.  
-No, tranquillo. Ho soltanto un po' di vertigini, perché sono rimasto a letto da ieri sera. Invece, il tuo polso? Ti fa male? Volevo chiamarti ieri, ma alla fine mi sono addormentato, scusami.-  
Natsume scosse la testa -Tanuma, io... Mi dispiace molto.-  
L'amico lo guardò perplesso -Di cosa ti stai scusando esattamente?-  
Takashi si morse le labbra. Kaname non sapeva dello Yuujinchou. -Ecco... Sono... Sono io che ho scelto il posto.-  
-E sapevi che c'era uno youkai?-  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
-Allora mi sembra inutile. Gli ayakashi possono essere ovunque. Non abbiamo modo di saperlo in anticipo. E non voglio più chiudermi in casa per timore d'incrociarli- gli disse gentilmente.  
-Chiuderti in casa?- chiese sorpreso Natsume.  
Il ragazzo moro annuì imbarazzato -Sì... Da bambino per un periodo abbiamo vissuto in una zona piena di youkai e io stavo male tanto spesso da non voler più uscire. Mio padre ha cercato di fare di tutto per aiutarmi, visto che non potevamo trasferirci subito. Quando infine mi sono convinto, ogni settimana percorreva la strada che facevo per andare a scuola, purificandola.-  
-E... E lo fa ancora?-  
Kaname ridacchiò -No, certo. Gli chiesi io di smettere, quando trovai il coraggio di affrontare il malessere. La prima volta che percorsi la strada non purificata mi tremavano le gambe, ma dopo che mi sono sentito male di nuovo, ho cominciato a temerlo di meno e infine abbiamo potuto trasferirci. E ora non capita troppo spesso- terminò.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo -Sei una persona forte, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro osservò l'altro che era rimasto in piedi, rigido e immobile -Scusa, Natsume. Non volevo farti preoccupare- mormorò. -Comunque penso di tornare a scuola domani. Mi sento bene ormai- gli rispose. Una persona forte gli aveva detto. "In realtà sono solo un vigliacco, Natsume. Sei tu quello forte" pensò con amarezza ricordando quel periodo e quanto aveva taciuto all'altro.  
Takashi annuì, ma evitò il suo sguardo. -Adesso... E' meglio che vada. Così puoi riposare ancora- gli disse, chinandosi per prendere la cartella, ma Kaname lo trattenne per il polso sano. -Natsume, in qualunque luogo ci possono essere youkai. Lo sai meglio di me, no? Smettila di sentirti in colpa. E poi sono felice di aver passato il pomeriggio con te.-  
Il ragazzo moro lo vide finalmente sollevare il capo, la bocca socchiusa per dire qualcosa, gli occhi... Incerti? Spaventati? No. Colpevoli...? Ma durò un solo istante, le labbra dell'amico si chiusero e s'incurvarono in un sorriso. Il solito sorriso che Kaname non riusciva mai a leggere.  
Falso.  
-Hai ragione, Tanuma. Allora ci vediamo domani- lo salutò ritraendo la mano e voltandosi per uscire.  
-Natsume!-  
Il ragazzo moro vide l'amico bloccarsi sull'uscio senza voltarsi, e proseguì -Non... Non...- cosa poteva dirgli? Non mentire? Non nasconderti?  
-No, niente. A domani- mormorò, osservando poi la porta chiudersi sull'ultimo saluto dell'altro.  
Kaname strinse le lenzuola tra le dita, frustrato -Non escludermi dai tuoi pensieri.-

Takashi camminava lentamente. Non aveva fretta; visto che era uscito prima, se fosse tornato troppo presto a casa Touko-san si sarebbe preoccupata.  
"Tanuma è veramente coraggioso. Già da bambino ha affrontato quel che più temeva. E per lui dev'essere stato certamente peggio, visto che poi sta male... Io invece non ho fatto che fuggire."  
Ripensò a quanto indebolito gli era apparso e ancora sentì il senso di colpa attanagliarlo. Per quanto Tanuma potesse aver ragione, e gli ayakashi potessero apparire ovunque, Natsume sapeva quanto fosse decisamente più probabile se erano insieme.  
Si chiese seriamente se avesse preso la giusta decisione accettando di stare con lui.  
-Magari posso chiedere a Nyanko-sensei di controllare bene la zona quando c'è anche Tanuma.-  
E lui stesso avrebbe tenuto gli occhi aperti e si sarebbe allontanato subito se avesse percepito uno spirito. E poi potevano vedersi anche al tempio, qualche volta.  
Sperò che ciò potesse bastare a proteggerlo.  
Ma già un'incrinatura s'era insinuata, non vista, nel suo cuore.

*******

_-Quel bambino! Ieri ha mentito un'altra volta spaventando a morte il figlio dei vicini. La madre mi ha chiamata poco fa arrabbiatissima, perché il piccolo non è riuscito a dormire tutta la notte.-  
-Mi dispiace cara, ma come possiamo fare?-  
-Io non me la sento più di occuparmene. Non possiamo affidarlo ad altri?-  
L'uomo rifletté -Forse è la cosa migliore. D'altronde è ovvio che non si trova bene con noi, o non inventerebbe tutte queste bugie.-  
-E' un bambino davvero strano...-  
Era fuori dalla stanza, con la schiena poggiata alla parete di fianco alla porta.  
-Forse... Forse non è il caso che chieda loro di medicarmi. Farò da solo- si disse, sforzandosi di non piangere.  
Salì le scale zoppicando e cercando di non far cadere in terra le gocce di sangue che colavano dalla brutta sbucciatura al ginocchio.  
Gli altri bambini lo avevano inseguito di nuovo, giocando a esorcizzare il mostro.  
Strinse i pugni -Io non sono un bugiardo! L'ho visto sul serio!- mormorò tra i denti, mentre lacrime cocenti gli rigavano le guance.  
Si asciugò gli occhi con rabbia e posò il disinfettante sul bordo del lavandino.  
Sconcertato fissò lo specchio, da dove un bambino con i capelli neri lo guardava. Era sicuro di conoscerlo, ma non ricordava il suo nome. Lo osservò incerto -Sei... Uno youkai?-  
-Tu non puoi vedermi- affermò l'altro, calmo.  
-Si che posso, sei davanti a me.-  
Il bambino nello specchio scosse la testa -Se io non posso vederti, non puoi farlo neppure tu. Stai mentendo!-  
-No! Te lo giuro. Posso vederti. Almeno tu credimi, per favore! Per favore!-  
Voleva che quel bambino gli credesse. Lo voleva disperatamente.  
-Sei un bugiardo! Soltanto un bugiardo...- disse svanendo.  
Lo chiamò -Aspetta! E' vero! Te lo giuro! Non andare via anche tu! Non lasciarmi solo!- _

Le parole gli sfumarono dalla coscienza mentre Natsume apriva gli occhi leggermente umidi.  
-Un altro sogno?- si chiese osservando il soffitto della stanza, ancora immerso nel buio della notte.  
Non riusciva a rievocare bene le immagini, ma gli avevano lasciato la solita sensazione opprimente che sempre accompagnava i suoi incubi sul passato.  
E anche un'ansia più profonda.

*******

-Hey! Natsume! Siamo qui.- Nishimura agitò le braccia per farsi vedere.  
Il ragazzo raggiunse gli amici -E' molto che aspettate?-  
-No, siamo appena arrivati anche noi- rispose Kitamoto.  
-Su andiamo, non voglio che finiscano i dolci migliori. Sbrigatevi!-  
Satoru si era già avviato e Kitamoto prese a inseguirlo -Ehi, aspettaci! Non vorrai mica mangiarli tutti?-  
Takashi sorrise e s'incamminò dietro di loro.  
-Natsume, comprami qualcosa.-  
-Nyanko-sensei, hai appena finito di cenare.-  
-Sono la tua guardia del corpo, ho bisogno di nutrirmi. Comprami dei takoyaki, per iniziare.-  
Il ragazzo sospirò.  
-Natsume!-  
Si voltò all'inaspettata voce familiare. -Natori-san!- esclamò sorpreso il ragazzo, sorridendo.  
-E' da un po' che non ci vediamo, eh?- fece l'attore ricambiando il sorriso, avvicinandosi, poi notò, accigliato, la fasciatura -Natsume, che ti è successo?-  
-Oh, niente. Sono caduto malamente e...-  
-Colpa di uno youkai?-  
Non si era aspettato una domanda diretta. Esitò un istante di troppo e vide una sfumatura di durezza passare negli occhi dell'uomo. Già, lui detestava la maggior parte degli youkai.  
-No... E' stata veramente solo una brutta caduta, Natori-san- mormorò.  
L'attore si accorse del suo disagio e gli sorrise, accarezzandogli affettuosamente i capelli -D'accordo, ma cerca di fare attenzione la prossima volta.-  
Takashi annuì. -Sei qui per lavoro?- chiese poi.  
-No. Ero nei dintorni e ho sentito della festa. Volevo dare un'occhiata.-  
-Natsume, i miei takoyaki!- Il gatto si stava spazientendo.  
-Vuoi venire con noi, Natori-san?-  
-Mi farebbe piacere.-  
Come al solito gli sguardi, soprattutto femminili, seguivano l'attore, che di tanto in tanto elargiva sorrisi smaglianti.  
Takashi camminava leggermente discosto.  
-Ah, Natsume, ma perché ti allontani?- fece l'esorcista affiancandolo.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, ma poi vide gli amici che gli stavano facendo segno di raggiungerli -Natsume. Dov'eri finito?-  
-Ehm, ho incontrato...-  
Ma l'uomo l'interruppe presentandosi direttamente, sempre con l'atteggiamento affascinante così tipico in lui -Salve ragazzi. Mi chiamo Natori Shuuichi. Sono un buon amico di Natsume.-  
Nishimura sgranò gli occhi incredulo. Takashi ricordò che l'amico era un fan dell'attore, ma anche l'altro sembrava molto stupito e s'inchinò profondamente -S-salve. Io sono Kitamoto, e lui è Nishimura. Piacere di conoscerla, Natori-san.-  
-N-Natori-san, io… Io ho visto tutti i suoi film. L'ammiro moltissimo.-  
Takashi vide gli occhi di Nishimura brillare estasiati.  
-Ti ringrazio Nishimura-kun. Spero che continuerai a supportarmi anche in futuro- gli rispose gentilmente l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo arrossì a sentirsi chiamare per cognome da una celebrità simile.  
"Ma è davvero così famoso?" si chiese Natsume, osservando perplesso l'esorcista.  
-Anche io ho visto diversi suoi film- intervenne Kitamoto -E penso che lei sia davvero bravo.-  
-Ti ringrazio, Kitamoto-kun. Spero che anche tu resterai mio fan.-  
-Può contarci!- esclamò il ragazzo.  
-Ehi, Natsume- lo apostrofò Satoru tentando di mantenere bassa la voce nonostante l'eccitazione -Come fai a conoscere l'attore Natori Shuuichi? Allora è vero che una volta è venuto a prenderti a scuola.-  
-Ehm, ci siamo conosciuti per caso- provò a tagliare corto il ragazzo.  
-Dai Natsume. Non c'è bisogno di nascondere la nostra relazione- fece l'uomo, accostandoglisi e posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
I due amici li guardavano perplessi.  
-Natsume mi ha aiutato qualche volta nel mio lavoro.-  
-Davvero?! Natsume, sei apparso in tv e non ci hai detto niente?- Atsushi lo guardava con espressione esageratamente ferita.  
-Ah, come ti invidio! Avrei voluto essere al tuo posto- disse Nishimura, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Il ragazzo negò con veemenza -Non ho mai lavorato in tv! E tu, Natori-san, smettila di confonderli!-  
L'uomo sorrise, ritraendo lentamente la mano -Che ne dite di fare un giro tutti insieme? Vi offro del sake!-  
-Siamo minorenni, Natori-san!- Gli rammentò Takashi guardandolo male.  
-Ah, già. Eh, eh. Bene, prenderemo qualcos'altro.-  
I quattro s'incamminarono e l'attore comprò loro snacks e bevande.  
Stavano scherzando tutti insieme seduti sull'erba poco discosti dagli stands, ma Takashi continuava a guardarsi intorno.  
-Natsume, stai cercando qualcuno?- gli chiese l'uomo.  
-Ah, no... Cioè, sì. C'è un amico che dovrei vedere.- Si alzò. -Scusatemi, vado a cercarlo. Torno tra qualche minuto.-  
I suoi compagni di classe si lanciarono un'occhiata.  
-Non farti attendere troppo- gli disse l'attore con un dei suoi sorrisi di scena più brillanti. Il ragazzo lo guardò sospirando con aria poco convinta. -Vieni, Sensei.-  
Cercava Tanuma. Si erano messi d'accordo per vedersi, ma non avevano pensato a fissare un luogo d'incontro.  
-Che sia ancora in casa?- si chiese, avviandosi in quella direzione.  
La porta era socchiusa e la fece scorrere un poco -E' permesso?-  
Sentì una voce rispondere. -Natsume? Vieni pure.-  
Si tolse le scarpe ed entrò raggiungendolo nella sua stanza dove, di giorno, si rifletteva l'ombra del laghetto che l'amico non poteva vedere. -Ti ho cercato, pensavo di trovarti in giro- disse sedendoglisi accanto.  
-Anche io ti ho cercato, ma non trovandoti ho pensato che saresti venuto qui, perciò ho preferito aspettarti.-  
Natsume annuì, osservando l'altro. Il sole era tramontato da poco e sebbene nella stanza non ci fossero luci accese, il crepuscolo gli permetteva di vedere abbastanza bene. Il ragazzo moro guardava all'esterno della finestra con aria pensierosa. Che fosse un po' pallido? si chiese Takashi, incerto se invece non fosse un effetto della scarsa luce.  
-Nastume?- lo chiamò l'amico con voce sommessa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giardino.  
-Sì?-  
-Ti dispiace se restiamo qui un poco?-  
Takashi scosse appena la testa -No, ma poi dovremmo andare. Ci sono gli altri che aspettano.-  
L'altro annuì voltandosi verso di lui e posandogli una mano sul viso. Si scambiarono un bacio lungo e profondo. Quando si staccarono Natsume notò che Kaname lo guardava in modo strano, intenso, con una luce che non gli aveva mai visto, che non comprendeva e che gli fece battere più forte il cuore. Lo vide avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma abbassarsi al lato del suo viso e questa volta lo baciò sul collo.  
Sentì un leggero brivido sulla pelle che lo fece arrossire. I capelli di Kaname gli sfioravano il volto. -Tanuma...- sussurò.  
Il ragazzo moro tornò a guardarlo e gli sorrise baciandolo di nuovo sulle labbra.  
Takashi sentiva che l'amico era in qualche modo diverso dal solito. Anche i suoi baci erano più... Pieni, in un certo senso. Si muoveva con più lentezza, come se volesse accarezzare ogni angolo.  
Sentì un braccio passargli intorno alla vita e il corpo di Tanuma stringersi a lui, ma con delicatezza, facendo attenzione a non premere sul braccio ferito.  
Presto Takashi si adeguò al ritmo dell'altro, coordinarono i respiri, riducendo a un istante le pause, desiderando entrambi soltanto che le loro labbra si unissero di nuovo.  
La mano di Tanuma passò sotto la sua maglietta e ne sentì il tocco gentile mentre lo accarezzava lentamente, risalendo sulla schiena e a Natsume sembrava che la pelle scottasse dove passavano le sue dita. La mano di Kaname si spostò su un fianco, provocandogli un nuovo brivido, passò sullo stomaco muovendosi poi verso il torace. A Takashi iniziava a mancare il respiro. Il cuore gli martellava tanto forte da stordirlo e i pensieri sembrarono perdere chiarezza. Strinse, senza accorgersene, la spalla di Tanuma.  
Il ragazzo moro s'interruppe staccandosi da lui, facendo scivolare via le dita da sotto la stoffa. Lo osservò un istante e gli sorrise -Forse è meglio che tu vada o gli altri si arrabbieranno.-  
Takashi lo fissò confuso per un attimo, poi si concentrò sulle parole che gli aveva rivolto e lo guardò perplesso, con una nota di delusione nella voce -Tu non vieni?-  
L'altro annuì -Sì, ma non subito. Vi raggiungerò tra poco- gli assicurò.  
-D'accordo- Natsume fece per alzarsi, ma l'amico lo trattenne.  
Tanuma socchiuse le labbra, come iniziando a dire qualcosa, ma esitò e le richiuse. Gli mise invece una mano dietro la nuca avvicinando i loro volti. Si piegò leggermente e gli sfiorò l'orecchio con le labbra. A Takashi sembrò che gli sussurrasse qualcosa, ma non ne fu del tutto sicuro. Stava per chiederglielo, ma l'altro gli rivolse un sorriso tale che la domanda gli sfuggì di mente. -A dopo Natsume- gli disse piano.  
Quando l'amico fu uscito dalla stanza, Kaname tornò a osservare il prato nel quale si trovava lo specchio d'acqua a lui invisibile.  
Quel giorno aveva voluto fare una prova e si era diretto in un luogo fitto d'alberi e cespugli dove sapeva dimorare un forte youkai. Lo sapeva per certo in quanto, ogni volta che aveva provato a passare da quelle parti, aveva provato una sensazione di disagio che diventava malessere, tanto più forte quanto più si avvicinava.  
Non sapeva esattamente dove fosse l'ayakashi, ma certamente era sempre fermo, visto che il punto esatto dove iniziava a percepirlo non era mai cambiato. Aveva tentato di avvicinarsi abbastanza da poterne magari scorgere l'ombra, ma aveva desistito quando la vista gli si era appannata.  
Si era allontanato e si era fermato a riposare una mezz'ora prima di tornare a casa.  
Ancora non si sentiva in perfetta forma e non era riuscito a scorgere nulla.  
Sospirò. Quanto avrebbe desiderato un potere spirituale maggiore, per vedere lo stesso mondo di Natsume e farne parte. Realmente.

Takashi si era chiuso la porta di casa alle spalle, ma il cuore gli batteva ancora forte. Chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente.  
-A stare qui ad aspettarti mi è venuta fame. Torniamo dagli altri.-  
-N-Nyanko-sensei?- Natsume si era scansato, spaventato dalla voce improvvisa.  
Il gatto gli lanciò un'occhiataccia -Ti sei dimenticato di me, che sono pure rimasto fuori ad aspettarti?-  
-S-scusami...- Takashi sperava che lo youkai non l'avesse visto perso nei suoi pensieri. O che almeno non l'avesse notato troppo.  
-Bah! Allora, andiamo?-  
-Ecco... Veramente vorrei... Ehm... Dovrei fare una cosa prima. Puoi andare avanti? Vi raggiungo subito.-  
-Umphf, basta che mi compri qualcos'altro, dopo- fece quello dandogli le spalle e avviandosi.  
Voleva restare da solo qualche minuto. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente la luce particolare negli occhi di Tanuma quella sera. E il sorriso con il quale l'aveva salutato. E di conseguenza non riusciva a calmare il cuore.  
Sentiva il viso caldo e sapeva di essere arrossito. Non se la sentiva di tornare dagli altri in quel momento.  
Si diresse oltre il retro degli stands, tra gli alberi che circondavano il tempio, e giunse a un piccolo spiazzo dove i rumori, la musica e le voci arrivavano attutite.  
Si appoggiò con le spalle a un tronco, continuando a pensare all'amico.  
L'aria era piacevole, fresca, permeata dell'odore degli alberi e di quello confuso di cibi diversi e di dolci. Ma né quelli né i suoni allegri o le risate raggiungevano la sua coscienza e neppure i leggeri fruscii tra l'erba accanto a lui o il lieve stormire delle fronde.  
Tutto quel che sapeva in quel momento, era che avrebbe voluto restare con Kaname, e… Proseguire quello che stavano facendo.  
Sentiva ancora le carezze dell'altro e il suo corpo ne rammentava perfettamente il percorso. Al solo ricordo, dei brividi gli scorsero sulla pelle, mentre il cuore gli martellava sempre più veloce e anche il respiro si faceva più rapido.  
-Tanuma...- sussurrò. Voleva tornare da lui, vederlo, toccarlo, baciarlo...  
-Ah, sei qui, Natsume!-  
-N-Natori-san?!- Il ragazzo si staccò dall'albero trasalendo.  
-Perché te ne stai qui tutto solo quando ci siamo noi, e io soprattutto, ad aspettarti?- scherzò l'uomo avvicinandosi.  
-S-stavo per raggiungervi.- Takashi abbassò lo sguardo, profondamente conscio del proprio rossore. Sperava che con la scarsa luce che arrivava l'esorcista non lo notasse.  
-Non vuoi passare un po' di tempo con me, Nastume?- gli disse l'uomo sollevandogli il volto con le dita, poi con voce suadente e avvicinandosi fino a sfiorargli i capelli con i suoi -Ti confesso che sono passato solo per te- gli sussurrò. Stava per fargli l'occhiolino, ma rimase bloccato dall'espressione del ragazzo che lo fissava a occhi spalancati con un accentuato rossore in viso e che poi si trasse indietro d'un passo, urtando il tronco.  
L'uomo era sconcertato... Che diavolo aveva pensato? Ma dalla sua reazione era piuttosto evidente.  
Il cuore dell'attore mancò un battito. -Natsume…- mormorò. Alzò un braccio e stava per posare la mano sul suo viso, abbassandosi, quando udì le voci degli altri due ragazzi che li chiamavano. Deviò la traiettoria della mano e gli scompigliò appena i capelli.  
-Ci stanno chiamando. E' meglio raggiungerli. Andiamo?- gli disse con voce bassa.  
Takashi annuì meccanicamente, avviandosi accanto all'altro.  
Per un istante aveva realmente creduto che l'esorcista volesse baciarlo. Stava rammentando con tale intensità quanto accaduto pochi minuti prima che aveva travisato lo scherzo, si rimproverò.  
"Chissà che avrà pensato Natori-san?" si chiese, decisamente in imbarazzo. Si era allontanato istintivamente e aveva notato la sua aria stupita. "Spero che non pensi che lo voglia evitare." Ma certo non poteva scusarsi con lui spiegandogli cosa aveva immaginato.  
-L'ho trovato, stiamo arrivando- gridò l'esorcista ai due ragazzi che li stavano cercando.  
Raggiunsero gli altri che rimproverarono l'amico per la sua assenza, poi tutti insieme si diressero tra gli stands e provarono alcuni dei giochi. Natsume tentò, su insistenza degli amici che lo sfidarono scherzosamente, visto che aveva l'uso di un solo braccio, a colpire con il fucile i bersagli, ma fallì tutti i tiri, mentre entrambi i compagni di classe vinsero il premio. -L'allenamento in sala giochi servirà pure a qualcosa, no?- gli dissero.  
Takashi stava posando il fucile, sorridendo rassegnato, quando l'attore lo bloccò -Aspetta Natsume, proviamo in due. Lei permette?- chiese rivolto al negoziante, pagando per un'altro tris di colpi. Quello annuì e anzi li esortò a tentare.  
L'esorcista si mise dietro al ragazzo, con la mano sinistra poggiata sulla sua spalla e con la destra a sostenere il braccio sano. Takashi era perplesso, ma tentò. Il gommino passò abbastanza vicino al bersaglio, ma lo mancò di alcuni centimetri.  
-Natsori-san, non può funzionare. Prova tu- e stava per passargli l'arma giocattolo, ma l'altro non si mosse.  
-Puoi farcela, Nastume. Dobbiamo solo evitare oscillazioni. Proviamo in questo modo. Appoggiati a me- disse passandogli il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita e attirandolo a sé per tenerlo il più fermo possibile.  
Il ragazzo s'irrigidì imbarazzato. -Non... credo che… M-meglio se tenti tu, Natori-san- ma l'attore fu irremovibile -Dai, è soltanto un gioco. Voglio vedere se insieme ce la facciamo.-  
-Forza, Natsume!- lo incitarono anche gli amici.  
Takashi cedette. Prese la mira e sparò, ma anche stavolta il colpo andò a vuoto.  
-Eh, eh... Non riesco proprio- disse, con una risatina nervosa cercando ancora di sottrarsi.  
L'uomo gli si accostò all'orecchio -E' l'ultimo tentativo, Natsume. Puoi farcela- e lo strinse maggiormente, facendo in modo che la schiena di Takashi gli aderisse al petto.  
Il ragazzo si sentiva tremendamente a disagio. Il calore dell'uomo gli ricordava fin troppo bene quello del corpo di Tanuma. E si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo per il fraintendimento di poco prima.  
Cercò di non pensare a niente, di concentrarsi solo sul bersaglio. Sul centro del bersaglio. Immaginò il proiettile di gomma che lo colpiva e sparò.  
Il pupazzo cadde, colpito stavolta in pieno.  
-Bravissimo!- L'uomo lo lasciò e gli scompigliò amichevolmente i capelli.  
Takashi si sentì uno stupido a essere stato tanto nervoso fino a un attimo prima. Era il solito Natori-san solo che lui reagiva in maniera strana a causa dei pensieri che gli si agitavano in mente.  
-Bel colpo, Natsume!- Si congratularono anche gli altri due.  
Il venditore porse al ragazzo il suo premio: un drago verde di peluches con l'aria un po' tonta.  
-E' molto carino, Natsume- gli disse l'uomo.  
-Te lo regalo, Natori-san- gli sorrise il ragazzo porgendoglielo in un gesto istintivo, per scusarsi e fargli capire che non lo stava evitando.  
L'attore prese il pupazzo osservandolo perplesso e Natsume pensò troppo tardi che probabilmente era un oggetto stupido per un uomo adulto -Ehm, se non ti piace non importa. Lo terrò io. E' grazioso- e fece per riprenderlo, arrossendo.  
L'uomo sorrise -No. Accetto il regalo, mi piace! Grazie Natsume.-  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise -La coda ricorda quella della tua voglia- scherzò, di nuovo a suo agio.  
-Oh, hai una voglia Natori-san?- chiese Kitamoto.  
-E dove? Possiamo vederla?- domandò curioso Nishimura.  
-Eh, eh mi spiace, ma non è proprio possibile- fece l'uomo scuotendo l'indice.  
Takashi si diede mentalmente dell'idiota per aver tirato fuori il discorso davanti agli altri.  
-E' in posti strani?- chiese ancora Nishimura scherzando maliziosamente, poi aggiunse, sospettoso -Allora perché Natsume la conosce?-  
Il ragazzo arrossì. -Non è in nessun posto strano!- Cosa che, si rese conto subito dopo a disagio, non poteva sapere per certo.  
-Nessuno di voi due potrà mai vederla...- iniziò in tono solenne l'esorcista.  
-Allora è davvero in posti strani- sussurrò Satoru all'altro.  
-Perché...- proseguì l'esorcista.  
-Natori-san!- cercò d'interromperlo Natsume.  
-... L'ho tolta- annunciò l'uomo scostando la manica dall'avambraccio sinistro.  
-Ooh- fecero i due ragazzi delusi, mentre Takashi poteva vedere chiaramente il piccolo youkai sotto la pelle e  
sospirò.  
-Bene, ragazzi. Ho passato una bella serata con tutti voi, ma ora devo proprio andare o perderò l'ultimo treno- disse l'uomo, guardando l'orologio.  
-Non hai l'auto, Natori-san?- chiese Atsushi.  
-No, di solito preferisco spostarmi in treno, ma credo che ne acquisterò presto una. Adeguarsi sempre a tabelle orarie è seccante. Voi continuate pure a divertirvi.-  
I ragazzi ringraziarono per quanto aveva offerto loro e lo salutarono a malincuore.  
-Ci vediamo, Natsume- salutò l'uomo posandogli di nuovo una mano sui capelli, in una breve carezza. Lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise, poi si voltò, incamminandosi e agitando un braccio in segno di saluto, mentre sotto l'altro teneva il peluches.  
-Natsumeee! E' stato fantastico. Abbiamo passato una serata con il famoso attore Natori Shuuichi! E ci ha anche offerto un sacco di roba.- I due erano entusiasti.  
-Tornerà a trovarti, vero?-  
-E in caso ci avviserai?-  
Takashi sorrideva incerto, tentando di cambiare discorso.  
-Salve.-  
I tre si voltarono verso la voce che li aveva salutati.  
Takashi sorrise -Tanuma!-  
-Ah, ecco! Era Tanuma che stavi cercando prima, Natsume?- chiese Nishimura con uno sguardo che era un misto di delusione e sollievo.  
-E' vero, lui abita qui- rifletté Kitamoto.  
-Oh, Tanuma. Non sai cosa ti sei perso- riprese Satoru -Fino a ora siamo stati con Natori Shuuichi, l'attore! E' un buon amico di Natsume e ci ha comprato da mangiare e da bere. Ha anche pagato lui i giochi.-  
-Ah- commentò il nuovo arrivato con scarso interesse.  
A Tanuma non piaceva Natori-san, ricordò Takashi rammentando il commento che l'altro aveva fatto quando tempo prima l'aveva visto nel cortile della scuola.  
Si diressero tutti verso uno stand per vedere le maschere esposte.  
-Quindi è un tuo amico?- gli chiese Kaname, quando rimasero momentaneamente soli.  
-Sì- rispose Takashi e Tanuma annuì, senza aggiungere altro.

L'esorcista era pensieroso e guardava le rade luci delle case sfrecciare oltre i finestrini del treno.  
La reazione di Natsume quando si erano trovati tra gli alberi l'aveva colto del tutto alla sprovvista. Il ragazzo aveva pensato che lui volesse baciarlo, era stato più che evidente. Perché mai gli fosse venuta in mente una cosa simile proprio in quel momento non lo sapeva, ma certo era stato anomalo da parte sua. Lui aveva sempre scherzato in quel modo con Natsume, ma mai il ragazzo l'aveva preso seriamente.  
In quel momento Natori aveva deciso di baciarlo davvero e l'avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato interrotto dalle voci degli altri.  
Forse era stato meglio così. Forse no.  
Provava un affetto sincero per lui, ma ne era anche stato fortemente attratto fin da quando l'aveva conosciuto. Forse addirittura dal momento in cui l'aveva sorretto per impedirgli di cadere. In quei brevi istanti aveva provato qualcosa che l'aveva spinto a cercarlo quella notte stessa, e assicurarsi che fosse umano non era stata una motivazione del tutto sincera.  
Ovviamente, vista la giovane età, ma soprattutto la sua inesperienza e il fatto che non sembrava pensare ancora a certe cose, non aveva mai tentato nulla più di qualche scherzo o battuta, accettati dall'altro come tali.  
Non comprendeva quindi quel comportamento improvviso da parte sua.  
Che i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati? Che avesse notato la sua attrazione per lui?  
Quando l'aveva abbracciato, al tiro al bersaglio, era stato evidentemente in imbarazzo. Certo, conoscendolo lo sarebbe stato comunque, ma l'intensità della reazione gli dava da riflettere.  
E, cosa più importante, se gli avesse dato fastidio, non sarebbe stato così gentile con lui dopo, pensò osservando il buffo pupazzo.  
"No, se fai un regalo a qualcuno in certe situazioni, non ti dispiace il suo atteggiamento" rifletté.  
Aveva sempre pensato di aspettare ancora un anno o due prima di tentare un approccio reale con Natsume, ma si chiese seriamente se non potesse accelerare i tempi.

*******

-Io vado, Touko-san!-  
La donna si affacciò dal salotto che stava riordinando -Buona giornata, Takashi-kun- gli augurò sorridendogli.  
Quel giorno si sentiva inquieto. "Forse è a causa del sogno?" si chiese. Aveva avuto un altro incubo, ma non lo ricordava bene. Soltanto qualche frammento.  
Non ne capiva il motivo, ma la loro frequenza sembrava essere aumentata da qualche tempo.  
Sbadigliò. Aveva faticato a riprendere sonno.  
Non si accorse di un'ombra che lo osservava da dietro i cespugli.  
Sperava di non addormentarsi in classe. Visto che era ancora abbastanza presto, forse avrebbe potuto appisolarsi un poco prima dell'inizio delle lezioni. Quel giorno doveva anche vedersi con Tanuma dietro la palestra per il pranzo e...  
Inciampò malamente, ma riuscì a cadere in ginocchio, sostenendosi con la mano destra, proteggendo il polso. Era praticamente guarito e a breve avrebbe tolto la fasciatura. Non voleva certo farsi male di nuovo, pensò rimproverandosi la scarsa attenzione.  
Si rialzò voltandosi poi indietro. Un ramo in mezzo alla strada... Si diede mentalmente dello stupido per non averlo notato e, pulitosi alla meglio i pantaloni, riprese a camminare.  
-Naatsuume... Stai già andando a... Scuola?- biascicò una voce nota spuntando dai cespugli.  
-Nyanko-sensei, stai tornando a casa a quest'ora?- domandò in tono di biasimo il ragazzo. -Ah, che puzza!- fece poi, coprendosi naso e bocca con la mano, per evitare l'odore d'alcool.  
-Uhm...- Il gatto mosse le orecchie, all'erta. -Credo che verrò con te per questa mattina- disse affiancando il ragazzo.  
-Come vuoi, ma non puoi entrare nell'edificio, ricorda.-  
-Lo so. Resterò nei dintorni.-

-Natsume! Natsume, svegliati!-  
-Cosa...?- Il ragazzo si strofinò gli occhi sentendo la voce bassa, concitata di Kitamoto dietro di lui e quando alzò gli occhi vide il professore a pochi passi che lo stava guardando.  
-Natsume! Vai alla lavagna e risolvi l'esercizio.-  
La classe sghignazzò e il ragazzo si alzò con un sospiro per fare come richiesto. Rifletté qualche istante e prese a risolvere l'operazione. "Per fortuna questa è semplice", pensò sollevato.  
Mentre ancora scriveva sentì uno strano scricchiolio. Alzò lo sguardo e vide i chiodi della pesante lavagna cedere.  
Con un forte schianto l'ardesia s'infranse in mille pezzi.  
-Natsume!- il professore era corso verso il ragazzo.  
Takashi aveva fatto appena in tempo a scansarsi.  
-Natsume! Stai bene?- L'uomo lo guardava preoccupato.  
-Sto... Bene. Non si preoccupi.-  
-Ne sei certo? Preferisci andare in infermeria?-  
-E' tutto a posto, davvero- lo rassicurò il ragazzo.  
-Va bene. Torna pure al tuo posto allora- poi, rivolto alla classe -Vado ad avvisare per farla sostituire. Non fate confusione.-  
Appena uscito l'insegnante si scatenò il prevedibile parlottio riguardante l'accaduto.  
-Ehi, Natsume. Che fortuna che tu non ti sia fatto male.- Kitamoto si era avvicinato e gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla.  
-Già- sorrise. "Oggi non è la mia giornata..." pensò poi rassegnato, approfittando dell'assenza dell'insegnante per riposarsi un altro poco.  
Un'ombra scivolò non vista fuori dall'aula.

Takashi stava osservando il resto della classe impegnata in una partita di pallavolo durante l'ora di educazione fisica.  
-Natsume.-  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo. -Sensei! Non farti vedere.-  
-C'è qualcosa di strano qua in giro.-  
Si guardò intorno -Io non vedo niente. Sei sicuro?-  
Il falso gatto annuì -Credo che pattuglierò la zona dall'alto, ma tu fai attenzione.-  
-Va bene- rispose Takashi. Sperava che, se realmente c'era uno youkai, non creasse problemi.  
Tornò a guardare il campo quando sentì la voce di Nishimura che si preparava a schiacciare -Guardate che magnifico punto!- ma colpì male la palla che uscì fuori campo e rotolò verso di lui.  
-Bel colpo davvero!- lo prese in giro Kitamoto -Ehi, Natsume, ce la fai a tirarcela?-  
-Sì, ve la passo- disse chinandosi a raccoglierla.  
In quell'istante qualcosa di estremamente rapido gli sfiorò i capelli.  
-Attento!- Kitamoto aveva gridato l'avviso un attimo in ritardo.  
Si sollevò, voltandosi verso la direzione d'origine dell'oggetto. Con stupore vide qualcosa di bianco e veloce diretto contro di lui. Alzò le braccia a proteggersi il viso e udì un tonfo sommesso, ma niente lo colpì.  
Riaprì gli occhi. -Sensei.- Madara, nella sua forma originale, era davanti a lui e una palla da baseball giaceva ai suoi piedi.  
-Natsume! Tutto a posto?- L'insegnante gli era corso accanto.  
-Sì, sto bene!-  
L'uomo guardò la palla bianca ai piedi del ragazzo -Ti deve aver colpito. Ti fa male? Non ti ha preso il braccio, spero.-  
-No, davvero. Non mi ha colpito.-  
Il professore aggrottò la fronte -Non è possibile, è qui in terra. Vai in infermeria e fatti controllare.-  
Il ragazzo annuì, e mentre si avviava sentì l'uomo sbraitare -Chi diavolo ha azionato la macchina per i lanci?-  
Lo youkai gli si affiancò.  
-Cos'era Sensei?-  
-Non lo so. Ho visto solo il primo colpo che ti ha mancato per un soffio e sono sceso a coprirti per il secondo.-  
-Io credo d'aver visto un'ombra vicino al campo da baseball, ma è stato troppo rapido, non ne sono certo- lo informò il ragazzo.  
-Uhm... Vado a cercarlo, ma tu presta la massima attenzione- e si alzò di nuovo in volo.

Quando finalmente suonò la campanella per il pranzo Natsume pensò di dire a Tanuma che quel giorno aveva un altro impegno. Era giunto alla conclusione che anche gli altri incidenti fossero stati provocati dal misterioso youkai e non voleva coinvolgerlo. Uscì dalla classe e percorse il corridoio affollato.  
Nel passare a fianco a due ragazze che chiacchieravano accanto a una finestra, spalancò gli occhi: oltre il vetro un'ombra ghignante e con piccoli occhietti lo osservava. Il vetro s'incrinò.  
-Attenzione!- urlò spingendo a terra le studentesse e coprendole, mentre la finestra sembrava esplodere verso l'interno. I frammenti ricoprirono i tre ragazzi che, dopo un attimo di stupore, vennero circondati da altri studenti.  
-State bene?- chiesero. Le due ragazze sembravano impaurite, ma illese.  
Takashi si voltò per cercare lo youkai e lo vide in fondo al corridoio che lo osservava. Se avesse rotto altre finestre avrebbe senz'altro ferito qualcuno, pensò.  
-Vado... Vado a chiamare gli insegnanti- disse alla piccola folla di studenti che si era radunata, correndo via.  
Doveva allontanarlo.  
Si diresse verso il tetto sperando che non ci fosse nessuno.  
L'ombra lo superò sparendo per la tromba delle scale e Natsume si fermò inquieto, scrutando intorno.  
Non riusciva a vederla, ma temeva un altro attacco a sorpresa. Riprese a salire con cautela. Svoltò su un'altra rampa, ma giunto quasi in cima vide un ragazzo che si apprestava a scendere. Con orrore scorse l'ombra insinuarsi tra i suoi piedi. -Attento!- gli gridò correndo verso di lui, ma lo studente inciampò.  
Natsume afferrò la ringhiera alla sua sinistra con la mano destra e si tenne stretto sperando d'interrompere la caduta dell'altro. L'urto fu violento, e a Takashi scivolò un piede sul gradino inferiore, ma tenne stretta la ringhiera e riuscì, sebbene con difficoltà, a impedire a entrambi di cadere.  
-C-Cavolo, grazie- gli disse lo studente, un po' pallido per lo spavento.  
-Di niente. Scusa ma ho fretta!- gli rispose, riprendendo a salire le scale.  
Era furioso. Quello youkai non poteva mettere in pericolo le persone in quel modo.  
Finalmente arrivò alla porta che dava sul tetto. Era socchiusa.  
Aggrottò la fronte e uscì.  
Non vide niente. Avanzò fin quasi alla rete di protezione e stava per chiamare Nyanko-sensei quando udì una voce familiare.  
-Natsume?-  
Takashi si voltò, raggelato.  
Tanuma era sulla soglia e gli si avvicinò, guardandolo incerto. -Ti ho visto dal cortile accanto a una finestra che si è rotta ed ero preoccupato. Cosa...- ma s'interruppe guardandosi intorno circospetto, percependo la presenza ostile.  
-Vattene! Allontanati!- gli gridò Natsume.  
Kaname comprese e si voltò per fare come richiesto, ma avvertì la presenza davanti a lui e si arrestò.  
L'ombra si materializzò giusto accanto alla porta di ferro che si scardinò.  
-No!- Takashi si lanciò avanti per proteggere l'amico, ma vennero colpiti entrambi e scaraventati a terra.  
Erano storditi ma tentarono di rialzarsi. Kaname però cadde in ginocchio, colto da un capogiro.  
-Tanuma!- Takashi lo sostenne tenendolo per le spalle. -Sensei! Sensei!- chiamò, ma vide che la porta stava per colpirli di nuovo. Si piegò a proteggere l'altro stringendolo forte, preparandosi al colpo.  
Sentì un rumore stridente di rottami e alzò la testa. Nyanko-sensei stringeva il metallo contorto tra le fauci. Un attimo dopo lo gettò a terra e si avventò verso l'ayakashi, che tentò di fuggire, ma venne afferrato dai denti aguzzi dello youkai bianco.  
-Natsume...?-  
Il ragazzo si volse verso l'amico -Tanuma! Stai bene?-  
L'altro annuì e si mise seduto. -Ho... Ho mal di testa. E' ancora qui vero?-  
-Sì-confermò, poi, volgendosi all'ayakashi, sempre sostenendo il ragazzo moro -Cosa vuoi? Perché mi hai attaccato?-  
-Voglio lo Yuujinchou!- disse quello con voce stridula, divincolandosi -Un maledetto umano come te non è degno di possederlo. Consegnamelo!-  
Takashi strinse gli occhi -Se vuoi indietro il tuo nome te lo restituirò.-  
-Il mio nome appartiene a me soltanto. Non puoi darmi ordini. Voglio quel libro per dominare la zona e sottomettere gli umani. Soprattutto uccidere quelli che si ribellano!-  
-E pensi davvero che te lo darei, sapendolo?-  
-Tu non hai il diritto di averlo. Sei solo un misero umano. Siete voi che avete distrutto le nostre tane e avete ucciso tanti di noi. Con lo Yuujinchou posso farvela pagare!-  
L'odio che vedeva in quegli occhi luminosi era profondo.  
-Mi... Dispiace, ma non posso permetterti di prendertela con degli innocenti.-  
L'ombra strattonò più forte, ma Nyanko-sensei la lacerò con i denti, dissolvendola.  
-Sensei, no!-  
-Non avrebbe desistito finché non avesse preso lo Yuujinchou. Non potevo lasciarlo libero.-  
Takashi si morse le labbra -Sì, però...-  
-Stai tranquillo, non l'ho ucciso. Ma ormai è talmente debole che non potrà tentare niente per molto tempo- spiegò, tornando al suo aspetto consueto dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata a Kaname.  
Il ragazzo annuì, tornando a guardare l'amico che si teneva la testa.  
-Tanuma, come ti senti? Ti fa male da qualche parte?- gli chiese in ansia.  
L'altro fece un respiro profondo e gli sorrise. -Sta passando. Non ti preoccupare- disse, sostenendosi da solo.  
Natsume gli posò la testa sulla spalla, sollevato. -Meno male- sussurrò. Quando l'aveva visto sulla soglia aveva sentito la paura serrargli lo stomaco. -Perdonami, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro gli passò un braccio intorno le spalle, cingendolo e lo sentì tremare. -Non è colpa tua- gli sussurrò piano. Perché si riteneva sempre responsabile di ogni incidente? si chiese.  
Con le sue parole aveva sperato di farlo stare meglio, ma con disappunto lo sentì irrigidirsi e vide la sua mano destra serrarsi a pugno.

 

_Il bambino con i capelli neri continuava a parlargli, accusandolo dallo specchio.  
-Stai mentendo. Come sempre. Nessuno di noi due può vedere l'altro.-  
-Allora perché possiamo parlarci? Tu non mi stai guardando?- domandò al riflesso.  
-Noi parliamo, ma sono solo parole. Io non ti vedo. E tu non vedi me.-  
-Posso descriverti. Posso dirti come sei! Così mi crederai?-  
-No, perché saranno comunque menzogne.-  
Non voleva che lo odiasse. -Ti prego, credimi- lo implorò.  
La figura riflessa aveva lo sguardo vuoto, come se davvero non potesse vederlo.  
-Vieni fuori, per favore. Non voglio stare solo. Saremo amici e io ti proteggerò.- Posò le piccole mani sul vetro, ma quello si ruppe in mille frammenti.  
Ora ai sui piedi giaceva il bambino moro, coperto di sangue.  
Inorridì. Cos'aveva fatto?  
Corse alla porta del bagno e gridò per chiamare aiuto.  
Gli adulti accorsero e lui si sentì rincuorare vedendo quei volti familiari, quelle persone gentili.  
-Vi prego, aiutatelo o morirà!-  
-Qui non c'è niente Takashi-kun. E' un'altra bugia, vero?- disse la donna amareggiata.  
-Non dovresti mentire Takashi.- Il volto dell'uomo era severo.  
Sentì un dolore sordo in petto, ma tentò d'ignorarlo e li implorò disperato. -Vi prego! Touko-san, Shigeru-san, lui è in terra. Sta morendo! E' mio amico.-  
-Smetti di mentire. Sei un bugiardo!-  
-No! No! Lui è qui...- gridava, piangendo.  
-Hanno ragione loro. Hai detto che mi avresti protetto. Sei un bugiardo...- disse il bambino moro, con il corpo che cominciava a sgretolarsi. -Bugiardo...-  
-No! Non andare. Non andare via! Tanuma!- _

Il ragazzo si svegliò con uno scossone.  
-Finalmente! E' un pezzo che ti chiamo.-  
Takashi guardò confuso lo youkai poi comprese, sentendo il viso umido -Stavo... Avendo un altro incubo?-  
-Tz! Ultimamente ti capita ogni notte- fece l'ayakashi osservandolo.  
Tanuma...  
Aveva in mente il suo nome. Che l'incubo lo riguardasse?  
-Grazie per avermi svegliato, Sensei- disse asciugandosi le lacrime.

*******

Stavano tornando a casa dopo la scuola e Takashi stiracchiò le braccia. Aveva tolto il tutore già da alcuni giorni, ma ancora notava, apprezzandola, la riconquistata libertà.  
-Natsume, oggi sei impegnato?- Tanuma rivolse la domanda in tono noncurante, ma in realtà sperava davvero che l'altro rispondesse negativamente, visto che di nuovo era praticamente sparito per quasi tutta la settimana, dopo le lezioni.  
L'altro scosse la testa -No. Mi spiace d'esser stato occupato ultimamente.-  
-Sempre youkai, vero?- chiese il ragazzo moro, guardando la strada davanti a sé.  
Takashi non rispose subito, poi annuì.  
Kaname sospirò interiormente, ma non disse nulla. -Allora vuoi venire da me? Visto che domani non c'è scuola possiamo fare una partita a shogi o...- ma s'interruppe; rabbrividì e provò un leggero disagio. Vide che l'amico si era bloccato e fissava qualcosa davanti a loro, poi si voltò verso di lui.  
-Ti... Raggiungo a casa, va bene Tanuma? Vai pure avanti- e stava per avviarsi verso la figura a lui invisibile, ma Kaname lo trattenne per un braccio.  
-Posso restare. Non è troppo forte.-  
Takashi guardò incerto tra il ragazzo di fronte a sé e l'apparente vuoto. -Forse non è il caso.-  
-Non ti sarò d'impaccio, Natsume.-  
Takashi era piuttosto indeciso -Non è quello, solo che... Non voglio che tu stia male.-  
Le labbra del ragazzo moro s'incurvarono in un mezzo sorriso velato di tristezza -Lo so qual'è il motivo. E non ti sarò utile in nessun modo, però...- ma lo lasciò andare senza terminare la frase. -Forse hai ragione. Ti aspetto a casa. Entra pure quando arrivi.-  
Natsume osservò l'amico andare via, senza sapere cosa dire.  
Si avvicinò all'ayakashi, un tipo basso, con occhi sporgenti e la pelle bluastra. -Vuoi qualcosa da me?- gli chiese.  
-Sei diversa da come ricordavo, Natsume Reiko.-  
Il ragazzo sospirò -Sono suo nipote. Sei venuto per avere il tuo nome indietro?- Prima o poi avrebbe smesso di spiegare l'equivoco a tutti gli youkai che lo scambiavano per sua nonna.  
-Sì. E vorrei che ti sbrigassi. Ho fretta.-  
L'atteggiamento di alcuni di loro era a volte piuttosto irritante pensò, ma prese lo Yuujinchou e, trovato il nome, strinse il foglio tra le labbra. "Ameshibantou, ti restituisco il nome" e soffiò.  
-Ti ringrazio, umano. Per sdebitarmi ti dirò che più tardi ci sarà un forte temporale. Ma non ti conviene tornare a casa- e detto ciò svanì.  
Takashi era perplesso. Cos'aveva voluto dire? Guardò il cielo, ma vide solo qualche sporadica nuvola.  
Scrollò le spalle e si diresse verso il tempio.  
Non voleva che Tanuma stesse male per colpa sua, ma finiva comunque per ferirlo.  
Era capitato già altre volte d'incontrare youkai quando erano insieme e l'altro si era sempre allontanato, come Natsume gli aveva chiesto, ma con nello sguardo l'amarezza che cercava sempre di nascondere.  
Quella era stata la prima volta che gli aveva chiesto esplicitamente di restare. Forse non avrebbe dovuto insistere per allontanarlo... Però non voleva neppure che stesse male! E poi c'era la faccenda dello Yuujinchou, di cui ancora non gli aveva parlato.  
Sospirò. Era inutile, non c'era soluzione.  
A meno di non lasciarlo...  
Scosse la testa troncando il pensiero. Voleva bene a Tanuma e quel loro nuovo rapporto lo rendeva felice. Voleva... Desiderava che continuasse.  
Varcò lentamente l'ingresso del viale.  
Ma era giusto così? Non stava forse pensando solo a se stesso?  
"Da quando stiamo insieme gli ho procurato un sacco di problemi" rifletté posando una mano sulla porta di casa dell'amico e facendola scorrere piano.  
Rimase fermo alcuni secondi, incerto, poi si decise ed entrò, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle, senza voltarsi, non notando quindi le scure nubi che avevano preso ad addensarsi nel cielo, limpido fino a poco prima.  
Sapeva che a quell'ora il monaco era al tempio, quindi si diresse direttamente verso la camera del ragazzo moro.  
Lo trovò infatti nella sua stanza, seduto in terra, che dava le spalle all'ingresso e guardava fuori dalla finestra.  
-Sono qui- annunciò entrando.  
-Hai finito?- chiese l'altro, voltandosi con un leggero sorriso.  
Tanuma cercava ogni volta di non fargli pesare niente. Era sempre gentile e Natsume sapeva che avrebbe desiderato soltanto poterlo aiutare. Si chiese ancora se non si stesse comportando da egoista stando con lui.  
Gli sorrise a sua volta -Sì- rispose, sedendoglisi accanto.  
Kaname lo osservò. Ultimamente Natsume era pensieroso. In qualche modo, nonostante gli accennasse più spesso di prima a certe cose, sembrava ancor più restio a condividerle.  
"Io non posso aiutarlo in alcun modo. Gli sarei solo d'intralcio. O peggio" si ripeté l'ennesima volta.  
Era sicuro, nonostante Takashi avesse negato, che la volta in cui lui era svenuto, l'amico si fosse ferito al polso a causa sua. La storia che Nyanko-Sensei aveva subito scacciato l'ayakashi e lui era scivolato cadendo in malo modo non l'aveva mai creduta. Anche la settimana scorsa, sul tetto della scuola, a causa della propria debolezza aveva rischiato di far ferire entrambi. Soprattutto Natsume che sarebbe stato colpito per proteggerlo, se non fosse intervenuto di nuovo Ponta.  
Rammentò il terrore che aveva visto nei suoi occhi quando lui, ignaro, l'aveva chiamato dalla soglia.  
"Non voglio essere un peso per te" pensò di nuovo con una fitta di frustrazione. "Vorrei solo aiutarti. Rimanerti accanto sempre, non solo quando le cose vanno bene, ma anche nei momenti difficili. Però potresti dividere con me le tue preoccupazioni. Questo almeno potrei farlo; anche ora, se tu ti fidassi di me."  
-Natsume- lo chiamò sottovoce.  
L'altro si voltò, in attesa, e il ragazzo moro proseguì. -C'è qualcosa che non va? In questi giorni sei... Taciturno.-  
-No. E' tutto a posto- gli sorrise Takashi.  
Tutto a posto... Kaname sentì l'amarezza pervaderlo. "Non nasconderti sempre. Sono proprio così inutile per te?"  
Takashi notò il lampo di tristezza passare nello sguardo dell'amico e gli si accostò. -Sul serio. Non devi preoccuparti. E' tutto come al solito- gli disse baciandolo.  
Kaname rispose al bacio. "Come al solito... Com'è il solito, per te?" Lo prese tra le braccia, spingendosi più a fondo tra le sue labbra lasciandolo solo dopo diversi secondi.  
Takashi lo guardò, sorridendo incerto -Tanuma...?-  
Il ragazzo moro lo strinse a sé -Cosa provi davvero? Cosa pensi?- gli sussurrò all'orecchio, per poi baciarlo ancora. "Chi sei, Natsume?"  
Quando si staccarono Takashi lo guardò confuso. -Lo... Sai.-  
Tanuma scosse appena la testa -No che non lo so. Sei felice con me, Natsume?-  
La risposta venne spontanea al ragazzo, ma gli si bloccò in gola. E Tanuma? Lui era felice? E se per colpa sua fosse stato ferito? Un'immagine dell'amico steso in terra, coperto di sangue, gli apparve all'improvviso, accompagnata da una pugnalata d'angoscia. Con difficoltà allontanò il pensiero, che non sapeva da dove gli fosse venuto, ma la lama d'ansia rimase, profondamente infissa nel suo cuore.  
 _Sei un bugiardo…_  
-Natsume?-  
Turbato, Takashi si riscosse sforzandosi di scacciare dalla mente quelle parole, odiose e soffocanti, che l'avevano colto di sorpresa. Vide lo sguardo addolorato dell'altro e si rese conto di non aver ancora risposto. Gli sorrise dolcemente -Sì, sono felice.- "Ma è giusto per te?" si chiese ancora.  
Kaname lo lasciò andare e si scostò, guardandolo con occhi accusatori -Bugiardo!-  
Aveva visto l'incertezza negli occhi di Natsume e voleva sapere cosa diavolo pensasse veramente e quali erano di preciso le sue preoccupazioni riguardo la loro relazione. Voleva che glielo dicesse chiaramente. Stava per formulare la domanda, ma notò che si era irrigidito. Aveva spalancato gli occhi e lo guardava con astio, dolore, rabbia...  
Takashi si alzò in piedi e si allontanò di un passo, ma il ragazzo moro gli afferrò un polso -Natsume! Che hai?-  
-Lasciami!- gridò l'altro con voce strozzata, liberandosi dalla stretta.  
-Natsume, cosa...- Kaname non l'aveva mai visto così sconvolto.  
-Se non mi credi lasciami stare!- lo interruppe l'amico gridando, pallido in volto.  
Sconcertato Tanuma si alzò e tentò di avvicinarsi -Natsume, che hai? Visto che stiamo insieme volevo solo...-  
-No!- urlò il ragazzo coprendosi le orecchie, fissando a terra con occhi sbarrati. -No. Non stiamo più insieme. E' inutile... Neppure tu… Neppure tu mi credi!-  
Il ragazzo moro si bloccò, la bocca socchiusa, mentre l'altro correva fuori dalla stanza.

Natsume spalancò la porta di casa e corse fuori. Voleva allontanarsi da Tanuma.  
 _Bugiardo... Bugiardo..._  
Le parole gli risuonavano nella mente affondandogli amare e brucianti nel cuore. "Perché? Perché? Lui lo sa che li vedo, che è vero!" pensò disperatamente.  
Un fulmine cadde in lontananza. Il cielo era coperto di nubi nere, ma lui non se ne accorse.

-Natsume!- Il ragazzo moro oltrepassò la porta e precipitandosi all'esterno, travolse il falso gatto, facendo finire entrambi pesantemente a terra.  
-Che diavolo fai, moccioso? Ma che vi è preso a tutti e due?-  
Un fulmine in lontananza. Cominciò a piovere.  
Kaname si mise a sedere -Ponta!-  
-E' Nyanko-sensei!- disse lo youkai irritato, colpendo il ragazzo con una testata.  
-Spiegami che succede! Natsume esce e quasi mi calpesta senza accorgersene; tu schizzi fuori dalla porta e m'investi! Che cavolo fate, maledetti ragazzini!-  
Tanuma fissò l'ayakashi, massaggiandosi la mascella -Lui mi... Mi ha lasciato- disse incredulo.  
-Ah, e perché?- chiese lo youkai senza tante cerimonie.  
-Io... Non so bene. Stavamo parlando, gli ho chiesto... Beh, una cosa e poi lui si è arrabbiato.-  
-Sii più chiaro, così non ci capisco niente- disse il gatto mentre un altro fulmine cadeva, più vicino.  
Il ragazzo moro si passò una mano tra i capelli, nervoso -Ecco, gli ho chiesto se con me era felice, lui ha detto di sì, ma mentiva. Cioè, non proprio, ma non era neppure sincero. Gliel'ho detto e lui si è arrabbiato ed è fuggito.-  
Il falso gatto strinse gli occhi -Cosa gli hai detto esattamente?-  
Kaname rifletté -Che è un bugiardo...-  
-Idiota! L'hai fatta grossa.-  
Allo sguardo confuso dell'altro lo youkai si spiegò -Natsume ha spesso incubi che riguardano il suo passato, in cui da bambino veniva sempre accusato di mentire perché vedeva gli ayakashi e per questo era continuamente solo, passato da una famiglia all'altra come un pacco. Eppure lo sapevi, no?-  
 _Neppure tu mi credi._ A Tanuma tornarono alla mente le parole che l'amico gli aveva rivolto e lo sguardo addolorato che le aveva accompagnate.  
Si morse le labbra -Sì, ma… Ma io non intendevo realmente. Volevo solo chiedergli perché non era sincero con me. Volevo aiutarlo… Volevo dirgli...- "Quanto è importante per me" pensò affranto. Perché non lo capiva? Perché non gli dava la possibilità di dimostrarglielo?  
Si alzò di nuovo -Devo chiarire questa cosa. E' stupido che stia male per un fraintendimento.-  
Un altro fulmine cadde, ancora più vicino.  
Lo youkai mosse le orecchie percependo qualcosa -No! E' meglio che tu resti qui.-  
-Perché? Che succede?-  
Il falso gatto lo guardò seriamente -Ora gli saresti solo d'intralcio. Sta arrivando un ayakashi. E grosso anche. Se tu ci finissi in mezzo sarebbe un problema.-  
Kaname si accigliò, preoccupato e indeciso -Ma...-  
-Devo sbrigarmi ad andare da lui. Se vieni ora potresti metterlo in pericolo, ti è chiaro?-  
L'umano abbassò il volto e strinse i pugni con rabbia. -Va bene. Aspetterò qui. Vai da lui, per favore.-  
-Non c'è bisogno che me lo dica tu!- e lo youkai corse via.

Parole. Immagini. Accuse. Tanuma riflesso in uno specchio che poi s'infrangeva. Tanuma che lo accusava.  
Adulti che lo accusavano.  
 _Bugiardo._ Non è vero! Menzogne… Io li vedo! _Non mi vedi._ Tu lo sai che è vero! _Sei felice?_ Allora perché? _Bugiardo._ No! Sono solo... Sarai mio amico? _Bugiardo._ Credimi! _No._ Tanuma! _Bugiardo._ NO!  
Natsume inciampò e cadde carponi. I pensieri gli vorticavano nella mente come centinaia di trottole urlanti.  
Si prese la testa fra le mani. Non capiva più niente, gli sembrava di scoppiare.  
Gridò fino a rimanere senza fiato, finché la voce si perse in lontananza.  
Improvvisamente fu tutto vuoto. Nessun pensiero. Nessuna immagine. Nessuna voce. Niente.  
Ansimava e sentiva vagamente il petto bruciargli. Lentamente si fece strada un suono. Uno scroscio. Aprì gli occhi e vide grosse gocce d'acqua cadere intorno. Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo cupo.  
-Piove...- mormorò. Da quanto? Ora sentiva le gocce anche sulla pelle, sul viso, scivolargli tra i capelli.  
Sbattè le palpebre per scacciare l'acqua e si riscosse. Un fulmine cadde nelle vicinanze.  
Si alzò in piedi e prese a camminare. Si sentiva spossato, stordito. Da quanto correva? Si guardò intorno. Era quasi arrivato a casa.  
Tanuma... Perché Tanuma gli aveva detto quelle cose? Provò una fitta di dolore al pensiero che l'altro non gli credesse. -Eppure sa che li vedo. Lui sa che...- No, non era quello. Cosa gli aveva detto?  
Si guardò le mani. La cartella! L'aveva lasciata da lui. -Devo tornare a prenderla.- Così gli avrebbe chiesto cosa intendeva. Perché non glielo aveva domandato subito?  
Portò una mano alla tempia, la testa gli pulsava e si sentiva confuso -Che diavolo mi è preso?-  
Un tuono. Il ragazzo sussultò, rabbrividendo e stringendosi nelle braccia. Non gli piacevano i tuoni. La nebbia che gli avvolgeva la mente cominciò a diradarsi.  
Si voltò, deciso comunque a tornare indietro, nonostante il timore che potesse tuonare ancora. -Mi sbrigherò- si disse, facendosi coraggio.  
-Natsume!-  
-Nyanko-sensei...-  
Vide lo youkai che gli correva incontro e gli sembrò che solo in quel momento i suoi pensieri fossero di nuovo lucidi.  
-Natsume stanno arrivando guai!-  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
-Sta arrivando uno youkai enorme. E' lui che controlla i fulmini e si avvicina sempre più.-  
-Già, piove...- il ragazzo sembrò rammentare qualcosa -Un ayakashi me l'aveva detto.-  
-Cosa ti ha detto?-  
Cercò di ricordare -Che... Ci sarebbe stato un temporale... E non dovevo tornare a casa. Non mi _conveniva_ tornare a casa, per l'esattezza.- Aggrottò la fronte. -Cosa vuol dire, Sensei?-  
-Natsume, quei fulmini si stanno dirigendo dritti a casa tua.-  
Takashi si voltò di scatto, appena in tempo per vederne uno ancora più vicino.  
-No, no, no!- Prese a correre furiosamente, il gatto a fianco.  
-Perché, Sensei?- chiese angosciato.  
-Sembra una vendetta. Hai fatto qualcosa a qualche youkai?-  
-No!- La casa era in vista. -Devo farli uscire?-  
-Per farli friggere? No, devono restare chiusi dentro.-  
-Va bene!- Natsume entrò di corsa in casa tenendo le scarpe in mano.-  
Un altro fulmine, sempre più vicino.  
-Touko-san! Shigeru-san!-  
-Takashi-kun! Oh, meno male. Ero così preoccupata che tu fossi fuori con questo tempaccio- poi, osservandolo -Caro, ma sei del tutto fradicio...-  
Il ragazzo l'interruppe -Mi raccomando, non uscite. Non uscite assolutamente.- Vide che i due lo guardavano sconcertati e cercò di calmarsi. Ridacchiò -Intendo, è davvero un brutto temporale. Vi bagnereste fino alle ossa. Vado... Vado a fare un bagno.- Stava per voltarsi quando l'uomo lo chiamò -Takashi, va tutto bene?-  
Natsume si costrinse a fingere calma -Sì. E' tutto a posto. Ho solo freddo e sarà meglio che mi cambi in fretta. Scusate.- Sorrise loro e salì piano le scale, invece di correre come avrebbe voluto.  
Chiusa la porta della camera aprì la finestra e, rimessosi le scarpe, saltò sul tetto e scivolò a terra.

-Caro, starà davvero bene? Sembrava così agitato.-  
L'uomo sospirò -Non possiamo fare altro che aspettare. Forse un giorno ci dirà cosa lo preoccupa.-  
La donna annuì poco convinta -Oh! Ho dimenticato di mettere gli asciugamani puliti nell'armadio del bagno. Glieli porto subito, o prenderà un raffreddore.-

L'esorcista osservò in lontananza il temporale che era scoppiato.  
-Hiiragi, secondo te è normale?-  
-No. E' opera di un ayakashi.-  
-Lo sospettavo. Voglio andare a controllare.- "E' proprio verso la zona dove abita Natsume. Pensavo di andare a trovarlo oggi, ma non per motivi del genere" pensò accigliato.  
-Attento, Natori!-  
L'uomo si voltò appena in tempo. Doveva sbrigarsi a esorcizzare quell'ultimo youkai. Sperando che fosse veramente l'ultimo...

-Nyanko-sensei!-  
-Sono qui. Andiamo- disse il suo guardiano, prendendo il suo aspetto originale.  
Il ragazzo salì sul suo dorso -Cerchiamolo! Voglio capire cosa vuole. Magari desidera soltanto riavere il suo nome, come gli altri.-  
Madara non era convinto, ma tacque, volando verso le basse, dense nubi.  
-Eccolo Natsume. Quello che sembra una torpedine!- Natsume vide il grosso pesce appiattito che pareva nuotare tra le nubi.  
-Raggiungilo, Sensei!- Lo youkai accelerò e il ragazzo si coprì il viso con un braccio per evitare le sferzate di pioggia.  
Cadde un altro fulmine.  
Natsume strinse le labbra. Erano sempre più vicini.  
Provò a parlargli -Hey, tu! Perché vuoi attaccare quella casa?-  
Il pesce si volse appena -Sei qui, piccolo umano distruttore. Mi vendicherò di te.-  
La voce era bassa e profonda.  
-Perché? Che cosa ti ho fatto?- gridò il ragazzo per farsi sentire oltre il frastuono.  
-Tanto poco contano per te gli altri esseri che neppure ricordi? E' per questo che odio gli umani.- E lanciò un altro fulmine.  
-Fermo!- gridò il ragazzo. -Sensei non possiamo bloccarlo?-  
-Non è semplice. Guarda quanto è grosso. E non posso facilmente morderlo, rischieremmo di venire arrostiti.-  
-Affiancati a lui allora, voglio parlargli di nuovo!-  
Lo youkai fece quanto richiesto.  
-Ascoltami. Non so a cosa ti riferisci, ma se ti ho fatto un torto sono pronto a rimediare. Lascia stare quella casa però. Per favore!-  
Una bassa risata fece vibrare l'aria intorno. -Sempre pronti a chiedere, voi creature egoiste. Quel che è importante per gli altri lo distruggete e poi chiedete pietà per voi. No! Avrò la mia vendetta.-  
-Ma io non so di cosa parli!- gridò frustrato il ragazzo -Spiegami, per favore. Cosa ho distrutto?-  
-La mia dimora! E io distruggerò la tua!-  
Un altro fulmine cadde sulla strada, a pochi metri dal cancello.  
-Quale dimora? Quando?-  
La torpedine si stava spazientendo -La mia dimora vicino al vecchio pozzo nel bosco.-  
-Cosa...?- il ragazzo non capiva.  
-Le pietre, Natsume! Il cumulo di pietre!- esclamò Madara.  
Takashi ricordò le pietre su cui era inciampato diverse settimane prima, mentre l'altro youkai, Takaze, lo stava inseguendo.  
"Accidenti!" pensò. -Ti prego, perdonami. Non sapevo fosse la tua dimora. Andrò a sistemarla, ma tu smettila.-  
-No. Voi maledetti umani non mantenete mai la parola.-  
-Te lo giuro! E poi in quella casa ci sono persone innocenti. Loro non ti hanno fatto niente!-  
-Non mi interessa la vita degli umani. Come a voi non importa della nostra. E ora lasciami in pace!- Gli gridò lanciando un fulmine verso di loro. Madara si scansò appena in tempo.  
-Dannazione, Natsume. Non so come fermarlo!-  
-Osservalo Sensei. Mi sembra che non sia sempre carico. Appena lanciato un fulmine deve passare un po' prima che possa lanciarne un altro. Cerchiamo di fermarlo in quel momento.-  
-Va bene!-  
Provarono ad attaccarlo, ma l'enorme pesce li teneva lontani muovendo le pinne.  
-E' scaltro, il dannato!- imprecò lo youkai bianco.  
-Ti prego Sensei, proviamo ancora.-  
Madara si diresse nuovamente verso l'ayakashi che si stava abbassando per cercare di colpire l'edificio più facilmente. Partì un altro fulmine, che si abbatté sulla strada, davanti al cancello.  
-Adesso, Sensei!-  
Si scagliarono verso l'immenso pesce e Madara riuscì ad addentarlo lateralmente. Tentò di trascinarlo via, ma quello scosse tutto il corpo e riuscì a liberarsi. Ragazzo e youkai vennero separati, ma l'ayakashi bianco recuperò facilmente il suo protetto.  
Un nuovo fulmine cadde direttamente nel giardino.  
Takashi strinse i denti. Un altro ancora e li avrebbe colpiti!  
-Portami vicino a lui!-  
-Che intenzioni hai?-  
-Convincerlo! A tutti i costi!-  
Si avvicinarono ancora -Ascoltami...-  
-Adesso basta, mi hai seccato umano!- sbraitò lo youkai spostandosi rapidamente per colpirli. Madara non riuscì a evitarlo del tutto e la pinna laterale, affilata come un rasoio gli lacerò in parte il fianco e colpì di striscio il braccio di Takashi, provocandogli un taglio profondo.  
Persero quota, ma lo youkai bianco si riprese presto -Stai bene Natsume?-  
-S-sì...- il ragazzo si stringeva la ferita con l'altra mano. -E tu, Sensei?-  
-Ci vuole altro per me. Non sono uno qualunque, io!-  
Il ragazzo annuì, prendendo poi a guardarsi intorno. Ci doveva essere qualcosa che poteva fare. Qualcosa per fermarlo. Ma intorno a loro c'erano soltanto i campi, la foresta, le case, la strada… Lo sguardo gli s'illuminò.  
-Sensei, tu... Pensi di poter sopportare una scarica diretta?- chiese sommesso.  
-Che diavolo ti salta in mente, idiota?- ruggì l'altro.  
-Rispondimi, ti prego.-  
L'ayakashi rifletté -Probabilmente sì, ma _tu_ no di certo.-  
-Lo so... Abbassati e prendi il cavo elettrico da quei pali. Cerca di tagliarlo più lungo che puoi.-  
Lo youkai fece come richiesto e strappò via una ventina di metri di cavo.  
-E adesso?- chiese.  
-Io salterò su di lui tenendo un capo e tu lo avvolgerai con l'altro. Appena lancerà il fulmine la scarica sarà divisa e una parte verrà assorbita dallo stesso ayakashi. Tu però dovrai bloccare il resto.-  
-E' assurdo! Sei diventato matto?-  
-E' l'unica possibilità!- rispose Takashi. -Pensi di farcela Sensei?-  
Lo youkai rallentò il volo -Sei certo che funzionerà?-  
-No, ma hai altre idee?- chiese semplicemente il ragazzo.  
-E tu? Se resti lì sopra verrai abbrustolito.- Lo youkai vide il ragazzo esitare prima di rispondere.  
-Salterò giù prima che lanci il fulmine. Tu dovrai cercare di recuperarmi.-  
-Ma non posso fare due cose contemporaneamente!-  
Il ragazzo gli accarezzò un lato della testa -Sei veloce, Nyanko-Sensei. Ce la farai.-  
-Lo spero per te, stupido moccioso!-  
-Sensei, un'ultima cosa. Se... Se io non dovessi farcela, potrai avere lo Yuujinchou- disse, slacciandosi il marsupio e lasciandolo cadere al suolo. -E in tal caso, ti prego, aiuta i Fujiwara. Salvali Sensei...-  
-Dannati ragazzini umani! Li detesto!- gridò Madara lanciandosi verso il pesce elettrico.  
Arrivati abbastanza vicini lo youkai bianco salì a candela, per evitare altre sferzate delle pinne, poi prese e ridiscendere, rallentando e volando poco sopra la torpedine per permettere al ragazzo di saltare. -Ricorda che non mi piace la carne bruciata, quindi vedi di saltare al momento giusto. Al resto penserò io.-  
-Va bene, Sensei!- disse Takashi prima di balzare sul dorso del pesce. Quello si dimenò, ma il ragazzo si era afferrato alla pinna della coda e riuscì a non cadere. Fece rapidamente passare il capo intorno alla parte più sottile, poi lo tenne stretto, mentre Madara si apprestava a fare il primo giro intorno all'ayakashi. Il cavo venne strattonato fortemente, ma Natsume riuscì a tenerlo fermo e vi si aggrappò per non cadere.  
La torpedine si apprestava a scaricare un altro fulmine. -Presto Sensei!- urlò il ragazzo.  
-Lo so!- gridò di rimando lo youkai bianco, terminando il secondo giro e andando rapidamente a frapporsi tra loro e la casa. Il ragazzo percepì un lieve formicolio sulla pelle che andava intensificandosi velocemente. Il pesce cominciò a risplendere. Era il momento. Saltò giù.  
Il fulmine partì.

Madara vide il ragazzo saltare e tenne lo sguardo fisso sul corpo che cadeva. Il fulmine lo colpì un istante dopo, ma strinse i denti, gli occhi fissi su Natsume. Vide che venne spostato lateralmente dall'onda d'urto.  
Sentiva l'elettricità scorrergli in tutto il corpo e irrigidirgli i movimenti, ma si lanciò verso Takashi. Rapidamente si trasformò in gatto, poi riprese la forma originale per disperdere l'elettricità che altrimenti avrebbe ferito l'umano. Era ancora stordito e non riusciva a volare bene, ma Natsume si sarebbe schiantato in pochissimi istanti.  
-Stramaledetti ragazzini umani!- gridò. Diede fondo a tutte le sue energie, ma non era certo di farcela.  
Pochi metri! Pochi metri! Si diede un'ultima spinta e scivolò sul terreno artigliandolo con le unghie, sollevando terra e sradicando cespugli.  
L'aveva preso? Si guardò il dorso.  
Sul pelo bianco giaceva il corpo del ragazzo, immobile. -Ehi, Natsume? Sveglia, stupido marmocchio!- disse scrollandosi leggermente.  
Takashi aprì gli occhi -S-Sensei...?- Si mise a sedere e fissò la casa oltre il muro di cinta. Intatta!  
Si guardò intorno -Ce l'hai fatta, Sensei... Ce l'hai fatta davvero.-  
Sembrava sinceramente stupito e l'ayakashi si irritò -Chi diavolo pensi ch'io sia? Razza di stupido idiota di un...-  
S'interruppe. Il ragazzo lo stava abbracciando -Grazie, Sensei.-  
-Umphf. Che facciamo ora?-  
-Dov'è lo youkai?-  
-Sta ancora volando, ma non può più nuocere. Ti porto da lui?-  
-Sì, per favore.-  
Spiccarono un nuovo balzo e volarono verso l'ormai minuscola torpedine.  
Natsume si rese conto che la pioggia era cessata, probabilmente da un po'. -Sensei, perché ha aspettato tanto prima di vendicarsi?-  
-Può scatenare fulmini durante forti temporali, ma non può generarne da solo. Ha dovuto attendere l'evento naturale.- Il ragazzo annuì.  
Giunsero accanto allo youkai, che aveva ora le dimensioni di una carpa.  
-Sei venuto per farmi mangiare da questo ayakashi?- chiese irato il pesce.  
-Sono venuto per scusarmi con te- disse il ragazzo sinceramente.  
-Non ha senso. Sono ormai privo di poteri.-  
-Sì, ma io ti ho fatto un torto e voglio scusarmi. Ti prometto che rimetterò le pietre esattamente come vuoi. Te ne troverò anche altre, se preferisci.-  
-Ah, un umano che mantiene le promesse! Sarebbe divertente- affermò sprezzante l'altro.  
-Non perdere tempo con lui, Natsume. Ormai non ci darà più fastidio.- Madara era sinceramente dell'idea di mangiarselo.  
Takashi guardò negli occhi la torpedine -Gli esseri umani non sono tutti uguali, ci sono molte persone gentili- disse lanciando un'occhiata sotto di sé, poi riportò gli occhi sulla torpedine -Come tra voi youkai, del resto. Verrò.-  
L'altro ricambiò lo sguardo per alcuni secondi -Il mio nome è Sakaminari. Se mai verrai, cosa in cui non credo, chiamami e ti dirò cosa fare.- Cominciò a svanire -Vediamo quanto ci metterai a dimenticare la tua parola- lo schernì, sparendo definitivamente.  
-Non lo dimenticherò, Sakaminari- mormorò il ragazzo, accasciandosi sul dorso dello youkai.  
-Ehi moccioso, sei svenuto?-  
-Sono solo stanco...- rispose l'altro con voce in parte soffocata dalla pelliccia bianca su cui si era lasciato cadere.  
-Già, immagino. E sei anche ferito. Debole creatura- disse il suo guardiano, scuotendo rassegnato l'enorme testa. -Torniamo a terra. Devo prendermi lo Yuujinchou.-  
-Sensei, sono vivo...-  
-Non è detto. Potresti ancora morire per la ferita.-  
-Taci, Sensei.-  
Toccarono terra pochi istanti dopo, dando le spalle all'abitazione, accanto al marsupio che il ragazzo si allacciò nuovamente in vita, mentre lo youkai riprese la sua forma da gatto.  
-Tanuma voleva seguirti, ma gli ho detto di aspettare a casa sua. Credo che dovresti andare da lui.-  
-Tanuma...- sentì una fitta di dolore prima ancora di rammentare l'accaduto. Chiuse gli occhi. Era davvero finita così? Forse era la cosa migliore. Almeno per l'amico.  
-Non sono un bugiardo... Lui ha detto che sono un bugiardo.- L'accusa dell'altro gli penetrava diretta nel cuore. -Eppure lo sa che vedo gli youkai...- mormorò.  
-Non è per quello che ti ha dato del bugiardo. Dovresti ascoltare quello che dicono gli altri.-  
Takashi faceva fatica a ricordare, ma Nyanko-sensei aveva ragione. Tanuma intendeva dire qualcos'altro... Stava dicendo...  
-Comunque- riprese lo youkai interrompendo i suoi pensieri -credo che la prima cosa da fare sia medicarti il braccio. Goccioli sangue e non voglio che m'impiastricci.-  
Si voltarono per varcare il cancello e li videro sulla soglia.  
-Il... Il gatto... Parla?- I Fujiwara li osservavano sconvolti.  
Il ragazzo si gelò sul posto.  
Avevano visto? Avevano sentito?  
Abbracciati l'una all'altro i coniugi lo fissavano, senza muoversi. Gli occhi sbarrati.  
"No... No..." Natsume sentì il cuore in gola. Voleva sorridere, fingere che non fosse accaduto nulla, far loro credere di aver immaginato cose che non esistevano.  
Rimase immobile.  
-T-Takashi... Kun?- chiamò la donna e fece per muovere un passo verso di lui, ma l'uomo la trattenne -Ferma! Non puoi andare!- gridò.  
 _Mostro!_  
"Un mostro... Ai loro occhi sono un mostro..." Natsume sentì un dolore sordo, profondo, mentre le lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi.  
Anche loro... Come tutti!  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto stava correndo, la vista offuscata dalle lacrime.  
Non voleva. Non voleva vedere i loro occhi. Non voleva ascoltare anche da loro quelle parole. Non voleva!  
Correva disperatamente, desiderando solo andare lontano. Lontano. Lontano. Fuggire.  
Più volte cadde e si rialzò riprendendo a correre, scansando i rami dei cespugli con le mani o lasciando che lo sferzassero.  
Non voleva più sentire niente. Non voleva vedere niente. Perché doveva sempre finire così? Perché le cose non potevano cambiare? L'aveva sperato così tanto questa volta. Così profondamente...  
Un sasso gli sfuggì da sotto il piede e perse l'equilibrio, spostò il peso sulla gamba destra, ma troppo vicino al bordo del declivio. Il terreno cedette e lui scivolò gridando, rotolando lungo il pendio. Batté la testa su una roccia e il suo corpo si arrestò pochi metri dopo. Inerte.

-Natsume! Natsume!- il falso gatto era rimasto alcuni istanti a osservare la coppia di umani, entrambi molto agitati. Appena il ragazzo era fuggito l'uomo l'aveva chiamato, ma non si era mosso, sebbene la donna l'incitasse a seguirlo. A quel punto si era voltato per correre dietro a Takashi, ma già non riusciva più a vederlo. Prese la sua forma originale e sorvolò la zona.  
Lo avvistò poco dopo che correva su uno stretto sentiero che costeggiava una zona scoscesa. Si abbassò per raggiungerlo, ma lo vide cadere malamente e fermarsi ai piedi della china.  
-Accidenti a lui!- imprecò lo youkai atterrandogli accanto.  
Il ragazzo era disteso sul dorso. Immobile. Provò a chiamarlo e scuoterlo piano, ma era incredibilmente pallido e non si riprese.  
Non poteva lasciarlo lì, ma non se la sentiva di muoverlo in quelle condizioni.  
Doveva chiamare aiuto e Tanuma era l'unico a cui potesse rivolgersi.  
Volò verso il tempio con tutta la rapidità di cui era capace.  
Indicò il percorso all'altro anche se ovviamente, e celandone l'irritazione, aveva dovuto riprendere la sua forma da gatto.  
In mezz'ora fu di ritorno con il ragazzo moro, ma Natsume era scomparso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' stato un primo capitolo lungo, denso di eventi, ma non me la sono sentita di spezzarlo, proprio perché il susseguirsi graduale di alcuni cambiamenti non venisse interrotto.  
> Il successivo sarà invece più breve.  
> In questo capitolo Natsume si trova ad affrontare sentimenti, timori, che non riesce a gestire perché dovuti in parte a qualcosa per lui ancora sconosciuto, seppure desiderato.  
> Se per tutta la vita si è stati praticamente soli, senza aver potuto intessere legami profondi, senza aver avuto modo di sentirsi amati, accettati, quando tale possibilità sembra realizzarsi, per quanto sia qualcosa che aneliamo, possiamo restarne inconsciamente confusi, spaventati, e il timore di perderla può farsi tanto profondo da indurci a fuggire da essa per primi, per evitare la successiva delusione che, in qualche modo, si ritiene inevitabile.  
> Può essere molto più facile amare gli altri, che credere di poter essere amati mostrandoci per come siamo veramente.


	2. Un mondo fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il segreto che Natsume aveva fatto di tutto per celare ai Fujiwara è infine stato scoperto. Il mondo che aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di proteggere si è infranto. Un mondo costruito sulle menzogne, ma che per lui ha rappresentato, sebbene per pochi mesi soltanto, la felicità.  
> Si può tornare a vivere fingendo di ignorare cosa siano l'amore e la gentilezza, dopo averli conosciuti? La risposta nel suo cuore è chiara. Non altrettanto lo è la scelta che deve compiere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I "conbini" in Giappone sono dei convenience stores o markets dove trovare un po' di tutto, aperti 24 ore su 24.

_Possiamo illuderci che ci basti osservare da lontano ciò che desideriamo.  
Possiamo farlo, certo, finché l'illusione non s'infrange._

Takashi percepì un lieve tepore e l'impressione di muoversi. O meglio, una sensazione di movimento.  
Socchiuse le palpebre, e le immagini oscillarono confusamente alcuni secondi prima che riuscisse a mettere a fuoco.  
Qualcuno lo sosteneva. Chi era? Provò a dire qualcosa, ma gli uscì solo un gemito.  
-Natsume? Natsume!-  
Una voce familiare. Cercò di concentrarsi. -Natori...San?- Che ci faceva Natori-san lì?  
L'uomo, che si era fermato, riprese a camminare, in fretta -Ora ti porto a casa tua, stai tranquillo.-  
Era con Natori-san e sarebbe andato a casa...  
Pian piano la mente gli si schiariva. Strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte, guardandosi intorno. Era ancora giorno, ma le pesanti e scure nubi che coprivano il cielo rendevano la giornata piuttosto buia.  
Improvvisamente ricordò tutto e cercò di svincolarsi dalle braccia dell'uomo -No, no! Non a casa. Fammi scendere. Io...- ma si bloccò, preso da un inaspettato attacco di nausea. Si rese conto che la testa gli girava e gli faceva male, mentre prendeva coscienza anche delle fitte che pulsavano al braccio destro. Chiuse gli occhi per evitare che la nausea peggiorasse.  
L'uomo si era fermato di nuovo e lo guardava preoccupato -Natsume, è successo qualcosa con i Fujiwara?-  
Il ragazzo si sentiva troppo debole per potersene andare da solo, ma non voleva tornare dai Fujiwara. Non in quel momento, non in quelle condizioni.  
-Per favore Natori-san... Non portarmi a casa. Per favore...- pregò, mordendosi le labbra per impedirsi di piangere.  
L'esorcista lo guardò alcuni secondi, riflettendo. Era gelato, totalmente bagnato per la pioggia, e la ferita al braccio andava medicata al più presto. Aveva anche battuto la testa, come dimostravano le ciocche macchiate di sangue.  
-Va bene se ti porto a casa mia? Ci vorrà un po' però- lo avvisò.  
Quando Natsume annuì l'uomo riprese a camminare. Sentì che il corpo del ragazzo si rilassava di nuovo, e gli si stringeva contro, probabilmente in cerca di calore.  
Poco dopo raggiunse l'auto che aveva lasciato sul ciglio della strada.  
-Ce la fai a stare in piedi un attimo mentre apro?-  
Takashi annuì e posò i piedi a terra. Non si sentiva stabile e il mondo sembrava ondeggiare, ma l'uomo lo sostenne con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano apriva la portiera. Lo aiutò a sistemarsi sul sedile e si sfilò la giacca con cui lo coprì prima di allacciargli la cintura di sicurezza.  
Entrò anche lui e osservò il suo passeggero, posando le braccia sul volante. Era voltato verso il finestrino e i suoi occhi guardavano fuori, ma sembravano sperduti e disperati come non li aveva mai visti prima.  
-Natsume, mi vuoi spiegare cosa è successo?-  
Vide le palpebre del ragazzo serrarsi, come se il ricordo dell'accaduto lo ferisse fisicamente. Quando le sollevò gli occhi erano lucidi. Parlò senza voltarsi -Loro... Loro hanno scoperto che... Che vedo gli youkai.-  
L'attore aggrottò le sopracciglia -E non l'hanno accettato?-  
-Hanno visto tutto. Ed erano... Spaventati. Avevano paura... Di me- terminò con voce spezzata.  
Sprofondò il viso nella giacca, ma non prima che Natori potesse vedere una lacrima scorrergli sul viso.  
L'uomo si voltò con espressione cupa.  
-Beh, non ci vorrà molto, ma prima dobbiamo andare in ospedale. Tu riposa, ma cerca di non addormentarti visto che hai battuto la testa, va bene?- Vide l'altro annuire e mise in moto.

Il viaggio era stato silenzioso e Natsume non si era praticamente mosso, limitandosi a guardare in basso tutto il tempo.  
La sosta in ospedale era stata breve e senza troppe domande, grazie al fatto che l'esorcista aveva un amico medico che era a conoscenza del suo secondo lavoro e spesso l'aveva aiutato. In breve il taglio al braccio era stato medicato e dopo attenta visita, non riscontrando problemi dovuti al colpo alla testa, al ragazzo era stata soltanto disinfettata la lacerazione e coperta con un cerotto; in quanto al gonfiore, sarebbe sparito in qualche giorno.  
Ripresa la strada verso casa Natori si chiese cosa fosse accaduto effettivamente e come il ragazzo si fosse procurato quelle ferite. _Hanno visto tutto_. Probabilmente le parole di Natsume significavano che lo avevano visto con qualche youkai e forse si era ferito in quell'occasione. Nessuna meraviglia che si fossero spaventati.  
Certo. Comprensibile.  
Però con tutto il timore che si può provare, se un membro della tua famiglia è ferito dovresti aiutarlo! Pensò Natori, furioso.  
Non conosceva bene la storia di Natsume, se non per qualche vago accenno. Sapeva che era stato affidato a parenti sempre diversi, finché non era stato accolto dai Fujiwara, a cui aveva tenuto segreta la sua capacità.  
Natsume aveva un animo sensibile, pronto ad aiutare e difendere chiunque fosse in difficoltà e chiedesse il suo aiuto, youkai e persone. Era troppo tenero, glielo aveva sempre detto.  
E semplice da ferire, lo aveva sempre pensato.  
Bene, se non volevano Natsume, non sarebbe stato lui a riportarglielo!  
Poteva immaginare con fin troppa chiarezza che tipo di difficoltà e sofferenze doveva aver sopportato fin da bambino per colpa degli youkai. Lui era stato abbastanza fortunato a nascere in una famiglia di ex esorcisti e nonostante questo... Mentre il ragazzo non aveva avuto neppure quella possibilità. Strinse il volante con rabbia.  
Poco dopo parcheggiò nel garage della villetta e scese per aiutarlo. Natsume poteva camminare, ma lo sostenne comunque per sicurezza, passandogli un braccio intorno le spalle.  
Sebbene l'aria non fosse particolarmente fredda, notò che si stringeva nella giacca.  
-Ecco, questa è la mia casa. Scusa l'eventuale disordine, ma sono spesso fuori, come sai- disse passandogli un paio di pantofole prese da un'elegante scarpiera all'ingresso.  
-Scusa l'intrusione, Natori-san- mormorò il ragazzo, mentre s'infilava le pantofole e seguiva il padrone di casa in soggiorno.  
-Tu siediti pure mentre vado ad accendere il riscaldamento- comunicò l'esorcista, sparendo in un'altra stanza.  
Soltanto il giorno prima era a cena con loro... Takashi non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine dei gentili Fujiwara che lo guardavano con timore e del signor Fujiwara che tratteneva la moglie che aveva accennato ad andargli incontro.  
Li aveva spaventati. Loro erano sempre stati gentili con lui e lui li aveva ripagati in quel modo. Era normale che le persone fossero spaventate dagli youkai.  
E da chi poteva vederli.  
Le dita serrarono il tessuto della giacca. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che prima o poi l'avrebbero scoperto. La cosa migliore per ripagare la loro gentilezza sarebbe stata quella di andarsene prima che lo scoprissero. Invece era rimasto, sperando di protrarre quella felice illusione, continuando a vivere con loro nascondendosi, mentendo.  
Era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato! Aveva agito male e li aveva fatti soffrire. E loro lo avrebbero odiato. Come gli altri.  
E quando la voce si fosse diffusa anche Nishimura e Kitamoto non avrebbero più voluto aver a che fare con lui.  
I suoi primi amici...  
I Fujiwara, gli amici, Tanuma... Un piccolo mondo fragile che era andato in pezzi.  
-Eccomi. Togli la giacca e...- aveva iniziato a dire l'uomo rientrando, ma si bloccò. Il ragazzo era rimasto in piedi, esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato, ma aveva un'espressione disperata in viso e tremava visibilmente.  
-Ehi, ehi. Che succede adesso?- gli si mise di fronte e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle. -Andrà tutto a posto. Cerca di stare calmo, va bene?-  
Natsume chiuse gli occhi, tentando di bloccare le lacrime che ancora sentiva nel cuore e di scacciare qualunque pensiero doloroso. Di non pensare affatto. Non ce la faceva, non in quel momento. Era troppo stanco. L'esorcista lo attirò delicatamente a sé e il ragazzo poggiò la fronte sul suo petto. Rimase così, con la mente che pian piano si svuotava di tutto, a malapena consapevole della mano dell'altro che gli accarezzava i capelli.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando l'uomo lo scostò e gli sorrise.  
-Se adesso stai meglio credo che la cosa migliore sia che tu faccia un bagno caldo. Stai ancora tremando. Poi penseremo a mettere qualcosa nello stomaco e parleremo un po'. Vieni, ti faccio vedere dov'è il bagno- disse il padrone di casa scortandolo.  
Lo condusse per un breve corridoio e gli indicò una porta, poi aprì l'anta scorrevole di un armadio a muro. -Ecco, prendi. Lascia pure i tuoi vestiti sul pavimento. Li metterò in lavatrice- disse porgendogli asciugamani puliti e uno yukata azzurro.  
-Grazie, Natori-san.-  
L'uomo sorrise -Sei certo di non volere una mano? Non vorrei averti portato fin qui per farti annegare nella vasca.-  
Il ragazzo che di solito avrebbe avuto da ridire alla proposta scherzosa dell'altro, scosse soltanto la testa -No, grazie. Sto bene ora. Ce la faccio da solo.-  
-D'accordo, come vuoi. Allora torno in soggiorno. Comunque non stare troppo o potresti sentirti male.-  
Takashi annuì ed entrò nella stanza da bagno chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Quando, dopo la doccia, s'immerse nella vasca sentì un certo sollievo mentre il calore lentamente lo scaldava.  
Fece dei respiri profondi e si abbandonò a quella sensazione bandendo dalla mente ogni altra cosa.  
Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì a lungo, immerso nel vapore, nella nebbia, ma dopo un po' si costrinse a uscire. Si sentiva un po' meglio, sebbene ancora esausto e con il cuore gonfio di tristezza.  
Seguendo le istruzioni del suo ospite lasciò i vestiti sul pavimento, dopo averli piegati, e indossato lo yukata tornò in soggiorno.  
-Ah, eccoti!- Lo accolse l'attore con un sorriso gentile. -In quella tazza sul tavolino c'è del the caldo se lo vuoi. Io vado a comprare qualcosa per cena. Non tornando spesso, di solito mangio fuori, quindi non c'è niente in casa.-  
-Mi spiace, Natori-san, ti sto creando un sacco di fastidi- si scusò il ragazzo.  
L'uomo si avvicinò e si abbassò un poco, portando il viso alla stessa altezza di quello di Takashi -Non dirlo neppure. Mi fa piacere averti come mio ospite, sebbene le circostanze non siano delle migliori- gli disse dolcemente.  
Il ragazzo ricordò all'improvviso -Natori-san devo... Devo chiamare. Loro non sanno dove mi trovo.-  
L'attore aggrottò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia -Non preoccuparti. Ho chiamato io per avvisarli. Fujiwara-san si ricordava di me. Le ho detto che stavi bene e che li avresti contatti domani.- L'uomo aveva usato un tono brusco, ma il ragazzo non sembrava essersene accorto e gli sorrise, grato.  
Aveva chiamato lui, perché non voleva che Natsume fosse costretto a parlare con loro in quel momento. Evidentemente aveva fatto bene, pensò l'esorcista. La donna aveva cercato di fare delle domande, ma lui aveva tagliato corto, sebbene usando un tono cortese, dando rapide informazioni sul fatto che Natsume stava bene e che li avrebbero richiamati il giorno dopo. Poi aveva chiuso la comunicazione.  
La vita di un ragazzo che ha a che fare con gli ayakashi è già abbastanza difficile, senza che altri si mettano a complicarla ulteriormente.  
Sentì riaffiorare un sentimento molto simile al vecchio rancore che aveva provato tanto a lungo da ragazzo, ma lo scacciò irritato.  
-Allora vado- disse ostentando un tono leggero -C'è un conbini giusto all'angolo della strada. Preferenze per il pasto?- chiese. Al cenno negativo dell'altro alzò le spalle. -Sceglierò io, allora. Farò presto- concluse, accarezzando con maggiore delicatezza del solito i capelli ancora umidi di Takashi prima di voltarsi e uscire.  
Natsume sorrise. Natori-san a volte si comportava stranamente, ma era una brava persona.  
Si sedette sul divano e prese la tazza dal vassoio. Sorseggiò la bevanda calda mentre si guardava intorno per la prima volta. La casa era accogliente. Dalla porta d'ingresso partiva un buon tratto di corridoio con sulla destra la porta della cucina e che in fondo si apriva nell'ampio salotto. Alla sinistra di questo una porta dava accesso a un altro corridoio, sui cui lati si aprivano le porte di altre stanze e del bagno.  
A dire il vero era troppo perfetta. Tutto era in ordine e quasi non sembrava abitata. "Certo", pensò "Natori-san è sempre fuori, sia per il suo lavoro come attore, sia per quello di esorcista. Deve tornare a casa di rado." Si chiese se avesse avuto degli impegni, quel giorno, che la sua presenza aveva fatto saltare. E come l'aveva trovato?  
Nyanko-sensei... Dov'era finito? "E' davvero inutile come guardia del corpo" pensò col volto corrucciato che nascondeva una fitta di nostalgia. Si chiese, sentendosi in colpa, se lo youkai lo stesse cercando. Certo non sarebbe andato dai Fujiwara, ma sperava che in qualche modo venisse a sapere che lui stava bene. Non voleva farlo preoccupare.  
-Non posso più tornare...- sussurrò tra sé.  
Non voleva essere affidato ad altri sconosciuti. Ricominciare da capo, con un'altra famiglia che lo avrebbe accolto come un peso. No, non dopo aver conosciuto, sebbene per poco, il calore della gentilezza. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontare tutto di nuovo.  
Piuttosto avrebbe lasciato la scuola e si sarebbe cercato un lavoro. Da un'altra parte. Da solo.  
E Tanuma?  
Gli si strinse il cuore pensando di lasciarlo, ma non aveva alternative. Dopo essersi messi insieme da così poco, pensò con amarezza. Avrebbero potuto vedersi ancora, almeno ogni tanto? Gli tornarono alla mente gli occhi gentili di Kaname, ma subito dopo la sua espressione quando l'aveva accusato di mentire.  
-Mi ha dato del bugiardo. Eppure...- s'interruppe, mentre le parole che aveva pronunciato quello stesso giorno gli tornavano alla mente _"Eppure lo sa che vedo gli yukai!" "Non è per quello che ti ha dato del bugiardo"_. Quel che aveva detto Nyanko-sensei... Il suo guardiano aveva ragione. Tanuma non l'aveva accusato di mentire a proposito di ayakashi, ma per altro. Cosa gli aveva detto esattamente? Cercò di ricordare con precisione, ma era difficile. Gli eventi di quel pomeriggio gli apparivano stranamente distanti, eppure sentiva il dolore e la tristezza della giornata ancora freschi. Era successo dopo... Dopo che si erano baciati.  
Tanuma l'aveva guardato con aria seria e gli aveva chiesto se con lui era felice. Lui gli aveva risposto di sì! Perché gli aveva dato del bugiardo? si chiese risentito.  
-Io _sono_ felice con lui- mormorò. Ma sentì una leggera accusa punzecchiarlo. -E' vero che in quel momento stavo pensando a... Pensavo se non fosse meglio per lui non essere coinvolto con me. Se avessi preso la decisione giusta a mettermi con lui e se avessi comunque potuto tenerlo fuori dai miei problemi. Però lui non poteva saperlo, no?- ma il ricordo dell'espressione di Kaname, dei suoi occhi addolorati, risentiti, gl'insinuò qualche dubbio. -O sì?-  
Certamente aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e per questo aveva pensato che mentisse. Sospirò. In quel caso era soltanto colpa sua, non certo di Tanuma. E lui l'aveva trattato male. Come aveva fatto a sbagliarsi in quel modo idiota?  
Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con lui prima... Prima di andarsene.  
"Chissà se potremo vederci ancora? Mi perdonerà?"  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era stato davvero stupido il suo comportamento nei confronti dell'amico, ma in quel momento aveva davvero creduto che l'avesse accusato di altro, anche se ora sinceramente non capiva come avesse fatto a travisarne tanto le parole. In qualche modo riusciva sempre a ferire le persone che gli erano care. Probabilmente andarsene sarebbe stata la scelta migliore pensò con tristezza.  
Sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e Natori che tornava.  
-Ecco, ho preso diverse cose, così possiamo scegliere cosa mangiare- annunciò sfoggiando due buste gonfie.  
-Ma... Non avrai esagerato?- Il ragazzo si alzò per aiutarlo.  
-Beh, non mi capita spesso di avere ospiti, quindi preferisco viziarli. Così magari torneranno a trovarmi, mh?- gli disse strizzando un occhio.  
Natsume accennò un pallido sorriso, posando la busta che aveva preso sul tavolino, accanto a dove il padrone di casa aveva messo l'altra.  
-Se ti va bene, possiamo mangiare qui, seduti in soggiorno- propose l'attore cominciando a tirare fuori i pacchetti.  
-Come vuoi, Natori-san-.-  
Poco dopo il tavolino fu ingombro di pietanze.  
-Prendi pure quello che preferisci- lo invitò l'uomo, dando l'esempio e riempiendo uno dei piattini che aveva preso dalla cucina e sedendosi su una poltrona di fronte al ragazzo.  
Takashi mise qualcosa nel proprio piatto, ma esitò prima di prendere un pezzo di sushi con le bacchette e portarlo alla bocca, masticando lentamente. In realtà non aveva fame e quel solo boccone dovette ingoiarlo a forza.  
-Natori-san, come mai ti trovavi nel bosco?- chiese.  
-Oggi avevo un lavoro come esorcista nel paese vicino al tuo, quando ho visto diversi fulmini cadere sempre nello stesso punto. Mi sono insospettito, sapendo che dalle tue parti possono capitare cose strane e, appena possibile sono venuto a controllare. Ho mandato uno dei miei messaggeri di carta per trovarti e assicurarmi che stessi bene.- Lo sguardo dell'uomo si fece improvvisamente più serio e posò il piatto guardando fisso il ragazzo. -Quando ti ho visto in terra in quelle condizioni, mi sono seriamente preoccupato. Ho provato a chiamarti, ma non ti sei svegliato, neppure quando ti ho scosso. E quando ti ho sollevato e ancora non reagivi… - L'uomo ricordò il peso inerte del ragazzo completamente abbandonato tra le sue braccia, il suo pallore, le labbra bluastre e il sangue appiccicoso che aveva sentito tra le mani. Aveva temuto di perderlo -...ho avuto paura che fossi grave.- Era quasi andato nel panico, rischiando di scivolare più volte, mentre cercava di affrettarsi per portarlo da un medico. -Volevo portarti in ospedale.- Poi Natsume l'aveva chiamato -Poi ti sei ripreso e... - e il sollievo l'aveva quasi stordito -... il resto lo sai.-  
Un attimo di silenzio, poi la voce di Takashi uscì sommessa -Mi spiace averti fatto preoccupare, Natori-san.-  
L'uomo scosse la mano, poi puntò lo sguardo sul ragazzo -Piuttosto, è stato uno youkai a farti questo?-  
-No. Cioè, soltanto al braccio, ma con Nyanko-sensei lo abbiamo allontanato, solo che poi...- deglutì -Poi sono caduto mentre correvo e devo aver battuto la testa.-  
-Mentre correvi, o mentre _fuggivi_?-  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo.  
-E' andata così, vero? Loro, i Fujiwara, ti hanno visto lottare con qualcosa, si sono spaventati e tu sei fuggito. Poi sei caduto rischiando di ammazzarti.- Il tono di voce era stato duro, più di quanto l'esorcista avesse voluto.  
Il ragazzo si era irrigidito e posò il piatto sul tavolino con le mani che tremavano leggermente.  
L'attore se ne accorse. -Scusa Natsume, non volevo rimproverarti. Ero solo arrabbiato con... Loro.- Stavolta non riuscì, o non volle, nascondere la rabbia.  
-No! Non è colpa dei Fujiwara. Sono io che sono scivolato!- disse d'impeto Takashi.  
Natori rimase sorpreso dalla veemenza con cui difendeva i suoi tutori.  
-Non hanno fatto niente di male. Sono sempre stati gentili con me. Loro sono innocenti!- "Mi hanno accolto quando non avevo nessuno. Mi hanno sorriso nonostante tutto. Sono io che ho mentito! E' colpa mia" pensò "E' solo colpa mia…"  
-Va bene. Mi spiace, non intendevo accusarli, ma ora siediti.-  
Natsume non si era reso conto di essersi alzato e si lasciò ricadere sul divano, stremato. Sentiva il corpo pesante, i pensieri confusi.  
-Scusami Natori-san, io... Ci dev'essere qualcosa di sbagliato in me, altrimenti... - "Altrimenti non mi abbandonerebbero tutti" pensò. "Altrimenti non dovrei mentire, per evitare che gli altri abbiano paura di me."  
Di nuovo era rimasto solo... Come sempre, fin da quando era bambino.  
Immagini e parole di rifiuti, umiliazioni, delusioni, gli affollarono la mente. Sentì nuovamente le lacrime formarsi negli occhi e si coprì il volto con il dorso della mano -Scusa Natori-san, io... Io...- Non voleva piangere di nuovo, non voleva fare, ancor più, la figura del patetico con l'esorcista.  
Ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Aveva sperato veramente di vivere con loro, invece era come sempre. Di nuovo, ancora, sempre...  
Solo.  
Natori si alzò e lo raggiunse. Si chiese perché quel ragazzo dovesse soffrire così. Anche lui. Perché la gente non poteva capire quanto fosse doloroso? Solo, emarginato. Accusato. Strinse i pugni.  
Gli si sedette accanto togliendogli gentilmente la mano dal viso -E' quello che sei, Natsume. E' quello che siamo. Non c'è proprio niente di sbagliato in te. E se gli altri non riescono a capirlo, allora non ti meritano.-  
Il ragazzo voltò lo sguardo confuso verso l'uomo, cercando di comprendere quelle parole, ma più che altro colpito dal tono affettuoso e comprensivo che le accompagnava.  
L'esorcista proseguì -E' così. Tu hai un cuore gentile e anche solo per questo dovrebbero amarti.- Gli scostò i capelli dal volto e gli sfiorò delicatamente la fronte, guardandolo negli occhi -Perché non vieni a stare da me? Ricordi? Te lo dissi già una volta- mentre parlava gli accarezzò una guancia umida col dorso delle dita, poi aprì il palmo e con il pollice gli sfiorò le labbra socchiuse, proseguendo -Non dovresti più mentire- le dita della mano scivolarono sul collo. -Non dovresti più nasconderti- il volto dell'uomo si avvicinava e la mano passò dietro la nuca. -Sarebbe tutto più semplice- gli sussurrò prima di chiudere le sue labbra su quelle di Takashi.  
Con il braccio libero lo strinse di più a sé, mentre la lingua si faceva strada nella sua bocca. L'esorcista si muoveva piano, con delicatezza, i movimenti lenti e regolari. Sfiorò la lingua di Natsume, prima con riserva, poi, non incontrando resistenze, con più decisione.  
Si staccò da lui -Niente più bugie- proseguì con voce bassa, morbida, mentre gli baciava gli occhi, asciugandoli.  
-Potrai essere sincero con me- la sua bocca prese a scorrere sul suo viso in piccoli, lievi baci.  
Osservò il ragazzo: la pelle del volto, pallida fino a poco prima, appariva ora rosata, lo sguardo smarrito che rifletteva il suo volto.  
-Non sarai più solo.- Qualcosa passò negli occhi di Takashi e incoraggiato l'uomo proseguì -Io sarò con te. Noi siamo uguali- e lo baciò di nuovo, più profondamente e più a lungo.  
Natsume sentiva la testa leggera, confusa; tutte le immagini che fino a poco prima gli vorticavano davanti erano state come soffiate via. Sentiva nel corpo diffondersi un piacevole calore e le parole di Natori-san erano così rassicuranti, così avvolgenti, il suo tocco così piacevole... Voleva abbandonarsi a quella sensazione, lasciare che fosse Natori-san a colmare ora il vuoto della sua mente. "Siamo uguali." Chiuse gli occhi. "Uguali. Non sono... Solo?"  
L'uomo aveva preso a baciargli il collo, poi a succhiare piano la pelle. -Potrai parlarmi di ogni cosa- con una mano scostò la stoffa dello yukata dalla spalla di Takashi, lasciandone parzialmente scoperto il petto. Raggiunse un capezzolo e cominciò a leccarlo piano, poi a succhiarlo e morderlo leggermente. Sentì un gemito soffocato e tornò a guardare il ragazzo. Il rossore sul suo volto si era accentuato e il respiro si era fatto più rapido. -Fidati di me, Natsume- gli sussurrò direttamente sulle labbra, mentre lo spingeva delicatamente a sdraiarsi sul divano.  
Prese a occuparsi dell'altro capezzolo, con maggiore intensità di prima, fino a strappare un altro gemito al ragazzo. L'uomo si sollevò un poco e allentò la cintura dello yukata separandone i lembi. Lo osservò: era snello, sottile come lo ricordava dal viaggio alle terme; la struttura esile del corpo, i lineamenti delicati, l'espressione innocente, paradossalmente accentuata dallo sguardo languido che aveva in quel momento, accesero ancor più il desiderio di Natori che tornò a sdraiarsi sul ragazzo, succhiandone le labbra e continuando a baciarlo. Ne accarezzò il volto con una mano mentre l'altra scorreva su un fianco dove indugiò alcuni secondi, poi scese fino alla coscia.  
Takashi continuava a dare segnali di piacere, ma quando ne incrociò lo sguardo l'esorcista non poté fare a meno di notare la mancanza di consapevolezza nei suoi occhi. Probabilmente Natsume non si rendeva pienamente conto, in quel momento, di cosa stesse accadendo.  
"Non importa!" si disse, troncando sul nascere qualunque sentimento che avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
E in un angolo di sé si odiò.  
Prese a mordicchiargli un orecchio, mentre la mano passava all'interno coscia e cominciava, lentamente, a risalire.

Il corpo di Natsume era vigile, pronto a percepire ogni carezza, ogni leggero sfiorare dell'altro, ma la sua mente annebbiata, come avvolta in morbida ovatta. Si sentiva bene, come se fosse da qualche parte al sicuro. Lontano.  
-Natori... San.-  
Il ragazzo si chiese se fosse sua la voce che aveva pronunciato il nome dell'uomo. Era strana, non gli sembrava la sua.  
Eppure le parole gli era parso fossero uscite dalle sue labbra.  
Il volto dell'uomo apparve davanti a lui e gli sorrise, rassicurante -Natsume, sono qui.-  
Lo vide avvicinarsi e sentì che lo baciava, la sua lingua che entrava in lui e lo accarezzava. Vagamente gli sembrò che fosse già accaduto. Natsume istintivamente rispose al bacio. La bocca dell'uomo era così calda, accogliente.  
Ma era diverso dal bacio che gli aveva dato Tanuma.  
Tanuma...  
Perché non era Tanuma a baciarlo? Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Qualcosa non andava, c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.

L'uomo aveva sentito i battiti del proprio cuore aumentare quando Natsume l'aveva accettato. Aveva visto tornare un brandello di coscienza nei suoi occhi e aveva temuto che potesse respingerlo, invece gli stava rispondendo. Allora non si era sbagliato durante il festival, pensò.  
La mano, che si era fermata, tornò a risalire lungo la coscia.

I pensieri di Takashi prendevano lentamente forma. Lui e Natori-san si stavano baciando...

L'uomo si staccò per far riprendere fiato a entrambi e notò che il volto del ragazzo aveva una sfumatura diversa. Sembrava incerto, indeciso.  
L'esorcista si morse le labbra.

-Natori-san... Io...-

L'attore chiuse di nuovo la bocca dell'altro con la propria, interrompendolo. Lo baciò con foga, profondamente, la mano si fece più invadente. -Non sarai più solo, Natsume. Ci sarò io con te- gli sussurrò di nuovo, mentre ancora premeva le labbra sulle sue.

Natsume sentì che il cuore prendeva a battergli più forte e percepì il nascere di un nucleo d'ansia.  
Non voleva essere solo. Non più.  
Ma c'era Tanuma. Avevano litigato, ma lui... Lui voleva stare con Tanuma!

L'uomo percepì il corpo sotto di lui irrigidirsi. No, non voleva perderlo. Non voleva... Voleva Natsume!  
Si staccò di nuovo -Fidati di me, Natsume. Fidati di me.-

Il ragazzo approfittò dello scansarsi dell'uomo per spiegarsi -Natori-san, non vogl...- Ma di nuovo l'uomo l'interruppe baciandolo, usando l'altro braccio per tenerlo fermo.

Il nucleo d'ansia crebbe rapidamente. Takashi non sapeva cosa fare. La mente non era ancora del tutto lucida e cominciò ad avere paura. Provò a muoversi, ma era bloccato dal peso dell'uomo sopra di lui.  
Poi sentì la mano dell'esorcista che lo sfiorava vicino l'inguine e lo toccava.  
Spalancò gli occhi preso dal panico. Cominciò a divincolarsi e scuotere la testa per liberarsi dal bacio dell'altro. Quando riguadagnò il respiro urlò.

-Fermati Natori-san! Fermati!- L'uomo osservò il ragazzo sotto di lui e notò la paura negli occhi lucidi. Non voleva lasciarlo andare. L'avrebbe protetto dagli altri, dagli youkai, dalle persone. Da tutti. Tornò a chinarsi su di lui, ma vide un lampo di collera intrecciarsi alla paura ed esitò.  
Natsume raccolse le energie e sferrò un pugno sul volto dell'altro, scansandolo.

L'uomo sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, mentre guardava incredulo il ragazzo ansimante, che si era rifugiato in fondo al divano e stava risistemandosi lo yukata. I movimenti erano rigidi, notò l'uomo, impacciati, e nonostante le sue dita stringessero forte la stoffa, non poté ignorarne il tremore. Né le due gocce che scesero dai suoi occhi, subito asciugate con un gesto frettoloso.  
-Natsume…- lo chiamò allungando un braccio, ma il movimento fu bloccato dallo sguardo ostile di Takashi.  
L'attore si alzò e fece il giro del tavolino, sedendosi sulla poltrona che aveva lasciato prima.  
Prese una bottiglietta d'acqua, l'aprì e ne bevve il contenuto. Fino all'ultima goccia.  
Fece qualche respiro profondo e si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
-Va bene, Natsume. Parliamone con calma.-  
Il ragazzo continuava a guardarlo con ostilità, e nel frattempo si era richiuso nell'indumento e si stringeva nelle braccia, ancora affannato, certamente anche per lo spavento.  
Takashi avrebbe voluto andarsene da quella stanza, da quella casa, ma gli tremavano le gambe e in quel momento non si fidava neppure ad alzarsi. Teneva d'occhio l'uomo, pronto comunque a difendersi.  
Il silenzio del ragazzo lo accusava apertamente, l'esorcista se ne rendeva conto. -Mi dispiace, Natsume. Veramente. Io...- Si schiarì la voce, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per evitare che il loro rapporto si compromettesse per sempre.  
-Io non pensavo che volessi fermarti, visto fin dove eravamo arrivati.- Non erano quelle le parole che avrebbe voluto dire... "Mio dio Shuuichi", pensò, "questo è troppo meschino persino per te!"  
L'espressione gelida di Takashi s'incrinò.  
L'esorcista proseguì, in tono di scusa -Pensavo lo volessi anche tu- e per un attimo lo aveva creduto sul serio.  
-Altrimenti mi sarei fermato prima- sapeva perfettamente di mentire e si detestò per quella bugia, ma non voleva perdere la sua amicizia.  
-Natori-san io... Non... Io...- ma le parole gli morirono in gola e l'esorcista lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, a disagio. Probabilmente gli sembrava che dire _Io in quel momento non ero cosciente di quel che stavo facendo_ sarebbe apparsa come una sciocca e penosa scusa. L'uomo sorrise, amaro, poi posò le braccia sulle ginocchia e con espressione grave proseguì -Sono cose che possono accadere tra adulti, in situazioni particolari e io… Io temo d'aver dimenticato che sei ancora un ragazzo. Ti chiedo scusa, Natsume. Avrei dovuto capirti meglio. Io non ti fare mai del male volontariamente, credimi per favore. Mi dispiace sul serio per quanto è accaduto, anche se per fortuna non è successo niente d'irreparabile.- Sospirò -Puoi perdonarmi? Ho sbagliato, ma pensi di potermi dare un'altra possibilità?- domandò al ragazzo, seriamente.  
Takashi era molto a disagio. L'intera situazione gli sembrava assurda. E non aveva mai visto l'altro parlargli tanto gravemente. Non voleva perdere la sua amicizia, ma il comportamento dell'uomo l'aveva spaventato sul serio. "Però è colpa di un fraintendimento" si disse. "Anche io sono stato un idiota. Com'è possibile iniziare a fare certe... Certe cose, senza rendersene conto?" si rimproverò.  
Voleva rispondere che sì, lo perdonava, ma non sapeva quali parole usare, quindi annuì, semplicemente.  
L'uomo respirò di sollievo. -Grazie, Natsume- gli disse, sorridendo con una sfumatura di contrizione.  
"E' troppo facile" pensò con una punta d'amarezza, odiandosi sinceramente per come aveva agito e contemporaneamente soddisfatto per aver recuperato la situazione.  
-Il colpo, Natori-san, ti... Fa male?-  
L'uomo cadde dalle nuvole -Cosa?-  
-Il... Pugno che ti ho dato... E' gonfio- chiarì a disagio il ragazzo.  
L'esorcista si passò la mano sulla guancia sinistra e una fitta di dolore gli riportò alla mente l'accaduto.  
"Oh, merda! Tra due giorni ho le riprese!" Ridacchiò -Ah, ah, no. Tranquillo, non fa molto male- "Il manager me ne dirà di tutti i colori..."  
-Mi dispiace, Natori-san. Non avrei voluto colpirti- mormorò.  
L'uomo lo osservò, disarmato.  
Takashi, ora che tutto era chiarito, era realmente dispiaciuto di averlo colpito.  
Eppure dal tono, dalle parole non dette che aleggiavano alla fine della frase _"…ma non mi hai lasciato scelta"_ e dall'atteggiamento, Natori comprese che, se fosse stato necessario, lo avrebbe colpito di nuovo. Era sinceramente dispiaciuto, ma non pentito. L'esorcista pensò che probabilmente Natsume avrebbe potuto perdonare quasi qualunque cosa a un amico, ma non altrettanto facilmente avrebbe da egli _accettato_ qualunque cosa.  
Quel perdono che era disposto a elargire tanto facilmente era un'altra delle sue debolezze? O una sua forza? Difficile dirlo, pensò: in lui forza e debolezze s'intrecciavano strettamente e ogni aspetto del ragazzo li conteneva entrambi.  
Dalle sue debolezze nasceva la forza necessaria che lo spingeva ad agire e difendere, proteggere coloro che amava, anche se lo ferivano; la sua forza, di contro, lo lasciava esposto alla solitudine e al rifiuto, che alimentavano le sue debolezze.  
Voleva bene a quel ragazzo, profondamente, e in quel momento avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, senza secondi fini, in modo casto, soltanto per... Stringerlo qualche secondo.  
Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Si detestò per quel che aveva tentato poco prima e se ne chiese sinceramente il motivo. Aveva voluto Natsume, perché era attratto da lui, lo sapeva, ma quella sera avrebbe voluto legarlo a sé, fare in modo che rimanesse con lui. Proprio quando era più in difficoltà lui aveva tentato di approfittarne. E l'aveva ferito.  
-Natori-san? Stai male?- Takashi gli si era avvicinato, aggirando il tavolino e fermandoglisi di fronte, lo sguardo preoccupato, sebbene si tenesse più distante del solito.  
L'attore lo guardò interrogativo. Non capiva il senso della domanda, lui stava benissimo. Sbatté le palpebre e si sorprese a trovarle umide. Si passò una mano sugli occhi e asciugò le lacrime che non si era reso conto essergli formate negli occhi. -Io... Io devo essere stanco. Sai, non ho dormito molto per quel lavoro di cui ti ho parlato e...- Si sentiva uno sciocco e si sfregò con irritazione il volto.  
Il ragazzo gli si accostò maggiormente e gli passò le braccia intorno al collo. -Natori-san sto bene adesso. Veramente.-  
L'uomo spalancò gli occhi. Aveva creduto che stesse piangendo per lui? Per quello che gli aveva fatto?  
"E per cosa piangevi allora?" si chiese. Ma nessuna risposta venne alla sua mente. Non lo sapeva. Non comprendeva neppure perché Natsume avesse il potere di scuoterlo tanto in profondità, di riportare in superficie cose che pensava d'aver sepolto per sempre, e altre, nuove, che non credeva di poter provare.  
Avvertiva il forte istinto di passare le braccia intorno la vita del ragazzo, ricambiarne l'abbraccio, posare la testa sul suo petto e rimanere così per un po', ma sentiva che era ancora rigido, circospetto, quindi posò soltanto una mano sul suo braccio, pronto a ritrarla se avesse percepito una qualunque sfumatura di disagio, e inclinò la testa posandola sulle proprie dita. Rimase fermo, assaporando quel momento di innocente intimità, così diverso da quelli che aveva tentato di ottenere poco prima.  
Sentì il corpo di Natsume rilassarsi e percepì che aveva abbassato la guardia. Pensò amaramente a quanto era avventato quel suo modo di dare fiducia a quelli da cui poco prima era stato costretto a difendersi.  
L'aveva visto in diverse occasioni fidarsi di youkai che precedentemente l'avevano attaccato.  
Come poteva essere così pronto a credere loro? Ed esserne sempre così sinceramente convinto?  
In fondo non era che un ragazzino, si disse.  
Sospirò, ritraendosi dalle braccia sottili che lo avvolgevano e si alzò in piedi. -Bene, direi che per questa sera sono stato sufficientemente patetico. Che ne dici di andare a dormire?- Propose scansandosi, facendo discretamente attenzione a non sfiorarlo. -Anzi, tu dovresti mangiare qualcosa. Non hai praticamente toccato cibo- lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
Takashi scosse la testa -Veramente non ho fame, Natori-san. Non penso di riuscire a mandare giù un altro boccone.-  
L'uomo non insistette oltre -Va bene. Vuol dire che farai un'abbondante colazione domani. Seguimi, ti mostro la stanza degli ospiti.-  
Lo condusse in una spaziosa stanza con un letto, un comodino, una scrivania e un armadio a muro che occupava un'intera parete.  
-Ti lascio questi, nel caso dovesse venirti fame stanotte- disse posando sul comodino due brick di succo di frutta presi dalla mancata cena.  
-Ovviamente sono autorizzate sortite in frigorifero a qualunque ora- comunicò strizzando l'occhio.  
Il ragazzo annuì, rivolgendogli un sorriso ancora incerto.  
-Allora buonanotte, Natsume- lo salutò l'uomo, avviandosi all'uscio.  
-Buonanotte, Natori-san.-  
L'esorcista sorrise in risposta e chiuse la porta.  
Natsume si sedette sul letto e la stanchezza di quella giornata sembrò assalirlo tutta insieme. Respirò profondamente e s'infilò sotto le coperte.  
Gli sembrava fossero passati giorni da quando si era messo a dormire l'ultima volta. Erano successe troppe cose in un solo giorno e si sentiva stordito, la testa pesante. Avrebbe voluto rimettere ordine nei suoi pensieri, ma quelli sembravano nuotare nella melassa, densi e sfuggenti. Troppo difficili da afferrare in quel momento e, anche se vi fosse riuscito, troppo pesanti da affrontare.  
Sprofondò in un buio nulla di velluto nero, quasi senza accorgersene.

Natori era tornato in salotto e aveva preso a sistemare il cibo, infilando in bocca di tanto in tanto qualche boccone, più meccanicamente che per reale appetito.  
Si fermò d'un tratto -Hiiragi? Vieni fuori.- La youkai apparve davanti a lui. -Da quanto sei qui?-  
-Da abbastanza tempo per vedere l'evolversi della situazione- rispose la shiki.  
Lo sguardo interrogativo dell'uomo la spinse a chiarire meglio -Esattamente da quando avete fatto sdraiare il ragazzo e avete iniziato a...-  
-Va bene, ho capito! Basta così.- Preferiva non ripensare alla situazione, visto il possibile effetto che sentiva poteva ancora avere su di lui.  
-Hiiragi, fammi un favore. Non dire mai a Natsume che eri presente. Sarebbe troppo imbarazzante per lui.-  
-D'accordo. Comunque la situazione al villaggio sembra essere a posto. Nessun altro yukai è apparso. Quello doveva essere l'ultimo. Il lavoro è finito.-  
-Perfetto. Ti ringrazio, Hiiragi- disse l'attore mentre portava il cibo in cucina per riporlo.  
L'ayakashi lo seguì osservandolo versarsi da bere con aria pensosa.  
-Natori?-  
-Mh?-  
-Perché il ragazzo si è fermato? Non capisco bene le reazioni degli umani.-  
All'esorcista andò quasi di traverso un sorso d'acqua.  
-Ecco... Vedi, in realtà...- Non era semplice spiegare agli youkai certe cose -Beh, Natsume non voleva realmente fare quelle cose con me. In un certo senso l'ho costretto e quando mi sono spinto troppo oltre, lui si è... Uhm, ribellato...-  
-Allora non capisco un'altra cosa. Perché poi non è rimasto arrabbiato? Se qualcuno viene costretto a fare qualcosa che non vuole, di solito porta rancore.-  
L'uomo sorrise tristemente -La mia fortuna è che è ancora giovane e inesperto. Se qualcuno, e peggio ancora, qualcuno di cui mi fidavo, avesse tentato di approfittarsi dei miei punti deboli come io ho fatto con lui, beh... Certo non l'avrei mai perdonato. Mai- concluse duramente.  
Hiiragi annuì e non fece ulteriori commenti.

*******

Natsume si svegliò con difficoltà. Sentiva ancora una profonda stanchezza, ma la luce che filtrava dalle tende, sebbene morbida e tenue, lo avvisava che il sole doveva essere ormai abbastanza alto.  
Con fatica si sedette sul letto e sospirò.  
Appena aperte le palpebre i ricordi sfumati del giorno precedente gli si erano presentati alla mente come se non attendessero altro che il suo risveglio per tornare a imporsi e con il passare dei secondi andavano facendosi più nitidi: Tanuma, lo scontro con lo yukai, i Fujiwara, la fuga, Natori-san... E poi ancora Natori-san.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, per un istante sopraffatto dall'insieme, poi ricordò la decisione abbozzata la sera precedente: andare a vivere da solo.  
Sì, in qualche modo la situazione, o meglio le situazioni si sarebbero risolte.  
Doveva soltanto riuscire ad alzarsi e iniziare a lavorarci; in qualche modo avrebbe fatto.  
Si costrinse a muoversi e andò alla finestra. Scostò le tende e la luce del giorno gli inondò il viso. Fece scorrere il vetro e inspirò profondamente l'aria ancora tiepida dei primi giorni d'autunno.  
Il sole splendeva indisturbato nel cielo limpido. Era così diverso dal tempo cupo del giorno precedente.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che per qualche secondo i raggi dell'astro gli scorressero sul volto, poi li riaprì.  
Sì, poteva farcela, bastava fare un passo alla volta. Strinse la stoffa della tenda tra le dita.  
La prima cosa era chiarire tutto con i suoi tutori. Quel giorno stesso! Pensò, ignorando la fitta al cuore.  
Presa la decisione sentì una nuova energia che lo spinse a muoversi, sebbene accompagnata da un amaro nodo allo stomaco.  
Si diresse verso il bagno per prepararsi.

L'uomo finì di disporre su due piattini le uova appena cotte. La colazione era pronta e a breve sarebbe andato a svegliarlo. Stava controllando la cottura del riso, quando sentì provenire dal bagno un urlo soffocato che lo stupì. Attese qualche istante, ma non udendo altro pensò che fosse meglio andare a controllare.  
La porta era socchiusa e l'uomo vide Takashi con la fronte poggiata cupamente allo specchio, mentre una mano posava sulla base del collo.  
-Natsume, è tutto a posto?- chiese perplesso.  
-Natori-san!- Lo sguardo di Takashi era indignato e accusatorio al tempo stesso. -Natori-san! Sei stato tu a fare... Questo?- chiese, indicando un segno circolare che spiccava nitido sul collo.  
Natori osservò il marchio e sorrise -Uhm, sì. E' possibile che sia stato io, perché?-  
-Come... Come faccio ad andare in giro con questo... Con...-  
-Con un succhiotto sul collo?-  
Il ragazzo era arrossito e lo guardava irritato.  
-Posso prestarti una sciarpa- propose l'uomo.  
-Ma... Non posso tenere la sciarpa anche in casa!-  
-Un foulard? Ne ho giusto uno molto grazioso blu elettrico.-  
Il ragazzo s'immaginò con la divisa scolastica e un foulard blu elettrico che svolazzava al vento e gemette.  
L'esorcista sorrise al suo sguardo desolato.  
-Beh, come ultima opzione abbiamo un cerotto, ma è piuttosto banale…-  
Il ragazzo lo fulminò con lo sguardo -Il cerotto andrà benissimo!-  
-Come vuoi- fece l'uomo alzando le spalle in un gesto di rassegnazione. -Dopo te lo prenderò, ma adesso andiamo di là; ti sei svegliato giusto in tempo per la colazione.-  
Natsume aiutò il padrone di casa ad apparecchiare direttamente al tavolo della cucina: riso, uova, pancetta, verdure grigliate, pesce, succo d'arancia, panini dolci, caffè.  
Allo sguardo stupito del suo ospite, Natori ridacchiò -Ti avevo avvisato che la colazione sarebbe stata abbondante, no?-  
Si sedettero e iniziarono a mangiare.  
Takashi notò che il riso era leggermente scotto e il pesce un po' crudo. L'esorcista non doveva essere abituato a cucinare. Già, glielo aveva detto che di solito mangiava fuori. Osservò di nuovo la quantità di roba sul tavolo: niente di quello che aveva comprato la sera precedente, doveva essere uscito di nuovo; e non c'era nulla, a parte i panini, che non fosse cucinato a casa. Persino il succo d'arancia era stato fatto con frutta fresca.  
-Natori-san...-  
-Hm?-  
-Grazie.-  
L'esorcista sorrise.  
Mangiarono in silenzio per qualche minuto poi l'uomo chiese -Cosa pensi di fare ora, Natsume?-  
Il ragazzo posò la ciotola del riso sul tavolo.  
-Io... Oggi devo tornare dai Fujiwara e chiarire la situazione. E poi dire loro che ho deciso di andare a vivere da solo. Lascerò la scuola e mi troverò un lavoro in città. Magari a Tokyo. Lì dovrebbe essere più facile. Poi devo parlare con Tanu...- S'interruppe arrossendo.  
L'esorcista alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.  
Takashi si schiarì la gola -Devo parlare con un mio amico e poi anche con Nyanko-sensei.-  
-Perché Tokyo?-  
-E' la capitale. Dovrei avere più possibilità- mormorò. E, soprattutto, era lontana.  
-Vuoi davvero andartene definitivamente?-  
Natsume fissò la ciotola del riso alcuni secondi, poi si costrinse a rispondere. -Dovrò tornare ogni tanto per... Uhm, sistemare alcune cose, ma sì. Credo sia la soluzione migliore.- Non aveva dimenticato lo Yuujinchou. Doveva restituire i nomi agli ayakashi. E mantenere la promessa fatta a Sakaminari. Inoltre se non poteva restare, voleva andarsene il prima possibile. Prima che la paura dei Fujiwara nei suoi confronti mutasse in odio.  
L'uomo lo guardò pensieroso -Hai del denaro da parte?- L'altro scosse la testa.  
-Pensi che i tuoi tutori te ne potrebbero prestare?-  
Il ragazzo lo fissò, deciso -Io non voglio chiederglielo. Farò da solo. Loro sono gentili, e credo che mi darebbero dei soldi, ma non voglio.-  
L'uomo alzò le spalle e riprese a mangiare -Allora scordatelo. Non ce la farai.-  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni -Come puoi dirlo? In città troverò un lavoro e mi manterrò da solo. Tante persone lo fanno, perché io non dovrei riuscirci?-  
-E prima di trovare un lavoro? Dove andrai? Cosa mangerai? Inoltre, è vero che in una città così grande è più facile trovare lavoro, ma hai una vaga idea di quanto costano gli affitti? E tu non potresti neppure cercare un lavoro decente, visto che non hai ancora il diploma delle superiori.-  
Natsume lo fissò risoluto. -Io... Troverò un modo!-  
L'uomo sospirò -Non essere sciocco. Partire da zero non è così semplice come credi. Invece- posò la ciotola e lo guardò seriamente -ti propongo un'alternativa.-  
L'espressione del ragazzo si fece interrogativa e l'attore proseguì -Potresti venire a stare da me, almeno all'inizio. Io...- s'interruppe, vedendo che Takashi si era irrigidito e aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
Come aveva immaginato. Col suo comportamento della sera precedente si era dato la zappa sui piedi da solo.  
-Non ti fidi, eh? Non posso darti torto- mormorò l'esorcista -Anche se ti promettessi che non tenterei più niente del genere, comprendo la tua diffidenza.-  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, a disagio.  
L'uomo si schiarì la voce -Comunque ho un appartamento a Tokyo. Non ci vado quasi mai, di solito l'agenzia mi prenota un albergo vicino il luogo delle riprese. Potresti usarlo tu. In questo modo non dovresti preoccuparti dell'affitto e potresti continuare gli studi. Magari anche andare all'università.- L'uomo s'interruppe, riflettendo un istante, poi riprese -Trovandoti un lavoro part time potresti coprire parte delle spese e, se non lo consideri offensivo, potrei pagarti io il resto degli studi. Una volta trovato un impiego mi restituirai il denaro.- Natori gli avrebbe volentieri pagato le spese necessaria senza condizioni, ma sapeva che un approccio simile con Natsume, soprattutto dopo quanto accaduto la sera prima, non avrebbe portato che a un cortese rifiuto.  
Takashi rimase in silenzio qualche istante, poi iniziò a rispondere -Natori-san... Io ti ringrazio, ma non credo che...-  
-Pensaci bene. Non puoi andare allo sbaraglio. E poi dopo l'università troveresti senz'altro un lavoro migliore, non credi?- Un'idea gli guizzò improvvisa, facendolo sorridere interiormente -A meno che tu non voglia provare a fare il modello. Potrei presentarti alcune persone. E' un lavoro semplice che rende bene e tu sei piuttosto carino. Sono certo che avresti successo.-  
La sua ultima proposta era stata più che altro una provocazione. Sapeva perfettamente che Natsume non amava essere al centro dell'attenzione ed era troppo riservato per un lavoro del genere. Infatti, come previsto, la reazione del ragazzo fu immediata -No, no. Ti ringrazio, ma non penso di essere adatto!- esclamò imbarazzato. Natori si trattenne a stento dal ridacchiare.  
-Va bene, niente agenzia per modelli. Peccato. Allora non hai molte altre scelte. Beh, pensaci con calma e fammi sapere. Poi, hai detto di voler andare dai Fujiwara?-  
Il ragazzo annuì. -Si, non voglio farli stare in ansia, per nessun motivo. E poi devo trovare Nyanko-sensei.- "E chiarirmi con Tanuma" pensò.  
-Bene, se intanto è questo che hai deciso, direi che dopo colazione sarà meglio partire. I tuoi vestiti sono lavati e asciutti. Mentre ti prepari penserò io ad avvisare i tuoi tutori, va bene?-  
-Ma tu non hai impegni? Pensavo di prendere il treno, senza crearti ulteriori fastidi.-  
L'uomo lo rassicurò -Veramente devo... Finire quel lavoro. Quello di cui ti ho accennato ieri e tornerei comunque dalle tue parti, quindi non è un problema.-  
Takashi gli sorrise -D'accordo, grazie allora- disse prendendo poi il succo d'arancia e cominciando a berlo, pensieroso.

*******

Erano quasi arrivati e, man mano che si avvicinavano, Natsume sentiva il nodo allo stomaco farsi sempre più stretto. Un conto era pianificare la sua vita a tavola, facendo colazione, un altro era mettere in pratica le risoluzioni prese.  
Si sentiva come su una zattera sperduta nell'oceano. Dal momento in cui avesse parlato con i Fujiwara la sua vita sarebbe cambiata totalmente e sarebbe stata un'assoluta incognita. Ma aveva deciso di concentrarsi su quello, piuttosto che pensare a quanto stava per perdere. A quanto aveva già perduto.  
Durante il viaggio aveva pensato molto. Non aveva ancora deciso se accettare la proposta di Natori. Non gli sembrava giusto. Ma cominciava anche a rendersi conto che aveva deciso di agire troppo avventatamente e che non aveva, in effetti, alcun mezzo per iniziare.  
-Natsume- L'uomo interruppe le sue riflessioni. -Tieni, prendi queste- disse mettendogli in mano qualcosa.  
-Sono le chiavi dell'appartamento di Tokyo. Intanto prendile. E' l'unica copia che possiedo- specificò con un sorriso.  
Takashi osservò il semplice anello d'argento con tre chiavi inserite. -Ma...-  
-Ne parliamo dopo. Siamo arrivati- lo interruppe l'uomo, posteggiando davanti al cancello.  
Il ragazzo respirò profondamente un paio di volte, cercando di calmare l'agitazione, poi scese dall'auto.  
In quel momento la porta si spalancò e uscì Tanuma che lo raggiunse di corsa -Natsume! Stai bene?-  
-Tanuma…- Takashi lo fissò stupito. Perché era dai Fujiwara?  
Kaname notò la sua espressione e spiegò -Ieri mi ha avvisato Ponta e sono venuto a cercarti, ma eri sparito. Ho temuto che... Che....- Respirò profondamente.  
-Ho incontrato Shigeru-san e alla fine ho saputo che stavi bene. Stamattina i Fujiwara mi hanno chiamato per avvisarmi che saresti tornato- s'interruppe, osservando il cerotto tra i capelli e la benda al braccio. -Sei ferito...-  
Natsume gli sorrise, sentendosi in colpa per la preoccupazione che gli leggeva negli occhi.  
-Non è niente, Tanuma, sto bene. Sul serio.-  
L'altro sembrava incerto -Ora... Ti stanno aspettando, ma dopo, più tardi, potresti passare da me?-  
-Volevo farlo- gli rispose Natsume.  
L'altro annuì e si voltò per andarsene, poi ricordò l'uomo nella macchina, gli fece un cenno con il capo e dopo avergli lanciato una strana occhiata, che l'esorcista ricambiò sorridendo, andò via.  
-Natsume- l'attore lo chiamò e quando il ragazzo lo raggiunse al finestrino dell'auto, proseguì -Sarò tutto il giorno al paese vicino. Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, per comunicarmi la tua decisione. E se vorrai andare a Tokyo ti accompagnerò.-  
-Grazie, Natori-san.-  
-Ora vai, ti stanno aspettando.-  
Natsume si voltò e vide la coppia ferma sulla soglia di casa che lo attendeva. Fece un altro profondo respiro e si avviò.

Sentì la macchina di Natori che ripartiva e si concentrò sul suono del motore mentre camminava verso di loro.  
Si fermò a qualche passo di distanza. -Buongiorno- salutò, la voce non del tutto ferma, il sorriso forzato.  
L'uomo sembrava trattenere la moglie e nessuno dei due faceva un passo per avvicinarsi.  
Le mani del ragazzo cominciarono a tremare leggermente. Aveva provato a prepararsi alla loro reazione, ma faceva male comunque.  
Non riusciva a guardarli in viso. Non voleva vedere nei loro occhi paura, diffidenza, disprezzo...  
Ormai era lì e doveva trovare la forza per affrontarli, lo sapeva. Ma non riusciva a muoversi. Avrebbe voluto fuggire via, di nuovo.  
-Takashi-kun?-  
Sussultò al sentire il suo nome.  
-Takashi-kun, vieni dentro.-  
La voce della donna era dolce e gentile, come ricordava.  
Alzò gli occhi lentamente e li osservò, facendosi coraggio.  
Touko-san era ferma, una mano posata sullo stipite della porta, mentre il marito la sosteneva dall'altro lato. Alla caviglia una fasciatura.  
In un istante la raggiunse -Touko-san! Che ti è suc...- Ma s'interruppe, il resto della frase dimenticato.  
La donna lo stava abbracciando.  
Shigeru si era avvicinato e gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla, mentre con l'altra aiutava la moglie.  
-Cara, così non riuscirà mai a entrare.-  
La donna lo lasciò andare -Hai ragione. Sono proprio una sciocca. Scusami Takashi-kun- disse asciugandosi gli occhi.  
Natsume li osservò di nuovo. Avevano entrambi il volto stanco e lei gli occhi rossi e gonfi.  
L'uomo la aiutò a rientrare e le passò una stampella alla quale appoggiarsi, poi si voltò invitando il ragazzo a seguirli.  
Natsume entrò e li raggiunse in soggiorno.  
I coniugi si sedettero sul divano e aspettarono che prendesse posto anche lui. Natsume si mise su una poltrona di fronte. Avrebbe voluto chiedere come stava la donna, cosa era accaduto, ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca.  
Seguì un silenzio carico d'incertezze rotto infine dal signor Fujiwara.  
-Takashi, innanzi tutto vogliamo sapere se stai bene.-  
-Sì, sì. Non preoccupatevi, è tutto a posto- disse, cercando di controllare l'espressione.  
-Ieri abbiamo... Visto che sei stato ferito. Sei certo di stare bene?- La donna era sinceramente preoccupata e guardava le medicazioni dubbiosa.  
-Io... No è... Veramente tutto a posto. Natori-san mi ha portato in ospedale e la ferita non mi fa male. Grazie, Touko-san.-  
Il ragazzo si sentiva vagamente confuso e decise che sarebbe stato meglio dire subito loro dei suoi progetti.  
-Io vi ringrazio per tutto quello che avete fatto per me fino a ora. Non penso che potrò mai ripagarvi abbastanza.- Fece un profondo respiro -Quindi non preoccupatevi più, ho deciso di andare a vivere da solo. A Tokyo.- Si obbligò a sorridere.  
I coniugi si guardarono sgomenti.  
-Takashi-kun... Ma, perché?-  
-Ah, non avrò problemi. In realtà Natori-san potrebbe ospitarmi inizialmente, finché non avrò trovato un lavoro e una sistemazione- non disse che era ancora incerto se accettare l'offerta dell'esorcista. -E poi potrei anche terminare le superiori cercando un part-time. Sarà interessante.-  
-E'... Realmente quello che vuoi?- chiese l'uomo.  
Natsume esitò un istante prima di rispondere -Sì- altro sorriso forzato.  
-Ma perché? Non volevamo metterti in difficoltà...- la donna era prossima alle lacrime.  
-Cara, non fare così- cercò di consolarla l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo era completamente sconcertato. Forse aveva detto qualcosa di sbagliato, che li aveva feriti?  
-Takashi, se desideri realmente andare via, non ti tratterremo, ma vorremmo almeno sapere se è veramente quello che vuoi o se lo fai a causa di quanto accaduto, perché in tal caso sappi che per noi non è cambiato niente. Questa è sempre casa tua.-  
Natsume scosse piano la testa. Non era possibile...  
-Non... Volete... Mandarmi via?- Si era immaginato in diversi modi la loro reazione, ma tutti terminavano con i Fujiwara che accoglievano con sollievo la sua proposta. Non si era aspettato niente del genere.  
L'espressione di autentico stupore sul viso del ragazzo impedì alla donna di trattenere le lacrime -Ma Takashi-kun... Come puoi pensare che ti manderemmo via? Noi ti vogliamo bene- terminò cominciando a piangere sommessamente, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
No. Non era davvero possibile. Forse non avevano compreso cos'era accaduto il giorno prima. Forse non avevano sentito bene Nyanko-sensei. Che il suo segreto fosse salvo? Quasi gli venne da ridere.  
Allora cos'avevano capito?  
Un lieve senso di vertigine lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi.  
No, non ce la faceva. Doveva essere chiaro con loro a questo punto.  
Sollevò le palpebre e le fissò, quelle due persone così importanti. -Io posso vedere gli youkai- disse d'un fiato, col cuore in gola.  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso -Sì, ora lo sappiamo.-  
-Ma... Io li vedo sul serio- ribadì Natsume con voce sottile.  
-Ti crediamo, Takashi. Lo abbiamo visto. O meglio l'abbiamo compreso, sebbene non subito.-  
Il ragazzo sembrava non capire. Il signor Fujiwara si aggiustò gli occhiali e spiegò -Ieri ci siamo resi conto che eri uscito nella tempesta e volevo venire a cercarti, ma appena fuori dalla porta ti abbiamo visto... Volare in cielo, tra i fulmini- l'uomo sembrava ancora incredulo al ricordo. -Sembrava che lottassi contro qualcosa, volando, e siamo rimasti davvero sconvolti, te lo confesso. Poi i fulmini hanno cominciato a cadere sempre più vicino casa ed eravamo spaventati che ti potesse accadere qualcosa. A un certo punto un fulmine ha illuminato due enormi sagome in cielo e te che precipitavi.  
Stavi cadendo e saresti senz'altro morto. Stavamo correndo da te, disperati, pur sapendo che non ti avremmo mai raggiunto in tempo, ma mia moglie è inciampata e all'improvviso c'è stato un forte rumore e terra e rami come lanciati in aria, poco oltre il muro. Non ho fatto in tempo ad aiutarla che ti abbiamo visto salire di nuovo verso l'alto. Infine sei atterrato e il tuo gatto è apparso accanto a te. Parlavate! E tu perdevi sangue dal braccio. Eravamo talmente sconvolti che non siamo riusciti subito a dire qualcosa.-  
La donna l'interruppe -Poi... Poi sei scappato. E non sapevamo che fare. Ho detto a mio marito di seguirti subito, ma non potevo camminare, e mi ha dovuto riportare in casa. Sono proprio una sciocca, ma quando ho visto che cadevi sono corsa avanti senza pensare. Ero così spaventata. Perdonami Takashi-kun.-  
Touko-san stava correndo da lui... Non poteva camminare il giorno prima, non lo stavano evitando...  
-E... Non avete paura? Di me?-  
-Di te, Takashi?- i due lo guardarono dispiaciuti.  
-Come potremmo avere paura di te? Sei un bravo ragazzo. Premuroso e gentile- gli disse la donna.  
-Possiamo temere che ti possa accadere qualcosa a causa di questa tua capacità, questo sì. Ma ti assicuro che è il nostro unico timore- confermò l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo non poteva crederci. Quasi non _voleva_ crederci. Temeva che fosse tutto un equivoco, che in realtà i Fujiwara non stessero dicendo quel che a lui sembrava di ascoltare. Ma i loro occhi, quegli sguardi erano reali. Era affetto e preoccupazione per lui che esprimevano. Niente paura, niente disprezzo, non lo stavano accusando.  
Natsume incrociò le braccia, stringendosi nelle spalle come se avesse freddo. Non capiva. Si morse le labbra. Era felice.  
Le lacrime scesero, offuscandogli la vista. Era felice, certo. E sollevato. E grato perché lo accettavano. Ma c'era altro e non riusciva a mettere ordine nei propri sentimenti. Sentiva anche una sorta di vago dolore, una specie di struggente nostalgia a cui non avrebbe saputo dare un nome.  
Avrebbe voluto esprimere loro quello che provava, far loro capire quanto per lui fossero importanti, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi sulle parole.  
Sentì una mano che gli si posava gentilmente sulla spalla. Alzò lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a vedere niente. Si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano. I Fujiwara erano davanti a lui, in piedi.  
-Takashi. Se vuoi restare, ricorda che questa è casa tua- gli disse l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo si alzò e s'inchinò alla coppia -Io... Vi ringrazio.- Non riuscì a dire altro.  
La donna lo avvolse con le braccia e l'uomo gli sorrise. Stupito ancora una volta, sentì felicità e dolore intensificarsi in pari misura. Voleva solo concentrarsi su quel momento, ma immagini del suo passato presero a scorrergli davanti agli occhi e gli sembrava che fossero contemporaneamente presenti tutte le persone che lo avevano deriso, che lo avevano accusato di mentire, che lo avevano disprezzato.  
Ma c'erano anche i Fujiwara, che lo avevano accolto, persino ora, dopo aver saputo la verità. Avrebbe voluto concentrarsi solo su quello e scacciare gli altri, ma non riusciva a farlo.  
-Ti vogliamo bene- non sapeva chi dei due avesse pronunciato quelle parole, ma entrarono nella sua coscienza come una scintilla di pura gioia alla quale Natsume si aggrappò disperatamente per svolgere la matassa di sentimenti contrastanti che provava. Era una scintilla piccola, ma senza ombre e autentica. Gli sembrava di poterla sfiorare ed era calda, dolce, gentile. La sua luce, sebbene minuta, risplendeva intensa e riuscì a disperdere le altre immagini e restare sola. Non poteva illuminare tutta l'oscurità, ma era lì. Per lui.  
Era felice.

I coniugi si guardarono, comunicandosi l'un l'altro l'affetto, la comprensione e il dolore che provavano nel vederlo così, ricordando fin troppo bene il giorno che erano andati a trovarlo in ospedale, prima che venisse a stare da loro. Fin da allora gli avevano voluto bene e il loro affetto per lui era aumentato nel tempo.  
Ora entrambi comprendevano meglio il ragazzo, le sue paure, la sua reticenza, gli strani comportamenti che aveva avuto a volte.  
Lasciarono che si calmasse, poi lo fecero sedere e anche loro presero nuovamente posto sul divano.  
Natsume era leggermente rosso in volto, anche per l'imbarazzo di aver pianto in quel modo.  
L'uomo parlò, con cautela -Takashi, in realtà noi avevamo qualche sospetto.-  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi -Cosa...?-  
L'altro annuì proseguendo -Vedi, non proprio chiaramente, ma… Che ci fosse qualcosa. Anche la volta in cui la tua stanza era a soqquadro... Non abbiamo creduto che fossi stato realmente tu. Non nei termini che ci hai raccontato, almeno. Ma sapevamo che ci avevi aiutato, in qualche modo, e te ne siamo stati grati.-  
Natsume arrossì.  
-Quando ti ho chiesto spiegazioni avevi un'aria così disperata che non ho osato insistere, ma avrei sempre voluto che tu lo sapessi. Altre volte ci siamo chiesti se fosse il caso di accennarti la cosa, ma tu eri sempre tanto riservato, che non ti abbiamo mai chiesto nulla, per timore di spaventarti. Speravamo che prima o poi scegliessi tu di confidarti con noi.-  
L'espressione del ragazzo era sconsolata.  
-Non preoccuparti, Takashi-kun, possiamo capire che tu non ne volessi parlare- gli disse comprensiva la donna.  
-Ora però, se te la senti, vorresti cominciare a raccontarci tutto dall'inizio? Vorremmo realmente comprendere meglio la situazione, se non ti spiace- riprese il marito.  
Il ragazzo annuì lentamente -Sì... Solo che non saprei da dove iniziare....-  
-Potresti iniziare da quando ci siamo incontrati, che è sicuramente una parte interessante.-  
Natsume sobbalzò alla voce aspra dello youkai.  
-Sensei!- esclamò guardandosi intorno, ma non trovandolo.  
I Fujiwara indicarono al lato della sua poltrona. Il ragazzo si sporse appena, poggiando le mani sul bracciolo e vide il gatto accoccolato sul pavimento praticamente di fianco a lui.  
-Quando sei arrivato?-  
Il falso gatto strinse gli occhi e scattò colpendo la testa del ragazzo.  
-Stupido marmocchio! Non ti sei neppure accorto che sono stato qui tutto il tempo!-  
Takashi si massaggiò la fronte indolenzita. Poi venne colto da un lampo di panico e si voltò verso la coppia.  
"No, aspetta", si disse. "Ormai lo sanno".  
-E piantala di stare sulle spine! Noi abbiamo parlato in tua assenza, cosa credi?-  
-Avete... Parlato?- spalancò la bocca, incredulo.  
-Tz- lo yukai si voltò dalla parte opposta.  
Natsume gli mise una mano sulla testa premendolo sul pavimento -Mi scuso da parte sua. Spero che non vi abbia importunato. E' un gatto molto maleducato e prepotente- disse accennando un inchino.  
L'ayakashi cercava inutilmente di svincolarsi protestando.  
-Oh, no. Nyankichi-kun è un micetto molto simpatico- fece la donna.  
-Io non.... no un... etto!!-  
Natsume lo bloccò più fermamente -Ehm, se lo dici tu, Touko-san...-  
-Ci ha detto di essere la tua guardia del corpo e ci ha spiegato cosa è accaduto ieri, più o meno, e che in realtà non eri tu a volare, ma lui a portarti. Non ha voluto dirci altro. Ha detto che avresti dovuto essere tu a farlo.-  
Natsume era stupito dalla delicatezza mostrata dallo youkai e lo liberò.  
-Stupido moccioso. Avevi intenzione di soffocarmi?- Il ragazzo lo prese in braccio -Grazie, Nyanko-sensei- gli disse, sorridendo con gratitudine.  
Il falso gatto rabbrividì -Te l'ho detto di non essere così sincero. Fai impressione!- Non aggiunse altro e gli si sedette a fianco.  
Shigeru-san riprese -Mentre ti cercavo ho incontrato anche quel tuo amico che era qui fino a poco fa, Tanuma-kun. Ti stava chiamando, gridando il tuo nome disperatamente. Quando l'ho raggiunto sembrava reticente a parlare, ma Nyangoro era con lui e non poteva fingere d'ignorare la situazione. Alla fine mi ha confessato che anche lui può percepire gli spiriti, sebbene soltanto in minima parte rispetto a te. Insieme ti abbiamo cercato a lungo nella foresta, ma dopo ore abbiamo deciso di vedere se tu fossi tornato a casa e mia moglie ci ha detto della telefonata di Natori-san. Tanuma-kun era veramente preoccupato. E dispiaciuto. Ha detto che ieri avete litigato. Questa mattina lo abbiamo avvisato che saresti tornato e ci ha chiesto se poteva aspettare con noi.- Fece una pausa, poi riprese, sorridendo al ragazzo -Ci fa piacere che tu abbia almeno un amico con cui condividere questa cosa. Spero vi chiarirete.-  
Natsume arrossì -Lo spero anch'io.- Era stupito che Tanuma avesse confessato così facilmente del suo potere ai Fujiwara.  
-Anche Natori-san sapeva del tuo segreto, vero?- chiese la donna, che in qualche modo l'aveva capito dalla breve conversazione avuta con l'uomo al telefono.  
Il ragazzo annuì -Sì, ma anche lui può vederli. In realtà lui è un esorcista e...-  
-Un esorcista?- l'uomo domandò stupita la donna. -Ma non è un attore?-  
Takashi si morse le labbra. Non aveva il diritto di parlarne, ma era stato istintivo: non voleva che i Fujiwara pensassero che non si era fidato abbastanza di loro, e desiderava spiegare che Natori-san era un caso speciale.  
Touko-san sorrise sollevata -Per fortuna hai degli amici che possono comprenderti. Meno male.-  
-Dai, Natsume! Spiega loro tutto e dì com'è elegante e leggiadra la mia vera forma- lo incitò lo yukai, pavoneggiandosi.  
Il ragazzo sorrise e cominciò raccontare dal principio, da quando, fin da piccolo, aveva potuto vedere gli ayakashi. Era così strano parlarne con i Fujiwara. Da un certo punto della sua vita aveva iniziato a non parlarne affatto, a evitare qualunque accenno a stranezze. Discorrerne in quel modo, apertamente, lo metteva a disagio.  
Ma loro ascoltavano le sue parole, accettandole senza quel timore che pure Takashi si aspettava di poter scorgere nei loro occhi in qualunque istante. Spiegò brevemente che la sua capacità aveva creato spesso problemi alle famiglie con cui aveva vissuto e che per questo era stato continuamente affidato ad altri. Evitò di descrivere il dolore che aveva provato, gli scherzi crudeli degli altri bambini, come si era sentito, trascurando anche di citare l'incontro con lo youkai che aveva tentato di portarlo via, ma i due lessero tra le sue parole molto più di quanto dicesse.  
Raccontò invece dell'incontro con Nyanko-sensei, su cui dovette dilungarsi un poco per compiacere lo youkai, e dei successivi incontri avuti con gli ayakashi, di nuovo evitando accuratamente tutte le possibili fonti di preoccupazione per i Fujiwara. Quel che tacque del tutto fu l'eredità di sua nonna e la decisione presa di restituire i nomi, nonché la promessa fatta a Nyanko-sensei, altrimenti era certo che si sarebbero preoccupati.  
Sapeva di aver mentito ancora, almeno in parte, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Voleva evitare a tutti i costi che Touko-san, vedendolo rientrare con graffi o i vestiti sporchi, potesse angosciarsi; voleva che continuasse a sorridergli e magari rimproverarlo con affetto, dicendogli soltanto di fare attenzione a non farsi male.  
I loro sorrisi, voleva vederli per sempre.  
Rispose alle loro domande e proseguì con altri eventi, poi con l'incontro con Tanuma, con Natori-san, con Taki, incontrata poco tempo prima, anche qui tacendo il pericolo che aveva corso, e giunse fino agli avvenimenti del giorno precedente.  
Quando terminò i coniugi rimasero a lungo in silenzio.  
Natsume giocherellò con le mani raccolte in grembo. Non pensava più, ormai, che lo rifiutassero, ma era comunque nervoso.  
-Dev'essere stato difficile per te, Takashi-kun- La donna lo guardava con sincera comprensione.  
-Visto che la tua capacità ti porta spesso a essere coinvolto con gli ayakashi, cerca sempre di essere prudente- si raccomandò Shigeru-san.  
Natsume sentì un altro nodo sciogliersi, sollevato. -Non preoccupatevi. Vi giuro che, anche se non sembra, Nyanko-sensei è davvero uno youkai potente.-  
-Ehi, come sarebbe a dire che non sembra!- protestò irritato l'ayakashi prima di trasformarsi e afferrare il ragazzo per la camicia, mettendoselo sul dorso. -In questa forma hai qualcosa da ridire, sciocco ragazzino?-  
-Sensei! Fammi scendere, loro non possono vederti!- Per qualche motivo la situazione lo metteva profondamente a disagio ed effettivamente quel che vedevano gli stupiti Fujiwara era soltanto Natsume sospeso a mezz'aria.  
-E' un peccato che non possiamo vedere la tua vera forma Nyankichi-kun. Devi essere un micetto bellissimo- osservò la donna guardando il vuoto.  
Lo yukai stava per protestare all'appellativo poco rispettoso, dimenticando che i coniugi non avrebbero potuto sentirlo, ma si bloccò prima di pronunciare una sola sillaba. Natsume era saltato giù, con gli occhi che brillavano -Posso! Posso farvelo vedere se volete!-  
I due erano perplessi e per un attimo incerti, ma al vedere l'espressione del ragazzo si convinsero. -Si, Takashi-kun. Vorremmo vederlo- affermò la donna.  
Il ragazzo si diresse alla porta-finestra del soggiorno e la spalancò -Voi restate pure lì- e corse all'ingresso per infilarsi le scarpe, uscendo direttamente da lì e aggirando la casa fino a trovarsi fuori dal soggiorno.  
La coppia lo vide guardarsi intorno, come a cercare qualcosa, poi raccolse un rametto e cominciò a disegnare sul terreno per alcuni minuti.  
-Nyanko-sensei, per favore vieni qui!-  
-Umph, poi voglio dei manju in cambio- disse quello dirigendosi all'esterno.  
Natsume seguiva con lo sguardo lo yukai sempre invisibile agli altri, poi si volse verso i Fujiwara e annunciò -Ecco, questo è Nyanko-sensei!-  
Un grosso muso bianco apparve alle spalle del ragazzo, poi la testa, il collo, il corpo, finché non fu interamente visibile un enorme ayakashi bianco, seduto, quasi accucciato, dietro il ragazzo, e la cui figura riempiva tutta la visuale della finestra.  
La donna portò le mani alla bocca soffocando un'esclamazione di sorpresa e anche l'uomo non poté fare a meno di fissare la scena sbalordito.  
Takashi al vederli spaventati temette, preso dal panico, di aver commesso un errore e stava pensando a cosa fare, quando, ripresasi dallo stupore iniziale, Touko-san esclamò -E' davvero bellissimo...-  
Il sorriso tornò sul viso di Natsume che si voltò a guardare lo yukai. Lo prendeva sempre in giro, ma anche lui ammirava la sua forma originale. Gli sorrise con negli occhi un muto ringraziamento e lo abbracciò.

Natsume stava correndo. Avrebbe potuto camminare, ma si sentiva pieno d'energie e voleva raggiungere Tanuma al più presto.  
I Fujiwara avevano ammirato Nyanko-sensei. Era la prima volta che si sentiva così... Leggero! Non avrebbe potuto descrivere il sentimento in altro modo.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene anche con Tanuma. Gli avrebbe detto che aveva capito di avere sbagliato, si sarebbe scusato con lui e l'altro lo avrebbe perdonato.  
Ne era certo!  
Raggiunse la casa trafelato.  
Suonò e venne ad aprirgli proprio il ragazzo moro.  
-Tanuma!- lo chiamò mentre riprendeva fiato.  
Kaname osservò l'amico. Non l'aveva mai visto in quel modo. Gli occhi di Natsume scintillavano ed era accaldato; evidentemente era arrivato di corsa. E sorrideva. Sorrideva sul serio. Il cuore gli mancò un battito e poi accelerò. Sentì di arrossire e si morse le labbra. Quell'espressione di Natsume lo aveva colto alla sprovvista.  
-Tanuma possiamo... Parlare?-  
-C-certo. Vieni dentro. Vuoi da bere? Mio padre è al tempio di un paese vicino, ma tu aspettami di là, vado a prenderti qualcosa.-  
Il ragazzo lo afferrò per un braccio -No! Non voglio niente, andiamo subito.- Takashi non riusciva ad aspettare, voleva scusarsi subito con lui e dividere con l'amico la sua felicità.  
Si sedettero in camera di Tanuma, sul pavimento, uno di fronte all'altro.  
-Natsu...- -Tanu...-  
-Ehm... Comincia prima tu, Natsume.-  
Il ragazzo annuì e iniziò, facendosi serio -Tanuma, scusami. Sono stato uno sciocco e non l'avevo capito. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho detto. Io... Non so come spiegarti, ma avevo compreso male le tue parole. Cioè, per la precisione ho confuso quello che mi avevi detto tu con alcune cose che mi sono state dette in passato e ho finito per credere che fossi stato tu a dirmele, e...- s'interruppe. -Scusa, forse non sono chiaro in questo modo- ridacchiò. -Volevo dire...- ma l'altro lo bloccò.  
-Natsume, ho avuto modo di parlare con Pont... Ehm... Nyan-nyan-sensei e lui mi ha spiegasto cosa tu potessi aver capito. Ma io...- Scosse la testa -Mi dispiace, non volevo ferirti.-  
Takashi sorrise, contrito -E' colpa mia. Tu mi stavi dicendo tutt'altro e... Però avevi ragione. Non ero del tutto sincero con te in quel momento.-  
Kaname trasalì. Quindi era vero. Non era felice con lui?  
Takashi notò il cambio d'espressione e sentì una fitta di rimorso. Proseguì -Tanuma, io in quel momento stavo pensando se, in fondo, avevo fatto la scelta giusta, se non fosse meglio per la tua sicurezza non essere troppo coinvolto con me, con... Tutto quello che mi capita. Non voglio metterti in pericolo... Perderti anche come amico. Quindi mi stavo chiedendo se non fosse meglio lasciare tutto come prima, però...-  
Il ragazzo moro non resistette -E' quello che pensi veramente? Credi che anch'io non ci abbia riflettuto? Che potrei essere un peso per te, vista la mia scarsa forza spirituale? Come quel giorno sul tetto della scuola o quando ti sei quasi rotto il polso per colpa mia. E non credere che non l'abbia capito- disse amareggiato. -Credi che non pensi continuamente che, per quanto lo desideri, se tentassi di aiutarti potrei soltanto crearti difficoltà maggiori? Ci ho pensato. Ho pensato a tutto. E ho scelto. Quindi se ti preoccupi per me, piantala!-  
Takashi rimase senza parole. L'intensità di Kaname lo aveva stupito. Non lo aveva mai visto così. Tanuma era sempre piuttosto controllato. -Mi dispiace, Tanuma. Davvero. Ci ho pensato seriamente e ho preso la mia decisione, che spero vorrai condividere.-  
Il ragazzo moro lo guardò con diffidenza. Temeva che come al solito prevalesse la distanza, che Natsume lo estromettesse di nuovo dalla sua vita.  
Takashi si avvicinò e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. Poi si scostò e lo guardò.  
Il ragazzo moro lo osservò attentamente -Natsume, sei sicuro? Non fuggirai di nuovo?-  
Negli occhi di Takashi passò una sfumatura d'amarezza. "Bene, me lo merito" pensò. -No, sono sicuro, Tanuma. Voglio stare con te. Se sei d'accordo.- Non sapeva ancora se era la decisione giusta per entrambi. Poteva rivelarsi sbagliata in futuro e magari uno di loro se ne sarebbe pentito. Però, forse... Forse insieme... "E comunque per ora è quello che sento. Che desidero con tutto me stesso."  
Kaname gli posò una mano sulla guancia e sorrise, annuendo e baciandolo a sua volta. Il bacio che si scambiarono fu profondo e quando si staccarono si sorrisero.  
-Natsume, com'è andata con i Fujiwara?-  
Il volto dell'altro s'illuminò -Benissimo! Mi hanno accettato senza riserve, non è incredibile? Non vogliono mandarmi via. Posso restare!-  
Kaname lo guardò perplesso -Pensavi veramente che ti avrebbero mandato via? Io ho parlato con loro ed erano disperatamente preoccupati per te. Shigeru-san ti ha cercato fino a notte inoltrata, finché non siamo tornati a casa vostra per vedere se c'erano novità e Touko-san ci ha detto della telefonata di quel Natori Shuuichi, e che stavi bene. Lei non ha fatto che piangere, perché si sentiva in colpa per essersi fatta male e aver impedito al marito di seguirti subito.- Guardò l'amico, incredulo -E' assurdo... Come puoi non aver capito che ti avrebbero accolto comunque, vivendo con loro?-  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo -Mi ero sempre detto che, vista la loro gentilezza, certo mi avrebbero accettato, e che tenevo il segreto per non farli preoccupare. Ed era vero, in parte, ma non era solo per quello. La realtà... La realtà è che avevo comunque paura. Non pensavo che sapendolo qualcuno potesse... Non detestarmi.-  
Kaname vide negli occhi dell'altro riemergere l'amarezza e un dolore lontano e gli si strinse il cuore. -Natsume, io non so cosa ti è accaduto, ma non puoi valutare il presente solo sulla base del passato. Le persone sono diverse.- Gli faceva male vederlo così. Ed era invece felice quando lui sorrideva. Si rese conto di quanto le sue espressioni potessero influenzarlo.  
-Sì, hai ragione... Adesso lo so- gli occhi nuovamente limpidi.  
Tanuma gli sorrise. -Piuttosto, le ferite?-  
Takashi mostrò il braccio fasciato -Non è niente. Il taglio è netto e si rimarginerà presto.-  
-Uhm, e la testa?-  
-E' tutto a posto. Sul serio. Natori-san mi ha portato in ospedale.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì, poi -E che mi dici di lui, di quel Natori? Come ha fatto a trovarti?- Appena posta la domanda Kaname vide l'amico irrigidirsi e arrossire.  
-Lui... Lui era al paese vicino e si è insospettito dei lampi, quindi è venuto a controllare e mi ha trovato.-  
Tanuma notò lo strano comportamento dell'altro, improvvisamente a disagio, e s'insospettì.  
-E perché avrebbe dovuto controllare i fulmini? E' anche un meteorologo?- si rese conto del sarcasmo nella propria voce, ma quel tizio decisamente non gli piaceva e quando si erano incrociati poche ore prima, dall'auto gli aveva rivolto uno strano sorriso. No, non gli piaceva per niente!  
-Ecco lui in realtà è anche un... Un... Esorcista.- Sperava che Natori-san non si arrabbiasse.  
Il ragazzo moro spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi li strinse diffidente -Un esorcista? E può vedere gli youkai? Come te, intendo?-  
Takashi annuì e aggiunse -Sebbene a volte porti degli occhiali finti per vederli meglio attraverso il vetro.-  
-Sei stato a casa sua?- la domanda era retorica, visto che conosceva già la risposta, ma vide l'altro arrossire maggiormente.  
Kaname provò sempre più forte una fitta di gelosia.  
-Natsume, è accaduto qualcosa? Tra voi, intendo?-  
Takashi si era irrigidito completamente e non riusciva più a guardare l'amico -N-No... Non del tutto.-  
-Che vuol dire non del tutto?- la voce del ragazzo moro era tesa.  
Natsume deglutì. Era stato uno sciocco. Non aveva considerato che avrebbe dovuto dire a Tanuma della sera precedente. Aveva passato un sacco di tempo a cercare le parole per scusarsi con lui, quando poi alla fine aveva parlato di getto, e invece non aveva minimamente pensato a come dirgli una cosa del genere. Quando poi il ragazzo gli aveva chiesto di Natori, si era reso conto che avrebbe dovuto parlarne, ma non sapeva come.  
Kaname prestò un'attenzione diversa al cerotto sul collo di Takashi. Allungò la mano e lo strappò via.  
Natsume istintivamente fece per coprirsi con un mano, ma il ragazzo moro lo afferrò per il polso, bloccandolo, e fissò la pelle arrossata.  
-Te l'ha fatto lui, vero? Avete fatto... Siete stati... A letto insieme?-  
Natsume vide l'espressione dura, gelida dell'amico e fu preso dal panico -No, io non volevo, ti giuro che non...- si rese conto della triste scelta di parole quando gli occhi di Tanuma lampeggiarono di collera -Ti... Ha _costretto_?- La voce ridotta a un sibilo, le dita serrarono più forte il polso esile.  
-No, ascolta! Fammi spiegare!- rispose Takashi alzando la voce. -Lui si è fermato. Non è andato avanti. Io non ero in me, ma poi ci siamo chiariti. T-ti prego Tanuma, ascolta senza interrompermi- gli chiese e, sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo, cercò di fare all'altro un resoconto preciso, senza scendere troppo in particolari, ma in modo tale da spiegare come si erano svolti i fatti.  
Kaname lo guardava ancora duramente e Natsume temette che l'accaduto potesse spingerlo a lasciarlo.  
Perché era stato così stupido? Proprio ora che le cose sembravano chiarite, pensò con angoscia.  
-Natsume. Quando sei scappato dai Fujiwara, perché non sei venuto da me?-  
Il ragazzo era stupito dal cambio di argomento -Io... Io non ci ho pensato.-  
-A cosa pensavi?- incalzò Kaname.  
-A niente, correvo e basta.- Ci rifletté un istante -Pensavo solo a fuggire, a fuggire il più lontano possibile.-  
-Anche da me?-  
-Non pensavo da chi. Volevo solo allontanarmi. Da tutto. Perdonami.-  
-Non stavi andando da lui?-  
Takashi lo guardò esterrefatto -No, certo che no! Io non sapevo che fosse da queste parti. Quando mi ha trovato ero privo di sensi.-  
Kaname rimase in silenzio alcuni minuti e Takashi non seppe cosa pensare. L'avrebbe lasciato? Sarebbero almeno rimasti amici? Era stato un idiota! Se Tanuma l'avesse lasciato sarebbe stata solo colpa sua. Strinse forte i pugni sulle ginocchia.  
-Natsume- la voce era diversa da prima.  
Sollevò lo sguardo, in attesa.  
-Visto che ora sono... Il tuo ragazzo, mi puoi promettere che in futuro cercherai almeno di ricordarti di me se sarai in difficoltà?-  
A Takashi si sciolse un grosso nodo allo stomaco. -Te lo prometto.-  
Si sorrisero, anche se una certa tensione aleggiava ancora.  
-Comunque quel tizio non mi piace- disse cupo Tanuma -Non mi è piaciuto da quando l'ho visto a scuola la prima volta e neppure oggi.- Fece una pausa -Ti... Ha lasciato altri segni?-  
-N-no, non penso- rispose l'altro imbarazzato.  
Kaname lo guardò, con uno strano sguardo determinato -Allora, posso... Posso fartene uno anch'io?-  
Takashi avvampò. -M-m-ma non posso mettere due cerotti. Io...- ma allo sguardo corrucciato dell'altro tentennò -Non potresti aspettare almeno che sia andato via questo?-  
-Te lo farò dove non si vede, così non avrai problemi.-  
Natsume sentiva il volto in fiamme. Kaname si era avvicinato e, posate le dita sul primo bottone della sua camicia, lo guardava, in attesa di consenso.  
Takashi sospirò rassegnato -Fai... Fai come vuoi- disse, voltando lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo.  
Sentì l'altro armeggiare con un bottone dopo l'altro. Ne slacciò tre.  
-Natsume, potresti sdraiarti? Credo che sarebbe più semplice.-  
Il ragazzo acconsentì.  
Si sdraiò sul pavimento e tenne le braccia scostate dal corpo per facilitare i movimenti dell'amico.  
Kaname, anch'egli rosato in viso, si mise carponi su di lui e posò le labbra in un punto tra la base del collo e la spalla destra.  
Prese a succhiare piano la pelle. In realtà non sapeva bene come fare. Era la prima volta che faceva una cosa simile. Passò rapidamente la lingua sulla parte per inumidirla e proseguì. Lentamente trovò una specie di ritmo. Succhiava la pelle qualche secondo, poi leccava la parte arrossata con movimenti sempre più morbidi, lenti, assaporando quella nuova sensazione.  
Senti un gemito provenire da Natsume e si alzò a guardarlo, stupito.  
Takashi si era portato il dorso d'una mano sulla bocca, rosso d'imbarazzo. Kaname sorrise, col cuore che gli batteva forte. Era la prima volta che sentiva la voce di Natsume in quel modo e pensò che gli piaceva. Moltissimo. -Non coprirti, Natsume- gli sussurrò scostandogli la mano e baciandolo. Voleva sentirlo di nuovo, pensò. Tornò a quel che aveva interrotto, ma spostandosi un poco dal punto iniziale.  
Takashi comprese che il suo corpo ricordava fin troppo bene le sensazioni che aveva provato la sera precedente, e il tocco di Tanuma sembrava giungergli amplificato.  
Cercò di soffocare un secondo gemito mordendosi le labbra. "Dannazione! Piantala Tanuma!" Pensò in un misto di irritazione, imbarazzo e piacere.  
Sentì che finalmente il ragazzo moro si scostava e provò un certo sollievo. E rimpianto. Fece per rialzarsi, ma l'altro lo trattenne baciandolo di nuovo. Natsume chiuse gli occhi e gli rispose. Gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Si staccarono soltanto per riprendere fiato e si unirono di nuovo, più volte. Kaname accarezzò il fianco di Takashi da sopra la camicia, ma poi passò sotto la stoffa scorrendo direttamente sulla pelle.  
Natsume ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena. Gli tornò in mente la sera del festival e il desiderio che aveva avuto di stare con Tanuma. Anche lui passò una mano sotto la maglietta del ragazzo moro e ne sentì la pelle liscia. Non pensava che potesse essere così piacevole.  
Kaname era passato a baciargli il collo e il ragazzo ne assecondò il movimento inclinando la testa.  
I pensieri cominciavano a sfuggirgli, ma si aggrappò a Tanuma, al fatto che lo sentiva sopra di sé, sotto le proprie dita che lo toccavano...  
Kaname si mosse per spostarsi un poco, e sfiorò appena con un ginocchio l'inguine del ragazzo sotto di lui.  
-No!- Natsume gemette con voce strozzata e spinse via l'amico che lo guardò disorientato.  
Era rosso in volto e ansimava. Le labbra tremavano leggermente e negli occhi...  
-Natsume, è tutto a posto?-  
Takshi annuì e gli rivolse un sorriso, ma era incerto e pallido. Si rese conto che Kaname se ne era accorto e aggiunse -Sc-scusa Tanuma. E' solo che per me ora è troppo. Fermiamoci, per favore.-  
Il ragazzo moro comprese che, forse a causa dell'esperienza della sera precedente, doveva essersi spaventato. Lo osservò ancora, preoccupato.  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo -Scusami. E' tutto a posto, veramente, solo... Solo che era troppo forte. Troppo... Intenso- confessò con un certo imbarazzo.  
La paura che era passata nei suoi occhi era sparita e Tanuma tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Temeva che quel Natori avesse potuto ferirlo più profondamente di quanto Natsume stesso si rendesse conto.  
Per fortuna non sembrava essere così.  
Aveva capito che Takashi non gli aveva raccontato proprio tutto, sebbene non dubitasse di lui o della verità delle sue parole. Gli aveva riferito i fatti scarni, rapidamente, ma di quello che aveva provato, di cosa aveva pensato, neppure un accenno, se non che alla fine si era spaventato e aveva respinto l'uomo con un pugno.  
Provò una sorta di piacere vendicativo al pensiero.  
Gli sorrise rassicurante -Non preoccuparti, va bene così. In fondo- aggiunse -ho ottenuto quello che volevo- disse scherzosamente, indicandolo.  
Takashi si guardò e vide spiccare sulla sua pelle due netti segni rossi a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro. Si riabbottonò la camicia corrucciato -Non bastava farne uno?-  
Kaname gli sorrise -Scusa.-  
-Uhm, ti scuserò se mi presti un cerotto per coprire l'altro.-  
Il ragazzo moro si alzò -Te lo prendo subito- e ne prese uno da un mobile lì vicino.  
Stava per passarlo al ragazzo seduto in terra, quando sembrò ripensarci -Te lo metto io, altrimenti non lo copriresti bene senza uno specchio.-  
Natsume, con un certo imbarazzo, inclinò appena la testa per agevolargli il compito. Le dita di Tanuma lo sfiorarono appena, leggere, e con delicata accuratezza applicarono la piccola striscia di tela adesiva.  
-Perfetto!- Kaname sembrava soddisfatto -Così non si vede niente. Mi raccomando, non toglierlo finché non sarà sparito.-  
-E' ovvio che non posso toglierlo. Per la precisione dovrò sostituire il cerotto tutti i giorni, ma certamente non lascerò che il segno si veda.-  
Kaname aggrottò le sopracciglia -Non puoi tenere quello finché non è sparito?-  
Takashi lo guardò incredulo -Ma si staccherà non appena farò il bagno.-  
Il ragazzo moro sembrò riflettere un attimo. Tornò al mobile e prese una scatola, la mise in mano all'altro e disse -Allora usa questi.-  
Natsume lo guardò perplesso -Ma ne ho anch'io a casa...-  
-Sì, ma vorrei che tu usassi questi- insisté il ragazzo moro, arrossendo.  
A Takashi ci volle qualche istante ancora per capire, ma infine comprese. -Tanuma, ma questo è... Stupido.-  
-Lo so!- rispose l'altro, evidentemente in imbarazzo.  
Takashi tentò di trattenersi, ma non ce la fece e scoppiò a ridere.  
-Piantala! E' colpa tua che te lo sei fatto fare- protestò l'amico.  
Ma il ragazzo non riusciva a guardarlo senza ridere. Non aveva mai visto il taciturno e posato Tanuma agire in modo così irrazionale e davvero non l'avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
-Va... Bene. Va bene, scusa- disse cercando a fatica di smettere. -Allora userò i tuoi e... Se dovessero finire ti chiederò di ricomprarli, va bene?- disse in tono provocatorio.  
-E' una scatola nuova, basteranno- rispose seccato il ragazzo moro. Ma a veder ridere nuovamente Natsume non poté fare a meno d'imitarlo. Aveva ragione lui, il suo era proprio un comportamento stupido. Risero insieme scaricando tutte le tensioni accumulate nei giorni scorsi.  
Infine Natsume si alzò -Adesso è meglio che vada.-  
Tanuma lo accompagnò all'ingresso. -Pranziamo insieme domani?- propose.  
Takashi annuì, sorridendo -Certo.-  
-A domani, allora- lo salutò Kaname e mentre lo guardava allontanarsi ricordò il sorriso che gli aveva visto quand'era arrivato e si rese conto che per tutto il tempo non aveva mai avuto l'impressione di non sapere se gli stesse mentendo o meno. Era stato così diverso rispetto al solito... Sentiva il cuore battergli ancora un poco più veloce del normale.  
Ripensò a quanto accaduto pochi minuti prima e a quanto avrebbe voluto spingersi oltre con lui, ma l'avrebbe aspettato. Si sfiorò le labbra sussurrando lieve, tra sé, il suo nome.  
Lo amava. Lo amava tantissimo.  
Proprio per questo aveva preso la sua decisione e non sarebbe tornato indietro, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta. Solo in quel modo avrebbe potuto sperare di restargli accanto in futuro, senza timore di essere un peso per lui.  
Almeno inizialmente, non gliel'avrebbe detto. "Si farebbe venire sensi di colpa e si preoccuperebbe inutilmente", aveva pensato.  
Glielo avrebbe spiegato in seguito, quando la parte peggiore fosse stata superata, pensò determinato.  
Sì e questa volta sarebbe andato fino in fondo.  
Strinse i pugni vedendo la figura oltrepassare l'ingresso al viale e svanire lungo la strada.  
-Aspettami, Natsume.-

*******

Takashi stava dirigendosi verso casa quando ricordò che non aveva ancora avvisato l'esorcista degli ultimi sviluppi. Si diresse verso un telefono pubblico che ricordava essere nelle vicinanze. In tasca aveva solo qualche moneta, ma era sufficiente. Le inserì nel telefono e compose il numero. L'uomo rispose quasi subito.  
-Natori-san. Sono io.-  
- _Natsume._ \- Breve pausa. - _Com'è andata?_ -  
-E' andata bene! Non vogliono mandarmi via. Hanno accettato la situazione. Anzi ho anche mostrato loro la forma originale di Nyanko-sensei e non ne sono rimasti spaventati. Non è meraviglioso?-  
Altra pausa - _Si, è davvero una bellissima notizia. Quindi ne deduco che la mia offerta non sia più necessaria, giusto?_ -  
-No, ma ti ringrazio molto comunque. E' stato davvero gentile da parte tua.-  
- _E con il tuo ragazzo? Quel Tanuma, è tutto chiarito?_ -  
Takashi restò di sasso arrossendo violentemente. Forse aveva capito male? Natori non poteva sapere di loro due.  
- _Natsume? Ci sei?_ \- sghignazzò la voce all'altro capo.  
-Natori-san, come...-  
- _Eh eh. Diciamo che ho brillanti capacità deduttive. Allora, ho indovinato?_ -  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi per l'imbarazzo, anche se l'altro non poteva vederlo -Sì...-  
- _Bene, posso supporre che sia tutto a posto anche con lui?_ -  
-Sì...-  
L'uomo sghignazzò ancora - _Natsume, non so cosa darei adesso per vedere la tua faccia._ -  
-Piantala, Natori-san!- gli disse l'altro con una certa irritazione.  
- _Okay, okay, non arrabbiarti. Comunque, se pensi sia il caso, scusati con lui da parte mia per quanto accaduto ieri. Non lo sapevo ancora._ \- la voce dell'uomo sfumò leggermente verso la fine.  
Takashi mormorò un assenso poi -Natori-san le tue chiavi! Devo restituirti le chiavi dell'appartamento.-  
- _Tienile per ora. Me le restituirai la prossima volta._ -  
-Ma hai detto che è l'unica copia.-  
- _Ti ho anche detto che lo uso di rado. Non preoccuparti. Mi sono dovuto allontanare un poco e, visto che non è più necessario, è inutile che passi da te._ -  
-D'accordo allora. E... Natori-san?-  
- _Hm?_ -  
-Grazie.-  
Dopo un istante di silenzio l'uomo rispose - _Di niente. Adesso ti saluto._ -  
-A presto.-  
La comunicazione s'interruppe.  
Il ragazzo appese la cornetta e si chiese come diavolo l'attore avesse fatto a capire di Tanuma. Possibile che fosse tanto evidente? Eppure non credeva...  
-Non gli ho detto che ho svelato ai Fujiwara e a Tanuma che lui è un esorcista!-. Controllò il denaro che aveva. Gli era rimasta una sola moneta. Sperava bastasse. Compose di nuovo il numero, ma non era più raggiungibile. Riagganciò. Doveva ricordarsi di dirglielo quando si fossero rivisti.

-Torniamo a casa Hiiragi- disse l'uomo dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione col ragazzo, spegnendo il cellulare. Non voleva seccatori.  
Mise in moto.  
La youkai divenne visibile -Il ragazzo non viene con noi?-  
-No, resta con i Fujiwara.-  
Partì, immettendosi sulla strada.  
-Siete rimasto fermo qui per ore ad aspettarlo. Perché ci tenete così tanto a lui?-  
L'esorcista non rispose e la youkai pensò che forse non desiderava parlarne e rimase in silenzio.  
-All'inizio credevo che fosse ipocrita da parte sua difendere gli youkai, che detestava- cominciò infine l'uomo. -Ma poi ho capito che non è così. Lui non li detesta realmente, non è come me. Mi piace questa sua ingenua purezza, anche nei confronti degli ayakashi, nonostante tutto quello che ha passato. Fa sentire più pulito anche me- rifletté. -Sono certo che riuscirebbe a mantenerla anche stando con un tipo come me.- Sebbene ora una tale possibilità si sia decisamente assottigliata pensò con un sorriso amaro mentre ricordava il ragazzo moro, quel Tanuma.  
Che idiota era stato il giorno del festival a pensare che Natsume potesse aver iniziato a provare dei sentimenti simili per lui così all'improvviso. Si sentiva irritato con se stesso. Probabilmente era accaduto qualcosa tra i due ragazzi e Takashi aveva soltanto reagito di conseguenza. Si sentiva anche uno stupido per essere saltato alle conclusioni.  
Era stato troppo tranquillo sul fatto che Natsume, visto il suo carattere, non avrebbe pensato a relazioni sentimentali per ancora un pezzo. In effetti era stato probabilmente l'altro a farsi avanti per primo, ci avrebbe scommesso.  
Forse se non avesse atteso... Magari se durante il viaggio alle terme avesse tentato qualcosa...  
Scosse la testa -In fondo niente è mai certo in questo mondo. Le occasioni possono presentarsi quando meno ce le aspettiamo.-  
Quei due non erano che ragazzi, e i loro sentimenti potevano facilmente mutare col tempo.  
Cambiò marcia e, accelerando, svoltò sulla strada principale.

*******

-Ah, finalmente sei tornato!- lo accolse la voce aspra.  
-Sensei...- l'ayakashi era al cancello.  
-Mi stavi aspettando, Sensei?- chiese il ragazzo sorridendo allo youkai.  
-Per niente. Mi stavo godendo un po' d'aria fresca.-  
Il sorriso del ragazzo s'irrigidì. Figurarsi se poteva aspettarsi una gentilezza simile da lui, pensò.  
Varcò il cancello e il gatto gli trotterellò a fianco -Allora vi siete chiariti?-  
-Ehm, sì. E' tutto a posto.-  
-Apprezza almeno la mia discrezione. Non ho forse evitato di venire con te?-  
-Sensei! Se me la fai notare non è più discrezione!-  
-Tz, ingrato d'un umano.-  
Natsume scrollò le spalle rassegnato. Fece per posare la mano sulla porta, ma si fermò.  
Era strano sapere che ora non avrebbe dovuto più tenere nascosta la sua capacità ai Fujiwara. Ogni volta che aveva varcato quella soglia, aveva sempre avuto in mente la necessità di nascondersi, di mentire, di evitare che in qualunque modo ne venissero a conoscenza.  
Da quel giorno non avrebbe più dovuto farlo.  
Il suo piccolo, fragile mondo... Sarebbe riuscito da quel momento in poi a renderlo saldo?  
Posò la mano sulla porta e la fece scorrere lentamente.  
Entrò.  
-Sono a casa- annunciò. E per la prima volta nella sua vita quella frase aveva realmente un senso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La famiglia di Natori è stata una famiglia di esorcisti, ma, come dice lui stesso nel capitolo 11 del manga, non lo è più. Nel capitolo 53 ci sono ulteriori dettagli al riguardo.


	3. Oltre il tuo sguardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubame, a cui si accenna brevemente, è la youkai rondine per la quale Natsume s'impegna a vincere il kimono che rende umani per una notte (4° episodio della prima stagione).  
> In questo capitolo viene citato anche Kai, il dio del fiume che aveva assunto l'aspetto di bambino e che si era affezionato a Natsume (episodi 12 e 13 della seconda stagione). Per quanti hanno visto l'anime e non letto il manga, alla cui versione principalmente mi riferisco, specifico che Tanuma e Taki non si conoscono in quell'occasione, ma più avanti nella storia e sembrano subito intendersi piuttosto bene, anche nelle loro preoccupazioni per Natsume.  
> Il "melon pan" è un grosso panino dolce. Non è al melone e il nome è dovuto alla sua forma. Nella fic tradurlo con "pane a forma di melone" sarebbe stato artificioso per questo ho lasciato il nome originale.

_Muovere il primo passo può essere difficile, spaventoso. Se troviamo il coraggio per farlo, però, per quanto lunga possa essere la strada, sarà ormai d'un passo più breve._

Quella mattina Natsume si svegliò con il cuore leggero prima ancora di rammentare tutto, ma poi gli eventi del giorno precedente fluirono di nuovo alla sua coscienza.  
Si sedette, ancora incredulo al ricordo.  
-Sensei!- Il gatto gli era accanto, sotto le coperte. Lo tirò fuori dal futon, tenendolo sospeso a mezz'aria davanti a sé, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
-Sensei!- lo chiamò di nuovo, in tono urgente.  
-Che diamine. Ti pare il modo di svegliarmi?- protestò quello con irritazione, lo sguardo assonnato. -Beh? Che vuoi?-  
Il ragazzo lo fissava con gli occhi che brillavano e un sorriso raggiante -Sensei... E' tutto vero, giusto?-  
Il gatto l'osservo "Stupido ragazzino, perché deve fare quella faccia idiota?" -Non so a cosa ti riferisci. Ma ora lasciami che voglio andare chiedere a Touko-san del pesce fritto per colazione.-  
Il ragazzo abbracciò il gatto, con profondo fastidio di quest'ultimo, poi si alzò e corse a prepararsi.  
Quando scese le scale il cuore gli batteva più forte del normale. Sì affacciò alla cucina -B-buongiorno Touk... Shigeru-san? Ci sei anche tu?- chiese un po' stupito, sapendo che in quel periodo l'uomo andava a lavorare molto presto.  
I coniugi si voltarono per salutarlo -Buongiorno Takashi. Sì, oggi uscirò più tardi. Ho pensato che potremmo fare colazione tutti insieme.-  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio un istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo -Grazie, Shigeru-san.-  
-Non devi ringraziarmi, Takashi. E' normale in famiglia.-  
-Ora siediti Takashi-kun. Ti stavamo aspettando- gli disse la donna, portando in tavola i piatti e poi posando una grossa ciotola piena davanti allo youkai -E questo per il nostro Nyankichi-kun.-  
Il gatto vide con la coda dell'occhio il ragazzo seduto al tavolo fissarlo.  
-Grazie, Touko-san- disse alla donna prima di addentare un pezzo di pesce.  
Si voltò appena per guardare di nuovo Natsume. Sorrideva, nascondendo il volto con la ciotola del riso. L'ayakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo "Quel moccioso è senza speranza", sospirò.

Anche la scuola gli sembrava in qualche modo diversa e gli altri studenti più sorridenti del solito. Poi si rese conto che in realtà non sapeva che espressione avessero normalmente, perché non li aveva mai realmente osservati. Per qualche motivo trovò la cosa divertente.  
Vide Tanuma davanti al cancello della scuola e si affrettò a raggiungerlo. -Buongiorno- gli sorrise.  
-Buongiorno Natsume. Ti stavo aspettando.-  
-Dovevamo fare qualcosa?- chiese perplesso, temendo per un attimo d'aver dimenticato un qualche impegno.  
L'altro si accigliò appena -Ma no... Volevo solo salutarti prima dell'inizio delle lezioni.-  
-Oh. Grazie Tanuma- Takashi arrossì lievemente.  
Kaname gli si accostò sussurrando -Sei il mio ragazzo, è normale che voglia vederti.-  
Natsume annuì imbarazzato. Era la seconda volta che Kaname gli diceva una cosa del genere, e la prima era stata solo il giorno precedente. “Sono il suo ragazzo” si ripeté sentendo l’imbarazzo crescere. Era una definizione normale per il loro tipo di rapporto, no? Allora perché solo al sentirla il suo cuore accelerava così?  
"E Tanuma… Anche lui è il mio…” ma non riuscì a concludere esplicitamente il pensiero mentre guardava direttamente quel volto, quegli occhi che lo scrutavano.  
-Hai tolto la medicazione?- chiese Kaname, osservandogli la testa e distogliendolo da quelle riflessioni confuse.  
Natsume si concentrò sulla domanda cercando d'ignorare i battiti del proprio cuore. -Sì. Preferisco evitare domande, e poi è poco più di un'abrasione.-  
-Capisco- annuì il ragazzo moro.  
Fecero assieme i pochi metri che li separavano dall'ingresso, poi si salutarono, ognuno diretto alla propria classe.  
Takashi lo fissò finché l'altro non voltò l'angolo rivolgendogli un ultimo cenno con il braccio.  
 _Il mio ragazzo_ formularono appena, mute, le sue labbra e sul viso sentì di nuovo quel piacevole, imbarazzante calore.  
Si avviò, cercando di concentrarsi su altro, ma sembrava impossibile non pensare a com'era iniziata quella giornata.  
-Normale- sussurrò. Era quanto gli avevano detto sia i Fujiwara che Tanuma. _Normale_ … Come poteva essere normale sentirsi così felice? Erano tutti così gentili con lui quel giorno, pensò Takashi sentendosi un po' in colpa.  
Entrò in aula e vide i suoi due compagni di classe chiacchierare animatamente come al solito -Buongiorno Kitamoto! Buongiorno Nishimura!- li salutò allegramente prima di sedersi.  
-Buon... Giorno Natsume- ricambiarono i due, perplessi.  
-Ehi, Kitamoto, secondo te cos'ha oggi? E' strano. Beh, più del solito, intendo.-  
L'altro osservò l'amico seduto al banco che guardava fuori dalla finestra sorridendo. O forse... Ridacchiando...? -Non lo so... Ma hai ragione: è strano.-

Stava aspettando Tanuma a quello che era diventato il loro luogo d'incontro a scuola. Finalmente sentì i cespugli della siepe spostarsi e il ragazzo moro li superò. -Natsume, sei già arrivato?- chiese.  
-Veramente è da un po' che ti aspetto- rispose Takashi in tono vivace.  
L'altro parve sorpreso -Ma se mi sono diretto qui non appena suonata la pausa...- gli disse sedendoglisi accanto con l'obento in mano.  
-Si vede che sono più veloce- rise piano l'altro.  
Kaname sorrise. Sembrava che un grosso peso fosse stato tolto dal cuore dell'amico, per quanto ombre e ferite potessero essere ancora presenti. Non l'aveva mai visto così spensierato.  
Era incerto se porre la domanda che aveva in mente da tempo, ma alla fine si decise. -Piuttosto, c'è una cosa che vorrei capire, ma che poi ieri non ti ho chiesto. Perché ti trovi così spesso coinvolto con gli youkai?-  
L'espressione di Takashi mutò istantaneamente. Il sorriso reale svanì e fu sostituito da quello falso, dalla maschera che indossava così spesso per celare a tutti il mondo nel quale viveva.  
-Chissà... Probabilmente è solo perché posso vederli.-  
Era evidente, almeno a lui, che stava mentendo. -Solo per questo?- provò ancora Kaname.  
L'altro annuì, impacciato. Poi aggiunse, con una sfumatura di tristezza -Anche in passato era così.-  
Tanuma era perplesso. A volte gli sembrava mentisse, altre volte no.  
Comunque non era del tutto sincero.  
-Non te la senti, vero? Di parlare con me, intendo- gli disse, distogliendo lo sguardo con un sorriso malinconico.  
-No, non è vero...- tentò di negare il ragazzo, ma s'interruppe, non sapendo cosa dire, consapevole che l'altro aveva ragione.  
-E' perché sono inutile?- chiese ancora Kaname, cercando di nascondere l'amarezza nel sorriso gentile che gli rivolse.  
-Non è così Tanuma, davvero. Ti sbagli- negò Takashi con occhi addolorati. "Non potrei mai considerarti inutile, non pensarlo, ti prego" ma quelle parole non riuscì a dirle. Si tormentò le labbra e proseguì -Io, vorrei parlarti e dirti... Ogni cosa, ma...-  
-Ecco... Non è che mi devi dire per forza tutto. No- lo interruppe Tanuma, temendo di ferirlo facendogli sgradevoli pressioni. A volte Natsume poteva essere molto fragile, rifletté, sebbene avesse anche la forza per dissimularlo. -Vorrei solo che... Che ti sentissi libero di parlarmi di qualunque cosa, se ti va. Senza pensarci troppo. Tutto qui.-  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo -Non è semplice.-  
-Non voglio obbligarti. Solo dirti che, se vuoi, puoi farlo- gli rispose Kaname.  
Takashi sollevò gli occhi guardandolo incerto. Socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, poi sembrò ripensarci.  
Strinse i pugni "Lo Yuujinchou... Quel che ho scelto di fare... Vorrei dirglielo, però... Quanto si preoccuperebbe?" Eppure avrebbe voluto che Kaname, almeno lui intanto, conoscesse il _vero_ Natsume. "Il vero me..." pensò.  
Un nodo gli strinse lo stomaco.  
-Tanuma, io... C'è... C'è una cosa...- Sentiva il cuore battergli forte, e un groppo in gola che gli strozzava le parole. Andò comunque avanti -Che vorrei... Dirti...- s'interruppe. Kaname gli aveva posato l'indice sulle labbra. -Natsume. Ti ho detto che non voglio costringerti a dirmi niente. Se non te la senti, forse non è il momento.-  
L'altro lo guardava combattuto, ma il ragazzo moro proseguì -Abbiamo tempo, no?- concluse scostandosi.  
Dopo un istante ancora Takashi si rilassò -Sì, va bene.-  
L'evidente sollievo negli occhi dell'amico ferì Kaname.  
Avrebbe voluto che lo stesso sollievo lo provasse _parlando_ con lui, non evitando di farlo. Avrebbe voluto che dividesse con lui parte dei suoi pensieri. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo a portare un po' del peso di preoccupazioni e incertezze che si ostinava a nascondere. Invece...  
Fece scorrere la mano sul suo viso e gli sfiorò le labbra con il pollice. Quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che Natsume si fidasse di lui? Che lo considerasse un sostegno e non un intralcio, per certe cose? Aveva capito che l'argomento che non se la sentiva di affrontare riguardava gli youkai. Da quando stavano insieme aveva cominciato a comprendere meglio, dal suo atteggiamento, quando la reticenza nel parlare di qualcosa riguardava in particolar modo gli ayakashi, il suo passato o i suoi sentimenti. Spesso però sembrava che le cose s'intrecciassero così strettamente che gli era impossibile discriminare.  
Lo baciò gentilmente "Non importa. Poco a poco ti dimostrerò che qualcosa posso fare anch'io. Se non subito, presto. Te lo prometto." pensò.  
Takashi rispose al bacio con il cuore che martellava. A volte Tanuma lo guardava in modo diverso dal solito, con quella luce particolare negli occhi che gli faceva accelerare i battiti. Era soprattutto in quei momenti che avrebbe desiderato svelargli se stesso. Ma non se la sentiva ancora.  
-Natsume oggi pomeriggio vuoi venire da me a studiare?- gli chiese Kaname, ma lo vide distogliere lo sguardo e allontanarsi di nuovo. Sentì una fitta di tristezza.  
-Ecco, veramente... Avrei già un impegno.-  
-Oh. Capisco, non importa- si sforzò di sorridere il ragazzo moro scostandosi da lui. Ancora youkai, ci avrebbe giurato.  
Takashi notò il lampo d'amarezza nella sua espressione e si sentì in colpa.  
Non gli aveva detto neppure della promessa a Sakaminari. Avrebbe voluto spiegargli, però... Si morse le labbra. "No, almeno questo!" Lo fissò, risoluto.  
-Tanuma, verresti tu con me oggi pomeriggio? Però... Ci sarà un ayakashi. Ora è piuttosto debole, quindi non dovrebbe nuocerti, ma nel luogo dove si trova o nei dintorni potrebbero essercene altri- poi di nuovo l'incertezza passò nel suo sguardo -Però se non te la senti non importa.-  
Il ragazzo moro era sorpreso dalla proposta. Non se la sarebbe mai aspettata, visto come Takashi cercava sempre di non coinvolgerlo, neppure marginalmente. Sorrise -Ecco, veramente, c'è una cosa che vorrei chiarire a questo proposito, Natsume. Io non ho problemi così gravi con gli youkai, come sembri pensare. E' vero che posso stare male se ne percepisco troppi o uno molto forte o con intenzioni aggressive. O ancora se uno abbastanza forte mi tocca o mi passa attraverso, come... Come è accaduto quando siamo andati a pesca. Però, in linea di massima, non mi provocano seri danni. Mal di testa principalmente. E poi è come se percepirli indebolisse un poco le mie difese immunitarie. In pratica mi ammalo più spesso di altri o cose simili. Ma non è così grave. Da bambino stavo peggio, è vero, ma forse dipendeva anche dalla paura.-  
Takashi lo guardava titubante -Sì, però stando con me le possibilità d'incontrarli sono molto superiori.- "E io non voglio che tu stia male a causa mia."  
-Lo so- gli rispose l'altro semplicemente, pensando che effettivamente la sua capacità lo portava spesso ad aiutare gli spiriti, anche se non riusciva ancora a spiegarsene la strana frequenza... -Natsume, ricordi quanto ti ho detto ieri?-  
Il ragazzo annuì. Ricordava bene le parole di Tanuma, il fatto che volesse stare con lui, nonostante le difficoltà che potevano verificarsi, e quelle parole lo rendevano egoisticamente felice. -A-allora, vuoi venire con me?-  
-Certo- gli rispose Kaname sorridendo. "Se solo tu me lo chiedessi sempre."

-Insomma, alla fine gli hai comunque promesso di ricostruire la sua dimora?-  
-Mi sembra giusto. In fondo sono stato io ad averla distrutta.-  
Kaname lo guardava con la fronte aggrottata -Ma sei assolutamente certo che non sia una trappola per vendicarsi di te?-  
L'altro scosse la testa -Non è come pensi, Tanuma. Sakaminari non crede neppure che andrò veramente. Non ha nessuna fiducia negli esseri umani- rispose Natsume con tristezza.  
Il ragazzo moro lo osservò. Perché la prendeva così a cuore? E per uno che aveva messo in pericolo persone a lui care?  
-Ehi, Tanuma! Sembri dimenticare che ci sono anch'io- fece notare Nyanko-sensei. -Non credo che quell'ayakashi sarà tanto sciocco da tentare scherzi. Gli ci vorrà tempo per riprendersi e mi basterebbe niente per farne un sol boccone.-  
-Tu lo mangeresti?- chiese Kaname sgranando gli occhi. Sapeva che poteva accadere tra youkai, però non credeva che anche il gatto di Natsume lo facesse.  
-Sensei, tu non mangerai proprio nessuno!- lo ammonì Takashi.  
-Umphf, mai che si possa fare uno spuntino. Allora prenderò la tua cena!- disse lo youkai in tono provocatorio.  
-Se non la pianti dirò a Touko-san di non prepararti calamari per un mese- minacciò Natsume guardandolo male.  
-Marmocchio ingrato!- si arrabbiò il falso gatto.  
-Gatto ciccione!-  
Kaname ridacchiò -Siete divertenti voi due.-  
Entrambi lo guardarono di traverso.  
-E' lo stupido moccioso che dice cose ridicole.-  
-E il gatto maiale non dovrebbe pensare soltanto a mangiare, o diventerà sempre più grasso!-  
-Come osi dare del maiale a una splendida creatura come me? Razza d'insetto stecco!-  
Takashi stava per ribattere, ma vide Kaname ridacchiare di nuovo e s'interruppe, leggermente imbarazzato.  
-Sai Natsume, quando ho parlato con Ponta la prima volta ho temuto seriamente che ti tenesse legato a sé con qualche trucco, magari contro la tua volontà. Mi ci è voluto un po' per essere assolutamente sicuro del contrario.-  
L'altro accennò un sorriso -Sei troppo sospettoso, Tanuma.-  
-E tu lo sei troppo poco, stupido ragazzino- intervenne il gatto, che solo un istante troppo tardi si rese conto di essere il sospettato. -Hey, marmocchio!- fece risentito, rivolto a Kaname -Come osi pensare certe cose di me? Sono la sua guardia del corpo. Non gli farei certo del male. Anche se effettivamente sto aspettando la sua morte così, come mi ha promesso, prenderò...-  
-Sensei!- L'interruppe Takashi con una nota di panico nella voce.  
-Natsume, che storia è questa?- Kaname lo fissò, improvvisamente preoccupato.  
Si erano fermati, e per alcuni secondi calò un pesante silenzio.  
-Ehm... Ancora non gliene avevi parlato?- chiese il falso gatto. Natsume guardò alternativamente entrambi poi si rivolse, con tono di rimprovero, per primo all'ayakashi -No, non ancora, Sensei.-  
-Ieri hai detto che volevi farlo. Non è colpa mia se sei così indeciso.-  
-Natsume, che cosa hai promesso a questo youkai?- la voce del ragazzo moro era tesa.  
-Non è niente di preoccupante Tanuma, sul serio- tentò di rassicurarlo Takashi riprendendo a camminare.  
L'altro lo afferrò per un braccio -Niente di preoccupante? E cosa c'entra la tua morte allora? O non è una cosa importante?-  
Il ragazzo vide quanto l'amico fosse turbato. Non poteva mentirgli. Respirò a fondo -Io ho promesso che alla mia morte potrà avere... Un particolare oggetto che mi appartiene. In cambio lui ha il ruolo di mia guardia del corpo.-  
Tanuma, di nuovo diffidente, spostò lo sguardo sul falso gatto e sempre tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui proseguì -E come fai a essere sicuro che ti proteggerà se aspetta la tua morte?-  
-Hey, come ti permetti di dubitare? Chi è venuto a cercarti quando questo stupido era svenuto?- Lo youkai sembrava realmente indignato -Avrei avuto migliaia di occasioni per impadronirmi di quel che voglio, vista l'ingenuità di questo sciocco, ma abbiamo fatto un accordo.-  
Kaname lo osservava, ancora incerto, ma ripensò a quando era venuto a chiamarlo. Gli era sembrato sinceramente preoccupato per Natsume. E anche quando gli aveva accennato del passato del ragazzo per spiegargli il motivo del fraintendimento... Perché l'avrebbe fatto se non gli fosse importato di lui?  
Lasciò andare il braccio dell'amico, ma un certo disagio gli rimase. Alla sua morte... Che razza di promessa macabra!  
-Va bene, scusa Ponta. Non volevo offenderti. Ero solo preoccupato.-  
-Io mi fido di Nyanko-sensei, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro gli sorrise, con ancora un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi -Sì, però... Fai sempre molta attenzione quando prometti qualcosa a uno youkai, Natsume. Molti di loro sono maestri nell'imbrogliare gli esseri umani.-  
Il gatto annuì, approvando pienamente -Giusto! Glielo dico sempre anch'io a questo stupido.-  
-Non temere Tanuma, sarò prudente- gli sorrise Takashi.  
-Tz, questa sarebbe una piacevole novità- commentò il falso gatto, abbassando di poco la voce.  
-Piantala, Sensei!-  
Il ragazzo moro si voltò all'improvviso -C'è... C'è qualcosa qui vicino- aveva avvertito l'inconfondibile fastidio alla testa, sebbene appena accennato, e un formicolio sulla pelle.  
Natsume si guardò intorno e vide farsi avanti la piccola torpedine. -Sakaminari... Sono venuto per ricostruire la tua dimora- osservò gli alberi che lo circondavano -Però dovresti guidarmi tu. Non ricordo il punto esatto.-  
Kaname provò a seguire lo sguardo dell'amico, ma non riuscì a vedere niente.  
Lo youkai fluttuò qualche istante davanti a Takashi, in silenzio, poi -Seguimi- fece voltandosi.  
-Andiamo, Tanuma.-  
L'altro annuì.  
Trovarono il mucchietto di pietre e Natsume vide che era di nuovo crollato. Probabilmente avendole sistemate di fretta le aveva messe male.  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia, prendendo uno dei sassi -Scusami Sakaminari- mormorò.  
La corda giaceva ancora in terra, con il sigillo spezzato. Per quello cosa avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe stato realmente necessario sigillare di nuovo l'ayakashi? Rinchiuderlo di nuovo in una kekkai? Ora non poteva nuocere, ma forse in futuro... Lo osservò attentamente, ma quello si limitava a fluttuargli accanto.  
"Una cosa alla volta. Ora pensiamo alle pietre."  
-Dimmi Sakaminari, come vuoi che le metta?- chiese gentilmente.  
Tanuma osservò il ragazzo disporre i sassi secondo un ordine preciso, facendo attenzione che fossero ben incastrati.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alla corda spezzata e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Natsume aveva sistemato la struttura più volte, ma continuava a cambiare posizione alle pietre.  
Il ragazzo moro si avvicinò -Qualcosa non va?- chiese perplesso.  
Takashi sollevò lo sguardo -Ah, no. E' solo che non le metto molto bene e Sakaminari mi sta dicendo come fare.-  
L'altro annuì guardando accanto al ragazzo, dove pensava dovesse trovarsi lo spirito. Per un istante credette di percepire un lieve tremolio, ma quando cercò di vedere meglio era scomparso, sebbene lo youkai non dovesse essersi spostato, a giudicare dalla direzione dello sguardo di Natsume.  
Il ragazzo aveva nel frattempo finito di disporre le pietre per l'ennesima volta e guardò la struttura soddisfatto -Guarda, ora sembra solida, non credi?- disse picchiettandola per provare.  
L'ayakashi osservò il cumulo -Ne manca una.-  
Takashi si guardò intorno -Ma... Ne sei certo? Eppure qui non c'è.- Si alzò per cercare meglio.  
-Sono sicuro. Non vedi che la punta è tronca? E' la pietra più importante. Certamente l'avrai calciata via quel giorno.-  
-Oh... Beh, non preoccuparti. Sarà qui intorno, la ritroverò- gli disse sicuro il ragazzo, cominciando a cercare tra l'erba.  
-Natsume?-  
-Scusa Tanuma. Devo aver perso una pietra e la sto cercando. Dev'essere qui vicino.-  
Kaname gli sorrise -Ti aiuto.-  
-Grazie.-  
Il falso gatto sospirò osservando la scena disteso poco lontano, mentre la torpedine attendeva accanto alla dimora.  
-Natsume, sei certo che sia qui attorno?- chiese il ragazzo moro dopo aver cercato per un pezzo e avendo trovato soltanto altri generi di rocce.  
-Deve esserci. Non può essere finita troppo lontano e ci siamo già allontanati diversi metri...- Però cominciava a dubitare anche lui di trovarla. In quel punto l'erba era bassa e non c'erano molti cespugli, avrebbe dovuto già saltar fuori.  
-Ti... Ti dispiace se cerchiamo un altro po'?- propose comunque.  
Kaname annuì, voltandosi un istante verso il cumulo.  
Passati altri venti minuti il ragazzo moro si accostò di nuovo all'altro -Secondo me c'è qualcosa di strano.-  
-Ma no. Forse l'ha presa qualche animale...- disse l'altro aggrottando le sopracciglia. Si voltò e tornò dallo youkai.  
-Sakaminari, non riusciamo a trovarla. Per te andrebbe bene lo stesso se ne prendessi un'altra?-  
-Ecco la tenacia degli umani. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo!-  
-Mi dispiace, ma... A questo punto non saprei dove cercarla. Ne troverò una che possa piacerti- propose.  
L'ayakashi lo fissò -Sono pietre che vengono dal fiume che si trova poco più avanti.-  
Takashi sorrise -Allora vado a prendertene una.- Si voltò verso Kaname -Vado a prendere una pietra nuova al fiume qui vicino, ma tu se preferisci puoi aspettarmi.-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -No, vengo con te.-  
-Sensei, tu che fai?-  
Il gatto si voltò appena -Io vi aspetto qui.-  
I due ragazzi s'incamminarono.  
-Mi spiace Tanuma, pensavo che avremmo fatto presto. Non volevo tenerti impegnato troppo a lungo- si scusò Natsume dopo qualche minuto.  
L'altro scosse la testa -Fa niente. A me fa piacere stare con te, non importa come.-  
Takashi gli sorrise, arrossendo appena -Anche a me.-  
-Piuttosto, quello youkai era sigillato, vero?-  
Takashi annuì -Credo d'aver rotto anche la corda prima d'inciampare nelle pietre.-  
-Che sfortuna- commentò l'altro.  
-Ehm... Già.- Natsume si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato Tanuma se avesse saputo quante volte gli era già accaduto qualcosa di simile...  
-Comunque forse è il caso di sigillarlo di nuovo una volta che avrai finito con i sassi. Posso chiedere a mio padre di farlo.-  
-Io non credo che sia necessario- gli rispose Natsume.  
Kaname aggrottò la fronte -Era sigillato, questo vuol dire che con ogni probabilità è uno spirito ostile. Non possiamo lasciarlo libero. Ora non può nuocere, ma quando si riprenderà?-  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo -Io non penso che farà del male a qualcuno. Ce l'aveva con me, ma quando avrò finito la sua dimora la faccenda sarà conclusa.-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse il capo -Mi hai detto che non ha fiducia nelle persone. E se decidesse di attaccare qualcun altro? Tu sai bene di cosa è capace, no?-  
-Gli chiederò che intenzioni ha per il futuro- gli rispose ostinato l'altro. -Non voglio mettere in pericolo nessuno, ma credo sinceramente che non sia necessario.-  
-Potrebbe mentire...-  
-Non lo farà.-  
-Come fai a esserne certo?- chiese ancora Kaname.  
-Non è il tipo. Mi fiderò di lui se mi dirà che non attaccherà più nessuno.-  
-Ti _fiderai_ di lui? Dopo quanto ha tentato di fare?- Domandò il ragazzo moro con una punta d'esasperazione mista a incredulità.  
Natsume lo fissò negli occhi, risoluto -Quando l'abbiamo sconfitto, sebbene fosse ormai indifeso, non ha esitato a dire tutto quello che pensava, sapendo che Nyanko-sensei avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Perché dovrebbe mentire ora?-  
L'altro non rispose, ma non era affatto convinto. -Va bene, ma se quando gli parlerai le sue intenzioni saranno poco chiare, promettimi che lascerai che venga sigillato.-  
-D'accordo. Ma vedrai che non sarà necessario- rispose Takashi dopo alcuni istanti.  
Camminarono in silenzio fino a quando, finalmente, raggiunsero il fiume.  
-Da quel che avevi detto lo credevo più vicino- commentò Tanuma.  
-Uhm, sì... E' un po' di strada. Mi spiace, forse ho frainteso quel che ha detto Sakaminari.-  
-Figurati, non è un problema ero solo sorpreso.-  
Natsume si chinò sulla riva e prese dall'acqua diverse pietre, una dopo l'altra, osservandole con cura e soppesandole. Infine ne scelse una e sorrise soddisfatto.  
Il ragazzo moro guardò con curiosità -Cos'ha questa di particolare?-  
-Beh, ho pensato che se deve stare in cima al cumulo, è meglio che non sia troppo grande o troppo levigata e questa ha un'estremità leggermente allungata che può incastrarsi nella fessura centrale, così dovrebbe reggersi meglio.-  
Kaname sorrise. Gli piaceva moltissimo questo lato di Natsume, gentile e premuroso, nonostante sapesse che il suo ragazzo non si riteneva tale.  
Durante la strada di ritorno Tanuma pensò di tanto in tanto alla faccenda del sigillo. Non gli piaceva l'idea che uno youkai che aveva attaccato Natsume se ne rimanesse libero di recuperare le forze. Lui non era altrettanto fiducioso nella sua buona fede.  
Si chiese se altre volte Takashi avesse agito imprudentemente e gli tornarono alla mente le parole del falso gatto _Sarebbe una piacevole novità_. Non voleva pensare che si comportasse spesso in modo avventato, ma conoscendone il carattere non poteva neppure escluderlo. Tutt'altro.  
Lo osservò mentre camminavano: sembrava tranquillo, con un lieve sorriso sul volto e la pietra stretta in mano. Accorgendosi d'esser osservato si voltò -Qualcosa non va?- chiese perplesso.  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -No, niente. Affrettiamoci, dai- gli disse aumentando l'andatura. A volte il cuore gli accelerava soltanto guardandolo, pensò sorridendo, felice di averlo al suo fianco.  
Raggiunsero di nuovo lo spiazzo e Natsume si diresse verso il cumulo.  
-Ecco, Sakaminari, ho preso la pietra- disse rivolto allo spirito che era rimasto a fluttuare nei pressi della piccola dimora. Fece per posarla sulla cima, ma lo youkai lo fermò -Questa non va bene! Non vedi che è troppo chiara rispetto alle altre?-  
Takashi si fermò, interdetto, e fissò il sasso. Effettivamente era piuttosto chiaro, mentre gli altri erano più o meno scuri.  
-Natsume? Qualcosa non va?- chiese il ragazzo moro osservando la sua espressione.  
-Oh... Ehm, credo d'aver sbagliato- mormorò. Poi rivolto all'ayakashi -Pensi che non possa andar bene comunque?-  
Lo spirito gli voltò le spalle -E' _ovvio_ che non va bene. Ma tanto farai come vuoi, no?-  
Natsume aggrottò le sopracciglia -No. Ho detto che avrei mantenuto la promessa. Vado a cambiarla!-  
-Natsume, che succede adesso?- Kaname non capiva, potendo ascoltare solo parte della conversazione. -Cos'ha la pietra che non va?-  
-E' del colore sbagliato.- L'accostò al cumulo. In effetti spiccava nettamente sulle altre. Sorrise al ragazzo moro -Faccio una corsa, tu aspettami qui.-  
-Aspetta...- provò a fermarlo Tanuma, ma l'altro si era già allontanato.  
Kaname si guardò attorno, ma non poté scorgere nulla.  
Vide Nyanko-sensei sdraiato ai piedi di un albero e si diresse verso di lui, sedendoglisi accanto.  
Il falso gatto socchiuse appena un occhio e non disse niente.  
Attese in silenzio il ritorno dell'altro e quando finalmente lo vide gli andò incontro. -L'hai trovata?-  
Takashi annuì -Questa andrà bene senz'altro. E' scura come le altre- fece, avvicinandola al cumulo.  
-Non va bene!- sentenziò la torpedine -E' scura, vero, troppo per stare in cima. E' quasi dello stesso colore di quelle alla base. Non vedi che c'è un ordine preciso?-  
Takashi era rimasto a bocca aperta per lo stupore -Ma...-  
Tanuma vide l'amico aggrottare la fronte, provare a ribattere qualcosa e infine annuire. S'incupì -Che altro c'è adesso?-  
-Ecco... E' troppo scura- gli disse Natsume cercando di sorridere con leggerezza -Vado a cambiarla di nuovo.-  
Kaname gli mise una mano sulla spalla, fermandolo -No aspetta. Credo che si stia solo prendendo gioco di te. Lascia stare e andiamo via. Non mi fido di lui.- Si guardò attorno sospettoso -Chiederò a mio padre di sigillarlo domani- sussurrò.  
Takashi scosse la testa -Ti sbagli. Non farà del male a nessuno, non è necessario te l'ho detto.-  
Tanuma sospirò -Ma non vedi che ti prende in giro?- Vide l'altro abbassare lo sguardo -Sono... Certo che ti sbagli. E comunque non è pericoloso. Te lo dimostrerò. Sakaminari- chiamò avvicinandosi al cumulo -Tu, quando recupererai le forze, pensi ancora di prendertela con gli esseri umani? Farai loro del male o tenterai di distruggere le loro case?- Il ragazzo moro scorse brevemente di nuovo il tremolio nell'aria. Si concentrò, ma non riuscì a distinguere altro.  
-Cosa t'importa quel che farò in futuro? Purché non ti dia fastidio, di cosa dovresti preoccuparti?-  
-Non posso lasciare che tu ferisca altre persone. Visto che sono stato io ad aver rotto il sigillo, ne sono responsabile.-  
Lo youkai sembrò ponderare la situazione. -Io voglio solo starmene in pace nella mia dimora. Se potrò farlo, e voi umani non mi darete fastidio, non vi attaccherò.-  
Takashi lanciò un'occhiata a Kanane e aggiunse. -Se qualcun altro dovesse inciampare nelle pietre verrò a sistemarle di nuovo, ma tu non dovrai attaccarlo, sei d'accordo?-  
-Solo se verrai sul serio.-  
Natsume annuì. Se anche avessero ricreato la kekkai, niente avrebbe garantito che qualcuno accidentalmente la rompesse di nuovo, come aveva fatto lui. Quello era il compromesso migliore -Va bene. Allora se io manterrò la mia promessa, tu dovrai mantenere la tua.-  
Lo spirito rifletté -Intanto devi mantenere la prima entro oggi altrimenti mi riterrò sciolto da qualunque vincolo.-  
Takashi ebbe un lampo d'incertezza, ma alla fine accettò, poi si voltò verso l'altro -E' tutto a posto, Tanuma. Non attaccherà nessuno in futuro, se potrà vivere in pace- gli disse.  
Il ragazzo moro lo guardava dubbioso -Non sempre mantengono le promesse.-  
Takashi si fece serio -Neppure tra gli umani, ma non per questo dubitiamo di tutti. Ora vado.-  
-Vengo con te- disse Kaname avanzando di un passo.  
L'altro scosse la testa -No, farò prima andando da solo. E poi... E' inutile che resti, se preferisci puoi tornare a casa.-  
Voleva di nuovo escluderlo? Pensò il ragazzo moro. "Oppure nemmeno lui si fida completamente di questo youkai?" -No, ti aspetterò. Finché la situazione non sarà conclusa- ribatté Tanuma e vedendo che l'altro era a disagio aggiunse, marcando un po' le parole -Non dovrebbe volerci ancora molto, giusto?-  
-No, certo- gli rispose Natsume cercando di esibire un sorriso rassicurante. -Farò presto- concluse e lo vide allontanarsi per la seconda volta.  
Tornò accanto al falso gatto che non si era mosso dalla sua posizione e si sedette di nuovo. -Non puoi fare qualcosa?- gli chiese.  
L'ayakashi lo guardò -E cosa? Il marmocchio è testardo, non posso farci niente.-  
Kaname raccolse le ginocchia al petto e fissò il terreno, accigliato.  
-Stupido youkai- mormorò quasi tra sé, osservando il cumulo, ma sollevò di scatto lo sguardo, sentendosi osservato, e per un solo istante scorse un'ombra a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Si guardò attorno nervosamente. Di nuovo, per l'ennesima volta da quando conosceva Natsume, desiderò poterli vedere chiaramente.  
Buffo, pensò, prima avrebbe preferito che sparissero per sempre dalla sua esistenza.  
Rimase in allerta. Qualunque cosa dicesse Natsume, lui preferiva non farsi cogliere impreparato se quello avesse tentato scherzi. Guardò Nyanko-sensei, ma lui sembrava perfettamente rilassato a sonnecchiare. "Che razza di guardia del corpo" pensò irritato.  
Dopo qualche tempo cominciò ad avere fresco. A breve il sole sarebbe tramontato. "Ormai dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all'altro" rifletté. Ma i minuti passavano senza che l'amico arrivasse. Il ragazzo moro si alzò, pensando di andare a cercarlo, quando finalmente lo vide arrivare trafelato.  
Gli corse incontro -Natsume, come mai ci hai messo tanto?-  
-Scusa... Ma credo che questa volta non ci saranno problemi- disse mostrando il mucchio di sassi umidi che teneva tra le braccia.  
Tanuma li osservò e sorrise. Erano parecchi -Bene, andiamo allora.-  
Si avvicinarono per l'ennesima volta al cumulo, entrambi ottimisti.  
-Guarda, te ne ho portate diverse, così puoi scegliere quella che ti piace di più- disse Natsume allo youkai posando a terra il piccolo carico, poi si sedette tra l'erba per riprendere fiato.  
Tanuma scorse di nuovo il tremolio che si librava sopra i ciottoli appena portati. Per un istante, con disappunto, ebbe l'impressione che si voltasse a guardare lui, ma non poté esserne certo.  
Osservò Natsume guardare lo youkai, con un sorriso fiducioso in volto. Sorriso che vide spegnersi e mutare in un'espressione incredula.  
-Ma... Ma non è possibile. Il colore è giusto e...- s'interruppe pochi secondi e riprese -Non... Non la ricordo, come faccio a trovarla uguale?-  
-Che altro vuole ora? Tra tutte queste non ne va bene nessuna?- Tanuma cominciava seriamente a essere stufo di tutta la faccenda.  
Natsume si morse le labbra, a disagio -Non... Vanno bene. Dice che deve essere della stessa forma di quella che è andata perduta.-  
Kaname si oscurò in volto ancor più -Questo è davvero ridicolo! E come pensi di trovarla?-  
Takashi era dubbioso -Non lo so...-  
Il ragazzo moro lo afferrò per il polso, facendolo alzare, e lo trascinò a qualche metro di distanza -Ci ha seguiti? Può sentirci?-  
L'altro osservò il punto in cui erano prima e scosse la testa -No, è rimasto fermo.-  
Tanuma sospirò -Natsume, sei ancora convinto della sua buona fede? Lui non ha intenzione di trovare la pietra, potresti anche riportargli quella originale e troverebbe da ridire.-  
-Sì, lo so- ammise dopo un istante l'amico, riluttante.  
-Ma... Se lo sai, allora perché non ce ne andiamo?- gli chiese sconcertato Tanuma.  
Takashi lo guardò seriamente -Non posso. La sua promessa di non attaccare esseri umani è legata alla mia.-  
Il ragazzo moro era esasperato -Lo possiamo sigillare. Lui sta agendo per _farti_ rompere la promessa, non capisci?-  
-Se anche fosse, non sarò io a infrangerla senza aver fatto il possibile per evitarlo!-  
Tanuma scosse la testa -Non capisco perché la prendi così seriamente. Tu hai _già_ fatto il possibile. Ora dovresti lasciare che se la veda lui con le conseguenze delle sue scelte- disse guardando con astio dove pensava si trovasse lo youkai.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo -Io li vedo. Non è così semplice ignorarli. Per me è come parlare con te o con altre persone. Posso vedere le loro espressioni, i loro occhi. A volte sentire la loro tristezza...-  
Tanuma rimase in silenzio mentre l'altro proseguiva -Sakaminari non è cattivo, ma odia gli esseri umani e non si fida di nessuno di loro. Vorrei... Vorrei dimostrargli che non tutti... Mentono.-  
Kaname lasciò il polso dell'amico. Cominciava a comprendere meglio i suoi motivi, nondimeno gli sembrava una follia -E per quanto cercherai ancora? Giorni? Settimane? Mesi?-  
L'altro scosse la testa -Ho promesso che l'avrei trovata entro oggi, quindi... Se non riesco, domani lo sigilleremo- terminò con una nota di tristezza. -Ora è meglio che vada, non ho molto tempo- disse lanciando un'ultima occhiata all'amico e riprendendo di corsa la strada per il fiume.  
-Questo... Questo è assurdo...- Tanuma non riusciva a crederci, Natsume si stava impegnando per il bene dello stesso ayakashi che gli stava mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Strinse i pugni avvicinandosi alle pietre. Ebbe il forte istinto di prendere a calci il cumulo e disperdere tutti quegli stupidi sassi. Si trattenne solo pensando a quanta cura vi aveva messo Natsume per sistemarli.  
-Ehi, youkai! So che sei qui!- gridò, guardandosi intorno. Se almeno avesse potuto vederlo...  
-Io non posso vederti, ma so che puoi sentirmi. Ti stai divertendo a metterlo in difficoltà? Anche con me, giusto? Sai che non sono d'accordo con lui e ne approfitti. Beh, se non sceglierai la pietra tra quelle che porterà al ritorno, giuro che sparpaglierò tutto il dannato cumulo così lontano che non potrai più rimetterlo insieme. Così non sarà stato lui a non mantenere la promes...- Un sasso lo colpì alla schiena. Kaname si voltò di scatto, in tempo per evitare un altro colpo. Erano i ciottoli lasciati da Natsume.  
-Sei un idiota. Lui sta cercando di evitare che tu venga sigillato. Per qualche motivo si fida di te!- un altro sasso lo colpì al braccio.  
"Dannazione!" imprecò tra sé, ma proseguì. -Se lui non manterrà la promessa tu verrai sigillato, quindi perché lo stai facendo?- un colpo al fianco. -Smettila!- gridò frustrato, sentendosi impotente.  
-Hey Tanuma, avere a che fare con un idiota è già abbastanza complicato, non mettertici anche tu- sbadigliò il falso gatto.  
-Tu piuttosto, non dovresti aiutarlo?- gli domandò risentito il ragazzo moro. Lo youkai lo guardò attentamente -L'hai detto anche tu che è inutile, no? Per quanto possiamo sforzarci, nessuna pietra andrà bene. Natsume dovrebbe seguire il tuo consiglio e lasciar perdere.-  
Kaname strinse i pugni ancor più forte. Possibile che non potesse fare proprio nulla?  
"Sono certo che l'ha nascosto lui quel maledetto sasso. Se solo riuscissi a trovarlo..."  
Prese a guardarsi intorno con attenzione, sebbene avessero già setacciato i dintorni con cura. Certo, poteva averlo portato chissà dove, però, forse... Guardò con maggiore interesse un punto in cui la terra appariva leggermente smossa. Prima non l'aveva notato, o non gli aveva dato importanza, perché cercavano altro.  
Si diresse deciso in quella direzione, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Nyanko-sensei, e scavò con le mani per alcuni centimetri.  
Nella piccola buca trovò una pietra. La strinse forte -Sei disonesto, youkai- mormorò.  
Si voltò ed ebbe un sussulto. Un'ombra, appena percettibile, era a davanti a lui, tanto vicino da poterla toccare. -Non sei diverso dagli umani che tanto disprezzi.- Gli disse cercando di controllare la rabbia.  
-E adesso cosa farai?- gli chiese il falso gatto. Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo -Vado a cercare Natsume. Finiremo questa faccenda.- E prese la strada percorsa più volte dall'altro.  
Tanuma era adirato. Non sopportava che l'amico venisse preso in giro in quel modo, che i suoi sforzi venissero vanificati. Strinse le labbra; in realtà era irritato anche con Natsume stesso che sottostava, pur consapevole, ai capricci di quell'ayakashi. Cosa voleva dimostrargli? Tanto alla fine non sarebbe servito a niente. Lo spirito sarebbe rimasto della sua opinione, per quanto lui potesse impegnarsi.  
Rimuginando su tali pensieri non si accorse di quanto rapidamente aveva percorso la strada e fu stupito di trovare il fiume improvvisamente davanti a sé. La superficie riluceva d'oro per il sole che stava tramontando.  
Si guardò intorno e trovò Natsume in mezzo all'acqua, con i pantaloni arrotolati al ginocchio per non bagnarli.  
Sospirò e parte della sua rabbia svanì. Non era anche per quello che ne era innamorato? Per la tenacia che metteva in ogni cosa? La stessa che avrebbe desiderato possedere anche lui.  
Rimase a osservarlo qualche istante, mentre cercava nell'acqua, prendendo e scartando ciottoli.  
Ne controllò uno in particolare e lo lanciò a riva. In quel momento notò Il ragazzo moro e lo salutò -Tanuma! Che ci fai qui?-  
Kaname rimase un secondo ancora a guardarlo, immerso nella luce dorata, che gli sorrideva, e i sentimenti che provava per lui invasero prepotentemente il suo cuore, dissipando il resto dell'irritazione.  
Pensò a quanto era cambiata la sua vita dopo averlo conosciuto.  
Adesso tutto gli appariva così diverso... Il mondo luminoso come quel tramonto.  
Si avvicinò alla sponda, aspettando che l'altro lo raggiungesse.  
-Tanuma. Perché sei venuto?- chiese Takashi perplesso -Se è per aiutarmi, non è necessario, davvero.-  
-In realtà sono venuto a chiamarti. Non serve che tu continui a cercare. Ho trovato la pietra- gli disse mostrandogliela.  
-Come... Dove l'hai trovata?- chiese l'altro, stupito.  
Il ragazzo moro esitò un istante -L'ho... L'ho vista mentre facevo una passeggiata nei dintorni- disse, evitando di specificare il ruolo avuto dallo youkai. E chiedendosene il motivo.  
Perché stava proteggendo l'ayakashi? No, si rese conto, in realtà voleva difendere Natsume... Ma proprio per questo aveva voluto raggiungerlo, per dirgli che era stato imbrogliato, per metterlo in guardia, no? O almeno, era quello che aveva voluto fare fino a un istante prima.  
-Grazie, Tanuma- disse Takashi sinceramente, prendendo il sasso in mano e guardando l'amico con riconoscenza, sollevato. -Allora questi non servono più- aggiunse rimettendo gli altri nell'acqua. Poi sciacquò l'originale.  
-In effetti sarebbe stato difficile trovarlo uguale- commentò, notandone la forma ovale e un po' concava nel centro.  
"Tutto qui?" rifletté Tanuma accigliato. "Non pensi a quanto inutilmente ti sei adoperato per quello youkai? Dovrei dirglielo..."  
-Ehm...- cominciò.  
-E' stata una fortuna che tu l'abbia vista. Spero che Sakaminari ne sarà felice- concluse l'altro con un tono in cui Kaname credette di percepire una lieve incertezza. Il ragazzo moro l'osservò, senza riuscire a riprendere il discorso.  
Dopo che Natsume si fu asciugato e rimesso scarpe e giacca, s'incamminarono nuovamente verso la piccola radura.  
Tanuma sperava che l'ayakashi non volesse creare ulteriori problemi. In tal caso cosa avrebbe fatto Natsume? Guardò l'amico con la coda dell'occhio e lo vide rabbrividire. -Natsume, hai freddo?-  
-Uh? No, non preoccuparti- rispose il ragazzo interrompendo le proprie riflessioni.  
-Ne sei certo? Sei stato in acqua e ormai è autunno, comincia a far fresco la sera.-  
-Sto bene, Tanuma. Sul serio- lo rassicurò Takashi.  
L'altro annuì. Ormai il sole era tramontato e la luce sbiadiva rapidamente. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, non avrebbe lasciato che venisse tiranneggiato ancora. -Natsume- lo chiamò fermandosi. Il ragazzo si voltò -Sì?-  
-Ecco a dire il vero la pietra...- ma di nuovo non riuscì a continuare. Aveva realmente senso dirglielo? Perché gli era così difficile?  
Non voleva deluderlo, semplicemente, si rese conto. Non voleva che il comportamento meschino dello youkai lo ferisse.  
-Tanuma?-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -No, niente. E' che... E' che cercando la pietra si è fatto tardi e sarà meglio sbrigarsi.-  
-Mi spiace averti fatto perdere tutto il pomeriggio- si scusò Takashi.  
-Non preoccuparti. E comunque mi ha fatto piacere che tu abbia condiviso con me la promessa.-  
Natsume gli sorrise dubbioso, non convinto d'aver fatto la cosa migliore per l'altro.  
-Sul serio, Natsume, sono felice che tu me ne abbia parlato- gli disse sinceramente l'amico, avvicinandosi e posando le labbra sulle sue. -E' la prima volta che lo fai spontaneamente e non costretto dalle circostanze o dal caso.-  
Takashi arrossì, leggermente a disagio -Io...- ma l'altro l'interruppe. -Non era un rimprovero, volevo solo ringraziarti per averlo fatto.-  
Natsume annuì, sentendosi un po' in colpa nei suoi confronti.  
Quando giunsero di nuovo alla radura era ormai il crepuscolo.  
-Sakaminari, il mio amico ha detto d'aver trovato la pietra che ti appartiene. E' questa, giusto?- chiese Natsume tenendola sollevata davanti a sé.  
Kaname osservava la scena, pur non potendo distinguere chiaramente lo youkai, con una certa apprensione. Aveva parlato con rabbia all'ayakashi prima, ma cosa avrebbe fatto se realmente quello avesse avanzato ulteriori pretese?  
Di nuovo gli sembrò che l'ombra si voltasse verso di lui. Ma stavolta anche Natsume si voltò, seguendone lo sguardo, quindi seppe che era vero: lo youkai lo stava osservando. Fissò l'ombra a sua volta, accigliato. "Stai valutando cosa posso fare?" si chiese sulla difensiva, cominciando a vagliare rapidamente una serie di possibilità.  
-Tanuma, lui vorrebbe...- il ragazzo moro spostò lo sguardo verso Natsume -che fossi tu a mettere l'ultima pietra- gli comunicò.  
-Io?!- Kaname fissò l'amico, sbalordito. Era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato e sinceramente non ne comprendeva il motivo.  
-Sì... Dice che, visto che sei stato tu a ritrovarla, spetta a te metterla.-  
Il ragazzo moro si avvicinò, perplesso e un po' sospettoso. Prese la pietra che l'altro gli porgeva e la avvicinò al cumulo. -Come... Come devo metterla?- chiese rivolto in parte al vuoto, in parte a Natsume.  
-Uhm... Ha detto con la parte concava in l'alto e leggermente spostata verso est.-  
Kaname seguì le indicazioni e posò il sasso sulla cima del cumulo, poi rimase fermo un paio di secondi. -E' a posto?- chiese, incerto.  
Takashi sorrise -Sakaminari dice che può andare.-  
"Può andare! Ma che razza di tipo..." pensò accigliato il ragazzo moro.  
-Non ti ringrazierò per questo- disse lo youkai rivolto a Takashi.  
-Non pensavo l'avresti fatto- gli rispose semplicemente Natsume.  
L'ayakashi lo guardò in silenzio.  
-Se ora non c'è altro, noi dovremmo andare- gli comunicò Takashi.  
Lo youkai gli voltò le spalle -Potete farlo- disse sparendo nel cumulo.  
-A presto, Sakaminari- sussurro' il ragazzo.  
-Se n'è andato?- chiese Tanuma, che non riusciva più a scorgere l'ombra o il tremolio.  
-Sì. Possiamo tornare a casa. Nyanko-sensei, vieni anche tu?- chiese Takashi avvicinandoglisi.  
-Certo, è ora di cena ormai.- I due ragazzi sorrisero avviandosi, ma Natsume notò qualcosa e sembrò indugiare un istante prima di riprendere a camminare.  
Tanuma lanciò un ultimo sguardo dubbioso alla radura.  
-Sai, credo che tu gli piaccia- gli disse Takashi con un sorriso.  
Kaname lo guardò incredulo -Cosa?!- non era decisamente possibile. -Natsume, credo che tu ti stia sbagliando. E di grosso anche.- Figurarsi! Se c'era qualcuno tra loro che Sakaminari poteva detestare, quello era certo lui.  
-Tanuma...-  
Il ragazzo moro guardò l'amico -Uhm?-  
-La pietra.. L'aveva nascosta Sakaminari, vero?-  
-Come...- iniziò perplesso il ragazzo moro, prima di comprendere. "La buca! Non l'ho ricoperta e deve averla vista." Sospirò -Sì.-  
Natsume non chiese altro, ma Kaname notò l'espressione malinconica che per un istante apparve sul suo volto.  
Era stato sciocco da parte sua volerglielo nascondere. -Scusa. Avrei dovuto dirtelo.-  
Takashi scosse la testa -Non importa. Grazie per averla trovata.-

-Ti piace, Takashi-kun?- chiese la donna osservandolo mangiare.  
-E' molto buono Touko-san- rispose sinceramente il ragazzo.  
-Meno male. Per stasera volevo preparare qualcosa di speciale per te, ma ero in ansia perché non l'avevo provato prima.-  
-Cara, non ha senso angosciarsi. Allora cucina qualcosa che sai già che ti verrà bene, no?-  
-Ma una delle solite cose non sarebbe stata abbastanza speciale, non credi?-  
-Allora dovresti cucinarle almeno una volta per prova- suggerì l'uomo.  
-Oh, caro, come se non ci avessi pensato... Però non ne ho avuto il tempo. E così alla fine mi sono buttata.-  
-Touko-san è davvero buono. Ti ringrazio- sorrise il ragazzo, imbarazzato.  
-Posso averne ancora, Touko-san?- chiese Nyanko-sensei avvicinando la ciotola.  
-Ma certo. Ecco un'altra porzione per il nostro Nyankichi-kun.-  
Natsume sorrise. Non era ancora abituato a vedere i Fujiwara e Nyanko-sensei parlare tra loro. La cosa lo rendeva felice, ma c'era anche una punta d'apprensione dovuta al fatto che si aspettava sempre che i Fujiwara si spaventassero o lo trovassero troppo strano. Ormai sapevano la verità, quindi non poteva accadere, però temeva sempre un po' le loro interazioni, pur osservandole con gioia.  
Per degli esseri umani come loro, senza alcun potere, aver accettato così uno youkai in casa loro non doveva esser stato semplice, eppure l'avevano fatto, spontaneamente, come se fosse naturale.  
A ripensarci meglio si stupì di quanto in fretta avessero accettato la situazione. Erano veramente persone gentili.  
Gli tornarono in mente i loro volti quando, prima di andare a vivere con loro, aveva riaperto gli occhi in ospedale.  
Che fossero persone speciali l'aveva capito già allora, quando aveva sentito il suo cuore desiderare tanto fortemente andare con loro. Anche per questo aveva fatto di tutto per avere la possibilità di restare in quella famiglia il più a lungo possibile. Aveva però sempre pensato che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto andar via anche da quella casa.  
E invece... A volte non riusciva ancora a crederci.  
-Takashi-kun? Non hai più fame?- chiese la donna guardandolo con una sfumatura di preoccupazione.  
-Scusami, Touko-san. E' tutto a posto. Ora finisco- rispose sorridendo e dentro di sé ringraziandoli ancora una volta.  
-Quel tuo amico, Tanuma-kun, come sta?- chiese l'uomo.  
-Bene, grazie.-  
-Sono così felice che vi siate chiariti ieri- cominciò la donna. -Ti è molto affezionato, sai Takashi-kun?-  
-Uh... S-sì- rispose arrossendo e sentì lo youkai sghignazzare sommesso.  
-Amici così sono preziosi, Takashi. Abbine sempre cura.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise -Sì.-  
-Qualche volta potresti invitarlo a casa, se vuoi- propose la donna.  
-Invitarlo...?- Natsume non aveva mai pensato d'invitare qualcuno a casa.  
-Beh, se gli fa piacere, perché no? Non porti mai nessun amico, ma vorrei che ti sentissi libero di farlo, Takashi-kun. Ci farebbe piacere rivederlo.-  
Il ragazzo annuì sorridendo -Grazie. Allora glielo proporrò una volta o l'altra.-  
Entrato in camera si sdraiò sul futon, con il volto sprofondato nel cuscino. Si sentiva stanco, ma anche felice.  
Rialzò il viso, posando la testa sulle braccia. La giornata appena trascorsa era stata così... Strana per certi versi, che in qualche modo non gli sembrava reale. Sapeva che il sentimento era dovuto principalmente al fatto che i Fujiwara conoscevano ormai il suo segreto. Al solo pensarci sentiva sempre un brivido d'ansia, ma supponeva che presto o tardi si sarebbe abituato.  
Anche con Tanuma le cose stavano cambiando, se ne rendeva conto. Quel pomeriggio si era trovato in difficoltà con Sakaminari e con lo stesso Tanuma a causa delle richieste dello youkai e solo grazie all'amico avevano ritrovato la pietra. Si era sentito più volte sulle spine per come l'altro potesse giudicare l'intera situazione e lui stesso, ma gli aveva fatto piacere averlo accanto. Non voleva comunque coinvolgerlo troppo, però... Forse avrebbe almeno potuto parlargli più liberamente. A Tanuma sembrava realmente non dare fastidio. Si sorprese di quel pensiero. "Dargli fastidio... Lui non mi trova strano" pensò, rammentando la sera dei fuochi d'artificio e il primo bacio che gli aveva dato, dicendogli poi che lo giudicava così strano da voler stare con lui e che lui gli piaceva.  
Erano passate solo alcune settimane da quel giorno eppure... -Tanuma è il mio ragazzo- mormorò, avvampando per quelle parole che avevano appena sfiorato le sue labbra.  
-Stai pensando a Tanuma?- chiese lo youkai, entrato nella stanza senza che il ragazzo se ne fosse accorto.  
Takashi trasalì -Come fai a dirlo, Sensei?-  
-Avevi un'espressione più idiota del solito- commentò con indifferenza l'ayakashi, sistemandosi sul futon per dormire.  
Natsume si voltò dalla parte opposta -Se ti secca tanto dormire con un idiota puoi sempre uscire.-  
-Non ho mica detto che mi secca- sbadigliò quello in risposta, acciambellandosi su un lato.  
Il ragazzo grugnì infilandosi sotto la coperta. Detestava lo youkai in certi momenti.

Era tardi. Kaname si chiuse alle spalle la porta della camera. Aveva parlato con suo padre a lungo per organizzare la cosa nel migliore dei modi. Era stato determinato, ma ragionevole, cercando di valutare ogni risvolto, e insieme al padre avevano pianificato tutto. Era rimasto sempre tranquillo, con la certezza che non sarebbe mai tornato indietro, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.  
Scivolò a sedere, la schiena poggiata alla porta, e si strinse nelle spalle tremando.  
La paura l'aveva colto mentre tornava in camera, per la prima volta da quando aveva deciso cosa fare.  
Suo padre avrebbe preso ogni precauzione e i rischi erano ridotti al minimo, ma si rendeva conto che non erano neppure quelli a farlo sentire così, quanto la prospettiva di stare male di nuovo, tanto quanto gli era capitato da bambino. - _Probabilmente peggio, Kaname_ \- gli aveva detto esplicitamente suo padre, forse per tentare di dissuaderlo, ma rispettoso infine della sua volontà.  
In passato era stato un breve periodo quello in cui aveva sofferto veramente, poche settimane, quando aveva tentato già allora. Un brivido gli corse lungo il corpo.  
Era stato suo padre all'epoca a proporgli di rinunciare e lui era stato ben felice di arrendersi.  
Ora non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Avrebbe portato avanti la sua decisione a qualunque costo. Lo sapeva. Lo sentiva.  
Ma non riusciva a impedirsi di temere l'arrivo del giorno seguente.  
Raccolse le ginocchia al petto e si passò un mano tra i capelli, poi sulla fronte sudata ridendo di se stesso. Era davvero uno stupido. Come poteva pensare di aiutare Natsume se ancor prima d'iniziare si ritrovava in quelle condizioni?  
Natsume... Avrebbe voluto vederlo, parlargli. Ma come poteva farlo? Se gli avesse accennato le sue intenzioni si sarebbe fatto venire sciocchi sensi di colpa e si sarebbe preoccupato molto più del necessario. Inoltre... Come poteva spiegargli la situazione in modo tranquillo se lui stesso aveva paura? Lo avrebbe spaventato e basta. Forse più avanti, si disse.  
Eppure quanto avrebbe desiderato condividere con lui i suoi timori. -Natsume...- mormorò, cercando di calmarsi pensando al ragazzo.

*******

-Ciao Tanuma- lo salutò Takashi oltrepassando i cespugli.  
-Ciao, ben arrivato- rispose il ragazzo moro alzando lo sguardo.  
Natsume gli sedette vicino cominciando a scartare l'obento -Oggi Touko-san ha preparato dei calamari alla piastra. Se ti va possiamo dividerli- propose sollevando il coperchio e mostrando il contenuto all'amico.  
Kaname gli sorrise -Grazie Natsume, ma… Ho già mangiato- rifiutò gentilmente.  
-Oh... Le avevo chiesto di metterne qualcuno in più. Ora dovrò mangiarli tutti...- mormorò il ragazzo, un po' perplesso, prendendone un pezzo con le bacchette.  
Tanuma lo guardò divertito -Beh, lascia quelli che non ti vanno.-  
Takashi scosse la testa, esageratamente serio -Tu non conosci bene Touko-san. Lei controlla sempre che io abbia mangiato tutto e se lascio qualcosa devo mangiarlo a casa. Anche il _prezzemolo_ \- concluse con una smorfia.  
-E' davvero terribile, hai ragione- ridacchiò Kaname. -Va bene, ti aiuterò allora- disse il ragazzo moro addentando il pezzo di mollusco direttamente dalle bacchette di Takashi che lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, stupito dal gesto.  
Tanuma osservò l'amico riportare lo sguardo all'obento, prendere un altro pezzo di cibo e portarlo alla bocca, indugiando un po' nei movimenti, evidentemente in imbarazzo.  
Kaname dovette ammettere con se stesso d'averlo fatto apposta per vedere come avrebbe reagito e ridacchiò.  
-Cos'è, Natsume, ti preoccupa la faccenda del bacio indiretto?- scherzò.  
L'altro si voltò -La... Cosa?- poi comprese, arrossendo un poco. -No... Non è quello. E' solo che... Che mi è sempre sembrato un gesto piuttosto... Ehm... Intimo tra due persone.-  
Kaname socchiuse la bocca in un divertito stupore.  
-Più intimo di questo?- gli chiese, avvicinandosi e baciandolo, muovendo la lingua lentamente e giocando con quella dell'altro. -O di questo?- sussurrò poi, spostando le labbra sul collo e mordicchiandone leggermente la pelle. -T-Tanuma...- protestò Takashi cercando di sottrarsi.  
-Oppure...- proseguì maliziosamente Kaname, posando le dita d'una mano sulla divisa dell'altro e slacciandone il primo bottone -di quest'altro?- terminò slacciando anche il secondo.  
Natsume arrossì e gli bloccò la mano con le bacchette, guardandolo male -Piantala, Tanuma! Siamo a scuola.- Che gli era preso a Tanuma? Non si era mai comportato così.  
Il ragazzo moro raccolse le ginocchia al petto continuando a guardarlo -Quindi vuoi dire che a casa va bene? D'accordo, me ne ricorderò la prossima volta.-  
Natsume arrossì ancora, ma non disse niente, riprendendo a mangiare.  
Kaname sorrise tra sé. Forse aveva esagerato nel provocarlo, pensò osservandone i movimenti un po' rigidi. Ridacchiò di nuovo.  
-E adesso perché ridi?- gli domandò accigliato Takashi.  
-Perché è così semplice prenderti in giro.-  
-Oh, smettila!- replicò imbronciato l'altro, fingendo di colpirlo con le bacchette. Ma il movimento brusco fece rovesciare l'obento in terra.  
Takashi lo guardò, costernato -No... Il pranzo di Touko-san...-  
-Natsume, mi dispiace.-  
-Non è colpa tua, sono io che l'ho fatto cadere- replicò sconsolato il ragazzo raccogliendo il cibo per buttarlo.  
Kaname si sentiva un in colpa -Sì, però sono io che ho iniziato a provocarti. Mi spiace sul serio. Ah, aspetta- disse voltandosi e prendendo un contenitore -Non è certo paragonabile, però puoi prendere il mio.-  
Takashi prese l'obento ancora pieno che l'altro gli porse. -Ma... Avevi detto d'aver già mangiato.-  
Il ragazzo moro distolse gli occhi per un istante -Sì, ma... In realtà non ho molta fame. Quindi prendilo pure.-  
Natsume si accigliò -Non ti senti bene? In ogni caso non devi saltare il pranzo- disse restituendoglielo.  
-Sto bene, ma non mi va. Sul serio. Ora non ho fame e in caso prenderò qualcosa all'uscita da scuola. E poi ho... Ho del melon pan in cartella. Tu hai fame, no? Quindi sarebbe sciocco sprecarlo.-  
Takashi era ancora piuttosto incerto, ma alla fine cominciò a mangiare. Poco dopo però porse l'obento all'amico. -Il resto mangialo tu, per favore. Non voglio che possa sentirti male perché sei a stomaco vuoto.-  
L'altro stava per protestare, ma Takashi insistette -Per favore, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro cedette e prese a sbocconcellare qualcosa.  
Dopo un minuto Natsume si alzò -Oggi devo tornare in classe prima, per aiutare il professore a portare del materiale. Ci vediamo all'uscita?-  
Tanuma si umettò le labbra -No, oggi... Ho un impegno e devo tornare a casa presto. Mi spiace.-  
-Beh, ci vediamo domani allora- sorrise Natsume pulendosi i pantaloni dalle foglie.  
Kaname indugiò -Ecco a dire il vero... Potrei essere piuttosto occupato per un po'. Anche durante la pausa pranzo, intendo. Devo... fare delle cose con il rappresentante di classe e per un periodo a casa dovrò aiutare mio padre.-  
-Oh... Capisco.-  
Kaname notò la delusione sul volto dell'amico. -Natsume, questo non significa che non possiamo vederci. Tu vieni comunque qui, se vuoi, e se posso ti raggiungerò. Solo... Non posso prometterti quando.-  
-Certo. Non preoccuparti. Anche a me a volte capita di avere impegni. Lo capisco- gli sorrise di nuovo l'altro. -Adesso vado o farò tardi. Allora a doma... Ehm... Ci vediamo- si corresse, prima di attraversare di nuovo i cespugli.  
Il ragazzo moro tornò a fissare l'obento, senza vederlo realmente.  
Fintanto che erano rimasti insieme, e anche prima che Natsume arrivasse, si era sentito più calmo, come se gli bastasse averlo vicino perché i suoi timori si attenuassero. Però ora che era andato via e, soprattutto, che sapeva che l'avrebbe visto di rado per un po', l'ansia stava tornando.  
Aveva dovuto mentirgli sul fatto di essere impegnato in pausa pranzo. Se a volte fosse stato poco bene, magari a scuola sarebbe anche potuto venire, ma certo Natsume avrebbe notato la cosa e a lungo andare si sarebbe preoccupato. Meglio non vederlo affatto in quei casi. Sospirò, richiudendo l'obento senza averlo finito.

Appena suonata la campanella per la fine delle lezioni Kaname si affrettò a uscire da scuola, incamminandosi rapidamente verso casa. Tanto valeva sbrigarsi a cominciare, così che la tensione se ne andasse una volta per tutte. Era abbastanza convinto che sarebbe passata dopo il primo giorno. O almeno così sperava.  
Quando arrivò a casa vide che il padre lo stava aspettando davanti la porta.  
-S-sono a casa...-  
-Bentornato Kaname. Sei pronto?-  
Il ragazzo annuì in risposta, temendo che la voce gli uscisse ancor più incerta.  
Il monaco sospirò -Va bene, allora. Posa la cartella e andiamo.-  
Tanuma entrò in casa e ne uscì poco dopo, seguendo il padre con il cuore che gli martellava in petto.

*******

C'era silenzio intorno. Nessun rumore.  
Strano, eppure erano nella foresta, pensò confusamente.  
Tanuma aprì gli occhi e vide le pareti familiari della sua stanza.  
-Dove...- mormorò, perplesso.  
-Finalmente ti sei svegliato.-  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la voce del padre. L'uomo era seduto accanto al suo letto.  
-Cos'è successo?- chiese, la voce stranamente debole.  
-Sei svenuto, Kaname. Poco dopo che abbiamo iniziato- lo informò il monaco seriamente.  
Il ragazzo moro sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. -Che... Che ore sono? Faccio in tempo a riprovare prima di cena?- chiese tentando di alzarsi. Ma fu colto dalle vertigini e si rese conto che la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente.  
-Fermo. Non muoverti per ora- gli consigliò il padre aiutandolo a sdraiarsi di nuovo, poi sospirò -Kaname l'ora di cena è passata da un pezzo. Ormai anche le lezioni a scuola saranno cominciate. Per oggi è meglio che ti riposi.-  
Il ragazzo socchiuse la bocca incredulo -Vuoi dire che ho dormito tutto il pomeriggio e la notte?-  
L'uomo annuì.  
-Ma... Ma avevi detto che potevo farcela!- disse il ragazzo iniziando ad agitarsi.  
-Ho detto che _credevo_ che potessi farcela- si accigliò il padre. -Evidentemente non è così.-  
Kaname si sedette con una certa difficoltà, tenendo gli occhi chiusi alcuni secondi per contrastare le vertigini. Li riaprì lentamente, tentando di calmarsi per evitare di peggiorare la situazione.  
I ricordi dell'accaduto tornarono e sussultò, ma rimase comunque irremovibile -Io... Io non mi arrenderò questa volta. Anche se ci vorrà più tempo del previsto.-  
L'uomo si rabbuiò -Almeno spiegami perché improvvisamente hai preso questa decisione.-  
Il ragazzo strinse le lenzuola tra le dita -Io... Io non voglio più fuggire.-  
-C'entra quel tuo amico, Natsume-kun?-  
Kaname guardò il padre. Sapeva che l'uomo sospettava qualcosa dei poteri di Takashi, ma rispettava la riservatezza di entrambi e non aveva mai posto domande al riguardo. -No!- rispose -Lo faccio per me. Perché _per me_ è importante. E anzi, lui non deve saperlo. Quindi non dirglielo, per favore- chiese in tono deciso.  
"Scusami padre, ma non posso dirti che è anche per proteggerlo, per potergli rimanere accanto sempre" pensò il ragazzo.  
-Kaname, temo che sarà difficile per te. Molto- sospirò il monaco.  
Il figlio deglutì -Vuoi dire che... Che non ho abbastanza potere? Che sono troppo debole?- Si rendeva conto lui stesso che neppure da bambino era mai stato male così in fretta. Dopo soli pochi minuti... Era davvero ridicolo! Non poteva fare niente quindi? Non sarebbe potuto rimanere al suo fianco?  
Gli tornò in mente il dolore che l'aveva pervaso prima di perdere i sensi. Era stato così rapido e intenso... Tremò al ricordo e gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi per la frustrazione.  
Sentì il padre posargli una mano sulla spalla -Kaname, è davvero così importante per te?-  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo, implorante -Sì! Sì! Per favore padre, se conosci un modo...-  
L'uomo osservò attentamente il figlio, il fervore nel suo sguardo, proprio lui, di solito così controllato. Sapeva bene quanto potesse essere determinato una volta deciso di fare qualcosa, ma di rado l'aveva visto così scosso.  
Rifletté alcuni secondi -Va bene. Ti dirò come credo stiano le cose. Poi deciderai.- Il ragazzo lo guardava in ansia, in attesa che proseguisse. -Non è che tu sia troppo debole per apprendere quella tecnica. Io, per esempio, sono nato senza alcun potere spirituale, ma ho potuto impararla comunque. Nel tuo caso, invece, sebbene tu sia facilitato, e di molto, nel sentire scorrere l'energia spirituale, a causa della tua sensibilità è come se reagisse in maniera troppo forte con il tuo organismo. Vedi Kaname, sia l'essenza degli youkai che l'energia spirituale hanno una base comune, sebbene siano alla fine molto diverse, e immagazzinarla nel tuo corpo è come avvelenarlo. Lo capisci?-  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Non aveva immaginato una cosa simile. Credeva solo che il suo corpo fosse troppo debole per ricevere quel tipo di energia. -P-perché non me l'hai detto prima?-  
-Da bambino sembravi reagire meglio e se fossi riuscito ad abituarti alla fine avresti potuto sopportarla. Forse non diventarne immune, ma certo non ti avrebbe più causato grossi problemi. Solo che eri troppo terrorizzato e soffrivi talmente, che alla fine ho pensato che fosse meglio lasciar perdere. Allora non ti spiegai l'intera situazione per non spaventarti. Poi mi è sembrato inutile preoccuparti senza motivo.-  
Le labbra del ragazzo tremarono -Quindi... Quindi ora non posso più...?-  
L'uomo si pulì li occhiali -Non ho detto questo, solo sarà più complicato. Crescendo la tua capacità si è affinata e riesci a percepire meglio gli ayakashi, no? E' quello che mi hai detto. Che riesci a discriminare meglio dove sono, anche quando non ne vedi le ombre, percepirli più nitidamente e a maggiore distanza. Quel che non è migliorata è la capacità di vederli, anche se non era mai stata molto forte, giusto?-  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
-Nel frattempo anche il tuo corpo si è un po' rinforzato, infatti stai meno male di prima, ma non abbastanza da sopportare alte concentrazioni di energia spirituale. Soprattutto non quella che, essendo diventato più ricettivo, puoi ora richiamare. Forse troppa, a giudicare dalla reazione che hai avuto ieri.-  
-Ma che mi è successo esattamente?- chiese Kaname ancora incerto sulle conseguenze di quanto il padre gli stava dicendo.  
-Tu recepisci fin troppo bene l'energia spirituale e ieri è come se avesse invaso il tuo corpo senza che ci fosse niente a filtrarla. Inoltre siamo andati vicino a dove mi hai detto che potevi avvertire uno youkai fisso, in modo da innescare subito la ricezione dell'energia. In pratica abbiamo peggiorato la cosa. E' anche colpa mia, ma sinceramente non credevo che potessi percepirla a un tale livello. E' diverso da quand'eri piccolo.-  
-Ma io... Ho applicato la tecnica di controllo per farla fluire in me lentamente.-  
Il monaco scosse la testa -Sì, ti credo, ma evidentemente non basta. E' come se avessi tentato di arginare un fiume con un pezzo di corteccia. Forse la cosa migliore è provare lontano dall'ayakashi e concentrarci sulle tecniche di controllo per tenerla all'esterno del tuo corpo. Per adesso in nessun modo devi assorbirla e non ti garantisco che potrai farlo in futuro.-  
Tanuma tentò di riflettere nonostante la testa gli dolesse e sentisse tutto il suo corpo come fosse fatto di pietra -Però... Però così ci vorrà molto più tempo. Se non ho l'innesco dell'ayakashi è più difficile percepire l'energia spirituale libera. Molto più difficile, non è come gli youkai.-  
L'uomo si accigliò -Sì, ma è l'unico modo per evitare che tu stia sempre male. Anche così non faresti molti progressi, pensaci.-  
-No, non lo credo. Se... Se mi mettessi più lontano dallo youkai, dove lo sento appena, l'effetto dovrebbe essere ridotto, no?-  
-Questo non è detto, Kaname. Potrebbe essere ininfluente.-  
-Ma non lo sappiamo per certo! E poi è il metodo più rapido. Io... Voglio provare di nuovo. Voglio capire se posso farlo. Percepire gli ayakashi mi serve a... Diciamo a orientare lo sguardo nella giusta direzione e avvertire meglio l'energia. Non posso andare alla cieca, ci vorrebbe troppo.-  
-Ma perché tutta questa fretta?- chiese severamente l'uomo. -Hai aspettato anni e ora sembra che tu voglia imparare tutto subito. Devi renderti conto che sono cose lunghe da apprendere. E nel tuo caso pericolose. Ricorda che per te l'energia spirituale è un veleno. Dovrai abituarti poco a poco o potrà danneggiarti seriamente- aveva alzato la voce, preoccupato dall'atteggiamento impulsivo del figlio.  
Kaname osservò l'espressione tesa del monaco, il volto stanco per averlo certamente vegliato tutta la notte. Era tutta la sua famiglia e lui lo era per l’uomo. Detestava anche solo l'idea di farlo stare in ansia, ma non voleva arrendersi. -Scusami, padre. Non volevo farti preoccupare. Ma con o senza il tuo aiuto, voglio andare avanti. Ti prego di non avercela con me.-  
L'uomo sospirò, arrendendosi -E' ovvio che ti aiuterò. Ma dovrai seguire bene le mie indicazioni. E quando ti dirò di non allenarti, non dovrai farlo. Devi dare al tuo organismo il tempo di disintossicarsi, intesi?-  
Il ragazzo sorrise -Sì, d'accordo. Possiamo continuare oggi pomeriggio?-  
Il monaco lo fulminò con lo sguardo -Assolutamente no! E neppure domani. Se starai perfettamente bene, allora proseguiremo il giorno seguente, altrimenti aspetterai ancora. E' chiaro?-  
-Sì... Va bene- mormorò il ragazzo.  
L'uomo annuì -E adesso riposati- gli disse aiutandolo a stendersi. Quando posò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, Kaname si rese conto di quanto fosse stremato. Il suo corpo si abbandonò totalmente tra le lenzuola e si rese a malapena conto di stare già addormentandosi.

*******

Takashi portò un pezzetto di verdura alla bocca e lo masticò sovrappensiero. Era una settimana che non riusciva a vedere Tanuma. E anche per telefono era riuscito a parlare con lui una sola volta. Domenica era anche passato a casa sua, ma il padre aveva detto che era uscito per delle commissioni e che avrebbe fatto tardi.  
Persino a scuola era sempre impegnato, visto che non era più sceso. "Nemmeno fosse il capoclasse..." rifletté imbronciato.  
Aveva anche pensato di andare a fargli almeno un saluto direttamente in classe, ma non voleva disturbarlo, quando l’altro gli aveva esplicitamente detto che sarebbe stato occupato. Non voleva essere invadente.  
"Ora lo capisco Tsubame, il desiderio di rivedere qualcuno" pensò, ricordando come gli era sembrato strano il forte sentimento della rondine. "Proprio ora che per me è un periodo tranquillo con gli youkai..." Ma si vergognò subito di un pensiero tanto egoista. Era normale che anche Tanuma avesse i suoi impegni. Chiuse l'obento e lo posò in terra. -Tanuma...- mormorò.  
-Mi hai chiamato?-  
Natsume udì la voce, seguita dal fruscio dei cespugli e subito dopo apparve il ragazzo moro, sorridente.  
Takashi gli sorrise a sua volta -Allora funziona così? Devo chiamarti e tu appari?-  
L'altro gli si sedette accanto -Solo se sei fortunato- scherzò il nuovo arrivato, poi proseguì -Allora, come va?-  
-Uhm, tutto a posto.-  
-Altre avventure con youkai?-  
Takashi scrollò le spalle -Niente di particolare.- Aveva restituito un paio di nomi, ma per il resto la settimana era stata incredibilmente tranquilla.  
-Ehm, e tu? Come vanno i tuoi impegni in classe?-  
-Procedono. Probabilmente proseguiranno ancora un po' e, come sai, sto aiutando anche mio padre.-  
Takashi annuì.  
Dopo un istante di silenzio Kaname si protese verso di lui e gli posò delicatamente una mano sul viso, fissandolo -Natsume, non m'importa della mia classe o degli youkai. Mi sei mancato- gli sussurrò direttamente sulle labbra prima di baciarlo. Takashi arrossì un poco. Aveva sperato che lo baciasse, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatto lui.  
Anche lui aveva sentito la sua mancanza. Accolse il bacio di Tanuma, rispondendogli con trasporto.  
Si staccarono un istante, ma si unirono di nuovo, più volte, prendendo a malapena fiato.  
Quando infine fecero una pausa erano entrambi rossi in viso e con il respiro corto.  
Kaname osservò Natsume: il ragazzo ansimava e aveva i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi lucidi, le labbra socchiuse, più rosse del solito, pronte, lo sapeva, ad accoglierlo di nuovo. Con il cuore che gli batteva forte lo spinse delicatamente a sdraiarsi sull'erba e prese a mordicchiargli un orecchio. Si aspettava una qualche protesta da parte sua, ma Takashi stranamente lo lasciò fare.  
Incoraggiato dal tacito consenso scese sul collo e contemporaneamente slacciò i primi due bottoni della divisa e della camicia.  
-Tanuma, no... Questo...-  
-Solo per poco. Farò presto, vedrai- disse cominciando a leccare la pelle del ragazzo sotto di lui, all'altezza della clavicola, e poi a succhiarla.  
Natsume si mosse -No, aspetta. Niente segni.-  
Il ragazzo moro s'interruppe e lo guardò negli occhi -Solo questo. Per ricordarti di me anche se ci vediamo poco.-  
-N-non mi serve quello per ricordami...- ma l'altro aveva già ripreso. "Stupido..." pensò Takashi, decidendo comunque di lasciarlo fare.  
Ammise con se stesso, e solo per un istante, che la sensazione gli piaceva. Se solo Tanuma avesse potuto farlo senza lasciarne traccia...  
I movimenti di Kaname erano come ipnotici per i suoi sensi, lenti e regolari. Poco dopo lo sentì scendere verso il torace, sempre baciandogli la pelle e leccandola, e slacciando altri due, forse tre bottoni. Arrossì. Non potevano continuare. Erano a scuola, doveva fermarlo, pensò mentre il respiro gli si faceva mano a mano più rapido. Doveva dirgli... Gemette quando Kaname gli prese tra le labbra un capezzolo. "No... Dobbiamo..." Ma i suoi pensieri si dispersero quando il ragazzo moro prese a succhiarlo e morderlo piano, strappandogli un altro gemito. In modo vago e confuso sentì una mano accarezzargli un fianco e venne percorso da un brivido.  
Sentiva di dover fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa, ma non ricordava.  
Cercò affannosamente di riprendere un qualche filo di pensieri, ma non ci riusciva, come se la realtà gli sfuggisse di mano allontanandosi da lui. Tentò di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, qualunque cosa.  
-Natsume? Natsume!-  
Il suo nome...  
Tanuma lo stava chiamando.  
Lentamente riprese possesso della sua mente e aprì gli occhi.  
-Ta-numa...- la voce gli uscì strozzata.  
-Tutto a posto?- gli chiese l'altro, chino su di lui, preoccupato. -All'improvviso hai cominciato a stringere la manica della mia divisa e ti sei irrigidito.-  
Takashi guardò la propria mano che ancora stringeva la stoffa e la lasciò, sentendo le dita intorpidite.  
Voltò la testa di lato, tra l'erba, a disagio -Scusa... E' che... Quando diventa troppo intenso io... Io non ce la faccio- confessò.  
-Che vuoi dire esattamente?- Non era la prima volta e Kaname voleva cercare di comprendere meglio.  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi un istante, poi li riaprì -E' come se perdessi il contatto con... Tutto.-  
Kaname gli sorrise -Beh, è quello che dovrebbe accadere, per un po'. Ma è solo provvisorio.-  
Natsume si morse le labbra, arrossendo ancora.  
Tanuma poteva vedere quanto fosse in difficoltà, ma non ne capiva bene il motivo. Lo baciò gentilmente sulla tempia e tentò di rassicurarlo -Non importa. Anzi, se avessimo continuato sarebbe stato un problema, visto che siamo a scuola. Abbiamo decisamente perso il controllo- ridacchiò.  
Lo aiutò a sedersi e lo osservò allacciarsi i bottoni con dita incerte. Forse aveva semplicemente paura? Sarebbe stato comprensibile, si rimproverò, in fondo erano per entrambi le prime esperienze in tal senso.  
O... Magari era troppo sensibile? In effetti aveva notato che Natsume sembrava molto più reattivo di quanto fosse lui stesso. Non poteva fare confronti che tra loro due, ma già questo bastava a dargli un'idea. Al lui serviva un po' più di... Stimolo per... Invece a Natsume... Nella mente gli echeggiò la voce soffocata di Takashi, rivide la piega tormentata delle labbra che cercavano di trattenerla, percepì il calore del suo corpo sotto le dita, e… Bloccò i pensieri che stavano dirigendosi verso immagini del ragazzo che non era il caso di evocare in quel momento. Distolse lo sguardo, tentando di nascondere il rossore che sentiva essergli salito al volto.  
-Ormai starà per suonare la fine della pausa. Vogliamo rientrare? Te la senti, Natsume?-  
Il ragazzo annuì, ancora a disagio.  
Kaname avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per aiutarlo, ma non sapeva bene cosa.  
-Uhm... Natsume, io... Mi dispiace. Ecco, credo di stare correndo un po' troppo e forse non te la senti ancora. Farò più... Attenzione, d'accordo?-  
Takashi non rispose subito. Non era certo che fosse quello il punto. Lui non voleva che Kaname si trattenesse. Non gli dispiaceva quello che a volte capitava tra loro. Per niente. Ma si rendeva conto che non riusciva ad andare oltre un certo limite.  
Forse Tanuma aveva ragione.  
-Grazie- mormorò.

*******

Come al solito lui non aveva potuto fare niente. Probabilmente non l'avrebbe neppure saputo se non fosse sceso in quel momento; certo Natsume non glielo avrebbe detto. Ovvio, che senso avrebbe avuto? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare lui?  
-Sei pronto, Kaname?- gli chiese il padre, accanto a lui.  
-Sì.-  
-Allora comincia. Lentamente, ricorda. Devi soltanto sondare l'energia che ti circonda. Non toccarla.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì, concentrandosi sulla presenza dell'ayakashi fisso e da lì "orientando lo sguardo" sull'energia spirituale, come lui stesso aveva definito la cosa.

Anche quel giorno aveva deciso di non vedere Natsume però, verso la fine della pausa, si era sentito abbastanza bene da scendere, sufficientemente sicuro che l'altro non si sarebbe accorto che era stato male.  
Mancavano circa dieci minuti prima della ripresa delle lezioni e in realtà non era certo di trovarlo, ma aveva voluto fare il tentativo.  
Era stato sul punto di farsi largo tra i cespugli quando aveva sentito la voce di Nyanko-sensei -Ti fa molto male, Natsume?-  
-No. Non moltissimo- ma il sommesso gemito di dolore che aveva seguito quelle parole le contraddiceva.  
-Sei il solito incosciente!- lo aveva rimproverato lo youkai -Il colpo è stato molto forte, ci vorrà un po' prima che sparisca. Tu non mi ascolti mai e alla fine capitano queste cose. Te l'ho detto mille volte di non farti coinvolgere in storie simili. Lasciali perdere! E almeno potevi darmi retta e aspettare che tornassi. Era ovvio che avrebbe cercato di portarti in un luogo per te meno sicuro, no? E la faccenda con Kai della settimana scorsa? Neppure io avrei potuto aiutarti se ti si fosse rivoltato contro, figurarsi quell'idiota di Natori. Buon per te che il ragazzino ti si era affezionato.-  
-Piantala Sensei. Non ce la faccio a sentire anche le tue prediche.-  
-Dovresti, invece! Chissà che prima o poi ti entri un po' di sale in quella zucca vuota, stupido marmocchio. Adesso vado, ma tu cerca di non cacciarti nei guai tornando a casa.-  
Kaname aveva avuto una fitta improvvisa alla testa e si era reso conto che lo youkai doveva essersi trasformato per andarsene. Aveva respirato a fondo qualche istante per riprendersi, poi aveva attraversato i cespugli, il volto adombrato -Che è successo, Natsume?-

-Kaname concentrati!-  
Il ragazzo sussultò. Stava pensando ad altro quando avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione. Riportò la mente a sondare l'ambiente, percependo l'energia che andava raccogliendoglisi intorno, attratta dal solo fatto che poteva percepirla consapevolmente.  
Procedeva lenta e lui non fece niente per attrarla dentro di sé, lasciando soltanto che gli fluttuasse accanto, e badando a non sfiorarla con la mente.  
Se avesse potuto avere già ora un maggiore controllo, forse Natsume si sarebbe fidato a confidargli le sue difficoltà e avrebbe lasciato che lo aiutasse.  
Non sopportava di vederlo ferito.

Takashi era seduto a terra, pallido in volto, con la mano stretta sul fianco e lo aveva guardato stupito -Tanu...- una smorfia gli aveva troncato la parola.  
Il ragazzo moro gli si era inginocchiato accanto -Che hai?-  
-N-niente- aveva mentito malamente l'altro. Kaname si era accigliato -Questo è ridicolo, come potrei crederti? Fammi vedere.- Gli aveva spostato la mano e sollevato la camicia, scoprendogli il fianco scurito quasi per metà da un grosso livido.  
Lo aveva fissato, cupo -Come te lo sei fatto?-  
Takashi aveva evitato di guardarlo negli occhi -E' stato un... Incidente.-  
-Con uno youkai, vero? Vi ho sentiti parlare.-  
Natsume aveva annuito, dopo qualche istante.  
-Chi è Kai? E che c’entra quel Natori?-  
Aveva visto gli occhi di Natsume rattristarsi –Kai è un ayakashi che ho conosciuto- mormorò –E Natori-san mi ha aiutato- continuò sommesso.  
Perché? Si era chiesto frustrato Kaname. Perché quell’uomo poteva vederli e lui no? Perché poteva aiutarlo?  
-Ti sei fatto male in quell’occasione?-  
Takashi aveva scosso la testa.  
-Quando è accaduto?-  
-Ieri. Nel pomeriggio.-  
-Perché non me l'hai detto?-  
Takashi aveva sollevato lo sguardo -Che senso avrebbe avuto? Ti saresti preoccupato inutilmente. E poi... E poi quando?-  
Kaname aveva stretto i pugni. Già, quando? Ormai riusciva a vederlo così di rado... Ma sapeva, ne era dolorosamente certo, che se anche non fosse stato così, Natsume avrebbe cercato comunque di nasconderglielo.

-Bene, Kaname. Ora prova ad ampliare il raggio di percezione, ma di poco. Sempre senza toccarla, mi raccomando.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì meccanicamente alle istruzioni del padre e lasciò che la sua percezione aumentasse.

Si era alzato in piedi guardandolo irritato -Che senso ha? Forse m'interessa sapere che ti accade, non credi?-  
Takashi aveva abbassato il volto, costernato -Scusa...-  
-Sta per suonare la fine della pausa. Ti aiuto ad alzarti- gli aveva proposto, porgendogli la mano.  
I movimenti di Takashi erano stati un po' rigidi, nonostante avesse cercato di camminare normalmente nei corridoi della scuola.  
Lo aveva accompagnato alla soglia della sua classe e Natsume si era sbrigato a tornare al suo posto, praticamente accasciandosi sulla sedia. Doveva fargli piuttosto male.  
Kaname si era sentito frustrato. Non poteva dargli ragione, ma neppure torto, se non voleva parlargli di certe cose. Allo stato attuale cos'avrebbe potuto fare lui?

-Fermo Kaname! Fermo!-  
La voce del padre lo fece sussultare. Si rese conto di non aver bloccato l'ampliarsi della percezione e ill raggio si era espanso troppo. Ebbe un brivido. Intorno a lui c'era ormai una enorme quantità di energia.  
S'irrigidì, spaventato al constatare la situazione. Era come invischiato in una rete dalla quale doveva ritrarsi senza sfiorarne le maglie.  
-Procedi con cautela- gli raccomandò il monaco, la voce tesa.  
Deglutì e cominciò mentalmente a disfare le maglie dai margini. Lentamente, con estrema attenzione.  
-Bene, Kaname. Così- lo incoraggiò il padre, in tono fermo.  
Una goccia di sudore gli scese da un tempia.  
Ce l'aveva quasi fatta, era oltre la metà. Sospirò di sollievo.  
Ma proprio in quel momento, stupito, notò per la prima volta che le maglie erano come vive: sembrava si muovessero. Lente onde sinuose che parevano danzargli intorno. Per la sorpresa, involontariamente, la sua consapevolezza sfiorò l'energia che prese rapidamente a fluire in di lui. In un attimo sentì il calore propagarsi e il panico serrargli lo stomaco.  
Istantanea la sua mente annaspò per applicare le tecniche di controllo, cercando di bloccarne l'afflusso, ma non fece in tempo.  
Il corpo prese a bruciargli sempre più, finché gli parve di stare andando in fiamme. Urlò.

Quando aprì gli occhi fece fatica a mettere a fuoco. Vide una figura che gli dava le spalle e sentì il rumore di qualcosa che gocciolava. -Padre...?- chiamò debolmente.  
L'uomo si voltò e gli posò gentilmente un panno bagnato sulla fronte.  
-Kaname. Come ti senti?-  
Il ragazzo scosse appena la testa. Non aveva senso mentire.  
Il monaco era accigliato. -So che ora stai male, quindi ne parleremo meglio in seguito, ma ti preannuncio che se dovesse capitare ancora che tu ti distragga durante l'allenamento, sarà anche l'ultima volta. Non m'importa quello che vuoi, in qualche modo t'impedirò di continuare. Spero che tu sia abbastanza lucido da avermi capito.-  
Tanuma annuì.  
-Bene. Torna a riposare, figlio mio.-  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e perse di nuovo conoscenza.

*******

-Ehi, Natsume. Ti cercano.- Takashi stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, aspettando l'inizio delle lezioni. Al richiamo di Nishimura si voltò e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
-Dicevo che hai una visita. C'è Tanuma che ti cerca.-  
Il ragazzo si alzò rapidamente -Ah, grazie!- sorrise dirigendosi verso la porta della classe. Trovò Kaname che lo aspettava appena fuori, poggiato con la schiena alla parete.  
-Tanuma... Ciao- lo salutò allegramente.  
-Ciao- ricambiò l'altro. -Sono passato per sapere come stai.-  
-Molto meglio. Grazie.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì. Non se la sentiva di restare molto con lui, perché era ancora debole e gli faceva male la testa.  
-Tutto bene, Tanuma? Sembri pallido.-  
Lo sapeva... Sarebbe stato meglio non venire, ma aveva voluto vederlo, per constatare come stava dopo due giorni dal loro ultimo incontro.  
-No, è tutto a posto, solo un po' di stanchezza- gli sorrise. -Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo.- Disse voltandosi e avviandosi lungo il corridoio.  
-A... Presto- rispose Natsume soffocando la delusione. Aveva sperato che sarebbe rimasto qualche altro minuto.

Tanuma prese le scale e appena svoltato l'angolo si sorresse al corrimano.  
Era stato davvero uno sciocco a distrarsi in quel modo l'altro ieri, neppure da bambino aveva mai fatto un errore per _distrazione_.  
Però ne era felice. Certo, non avrebbe potuto dirlo al padre, e in nessun modo avrebbe permesso che capitasse di nuovo, ma era stato utile.  
Muovendosi a ritroso di così tanto nella rete d'energia aveva cominciato a comprenderne meglio i movimenti sottili. Non ne aveva ancora una visione chiara, ma aveva scorto la possibile esistenza di una disposizione, una struttura, che non avrebbe potuto chiamare "rete" come faceva ora in mancanza di un termine più adeguato. Se avesse potuto distinguerla con chiarezza, avrebbe fatto progressi notevoli, avrebbe potuto "capirla" meglio, muoversi in essa, controllarla forse.  
Aveva deciso che appena ripresosi avrebbe incrementato gli allenamenti. Non poteva spiegarlo a suo padre, che sarebbe stato contrario, e certo sapeva di dover agire con estrema prudenza, senza esagerare. Inoltre avrebbe dovuto monitorare bene il proprio corpo per dare modo all'intossicazione di non accumularsi.  
Di solito suo padre cercava di tenere il livello dell'allenamento ben sotto la soglia di sopportazione per il suo organismo. Lui aveva intenzione di avvicinarsi a quella soglia, di sfiorarla forse. Ma non l'avrebbe oltrepassata.  
Si rendeva conto che agire in quel modo poteva essere rischioso, e si chiese se parte dell'avventatezza di Natsume non l'avesse contagiato... Sorrise. No, il suo ragazzo era impulsivo e non sempre rifletteva prima di agire, ma lui era diverso.  
Avrebbe fatto attenzione. Se si fosse fatto del male non avrebbe giovato né a Natsume né a se stesso, questo gli era chiaro.  
Sì, poteva farcela, si disse, sorridendo tra sé, determinato.

*******

-Tanuma!- esclamò sorpreso Natsume, guardando il ragazzo moro attraversare i cespugli.  
-Ciao. Cos'è quella faccia? Avevi appuntamento con qualcun altro?- lo prese in giro l'amico sedendosi.  
-Non dire cose stupide. E' solo che abbiamo pranzato insieme ieri dopo parecchio che non ci vedevamo e non speravo fossi libero anche oggi- gli rispose l'altro con un sorriso.  
-Già- commentò il ragazzo moro portandosi una mano alla tempia. -E invece ce l'ho fatta.-  
Takashi lo guardò meglio -Ti fa male la testa?- chiese.  
-Ah... No, no. Solo un po' di stanchezza- disse l'altro, affrettandosi a ritrarre la mano.  
Natsume si guardò intorno con attenzione, allertando i sensi -Potrebbero esserci degli ayakashi. Tu aspetta qui, vado a controllare- stava per alzarsi, ma l'amico lo trattenne.  
-Non ci sono ayakashi, non nelle immediate vicinanze almeno. E' un semplice mal di testa, va bene? Capita anche a me di averne di naturali- terminò con voce lievemente irritata di cui si pentì subito. Proseguì, addolcendo il tono -Quindi lascia stare e ascoltami.-  
Takashi era rimasto perplesso, ma fece come gli veniva chiesto -Sì, d'accordo. Se ne sei certo...-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì.  
-Volevo vederti anche per invitarti a casa mia la prossima settimana. Ti andrebbe?-  
Il volto di Takashi s'illuminò -Certo.- Era tantissimo che non si vedevano più fuori da scuola.  
-Allora è deciso- gli sorrise l'altro, prima di stringere gli occhi a causa di un'altra fitta.  
-Tanuma... Sei certo di stare bene? Sei piuttosto pallido.-  
Kaname annuì, ma in effetti il dolore stava aumentando.  
-Forse potresti riposare il resto del tempo- propose Takashi.  
-Ma io sono sceso per stare con te- protestò il ragazzo moro.  
Natsume sorrise -Sì, ma è inutile se stai male, no? Tanto vale che ti riprenda.-  
-Sì, hai ragione- sospirò Kaname dopo un attimo. Si stese sul fianco, tra l’erba, e si addormentò in breve.  
Takashi riprese il libro che stava leggendo prima dell'arrivo dell'altro e ne scorse alcune pagine, poi tornò a guardare Kaname e sorrise. "E' già la seconda volta che lo vedo dormire" pensò, scostandogli un ciuffo dalla fronte. La pelle era un po' fredda, constatò. Si tolse il leggero cappotto e lo coprì. Rabbrividì ma si limitò ad avvolgersi meglio nella sciarpa. Lui stava bene, ma Tanuma, già stanco, poteva prendere un'influenza. Sperò, per l'ennesima volta, che i suoi impegni finissero presto.  
"Sinceramente non capisco cosa debba fare per la classe tutto il tempo" pensò imbronciato. Certo, se anche gli impegni col padre si fossero ridotti... Comunque Kaname gli aveva detto che era solo una condizione provvisoria, che doveva solo trovare il giusto equilibrio. Qualunque cosa intendesse con ciò.  
Si sdraiò anche lui sul fianco, osservandone il volto. Aveva il respiro leggero e i capelli, che gli coprivano in parte il viso, spiccavano sulla pelle invece così chiara. Immaginò le palpebre sollevarsi e i suoi occhi scuri, profondi, guardarlo sorridendogli.  
"Chissà come sarebbe svegliarsi insieme."  
Scattò a sedere, rosso in volto per l'imbarazzo.  
Era solo perché si vedevano poco che gli venivano in mente strani pensieri, si disse.  
Tornò al libro, leggendone alcune pagine, ma senza riuscire a concentrarsi e sospirò. Ormai sarebbe suonata a breve la fine della pausa. Si volse per svegliare il ragazzo e lo scosse leggermente per una spalla. -Tanuma- lo chiamò piano.  
Ma il ragazzo moro non si mosse.  
Doveva essere davvero stanco. Lo scosse un poco più forte, ma anche stavolta senza esito.  
Si accigliò e provò con entrambe la mani. Finalmente l'altro reagì. Sollevò le palpebre a fatica -Na... tsume?-  
-Le lezioni riprenderanno a breve. Dobbiamo tornare in classe.-  
-Oh, di già?- disse facendo per alzarsi e notò di avere sopra il cappotto -Ma questo...-  
-Sembravi aver freddo- spiegò Takashi, riprendendolo e indossandolo di nuovo.  
Kaname gli sorrise -Grazie- disse avvicinandosi e baciandolo.  
Mentre si avviavano Natsume non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se l’altro stesse veramente bene.  
Si sfiorò le labbra: Tanuma era gelato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per evitare qualunque confusione futura, voglio specificare meglio alcune cose.  
> Il potere spirituale, in questa fic, è una speciale capacità che permette di manipolare oggetti, energia spirituale, castare incantesimi, ecc. E' innata in alcuni, molto pochi, ma è possibile acquisirla, come dimostra il caso del padre di Tanuma.  
> L'energia spirituale è invece una forma d'energia presente in natura, legata al mondo del soprannaturale.  
> Spero che nella narrazione la distinzione tra le due cose sia chiara, ma per qualunque dubbio, sarò sempre felicissima di rispondere, anche apportando eventuali modifiche se alcune parti dovessero risultare poco comprensibili. Non esitate quindi a pormi anche le più assurde domande che possano esservi venute in mente leggendo. Confesso che la nerd in me sarebbe felice di discuterne XD


	4. Poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Wagashi è il nome generico dei diversi tipi di dolcetti giapponesi che accompagnano il the.  
> \- Kuri significa castagna.  
> \- Asagi, soltanto citata in questo capitolo, è la youkai suonatrice di koto che prende possesso per qualche tempo del corpo di Natsume a causa di Akagane, sua guardia del corpo.

_L'oggettività può essere una potente illusione, ma non esistono verità assolute, soltanto molteplici aspetti di una o forse molte realtà._

Era preoccupato e voleva capire se ne aveva motivo oppure no.  
Il giorno dopo il loro ultimo incontro aveva aspettato Tanuma al solito posto, ma il ragazzo non era venuto.  
Oggi era deciso a incontrarlo e visto che non c'era scuola, stava andando direttamente a casa sua.  
-Ma quanto strano, Natsume?-  
-Non so, Nyanko-sensei. A volte sembra semplicemente stanco e se si sta impegnando tanto in diverse attività non mi stupisce, però... Altre sembra decisamente più che stanco.-  
-Magari sarà solo _molto_ stanco?- disse ironicamente lo youkai.  
-Non lo so... Forse. E' quello che vorrei capire.- Ogni tanto Natsume aveva avuto l'impressione che l'altro gli nascondesse qualcosa, ma non poteva esserne certo.  
Giunsero al tempio e stavano dirigendosi verso la casa, quando incrociarono il monaco.  
-Buongiorno, Tanuma-san- s'inchinò Takashi.  
-Buongiorno a te, Natsume-kun. Come mai da queste parti?-  
-Sono venuto a trovare Kaname-kun. E' in casa?-  
L'uomo lo scrutò attentamente. -Mi spiace, non credo sia possibile. Questa mattina si è alzato molto presto e ora sta riposando.-  
Il ragazzo tentò di non far trapelare la delusione e abbassò lo sguardo.  
-Qualcosa non va?- chiese il monaco osservandolo.  
-Ecco... Ultimamente lui... Ha molti impegni a scuola e, mi ha detto, anche con lei. La sta aiutando spesso e…- Era a disagio, non sapeva se accennare all'uomo le sue preoccupazioni; non gli sembrava del tutto corretto nei confronti dell'amico, ma forse se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per lui...  
-Mi stai dicendo che dovrei smettere di chiedergli aiuto?-  
-Ah, no. Non intendevo... Mi scusi- disse chinando il capo e arrossendo. "Perché non riesco mai a spiegarmi come vorrei?"  
-Sei preoccupato per lui?- la voce dell'uomo era calma e gentile. Takashi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo.  
-Un... po'- confessò.  
-Conosco mio figlio. Non è necessario che ti preoccupi. Sta attraversando un momento difficile, ma passerà.- Il volto sereno dell'uomo calmò in parte l'ansia del ragazzo, che annuì.  
Salutò e riprese la strada verso casa, senza però riuscire a togliersi di mente le parole di Tanuma-san. _Un momento difficile_. "Cos'avrà voluto dire?"  
-Pare che tu ti sia preoccupato inutilmente, Natsume- gli disse lo youkai, camminandogli a fianco.  
-Sì, così sembrerebbe Sensei- si sforzò di convincersi Takashi senza però riuscire a scacciare del tutto la vaga preoccupazione che sentiva.  
Si diede dello sciocco. Se persino il padre di Kaname era tranquillo, che motivo aveva lui di preoccuparsi? Si addentrò tra gli alberi prendendo un sentiero che aveva percorso solo ogni tanto. Avrebbe fatto una passeggiata.  
Gli piacevano i colori dell'autunno, il rosso e l'oro che si mescolavano al verde delle conifere. Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse anche Tanuma a vederli con lui. Sospirò tra sé e si sedette ai piedi d'un albero.  
-Beh, io vado a fare un giro qui attorno. Chissà che non riesca a trovare qualche preda interessante- lo avvisò lo youkai.  
-Non combinare guai, Sensei- lo ammonì Natsume sapendo come il suo guardiano a volte si divertisse a catturare piccoli animali, anche se non aveva mai fatto loro del male.  
-Tz, guai! E' per mantenere allenate le mie abilità di cacciatore, moccioso- protestò sparendo tra i cespugli.  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Abilità di cacciatore... Insetti e rane? Aveva il sospetto che si divertisse e basta.  
Sfiorò l'erba con il palmo della mano e con le dita giocherellò con un filo d’erba, osservando il panorama e sperando di rilassarsi un poco.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Erano pochi i rumori della foresta in quella stagione, poteva sentire quasi soltanto il vento leggero tra le fronde. Inspirò l'aria fresca; l'odore del sottobosco era penetrante, ma piacevole.  
Improvvisamente percepì qualcosa e scattò in piedi.  
Uno youkai?  
-Sen...- Ma si sentì afferrare per una caviglia e trascinare a terra.  
Tentò di gridare, ma l'ayakashi che l'aveva attaccato gli strinse le mani intorno al collo. –Sei tu Natsume?-  
Il ragazzo provò a liberarsi, ma lo spirito lo bloccava saldamente.  
-C-che... Vuoi...?- riuscì a malapena a chiedere alla figura il cui volto era quasi completamente celato da una maschera che gli lasciava scoperta solo la parte inferiore.  
-Lo Yuujinchou. Consegnamelo e ti lascerò in vita. Rifiutati e morirai- lo minacciò l'altro stringendo maggiormente le dita.  
A Takashi mancava il respiro. Provò a colpire il viso dello youkai con un pugno, ma si rese conto che era fuori della sua portata. Strinse quindi le mani intorno ai suoi polsi tentando di allentarne la stretta.  
-Cosa...?- esclamò l'ayakashi, stupito nel sentire la forza del ragazzo. Con disappunto comprese che a breve l'umano si sarebbe liberato.  
Natsume aveva allentato la pressione intorno al collo riguadagnando un po' d'aria. Stava per sottrarsi allo youkai quando lo vide spalancare la bocca e avventarglisi alla gola con i denti affilati. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo! Strinse gli occhi.  
Una forte luce, che vide anche attraverso le palpebre chiuse, lo fece respirare di sollievo mentre lo youkai lo lasciava andare, scostandosi con un grido.  
-Allontanati da lui- intimò la voce aspra ben nota.  
Takashi riprese fiato. -Grazie, Sensei- disse rivolto al falso gatto che gli si era affiancato.  
Lo sconosciuto li guardava con astio. Aveva l'aspetto di un giovane piuttosto alto, con uno yukata color castagna.  
Inaspettatamente si lanciò contro il gatto.  
-Sensei!- gridò Takashi, ma il suo guardiano, senza scomporsi, assunse la sua forma originale e afferrò l'altro youkai con le fauci.  
-Lasciami! Lasciami andare!- gridava quello, divincolandosi.  
-Dovrei mangiarti piuttosto, per aver attentato alla mia preda.-  
-Sensei, non sono la tua preda- gli ricordò Natsume in tono irritato.  
-Beh, più o meno- replicò Madara liberando l'altro che cadde in terra.  
Lo sconosciuto si rialzò con fatica, scosso, e continuò a guardarli con astio ma senza tentare altro.  
Takashi gli si avvicinò -Vuoi indietro il tuo nome?- gli chiese.  
-No, il mio nome non è lì dentro.-  
Il ragazzo s'incupì. Anche lui voleva il potere dello Yuujinchou? -Mi spiace, ma non posso dartelo.-  
Lo vide stringere i pugni, l'espressione determinata. -Io... Devo averlo. Devo!-  
Il ragazzo era perplesso, non gli sembravano occhi di chi avesse cattive intenzioni, quindi perché lo voleva? Pareva che per lui avesse una grande importanza.  
-Perché ne hai bisogno?- chiese.  
-Non ti riguarda. Dovresti darmelo e basta. Non è un oggetto che un umano dovrebbe avere. Non è giusto!-  
Natsume lo fissò. Era la prima volta che uno youkai gli diceva una cosa simile. Effettivamente poteva capirlo, non era giusto possedere qualcosa di tanto prezioso quanto la vita di un altro essere.  
-Hai ragione, ma non posso neppure darlo a qualcun altro tanto facilmente. Se però mi dicessi a cosa ti serve, potrei aiutarti.-  
-Natsume, non farti coinvolgere di nuovo- lo ammonì il falso gatto, che aveva ripreso l'aspetto consueto.  
-Non preoccuparti, Sensei- gli rispose il ragazzo.  
-Non preoccuparmi... Tz, come se potessi fidarmi- mormorò lo youkai.  
Il giovane in yukata sembrava incerto, ma alla fine, non vedendo alternative, decise di parlare.  
-Io voglio restituire il nome a uno youkai a cui è stato rubato. Voglio riportarglielo assolutamente!- disse determinato, guardando l'umano con rancore.  
Takashi gli sorrise -Allora non c'è problema- commentò.  
-Che intendi?- chiese l'altro diffidente.  
Il ragazzo si spiegò -Io voglio restituire i nomi a tutti gli ayakashi, quindi se ne conosci uno mi sarà d'aiuto.-  
-Tu... Vuoi restituirli? Perché? Non li hai rubati per sottomettere i proprietari?-  
Natsume spiegò, un po’ a disagio -Ehm... Veramente è stata mia nonna Reiko a prendere i loro nomi, ma credo che neppure lei abbia mai avuto intenzione di usarli.-  
L'altro sembrava ancora circospetto -Allora perché li ha rubati?-  
-Non li ha esattamente rubati, li ha… Diciamo vinti. Il motivo è un po' complicato- come poteva spiegare il comportamento di sua nonna quando neppure a lui era del tutto chiaro?  
-Lo restituirai veramente?- chiese ancora dubbioso.  
-Non farlo, Natsume. Lo Yuujinchou sarà ridotto all'osso per quando potrò ereditarlo- si lamentò il gatto. Ma come al solito le sue proteste furono ignorate.  
Convinto lo youkai sconosciuto della sincerità delle loro intenzioni, lo seguirono attraverso un buon tratto di foresta fino a giungere dove trovarono alcuni alberi raggruppati insieme.  
-Ecco, siamo arrivati- annunciò la loro guida fermandosi.  
Takashi si guardò intorno -Dov'è il tuo amico?- chiese.  
Lo youkai s'irrigidì, restando immobile alcuni secondi. Poi Natsume lo vide avanzare tra gli alberi e cominciare a chiamare qualcuno -Midoriki. Midoriki, ho portato questo ragazzo che ti restituirà il nome.- Attesero qualche istante, ma non accadde nulla. -Midoriki, per favore. So che non ha l'aria molto affidabile, ma ti assicuro che ha lui il tuo nome.-  
-Hey, come sarebbe a dire che non ho l'aria affidabile?- protestò Takashi.  
Il falso gatto lo guardò ghignando -Non puoi dargli torto. Chi crederebbe che uno con la tua faccia sia veramente il proprietario dello Yuujinchou?-  
-Ti ci metti anche tu, Sensei?-  
-Midoriki!- lo youkai sconosciuto continuava a gridare il nome, senza ottenere risposta.  
-Sei certo che sia qui? Magari si è spostato- suggerì il ragazzo.  
-Non può spostarsi, Midoriki è lo spirito di un albero- lo informò l'altro.  
Natsume era perplesso -E quale?- chiese osservando le piante che li circondavano.  
Lo youkai gli voltò le spalle -Io... Io non posso più riconoscerla- ammise.  
Sebbene avesse il volto coperto, Takashi poteva sentire chiaramente la profonda tristezza nel tono della sua voce.  
Si voltò verso la sua guardia del corpo -Sensei, non percepisci niente?-  
-Niente a parte lui, nei dintorni. Dev'essere potente e starà nascondendo il suo potere.-  
-E con lo Yuujinchou? Non possiamo trovarlo?-  
-Ormai dovresti sapere come funziona. Se non ne conosci l'aspetto, il solo nome è inutile.-  
-Sì, lo so, ma se è un albero non basta che io pensi a una di queste piante?- Ma anche prima di vedere il suo guardiano scuotere la testa conosceva la risposta.  
Rilasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi -Mi dispiace- disse rivolto allo sconosciuto -Non possiamo fare niente.-  
-Visto che è inutile restare, torniamo a casa Natsume- lo incitò la sua guardia del corpo, prendendo ad avviarsi.  
L'ayakashi aveva abbassato lo sguardo e abbandonato le braccia lungo i fianchi. -E' davvero impossibile, Midoriki?- sussurrò quasi a se stesso.  
-Perché non si mostra quando la chiami?- chiese il ragazzo, non riuscendo a ignorare il tono profondamente deluso dell'altro.  
-Speravo che se le avessi riportato il nome si sarebbe mostrata di nuovo. Volevo solo... Ringraziarla- terminò lo youkai mormorando.

Takashi entrò in camera e si sedette accanto alla finestra pensieroso. La sua immagine si rifletteva sul vetro, sullo sfondo scuro della sera. L'incontro con lo youkai di quel pomeriggio l'aveva lasciato malinconico. Non aveva compreso bene la situazione, ma qualunque fosse, per lo sconosciuto era fonte di dolore.  
Il ragazzo gridò per la sorpresa qna figura comparve all'improvviso davanti a lui e fece un balzo allontanandosi dal vetro.  
-Natsume, apri- gli disse perentorio l'ayakashi con lo yukata marrone.  
Il ragazzo fece scorrere la finestra facendolo entrare.  
-Ti ho già detto che non posso fare niente, perché mi hai seguito?-  
La porta della camera si aprì -Natsume, che hai da gridare?- chiese il falso gatto, notando poi il nuovo arrivato. -Perché lui è qui?-  
-Io voglio sorvegliare il suo nome, finché non potrò restituirglielo- disse il giovane fermamente.  
-Cosa?- chiesero sia Takashi che il suo guardiano sgranando gli occhi.  
-Non posso lasciare che venga danneggiato o utilizzato per scopi vili.-  
-Ma... Ma io... Ti ho già detto che non voglio usarlo. E oltre me a custodire i nomi c'è Nyanko-sensei- protestò il ragazzo.  
Per tutta risposta l'ayakashi si sedette accanto al futon in monolitica attesa.  
"Non ne viene mai niente di buono a essere coinvolti con gli youkai" pensò inutilmente e per l'ennesima volta Natsume. -Qual'è il tuo nome?- chiese rassegnato.  
-Non voglio dirlo a un essere umano- rispose l'altro, sdegnoso.  
-Beh, dovrò pure chiamarti in qualche modo- ma non ottenne risposta.  
-D'accordo, ti chiamerò Kuri.-  
-Non darmi un nome così stupido!- protestò lo youkai.  
-Mi spiace, non sono bravo a trovare i nomi gli rispose Takashi infilandosi sotto le coperte.

_Era la prima nevicata della stagione, ma non accennava a smettere e il manto bianco si era già posato su ogni traccia di vegetazione.  
Il piccolo ghiro era stato appena scoperto e cacciato dal riparo che aveva trovato per il letargo, il granaio d'una fattoria. Così aveva perduto anche tutte le sue provviste.  
Era il suo primo inverno e probabilmente sarebbe stato l'ultimo.  
Ma lui voleva ancora vedere le stagioni e i loro colori mutare gradualmente. Voleva vivere!  
Voleva vivere, per questo non voleva arrendersi. Continuava ad arrancare, nonostante non sentisse quasi più le zampe che affondavano nella neve gelida. Non si sarebbe fermato, questo gli diceva il cuore, nonostante il suo corpo, lo sentiva, si sarebbe abbandonato volentieri al torpore che cominciava a invaderlo.  
Continuò ad avanzare, non riuscendo però a trovare un anfratto o la cavità di un albero nella quale stabilirsi. La neve fitta rendeva difficile vedere e certamente aveva coperto molti nascondigli adatti.  
C'erano alti alberi intorno a lui, ma nessuno in cui potesse scorgere un qualunque recesso. Avrebbe forse dovuto arrampicarsi, per controllare meglio, ma ormai non ne aveva più la forza.  
Fece ancora qualche passo e si accasciò alla base di un tronco, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano. Voleva vivere! Il calore del sole, le corse nel sottobosco, i gustosi semi... Avrebbe voluto vivere e sentire ogni cosa ancora a lungo, per tutto il tempo concessogli dalla sua vita di ghiro e invece...  
Provò a lottare contro l'oscurità che lo avvolse, ma alla fine non poté che cedere lasciando che l'ingoiasse._

_Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato.  
Poteva sentire l'odore del legno e intorno era asciutto e caldo.  
Sollevò le palpebre. Era nel cavo di un albero...  
Si affacciò e vide il suolo imbiancato, distante sotto di lui. Si chiese come vi fosse arrivato.  
Udì una risata sommessa -Ti sei svegliato piccolo ghiro?-  
Una youkai si materializzò davanti a lui. Indossava un kimono del colore delle gemme primaverili, con lunghi capelli biondo scuro e il volto coperto da un velo di foglie. -Tieni, prendi queste- disse ancora, dolcemente, lasciando cadere delle bacche davanti a lui.  
Anche se non poteva vederne il viso, il piccolo roditore era certo che dovesse avere un'espressione gentile e gli occhi luminosi e allegri come la sua voce.  
Prese una bacca e iniziò a mangiarla. Era ancora affaticato e in più il periodo del suo letargo era iniziato da tempo, per cui, poco dopo, si addormentò di nuovo.  
Venne risvegliato dai tiepidi raggi del sole di primavera e ci mise un po' a ricordare gli eventi passati. Uscì dal nascondiglio e la vide, seduta sul ramo più alto, con la lunga veste che ondeggiava alla brezza leggera.  
Lei veniva spesso a parlargli, sebbene non potesse riceverne risposta, e di tanto in tanto gli portava dei frutti.  
Il piccolo ghiro era felice di ogni istante passato con lei, a cui doveva non solo la vita, ma anche la gioia che provava ogni giorno.  
Ogni giorno, fino a quando lei non scese più.  
Poteva vederla, sempre sul ramo più alto, a volte parlava con gli uccelli e lasciava che la sua melodiosa risata vibrasse nell'aria.  
Non voleva disturbarla, ma desiderava profondamente raggiungerla e passare ancora del tempo con lei.  
Decise di arrampicarsi fin lassù.  
Quando fu finalmente in cima, le si accostò, con il piccolo cuore che batteva forte per la gioia d'averla di nuovo accanto.  
L'ayakashi si voltò verso di lui. -Ah, sei ancora qui?- gli chiese semplicemente, e tornò a guardare il panorama.  
Il ghiro non capiva. Era forse triste per qualche motivo che lui, semplice essere mortale, non poteva comprendere?  
Ma il giorno dopo la sentì ridere ancora e di nuovo salì per starle accanto.  
E così il giorno seguente e quello successivo ancora. Sempre saliva e le rimaneva accanto, senza che lei lo degnasse d'un solo sguardo.  
Perché d'improvviso le era diventato tanto indifferente? Lei era così gentile, eppure sembrava ignorarlo.  
Forse era arrabbiata? Che lui avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
Il roditore rifletté che forse lei era adirata perché, nonostante l'avesse aiutato, lui non aveva mai fatto niente per mostrarle la sua gratitudine.  
Era certamente così! Gli aveva salvato la vita, lo aveva nutrito e lui non aveva fatto niente per lei.  
Compresa la sua mancanza, quella notte si affrettò a scendere dalla sua amata tana e s'inoltrò nella foresta. Prese i frutti di bosco più dolci e maturi che riuscì a trovare e, facendo diversi viaggi, li portò uno a uno sul ramo dove lei amava sedersi e li dispose con cura, in modo che non cadessero e che potesse trovarli.  
La mattina seguente si alzò presto, sebbene fosse assonnato e cominciasse a risentire di ritmi così diversi dai suoi naturali.  
Per poterla vedere, infatti, cercava di restare sveglio durante il giorno e dormire la notte, contrariamente agli altri della sua specie.  
Si arrampicò sul ramo, sapendo che lei sarebbe giunta a breve, e attese.  
Un po' più tardi del solito apparve, nella sua fluttuante veste e vide le bacche.  
Le scansò con noncuranza facendole cadere -Ma chi si permette di...- in quell'istante notò il ghiro che la guardava -Ah, sei stato tu. Beh, se proprio hai deciso di restare, cerca almeno di non dare fastidio- lo ammonì garbatamente. Nonostante la gentilezza della sua voce, le parole fredde a cui s'era intrecciata la resero una lama che penetrò profondamente nel cuore del piccolo essere.  
Non riusciva proprio a capire. Che fosse un dono troppo misero per essere anche solo preso in considerazione da lei?  
-Midoriki, qualcosa non va?- era un altro youkai, un rapace, che di tanto in tanto veniva a trovarla.  
-Oh, niente di serio. E' questo piccolo ghiro. L'ho aiutato l'inverno scorso e ora sembra che non riesca più a togliermelo di torno. Per fortuna la loro vita è talmente breve che non dovrò preoccuparmene ancora per molto. Se fosse immortale sarebbe un problema, non vorrei più uscire- terminò, ridendo nuovamente in quel suo modo dolce e aggraziato.  
Il roditore si ritrasse con il cuore in pezzi. Scese di corsa dall'albero e si allontanò.  
Non poteva aver udito quelle parole! Non avrebbe mai voluto udirle... Ma per quanto lontano corresse, la sua voce gentile continuava a tormentarlo.  
Era certo che fosse solo colpa sua se lei aveva mutato atteggiamento in quel modo. Doveva mostrarle la sua gratitudine in modo appropriato, allora lei sarebbe tornata a trascorrere il tempo con lui. Come una volta.  
Spesso si fermava e si guardava freneticamente attorno, in cerca del giusto dono, quando all'improvviso una rete lo intrappolò.  
Umani!  
Squittì terrorizzato, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi.  
Venne portato al villaggio e venduto in una gabbia. Più volte tentò di fuggire, ma senza risultato.  
Voleva vederla, tornare da lei e udire, almeno un'altra volta, fosse anche l'ultima, la sua voce gentile.  
Non resistette una stagione e morì.  
Divenne uno youkai per il rimpianto e il desiderio inappagato del suo cuore.  
Finalmente libero dai vincoli mortali tornò nella foresta e la cercò. Ma stranamente non riuscì a trovarla. Non riconosceva più l'albero che amava e nessuno di essi mostrava l'incavo che una volta aveva costituito la sua tana. Sembrava sparito.  
Ogni giorno continuò a cercarla, sperando infine di trovarla. Ma più il tempo passava, più peso acquistavano le ultime parole che le aveva sentito pronunciare -Se fosse immortale sarebbe un problema, non vorrei più uscire.-  
Che fosse realmente quello il motivo per cui lei sembrava svanita?  
Ora che poteva parlarle avrebbe voluto farle sapere quanto profondamente le fosse grato, quanto lo aveva reso felice. Quanto lei gli fosse preziosa.  
Poi, se questo era il suo desiderio, sarebbe andato via.  
Ma non voleva infastidirla ulteriormente e per quanto il suo cuore anelasse il contrario, decise che non sarebbe più tornato in quella parte di foresta. Quello stesso giorno però venne a sapere che durante la sua prigionia presso gli umani, un'arrogante ragazza umana si era impadronita del nome di Midoriki.  
Ecco quale poteva essere un dono che l'avrebbe resa felice, che gli avrebbe permesso, almeno in parte, di ricambiare quanto le doveva.  
Tornò ancora a cercarla, ma quella volta non le chiese di mostrarsi. -Midoriki, ti prometto che ti riporterò il nome a qualunque costo- aveva gridato agli alberi silenziosi che lo circondavano. _

Natsume si svegliò con il cuore pieno d'amarezza. Si voltò alla sua sinistra e vide lo youkai che l'osservava.  
-Hai spiato nei miei sogni, umano?-  
Il ragazzo era sinceramente dispiaciuto -Scusami, non è qualcosa che posso controllare.- Comprendeva quanto l'ayakashi avrebbe voluto serbare per sé quei sentimenti tanto profondi e quei ricordi.  
Si sedette. Il cielo iniziava appena a schiarire. Era presto, ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi nuovamente.  
-Cosa pensi di fare, Kuri?-  
L'altro guardava fuori, oltre il paesaggio visibile. -Niente- rispose -Ormai ho capito. La cosa migliore è che vada tu solo a restituirle il nome. Forse in tal modo si mostrerà.-  
-Vuoi rinunciare a parlarle?- Natsume non lo trovava giusto. Lui voleva soltanto ringraziarla, lo desiderava profondamente. Era un desiderio così semplice, perché non poteva realizzarlo?  
-Io... Sono andato contro il suo volere troppo a lungo. E' meglio così- terminò a bassa voce lo spirito, poi si alzò e si volse al ragazzo. -Natsume, per favore restituiscile il nome il prima possibile- chiese, sparendo.  
-Aspetta Kuri!- Takashi allungò un braccio per fermarlo, ma già davanti a lui non era rimasta che la luce ancora fievole dell'alba.

Quel giorno aveva sperato più del solito di vedere Tanuma, anche solo d'incrociarlo nei corridoi un istante. I ricordi di Kuri l'avevano lasciato scosso e avevano acuito il suo desiderio di vedere Kaname. Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse sciocco da parte sua, che non doveva temere di perderlo, ma i sentimenti dello youkai risuonavano ancora dentro di lui, intrecciandosi ai suoi per Tanuma.  
All'uscita si diresse verso il sentiero del giorno precedente.  
Il suo guardiano lo stava aspettando. -Cos'hai deciso, Natsume?- gli chiese affiancandoglisi mentre camminava.  
-Voglio provare a parlare con Midoriki e convincerla ad ascoltare Kuri. Almeno una volta.-  
Lo youkai lo guardò -Non conosci le sue ragioni.-  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia -Se ne ha dovrebbe almeno spiegargliele. Non è giusto trattare così un amico.-  
-Forse lei non lo considera tale- replicò con noncuranza l'ayakashi. -E' anche possibile, da quel che mi hai raccontato del sogno.-  
Natsume stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma sembrò ripensarci. Strinse i pugni frustrato. Era vero. Non poteva contestare i sentimenti di Midoriki, qualunque essi fossero, però...  
Superò l'albero sotto il quale si era seduto il giorno precedente e si guardò intorno. Sperava di trovare Kuri; voleva fare almeno un altro tentativo.  
Lo chiamò diverse volte, ma sembrava non essere in zona.  
-Sensei, puoi trovarlo per favore?-  
-Uhm, forse non è il caso che tu resti da solo.-  
-Ma devo parlarle prima del vostro arrivo... E poi è un albero, non può spostarsi per attaccarmi.-  
Il gatto sembrava dubbioso, ma acconsentì comunque -Cercherò di fare presto, ma tu non cacciarti nei guai!- lo ammonì.  
-Sarò prudente- promise il ragazzo.  
Quando raggiunse il gruppetto di alberi chiamò la youkai, ma lo spirito non apparve.  
-Voglio parlarti. Per favore. Sono qui anche per restituirti il nome.-  
Ma niente rispose alle sue parole.  
Provò a chiudere gli occhi e cercare di percepire qualcosa, ma non riuscì a sentire altro a parte i rumori della foresta e le foglie mosse dalla brezza leggera.  
D'un tratto un suono. Si concentrò maggiormente. Possibile che tra il fruscio delle foglie avesse percepito l'eco d'un riso sommesso?  
-Sei davvero venuto per restituirmi il nome, ragazzo?-  
Un voce limpida, ma flebile, un refolo di vento. Non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse.  
-Sì- rispose. -Su richiesta di Kuri, lo youkai che mi ha portato qui ieri.-  
-Kuri?-  
La voce sembrava divertita.  
Natsume si spiegò -Non mi ha detto il suo nome. L'ho chiamato io così.-  
-Tu non sei Reiko, perché dovrei credere che hai lo Yuujinchou?-  
-Sono suo nipote. Reiko san è morta da tempo.-  
L'ayakashi rimase in silenzio alcuni secondi -Reiko è morta... Avrei dovuto saperlo.-  
-Mostrati per favore, vorrei parlarti.-  
-Non lo stiamo forse già facendo, ragazzo?- gli disse con grazia la voce.  
Natsume si accigliò -Non posso restituirti il nome se non ti vedo.-  
Una risata gentile e delicata riempì l'aria. -Puoi tenerlo. Sono stata io a donarlo a Reiko.-  
Takashi era stupito -Non l'ha vinto sfidandoti?-  
-Oh, no. Non avrei mai accettato una cosa tanto fastidiosa come un duello.-  
Il ragazzo sperava che questo non complicasse le cose. Ed era comunque deciso a renderglielo.  
-Io... Sono venuto anche per un altro motivo. Riguarda Kuri. Lui... Lui vorrebbe parlarti.-  
La voce sospirò -Oh, lo so. Non ha fatto che ripeterlo. "Midoriki vorrei parlarti. Una sola volta ancora". Non credi che sia davvero seccante?- rise di nuovo lo spirito, con indifferente grazia.  
Takashi era irritato. Seccante? Era tutto quel che pensava di lui?  
-Perché non vuoi vederlo un'ultima volta?- le chiese.  
-Te l'ho detto, è fastidioso. Non sopporto le cose fastidiose. Mi aveva stancato, semplicemente- disse, sempre con noncuranza.  
-Ma tu gli hai salvato la vita!- come poteva trattarlo in quel modo? Aveva visto i ricordi di Kuri, era stata realmente gentile con lui. Almeno all'inizio. Ci si poteva stancare così di qualcuno? Il cuore di Natsume si strinse.  
La voce tacque alcuni istanti, poi rispose, con fredda gentilezza -L'ho visto tra la neve, alla base del mio tronco. Non volevo che morisse lì. Ecco perché l'ho salvato. E poi mi sono presa cura di lui perché l'inverno è noioso ed ero lieta d'aver trovato un diversivo per passare il tempo.-  
Un diversivo... Takashi stesso era ferito da quelle parole. -Ma lui... Lui ti è profondamente grato. Voleva soltanto avere la possibilità di dirtelo. Ti è... Molto affezionato- terminò pensando alla profondità dei sentimenti dello youkai che aveva percepito nel sogno.  
La voce rise di nuovo -Oh, lo so. Quello sciocco ghiro sembra essersi innamorato di me. Non è ridicolo? Un piccolo essere come lui- rise ancora l'ayakashi.  
-Non prenderti gioco dei suoi sentimenti!- gridò istintivamente Natsume stringendo i pugni. Non poteva sopportarlo.  
La voce parlò di nuovo, gelida sebbene cortese -Non glieli ho chiesti io, quindi non sono io a dovermene preoccupare, ragazzo. E cominci a stancarmi anche tu.-  
Natsume si guardò attorno. Forse aveva compreso di quale albero si trattasse. Si avvicinò e posò una mano sul tronco. Era lei.  
-Natsume, allontanati!-  
Il ragazzo si voltò -Sensei, Kuri- disse vedendoli arrivare di corsa. -L'ho trova...- ma s'interruppe sentendo una superficie cedevole al posto del tronco. Stava come ripiegandosi su se stesso, attirandolo al suo interno. Provò ad allontanarsi, ma il tronco gli era arrivato al gomito e lo bloccava. -Sensei!- gridò, chiamando in aiuto lo youkai, ma l'altro non riuscì a raggiungerlo prima che il tronco lo inglobasse.  
Si trovò avvolto nell'oscurità.  
-Allora è vero che possiedi lo Yuujinchou. Posso sentirne il potere.- Ora la voce sembrava arrivare da ogni parte.  
Il ragazzo posò una mano sul marsupio. Non poteva permettere a nessuno di prenderlo. Il cuore gli batteva forte. Nyanko-sensei poteva raggiungerlo dentro l'albero? Allungò le braccia pensando di incontrare una parete di qualche tipo, ma sembrava non esserci niente. Avanzò di alcuni passi senza incontrare ostacoli. -Dove... Dove sono?- chiese continuando inutilmente a scrutare intorno.  
-Molto vicino a me- gli sussurrò la voce all'orecchio.  
Natsume sussultò, spostandosi di scatto.  
Non potendo vedere niente nel buio completo cercò di fare maggiore attenzione ai rumori, ma sentiva soltanto il proprio respiro.  
Qualcosa gli sfiorò la guancia e lui trasalì di nuovo.  
-Midoriki- la chiamò -Perché mi hai chiuso qui dentro?-  
-Ho visto arrivare gli altri e non volevo interruzioni. Tutto sommato avere lo Yuujinchou potrebbe essere interessante- mormorò con un lieve riso.  
La mano del ragazzo serrò maggiormente il marsupio.  
-Sensei!- chiamò, sperando che l'altro lo sentisse.  
La risata cristallina riempì il vuoto -Speri che venga a salvarti? Sei uno sciocco. Il tuo amico sta girando intorno a me cercando una possibile via d'accesso, ma non ce ne sono. Divertente, no?-  
Natsume immaginò la frustrazione di Nyanko-sensei e si accigliò.  
Delle braccia sottili gli sfiorarono la schiena e gli scivolarono oltre spalle, incrociandosi sul suo petto in un delicato abbraccio -Perché non mi dai quel libro, ragazzo? In tal caso ti libererei- gli sussurrò la voce morbida.  
Takashi rimase immobile -Non posso. Ma ti restituirò il nome- le disse gentilmente.  
-E' un peccato che tu sia così testardo- disse ancora la youkai allontanandosi da lui, ma Natsume si rese conto che le braccia che lo avevano avvolto erano adesso rami che lo bloccavano. E altri gli si avvolsero in vita e intorno al torace. Dietro la schiena sentì la superficie solida del tronco al quale ora sembrava legato.  
"Dannazione!" pensò, tentando di liberarsi, ma senza riuscire quasi a muoversi.  
-Adesso cerca di stare fermo un attimo- disse la voce, ora di fronte a lui, vicinissima.  
Sentì che qualcosa armeggiava con la chiusura del marsupio. Il cuore gli balzò in petto. Spinse la mano sinistra, leggermente più libera, tra i rami che lo bloccavano, riuscendo faticosamente a raggiungere la cinghia della borsa nel momento stesso in cui la sentì slacciarsi. La strinse con tutte le forze, tenendola stretta. Non poteva lasciare che lo prendesse. Doveva proteggerli!  
-Oh, riesci ancora a muoverti...- sospirò costernata la youkai. -Forse devo stringere ancora un poco?-  
I rami iniziarono a serrarsi dolorosamente attorno a lui.  
-Sen... sei...- gridò con voce strozzata.  
Una debole luce illuminò appena la youkai che apparve di fronte a lui, per la prima volta. La pressione si fermò.  
Natsume respirava a fatica e sentiva le sue ossa al limite. Ancora poco e le costole gli si sarebbero spezzate.  
L'ayakashi lo guardava severamente -Desideri così tanto il potere di questo libro?- chiese.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa -Devo... Difenderli- si sforzò di rispondere.  
La voce rise -Difenderli? E dovrei crederti?- ma in qualche modo la sua risata suonava amara alle orecchie di Takashi che poteva appena vedere la sua sagoma nell'oscurità. Notò la mano di lei che si avvicinava a quella con cui stringeva lo Yuujinchou. Cercò ancora di divincolarsi e la stretta riprese.  
Le ossa scricchiolarono e il ragazzo gridò, la voce soffocata. Il cuore gli martellava. Non poteva lasciarglielo...  
La youkai urlò e i rami si dissolsero. Takashi cadde in ginocchio ansimando.  
-Natsume!-  
La voce di Nyanko-sensei! Si rialzò dolorante, guardandosi intorno.  
Lo spirito dell'albero gridò ancora e stavolta il ragazzo udì anche il rumore di legno spezzato.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola. Nyanko-sensei stava attaccando l'albero...  
Individuò la youkai poco distante. Era a terra, immobile. Le corse accanto e la prese delicatamente tra le braccia -Fermo, Nyanko-sensei. Fermati!- urlò con tutta la voce che aveva.  
-Natsume? Cerca di ripararti come puoi, sto arrivando.-  
-No! Aspetta.- Era la voce di Kuri, ma sembrava affannato -Non ti permetterò di farle del male- gridò deciso.  
La voce di Madara risuonò spietata -Spostati o questa volta ti sbrano.-  
-Sensei, ti ho detto di fermarti!- gridò ancora il ragazzo, che aveva più o meno compreso cosa stava accadendo fuori.  
-Natsume, che diavolo stai facendo?- gli domandò irritato la sua guardia del corpo.  
-E'... E' tutto a posto, non preoccuparti. Sto... Parlando con Midoriki.-  
Tutto a posto! Madara poteva immaginarlo. Aveva sentito il ragazzo chiamare il suo nome e aveva provato a trovare una via d'accesso, senza riuscirvi. Aveva quindi deciso d'agire di forza e stava per lanciarsi verso il tronco quando il ghiro s'era messo in mezzo per tentare di fermarlo. Aveva provato a convincerlo a spostarsi, ma quando aveva sentito Natsume gridare di dolore, aveva infine scansato l'altro con una zampata e aveva attaccato, due volte prima che Kuri si mettesse di nuovo in mezzo e lo stupido moccioso gli ordinasse di fermarsi. Avrebbe scommesso un anno di sake che stava aiutando l'ayakashi.  
-Midoriki, stai bene?- le chiese il ragazzo.  
La youkai si mosse e si mise a sedere.-Perché l'hai fermato?- chiese debolmente.  
-Non volevo che ti facesse del male. E poi anche Kuri sarebbe rimasto ferito per proteggerti.-  
-Quello sciocco- mormorò la youkai rialzandosi. Ma nella sua voce, notò il ragazzo, per la prima volta non c'erano sfumature di scherno nei confronti del ghiro.  
Le prese una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi e notò come le dita apparissero scarne e nodose, la pelle delle mani macchiata. Tornò a guardarla in volto, ma non poteva vedere altro che la maschera di foglie che lo copriva.  
-Midoriki...- era perplesso. Nei ricordi di Kuri aveva mani e dita bianche e affusolate.  
Che fosse per la mancanza del nome? No, non era possibile.  
Forse era malata? Non l'avrebbe mai detto prima di incontrare Asagi, ma anche gli youkai potevano ammalarsi.  
Lo spirito coprì le mani con le maniche della veste. -Vista la situazione credo non mi resti altra scelta che liberarti, ragazzo.-  
-Aspetta. Ti prego, permettimi di restituirti il nome.-  
L'ayakashi restò in silenzio alcuni istanti. -Sì, è giusto. L'avevo donato a Reiko, non a te- disse infine con voce serena.  
Takashi invocò il potere dello Yuujinchou e trovò la pagina. La strappò e la strinse tra le labbra.  
Soffiò e i caratteri scorsero dal foglio allo spirito, dissolvendosi.  
Natsume sentì parte delle sue energie dissiparsi, ma non tanto quanto una volta, e i ricordi della youkai apparvero nella sua mente.

 _Era stato un richiamo troppo forte per lei, per quanto debole fosse l'agonia d'un germoglio appena sbocciato. Un germoglio che anelava l'aria pura e i raggi del sole.  
Ma lei era uno spirito vitale della terra. Non poteva non sentire. L'aveva trovato, piccolo e gracile, destinato a seccarsi perché in qualche modo malato dalla nascita.  
Era stata una sua scelta, non sapeva neppure lei quanto influenzata da quel che lei stessa era.  
Aveva intrecciato la sua essenza alla debole scintilla di vita della piantina.  
Aveva rinunciato alla sua immortalità.  
Dal quel momento era stata Midoriki. Lei stessa era sempre stata quel germoglio che amava la vita, grato di poter crescere e infine morire, sebbene molto prima degli altri grandi alberi suoi simili, perché una morte stabilita non la si poteva procrastinare a lungo.  
Molti anni erano passati, e lei sapeva d'aver già vissuto circa la metà della sua vita. Forse le sarebbero rimasti altri cinquant'anni? Chissà, difficile fare una stima precisa. Ma sentiva già i segni del declino che a breve sarebbero apparsi.  
Era da poco iniziato un nuovo inverno ed era allora che l'aveva trovato.  
All'inizio era stata lieta di sapere che le si era affezionato. Anche a lei piaceva quel piccolo esserino, il cui cuore aveva gridato così forte il suo desiderio di vita in quella gelida giornata d'inverno. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirlo.  
Era la sua natura.  
Ma non avrebbe potuto fare niente per lui se casualmente non si fosse abbandonato proprio ai suoi piedi.  
Nelle prime giornate di primavera le aveva fatto piacere che si fosse trattenuto un po'. -Potrei chiamarti Yamarui- gli aveva detto una volta, con leggerezza, e sebbene non potesse risponderle, il piccolo ghiro l'aveva ascoltata come sempre, con attenzione.  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo allora, invece, quando aveva realizzato la portata dell'affetto che l'altro le portava, era stato troppo tardi.  
Aveva sperato che trattandolo con indifferenza si sarebbe allontanato, ma con suo disappunto non era stato così.  
Se fosse rimasto anche solo poche altre settimane, si sarebbe senz'altro accorto del sorgere di alcuni segnali.  
Il cuore di Yamarui era grande, capace di contenere a lungo la semplice gioia della vita, ma altrettanto in grado di racchiudere per sempre la tristezza della morte.  
Era quel che Midoriki voleva evitare. E non solo per l'esserino.  
Anche lei amava la vita e la felicità che ne derivava e voleva continuare a provarla, non incrinata da niente. Fino a quando le fosse stato possibile.  
Se il piccolo ghiro fosse andato via pochi giorni dopo essersi risvegliato dal letargo, lei ne avrebbe conservato un piacevole ricordo, ma se lui al contrario le fosse rimasto accanto fino a quanto la sua breve esistenza glielo avesse consentito, allora anche il cuore di Midoriki ne avrebbe portato i segni.  
L'aveva osservato tutta la notte portare i frutti sul ramo e aveva finto che il suo gesto le avesse dato fastidio.  
Aveva dovuto assolutamente allontanarlo, altrimenti in futuro il suo cuore avrebbe potuto colmarsi di tanta amarezza da mutarlo in uno youkai. Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse triste sapere di poter vivere tanto a lungo, dovendo dire addio a qualcuno importante e lei voleva risparmiare a entrambi tale sofferenza.  
Negli occhi di Yamarui aveva letto il dolore che lei stessa gli aveva inferto, ma anche la determinazione di non lasciarla. Eppure non era ancora tornato.  
-Hey, Midoriki!-  
L'ayakashi abbassò lo sguardo e vide la ragazza ai piedi dell'albero.  
-Scendi tu o salgo io?- chiese l'umana.  
Lo spirito scese con grazia. -Reiko. Bentornata- l'accolse.  
-Mi spiace, ma uno youkai dice d'averlo visto mentre un umano lo catturava. So che alla fiera che c'è stata qualche giorno fa sono stati venduti diversi ghiri e altri animali presi nella foresta. Temo che possa esser stato tra loro.-  
L'ayakashi sorrise appena -Capisco.- Le dispiaceva. Profondamente. Non avrebbe voluto che l'esserino terminasse in cattività la sua vita, anche perché ne temeva gli sviluppi.  
Estrasse un foglio dalla veste -Prendi, Reiko. Vorrei che tu custodissi il mio nome.-  
La ragazza prese il prezioso foglio. -Ne sei davvero certa, Midoriki? Non mi piace l'idea di averlo senza che tu abbia accettato la mia sfida.-  
Lo spirito rise -Non mi piacciono le sfide, lo sai-. Poi, con maggiore serietà -Sì, sono sicura. In questo modo non potrò più prendere forma fuori dal mio tronco. E in fondo per me non cambierà molto, visto che posso comunque vedere il paesaggio da ogni mia foglia. E se lui dovesse tornare, anche in forma di ayakashi, non potrà trovarmi. All'esterno sarò un semplice albero e nessuno potrà percepirmi.-  
Reiko la guardò alcuni secondi, soffermandosi un istante sulle mani. -Quanto resta all'albero?- chiese.  
-Pochi decenni.-  
La ragazza sorrise -Non è poi così poco.-  
-Dipende dal punto di vista- le rispose gentile la youkai.  
-Suppongo che tu abbia ragione. Chissà chi di noi due resterà più a lungo- si chiese la ragazza.  
-Vedremo. Magari puoi tornare a restituirmi il nome, prima della tua scomparsa. Così se io non ti vedrò fino alla mia morte, saprò che avrai vinto tu. Se invece quando tornerai risponderò alla voce del proprietario del nome, saprai che a breve perderai.-  
L'umana sorrise con aria divertita -Va bene.-  
Quella fu l'ultima volta che si videro. _  
Reiko non era più tornata, ma ora Midoriki sapeva che l'umana aveva perduto contro di lei. Proprio contro di lei che non aveva mai accettato le sue sfide.

Natsume riaprì gli occhi quasi stordito. I sentimenti dell'ayakashi erano complessi e alcuni gli apparivano contraddittori. Il desiderio di vivere e quello di donare la vita a un germoglio per garantirgli appena una misera frazione dell'esistenza che avrebbe avuto se fosse stato sano. Il desiderio di essere felice avendo un amico accanto e quello di non essere triste allontanandolo.  
Takashi non riusciva a comprendere se la youkai fosse generosa o egoista nei confronti del ghiro. Se avesse agito più pensando al bene dell'altro, a se stessa o a entrambi in egual misura.  
In ogni caso era addolorato per lei.  
-Midoriki... Mi dispiace- disse, odiando la sua incapacità di dare voce a quel che sentiva.  
L'ayakashi sorrise -Oh, non dispiacerti ragazzo. Se tornassi indietro non cambierei la mia decisione di diventare quest'albero.-  
Takashi non capiva. -Perché?- le chiese.  
-Chissà...- rispose la youkai, sorridendo enigmatica.  
-Ma... Sapendo che incontrerai Yamarui?- Sebbene non avrebbe saputo dare un nome all'affetto che lei provava per lo youkai, ne aveva percepito la profondità. Nel piccolo ghiro lei aveva trovato un essere che amava la vita nello stesso modo in cui l'aveva amata il germoglio che aveva salvato e che lei stessa era diventata. Qualcuno che si rendesse conto di quanto preziosa fosse l'esistenza e che gioisse di questa semplice consapevolezza.  
-Non vuoi proprio incontrarlo?- chiese il ragazzo, sperando che lei cambiasse idea.  
-A quest'albero restavano pochi decenni quando ho incontrato Reiko e ormai si tratta di pochi anni. Che senso avrebbe? Lui sarebbe solo più triste il giorno che ci separeremo. E anche io. Non voglio portare il peso della sua tristezza. Non lo sopporterei. Perché dovrei rendere maggiormente infelici entrambi? Sarebbe sciocco- concluse scrollando appena le spalle.  
-Ma non è giusto! Non puoi decidere per Yamarui. Ha il diritto di scegliere da solo!-  
L'ayakashi lo guardò attentamente -Lo credi davvero, ragazzo? Anche se lo farà soltanto soffrire?-  
Natsume stava per rispondere che sì, lo credeva, ma si fermò.  
Lo credeva davvero? Che le persone avessero il diritto di conoscere cose che le avrebbero rattristate o preoccupate inutilmente?  
No... Si rese conto turbato. Non lo credeva. Credeva di dover proteggere coloro che amava; proteggerli dalla tristezza, dalla preoccupazione, per vedere sempre il loro sorriso. O almeno provare a farlo.  
E credeva che fosse suo diritto agire in quel modo.  
Ma era davvero così?  
La youkai osservò il mutare della sua espressione che si fece smarrita, confusa, e gli sorrise dolcemente -A volte non si tratta di giusto o sbagliato, di diritti da rispettare o meno, ma solo di scelte.-  
Natsume la guardò. Scelte... -Ma così... Yamarui non ha alcuna scelta.-  
-Se gliela lasciassi, mi priverei della mia. Lui non mi abbandonerebbe mai. Lo so- mormorò le ultime parole guardando oltre l'umano di fronte a lei.  
-E poi sono io per prima a non voler essere triste. Questo non è forse un mio diritto?-  
Takashi non sapeva cosa rispondere. In entrambi i casi gli sembrava sbagliato. Ma anche giusto, in qualche modo.  
-Adesso ti lascerò andare ragazzo, ma non dire niente a Yamarui. Non avvelenare il suo cuore.-  
L'istante successivo Natsume si trovò di nuovo circondato dalla foresta, dai colori caldi dell'autunno e dall'aria fresca.  
-Sensei...- mormorò al grosso youkai bianco che gli era di fronte, mentre una lacrima gli scivolava sul viso.  
Madara si accigliò e stava per dire qualcosa quando Kuri, distante qualche passo, gli venne incontro.  
-Natsume, l'hai vista?- chiese d'impeto.  
Il ragazzo si asciugò rapido gli occhi e gli sorrise. -Sì. Le ho restituito il nome, come volevi.-  
L'ayakashi rimase immobile, le braccia gli ricaddero lungo i fianchi. -Quindi è finita... Ho fatto per lei quel poco che ho potuto.- sembrava improvvisamente svuotato. -Eppure è niente in confronto a quel che mi ha dato- mormorò malinconico -e non ho potuto dirglielo.-  
L'amarezza che avvolgeva il cuore di Takashi parve serrarsi più stretta. -Mi dispiace... Mi dispiace. Ho provato a chiederle di ascoltarti, ma...-  
Lo youkai lo interruppe -Lascia stare, Natsume. Va bene così. Io sono solo un ghiro, mentre lei...- scosse la testa -Avevo sperato di poterle parlare un'ultima volta, ma voglio rispettare la sua volontà. Andrò a vivere in un'altra foresta. Restare sarebbe troppo penoso. Spero soltanto che sia sempre felice- disse sinceramente, abbracciando un'ultima volta con lo sguardo l'amato albero.  
Takashi non resistette -Non è così! Non ti disprezza, al contrario, ti è davvero affezionata.- Non voleva che Yamarui pensasse che per lei non aveva avuto valore. Era troppo triste vivere sapendo di non essere stati amati. -Il motivo per cui non vuole vederti è un altro.-  
Il giovane in yukata inclinò appena la testa, stupito.  
-Ed è lo stesso che l'ha spinta a tenerti lontano!- Doveva dirglielo? Farlo soffrire forse più di quanto già facesse? -Ecco, lei... Lei non vuole che tu...-  
Una mano si posò sulla spalla del ragazzo -No, Natsume- lo interruppe lo spirito. -Se come dici ha un motivo per aver agito in quel modo, non voglio saperlo. Se pure fosse un motivo vile, non potrebbe scalfire l'effetto che le porto. Se al contrario fosse un motivo nobile, i miei sentimenti potrebbero accrescersi maggiormente e io... Non credo che potrei sopportarlo.-  
Il ragazzo strinse i pugni. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, trovare le parole giuste.  
Sentì lo youkai sorridere -Non essere triste per me, Natsume. Io non lo sono. Non baratterei mai la vita che ho ora e in cui lei è esistita al mio fianco, seppure per poco, per una vita forse più felice, ma senza averla mai conosciuta. Credimi.-  
Si salutarono e lo youkai imboccò un sentiero, sparendo in pochi minuti alla sua vista, ma Takashi rimase a lungo a fissare il punto oltre il quale era scomparso.  
Madara osservò l'espressione triste e sperduta del ragazzo e percepì appena le flebili parole che gli sfuggirono infine dalle labbra socchiuse.  
-Non è giusto...-

*******

Il giorno successivo aspettò Tanuma con ansia. Sperava così tanto che venisse, che gli sorridesse. Sapeva che la sua apprensione era dovuta soprattutto alla vicenda con Yamarui e si diede più volte dello sciocco. Tra qualche tempo tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, in fondo Kaname glielo aveva detto che era una condizione provvisoria. Solo... Avrebbe voluto esserne realmente sicuro.  
Ma il ragazzo moro non si fece vivo e neppure nei giorni seguenti riuscì a vederlo. Aveva chiamato casa sua un paio di volte, ma sempre aveva risposto il padre.  
La pausa stava per finire e non era venuto nemmeno quel giorno.  
-Domani passeremo il pomeriggio insieme- si disse Takashi, sperando così di avere smentita delle proprie preoccupazioni. Decise di tornare prima in classe, certo che ormai l'altro non sarebbe passato.  
Stava salendo le scale ma alla fine si decise. Cambiò direzione e andò al piano della classe di Tanuma. Erano giorni che pensava almeno di passare a salutarlo rinunciando sempre per non essere invadente, ma in fondo un semplice saluto non l'avrebbe certo disturbato. "Anzi, probabilmente gli farà piacere" pensò, dandosi dello sciocco per aver avuto tante remore fino ad allora.  
Fermò un ragazzo che stava uscendo -Ehm, scusa. E' in classe Tanuma?-  
Quello lo guardò stupito. -Tanuma? Non saprei...- si affacciò all'aula guardando rapidamente -Non mi pare. Ma è un po' che non lo vedo, ora che ci penso- rispose, facendo per avviarsi di nuovo.  
-Forse sarà uscito per la pausa?- chiese ancora Takashi. L'altro si fermò, guardandolo un po' seccato -Veramente credo proprio di non averlo visto oggi- ma vedendo che la sua risposta non sembrava bastare si voltò di nuovo verso l'aula -Ehi, Inokuchi. Puoi venire un attimo?-  
Un ragazzo alto, dallo sguardo insofferente, venne alla porta. -Sì?-  
-C'è lui che vuole sapere di Tanuma. Ma credo che oggi sia assente, vero?-  
Il nuovo arrivato squadrò Takashi con una strana occhiata e gli si rivolse in tono brusco, incrociando le braccia -Veramente sono tre giorni che non viene a scuola. E negli ultimi tempi ha fatto diverse assenze.-  
-Ah, ecco! Mi pareva di non averlo visto da un po'- commentò il primo.  
-Assente...? Ma...- Natsume era preoccupato. Diverse assenze... Tanuma non gli aveva detto niente. Che fosse stato male? Era anche perplesso per il fatto che i due sembrassero così indifferenti. -Questo non vi crea problemi?-  
I ragazzi lo guardarono sinceramente sorpresi -A noi? E perché dovrebbe?-  
-Beh, ma... Per le cose che sta facendo. Sta lavorando con il rappresentante, credo, o qualcosa di simile, no?-  
Inokuchi lo guardò beffardo -Con me? Io sono il rappresentate e ti assicuro che non mi sta aiutando a fare proprio niente.-  
Natsume era confuso -Ma...-  
Gli altri due sghignazzarono -Guarda che hai capito male. O ti ha mentito.-  
Takashi strinse i pugni -Lui non mente! Avrò sicuramente capito male! Grazie dell'informazione- disse con rabbia malcelata, prima di voltarsi per andarsene.  
-Ehi, tu...- era la voce del primo ragazzo, ma Takashi lo ignorò.  
-Lascialo stare è Natsume, quello strano della seconda classe. Forse persino Tanuma vuole evitarlo.-  
Le parole lo colpirono a fondo, tanto più perché inaspettate.  
Si allontanò in fretta. "Tanuma non è un bugiardo! E non mi sta evitando!"  
Ma, si rese conto, Tanuma gli aveva mentito.

*******

-Natsume, hai un ospite- gli disse Kitamoto dal corridoio.  
Il ragazzo si voltò e vide Tanuma alla porta che lo salutava. Ricambiò il saluto e lo raggiunse.  
Si scostarono dall'entrata e si affacciarono a una delle finestre del corridoio.  
-Allora dopo le lezioni vieni da me?- gli domandò in tono più che altro di conferma il ragazzo moro sorridendo.  
Takashi ricambiò il sorriso -Certo. Eravamo d'accordo, no?-  
Kaname annuì -Sì. Piuttosto, oggi ti ho aspettato al solito posto e poi ti ho cercato sul tetto. Perché non sei sceso?-  
-Non... Pensavo saresti venuto- gli rispose incerto Natsume.  
-E così abbiamo sprecato una pausa pranzo. Peccato- gli disse l'altro, ma senza acrimonia, sempre sorridente. Poi aggiunse -Per fortuna abbiamo il resto della giornata.-  
-Sì- rispose il ragazzo dopo alcuni secondi.  
Kaname lo guardò interrogativo -Natsume, va tutto...- ma in quel momento suonò la campanella -Oh, devo andare. Allora ci vediamo al cancello- lo salutò, avviandosi poi per il corridoio.  
Takashi lo vide sparire tra gli altri studenti. Non era riuscito a dirgli niente. Neppure a chiedergli come stava, nonostante l'evidente pallore. Strinse i pugni frustrato. Cosa doveva fare? Come doveva comportarsi?  
Cosa stava accadendo a Tanuma?

Takashi stava cominciando a chiedersi se fosse il caso di andare a cercarlo quando finalmente lo vide arrivare.  
-Scusa il ritardo, Natsume. Ho dovuto finire delle cose.-  
Il ragazzo rispose dopo un lungo istante -Certo... Non preoccuparti.-  
S'incamminarono con un silenzio disagevole ad accompagnarli.  
"Forse è irritato per il ritardo?" si chiese Kaname. Ma non aveva potuto farci nulla. A causa dell'influenza aveva perduto dei giorni di allenamento e aveva voluto recuperare il giorno precedente, quando inizialmente aveva deciso di non allenarsi in vista dell'invito fatto al ragazzo. Anche se il padre gli aveva fatto fare solo esercizi molto leggeri, lui ne aveva fatti altri in più, da solo. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora, ma poi avrebbe rimandato di troppo, visto che quella giornata aveva deciso di passarla con Natsume.  
Si era sentito abbastanza bene e non credeva che qualche esercizio in più avrebbe portato conseguenze, invece anche quel giorno aveva avuto mal di testa con delle fitte che si erano acuite nell'ultima ora. Aveva aspettato in classe che si calmassero un po', ma non era servito a molto. Persino il semplice fatto di scendere le scale era stato penoso a causa del lieve senso di vertigine.  
Quasi non scambiarono parola per tutto il tragitto. Sentiva il malessere peggiorare e ogni passo diventava un po' più difficile del precedente. Anche il respiro s'era fatto più rapido del normale e quando la vista gli si offuscò un istante comprese che non poteva sperare di nasconderlo ancora per molto.  
Forse doveva rimandare l'invito, ma non sapeva cosa dire a Natsume e ormai erano in vista del tempio.  
-Tanuma... Ti senti male?- chiese con voce incerta Takashi.  
Il ragazzo moro si voltò a guardarlo e gli lesse la preoccupazione sul volto. Voleva arrivare a casa il prima possibile, perché non sapeva quanto avrebbe retto ancora. Sentiva il viso sudato e la testa dolorosamente pesante. Cercò di sorridere -Te l'ho detto... E' solo stanchezza, non ti...- Venne colto da un improvviso senso di nausea al quale provò a resistere. Doveva allontanarlo -Natsume forse è meglio... Vederci...- si aggrappò alla giacca del ragazzo, piegandosi e cadendo in ginocchio.  
-Tanuma! Che hai?- Takashi gli si inginocchiò accanto.  
Kaname sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi. Tentò di trattenersi, ma rimise tutto quel poco che aveva mangiato nella giornata.  
Natsume cercò di sostenerlo come poteva, ma non sapeva bene cosa fare. Anche una volta terminato l'attacco continuò a sorreggerlo aspettando che si riprendesse.  
-Stai... Stai meglio?- chiese poi, vedendo che dopo qualche minuto il pallore dell'amico sembrava essersi attenuato.  
Il ragazzo moro annuì e, aiutato dall'altro, si accostò a una pietra poco distante e vi si sedette. Si passò una mano tra i capelli per allontanarli dalla fronte sudata.  
-Ho... Dell'acqua- gli disse Takashi porgendogli una bottiglietta presa dalla cartella.  
Tanuma annuì prendendola. Si sciacquò la bocca, poi bevve un sorso.  
-Grazie, Natsume- disse debolmente. Da una parte cominciava a sentirsi meglio, ma la testa e la stanchezza sembravano essere peggiorate. Voleva solo andare a letto e dormire. Gli dispiaceva, ma non poteva fare altro.  
-Tanuma... Tu da quanto stai male?- chiese Takashi che gli si era inginocchiato accanto, cercando di nascondere l'ansia.  
-Non è niente, davvero. Ti ho già detto che è la stanchezza- rispose, respirando a fondo.  
L'altro si morse le labbra -Sì, però... Anche a me capita spesso di essere stanco, ma... Al massimo dormo durante le pause, non... Tu sembri stare male più che essere solo affaticato.-  
-Ti ho detto che non è niente- rispose il ragazzo moro, cercando di tagliare corto, non riuscendo a ignorare la testa che gli pulsava dolorosamente.  
Dopo qualche istante Natsume chiese ancora, inquieto -C'entrano degli youkai? Ti stanno... Dando fastidio? Magari per... Perché ti hanno visto con me?-  
Tanuma sospirò interiormente, che diavolo era andato a pensare?  
Voleva solo andare a casa. Si rese conto d'aver ritrovato un po' di forza e si alzò, aiutato da Takashi.  
-No, niente del genere, ma forse è meglio se ci vediamo un altro giorno.-  
Natsume annuì, incerto, poi prese una decisione -E' già da un po' di tempo che ti vedo spesso pallido e non puoi dirmi di stare bene. Forse... Forse dovresti andare in ospedale. Magari possiamo andare ora. Ti accompagno io, va bene?- propose con un sorriso tirato.  
Il ragazzo moro iniziava a spazientirsi e le vertigini stavano tornando. Non aveva certo voglia di andarsene in giro inutilmente. -Questo è ridicolo- disse brusco, riprendendo la cartella e cominciando ad avviarsi verso casa.  
Takashi lo afferrò per un braccio -Solo per un controllo, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro si liberò, irritato. -Ora basta! Adesso sto bene. Ti ho già detto che non è niente. Non ho strane malattie, come sembri pensare e non c'entrate tu o gli youkai! So cosa mi sta accadendo e anche mio padre ne è al corrente e certo non mi lascerebbe stare se fossi malato, non credi?-  
-Allora… Posso saperlo anch'io?- insisté l'altro con occhi seri.  
-No, non ti riguarda- rispose secco Kaname avviandosi. Di nuovo la nausea riprese a farsi sentire. Doveva arrivare a casa al più presto. Perché Natsume doveva insistere proprio in quel momento?  
Udì dei passi frettolosi raggiungerlo e il ragazzo gli si parò davanti.  
-Forse hai ragione e non mi riguarda, ma se riguarda te io…-  
-Ti ho detto che sto bene!- lo interruppe alzando la voce.  
Takashi si morse le labbra -E' la verità?- chiese piano, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Kaname esitò colto alla sprovvista. Si sentì in difetto, tanto più a veder crescere la preoccupazione negli occhi del ragazzo. -La verità… La verità è che sono stufo di queste stupide domande. Lasciami in pace!- terminò duramente, scansandolo. Strinse i denti quando le immagini sfocarono un istante.  
Natsume impallidì, ma si costrinse a sorridere. -V-va bene... Sono felice che non sia niente. Allora, ti accompagno solo fino a casa.-  
-Kaname, Natsume-kun.- Li salutò il monaco uscendo dal viale del tempio. Poi notò le strane espressioni di entrambi -Ragazzi è tutto a posto?-  
-Io... Io stavo andando via, Tanuma-san. Buona giornata- salutò Takashi. -A... Presto- fece poi all'amico, senza guardarlo, prima di voltarsi e correre via.  
Kaname vide la sua espressione e capì di averlo ferito. Non voleva lasciarlo andare così -Natsu...- ma s'interruppe, bloccato da un altro attacco di nausea.  
Il padre gli corse accanto e lo sostenne -Kaname! Stai male di nuovo?-

Si era svegliato da una mezz'ora e ormai era quasi sera. Aveva mangiato poco del leggero pasto cucinatogli dal padre e si era disteso nuovamente  
-Mi dispiace Kaname. E' stata colpa mia.-  
Il ragazzo guardò il monaco con stupore e l'uomo proseguì, raccogliendo le ciotole. -Dopo l'influenza ti ho fatto fare solo esercizi molto leggeri, ma evidentemente erano comunque troppo per te.-  
-Ma no...- era a disagio perché sapeva essere soltanto sua la responsabilità, non certo di suo padre, e non voleva che si sentisse in colpa ingiustamente.  
-Sì, figlio mio. Durante una qualunque malattia il tuo organismo rallenta l'espulsione del veleno, quindi non ha potuto disintossicarsi con il solito ritmo. Evidentemente i residui d'energia spirituale rimasti erano ancora troppi. Perdonami.-  
"Ecco il motivo dell'errore" comprese Tanuma "Ora so come evitarlo in futuro. Devo solo fare più attenzione se sono ancora convalescente e..." stava pensando freneticamente, quando il monaco proseguì.  
-Per fortuna è la prima volta che capita, ma dovremo fare entrambi più attenzione, perché alla lunga errori simili potrebbero compromettere per sempre la tua salute.-  
Kaname ebbe un brivido -Compromettere... Per sempre?-  
Il padre annuì, prendendo le stoviglie per portarle via. -Adesso riposa, Kaname- disse uscendo.  
"E' vero" pensò il ragazzo "Come ho fatto a non pensarci?" Ma si rese conto che non aveva esattamente ignorato la cosa, piuttosto aveva evitato di riflettervi troppo, di trarre le ovvie conclusioni.  
Esporsi a troppa energia spirituale, senza dare al suo corpo il tempo di espellere l'eccesso, poteva causargli seri problemi, arrivando anche a danneggiare i suoi organi interni. Questo lo sapeva, e fin dall'inizio aveva deciso di fare attenzione, quindi non correva pericoli. E lui era stato prudente.  
Qualcosa pungolò la sua coscienza: lo era stato davvero?  
Rifletté sull'ultimo periodo. Forse aveva esagerato? Eppure il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto sopportare la quantità di esercizi aggiuntivi alla quale si stava sottoponendo. Era vero che non sempre riusciva a rimanere nei limiti che si era imposto inizialmente, ma gli sembrava di avvicinarsi sempre più a comprendere un piccolo tassello, di stare facendo progressi, per quanto lentamente, e non voleva fermarsi.  
Sussultò, rendendosi improvvisamente conto della pericolosità di quel pensiero.  
-Non voglio... Fermarmi...- mormorò, ricordando di aver pensato quelle semplici parole diverse volte durante gli allenamenti. Troppe volte. Quante spesso era andato oltre i suoi limiti in realtà?  
Il cuore gli accelerò. Che diavolo stava facendo?  
Ripensò alla giornata appena trascorsa. L'aveva aspettata da giorni per poterla finalmente passare con Natsume, invece era stato male tutto il tempo. Si rese anche conto che ultimamente ritrovarsi in quelle condizioni non era nemmeno troppo raro, al contrario non riusciva a ricordare quando era stata l'ultima volta che si era sentito veramente bene.  
Deglutì e un brivido d'ansia gli percorse la schiena.  
-Natsume...- ricordò le parole che gli aveva rivolto _Non ti riguarda. Lasciami in pace!_ e l'espressione del ragazzo che le aveva seguite. Ovvio che ci fosse rimasto male. "Come ho potuto dirgli quelle cose? Proprio a lui." Sospirò, dandosi dell'idiota.  
Perché stava facendo tutto questo? Non era forse per rimanergli accanto ed essere per lui un sostegno? Che senso poteva avere se era lui stesso a ferirlo? Pensò di chiamarlo al telefono più tardi, per scusarsi con lui.  
Le idee andavano schiarendoglisi sempre più.  
Si era comportato da irresponsabile e incosciente, ammise. Aveva rischiato molto. Eppure sapeva quanto tossica potesse essere per lui l'energia spirituale.  
Invece di abituarsi lentamente, si stava avvelenando...  
Posò un braccio sulla fronte umida. Tremava leggermente, sconvolto dalla reale portata del pericolo che aveva corso.  
Avrebbe rallentato il ritmo, decise. E non avrebbe fatto nessun esercizio supplementare se non si fosse sentito perfettamente.  
Non sarebbe stato così stupido una seconda volta. Aveva troppo da perdere.

*******

Kaname fece appena in tempo ad attraversare il cancello della scuola prima che si chiudesse.  
Non c'era nessuno nel cortile ormai. Continuò a correre e si sedette trafelato al suo posto.  
Sospirò. Alla fine non aveva chiamato Natsume, perché si era addormentato. Era stato informato però che il ragazzo aveva telefonato per sapere come stava e alla fine suo padre gli aveva confessato che era al corrente delle condizioni del figlio, che sapeva che era stato male, ma ne conosceva il motivo, e soltanto in quel modo era riuscito a rassicurarlo sul fatto che non era niente di preoccupante e che lo avrebbe visto stare meglio già nei prossimi giorni. -E' sembrato davvero sollevato Kaname. Dev'essere stato seriamente preoccupato per te.-  
Kaname aveva ringraziato il padre, vergognandosi per aver così ignorato i sentimenti del suo ragazzo. Ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come potesse essere stato così cieco.  
Quel giorno si era svegliato tardi, ma per la prima volta da tempo si sentiva abbastanza bene, senza neppure il mal di testa che era diventato per lui così abituale.  
Rabbrividì ancora pensando alla sua follia dei giorni scorsi.  
Quando finalmente suonò la campanella per il pranzo, si diresse il più rapidamente possibile al solito posto, ma Takashi non c'era ancora. Lo aspettò per un po', ma infine decise di cercarlo altrove.  
Si diresse verso la classe dell'amico, ma poi cambiò direzione. "No. E' certamente sul tetto" si disse, sicuro.  
Aprì piano la porta di metallo e aggirò il piccolo fabbricato che dava accesso alle scale.  
"lo sapevo" pensò con una certa soddisfazione. -Ciao.-  
Natsume trasalì, spalancando gli occhi alla vista di Kaname -T-Tanuma...?-  
Il nuovo arrivato gli si sedette a fianco -Ho provato a cercarti dietro la palestra, come mai non c'eri?-  
-Ecco ho... Volevo stare... Un po' qui- rispose, evitando di guardarlo. -Ho saputo da tuo padre che non hai niente di serio. Ne sono felice- disse con reale sollievo nella voce, che Kaname notò, sentendosi ancor più in colpa.  
-Sì. Scusa per non essere stato del tutto sincero, ma veramente non è niente. Mi sto già riprendendo.-  
L'altro annuì con un leggero sorriso -Sì, ti ho visto dalla finestra correre nel cortile questa mattina.-  
Il ragazzo moro stava per scusarsi quando si rese conto che Natsume aveva l'aria stanca e sembra aver dormito male. Seppure aveva dormito, rifletté osservandolo meglio, accigliato. Non poteva essere perché era preoccupato per lui visto che aveva parlato con suo padre la sera prima. Che avesse di nuovo problemi?  
-E' successo qualcosa? Qualche storia con degli youkai?-  
-No... Niente- rispose il ragazzo, spostando lo sguardo a un angolo del muretto.  
A Kaname venne un sospetto. -Non sarà mica per la faccenda di ieri? Per come ti ho risposto?- domandò. Vide l'altro irrigidirsi nel rispondergli -Ma no… Figurati.-  
"Sì, invece. E' proprio per questo" si rese conto il ragazzo moro. -Mi dispiace, Natsume. Ho detto delle cose spiacevoli che non pensavo.-  
-No, non importa. Stavi poco bene- rispose in fretta l'altro, ma Kaname notò che i suoi occhi ancora evitavano d'incrociarlo. Cos'aveva? Perché era rimasto così turbato da un momento d'irritazione?  
-Natsume... Di che ti preoccupi? Non avevo mica intenzione di lasciarti- disse scherzando, ma vide l'altro sussultare.  
Tanuma era allibito -Natsume, l'hai pensato sul serio?-  
L'altro fissava in terra -No... Non proprio. Mi è solo... Venuta in mente la possibilità- disse piegando le labbra in un sorriso incerto.  
L'espressione di Takashi, il dubbio che tentava invano di celare, lo ferirono profondamente. "Valuti così poco i miei sentimenti, che basta una cosa del genere a farti dubitare?"  
Kaname rimase in silenzio qualche istante, poi riprese -Sei uno stupido per averlo anche solo pensato. Allora dovrei credere di te la stessa cosa se un giorno dovessi rispondermi male perché sei nervoso? Ammetto di aver esagerato, però non dovresti saltare a certe conclusioni.-  
Takashi volse lo sguardo verso l'amico -Eri solo... Nervoso?-  
A Tanuma quella semplice domanda inferse un altro colpo. Era un'ammissione esplicita dei suoi dubbi.  
Era stato il loro primo litigio, se così poteva essere definito, ma non avrebbe dovuto venirgli in mente una cosa simile.  
"Non conta niente il tempo passato insieme? Non hai capito cosa realmente provo per te?" Era così pronto a fidarsi di chiunque, youkai compresi, eppure aveva dubbi proprio su di lui?  
Cercò di concentrarsi su quel che voleva dirgli, relegando in un angolo i propri attuali sentimenti.  
-Sì, ero teso e irritato, perché non mi sentivo bene e non avevo dormito molto nei giorni scorsi. Mi dispiace di averti trattato male. So che volevi solo aiutarmi e che eri preoccupato.- Vide parte della tensione lasciare gli occhi dell'amico e un accenno di sorriso formarsi sulle sue labbra. -Non importa Tanuma. Sul serio.-  
-Sì che importa, invece! Non voglio che ti vengano strane idee per sciocchezze simili. Perché l'hai pensato?-  
Il ragazzo distolse di nuovo lo sguardo -Non... Non lo so. Senza motivo.-  
Mentiva, era evidente. -Lo sai benissimo invece. Ti prego, dimmelo. Se è per qualcosa che ho detto o fatto vorrei saperlo.-  
Natsume sembrava incerto, poi disse, a voce più bassa -E' che... Che da qualche tempo sembra quasi che tu mi stia... Evitando, e poi ieri ho pensato che... Che forse ti stessi stancando. Un po'- terminò guardandolo con un sorriso nervoso.  
-Stancando? Intendi stancando di te?- si accigliò il ragazzo moro e si piegò su di lui, abbassandosi fino a sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie. -Io non potrei mai stancarmi di te- gli mormorò prima di baciarlo. Natsume lo lasciò fare, accettando il bacio, al quale rispose però con ancora una lieve incertezza.  
Quando si scostarono guardò il ragazzo moro direttamente negli occhi -Sono passato nella tua classe, per salutarti e... Il rappresentante mi ha detto, che tu non hai... Alcun impegno con loro.-  
Kaname si morse le labbra, cosa che non sfuggì a Natsume. -Tanuma, se... Se preferisci possiamo anche non vederci. Non sei obbligato. Ma dimmelo chiaramente- gli disse risoluto.  
Era l'altro adesso a sentirsi a disagio -Ecco... E' vero che in un certo senso ti stavo evitando, ma non per i motivi che puoi pensare. Il fatto è che... Ormai lo sai, sono stato poco bene e... Scioccamente ho pensato che ti saresti preoccupato vedendomi stare male e che la cosa migliore fosse non... Vederti affatto.- Spiegandolo si rese conto sempre più di quanto fosse stato sciocco. Menzogne su menzogne... No, non gli piaceva mentire a Natsume, ma la fase in cui si trovava era ancora instabile, non poteva raccontargli le cose ora. Soprattutto non dopo che si era tanto angosciato per lui.  
Sospirò prima di proseguire -Però io... Sono realmente impegnato in questo periodo. Anche se ho deciso di diminuire il tempo che vi dedico. Per ora non mi sento di parlartene, ma ti prometto che lo farò tra qualche tempo. La cosa più importante è che tu sappia che quello che provo per te non è cambiato. Te lo giuro- le ultime frasi le pronunciò con sicurezza, sinceramente e infine il ragazzo moro vide il sollievo farsi strada negli occhi dell'altro che finalmente aveva una voce più distesa. -Va bene, Tanuma. Io credo... Di aver frainteso alcune cose. Di nuovo- aggiunse scherzando -E' solo che... Non sempre riesco a capire le persone. O quello che pensano.-  
"Né a fidarti di loro. Neppure di quelle che ti amano" pensò amaramente Kaname, ma gli sorrise -Natsume, ti va di passare il pomeriggio insieme? Visto che quello di ieri è saltato- gli propose. Aveva deciso di prendersi un ulteriore giorno di riposo.  
L'altro sorrise annuendo poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. -Perché non vieni tu da me? Touko-san e Shigeru-san mi hanno detto che posso invitare degli amici a casa e che farebbe loro piacere.-  
-Ne sarei felice. E' la prima volta che me lo chiedi e accetto volentieri- rispose Tanuma.  
Takashi arrossì un poco. Tanuma sarebbe venuto a casa sua.

-Anche a me fa piacere rivedere i Fujiwara, sono davvero persone gentili- commentò il ragazzo moro.  
-Sì, è vero- confermò Takashi con un sorriso dal quale traspariva l'affetto che provava per la coppia.  
-Natsume, da quanto vivi con loro?-  
-Dall'inizio della primavera scorsa.-  
Kaname era stupito. Poco più di due stagioni... Sapeva che Natsume si era trasferito non molto prima di lui, ma non aveva mai riflettuto troppo sulla cosa. Quindi era stato solo fino a pochi mesi prima che non aveva avuto una vera famiglia.  
Avrebbe voluto saperne di più sul suo passato, ma Takashi era sempre stato restio a parlarne.  
-Natsume, pensi che un giorno mi racconterai qualcosa della tua vita prima di trasferirti qui?-  
Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca quasi prima di averle pensate e vide l'altro irrigidirsi.  
-Non c'è molto da dire. Più o meno quello che sai. Non molto... Di più- disse Takashi guardando dritto la strada davanti a sé.  
Kaname non chiese altro. Era inutile. _Quello che sai_ , diceva lui.  
Quello che Tanuma _credeva_ di sapere. A parte le notizie di pubblico dominio, ossia che Natsume era orfano ed era stato affidato a molti parenti diversi, il resto lo aveva ipotizzato da vaghi accenni. Ma di come avesse vissuto, di cosa avesse provato, non sapeva niente di preciso. E quel che aveva dedotto non era molto piacevole.  
Forse era egoista da parte sua voler apprendere il passato di Natsume, sapendo che per lui era doloroso ricordarlo, ma avrebbe desiderato conoscerlo per meglio capire il suo ragazzo.  
Cambiò discorso e dopo qualche minuto vide l'amico rilassarsi di nuovo. E' semplice, pensò Kaname, bastava non parlare di youkai e di quanto Natsume stesso non volesse dirgli. Strinse il manico della cartella, proseguendo a parlare con lui degli ultimi libri che avevano letto. Per quanto ancora avrebbero proseguito così? Gli avrebbe mai aperto il suo cuore?  
Giunsero in vista della casa e oltrepassarono il cancello.  
Takashi fece scorrere la porta ed entrò, seguito dall'altro -Sono a ca...- stava annunciando, ma udì delle voci concitate provenire dal salotto. I due ragazzi si guardarono perplessi e, tolte le scarpe, avanzarono lungo il corridoio. Natsume stava per entrare nel soggiorno, da dove provenivano le voci, ma si fermò. Sembrava che Touko-san e Shigeru-san stessero discutendo. Aggrottò la fronte. Era la prima volta che li sentiva parlare animatamente.  
Stava per far cenno all'amico che sarebbe stato meglio andare in camera sua, quando udì qualcosa che lo fece fermare.  
-E' troppo strano, ecco. Io non ce la faccio- disse la donna.  
Sentì l'uomo sospirare. -Va bene, mi arrendo. Ma ne sei proprio sicura? Ormai è in questa casa da tanto tempo.-  
-Sì. Anche io ci sono affezionata, ma adesso, sapere la verità... Non ce la farei più a guardarlo, capisci?-  
Takashi impallidì.  
Kaname notò la sua espressione -Natsume...?- gli sussurrò. "Di che parlano?" Si chiese "Perché Natsume è così sconvolto?"  
La donna proseguì -Però, prima di prendere una decisione volevo sapere cosa ne pensi tu.-  
-Beh, se sei così decisa non posso che essere d'accordo. Ma a chi dovremmo darlo?-  
Takashi arretrò dalla porta -No...- mormorò con occhi sgranati.  
Tanuma comprese sgomento. Stavano davvero discutendo se mandare via Natsume? No, non era possibile... Ricordò quanto profondamente gli erano parsi preoccupati quando era sparito.  
 _Decisamente_ non era possibile. Li aveva visti, gli volevano bene. Doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione.  
Passò un braccio intorno alle spalle dell'amico e lo spinse delicatamente, ma con forza, all'interno della stanza aprendo la porta con l'altra mano.  
Takashi si trovò davanti i Fujiwara prima ancora d'aver realizzato cosa fosse accaduto.  
-Takashi-kun- gli sorrise la donna alzandosi dalla poltrona -Sei tornato. Eravamo così assorti che non ti abbiamo sentito. Oh, hai portato Tanuma-kun, che bello!- esclamò, giungendo le mani deliziata.  
-Sono lieto di rivederti, Tanuma-kun- gli disse l'uomo.  
Kaname s'inchinò -Anche a me fa piacere vedervi. Natsume mi ha invitato per il pomeriggio. Vi ringrazio per l'ospitalità.-  
-Ci fa piacere che finalmente Takashi si sia deciso a portare un amico- gli disse l'uomo. Poi vide il viso pallido di Natsume. -Takashi, ti senti poco bene?-  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. Non capiva... Sembravano così sinceramente gentili. Eppure stavano pensando di mandarlo via, no?  
Kaname lo guardò. Era certo che il suo ragazzo si stesse sbagliando, ma doveva dimostrarglielo -Ehm, vi abbiamo disturbato? Sembravate parlare seriamente e non sapevamo se entrare o meno.-  
-Ah, niente d'importante- fece la donna -E' per questo vaso- disse indicando un vaso da fiori di delicata fattura posato sul tavolino.  
-E' un regalo di nozze- spiegò l'uomo.  
Natsume era perplesso. Un vaso...?  
Shieru-san proseguì -Siamo venuti a sapere che non era questo il regalo destinato a noi. Siccome ci siamo sposati nello stesso giorno in cui un mio parente compiva il suo cinquantesimo anno d'età, un conoscente di entrambi ha regalato un oggetto a ciascuno dallo stesso negozio, solo che il negoziante ha sbagliato la spedizione, scambiandoli.  
Ora siamo venuti a saperlo, tramite il figlio del conoscente che se lo è fatto sfuggire, e stavamo decidendo se dare il vaso a colui al quale era destinato fin dall'inizio o restituirlo direttamente al conoscente. Ma entrambe le soluzioni potrebbero offendere qualcuno e stiamo cercando il modo di evitarlo.-  
Tanuma annuì. -Capisco. Mi spiace avervi interrotto.-  
Takashi aveva continuamente spostato lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei coniugi comprendendo il malinteso e sciogliendo il groviglio di emozioni che si erano formate dentro di lui.  
-Oh, ma vi stiamo annoiando con queste vecchie storie- fece la donna -Vado subito a prepararvi del the. Voi andate pure in camera di Takashi-kun- propose, uscendo dalla stanza.  
-Se c'è da mangiare vengo anch'io.-  
-Nyanko-sensei?- il ragazzo ritrovò finalmente l'uso della parola vedendo il falso gatto spuntare da dietro il divano.  
-Oh, sì. Nyangoro era qui con noi- li informò l'uomo.  
-Capisco- disse Natsume, che in realtà si sentiva soltanto molto confuso.  
Il gatto passò accanto ai due ragazzi e si rivolse sottovoce al suo protetto prima di cominciare a salire le scale -So cosa diavolo hai pensato, idiota.-  
-Takashi è realmente tutto a posto?- domandò l'uomo, osservandolo. Il ragazzo sorrise -Sì, Shigeru-san. Va tutto bene, davvero.-  
Mentre salivano le scale Tanuma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi perché Natsume fosse saltato alle conclusioni in quel modo. Il discorso poteva essere ambiguo, va bene, ma perché dubitava di tutti loro così facilmente?  
Arrivati in camera trovarono lo youkai accoccolato al centro della stanza che guardava verso di loro.  
-Vorrei sapere cos'avresti fatto se non ci fosse stato Tanuma con te.-  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo.  
-Tz, sei un tale pessimista. Certamente avresti passato giorni ad arrovellarti su quando ti avrebbero detto di andare via, giusto? Le cose cambiano, anche per te. Ormai dovresti averlo capito.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise debolmente -Hai ragione, Nyanko-sensei. Le cose cambiano. Ma non sempre è facile ricordarlo- mormorò. Poi, rivolto all'amico -Grazie, Tanuma- gli disse dolcemente.  
Il ragazzo moro arrossì. Alcune espressioni di Takashi gli facevano battere il cuore più forte. -P-prego...-  
Udirono un leggero bussare alla porta -Takashi-kun? Ho portato il the.-  
-Eccomi- disse il ragazzo alzandosi e aprendo la porta. Prese in mano il vassoio che conteneva tazze, teiera e addirittura tre diversi tipi di wagashi.  
-E' una fortuna che Tanuma-kun sia venuto proprio oggi. Alla solita pasticceria hanno messo delle cose nuove- disse la donna allegramente -e ho pensato di comprarle per fartele provare, Takashi-kun. Dimmi poi quale ti piace di più, va bene?-  
-Sì, grazie Touko-san- le rispose il ragazzo, rosato in viso.  
La donna si apprestò a uscire -Se poi volete altro scendete pure in cucina. Sto preparando delle gelatine di frutta- li informò con un sorriso. Entrambi la ringraziarono. Quando uscì, Natsume posò il tutto sul pavimento e tornò a sedersi. Nessuno dei due ragazzi accennava però a servirsi.  
-Beh, io prendo la mia parte e vado in perlustrazione- disse lo youkai dopo qualche altro secondo, afferrando il dolce più grosso e ingoiandolo, per poi avviarsi alla finestra con un altro wagashi tra i denti. Lanciò un'ultima occhiata ai due prima di far scorrere il vetro e saltare fuori.  
Kaname spostò lateralmente il vassoio in modo che non ci fosse niente tra loro. Voleva assolutamente chiarire delle cose e questa volta non avrebbe accettato delle mezze risposte.  
-Natsume, perché hai creduto che stessero parlando di te?- gli chiese.  
Takashi osservò gli oggetti portati dalla donna, ognuno disposto con cura e attenzione. -Perché loro sono importanti per me- disse con dolcezza -E ho avuto paura di perderli.-  
L'altro si accigliò: proprio per questo avrebbe dovuto sapere, capire, che non avrebbero parlato di lui in quel modo. -Credi realmente che l'affetto che i Fujiwara ti portino sia così fragile? Per loro sei importante, tanto quanto loro lo sono per te. Possibile che non riesci a capirlo?-  
Natsume sollevò lo sguardo sull'amico -Tanto quanto... Per me...?-  
L'altro annuì -Esatto. Pensa all'affetto che provi per loro e probabilmente è lo stesso che loro provano per te- gli disse semplicemente.  
Natsume lo guardava stupito, assimilando lentamente il significato delle sue parole.  
Kaname osservò la sorpresa negli occhi dell'amico. -E' assurdo che tu non l'avessi ancora capito- gli disse con affetto. -E tanto perché tu lo sappia, lo stesso vale per i miei sentimenti. Quel che tu... Provi per me- gli disse arrossendo -non è certo più forte o profondo di quello che provo io per te. E se...- nella voce gli si mescolò una nota di tristezza -Se tu dubiti così facilmente degli altri, ecco... E' come... Come se sminuissi i loro sentimenti. Come se non li considerassi al tuo livello. E'... Offensivo, anche. E doloroso- sussurrò l'ultima parola con un sorriso amaro appena accennato.  
-Tanuma...- mormorò Takashi guardando il volto dell'amico. Rifletté. Anche gli altri avevano sentimenti forti e profondi come i suoi. Era ovvio. Ma anche nei suoi confronti? Forse. Eppure non ci aveva mai pensato. Non veramente, si rese conto.  
I sentimenti degli altri... Che lui li avesse sempre ignorati? Era questo che Tanuma cercava di fargli capire? E questo li feriva? Lo aveva ferito?  
-Perché è... Doloroso?- chiese, cercando di afferrare quel barlume d'intuizione che sembrava volergli sfuggire dalla mente.  
Kaname scosse appena la testa -Perché...- si morse le labbra, arrossendo -Perché sai che per quanto tu possa amare quella persona... Per quanto possa essere importante per te, sai che, forse, non lo capirà mai. Che non saprà mai quanto spazio occupa nei tuoi pensieri, nel tuo cuore. Come se ai suoi occhi i tuoi sentimenti non avessero valore. E questo... Questo fa male, Natsume- terminò con lo sguardo a terra e i capelli che gli coprivano in parte il volto.  
Takashi poteva vedere soltanto il sorriso triste del ragazzo e provò una fitta al cuore. -Tanuma, io... Io non volevo... Mi dispiace...-  
Il ragazzo moro sospirò appena, sollevando lentamente il capo -Lo so. Tu non vorresti ferire nessuno. Vorresti che le persone che ami sorridessero sempre, che non si preoccupassero mai, vero? Ma questo è impossibile. Con il tuo ostinarti a proteggere gli altri, li tieni a distanza e anche questo li ferisce.-  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo -Allora cosa...? Sembra... Sembra che qualunque cosa io faccia, vi possa far stare male.- Strinse i pugni e fissò di nuovo il ragazzo moro, con negli occhi uno sguardo d'impotenza -Non so cos'altro fare!-  
Kaname scosse la testa -Non intendevo dire questo. E tu non devi fare niente di particolare. Lascia che siano gli altri a decidere.-  
-Decidere... Cosa?- Takashi cominciava di nuovo a sentirsi confuso.  
-Decidere se vogliono vivere con la tua finta ombra sorridente, o con il vero Natsume.-  
Il cuore gli mancò un battito e fissò Tanuma, turbato "Il vero me stesso… Il vero me stesso… No! Il vero me stesso è… Io sono..."  
Kaname proseguì a voce più bassa -Per quanto mi riguarda, io voglio il vero Natsume. E spero che prima o poi lo capisca anche lui.- Gli si accostò, prendendogli dolcemente il volto tra le mani, arrossendo per l'intensità dei sentimenti che stava provando. -Sia l'ombra che il vero Natsume hanno un cuore gentile, sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri. Entrambi s'impegnano sempre, senza arrendersi. Ma gli occhi e il sorriso dell'ombra sono opachi rispetto a quelli dell'altro. Quando il vero Natsume sorride, il suo volto s'illumina e la luce nei suoi occhi è calda e profonda. Vorrei vederlo più spesso, perché... Perché è lui che amo così tanto. Ti amo Natsume. Ti amo tantissimo- gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo, con il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata.  
Takashi spalancò gli occhi, tanto stupito da non riuscire neppure a rispondere al bacio.  
-Ta...numa...- sussurrò quando si staccarono.  
Kaname vide lo stupore nel volto arrossato dell'amico e inclinò appena la testa -Davvero non l'avevi ancora capito quanto sei importante per me?- gli chiese accarezzandogli una guancia, con il dorso delle dita ripiegate nel palmo.  
Natsume non sapeva cosa rispondere. Tanuma aveva di nuovo quello sguardo che non riusciva a decifrare, che lo metteva un po' a disagio, ma che lo rendeva così felice.  
Lo amava.Tanuma lo amava. Amava il vero Natsume. Possibile? Le parole che gli aveva rivolto erano così belle che non poteva credere si stesse riferendo a lui. L'amico lo vedeva davvero in quel modo? E lui era all'altezza di quelle parole?  
Sorrise, gli occhi umidi, il cuore che batteva forte. Scosse la testa -Io non... Potevo pensare...-  
-In realtà te l'avevo già detto- gli disse il ragazzo moro.  
Natsume lo guardò incredulo -Non è possibile. Me ne ricorderei.-  
Kaname ridacchiò piano -E' vero, non potevi saperlo.-  
-Quando? Di cosa parli?- chiese Takashi confuso.  
L'altro scosse il capo -Niente, non importa.- Possibile che non si accorgesse quanto speciale fosse per lui? Però forse cominciava a capirlo. E lui voleva assolutamente che lo sapesse, che comprendesse realmente i suoi sentimenti.  
-Ti amo- ripeté, baciandolo di nuovo.  
Questa volta Natsume ricambiò il bacio, con tutto il calore che sentiva avergli riempito l'animo.  
Quando si lasciarono i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, e arrossirono di nuovo, sorridendosi.  
Sentirono il vetro della finestra scorrere e istintivamente si scansarono.  
-Nel vicinato è tutto a posto- comunicò lo youkai rientrando. -Beh, che avete?- chiese avvicinandosi e vedendo i due ragazzi piuttosto tesi. Poi ghignò -Sono tornato troppo presto? Magari dovrei uscire per un altro giro più lungo?- proseguì provocandoli. Il volto di Tanuma s'imporporò violentemente. Takashi sferrò un pugno sulla testa del suo guardiano -Piantala, Sensei!- disse, cercando anche lui di reprimere l'imbarazzo. -T-ti chiedo scusa da parte sua, Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro si era messo in ginocchio rigidamente -N-non importa, davvero.-  
-Che moccioso violento che sei- disse l'ayakashi riprendendosi. Poi vide il piatto con i dolci ancora intatti -Non li avete mangiati? Beh, se non vi piacciono...- lasciò la frase in sospeso saltando verso vassoio -No, aspetta Sensei! Tu hai già preso la tua parte- tentò di fermarlo Natsume.  
-Piuttosto che sprecarli, visto che non li volete- rispose il falso gatto evitando il ragazzo con un balzo.  
-Bloccalo Tanuma!-  
Il ragazzo moro però si era già mosso e aveva afferrato il vassoio, sollevandolo, così l'ayakashi atterrò sui tatami vuoti.  
Il falso gatto si voltò verso Kaname, con luce predatoria negli occhi, e per qualche istante Tanuma temette sinceramente per l'incolumità propria e del cibo.  
Alla fine divisero nuovamente tutto in tre porzioni e i ragazzi bevvero il té, ormai freddo. Passarono il resto del pomeriggio a parlare di argomenti più leggeri e Tanuma giocò con Nyanko-sensei.  
-Forse dovrei prendere un gatto. Sono divertenti- ebbe la malaugurata idea di commentare a un certo punto il ragazzo moro.  
Lo youkai scattò, colpendolo alla testa -Non sono un gatto, stupido marmocchio!- disse irritato.  
-Sensei!- lo rimproverò Takashi, che non aveva fatto in tempo a bloccarlo.  
-Tanuma, stai bene?-  
-Uhm... Sì- rispose l'altro rialzandosi, appena stordito, poi sorrise all'ayakashi -Scusa, Ponta. Non stavo pensando a te, ma a un gatto in generale.-  
-Umphf- lo youkai gli voltò le spalle.  
-Lascia stare, Tanuma. Comunque hai ragione i _gatti_ \- cominciò Natsume calcando sulla parola -sono creature simpatiche e graziose- vide con la coda dell'occhio lo youkai drizzare le orecchie e proseguì -agili, eleganti...- L'ayakashi si voltò -intelligenti- continuò il ragazzo.  
-Finalmente lo ammetti!- intervenne lo youkai, guardando Takashi con aria soddisfatta.  
Il ragazzo gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico -Non mi riferivo a te, Sensei, parlavo di _gatti_.-  
Lo youkai si voltò di nuovo, stizzito, borbottando qualcosa sugli stupidi mocciosi umani.  
Kaname andò via poco prima di cena e quando, dopo il bagno, Takashi tornò in camera si sentiva leggermente stordito.  
Nyanko-sensei era uscito per bere già da un po' e probabilmente sarebbe rientrato tardi. Osservò la camera vuota. Fino a quel momento non aveva avuto modo di ripensare con calma alle parole che Tanuma gli aveva detto quel pomeriggio e che ancora gli facevano accelerare il cuore. Si sdraiò col ventre sul futon, il viso posato sul cuscino che circondò con le braccia. Ora voleva ricordarle, nel silenzio della sua stanza, per risentire lo stesso calore che aveva provato poche ore prima.  
La finestra si aprì.  
-Sono tornato! *hic*-  
Il ragazzo sprofondò il volto nel guanciale. -Così presto?- chiese con voce soffocata.  
-Beh, non sei felice di vedermi? In fondo Tanuma non c'é- disse ghignando l'ayakashi, che subito dopo venne colpito dal cuscino.  
-Tz. Sei più irascibile del solito, Natsume. Ma ti perdono, visto che mi hai dato parte della vostra merenda- disse in tono magnanimo. -Che sarà mai successo oggi...- si chiese accoccolandosi sulla coperta. Takashi si sdraiò di nuovo, rassegnato, ma subito dopo scattò a sedere, facendo sobbalzare lo youkai.  
-Che cavolo hai adesso, marmocchio?!-  
-Io... Io non gliel'ho detto- si rese conto solo in quel momento il ragazzo.  
-Che? A chi?- gli chiese l'ayakashi, seccato.  
-Nyanko-sensei?-  
-Uhm?-  
-Ecco, ti è mai capitato di non riuscire a dire quello che senti? Anche se ne sei convinto? Anche se... Lo sai da tempo?- mormorò.  
Lo youkai rispose, diretto -No! Se penso qualcosa e voglio dirla, la dico.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise guardandolo -Già- sussurrò, accarezzandolo.

*******

Aveva sentito qualcosa di strano qualche minuto prima che suonasse la pausa, ma non era riuscito con esattezza a individuarne l'origine.  
Temeva che Natsume fosse coinvolto, per questo stava sbrigandosi a raggiungerlo.  
Più si avvicinava alla palestra, più lo percepiva chiaramente, e fastidiosamente. C'era senza dubbio uno youkai.  
Stava per attraversare i cespugli, quando sentì un grido soffocato.  
-Natsume!- chiamò oltrepassando in fretta la siepe e vide il ragazzo a terra, che si stava rialzando faticosamente. Gli corse incontro -Che succede, Natsume?-  
-Tanuma vattene! C'è uno youkai che...- ma Takashi s'interruppe quando con la coda dell'occhio colse il movimento dell'ayaksahi e si gettò a terra, trascinando il ragazzo moro con sé.  
-Tanuma, resta qui- gli disse alzandosi e mettendosi a correre dalla parte opposta alla sua.  
Natsume lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle. L'ayakashi lo stava seguendo. Bene! Non doveva permettere che si avvicinasse a Kaname. Svoltò l'angolo dell'edificio e trovò l'entrata della rimessa socchiusa. S'infilò dentro, accostando la porta, e dopo qualche istante vide lo youkai sfrecciare davanti a lui senza averlo notato.  
Sospirò di sollievo. Per fortuna aveva trovato un nascondiglio. Sarebbe rimasto un po' lì, sperando che l'ayakashi se ne andasse.  
-Natsume! Natsume, dove sei?-  
Tanuma! Takashi si affacciò appena al piccolo vetro della porta. Kaname si guardava intorno, cercandolo, ma non si soffermò sulla rimessa, certamente credendo che fosse chiusa.  
Stava per affacciarsi e fargli un cenno, quando lo vide portare una mano alla tempia.  
Natsume strinse le labbra e osservò i dintorni. Lo youkai stava certamente tornando.  
Doveva far allontanare Tanuma prima che tornasse. Fece per aprire la porta, ma si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia. Lo youkai era apparso alle spalle del ragazzo moro. Si morse le labbra, frustrato, quando notò che anche l'altro lo aveva sentito e si era voltato nella direzione dello spirito.  
-Non farlo Tanuma. Non guardarlo- mormorò in ansia. Non sapeva cosa fare: se fosse uscito avrebbe potuto coinvolgere Kaname, ma se anche fosse rimasto nascosto, se lo youkai si fosse accorto di essere percepito dall'amico poteva decidere di attaccarlo. E lui era stato male solo due giorni prima.  
Prese lo Yuujinchou e cercò il nome dell'ayakashi, ma il libro non reagì. Il nome non c'era. Un altro che voleva lo Yuujinchou per sé, pensò accigliato.  
Decise di restare nascosto, ma pronto a intervenire.  
Vide Tanuma arretrare di qualche passo e allontanarsi rapidamente. Lo youkai l'aveva ignorato.  
Natsume sospirò di sollievo.  
Dopo un po' l'ayakashi sparì, probabilmente per cercarlo da qualche altra parte.  
Si scostò dalla finestrella e decise di aspettare finché non fosse suonata la ripresa delle lezioni, per maggiore sicurezza. Non voleva che lo spirito lo trovasse di nuovo e magari mettesse in pericolo qualcun altro.  
Si guardò intorno, e vide una panca su cui si sedette, in attesa. Sperava di riuscire a tornare a casa senza troppi problemi.  
Sebbene se la cavasse meglio di alcuni mesi prima nel tenere a bada gli youkai, non poteva fare molto contro quelli oltre un certo livello, senza l'aiuto di Nyanko-sensei.  
Sentì il marsupio un po' lento in vita. Ne controllò la cinghia e vide che era quasi del tutto strappata da un lato. Sospirò. Probabilmente era accaduto mentre lottava con l'ayakashi. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Touko-san di cucirlo.  
Dopo un po' suonò la campanella.  
Si affacciò con cautela e controllò bene i dintorni. Con circospezione, ma facendo il più in fretta possibile, si diresse verso l'edificio scolastico.  
Quando entrò trovò Tanuma che lo aspettava all'ingresso, preoccupato. -Natsume! Stai bene?-  
-Sì, è tutto a posto. Mi sono nascosto nella rimessa. La porta era aperta.-  
Il ragazzo moro si accigliò -Era lì vicino.-  
-Lo so, vi ho visto entrambi. Temevo ti potesse attaccare quando l'hai percepito.-  
Kaname era perplesso -Attaccarmi? Perché?-  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo -A volte lo fanno solo perché si rendono conto di essere visti. Non so se accadrebbe anche con te, ma tu cerca sempre di fingere di non sentirli, se anche dovesse capitarti di percepirne uno vicino.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì fissando Takashi. -A te capita spesso, vero?- chiese poi.  
Natsume non si aspettava quella domanda e tentennò -Beh... A volte. Ma basta nascondersi e di solito si stancano- disse, cercando di minimizzare. In passato era frequente per lui aver a che fare con quelli che si risentivano per il fatto di esser visti da un umano, ma ora, in effetti, la situazione era diversa: erano loro a cercarlo.

Finalmente suonò la fine delle lezioni.  
Takashi prese la cartella e si diresse rapidamente all'uscita. Aveva i sensi all'erta, ma non avvertì niente.  
Accelerò il passo, quasi correndo, ma continuando a guardarsi intorno, non prestando troppa attenzione alla strada.  
-Hey Natsu...-  
Sentì la voce, ma fece appena in tempo a voltare gli occhi davanti a sé che travolse la figura che gli si era parata davanti e finirono entrambi a terra.  
Si scansò dal corpo sotto di lui. -Tanuma! Tutto a posto? Scusami, ero distratto.-  
L'altro si rialzò -Mh, sì. Ma perché andavi tanto di fretta?- chiese mentre entrambi si alzavano e recuperavano le cartelle.  
-Ecco ho un... Impegno a casa. Devo tornare presto.-  
-Oh...- Il ragazzo moro sembrava deluso. -Volevo chiederti se volevi passare il pomeriggio con me. Oggi mio padre...-  
-Scusa Tanuma, ma non posso proprio- lo interruppe, riportando lo sguardo ai dintorni.  
L'altro si accorse che, di nuovo, Natsume gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma gli sorrise -Non importa. Faremo un'altra volta.- "E forse il momento in cui potrò esserti utile è più vicino di quanto sperassi" pensò Kaname allegramente.  
-Ti accompagno per un tratto- gli disse il ragazzo moro mentre si avviavano.  
Natsume avrebbe voluto rifiutare, ma non sapeva come dirglielo. Decise che sarebbe stato attento e si sarebbe allontanato se avesse sentito qualcosa. Quando s'incamminarono notò che Tanuma sembrava di buon umore. Era anche meno pallido dei giorni scorsi.  
Gli dispiaceva aver dovuto rifiutare il suo invito. L'aveva fatto istintivamente, pensando allo youkai, però in effetti avrebbe voluto passare del tempo in sua compagnia, soprattutto perché dopo quanto gli aveva detto qualche giorno prima, avevano trascorso insieme soltanto le pause e lui sentiva forte il desiderio di passare qualche ora insieme, da soli, tranquillamente.  
Forse, tutto sommato, poteva accettare la sua proposta. In fondo l'ayakashi non sembrava essere nei paraggi. Magari si era allontanato definitivamente.  
Passare un po' di tempo con lui... -Ehm, Tanuma- iniziò, col cuore che gli batteva più veloce -Magari potrei...- ma il resto della frase gli morì in gola. Non doveva rischiare, Kaname era stato male da poco.  
Allo sguardo interrogativo del ragazzo moro terminò in fretta la frase.  
-Niente. Solo che devo proprio andare.-  
-Va... Bene allora- rispose perplesso l'altro -Ci vediamo domani?-  
Takashi annuì, staccando a fatica gli occhi da quelli scuri che lo fissavano. Mormorò un saluto e cambiò direzione.  
Fatti alcuni metri però si fermò, voltandosi a osservare Tanuma che si allontanava. Guardò la figura farsi sempre più piccola, finché svoltò una curva e scomparve. Provò l'impulso di rincorrerlo. Avrebbe desiderato così tanto raggiungerlo, restare con lui, e soprattutto trovare l'occasione e il coraggio per dirgli...  
-Ti ho trovato alla fine!-  
Il ragazzo trasalì, colto di sorpresa dalla voce che non si aspettava. Lo youkai, con la tozza coda che agitava nervosamente, era a pochi passi da lui.  
Lo spirito gli si avventò contro, ma lui riuscì a evitarlo, cominciando a correre, stringendo forte la cartella.  
Come poteva essersi distratto tanto da non sentirlo?  
Doveva trovare un riparo o raggiungere un tempio al più presto. Si guardò freneticamente intorno. Forse poteva nascondersi tra i cespugli. Lanciò un'occhiata dietro di se e rallentò, interdetto.  
-Dov'è finito?- mormorò sospettoso, percependolo ancora chiaramente.  
Riportò lo sguardo avanti a sé, appena in tempo per vedere la grossa figura apparire improvvisa.  
D'istinto sferrò un pugno, strappando allo spirito un grido di dolore, e scartò per evitarlo, ma quello girò su se stesso, colpendolo violentemente con la coda e facendolo finire a terra.  
Takashi cercò di alzarsi, ma venne immobilizzato da quella stessa coda che lo bloccò al suolo premendogli sulla schiena.  
Provò a liberarsi, ma da quella posizione gli era impossibile tentare ancora di colpire l'ayakashi.  
-Finalmente lo Yuujinchou sarà mio!- esultò lo youkai, mentre il ragazzo vide con orrore che afferrava la cartella poco lontano da lui.  
-Lasciala!- gridò angosciato, ma lo l'ayakashi lo ignorò, aprendola e cominciando a frugare dentro.  
-No!- Non poteva lasciare che lo prendesse. I preziosi nomi degli youkai! Le loro vite!  
Fece forza sulle braccia per liberarsi e impiegò ogni energia residua quando udì il contenuto della cartella rovesciato al suolo. Doveva fermarlo!  
Improvvisamente la pressione si allentò e lo youkai lo afferrò con la mano squamosa -Dov'è? Dove l'hai messo?-  
Il ragazzo guardò la borsa che giaceva in terra, il suo contenuto sparpagliato tra l'erba. Era quella di Tanuma! Dovevano essersele scambiate per errore.  
-L'altro umano- comprese furioso lo spirito dal disappunto evidente sul viso del ragazzo. Lo gettò a terra e volò via.  
-Maledizione!- Natsume si rialzò e prese a correre più rapidamente possibile in direzione del tempio.  
Doveva impedire allo spirito di raggiungerlo, assolutamente! Ma quello era veloce e casa di Tanuma non troppo lontana... Forse non avrebbe fatto in tempo, si disse angosciato.  
-Ehi Natsume! Che succede?-  
-Nyanko-sensei!- esclamò il ragazzo guardando il falso gatto che gli si era affiancato, correndogli accanto.  
-Tanuma... Tanuma ha lo Yuujinchou e uno youkai lo sta seguendo!- rispose concitato.  
-Salta su- gli disse l'ayakashi assumendo la sua vera forma e spiccando poi un balzo verso il cielo.  
-Perché ce l'ha Tanuma?-  
-Per errore. Abbiamo scambiato le borse senza accorgercene. Sensei...- proseguì con voce tesa il ragazzo -Faremo in tempo?-  
-Tienti forte- rispose quello aumentando la velocità.  
Takashi strinse senza accorgersene la folta pelliccia tra le dita, fissando diritto davanti a sé fin quando vide il tempio.  
Individuò lo youkai che stava per attraversare l'entrata del viale, diretto verso il ragazzo moro che era fermo tra la casa e il tempio, circondato da una lievissima luminescenza.  
-Tanuma!- gridò, mentre Nyanko-sensei si precipitava verso di loro.

Una volta separatosi da Natsume, Kaname ripensò a come più finemente aveva percepito l'ayakashi durante la pausa. Che fosse dovuto all'allenamento? Pensava che il suo corpo si sarebbe semplicemente abituato alla loro presenza, ma il poterli sentire più chiaramente, individuarne meglio la posizione... Erano cose che non aveva previsto.  
Forse avrebbe funzionato anche con la percezione dell'energia spirituale e magari non gli sarebbe più servito l'innesco dello youkai fisso.  
Era eccitato alla prospettiva. Voleva dire che stava realmente migliorando? In così breve tempo? Superato l'ingresso al viale pensò di fare una piccola prova. Posò la cartella in terra accanto a sé e provò a concentrarsi per vedere se riusciva a individuare subito una fonte d'energia.  
Non avrebbe fatto altro, visto che suo padre non c'era. Nessun tentativo di controllo o espansione della rete. L'avrebbe solo "vista", se ci fosse riuscito, e poi l'avrebbe dispersa.  
Sgomberata la mente da qualunque pensiero, provò a cercarla intorno a sé. Non sentì nulla e rimase deluso. Aveva quasi rinunciato quando si rese conto che c'era, debolissima, una traccia.  
Il cuore gli accelerò, ma lui cercò di calmarsi. Era la prima volta che riusciva a individuarla senza aiuto. Da bambino aveva provato diverse volte, ma i rarissimi tentativi coronati da successo erano stati solo e soltanto casuali.  
Questa volta era diverso, l'aveva cercata e l'aveva sentita. Volse i sensi verso quella fievole fonte e l'energia reagì alla sua consapevolezza. Lentamente gli si avvicinò volteggiandogli intorno e cominciò ad aumentare, attirando l'energia circostante, come polveri e gas attirati da una stella in formazione.  
Tanuma esultò. Ne era circondato, gli stava fluttuando intorno tentando di entrare in chi la stava chiamando, ma lui riusciva facilmente a tenerla a distanza. Era stato quasi più veloce che con l'innesco.  
Quando l'avesse saputo suo padre! Il ragazzo sorrise, fiero di sé.  
Avrebbe voluto provare a sfiorarla, espandersi in essa. Sentiva di potercela fare senza pericolo, ma si era ripromesso di essere prudente. Ne osservò qualche minuto i movimenti, tentato di fare almeno una piccola prova. "No" si disse infine e rapidamente cominciò a disperderla, un po' a malincuore, facendo attenzione comunque a tenere alta la concentrazione.  
D'improvviso udì il suo nome gridato da Natsume.  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
Un fitta alla testa.  
Lo youkai! Era vicino, lo stesso di quella mattina.  
Volse lo sguardo alla sua sinistra e vide un'ombra un istante prima che Takashi gli sfrecciasse davanti.  
Perse il controllo dell'energia spirituale e con terrore sentì che cominciava a fluire in lui. "No!" Tentò di bloccarla proseguendo a disperderla, tenerla fuori di sé, ma quella fluì nel suo corpo come lava bollente. Kaname gridò, accasciandosi al suolo.

Gli occhi di Natsume erano fissi sullo youkai. Non doveva permettere che raggiungesse Kaname. Nyanko-sensei fu più veloce e lo afferrò con le fauci un istante prima che agguantasse il ragazzo moro.  
Takashi non fece in tempo a sentirsi sollevato che udì Tanuma gridare e quando si voltò lo vide a terra, esanime.  
Saltò dal dorso dello youkai e lo raggiunse.  
-Tanuma? Tanuma?- lo chiamò, sollevandolo delicatamente. Il ragazzo moro non reagì. -Tanuma!- provò ancora con la voce che tremava. Che gli era successo? Era sicuro che non fosse stato sfiorato dallo spirito.  
Il falso gatto nel frattempo aveva ridotto l'ayakashi all'impotenza e l'aveva lasciato andare. Riprese le sue consuete dimensioni e si avvicinò.  
-Sensei...- gli si rivolse angosciato il ragazzo sorreggendo l'amico svenuto tra le braccia.  
Lo youkai aggrottò la fronte.

Kaname riprese lentamente coscienza e sollevò a fatica le palpebre.  
-Tanuma! Come stai?-  
Il ragazzo moro vide l'amico chino su di lui, in ansia.  
Tentò di ricordare l'accaduto. Lo youkai, perché l'aveva attaccato?  
-Da quanto... Quante ore sono passate?-  
Takashi lo guardò senza capire. -Ore... Da quando?-  
-Da quando sono svenuto- specificò Kaname.  
L'amico scosse la testa -Non sono passate ore, solo... Non saprei, forse un'ora.-  
Tanuma sospirò di sollievo -Allora va bene- mormorò. Evidentemente era riuscito a disperdere quasi tutta l'energia e non era molta quella che aveva assorbito. Anche in quello era migliorato rifletté con orgoglio.  
Takashi sgranò gli occhi -No che non va bene! Che stai dicendo? Ti sei sentito male di nuovo!- disse quasi con rabbia, poi tentò di calmarsi. -Ho... Ho cercato tuo padre, ma non c'è. Se mi dici dove posso trovarlo andrò ad avvisarlo mentre Nyanko-sensei resta con te.-  
Il ragazzo moro notò soltanto allora che l'ayakashi era seduto sul letto accanto lui e lo guardava con occhi penetranti. Gli rivolse un sorriso incerto. Non sempre sapeva come prendere lo youkai e lo sguardo con cui lo osservava lo mise a disagio.  
-Mio padre tornerà domani. E' in visita al tempio di un altro paese.-  
-Allora chiamo un medico- disse Natsume avviandosi verso la porta della camera.  
Il ragazzo moro si sedette e tentò di alzarsi per raggiungerlo -No, aspet...- ma barcollò.  
Takashi corse a sostenerlo.  
Kaname rimase seduto sul letto qualche secondo a occhi chiusi per far passare le vertigini, poi cercò di tranquillizzare l'amico -Natsume, sul serio. Sto già molto meglio. Ti posso assicurare che non è niente. Tra poco starò di nuovo bene.-  
Takashi strinse i pugni -Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, ma... Ma... Non è normale che tu stia così. E non può neppure essere per colpa dello youkai. Quindi io... Non capisco. Ho paura... Paura che tu possa peggiorare. Temo che possa aggravarti. Io non so cosa ti succede, ma da settimane ti vedo stare sempre peggio. Tre giorni fa hai dato di stomaco e oggi sei addirittura svenuto! Ho creduto a quello che mi hai detto e sembrava che tu stessi meglio e invece...- s'interruppe, guardandolo disperato -Per favore, dimmi cos'hai, perché stai così. Che cosa stai facendo?- gridò quasi, con la voce che gli tremava per l'ansia.  
Kaname deglutì, sentendosi in colpa. Non si era reso conto fino a che punto Natsume fosse preoccupato per lui.  
-Natsume, anche tu hai delle cose che non vuoi condividere, giusto? Di cui non ti fidi a parlare con me- replicò, sebbene avesse infine deciso di rivelargli tutto. Non poteva lasciarlo a tormentarsi in quel modo. Conoscendolo avrebbe potuto immaginare cose ben peggiori della realtà. Sospirò, pensando a come iniziare.  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo. Tanuma aveva ragione. Non poteva pretendere sincerità se lui per primo taceva cose importanti. "E' giusto" decise. Gli avrebbe detto ogni cosa.  
Il cuore prese a battergli forte.  
Abbassò lo sguardo -Va bene, d'accordo. Hai ragione Tanuma. Te lo dirò. Ti dirò tutto quello che vuoi sapere.-  
Si sedette sul letto, di fronte all'altro, con espressione tesa e tormentandosi le mani mentre cercava di raccogliere le idee.  
Kaname socchiuse le labbra stupito. Non aveva pensato a una svolta simile. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermarlo? Gli pareva quasi di averlo ricattato inconsapevolmente con le sue parole. Però Natsume sembrava convinto, ancorché nervoso.  
Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto fermarlo, ma l'altra desiderava sapere. Scelse di tacere e dopo poco Takashi iniziò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
-Non è che non mi fidi di te, Tanuma, davvero. Non è quello. E' che... Spesso ho pensato di... Raccontarti alcune cose, parlartene. Ma le parole non uscivano. E' come se si bloccassero prima. Anche ora ho... Vorrei spiegarti, ma ora, anche se ho deciso di parlartene, faccio fatica a... Non fermarmi. In realtà avevo pensato di farlo diverse volte, ma poi... Non mi sembrava mai l'occasione giusta...-  
Kaname lo guardava attento. Lo vide rialzare gli occhi e fissarlo con un misto contrastante d'incertezza e determinazione.  
-Come sai, fin da bambino, fin da quando ho memoria ho sempre potuto vedere gli youkai. Tanto distintamente da non saper distinguere tra loro ed esseri umani. Non capivo perché gli altri non potessero vederli quando erano così nitidi ai miei occhi. Non capivo neppure cosa gli altri potessero vedere o non vedere- gli disse con un sorriso incerto.  
Tanuma non riusciva a credere che Natsume gli stesse veramente raccontando quelle cose, il passato che gli aveva sempre taciuto.  
-Per questo i parenti ai quali venivo affidato, loro... All'inizio credevano che volessi soltanto attirare l'attenzione, ma poi... Mi trovavano strano, inquietante. A-avevo anche problemi con gli altri bambini, per lo stesso motivo. E tutti, tutti quanti, credevano che mentissi, non importa quanto giurassi loro che era la verità. Non importa quanto tentassi di spiegare- serrò i pugni -Ogni famiglia, dopo un certo periodo, trovava troppo pesante occuparsi di me, anche per gli strani eventi che mi circondavano e... Mi affidava ad altri finché...- un nodo gli chiuse la gola; s'interruppe e strinse gli occhi. Doveva trovare il coraggio di continuare fino alla fine, ormai aveva deciso. Qualunque cosa potesse pensare poi Tanuma di lui. Ma il nodo era stretto e le parole sembravano non poter più uscire. Strinse i pugni fino a sentirli tremare. Era difficile. Difficile parlarne a qualcuno. Non l'aveva mai fatto e ogni frase sembrava trascinarlo indietro, a quei giorni, e tutto quel che aveva provato negli anni gl'invase il cuore.  
Una mano si posò sulla sua e il ragazzo trasalì.  
-Natsume...- Kaname non sapeva che dire, ma voleva che si ricordasse che era lì, con lui.  
Takashi non riuscì a guardare l'amico, ma riprese il controllo e poté a calmarsi quel tanto che bastava a proseguire. -Per un periodo sono stato anche in un istituto, ma... Neppure lì hanno voluto tenermi e altri parenti sono stati costretti a prendermi. Quando sono cresciuto, hanno iniziato a... A circolare altre voci su di me. Oltre che un bugiardo, gli adulti credevano che avessi qualche disturbo mentale, che... Fossi emotivamente instabile. Questo perché gli youkai... Loro continuavano a seguirmi, e anzi, mi capitava sempre più spesso. Di conseguenza i miei comportamenti sembravano sempre più strani agli altri. Venni accusato anche di atti di vandalismo- la voce amara.  
Tanuma era cupo in volto. Come avevano potuto pensare quelle cose? Anche se la situazione era ambigua, strana, nessuno poteva vederlo com'era veramente?  
-Poco prima che venissi a vivere con i Fujiwara, ho incontrato un ayakashi. Lui diceva che gli piacevano le persone tristi e sebbene questa affermazione non mi piacesse, all'inizio non sembrava ostile, tanto che gli ho chiesto di insegnarmi qualcosa su di loro.- S'interruppe, sentendo l''amico sussultare. Sorrise appena -Ora lo so, Tanuma. Non avrei dovuto fidarmi in quel modo. Ma allora non li capivo per niente- si morse appena le labbra e continuò -Poi ho incontrato Touko-san- la voce del ragazzo si fece meno tesa e Kaname sentì i muscoli rigidi della sua mano rilassarsi un poco. -Lei... Lei era venuta per invitarmi a vivere con loro...- nel suo tono si mescolò l'incredulità che aveva provato quel giorno. -Sembrava così gentile... Aveva un sorriso così dolce, che io…- strinse le lenzuola tra le dita -Io volevo andare con loro! Per la prima volta ho provato un desiderio che volevo assolutamente realizzare, ma... L'ayakashi, a quel punto, ha detto che non mi avrebbe più lasciato. Che avrebbe mangiato chiunque nella famiglia in cui ancora mi trovavo se non fossi andato con lui. Non volevo che facesse del male a qualcuno, ma neppure volevo seguirlo. Ho voluto provare, tentando con tutte le mie forze, di realizzare quel che desideravo. Alla fine sono riuscito a scoprire un modo per sigillarlo e ci sono riuscito, ma nel processo sono caduto in una scarpata e sono stato ricoverato in ospedale per una settimana.-  
Tanuma sentiva la gola secca. Ricoverato... E tutto questo solo alcuni mesi prima. Alcune settimane prima che lo conoscesse. Mentre lui e suo padre pianificavano il trasferimento, Natsume stava passando tutto questo. Da solo.  
-Quando mi sono svegliato una prima volta, ho pensato che ormai il sogno era finito, che i Fujiwara non mi avrebbero più voluto con loro dopo lo strano incidente, ma andava bene lo stesso. Pensai che forse per loro sarebbe stato meglio in quel modo. Mi riaddormentai, ma la seconda volta che ho aperto gli occhi, erano lì... Per me... Chiedendomi di nuovo di andare a vivere con loro...-  
Kaname vide l'altro sollevare finalmente lo sguardo, ma osservava un ricordo con l'incredulità, la gioia e la disperazione che forse aveva provato in quel momento, gli occhi lucidi, luminosi nel sottile velo di lacrime che vi si era formato.  
Il ragazzo moro era profondamente turbato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto difficile fosse stato il passato di Takashi e quanto recenti le ferite.  
Lui si era preoccupato che fosse troppo fragile per dirgli del suo allenamento, perché non voleva preoccuparlo, ma quanta era la forza che aveva in realtà? Quanto più splendente ancora di quel che aveva intravisto doveva essere il vero Natsume per aver superato tutto ciò e poter ancora sorridere?  
Senza mai aver avuto la fiducia o l'affetto di qualcuno, al suo posto, forse neppure un falso sorriso gli sarebbe stato possibile.  
-Natsume, perdonami- mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo, vergognandosi profondamente.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse -Tanuma...?- Lo guardava interrogativo, non capendo di cosa stesse scusandosi. -Tanuma, che vuoi dire?-  
Il ragazzo moro era a disagio -Io sono stato arrogante nei tuoi confronti. Non sapevo niente e ti ho detto spesso delle cose... Ingiuste.- Si era indignato e si era sentito ferito per come l'amico dubitasse sempre dei sentimenti altrui. Aveva giudicato eccessivi i suoi timori, sminuendoli, perché non ne conosceva la reale portata.  
Ora gli appariva tutto più chiaro.  
Takashi abbassò il capo e le labbra si piegarono appena in un sorriso timido -Veramente, Tanuma, sembra a me d'esser stato presuntuoso. Tu invece... Sei stato tu a farmi capire alcune cose. Ti ringrazio- terminò in un sussurro.  
Kaname sorrise. Era vero, Natsume stava sul serio iniziando a vedere le cose in modo diverso, e sapere di esserne in parte responsabile lo rendeva profondamente felice.  
-Ma c'è ancora una cosa- riprese Takashi, facendosi di nuovo serio. -Riguarda l'eredità di mia nonna, Natsume Reiko.-  
Tanuma lo osservò perplesso. Cosa poteva avere di tanto importante l'eredità di sua nonna? E che c'entrava con i discorsi che avevano fatto?  
Il falso gatto si stiracchiò balzando poi giù dal letto -Stavolta sei proprio deciso Natsume?-  
Il ragazzo lo guardò -Sì, io... Voglio dirglielo.-  
Lo youkai sbadigliò -Bene, sono affari tuoi. Io penso che andrò a prendere delle bacche che forse potranno essere utili.-  
-Bacche?-  
-Per Tanuma- rispose l'ayakashi guardando fisso il ragazzo moro.  
-Per me?!- Kaname si chiese perché volesse portargli delle bacche. Ma l'occhiata dello youkai... Possibile che sapesse il motivo per cui era stato male?  
Lo videro uscire senza aggiungere altro.  
Natsume si rivolse al ragazzo moro -Non so cos'abbia in mente, ma mi fido di lui. Se pensa che dei frutti possano farti stare meglio, ti prego di prenderli.-  
-Lo farò. Anche io mi fido di lui- gli sorrise Kaname per poi tornare serio. -Mi dicevi di tua nonna- riprese.  
Takashi annuì -Lei aveva un forte potere spirituale e come me poteva vedere gli ayakashi, ma è morta in giovane età e io sono entrato in possesso di alcuni suoi oggetti. Tra di essi ho trovato...- s'interruppe, preso di nuovo dall'incertezza e dal timore di coinvolgere l'amico, ma ormai aveva deciso. Andò avanti -Dei fogli, rilegati da lei stessa, con... Con i nomi di diversi youkai. Lo ha chiamato Yuujinchou.- Osservò l'amico sgranare gli occhi.  
-N-Natsume, vuoi dire i _veri_ nomi degli youkai? E lei ne aveva diversi?-  
Takashi si sentì a disagio per la reazione dell'altro. Tanuma sembrava aver compreso subito le implicazioni della cosa. -Sì... Sfidava e sconfiggeva gli ayakashi e ne prendeva il nome. Io ho... Ho deciso di restituirli.-  
Kaname continuava a guardarlo incredulo mentre assimilava la notizia, collegandovi quanto sapeva. -E'... E' assurdo. Tua nonna doveva essere molto potente per fare una cosa simile.- E Natsume? Pensò. Quanto potere aveva lui? Poi aggrottò la fronte -Natsume, questo è... Piuttosto pericoloso. Potresti controllare tutti gli spiriti contenuti nel libro, avendo il loro nome, lo sai?- Si morse le labbra quando il successivo pensiero gli si affacciò alla mente -E tutti loro potrebbero cercarti per riaverlo, aggredirti anche. Non si fermeranno davanti a niente, perché per loro è come la vita stessa. Inoltre… Un oggetto simile potrebbe spingere anche altri yukai a cercarti, per impossessarsene e…- Tanuma s'interruppe, comprendendo tutto improvvisamente. -Natsume... E' questo che ti capita di continuo?- chiese sconvolto.  
L'altro abbassò lo sguardo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, in fondo era figlio di un monaco, no? Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo e preoccuparlo in quel modo.  
-Tanuma, so cosa potrei fare con il libro. Io o forse chiunque con forti poteri spirituali ne entrasse in possesso. E proprio per questo devo restituire i nomi. Se si danneggiassero le pagine, anche gli youkai ne rimarrebbero feriti. Però... Non sono tutti aggressivi, molti vogliono semplicemente il loro nome indietro e sono pacifici. E comunque c'è Nyanko-sensei a farmi da guardia del corpo- disse cercando di sorridere con leggerezza.  
Kaname abbassò lo sguardo sulla coperta, portando una mano chiusa a pugno alle labbra, l'espressione grave -Dammi... Dammi un minuto per riflettere. E' tutto troppo... Assurdo.-  
Takashi rimase in silenzio, piuttosto incerto di come l'altro avesse preso la cosa.  
Quando il ragazzo moro parlò di nuovo la voce era tesa -E' una follia!- mormorò lapidario. -Da qualunque punto di vista.-  
Natsume trasalì, ma l'altro continuò, addolcendo la voce -Ma ti conosco abbastanza da capire che non avresti trovato accettabile nessun'altra scelta.- Takashi si rilassò e gli sorrise, grato per aver compreso.  
Personalmente Kaname credeva che la cosa più sicura fosse distruggerlo, ma si rendeva conto che quell'opzione sarebbe stata difficile, forse impossibile, persino per lui, figurarsi per il suo ragazzo.  
Sospirò -Natsume, ora... Ora che so tutto, mi permetterai di aiutarti?-  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo -Non posso, Tanuma. Tu... Tu risenti della vicinanza degli ayakashi e soprattutto nell'ultimo periodo sembri… Essere peggiorato- sussurrò le ultime parole.  
Giusto, pensò il ragazzo moro, ora toccava a lui spiegare.  
-Forse... Forse più avanti potrò aiutarti senza problemi per la mia salute.-  
Natsume lo guardò, perplesso -Che vuoi dire?-  
Kaname si strinse un po' nelle spalle. -Ecco, io da qualche tempo ho iniziato a... Ad allenarmi.-  
-Allenarti?- mormorò Takashi, continuando a non capire.  
-Sì, è qualcosa che avevo iniziato anche da bambino, ma stavo troppo male e lasciai perdere. Ho sempre avuto timore di riprovare, oltretutto non ero sicuro che sarei riuscito a superare i problemi che avevo avuto da piccolo.  
Il mio potere spirituale è scarso- disse a disagio -e in più il fatto di percepire gli ayakashi mi crea problemi. Come sai anche io ho in qualche modo ereditato questa capacità. Mia madre poteva percepirli debolmente, e come me ne risentiva.-  
Takashi annuì appena. Quel che sapeva della madre dell'amico era che era morta quando lui era ancora troppo piccolo per ricordarla. Anche lui. Ma almeno gli era rimasto il padre, aveva sempre pensato con sollievo, temendo che in caso contrario l'altro avrebbe potuto avere un passato simile al suo.  
Kaname riprese -Vedi, è come se l'essenza di cui sono fatti gli ayakashi intossicasse il mio corpo. Ma come per i veleni, è possibile abituarsi poco a poco. Deve essere fatto in un certo modo però, non posso semplicemente avvicinarmi un po' alla volta agli youkai.  
E' imparando a padroneggiare l'energia spirituale, in modo simile a come fa mio padre, che posso rendermi immune, perché anche quel tipo di energia ha una base simile all'essenza degli youkai. Ed è altrettanto velenosa per me- aggiunse a voce più bassa. -Col tempo potrei persino imparare tecniche per controllare questa energia e allora potrò esserti utile.-  
Natsume socchiuse le labbra, spalancando gli occhi. Ricordò quanto spesso l'amico era stato male, il pallore delle ultime settimane, il volto sofferente di pochi giorni prima, la perdita di conoscenza di quel pomeriggio. E questo era solo quanto lui aveva potuto vedere. Quante volte era stato assente perché era stato certamente peggio?  
-T-Tanuma... Ti prego, se è per me che lo fai, smettila. Non voglio che tu stia male!- Non poteva sopportare l'idea di essere la causa della sua sofferenza. Non voleva assolutamente che stesse male, per nessun motivo.  
Kaname aggrottò la fronte -Non lo faccio solo per te, è soprattutto per me stesso. Io... Voglio essere alla tua altezza, per camminarti a fianco. Forse non sarò mai abbastanza forte da poterti aiutare veramente, ma non voglio essere sempre lasciato indietro.- S'interruppe un istante osservando Takashi che lo guardava angosciato. Detestava farlo preoccupare, ma ormai doveva essere onesto con lui. Gli sorrise -Da quando stiamo insieme, sei diventato sempre più importante per me e certe cose diventano… Sempre più difficili. In futuro non potrò più accettare di lasciarti andare avanti senza di me. Ora non posso fare altro, perché ti sarei solo d'intralcio, ma è già talmente frustrante che a volte vorrei seguirti lo stesso senza curarmi delle conseguenze.- Lo guardò seriamente -Quindi mettitelo in testa: è per me che lo faccio, ed è una _mia_ decisione. Non fai così anche tu?- ritorse -Non hai scelto di fare una cosa pericolosa per il bene di qualcun altro e per tua libera scelta? Cosa faresti se ti chiedessi di lasciar perdere la restituzione dei nomi?-  
Takashi si morse le labbra -Non... Posso.-  
L'altro sorrise -Neppure io.-  
Natsume strinse i pugni -Ho capito, ma... Non... Non potrei sopportare che ti accadesse qualcosa, Tanuma.-  
Kaname guardò in quegli occhi sinceramente preoccupati, velati dal timore. -E' lo stesso per me. Neppure io potrei sopportare che ti accadesse qualcosa, Natsume. Da quando... Da quando ti ho incontrato, è come se il mio mondo fosse cambiato completamente. Prima era come... Grigio e uniforme, invece adesso... Ora, con te, è così splendente. E io voglio lottare per mantenerlo. Voglio fare tutto il possibile. E se... Se la vedo in questo modo, ti assicuro che il prezzo che sto pagando è davvero basso, in confronto.-  
Il cuore di Takashi batteva forte. Come... Come poteva essere amato in quel modo? Come poteva avere un'importanza così grande per qualcuno? Per Tanuma? Non pensava di meritarlo, ma la cosa lo rendeva talmente felice che lasciò che quel sentimento s'insinuasse in lui, senza tentare di respingerlo, abbracciandolo, pur sapendo di essere egoista, pur sapendo che, forse, non era giusto.  
Kaname vide il misto di emozioni riflettersi sul volto dell'altro e non resistette. Lo attirò a sé cingendolo dolcemente -Resta... Resta con me per sempre, Natsume- gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
"Sì, io... Voglio farlo. Voglio stare con te" pensò il ragazzo, passando a sua volta le braccia intorno al collo dell'altro. -Ti amo Tanuma- le parole uscirono spontanee dalla sue labbra, libere finalmente dalla rete che le aveva tenute imbrigliate nel suo cuore.  
Il ragazzo moro trasalì leggermente. Si scostò appena, gli prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani, posando le labbra sulle sue e si scambiarono un lungo bacio.  
Quando si staccarono, Takashi guardò Kaname, e si ritrasse leggermente. -Però io, ancora... Sei sicuro che non peggiorerai?-  
-No, ormai posso assicurartelo. Se vorrai, potrai anche vedere quando mi alleno, così ti tranquillizzerai definitivamente, va bene?-  
Takashi annuì.  
-Anzi- disse il ragazzo moro -se vuoi posso farti vedere anche adesso- propose, facendo per alzarsi.  
-Tz, così sverrai di nuovo, stupido. Dovresti aspettare almeno fino a domani.-  
La voce aspra dello youkai sorprese i due ragazzi, che si voltarono verso la porta che si schiuse, rivelando la tozza figura.  
In bocca teneva i lembi di un fazzoletto che, saltato sul letto, posò davanti a Tanuma.  
Kaname ne svolse il nodo e lo aprì. C'erano delle bacche chiare grandi più o meno come mirtilli e sembravano acerbe. -Grazie. Ma a cosa servono?- chiese.  
Lo youkai lo guardò intensamente -Alcune bacche sono utili contro il veleno degli youkai, altre contro le ferite che ci vengono provocate dall'energia spirituale in caso di attacco da parte di esorcisti o monaci. Queste sono del secondo tipo. Non conosco l'effetto sugli umani, ma non sono velenose, quindi male non potranno farti.-  
Tanuma osservò i piccoli frutti e ne prese uno. Lo youkai era in attesa e anche Takashi lo guardava. Lo mise in bocca e masticò. Era sodo e questo accentuava l'impressione che non fosse maturo, ma una volta rotto l'involucro esterno era praticamente liquido. Si aspettava un sapore aspro invece era piuttosto dolciastro, ma con un retrogusto amaro.  
Era una strana combinazione e aveva un sapore che non poteva assimilare a niente che avesse mai mangiato prima.  
-Ma che cos'è?- chiese incuriosito.  
-Non è una pianta che gli umani conoscono- disse l'ayakashi scendendo sui tatami per fare toeletta.  
Takashi incrociò lo sguardo del suo guardiano e gli sorrise grato. Quello si voltò, fingendo di non averlo notato.  
Kaname mangiò il pugno di frutti, uno a uno.  
Natsume lo fissava attentamente e quando ingoiò l'ultima bacca gli chiese -Allora? Come ti senti?-  
L'altro ci pensò un istante -Non saprei. Uguale a prima, mi sembra.- Debole, il corpo e la testa pesanti… No, non era decisamente cambiato niente.  
-Stupidi ragazzini!- inveì lo youkai. -E' ovvio che non hanno effetti immediati. Forse lo aiuteranno a sentirsi meglio più in fretta. Tutto qui- disse dando loro la schiena, stizzito.  
-Ti ringrazio Ponta- gli sorrise Kaname.  
-Umphf, avrei fatto meglio a impiegare il mio tempo in altro modo.-  
-Sensei- lo rimproverò appena Takashi.  
-Lascia stare Natsume. Penso che mi faranno bene questi frutti. Ponta è stato gentile.-  
Takashi sorrise -Sì, hai ragione- poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa -Ah, la tua cartella Tanuma!-  
Kaname lo guardò perplesso -E' lì- disse indicandola posata alla parete vicino la porta -Devi averla portata tu quando sono svenuto.-  
-No, quella è la mia, la tua è sulla strada.-  
Alla crescente confusione dell'altro Takashi si spiegò meglio -Intendo dire che le abbiamo scambiate, sicuramente quando ti ho urtato all'uscita da scuola. Tu hai preso la mia. Dentro c'è lo Yuujinchou, ecco perché lo youkai ti ha seguito- mormorò il ragazzo.  
-Ora capisco- comprese finalmente Tanuma. Esitò un istante prima di fissare lo sguardo in quello dell'amico -Natsume, potrei vederlo?-  
Takashi era stupito, ma gli sorrise -Certo.- Prese la cartella e ne estrasse il prezioso libro, porgendoglielo.  
Kaname lo prese con attenzione, quasi timoroso, e dopo averlo osservato un po', ne sollevò delicatamente la copertina. Deglutì. Si rendeva perfettamente conto del potere che aveva tra le mani e gli faceva una certa impressione. Sfogliò lentamente le pagine, aggrottando le sopracciglia. -Che strani segni... Sono davvero nomi questi? Alcuni sembrano scarabocchi.-  
-Bada a come parli, impertinente!- lo apostrofò il falso gatto. -Ognuno dei proprietari avrebbe il potere di mangiarti in un solo boccone.-  
-S-scusa!- si affrettò a dire il ragazzo moro chiudendo in fretta il libro e restituendolo a Natsume che redarguì lo youkai -Smettila Sensei.-  
-Natsume, e tu puoi leggerli?-  
Takashi riportò lo sguardo sull'altro -Sì- rispose un po' a disagio. Era una stranezza a cui non aveva prestato molta attenzione. Fino a quel momento.  
Kaname gli sorrise -E' fantastico. Il tuo potere è davvero meraviglioso.-  
Natsume fissò stupito il ragazzo moro. Non aveva mai pensato a un aggettivo simile per descrivere la sua capacità. Anzi, in passato vi aveva spesso pensato in termini di "maledizione".  
Un potere... Meraviglioso? Guardò Nyanko-sensei. Poteva vederne l'aspetto e sentirne la voce anche quando assumeva la sua vera forma. Gli sarebbe mancato non poterlo fare, non poterli vedere più.  
Gli era capitato di pensarci, quando aveva incontrato Hotaru, e poi ancora, quando lo youkai che gli aveva leccato gli occhi lo aveva avvelenato, bloccando temporaneamente il suo potere. Si era sentito improvvisamente solo. In modo diverso dalla solitudine provata da bambino, o da quella che provava a volte. Era stato un sentimento di profondo vuoto e mancanza, che era riuscito a tollerare solo perché sapeva non essere definitivo. Era stato come aver perso uno dei cinque sensi, qualcosa che era parte stessa della sua natura.  
Un potere meraviglioso...  
Sì, forse lo era davvero, pensò sorridendo dolcemente.  
Si alzò -Allora vado a recuperare la tua cartella.-  
-Ah, non importa posso andarci io- rispose l'amico, alzandosi anche lui, ma Natsume scosse la testa. -Non ha senso, dovrei spiegarti esattamente dove l'ho lasciata e magari perderesti tempo a cercarla. Invece potresti riposare un altro po'- gli propose.  
Kaname si rese conto di non sentirsi molto stabile e comprese che probabilmente non sarebbe arrivato neppure alla porta di casa. Tornò a sedersi prima che Takashi potesse notarlo -Va bene. Allora ti... Aspetto, d'accordo?-  
-Certo- gli sorrise l'altro prima di uscire, seguito dal falso gatto.  
Tanuma osservò la stanza, improvvisamente così vuota. Era abituato a stare da solo. Gli piaceva non avere gente intorno. Non si trovava bene tra le persone.  
Però con Natsume era diverso. Totalmente diverso. E ora che anche il ragazzo gli aveva finalmente confessato i suoi sentimenti... Arrossì, col cuore che gli batteva forte. Sperava che tornasse presto.

-Eccola là- indicò Takashi vedendo finalmente la borsa. Aveva detto a Tanuma che non l'avrebbe trovata facilmente, ma lui stesso aveva impiegato più tempo del previsto. Tra l'agitazione per la fuga dall'ayakashi e la successiva preoccupazione che potesse fare del male a Tanuma, non aveva fatto molto caso al punto esatto dov'era stato attaccato.  
-Finalmente!- esclamò lo youkai, stufo della ricerca.  
Il ragazzo raccolse la cartella e rimise dentro con cura gli oggetti caduti, ma poi rimase immobile, pensieroso.  
-Sensei, avrò fatto davvero bene?-  
-A fare cosa?-  
-A... Parlare con Tanuma di tutte quelle cose. Dello Yuujinchou.-  
-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima. Pentirsene ora non serve.-  
Natsume alzò le sopracciglia. Pentito? No, non era quello che sentiva. -Io credo di sentirmi… Sollevato- mormorò. Fare il primo passo era sempre la parte più difficile, ma stava imparando che, a volte, era più spaventosa l'idea dell'azione stessa. Sorrise -Forse va bene così, allora?- ma era ancora un po' incerto.  
Lo youkai lo guardò -Non sempre possiamo prevedere le conseguenze di ogni nostro gesto, ma non per questo possiamo restare indecisi in eterno.-  
-Sì, è vero- rifletté il ragazzo.  
-Certo però che se mi ascoltassi più spesso, invece di essere lo stupido impulsivo che sei, le cose andrebbero meglio- lo punzecchiò l'ayakashi.  
Takashi ridacchiò -Ma come? Non hai appena detto che le conseguenze delle nostre azioni sono imprevedibili? Allora è inutile pensarci troppo, no?-  
-Razza di moccioso, non travisare le mie sagge parole!-  
Il ragazzo sorrise con affetto allo youkai. -Torniamo?- ma quello lo guardò attentamente -Uhm, no. Penso che andrò a farmi una bevuta.-  
-Sensei, ma non è ancora sera...-  
-Meglio, potrò bere più a lungo- commentò voltandogli la schiena e avviandosi.  
-Non ubriacarti, almeno- gli raccomandò Natsume, sospirando rassegnato.  
Fece la strada di ritorno affrettandosi.  
Quando fu in vista della casa trovò Kaname seduto davanti l'ingresso e lo raggiunse -Tanuma, che fai qui?-  
-Ti aspettavo.-  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, corrucciato -Avresti dovuto riposare invece- gli disse passandogli la cartella.  
-Ora non esagerare. Ti ho detto che sto bene. Non vedi? E poi credo che le bacche portate da Ponta funzionino. Mi sento molto meglio- disse, vagamente stupito di quanto in fretta ogni sintomo fosse scomparso. Neppure un residuo di mal di testa.  
Takashi osservò il volto dell'amico che non era più pallido come prima e non conteneva tracce di tensione. -Mi fa piacere.-  
-Piuttosto, uhm... Dov'é Ponta?-  
L'espressione di Natsume si fece severa -E' andato a bere... Ed è ancora prima del suo orario abituale. Tornerà ubriaco peggio del solito.-  
-T-tornare... Ubriaco?- Tanuma non sapeva di questa abitudine dello youkai.  
-Ehm… Sì- mormorò l'altro a disagio. Ormai per lui era normale, ma che poteva pensarne Tanuma? Vide l'amico ridacchiare -E' buffo immaginarlo ubriaco.-  
Anche Natsume sorrise, con il cuore che gli batteva un po' più forte. Amava ogni singola volta in cui l'amico accettava così semplicemente quelle che a chiunque altro sarebbero parse inquietanti bizzarrie.  
-Rientriamo?- propose il ragazzo moro.  
L'altro guardò il cielo che cominciava a scurirsi; ormai era autunno inoltrato, quindi faceva buio prima, ma tutto sommato era ancora presto -Sì, posso rimanere per un po'- gli disse sorridendo e facendo un passo verso l'ingresso.  
Il ragazzo moro gli afferrò un braccio e l'altro lo guardò interrogativo. -Natsume, vorresti... Vorresti restare a casa mia? Per stanotte?- gli domandò Kaname fissandolo negli occhi seriamente.  
Takashi comprese e arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo. -Oh, ecco io... Io non so se...-  
-Io... Vorrei stare più tempo con te- disse Tanuma, rosato in volto.  
Takashi era a disagio -A-anch'io, però...- Restare per la notte poteva significare...  
L'altro intuì -Natsume, voglio stare con te, ma non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa, se non vuoi- gli disse Kaname arrossendo ancor più.  
Takashi non si era mai sentito costretto a qualcosa quando erano insieme, al contrario. Ogni volta che si erano trovati in situazioni più intime, lo aveva desiderato anche lui. Però aveva timore a spingersi oltre e passare la notte con Tanuma... Da una parte avrebbe voluto accettare, dall'altra temeva di sentirsi troppo a disagio.  
-N-non ho... Il pigiama- mormorò.  
-Te ne presto uno mio- rispose pronto l'altro, cominciando a sperare in una risposta affermativa.  
Takashi indugiava ancora, incerto. -Non ho neppure avvisato Touko-san.-  
-Ovviamente puoi chiamarla da qui.-  
Natsume sollevò lo sguardo. Anche lui voleva passare più tempo con il suo ragazzo, pensò imbarazzato. Non era quello che aveva desiderato soltanto poche ore prima? -Va bene- accettò in un sussurro.  
Il sorriso di Kaname si allargò e gli occhi scuri si accesero di gioia -Allora è deciso!- esclamò esultante. -Vogliamo vedere cosa fare per cena?-  
Takashi annuì seguendo l'altro in casa con il cuore che gli martellava in petto. -Tanuma, forse è meglio che prima avvisi Touko-san.-  
Il ragazzo moro si voltò -Sì, fai pure. Sai dov'è il telefono- gli disse allegramente, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.  
Kaname aprì il frigorifero e la credenza, ma si rese conto della scarsità di provviste presenti al momento. Aveva pensato di andare a fare la spesa il giorno seguente dopo scuola, prima che tornasse il padre. In effetti non aveva previsto quella situazione. Anche quando aveva pensato d'invitarlo, non gli era venuto in mente di chiedergli di restare per la notte. Le parole gli erano uscite spontaneamente pochi minuti prima. Ma era felice che avesse accettato.  
Il problema della cena, comunque, restava. Leggermente accigliato considerò le alternative. Si voltò sentendolo entrare -Hai già avvisato?-  
-Sì, è tutto a posto- gli disse Natsume raggiungendolo.  
-Bene. Invece qui abbiamo un problema. Ecco, forse dovrei andare a comprare qualcosa, non c'è molto.-  
-Non importa, davvero. Va bene qualunque cosa- gli disse gentilmente Takashi.  
Kaname era piuttosto incerto -Ehm, abbiamo solo riso, qualche uovo, un po' di pesce e delle verdure, quelle in realtà in abbondanza, però... Mi spiace, avrei dovuto pensarci prima d'invitarti- si scusò con un sorriso contrito.  
-Non importa sul serio, Tanuma- gli disse sinceramente l'altro, ma il ragazzo moro era pensieroso.  
-Vediamo, al massimo potrei fare uno stufato di verdure, un'omelette... Potrei mettere delle spezie per insaporire. Il resto delle verdure potrei farle saltate in padella e grigliare il pesce. Il riso... Però non è granché come cena. Se solo ci avessi pensato avrei potuto comprare un po' di carne per fare...- s'interruppe sentendo Natsume ridacchiare e lo guardò perplesso -Che hai da ridere?-  
-Scusa, è che mi hai ricordato Touko-san- rispose l'amico, prima di riprendere a sghignazzare.  
Tanuma arrossì -E'... E' che vorrei cucinare qualcosa di decente visto che è la prima volta che ti fermi a cena.-  
-Scusami davvero, ma... Hai fatto la stessa espressione quando riflettevi su cosa cucinare- gli spiegò -Ma non volevo prenderti in giro. Sul serio. Anzi- aggiunse -ti sono grato.-  
-N-non c'è di che. E' che sarà un pasto piuttosto misero- gli rispose l'altro in tono sconsolato, lavandosi le mani e iniziando a tirare fuori ingredienti e utensili.  
-Posso aiutarti?- propose Takashi avvicinandosi.  
-Uhm... Potresti iniziare a lavare e tagliare le verdure, se vuoi.-  
Natsume annuì prendendo il coltello che gli veniva porto.  
Lavò con cura i vegetali, li posò sul tagliere e iniziò ad affettarli. Non sapeva bene come fare, visto che non aveva mai aiutato in cucina, ma supponeva che, purché tagliati, sarebbero andati bene in ogni caso.  
Dopo qualche istante si rese conto che era una situazione molto diversa dal solito. Cucinare insieme... Arrossì leggermente.  
-Quando hai finito mettile pure in questo tega...- Kaname si era avvicinato, ma improvvisamente aveva interrotto la frase. -Natsume... Che stai facendo?- gli chiese sconcertato.  
Takashi lo guardò perplesso -Taglio le verdure, no?-  
-Tagli le...-  
-Ma... Credevo...- Forse aveva capito male? Non doveva tagliarle?  
-Natsume- proseguì il ragazzo moro in tono dubbioso -Hai capito per cosa servono?-  
L'altro era piuttosto confuso -Per la cena, no?-  
Tanuma cominciava ad avere un sospetto -Tu hai mai... Ehm, cucinato?-  
Takashi arrossì. Forse aveva sbagliato qualcosa. -Beh ho... Grattugiato del radicchio per Touko-san. Ma non dovevo solo tagliarle?-  
Il ragazzo moro gli si avvicinò ulteriormente osservando con attenzione quanto aveva fatto fino ad allora.  
Si umettò le labbra. -Ecco, veramente... Il cavolo andrebbe tagliato a strisce sottili- disse osservandone le foglie tagliuzzate in diverse e variegate forme. -Le carote a... Rondelle- Come era venuto in mente a Natsume di sezionarle per la lunghezza in quattro parti e poi tagliarle a pezzetti? -Le patate a cubetti...- Non a larghe fettine.  
-Il daikon...-  
-Aspetta...- lo interruppe l'altro -o non mi ricorderò tutto. Le carote a rondelle?-  
Tanuma osservò il suo ragazzo. Era arrossito e aveva l'espressione dispiaciuta e concentrata al contempo. Gli sorrise -Lascia, ti faccio vedere- disse prendendo il coltello e proseguendo abilmente ad affettare i vegetali non ancora dilaniati e a rimediare in parte gli altri.  
Takashi lo osservò lavorare velocemente e con precisione -Sei... Molto bravo- commentò in imbarazzo -Scusami.-  
-Non ti preoccupare. Non importa.- gli rispose l'altro.  
-Tanuma, cucini sempre tu a casa?-  
-No, facciamo a turno, mio padre e io. Lui però è molto più bravo, io non sono granché.-  
Natsume annuì, poco convinto vedendo la destrezza con la quale lavorava. -Posso, credi, fare qualcos'altro?- domandò poi incerto.  
-Sai usare la risiera?- gli chiese il ragazzo moro.  
-Ehm... No.-  
-Oh...- Non sapeva proprio cosa chiedergli. -Ah, magari puoi apparecchiare?-  
Takashi annuì, sentendosi piuttosto inutile.  
-Stoviglie e posate sono in quel mobile- aggiunse Kaname indicandoglielo.  
Takashi sospirò. Aveva fatto la figura dello stupido... Osservò il ragazzo moro intento a preparare la cena. "Tanuma è in gamba. Sa fare un sacco di cose. Io invece..." Lo vide voltarsi appena per prendere qualcosa da un ripiano e tornò subito a concentrarsi sulla preparazione. Aveva un'espressione allegra che fece sorridere anche lui. Era felice di essere lì, nonostante la sua inutilità, si disse.  
Per il resto del tempo necessario a cucinare si tenne in disparte, chiacchierando con l'altro.  
-E' pronto- annunciò infine Tanuma, spegnendo il fuoco sotto la pentola dello stufato e facendo abilmente scivolare l'omelette su un piatto da portata.  
Dispose le altre pietanze nei piatti e nei vassoi e insieme li portarono in tavola.  
Soltanto in quel momento Takashi notò l'ora sull'orologio a parete.  
-Che c'è?- chiese l'amico osservando la sua perplessità.  
-Oh, niente, è solo che è un po' presto.- Erano appena le 18:00.  
Kaname guardò l'ora -Scusa. E' che con mio padre siamo abituati a cenare un po' prima del normale, perché lui di solito passa il resto della serata meditando o leggendo e poi va a dormire molto presto, dato che si alza spesso prima dell'alba. Mi spiace.-  
-Non importa, ero solo sorpreso. E poi a questo punto mi è venuta fame in ogni caso- rispose il ragazzo, sedendosi.  
Prese le bacchette e assaggiò, curioso, lo stufato. -E' molto buono Tanuma.-  
Il ragazzo moro arrossì un poco -Non è niente di particolare- rispose.  
Takashi notò che poteva riconoscere immediatamente le verdure tagliate da lui. Ne prese una con le bacchette confrontandola con un pezzo, decisamente più regolare, tagliato dall'amico e sorrise.  
-Si distinguono, vero?- fece Kaname ridacchiando.  
-Già, a colpo d'occhio- ammise Takashi. I due ragazzi risero insieme, mangiando allegramente.  
Terminato il pasto Tanuma cominciò a sistemare -Tu vai pure a fare il bagno mentre sistemo. Ho messo per te degli asciugamani puliti e un pigiama sullo sgabello.-  
Natsume avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma vedendo come l'altro sembrava fare tutto rapidamente e con efficienza, temeva d'essergli solo d'intralcio. -Va bene- accettò.  
Immerso nell'acqua calda sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi. Passare il tempo con Tanuma lo lasciava sempre di buon umore. Tanto più ora che l'altro sapeva tutto e non avrebbe più dovuto fingere o mentirgli. E visto che era presto avevano ancora parecchio tempo per stare insieme. Arrossì, ma adesso la prospettiva di passare la notte con lui non lo metteva più a disagio. Lo agitava, pensò, ma in modo diverso. Sprofondò un po' più nell'acqua, imbarazzato.  
Uscì dalla vasca e dopo essersi assciugato s'infilò il pigiama. Era un po' grande per lui, Tanuma era più alto, ma era comodo.  
Prese i vestiti e si apprestò a uscire dal bagno, quando la mano gli si fermò sull'uscio. Avrebbe trovato Tanuma già in camera? Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Cosa si aspettava Kaname da lui? L'agitazione crebbe di nuovo, ma non poteva rimanere chiuso lì, si disse, quindi fece scorrere la porta, con lenta determinazione.  
Dei rumori provenivano ancora dalla cucina e si avviò da quella parte. Kaname stava finendo di riporre le stoviglie pulite.  
-Tanuma?-  
Il ragazzo moro si voltò -Natsume? Hai fatto?-  
L'altro annuì.  
-Bene, anche io qui ho finito. Allora adesso vado a fare il bagno e poi ti prendo il futon, va bene?- gli sorrise.  
Il solito sorriso gentile che tanto spesso gli rivolgeva. Natsume si sentì uno sciocco per l'ansia provata poco prima. Non aveva senso, non con Tanuma. Non aveva scelto di stare con lui anche per questo? Perché stava bene con lui? In fondo l'aveva capito quel giorno di qualche mese prima, quando gli aveva portato i dolci a scuola, che voleva che il loro rapporto cambiasse, no?  
"No," si disse più onestamente Natsume "forse allora non l'avevo ancora capito. Non del tutto." Ma ora lo sapeva. Sorrise tra sé. Cominciava a comprendere molte cose che prima non capiva.  
Amava Tanuma e ora sapeva per certo che anche lui era importante per l'altro. -Va bene, allora ti aspetto di là- gli rispose, sorridendogli dolcemente.  
Kaname lo osservò andare via e deglutì. Come poteva a volte Natsume fare espressioni tali da fargli accelerare i battiti in quel modo? A cosa pensava in quei momenti?

Takashi si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Piegò i vestiti e li posò su un angolo della scrivania.  
Si sedette sul letto e prese lo Yuujinchou dalla cartella che aveva lasciato lì accanto e iniziò a sfogliarlo. Diverse pagine mancavano, ma lui poteva ricordare ogni singolo nome. Ripercorse con la memoria alcuni degli incontri, sfiorando i margini strappati.  
Ora che anche Tanuma sapeva non avrebbe più dovuto nasconderlo ai suoi occhi.  
Sorrise. Quel libro era l'oggetto più prezioso che aveva e averlo potuto mostrare a una delle persone più importanti della sua vita lo aveva reso felice.  
-Chissà se Reiko-san ha mai avuto qualcuno di cui fidarsi?- mormorò. Era un altro motivo per cui quei fogli gli erano tanto cari. Grazie a essi poteva scorgere i ricordi di sua nonna, l'unico membro della sua famiglia che poteva dire di conoscere, sebbene non l'avesse mai incontrata realmente. L'unico legame con la sua famiglia d'origine.  
Quante cose aveva appreso di lei? Degli youkai? Della solitudine che si può provare in entrambi i mondi? Ma anche degli amici che in entrambi si possono incontrare.  
La porta si aprì.  
-Tanuma...?- non si era reso conto di quanto tempo fosse passato.  
Kaname era rimasto fermo sulla soglia, abbracciando con lo sguardo il ragazzo, per poi posare gli occhi sulle pagine che teneva delicatamente aperte in grembo. Gli sorrise -E' importante per te, vero?-  
Natsume parve stupito per un istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo sui fogli -Sì.-  
Chiuse con tenerezza lo Yuujinchou, riponendolo nel marsupio che aveva posato ai piedi del letto.  
Il ragazzo moro gli si sedette accanto -Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di parlarmene, Natsume.-  
L'altro lo guardò un istante prima di rispondere. -Sì, anch'io- mormorò infine.  
Tanuma aveva notato nel suo sguardo un soffio d'incertezza, ma subito era sparito, e la risposta che gli aveva dato era sincera.  
Sorrise e gli accarezzò il viso sfiorandogli i capelli ancora leggermente umidi per il bagno. Posò le labbra sulle sue e lasciò che i sentimenti che provava guidassero il bacio, gentile ma profondo, che si scambiarono.  
Quando si staccarono Kaname lo guardò incerto, poi lanciò una rapida occhiata al letto -Natsume...- ma s'interruppe temendo che l'altro potesse sentirsi a disagio se avesse accennato la cosa.  
Takashi aveva seguito la direzione del suo sguardo e aveva compreso i suoi dubbi e la sua reticenza. Arrossì lievemente -Tanuma... Va bene- mormorò.  
Kaname lo guardò serio -Soltanto finché lo vuoi.-  
Il cuore di Natsume accelerò -Lo so- gli disse sorridendo imbarazzato.  
L'altro gli sorrise a sua volta prima di tornare a unire le proprie labbra alle sue. Di nuovo intrecciò la lingua con quella di Takashi, sfiorandolo con delicatezza, cercandolo quando si ritraeva.  
Si scostò appena e sfiorò con due dita la bocca socchiusa dell'amico, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
Natsume posò una mano su quella dell'altro e baciò la punta delle dita che ancora indugiavano sul suo viso.  
Kaname tornò a baciarlo, spingendolo piano a sdraiarsi. Le sua labbra cominciarono a scorrere sulla pelle del ragazzo sotto di lui, sul volto, vicino l'orecchio, per poi scendere sul collo, alla base, che sapeva essere una parte per lui sensibile. Ne mordicchiò piano la pelle.  
-Tanuma... Non...-  
-Niente segni. Te lo prometto- lo anticipò l'altro sussurrando e proseguendo. Gradualmente si spostò più avanti, sulla gola e notò che il respiro di Natsume era un po' accelerato. Si scostò, mise le dita sul primo bottone del pigiama e vide il ragazzo che arrossiva, ma senza protestare. Slacciò i bottoni uno a uno, lentamente. Infilò le mani sotto i lembi della stoffa e le fece scorrere verso l'alto, con lentezza, assaporando la sensazione di poter accarezzare la pelle liscia e tiepida di Natsume.  
Arrivato alle spalle fece scivolare il pigiama in modo da lasciargli il busto scoperto. Era la prima volta che poteva osservare il suo corpo in quel modo. Era sottile e delicato.  
Con il cuore che gli martellava, fece scorrere lentamente un dito dalla gola lungo il torace, verso il basso, lentamente.  
-Ta...numa?- Takashi lo stava guardando, rosso in viso.  
Anche Kaname si era imporporato -Mi piace guardarti, Natsume. Ti... Imbarazza?-  
L'altro distolse lo sguardo accennando un sorriso -Un... Po'- confessò.  
Il ragazzo moro si abbassò su di lui -Mi piaci tantissimo, Natsume. Mi piace tutto di te- gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
-A-anche tu mi piaci moltissimo, Tanuma- gli disse sinceramente. Gli piacevano soprattutto quei suoi occhi scuri, nei quali non riusciva mai a leggere completamente, ma in cui sempre, ogni volta che lo guardava, poteva scorgere la schiva gentilezza propria dell'altro.  
-Mi piaci, Tanuma- gli ripeté, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e attirandolo a sé, baciandolo lentamente, accarezzandogli l'interno della bocca con delicatezza.  
Quando si staccarono Tanuma osservò l'espressione del suo ragazzo, meno incerta delle altre volte. In attesa.  
Il cuore gli batté più forte. Di nuovo si piegò su di lui e prese delicatamente un capezzolo tra le labbra.  
Natsume ansimò. Il ragazzo moro lo succhiò piano, poi lo leccò, passandogli intorno con la lingua, con movimenti lenti e regolari, premendolo appena con la punta, per poi succhiarlo di nuovo, sentendolo rapidamente indurirsi.  
Takashi strinse le lenzuola tra le dita -T-Tanu…- un gemito lo interruppe. Sentì la mano del ragazzo moro scorrergli sul petto e raggiungere l'altro capezzolo, che le dita iniziarono a torcere delicatamente.  
Il respiro di Natsume si stava facendo più rapido e Kaname vide con la coda dell'occhio le sue mani rilasciare e stringere di nuovo le lenzuola.  
Spostò le labbra sull'areola e ne mordicchiò pianissimo la pelle sottile. Natsume ebbe un brivido.  
La mano impegnata sul torace di Takashi scese lentamente, accarezzandogli il fianco, fino a raggiungere la stoffa dei pantaloni e vi scorse sopra. Indugiò qualche istante sul bacino, seguendo il contorno delle ossa, mentre le sue labbra si posavano di nuovo su quelle di Natsume e la sua lingua le schiuse con maggiore impeto, esplorandolo di nuovo, ma più intensamente di prima.  
Takashi si spinse anche lui oltre le labbra dell'altro e lo attirò maggiormente a sé con le braccia. Voleva sentirlo più vicino, percepirne il calore direttamente sulla pelle. La stoffa del pigiama che indossava Kaname lo solleticava. "Perché Tanuma ha ancora il pigiama?" si chiese, desiderando che non l'avesse, per sentire direttamente il suo calore. Gli passò una mano sulla nuca accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre passava l'altra sotto la maglia.  
Il ragazzo moro avvertì le dita delicate che scorrevano su di lui, leggere. Voleva sentirlo di più, voleva toccarlo. Fece scivolare con lentezza la mano verso l'inguine, sfiorandolo appena.  
Natsume gemette, strinse gli occhi e s'irrigidì un istante, poi scansò Kaname e rotolò sul fianco sinistro, ansimando.  
Tanuma si morse le labbra. Aveva esagerato? Pensò sentendosi in colpa.  
Eppure questa volta non sembrava esserci qualcosa che non andava. Aveva fatto caso alle sue reazioni e aveva cercato di anticipare qualunque disagio simile alle volte precedenti potesse provare.  
Lo osservò: aveva gli occhi aperti, fissi davanti a sé, l'espressione confusa e preoccupata, ma lucida. No, infatti era diverso dal solito. Non capiva. Forse semplicemente non se la sentiva di andare oltre? Eppure poco prima avrebbe detto il contrario.  
In ogni caso avrebbe lasciato decidere lui.  
Gli posò una mano sulla spalla. -Natsume?- lo chiamò dolcemente.  
L'altro sembrò incerto -Scusami, io ho paura che possa capitare come le altre volte... Che la confusione mi impedisca di... Non è del tutto spiacevole, solo che mi sembra quasi di... Disperdermi nel nulla. E a quel punto...- si morse le labbra -Scusami per... Per essere così.-  
Kaname gli voltò delicatamente il viso, in modo da poterne vedere bene l'espressione -Io ti amo perché sei così. Amo ogni cosa di te.-  
"Ogni cosa... Di me?" Natsume chiuse gli occhi qualche istante. Ogni cosa... -Anche... Anche se neppure io capisco? Anche se non so... Cosa mi succede?-  
-Sempre- gli sussurrò l'altro scostandogli un ciuffo.  
Un sorriso incerto, appena accennato, tornò sulle labbra di Takashi.  
-Vuoi fermarti per questa sera?- gli chiese il ragazzo moro, con voce gentile.  
Takashi, ancora sdraiato sul lato, sembrò riflettere per cercare di capire realmente. -No. Non... Ancora.-  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio -Allora posso provare ad andare avanti?- chiese Kaname.  
Natsume s'imporporò rammentando fin dove era arrivato l'altro, ma annuì.  
Kaname sorrise. Fin dall'inizio aveva sperato di potersi spingere oltre quella sera. "Ma non voglio forzarlo" si disse, pensando a quanto l'amava. Certo, proprio per questo avrebbe voluto unirsi a lui. Arrossì. Ma per lo stesso motivo non voleva affrettare le cose, soprattutto per quella loro prima notte insieme. Avevano tutto il tempo.  
-Resta così- gli disse sdraiandoglisi dietro; passò con delicatezza il braccio sinistro sotto il suo fianco, attirandolo a sé.  
Natsume poteva sentire perfettamente il torace di Kaname aderire alla sua schiena. Chiuse gli occhi, i battiti del cuore accelerati, in attesa.  
Il ragazzo moro prese a baciargli la nuca e il collo e Takashi si lasciò andare a quelle sensazioni, inclinando la testa per agevolarlo.  
La mano destra dell'altro aveva preso a scorrergli sul fianco, per poi passare avanti, sullo stomaco nudo, sull'addome. Scese lenta fino a infilarsi sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama e proseguire oltre quello degli slip. Natsume s'irrigidì -T-Tanuma! Cosa...?-  
La voce dell'altro gli arrivò all'orecchio, morbida e un po' imbarazzata. -In ogni momento, in qualunque istante vorrai, mi fermerò- gli sussurrò il ragazzo.  
Natsume strinse gli occhi, rosso in viso, con il cuore che gli martellava. La mano di Kaname scostò la biancheria, facendogliela scivolare lungo il bacino, poi risalì ancora e Takashi poteva percepirne ogni millimetro percorso. Delicatamente, le dita dell'amico gli si strinsero intorno. Non poté reprimere un gemito e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.  
Kaname attese qualche istante, poi cominciò lentamente a muovere la mano lungo il membro di Takashi.  
Natsume sentiva le dita calde dell'altro scorrere su di lui e cominciò ad avere l'impressione come di lente onde che gli si propagavano lungo il corpo. Gemette. Le onde diventavano sempre più intense e profonde via via che la mano di Kaname aumentava il ritmo.  
Il ragazzo moro ritrasse il braccio sinistro da sotto il corpo dell'altro e, puntellandosi sul gomito, spinse delicatamente Natsume a sdraiarsi sul dorso, senza interrompere quel che stava facendo. -Tanu...ma- gemette il ragazzo, guardandolo. A Kaname mancò un battito a vedere il suo volto arrossato e l'espressione confusa per il piacere. -Ti amo, Natsume- gli disse baciandolo e subito dopo intensificando il movimento.  
Takashi non riusciva a pensare con chiarezza. Il cuore prese a battergli sempre più forte; sentiva i brividi crescere di frequenza e d'intensità fin quando sembrarono trascinare via i suoi pensieri. "No..." di nuovo sentiva di perdere contatto con la realtà che lo circondava. "Tanuma!" pensò con un inizio d'agitazione, ma ancora le labbra del ragazzo moro si posarono sulle sue. Takashi rispose al bacio legandosi a esso e insieme lasciandosi andare alle sensazioni che stava provando.  
Il suo respiro si spezzò e gemette. Tanuma interruppe il bacio e sentì il corpo dell'altro irrigidirsi e tremare, prima di abbandonarsi di nuovo sul letto. Si scostò da lui e si mise a sedere osservandolo. Natsume aveva gli occhi chiusi e ansimava. Ritrasse la mano, ora umida, dai pantaloni del ragazzo e osservò le proprie dita appiccicose.  
Anche il cuore di Kaname batteva forte, tanto più quando riportò lo sguardo al suo ragazzo.  
Takashi sollevò lentamente le palpebre, il respiro ancora irregolare -Tanuma...-  
Kaname gli sorrise, rosso in viso -Tutto a posto?-  
Natsume accennò un sorriso imbarazzato. -Credo... Sì- rispose arrossendo.  
-Sono felice- gli disse il ragazzo moro, il cui cuore non era ancora tornato a battere normalmente.  
-Però...- riprese a disagio Takashi dopo alcuni istanti -Ecco... Il tuo pigiama. Sì è... Sporcato- mormorò.  
Kaname sorrise -Non importa, te ne darò un altro. Piuttosto se vuoi, ehm... Pulirti un po', intanto- gli disse porgendogli una scatola di fazzoletti che aveva sul comodino e tenendone uno per sé.  
Takashi si sedette e la prese, ma rimase immobile qualche secondo. -Tanuma, posso... Potrei farti la... La stessa cosa?- gli chiese piuttosto imbarazzato, ma guardandolo seriamente.  
Per la sorpresa Tanuma strappò una parte del fazzoletto con cui si stava asciugando e arrossì. Non si aspettava una proposta simile e il cuore prese a battergli furiosamente. Era anche... Imbarazzante sentirselo chiedere.  
-S-se vuoi...- gli rispose, cercando di controllarsi.  
Natsume posò i fazzoletti sul letto e gli si avvicinò -Non... Dovresti sdraiarti, Tanuma?- gli chiese incerto.  
-Forse ti è... Più facile così, no?- gli rispose l'altro.  
Takashi ci pensò un attimo, arrossendo. -Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione.-  
Aiutò il ragazzo moro ad abbassare pantaloni e boxer.  
Kaname era seriamente in imbarazzo. Della situazione di poco prima aveva risentito anche lui, e il suo corpo lo dimostrava.  
Natsume s'inginocchiò di fronte a lui, i battiti accelerati, e ne avvolse il membro con dita incerte. Tanuma trasalì.  
La mano di Natsume cominciò a muoversi piano e Kaname si morse le labbra. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter sentire Takashi toccarlo in quel modo, quella sera, e il mutare della situazione lo aveva decisamente colto alla sprovvista.  
Però i movimenti di Natsume era impacciati e il suo tocco fin troppo leggero.  
La sensazione era piacevole comunque, ma in qualche modo confondente.  
-Natsume...-  
L'altro si fermò, quasi timoroso -T-Tanuma? Tutto bene?-  
Il ragazzo moro sorrise. Cos'aveva da essere tanto insicuro? -Sì, ma... Ecco... Potresti, ehm...- come si faceva a dire certe cose? Kaname arrossì, ma finì la frase -Essere meno... Delicato?-  
Takashi lo guardò, l'espressione ansiosa -Ma... Ho paura di... Farti male.-  
-Non mi farai male. E' solo che così è... Strano. Sembra quasi che tu non l'abbia mai fatto- scherzò sorridendo, ma s'interruppe vedendo l'altro arrossire violentemente e rendendosi conto che era proprio quello il punto.  
Un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Natsume, lui...  
-Tu l'avevi già… Fatto?- gli chiese Takashi, disorientato.  
-Beh... Ehm.. Di... tanto in tanto- rispose vago il ragazzo moro. E piuttosto spesso a dire il vero, da quando stavano insieme, pensò.  
-Natsume prima di questa sera tu... Non ti eri mai...-  
Vide l'altro scuotere la testa, l'espressione profondamente a disagio e un po' sperduta.  
Era stata la prima volta per Natsume... Ed era stato lui a farglielo provare. Un'ondata di calore gli scese lungo il corpo. Sentiva la gola secca.  
Takashi stava per ritrarre la mano, ma Tanuma lo bloccò. -Se... Se vuoi possiamo continuare... Insieme- gli propose.  
-Se per te... Va bene- accettò Natsume.  
Il ragazzo moro sistemò meglio la propria mano intorno a quella di Takashi e strinse un poco la presa, poi cominciò lentamente a muoverle entrambe, prima con deliberata lentezza, poi aumentando di poco il ritmo. Le dita di Takashi erano un po' più sottili delle sue e il suo tocco in qualche modo diverso, nonostante stesse guidando lui la situazione.  
Cominciò a sentire brividi di piacere scorrergli lungo il corpo e cercò di trattenere un gemito. Aumentò ancora la velocità. Il respiro si faceva sempre più rapido e i pensieri sconnessi, concentrati solo sugli stimoli che percepiva, profondamente conscio che non era sua la mano che lo cingeva.  
Un brivido più forte gli strappò un altro gemito e il ragazzo moro si piegò su se stesso, mentre sentiva il suo corpo tremare, liberandosi.  
La mente, oscurataglisi per qualche istante, cominciava appena a riprendere lucidità. Ansimava.  
-Tanuma? Stai bene?- Natsume gli si era avvicinato e quando il ragazzo moro sollevò un poco lo sguardo, Takashi ne vide gli occhi scuri ancora lucidi e confusi, il rossore soffuso sul viso. Non gli aveva mai visto un'espressione del genere e il cuore gli mancò un battito. Gli posò una mano sulla guancia sfiorandogli le labbra dolcemente in un bacio leggero, poi si ritrasse.  
Il ragazzo moro gli sorrise e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla -Sì, sto bene- rispose a voce bassa.  
Natsume lo circondò con le braccia, posandogli la guancia sui capelli.  
Rimasero così qualche minuto, finché Kaname si sollevò, sottraendosi piano all'abbraccio.  
Si guardarono sorridendosi, in un muto scambio di sentimenti.  
Poi il ragazzo moro distolse appena lo sguardo, -Forse è il caso che ci cambiamo entrambi- sussurrò, accennando con lo sguardo ai rispettivi pigiama.  
Soltanto allora Takashi notò che la maglia di Tanuma era imbrattata. Arrossì, ripensando ai pantaloni che indossava. -Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione- mormorò.  
Quando ebbero indossato indumenti puliti Tanuma gli chiese -Natsume, vuoi che ti prenda il futon o... O ti va bene dormire con me?-  
La domanda colse di sorpresa l'altro. Non aveva pensato ancora né all'una né all'altra possibilità, ma si rese conto di dover dare una risposta rapidamente. -Va bene con... Te- disse imbarazzato.  
Kaname gli sorrise, entrò nel letto e gli fece spazio.  
Takashi rimase fermo un attimo, prima di costringersi a seguirlo, quasi sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo. Perché certe cose lo mettevano a disagio più di altre ben più esplicite? si chiese.  
Si sdraiò sul fianco, dando rigidamente la schiena al compagno.  
-Natsume?- Kaname era perplesso.  
-C-che c'é?- chiese l'altro sprofondando metà del volto sotto le coperte.  
-E'... Tutto a posto?- il ragazzo moro si sollevò per vederlo meglio.  
Natsume era rosso in viso e strinse gli occhi seppellendosi un po' più nel letto -Va tutto bene, Tanuma- gli disse con voce soffocata.  
Kaname finalmente comprese e sorrise. Era buffo scoprire le cose che più lo mettevano in imbarazzo. Non sempre erano le più prevedibili.  
Si chinò su di lui -Buonanotte, Natsume- gli sussurrò baciandolo sui capelli, sua unica parte visibile. Si sdraiò di nuovo facendo attenzione a lasciargli abbastanza spazio per dormire comodo.  
Takashi si voltò rapidamente verso di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra -Buonanotte, Tanuma!- gli disse, prima di serrare gli occhi, ma rimanendo voltato nella sua direzione.  
Il ragazzo moro era rimasto sorpreso, ma sorrise tra sé, rosato in viso. Spense la luce e gli passò un braccio intorno le spalle stringendosi di più a lui.  
Non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a dormire quella notte, ma non gli importava.

Il piacevole tepore che lo circondava fu la prima cosa che la mente di Takashi registrò mentre il ragazzo si svegliava. La seconda fu la consapevolezza della fonte.  
In un istante d'imbarazzo rammentò dove si trovava, con chi e cosa era accaduto la sera precedente.  
Sollevò lentamente le palpebre e vide il volto ancora addormentato di Tanuma a pochi centimetri dal suo. L'espressione del ragazzo moro era serena, le labbra socchiuse. Dei ciuffi di capelli gli erano scivolati disordinatamente sulla fronte.  
L'ancor debole luce del giorno filtrava appena tra le foglie degli alberi, entrando morbida dalla finestra.  
Il cuore di Natsume batteva rapido. Nel silenzio di quella mattina di fine autunno l'intera scena gli sembrò per un attimo irreale, l'istante successivo profondamente autentica.  
Era conscio del braccio dell'altro che ancora gli circondava le spalle e, se ne accorse solo in quel momento, lui stesso nel sonno aveva passato un braccio intorno la vita di Tanuma.  
Arrossì. Forse doveva spostarlo? Magari l'altro sarebbe stato più comodo. Lentamente e con delicatezza ritrasse l'abbraccio.  
-Natsume...?- Kaname aveva sollevato appena le palpebre, ancora assonnato.  
Takashi si sentì un po' in colpa -Scusa... Non volevo svegliarti- mormorò.  
L'altro sorrise -No. Va bene così- disse baciandolo -Buongiorno, Natsume.-  
Il ragazzo moro vide l'altro arrossire prima di rispondergli -B-buongiorno, Tanuma.-  
-E' tutto a posto?- gli chiese piano Kaname.  
-Sì, va tutto bene- sorrise imbarazzato Takashi, accostandoglisi maggiormente, tornando ad abbracciarlo.  
Rimasero in quel modo diversi minuti, godendo del silenzio di quella dolce intimità e Kaname avrebbe voluto rimanere così più a lungo, ma aveva alcune cose da fare prima di uscire per andare a scuola. Innanzi tutto mettere a lavare i pigiami della sera prima, per evitare che suo padre potesse notarli.  
Si obbligò a prendere infine la decisione. -Natsume- mormorò a malincuore -io devo alzarmi, ma visto che è presto tu puoi riposare ancora un po'.-  
L'altro scosse la testa. -No, preferisco alzarmi anch'io allora.-  
Si prepararono rapidamente, poi Kaname avviò la lavatrice e si diresse in cucina.  
-Uhm, Natsume... Temo che non ci sia assolutamente niente per colazione.-  
-Non importa. Possiamo fermarci a comprare qualcosa in un conbini. Tanto avremmo dovuto prendere anche il pranzo.-  
Kaname arrossì a disagio -Sì, è vero... Scusa, sono stato un irresponsabile a invitarti così all'improvviso.-  
Natsume non aveva voluto intendere quello e gli dispiaceva che il suo ragazzo si facesse problemi. -A me ha... Ha fatto piacere. Non m'importa della colazione. O del pranzo.-  
Tanuma gli sorrise -Va bene, ma ti prometto che la prossima volta mi organizzerò meglio- gli disse e vide lo vide arrossire, sorpreso.  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise -La prossima... Volta- mormorò. Giusto. Ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. E un'altra notte che avrebbero trascorso insieme.  
La sorpresa sul suo volto aveva inizialmente perplesso Kaname, che ogni tanto aveva l'impressione di correre troppo con lui. O forse semplicemente Natsume non rifletteva molto su quel genere di sviluppi nel loro rapporto. Lui invece ci pensava.  
Gli si avvicinò, col cuore che gli batteva più forte -Ascolta Natsume, io... Ci ho riflettuto stanotte e ho pensato che, se vuoi, potresti magari... Ehm... Chiamarmi solo... Kaname- terminò imbarazzato.  
Natsume arrossì un poco, ma sorrise annuendo -Kaname- mormorò. Il nome di Tanuma gli era sempre piaciuto e pronunciarlo gli dava una strana, piacevole sensazione. -Kaname- ripeté piano, sorridendo di nuovo, dolcemente, al ragazzo moro.  
Tanuma arrossì violentemente. Sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra del suo ragazzo, nel tono morbido che aveva usato e con quell'espressione... Cercò di calmarsi.  
-Allora anche tu. Chiamami semplicemente per nome- gli disse Natsume.  
Il ragazzo moro annuì rigidamente -T-Takashi- disse. Il cuore gli batteva velocemente e sentiva una punta di frustrazione. Natsume, no, Takashi, si corresse, non poteva fare quelle espressioni quando dovevano andare a scuola, quando non potevano stare insieme. La verità era che avrebbe voluto averlo tra le braccia, come la sera precedente, accarezzarlo, baciarlo...  
No. Doveva calmarsi, o sarebbe stata una giornata molto difficile, si disse.  
-Io... Vado a preparare i libri- annunciò avviandosi in camera frettolosamente.  
Natsume era perplesso, ma seguì il ragazzo ed entrò appena in tempo per vederlo inciampare goffamente nella sua cartella.  
Lo raggiunse rapido -Scusa, non avrei dovuto lasciarla in giro. Ti sei fatto male?-  
-No, non è niente- gli rispose l'altro con un sorriso nervoso.  
Takashi iniziò a sistemare i propri libri e ridacchiò -Ieri non abbiamo studiato per niente. Spero che non m'interroghino oggi. Soprattutto matematica.-  
-Già, siamo stati negligenti. Speriamo bene- concordò l'altro, poi aggiunse -Nats... Ehm, Takashi- si corresse -Hai difficoltà con la matematica?-  
-Un po'- ammise l'altro, proseguendo a sistemare.  
-Allora posso aiutarti- gli propose il ragazzo moro con una certa soddisfazione. I suoi voti in quella materia erano tra i migliori della classe.  
-Davvero lo faresti?- gli domandò Natsume speranzoso.  
Kaname annuì.  
-Grazie, mi sarebbe d'aiuto.-  
-Di niente.- Tanuma era felice di potergli essere utile in qualche modo.  
Preparò la sua cartella e la chiuse. Si alzarono entrambi, ma Natsume notò qualcosa in terra. -Kaname è la tua tessera scolastica. Dev'esserti caduta- gli fece notare, raccogliendola. -Oh, sei nato il 17 settembre...- Aggrottò la fronte -E' stato il tuo compleanno ed eravamo già insieme, perché non me l'hai detto?-  
Il ragazzo moro scrollò le spalle -Non è importante. Tanto non m'interessa festeggiarlo- disse, ma notò che Takashi sembrava deluso.  
-Sì, però in questo modo... Non ho potuto neppure farti un regalo.-  
Kaname ridacchiò -Non voglio niente in particolare, quindi non preoccuparti. Ma se ti dispiace così tanto possiamo festeggiarlo l'anno prossimo.-  
Takashi annuì, sorridendo.  
-Tu quando sei nato, invece?- chiese l'altro, a quel punto curioso.  
-Il primo Luglio.-  
-Allora festeggeremo prima il tuo- gli sorrise.  
Natsume arrossì. Festeggiare il compleanno con Tanuma... Il primo compleanno insieme.  
Il ragazzo moro comprese i sentimenti del suo ragazzo come se glieli avesse detti. -Sì, lo festeggeremo assolutamente!- ribadì, stringendolo tra le braccia e baciandolo.  
Quella mattina l'aria era pungente e il cielo in parte coperto dalle nubi, con i deboli raggi del sole il cui tepore sembrava disperdersi prima ancora di raggiungere il suolo, ma per entrambi i ragazzi era una splendida, luminosa giornata di fine autunno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Come esistono bacche in grado di curare dal veleno degli youkai (capitolo 33 del manga), mi è sembrato plausibile che ne esistessero per curare dagli effetti dell'energia spirituale, ecco come mi è venuta in mente la faccenda dei frutti per Kaname. Ovviamente sarebbe bello se con questo potesse risolvere i suoi problemi. Peccato che non possa essere così semplice.  
> \- In Giappone chiamare qualcuno con il semplice nome proprio, invece che per cognome, e senza usare onorifici (come "-kun", "-chan", "-san", ecc) è indice di profonda intimità. Solo i familiari e gli amici molto stretti o il partner generalmente lo usano.


	5. Fili che s'intrecciano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Premessa**  
>  Per questo capitolo mi aggancio agli eventi del volume 07 del manga. Non lo ripercorro tutto, però; parto ad azione già iniziata, verso la fine del capitolo 23 e poco dopo l'inizio del capitolo 24.  
> Dato che è stata animata anche questa parte nella terza stagione, direi che si colloca a metà più o meno dell'episodio 6, poco prima che Natori incontri Natsume per salvarlo dagli shiki di Matoba nella casa abbandonata.  
> Una variazione, oltre che ovviamente nello svolgimento degli eventi stessi, è costituita dalla stagione. In questa mia fic, siamo ora in inverno.
> 
>  **Note**  
>  \- Ryokan, sono le locande tipiche giapponesi.  
> \- Wagashi è il nome generico dei diversi tipi di dolcetti giapponesi che accompagnano il the. Uno di questi è il daifuku.  
> \- O-fuda, sono talismani protettivi in carta.  
> \- Maneki neko, sono le statuette di gatto porta fortuna, come quella in cui Nyanko-sensei è stato sigillato.  
> \- Una Kekkai è una sorta di barriera protettiva.

_Che esista o meno un destino, alla fine non ha importanza. La vita di ognuno scorre comunque, incrociando quelle di altre esistenze. Se e quanto peso esse avranno nel nostro futuro, difficilmente è dato saperlo all'inizio._

L'esorcista aprì la lattina e bevve un sorso della bevanda calda.  
Dopo averlo liberato del sottile strato di neve, la prima della stagione, si sedette sul muretto che delimitava una larga aiuola ora spoglia e cercò di pensare a come agire. Voleva capire cosa fossero quelle strane voci riguardanti attacchi indiscriminati a degli youkai, prima che Natsume potesse trovarsi coinvolto. Quel ragazzo sembrava incapace di restare fuori dai guai.  
Ma doveva cercare di essere discreto e non metterlo in allarme, come invece era accaduto l'ultima volta, quando aveva tentato di sigillare Kai. Adesso, tutto sommato, era felice che non fosse stato necessario, ma non poteva sperare che andasse sempre bene.  
C'erano cose che Natsume non avrebbe mai accettato, neppure se fosse stato per il suo bene. Tantomeno in quel caso, sospirò l'esorcista.  
-Oh, il giovane maestro Natori che sospira. Insolito- disse una figura affiancandoglisi.  
L'attore riconobbe subito la voce. E non gli piacque affatto. -Nanase-san- disse guardandola. Perché quella donna si trovava lì?  
-Salve Natori. Ho sentito che ti sei lasciato sfuggire uno youkai, intercettando una richiesta originariamente inviata a noi. Questo non è da te.-  
L'attore rispose in tono cordiale -Oh, intendi la richiesta _Qui intorno c'è un fastidioso, vecchio pozzo e c'è anche un ayakashi in vesti umane a ficcare il naso, quindi fate qualcosa_? Beh, come volevano ho sigillato il pozzo e scacciato l'ayakashi.-  
La donna gli sorrise alzando appena le sopracciglia -Scacciato? Stranamente indulgente da parte tua.-  
-Non sono un esorcista potente come quelli del clan Matoba. Non avevo la forza necessaria per fare altro- rispose l'uomo con semplicità.  
Nanase-san si abbassò verso di lui, sempre sorridente -Oh? Nessuna traccia di sarcasmo o ostilità- disse, fingendosi sorpresa. -Natori, perché ti sei spinto fino a intercettare quel lavoro destinato a noi? C'è qualcosa in questa città a cui non vuoi che i Matoba si avvicinino?- chiese con sguardo improvvisamente più acuto, sebbene la sua espressione superficialmente affabile non fosse mutata.  
-No, niente in particolare- rispose con indifferenza l'attore. Sapeva di dover stare molto attento non solo alle parole o ai gesti, ma anche a qualunque sfumatura dei propri pensieri potesse rifletterglisi negli occhi, nel tono di voce, nel solo accenno d'un singolo, minuscolo movimento. Quella donna era estremamente perspicace ed era quasi impossibile ingannarla.  
-Davvero?- fece l'altra e dopo una breve pausa, sembrando ricordare qualcosa -Ora che ci penso, recentemente non hai conosciuto un ragazzo che può vedere gli youkai, Natori?-  
L'esorcista imprecò mentalmente. Quella donna sospettava sul serio un collegamento o era interessata a Natsume e stava cercando di averne notizie confondendolo?  
Prima che potesse pensare a cosa rispondere la segretaria di Matoba proseguì -Si chiama Natsume, vero? Dove vive?- chiese ancora, in tono colloquiale.  
"Merda!" Non era possibile che fosse casuale. L'attore si alzò, sempre sorridendo cortese -Questa è un'informazione privata, Nanase-san e ora, se non abbiamo ulteriori affari di cui discutere, avrei un impegno- comunicò apprestandosi ad andarsene.  
Doveva trovare Natsume e al diavolo la discrezione che si era ripromesso di usare!  
-Comprendo- rispose la donna con un sorriso ambiguo -Oh a proposito, abbiamo recentemente acquisito un nuovo ayakashi- lo informò come se fosse una piccola, piacevole notizia.  
L'esorcista la guardò interrogativo, ma con i sensi all'erta.  
-E' ancora in allenamento- proseguì la donna -ma credo potrebbe divorare tranquillamente quelli del calibro dei tuoi shiki, anche l'ultima, Hiiragi se non ricordo male il suo nome- il sorriso si fece tagliente. -Natori, non interferire ancora nei nostri affari. Il nostro capo può essere molto irascibile.-  
L'attore lo sapeva. Seiji Matoba poteva essere seriamente pericoloso.  
-Ci vediamo Natori. Sono felice di sapere che non ci sia niente che t'interessi in questa città.-  
La frase insospettì l'uomo e lo mise in allarme -Cosa intendi? Adesso sono curioso- chiese con la massima noncuranza. E subito dopo se ne pentì. Gli occhi della donna sembravano quelli d'un gatto che gioca col topo e quando la parlò il tono conteneva una sottile traccia di trionfo.  
-Oh, beh...-

Natsume osservò la youkai ferita che aveva coperto con un lenzuolo trovato nel vecchio edificio abbandonato.  
-Dobbiamo farla riposare, Sensei- disse guardando fuori da un vetro rotto nella finestra. Non sembrava che fossero stati seguiti da Matoba o dai suoi servitori.  
-Pare che quell'idiota di Natori ti stia cercando; quella stupida bambola di carta che ci ha fatto precipitare era sua. Vado a dare un'occhiata intorno, tu non muoverti- gli disse lo youkai. -Se trovo quel moccioso di un esorcista gli darò quel che merita- lo sentì borbottare mentre si allontanava.  
Il ragazzo si mise accanto all'ayakashi. _I miei amici sono la mia famiglia._ Le sue parole continuavano a risuonargli nella mente. Lei stava rischiando in prima persona per difendere le persone che amava, per aiutarli. Poteva capirla. Anche lui aveva degli amici che voleva proteggere e alla fine era per questo che non era riuscito a restare fuori da quella grottesca faccenda.  
Gli youkai che aveva conosciuto... Non voleva che potesse accadere loro qualcosa di male, che venissero attaccati, forse uccisi, per rubare il loro sangue.  
Usare un ayakashi per attaccarne altri in quel modo. -Che diavolo vuole quel Matoba- mormorò. Quell'uomo gli dava i brividi. Non poteva permettergli di continuare a ferirli.  
Sentì un leggero rumore alle sue spalle. -Sensei, sei tu?- chiese voltandosi. Ma il cuore gli balzò in gola alla vista di uno degli youkai di Matoba scendere rapidamente dal soffitto. Provò a evitarlo, ma quello lo afferrò per le spalle -Lasciami andare!- gridò, provando inutilmente a sottrarsi.  
Una porta si spalancò alla sua sinistra e ne apparve un altro "Ce ne sono due!" pensò con angoscia.  
L'ultimo arrivato estrasse un grosso sacco e l'ayakashi che teneva stretto il ragazzo cercò rudemente di chiudercelo dentro.  
"No! Se venissi catturato con lo Yuujinchou..." Non poteva permetterlo! Si divincolò e sferrò un calcio a uno dei due atterrandolo momentaneamente e liberandosi con uno strattone. Tentò di fuggire, ma già l'altro gli era addosso e stava per afferrarlo di nuovo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma all'improvviso sentì il rumore di qualcosa che veniva colpito e li riaprì appena in tempo per vedere l'ayakashi cadere. Natori armato di un lungo bastone gli si era parato davanti.  
-Voi che siete agli ordini di Matoba, ritiratevi! Questo ragazzo è un amico dei Natori. La casata Natori non tollererà oltre alcuna scortesia nei suoi confronti. Tornate a casa e ditelo al vostro padrone- ordinò perentorio.  
I due ayakashi sembrarono incerti per un istante, poi si allontanarono rapidamente.  
-Natori-san...-  
L'esorcista si voltò verso Takashi. Era pallido per lo spavento, ma incolume.  
L'uomo sospirò mentalmente di sollievo, felice d'esser arrivato in tempo. Appena finito di parlare con Nanase aveva provato a chiamare il ragazzo a casa sua, ma Fujiwara-san gli aveva detto che era fuori da quella mattina.  
Aveva cercato di rintracciarlo e lo aveva trovato mentre era inseguito proprio dagli shiki di Matoba.  
Gli sorrise, salutandolo con affetto -Sono felice che tu stia bene, Natsume.-  
Era un po' che non aveva occasione di vederlo. Beh, che aveva _evitato_ di avere occasioni per vederlo a essere precisi, si disse Shuuichi. Anche durante la faccenda di Kai aveva cercato di sorvegliarlo, proteggerlo, senza rivelarsi, ma alla fine non aveva potuto farne a meno.  
-Ehi, Natsume! E' tutto a posto? Ah!- chiese la voce aspra dello youkai che stava tornando, accorgendosi solo con un istante di ritardo del nuovo arrivato. -Idiota!- lo apostrofò -Siamo precipitati a causa della tua bambola di carta!-  
Takashi si sedette, imitato dall'attore, prima di rivolgerglisi -Grazie per avermi aiutato Natori-san- gli disse, ancora pallido. -Come mai sei qui?-  
-Ero un po' preoccupato- rispose l'attore, rendendosi conto che la risposta non spiegava molto, anzi, ma Natsume non sembrava averlo notato, quindi proseguì, in tono serio -Perché eri inseguito dagli ayakashi di Matoba?-  
-Io... Ho incontrato Matoba-san, prima- lo sguardo del ragazzo era nervoso, la sua voce tesa. -Beh, ho detto "incontrato", ma lui stava facendo attaccare un ayakashi- i suoi occhi si spostarono sulla youkai stesa a terra -e io ho interferito- terminò.  
All'attore non piaceva per niente l'idea che Natsume si fosse immischiato negli affari di Matoba, ma preferì non dirgli altro di quell'uomo per il momento, visto che sembrava ancora scosso.  
-La stava facendo attaccare? Forse voleva catturarla?- chiese invece.  
Takashi scosse il capo -Sembra che stia raccogliendo il loro sangue. Credo voglia usarlo per un jutsu, un incantesimo mi ha spiegato Sensei, o per qualcosa di simile.-  
L'esorcista rifletté, corrucciato -Un jutsu che usa sangue di ayakashi... Dove ho sentito una cosa simile?-  
Notò che il volto del ragazzo era teso e preoccupato. -Capisco- continuò -E tu ti sei messo in mezzo nel tentativo di fermarlo. La faccenda m'interessa. Cosa ne diresti se ti dessi una mano anch'io?-  
-Davvero?- chiese Natsume con occhi improvvisamente speranzosi.  
Gli sorrise -Tu mi hai sempre aiutato, questa volta ti aiuterò io.-  
-Natori-san...- lo sguardo di gratitudine del ragazzo era sincero e il colore stava tornando sul suo volto.  
"Sciocco" pensò l'uomo con affetto "Perché semplicemente non me lo chiedi in queste situazioni?" Natsume era realmente spaventato, ma l'attore sapeva che se non fosse stato lui a offrirsi, Takashi non gli avrebbe mai chiesto niente.  
-E lo farai gratis?- gli chiese il ragazzo, con espressione meravigliata.  
La domanda colse l'attore di sorpresa -Eh? Ah, certo...- Ma che razza d'idea aveva di lui?  
-Comunque- rifletté Takashi -Matoba-san è giovane, vero? Io pensavo che avesse un aspetto più... Austero.-  
-Tz. Una benda sull'occhio e un parasole, un pessimo come stile- commentò Nyanko-sensei.  
-Ha le sue ragioni- rispose l'esorcista -I capelli lunghi gli servono per confondersi più facilmente con gli ayakashi e per la benda... Ha le sue ragioni- ripeté, chiudendo il discorso.  
Si accordarono per proseguire le ricerche l'indomani e intanto lasciare l'ayakashi ferita alle cure di Hiiragi. L'attore disse al ragazzo di tornare a casa e riposare. "Ne ha bisogno" pensò tra sé osservandone di nuovo il volto tirato.  
Allontanatosi Natsume, l'esorcista si stiracchiò -Quanto a me, sarà meglio che mi metta in movimento- mormorò poi con la fronte aggrottata.  
Era inquieto e voleva scoprire al più presto qualcosa riguardo la situazione in cui s'erano infilati. La faccenda sembrava essere piuttosto seria e avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che Natsume ne fosse rimasto fuori.  
Una volta in più si pentì d'averlo portato a quel maledetto incontro di esorcisti, qualche tempo prima. Aveva sperato che potesse sentirsi meno solo, sapendo che comunque c'erano altri come loro e incontrandoli.  
Allora non aveva pensato che il ragazzo avrebbe attirato tanto l'attenzione dei Matoba. Tantomeno che Nanase conoscesse la nonna del ragazzo. Era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato spesso. Natsume Reiko, chi diavolo era? E perché sembrava essere così nota a quella donna?  
Era stato un idiota. Il potere di Natsume era davvero fuori dal comune, sebbene neppure lui avesse compreso subito quanto, e avrebbe dovuto prevedere che in qualche modo i Matoba lo avrebbero notato. Tanto più considerando il carattere impulsivo del ragazzo.  
L'avrebbe tenuto alla larga da quella gente, si ripromise fissando dritto davanti a sé.

Natsume stava tornando a casa, tenendo il falso gatto tra le braccia e riflettendo sull'assurda giornata appena trascorsa.  
Quella mattina era uscito per fare una passeggiata con Nyanko-sensei. Era caduta la prima neve della stagione e l'aria era fredda, frizzante e pulita, ma non ancora rigida.  
Erano giunti dove si stava allestendo un festival e a uno degli stand già aperti aveva comprato dei calamari per lo youkai dietro sua forte insistenza.  
Gli era sembrata una giornata tranquilla poi la scena grottesca che aveva visto al tempio lì vicino lo aveva sconvolto. Youkai uccisi e coperti di sangue e scoprire che qualcuno lo stava facendo per rubare il loro sangue lo inquietava profondamente.  
Dopo essere sfuggiti al misterioso assalitore, che solo in seguito aveva scoperto essere Matoba, l'ayakashi alata gli aveva spiegato la situazione e come quel genere di attacchi si protraessero da un po' e lei avesse deciso d'indagare perché un suo amico ne era rimasto vittima.  
Inizialmente era rimasto passivamente fuori dalla faccenda, quasi convinto dalle parole di Nyanko-sensei, nonostante la youkai gli avesse chiesto aiuto.  
La scena che aveva visto lo aveva spaventato davvero e la sua guardia del corpo era stata piuttosto seria quando gli aveva detto che la situazione poteva essere pericolosa. Inoltre non voleva coinvolgere o creare problemi ai Fujiwara, tanto più ora che conoscevano il suo segreto.  
Ma non ce l'aveva fatta. In realtà aveva il sospetto d'aver deciso d'aiutarla ancor prima di esserne consapevole.  
Aveva iniziato a fare delle ricerche ed era giunto proprio mentre l'yakashi veniva aggredita da un altro youkai. In quel modo aveva incontrato Matoba. Erano riusciti a sfuggirgli per un soffio e si erano rifugiati in quell'edificio abbandonato. E adesso...  
-Se non fosse intervenuto Natori-san...- mormorò soprappensiero. A quest'ora lui e lo Yuujinchou sarebbero stati nelle mani di quell'uomo.  
Era la prima volta che l'avversario era un essere umano.  
Un essere umano... Poteva vedere gli ayakashi, come lui, eppure Matoba non esitava ad attaccarli in quel modo brutale. Strinse inconsapevolmente il falso gatto.  
Nyanko-sensei si voltò appena e vide il viso tirato del suo protetto. -Idiota- gli disse.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò e lo youkai proseguì -Avresti dovuto restarne fuori. Per una volta che avevi preso una decisione saggia...-  
Takashi gli sorrise debolmente -Hai ragione, Sensei, ma non ce l'ho fatta. Scusami- gli disse piano. Poi, un po' più vivace -Comunque ora che c'è anche Natori-san ad aiutarci e le cose andranno meglio.-  
-Tz, quel moccioso di Natori. Speriamo che serva davvero a qualcosa.-  
-Non parlare così. Mi ha salvato, mentre la mia guardia del corpo era assente- gli rammentò.  
-Cosa? Io ero uscito a cercare quello stupido esorcista!-  
Natsume ridacchiò -Lo so, lo so. Stavo scherzando, Sensei- gli disse accarezzandogli affettuosamente la testa.  
Entrò nel vialetto di casa e aprì la porta. -Sono a casa- annunciò.  
-Oh, Takashi-kun. Bentornato- lo accolse la donna -Appena in tempo, sto mettendo in tavola per la cena- aggiunse con un sorriso.  
-Sì. Grazie Touko-san- rispose, ma si rese conto di non avere molta fame.  
-A proposito, Takashi-kun, ha telefonato Tanuma-kun che ti cercava. Ha chiesto di _Takashi_ \- puntualizzò la donna con una risatina sommessa -Siete diventati molto amici, eh? Ne sono felice.-  
-Uh... Ehm, credo... Di sì- rispose impacciato il ragazzo arrossendo.  
-Chiamalo, ma fai in fretta, altrimenti si fredderà tutto- gli disse allegramente.  
Natsume si diresse al telefono e compose il numero, con un leggero, inconsapevole sorriso.  
Dopo pochi squilli sentì la voce familiare rispondere.  
- _Pronto?_ -  
-Kaname, sono io. Ho saputo che mi hai cercato.-  
Dopo un istante di silenzio. - _Sì. Dovevamo sentirci in giornata per vederci domani, ricordi? Cominciavo sinceramente a preoccuparmi._ -  
-S-scusa... Io, non... Sono stato fuori.- Era stata una giornata piena e aveva totalmente dimenticato l'appuntamento telefonico.  
- _E' successo qualcosa?_ -  
Alla domanda il primo impulso di Natsume fu di negare, ma si bloccò. Da quando gli aveva raccontato dello Yuujinchou non gli aveva più mentito. Non avrebbe voluto neppure ora, ma... Era troppo pericoloso, decise.  
-No... Niente di particolare- rispose.  
Sentì Tanuma sospirare lievemente all'altro capo. - _Takashi, ti prego non…_ \- una breve pausa. - _Vengo da te_ \- comunicò in tono deciso.  
Natsume si morse le labbra. Doveva aver capito che qualcosa non andava.  
Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Un'altra menzogna? La verità? Non lo sapeva.  
-Va bene. Ti aspetto- concluse in tono incerto. Sapeva che Tanuma sarebbe passato in ogni caso.  
Chiuse la comunicazione.  
-Che succede?- chiese il falso gatto.  
-Kaname sta venendo qui- lo informò il ragazzo.  
-Glielo dirai?-  
-Non lo so, Sensei. E' troppo pericoloso.-  
Raggiunse i coniugi a tavola e li avvisò che sarebbe passato l'amico a prendere un libro che aveva dimenticato di restituirgli.  
Cercò di mangiare qualcosa, ma se prima non era stato molto affamato, ora sentiva lo stomaco totalmente chiuso. Posò le bacchette.  
-Takashi, ti senti poco bene?- chiese l'uomo guardandolo.  
Anche la donna lo stava osservando, preoccupata.  
Sorrise loro -No, sto bene. E' solo che... Ho mangiato dei calamari prima di tornare a casa e adesso non ho fame. Scusami, Touko-san-.  
La donna si rilassò -Se è solo questo...- gli sorrise, poi aggiunse, in tono di blando rimprovero. -Però non dovresti rovinarti l'appetito.-  
-Mi dispiace. Scusatemi per stasera- disse alzandosi -Credo... Credo che andrò un po' in camera prima che arrivi Kaname.-  
Lo youkai gli lanciò un'occhiata, poi tornò al suo pasto.  
Salito al piano di sopra Natsume si sdraiò sui tatami.  
-Sono esausto- mormorò, sentendo tutta la stanchezza della giornata piombargli addosso.  
Respirò profondamente e in qualche modo il fatto di essere finalmente a casa, al sicuro nella sua stanza, lo rilassò un poco.  
Ripensò alla situazione, a Matoba, a Natori.  
-Meno male. Pensavo che Natori-san si fosse stufato di me che agisco in questo modo tutte le volte- si disse, pensando alla discussione che avevano avuto a proposito di Kai poco tempo prima. E anche alla volta precedente, quando l'uomo lo aveva soccorso trovandolo svenuto. -Credevo che ormai mi considerasse un peso- mormorò, sollevato che non fosse così. Teneva molto alla sua amicizia. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo adeguatamente l'indomani. L'attore era sempre gentile con lui, nonostante vedessero a volte le cose in modo molto diverso.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Tra poco sarebbe arrivato anche Kaname. Natsume dovette ammettere con se stesso che una parte di lui era felice di vederlo e che venisse per lui, ma subito dopo si vergognò del suo egoismo.  
Si voltò stancamente su un fianco. "Ultimamente ho l'impressione di essermi abituato troppo alla gentilezza delle persone e di essere diventato viziato" pensò, assonnato. "Nonostante io nasconda loro le cose... Agendo... Egoisticamente..." i pensieri sfumarono lentamente nell'oblio.

_Era scuro tutto intorno.  
-Tu...- Una voce lontana. Sofferente, ma crudele.  
-Non ti perdonerò...- Un tono carico d'odio. Qualcosa che lo cercava e bramava di trovarlo.  
-Tu!- Un'accusa. L'aveva trovato ed esultava malignamente.  
-...divorarti...- Una minaccia. Si mosse verso di lui, famelica.  
-Ti divorerò!- Un attacco! Lo stava per afferrare!_

_kashi! Takashi!_  
Qualcosa lo scosse.  
Il ragazzo scattò a sedere, guardandosi intorno con il respiro affannato.  
Era nella sua camera, la luce era accesa e... Kaname era in ginocchio di fronte a lui.  
-Kaname...- Si portò una mano alla fronte "Che diavolo era quel sogno?" si chiese con ancora il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
-Takashi, stai bene?-  
Natsume annuì -S-sì. Era solo un incubo. Scusami- gli disse con un sorriso teso, che mutò in perplessità quando il suo sguardo venne attratto da qualcosa, una piccola ombra, apparsa poco oltre il ragazzo moro. Aveva una specie di maschera sul viso e qualcosa di affilato stretto in una mano. L'ombra si voltò verso di lui, quasi a fissarlo.  
Tanuma notò l'amico sgranare gli occhi e contemporaneamente percepì una vaga presenza, ma non sembrava uno youkai. Forse.  
Fece per seguire lo sguardo dell'altro, ma Natsume lo spinse di lato, gettandolo a terra.  
-Takashi, che...?- Kaname fece appena in tempo a voltarsi e vederlo che si riparava con un braccio, quando il falso gatto schiacciò qualcosa.  
-Sensei- disse sollevato Takashi. Poi voltandosi verso il compagno -Kaname! Tutto a posto?-  
-Sì, ma... Che diavolo sta succedendo? Cos'era quella roba?- chiese il ragazzo moro sedendosi e vedendo solo un pezzetto di carta ai piedi del falso gatto.  
Lo youkai prese il frammento con una zampa e lo mostrò a Natsume. -Un pezzo della maschera che copriva il volto di quegli ayakashi si dev'essere attaccato ai tuoi vestiti- disse, sventolandolo. -Anche se in realtà ho usato il termine ayakashi in modo improprio. Questo è stato creato dagli umani.-  
-Dagli umani?!- esclamarono entrambi i ragazzi, stupiti.  
Nyanko-sensei continuò a spiegare -Sì, con un jutsu in cui s'infonde nella carta il proprio potere e, creata la maschera, il potere stesso prenderà forma e si muoverà come un corpo ai comandi del suo creatore. Normalmente l'effetto su questo frammento dovrebbe essere svanito ormai, ma in qualche modo deve aver assorbito parte del mio potere o del tuo e ha ripreso a muoversi. Ricorda che io sono uno youkai di classe estremamente elevata.-  
Natsume aggrottò la fronte -Ci mancava questa- mormorò.  
-Insomma, volete spiegarmi?- chiese Tanuma guardando gli altri due con espressione cupa.  
Takashi lanciò un'occhiata incerta al suo guardiano che gli voltò le spalle -Vedi tu. Io non c'entro.-  
"Beh, grazie tante... Dopo che hai spiegato tutto davanti a lui" pensò irritato il ragazzo.  
Si voltò verso Kaname e vide che questi lo stava fissando corrucciato, in attesa.  
Sospirò -Va bene. Ti dirò tutto.-  
Gli fece un rapido resoconto della giornata, della strage che aveva trovato al tempio, di quel che aveva scoperto, dell'incontro con Matoba e di quello con Natori, che lo aveva salvato dall'essere rapito. Non aveva senso nascondergli qualcosa; ormai l'avrebbe capito se avesse tentato di mentirgli. Invece avrebbe dovuto cercare di dissuaderlo dall'aiutarlo.  
-...e forse l'incubo che ho avuto poco fa era dovuto a quel falso youkai, non so- terminò.  
Tanuma lo guardò accigliato -Non mi piace questa faccenda Takashi, è pericolosa.-  
Natsume cercò di tranquillizzarlo -Non preoccuparti, anche Natori-san mi darà una mano.-  
"Questo mi piace ancora meno" pensò il ragazzo moro, ricordando il volto ambiguo di quell'uomo.  
-E' ovvio che domattina verrò anch'io con te- disse in tono deciso.  
-Kaname, è meglio di no- cercò di fargli cambiare idea l'altro.  
-Se mi chiedi una cosa simile ho lo stesso diritto di chiederti di lasciar perdere tu, invece.-  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo. Come poteva fare per convincerlo?  
-E poi questa volta è un umano, no?- fece notare il ragazzo moro.  
-Sì, ma ci sono comunque degli ayakashi- insisté Natsume.  
Tanuma cercò di ricordare qualcosa -Veramente... Non posso esserne certo, però... Ho percepito qualcosa di diverso dal solito. Era sfuggente, difficile da sentire in realtà. Più come se... Se mancasse qualcosa nella sensazione che provo quando percepisco gli youkai. Come se... Fosse in qualche modo incompleta. Non ero neppure sicuro che fosse effettivamente uno di loro. E in più non ho sentito neppure una leggera fitta alla testa, né il solito formicolio.-  
-Era molto piccolo- gli fece notare l'altro.  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -No, era _diverso_ ti dico. E forse... Forse non ne risentirei fisicamente- rifletté speranzoso.  
Natsume era scettico -Kaname, era davvero troppo piccolo. Che non ti abbia dato fastidio non significa niente.-  
Tanuma s'incupì -Ma non prova neppure il contrario.-  
-Uhm... Questo è interessante- commentò il falso gatto -In realtà è possibile che Tanuma possa non risentirne. Benché molto simili, non sono veri e propri ayakashi. Hanno come base il potere spirituale, non l'energia spirituale, che lo intossica, e neppure l'essenza degli youkai.-  
-Sensei, non mettertici anche tu- lo ammonì Natsume.  
-Grazie Ponta- gli sorrise invece il ragazzo moro. Poi, rivolto al compagno -Vedì? Lo dice anche Ponta che starò benissimo- concluse trionfante.  
-Veramente non ha detto questo- sospirò Takashi, arrendendosi.

-Buongiorno- salutò Natsume entrato nel piccolo edificio abbandonato, rivolto alle due youkai. -Come ti senti?- chiese poi a quella ferita, avvicinandosi e rendendosi conto solo allora che stava dormendo.  
-E' meglio che non si muova- rispose Hiiragi. -Chi è quello?- chiese poi, accennando al ragazzo sconosciuto che era rimasto sulla soglia.  
-Lui è Tanuma, un mio amico. Non può vedervi bene, ma riesce a sentire la vostra presenza. Ci aiuterà.-  
Kaname fece un cenno con la mano, a disagio non potendo vedere chi o cosa stava salutando.  
Takashi si guardò attorno -Dov'è Natori-san?-  
-E' ancora fuori, a cercare informazioni nei dintorni- rispose Hiiragi.  
-Natori-san non è tornato a dormire?- chiese preoccupato.  
-E' più semplice fare ricerche la notte.-  
Tutta la notte e con il freddo che faceva. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo -Non dovrebbe sforzarsi così solo per aiutarmi.-  
-Anche tu agisci per il bene di altri, no? Natori probabilmente pensa che nascondersi tra i cespugli è la tecnica migliore per cacciare il serpente.-  
Il ragazzo era perplesso -Cosa intendi... Col serpente vuoi dire Matoba-san?-  
-Qualcosa del genere- rispose la youkai.  
Nyanko-sensei gli si avvicinò -Natsume, se vuoi tirartene fuori, fallo adesso. E' meglio non essere coinvolti con Matoba. Lui è veramente... Una grossa seccatura. Se il tuo avversario è un ayakashi posso proteggerti, ma se è un umano non ho la stessa libertà.- Lo youkai vide il ragazzo guardarlo seriamente, con una certa ansia negli occhi. E la solita, stupida determinazione, pensò il falso gatto.  
-Takashi, forse Ponta...- Kaname stava per avvicinarsi, ma si bloccò, sentendo una voce.  
-Sono torna... Natsume!- sorrise l'uomo vedendolo.  
Il ragazzo corse incontro al nuovo arrivato -Natori-san! Scusami, ma per favore cerca di riposare la notte.-  
L'attore vide lo sguardo preoccupato che accompagnava le sue parole. -Sto bene, non temere. Il mio sorriso non è qualcosa che svanisce per semplice mancanza di sonno- disse, sfoderando la sua più splendente espressione di scena.  
Takashi non era affatto convinto -Il tuo discorso dimostra chiaramente la stanchezza di una notte in bianco.-  
-Dici? A me sembra lo stesso di sempre- commentò scettico il falso gatto.  
L'uomo guardò il ragazzo negli occhi e gli posò una mano sulla testa, accarezzandogli i capelli affettuosamente -Sto bene sul serio, Natsume. Non temere.-  
-Ehm... Salve.-  
L'esorcista si voltò stupito alla voce sconosciuta e vide il ragazzo moro avanzare.  
Takashi lo affiancò, poi si rivolse all'attore -Natori-san questo è Tanuma. Si è offerto di aiutarci- presentò. -Lui è... U-un mio... Amico- terminò arrossendo, ricordando un istante in ritardo che l'attore sapeva di loro due.  
-Cioé, lui è... Tanuma, è... Lui...-  
-Il tuo ragazzo, me ne ricordo- terminò per lui l'esorcista.  
Kaname, non sapeva che Natsume gliene avesse parlato, ma ne fu lieto, anche se un po' in imbarazzo. S'inchinò leggermente -Sono Tanuma Kaname. Piacere di conoscerla- le ultime parole un po' forzate.  
L'uomo lo osservò, curioso. Aveva potuto vederlo solo di sfuggita dall'auto, quando aveva riportato Natsume dai Fujiwara e in effetti si era spesso chiesto che tipo fosse.  
Era più alto di Natsume, un po' pallido forse, con i capelli neri che gli ricadevano in parte sul volto. Occhi scuri e profondi, vigili. E che lo guardavano con una certa ostilità.  
"Ehm... Non credo di essergli molto simpatico" pensò l'uomo, intuendone il probabile motivo. -Piacere mio Tanuma-kun, e dammi pure del tu- disse, sorridendogli affabile.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò senza mutare espressione.  
" _Non-molto-simpatico_ forse è un eufemismo" pensò ancora l'attore, sperando che ciò non creasse problemi. Poi riportò il discorso sulla ricerca prima che la situazione diventasse difficile.  
-Tanuma-kun posso supporre che Natsume ti abbia spiegato la situazione?-  
Kaname annuì, gli occhi ora seri e concentrati, notò l'uomo.  
-Bene- proseguì, guardando entrambi i ragazzi -Ho cercato, curiosando in quest'area e, vedete?- disse, mostrando loro un disegno della zona con delle crocette -Questi sono i posti dove gli ayakashi sono stati attaccati.-  
-Ah, se li unisci formano una linea, vero?- notò Natsume.  
-Esatto- confermò l'uomo. -Gli attacchi vanno da ovest a est. Ho pensato che dovremmo cercare dove la linea ha inizio- disse indicando un punto preciso.

-Quindi c'è un villaggio qui- commentò l'esorcista osservando più avanti.  
Erano partiti subito e con la macchina non avevano impiegato molto tempo. L'attore aveva preferito parcheggiare poco dopo il tunnel che dava accesso alla piana dove sorgeva il paese, nascondendo l'auto fuori dalla strada, dietro alcuni cespugli. Era sempre meglio avere una possibilità di fuga sconosciuta agli altri.  
Stavano percorrendo a piedi l'ultimo tratto.  
Lì la neve era ancora poca, giusto qualche spruzzata sul verde.  
-E' piccolo, ma sembra un bel posto- commentò Natsume. -Sarebbe bello se gli youkai della zona fossero disposti a parlare con noi.-  
Passarono parte della mattina provando a chiedere informazioni a ogni ayakashi che trovavano.  
Tanuma si tenne in disparte, osservando gli altri che di tanto in tanto si fermavano a parlare con presenze a lui praticamente invisibili. Si sentiva a disagio a doverli seguire senza poter fare niente.  
Osservando Takashi e Natori notò che spesso comunicavano con solo un cenno d'intesa, che agivano in modo coordinato pur non parlandosi.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e distolse lo sguardo, cercando di pensare ad altro.  
C'erano diversi ayakashi in zona, li sentiva chiaramente, e ogni tanto provava una fitta alla testa o il solito, fastidioso formicolio; avrebbe potuto avvicinarne alcuni anche lui, ma sarebbe stato inutile non potendo ascoltarli con chiarezza.  
Tornò a guardare davanti a sé e vide l'uomo scuotere la testa e allontanarsi da un albero. -Ah! Ma ce n'è uno anche dietro il tronco- disse istintivamente.  
L'esorcista si voltò a guardare il ragazzo moro, perplesso, poi osservò il tronco concentrandosi e dopo un attimo alzò le sopracciglia -Hai ragione.- Aggirò l'albero e trovò quel che stava cercando. Pose qualche domanda, ma non ottenne miglior fortuna che con il precedente.  
Si avvicinò a Tanuma -Puoi vederli anche tu? Credevo fossi un ragazzo normale.-  
Kaname aggrottò la fronte -No, non sono "normale". Anche se non sono neppure "speciale" quanto voi due. Non posso vederli, li percepisco soltanto.-  
L'uomo alzò appena le sopracciglia -Il mio commento non voleva essere un giudizio di valore. Ero solo sorpreso, tutto qui. Non sapevo della tua capacità- gli spiegò con un sorriso.  
-Mi... Mi dispiace è colpa mia- disse Takashi raggiungendoli. Aveva seguito il discorso, sebbene fosse un più distante, e si era reso conto che la sua dimenticanza poteva aver messo in difficoltà gli altri due.  
-Non preoccuparti, Natsume. Ora è tutto chiarito- disse l'uomo con espressione cortese. -Sono felice che anche Tanuma-kun possa sentirli. E' un vantaggio, visto che a me stava per sfuggirne uno. Eh eh, devo cercare di essere meno distratto- ridacchiò l'uomo.  
Kaname si sentì a disagio e un po' sciocco per il tono duro che aveva usato. Perché se l'era presa tanto per un banale commento?  
Proseguirono un altro poco, senza maggior successo.  
-Che ne dite, ci avviamo all'interno del villaggio per mangiare qualcosa?- propose l'uomo a un certo punto e i due ragazzi lo annuirono.  
-Finalmente! E' quasi ora di pranzo e se non vi foste decisi vi avrei trascinati io- esclamò il falso gatto.  
Natsume guardò lo youkai sospirando. Non cambiava mai, in qualunque circostanza.  
L'attore stava per avviarsi, quando notò il ragazzo moro portare una mano alla tempia con una smorfia, serrando un istante gli occhi. Quando però sollevò le palpebre e vide che l'uomo lo stava osservando ritrasse subito la mano e s'incamminò rapidamente.  
-Qui!- Esclamò lo youkai -Correte marmaglia, verso gli udon!- disse, puntando verso un grazioso locale tipico.  
-Ah, quel gatto- scosse la testa l'esorcista -E io che volevo mangiare ramen oggi- disse con finto rammarico, seguendolo.  
Natsume sorrise, ma poi si voltò verso il ragazzo al suo fianco. -Come ti senti Kaname? Oggi ne abbiamo incontrati parecchi, anche se di piccola taglia- gli chiese.  
-Non preoccuparti, sto benissimo- lo rassicurò il compagno sorridendogli.  
Takashi ricambiò il sorriso, sollevato.  
L'uomo, alcuni passi avanti a loro, continuò a camminare come se nulla fosse, senza mostrare d'aver ascoltato il discorso, ma si accigliò.  
Entrarono nel locale, Nyanko-sensei in braccio al suo protetto.  
Non appena videro l'attore le donne presenti proruppero in poco celate esclamazioni di sorpresa miste ad ammirazione. L'uomo, con calcolata indifferenza, si tolse gli occhiali simulando occhiate casuali tutto intorno.  
Takashi, ormai abituato ad ndare in giro con l'attore, cercò soltanto di rendersi invisibile stringendo il falso gatto, ma Tanuma si sentì profondamente a disagio a vedere tutti quegli occhi puntati sul loro gruppetto. Si sedette al tavolo insieme agli altri e sprofondò lo sguardo nel menù.  
-Mi spiace Kaname, avrei dovuto avvisarti. Non mi è venuto in mente- gli sussurrò Natsume a bassa voce.  
-N-non importa.-  
-Oh, andiamo, che succede ragazzi?- chiese l'uomo scuotendo la testa. Poi sospirò -Come sono timidi i giovani d'oggi. Quattro piatti di udon, per favore- chiese alla cameriera, esibendo il suo splendente sorriso.  
Altri risolini e commenti si sollevarono dai tavoli vicini.  
-Non dovremmo essere più discreti?- mormorò Tanuma guardando di traverso l'esorcista.  
L'attore scrollò le spalle -Sarebbe inutile tentare di nascondere la mia favolosa persona. Sarei riconosciuto lo stesso, quindi tanto vale risparmiarsi la fatica.-  
Ma come faceva Takashi a essere amico d'un tizio simile? Si chiese per l'ennesima volta il ragazzo moro, sempre più a disagio e alquanto irritato.  
Essendo tutti piuttosto affamati mangiarono senza parlare molto.  
Kaname però lanciò spesso occhiate intorno. Gli sembrava di sentire qualcosa vagamente, ma non ne era sicuro. La sensazione era quella di uno youkai, ma ttalmente debole che poteva essere soltanto l'eco delle fitte che aveva provato di tanto in tanto quella mattina, stando a contatto con molti spiriti.  
Però...  
Quando la cameriera venne a riprendere i piatti Natori le fece alcune domande, sfoderando il solito sorriso accattivante e a Tanuma vennero i brividi.  
-Mi scusi signora- cominciò l'uomo -ha per caso sentito di qualche voce singolare qui attorno?-  
La donna sembrava perplessa -Cosa? Singolare dite?-  
L'esorcista si spiegò meglio -Per esempio, come un posto in cui si dice che ultimamente appaiano mostri, o strani sconosciuti che si aggirano nei dintorni.-  
-Persone strane...?- rifletté la donna, osservandolo meglio.  
-Ehm, a parte lui- specificò Takashi indicando l'attore sorridente.  
Tanuma sospirò. Come si potevano portare avanti delle indagini in quel modo?  
La donna annuì -Beh, se sono stranezze che volete, ho sentito di un cliente con lunghi capelli e una benda su un occhio. Soggiorna nella ryokan dietro questa strada- li informò, prima di portare via le stoviglie.  
Natsume si fece serio -Matoba-san?-  
Il ragazzo moro vide con la coda dell'occhio un'ombra alla finestra, ma quando fissò il vetro era sparita. Che fosse stato un ayakashi? No, probabilmente l'avrebbe sentito. Forse si era semplicemente sbagliato, si disse alzandosi e seguendo gli altri. Uscirono, per dicsutere il da farsi.  
-Sembra che si sia rannuvolato all'improvviso- commentò Natori guardando le dense nubi cariche che oscuravano il cielo. -Comunque, scoprire dove si trova Matoba, così casualmente e all'improvviso... Suppongo che questo gatto funzioni di tanto in tanto- sorrise l'attore, guardando lo youkai dall'aspetto simile a un maneki-neko.  
-Cosa intendi con "di tanto in tanto"?- ribatté quello stizzito.  
-Matoba potrebbe stare preparando il jutsu in quella locanda- fece notare preoccupato Natsume.  
-Sì, però- intervenne Tanuma -Se questo tizio è pericoloso come dite, non è strano...-  
-Averlo trovato così facilmente?- terminò l'attore, interrompendolo -Sì, ci ho pensato.-  
Il ragazzo moro gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato.  
-Sembra una trappola, vero?- rifletté Takashi.  
-Già. Ma forse...- mormorò l'uomo, pensieroso.  
Natsume lo guardò interrogativo.  
L'attore se ne accorse e sorrise -No, niente. Beh, direi che è meglio andare a controllare comunque.-  
Kaname lo guardò, sospettoso. Stava nascondendo qualcosa?  
L'uomo si voltò verso di lui e il ragazzo moro distolse lo sguardo, aviandosi. Natori corrugò la fronte. A volte aveva la sgradevole impressione che Tanuma lo sorvegliasse.  
Mentre camminavano iniziò a piovere all'improvviso, gocce d'acqua gelide e fitte. Non era neve solo perché erano in una vallata e la temperatura era leggermente più alta.  
Purtroppo però, sebbene avessero le giacche pesanti, si sarebbero bagnati comunque senza un ombrello con cui ripararsi.  
Takashi prese in braccio Nyanko-sensei, cercando di coprirlo come poteva.  
L'attore estrasse da una tasca il cappello che portava sempre con sé e lo porse al ragazzo -Tieni Natsume. Non è molto, ma ti riparerà un po' intanto- ma il ragazzo scosse la testa. -No Natori-san, usalo tu. Sarai anche stanco per non aver dormito, potresti ammalarti.-  
L'uomo sospirò sorridendogli, sapendo che non gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. -Va bene, sbrighiamoci allora- disse perciò, calcandosi in testa il capello.  
I tre si avviarono di corsa, con Kaname che guardava cupo l'esorcista.  
-Benvenuti- li accolse una donna oltre il bancone.  
-Mi scusi- le si accostò l'attore parlando a voce bassa -vorrei fare delle ricerche in questa locanda. Vede...- disse in tono preoccupato -Sto cercando mio fratello minore e vorrei farlo il più discretamente possibile.-  
La donna lo guardò sorpresa.  
L'esorcista proseguì, scuotendo appena il capo e assumendo un atteggiamento serio e confidenziale -Beh lui...- s'interruppe, come se parlarne gli costasse un certo sforzo -Lui è scappato di casa- terminò, celando malamente l'ansia.  
Tanuma osservò il cambio di espressioni e tono nell'uomo con una certa diffidenza. Era davvero in grado di mentire così bene?  
Gli occhi della donna si fecero partecipi -Oh, capisco. Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarla...- poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. -Signore, lei viene da fuori città? Glielo chiedo perché la pioggia ha appena causato una frana che ha chiuso il tunnel all'ingresso del villaggio e sembra che non potrà essere sistemato fino a domani.-  
I tre sgranarono gli occhi mentre lo youkai seguiva tranquillo la conversazione seduto in terra.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono preoccupati e l'esorcista fece loro cenno di scostarsi tutti da una parte.  
-Direi che non abbiamo molta scelta- disse loro. -Ci fermeremo qui per la notte, prenderò una stanza e...- all'improvviso impallidì -Dannazione! Le riprese per lo spot! Erano domani o dopodomani?- mormorò correndo a un telefono.  
-Credo sia meglio se chiamiamo subito anche noi, Takashi- disse il ragazzo moro. Natsume annuì, sperando che Touko-san non si preoccupasse troppo.  
- _Oh, Takashi-kun sei tu. Ma non sei a fare una gita con i tuoi amici?_ -  
-Ehm... Sì, ma c'è un problema. Siamo rimasti bloccati in un villaggio per una frana che ha chiuso l'unica strada d'accesso. La libereranno domani.-  
- _Ma voi state bene? Come farete per la notte?_ \- chiese la donna in tono ansioso.  
-Sì, non preoccuparti. Sono con Kaname e c'è anche Natori-san che prenderà una stanza in affitto.-  
- _Meno male... Per fortuna hai degli amici così responsabili._ -  
-Uh... Beh, sì.-  
- _D'accordo. Avviserò io a scuola domattina. Voi cercate di riguardarvi._ -  
Natsume salutò e chiuse il telefono.  
Anche Tanuma finì di parlare con il padre e riagganciò la cornetta. Rimase però pensieroso davanti al telefono, la fronte aggrottata. Se per un qualunque motivo quel giorno non fosse andato con Takashi, lui sarebbe rimasto solo tutta la notte con quel tizio. Chissà cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, pensò immaginando l'uomo attaccare un indifeso e spaurito Natsume.  
"Forse sto esagerando" si disse, cercando di convincersene lui stesso, ma era decisamente sollevato di essere presente. Non gli piacevano per niente gli sguardi che l'attore lanciava al _suo_ ragazzo.  
Si avviarono per uno dei lunghi corridoi ed entrarono nella stanza appena affittata.  
Più che una stanza era quasi un piccolo appartamento. La camera più ampia era adibita a salotto e camera da pranzo ed era quella su cui dava l'ingresso, a sinistra c'era la camera da letto, piuttosto grande anch'essa, e a destra la stanza da bagno.  
-Bene- disse l'uomo -Direi che la prima cosa da fare è asciugarci e poi fare il punto della situazione. Vorrei anche spiegare meglio a Tanuma-kun alcune cose che certamente ignora- disse guardando Kaname, sorridendogli.  
Il ragazzo moro ricambiò lo sguardo, accigliato. Era una sua impressione o l'uomo aveva evidenziato le ultime due parole?  
Dopo essersi asciugato Natsume si sedette al tavolino e venne raggiunto in breve dagli altri. Natori si sedette alla sua destra e Tanuma alla sua sinistra. Lo youkai si mise accanto al suo protetto.  
-Dunque Tanuma-kun- cominciò l'esorcista rivolto al ragazzo moro di fronte a lui -Prima di tutto vorrei che comprendessi bene chi è Matoba e come è solita agire la sua casata, e anche come funzionano alcuni semplici jutsu che io stesso potrei dover usare in questa circostanza, in modo tale che tu non ti spaventi.-  
Kaname si chiese se la scelta delle parole fosse casuale o meno e si trattenne a stento dal replicare.  
Natori colse, aspettandosela, l'espressione risentita del ragazzo e la ignorò. Proseguì nella sua spiegazione, ma ben presto notò che Tanuma lanciava spesso rapide occhiate intorno, all'inizio più vaghe, poi sembrarono concentrarsi sulla zona che aveva di fronte. L'espressione del ragazzo era incerta, confusa, ma sembrava osservare proprio lui, Natori. L'uomo era perplesso e s'interruppe -Qualcosa non va?- chiese.  
Anche Natsume si era reso conto dello strano atteggiamento del compagno e non riusciva a spiegarselo.  
-A-ah, no. E' tutto a posto. Mi spiace- fece Kaname a disagio.  
Il ragazzo moro non riusciva a capire. Ora ne era sicuro, era la stessa sensazione avuta al ristorante. Sentiva, leggerissima, la presenza di qualcosa, ma talmente fievole che all'inizio aveva pensato d'averla immaginata. Poi aveva creduto fosse un qualche youkai in giro per l'albergo. Ma infine aveva compreso che era in quella stanza. Probabilmente vicino all'uomo. Lo lasciava dubbioso però che né l'esorcista né Takashi avessero dato segno di notarlo.  
No, probabilmente si stava sbagliando, concluse, decidendo di concentrarsi solo su quel che l'attore gli stava spiegando. Ma l'altro non aveva ancora ripreso a parlare.  
Kaname si sentì prendere un polso e l'uomo si portò la sua mano al collo.  
-Ma...- Il ragazzo arrossì. -C-che diavolo?- Cercò di sottrarsi, ma la stretta dell'attore era salda. Stava per dare uno strattone, quando si bloccò allo sguardo serio che l'uomo gli rivolse. -Senti qualcosa?- gli chiese.  
-Cosa...?- Che intendeva? Cos'avrebbe dovuto sentire? Tanuma era profondamente in imbarazzo per la situazione e guardò Natsume in cerca d'aiuto, ma l'altro stava osservando la scena con profondo interesse e una qualche aspettativa nello sguardo. Infine gli fece un cenno d'incoraggiamento, senza dire niente.  
Kaname tornò a fissare l'uomo, sentendosi smarrito, senza capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
-Prova. Senti qualcosa?- ripeté l'esorcista, guardandolo con attenzione e lasciandolo finalmente libero.  
-Se sento...- il ragazzo moro percepiva il calore dell'uomo sotto il palmo, il lievissimo pulsare di una vena e… Un leggero formicolio. Si concentrò. Sì, non poteva sbagliare. Lo stesso formicolio che provava quando percepiva gli youkai. Era assurdo. Che l'altro non fosse umano? Aggrottò la fronte. No, se fosse stato un ayakashi lo avrebbe sentito in maniera decisamente più forte. "Allora cosa...?"  
Tanuma era perplesso, poi la sensazione si spostò, stupendolo maggiormente. Sembrava che qualcosa si stesse muovendo. Ne seguì il percorso con la mano fino a quando si fermò di nuovo. Lo sentiva nettamente ormai. Era fermo in quel punto, ma non del tutto immobile.  
-Quindi puoi percepirlo- gli disse l'uomo con un sorriso. Kaname si rese conto di avere la mano posata sul viso dell'esorcista e si ritrasse a disagio.  
Voltò lo sguardo alla sua destra e vide Natsume sorridergli per poi voltarsi a guardare l'uomo che gli fece un cenno d'assenso.  
-Vedi Kaname, nel corpo di Natori-san vive un piccolo youkai- spiegò Takashi allo sbalordito compagno.  
L'uomo gli spiegò dell'ayakashi, poi proseguì -Tu non hai un potere spirituale molto forte, ma in qualche modo hai una percezione molto sviluppata per gli youkai e… Probabilmente stai male in loro presenza, vero?- chiese l'uomo con un sorriso che, seccato da quella che lesse come un'insinuazione, Tanuma interpretò come di scherno.  
-Decisamente meno di quanto sembri pensare- ribatté tagliente.  
L'attore rise appena- Ooh, ma io non penso niente in particolare.-  
Il ragazzo moro si spostò a disagio sul cuscino, irritato dal modo di fare di quell'uomo.  
Sentì la sua voce riprendere -Comunque non sono in molti a poterlo vedere. O percepire soltanto. Sono stupito.-  
Il tono sincero delle ultime parole dell'esorcista lo mise ancora più a disagio. Quell'uomo lo confondeva, non riusciva a comprenderlo. E continuava a non piacergli.  
Natori dovette ammettere con se stesso di essersi divertito a mettere in difficoltà Tanuma. Avrebbe anche potuto spiegargli la cosa in altro modo, ma oltre a preferire comunque metodi più diretti, aveva voluto stuzzicarlo un po'. Il fatto che l'altro fosse davvero in grado di sentire il suo youkai però lo aveva sorpreso sul serio. Tornò al discorso precedente e terminò la sua spiegazione poi chiese ai ragazzi se ci fossero domande, soffermandosi particolarmente su Kaname.  
Il ragazzo moro rifletté -Sì, io ne avrei una.-  
L'uomo lo guardò, sorridendo con disponibilità -Dimmi pure, Tanuma-kun- fece, appoggiando il mento su una mano, il gomito sul tavolo, in paziente attesa.  
-E' possibile sigillare questi falsi youkai?-  
L'attore sorrise indulgente -Vedi, è difficile da spiegare brevemente. Probabilmente saprai, visto che conosci Natsume, che gli ayakashi si possono sigillare, te ne avrà parlato certamente, ma la cosa è più complessa di quanto credi.-  
-Veramente...- cominciò a dire il ragazzo moro.  
-Natori-san, lui...- intervenne anche Takashi.  
-Fatemi prima finire, poi mi chiederete altro, va bene?- li bloccò l'attore, accompagnando la frase con un gesto della mano.  
Entrambi tacquero. Tanuma con crescente irritazione.  
-Per cominciare ti dirò soltanto che esistono diversi modi per sigillare uno spirito e non tutti possono essere usati con ognuno. Inoltre, senza scendere troppo in dettagli che non comprenderesti, c'è differenza tra l'essenza degli youkai e quella di questi shiki creati da Matoba, che usano il potere spirituale per...-  
Kaname ne aveva abbastanza. -Non mi serve una lezione su come sigillare gli spiriti. Volevo soltanto sapere se è possibile bloccare questi in qualche modo, visto che dubito sarebbe proponibile usare un simulacro, proprio perché essendo creati dal potere spirituale e utilizzandone già uno, potremmo semplicemente trasferirli dall'uno all'altro e sarebbe inutile o addirittura controproducente. Pensavo più a qualche genere di kekkai che invece di bloccarli al suo interno potesse disperderne il potere, disgregandoli in qualche modo- terminò seccato.  
Natori, inizialmente risentito per quell'ulteriore interruzione, era rimasto sempre più sorpreso dalle parole di quel ragazzo. -Tanuma-kun tu...-  
-Ehm... Natori-san, stavo cercando di dirtelo. Kaname non è come me, lui ne sa abbastanza di youkai e cose simili. E' figlio di un monaco...- terminò Natsume, percependo il disagio della situazione.  
Tanuma, la fronte aggrottata, guardò fisso l'uomo come a sfidarlo a prenderlo ancora in giro. -Ovviamente la mia conoscenza è piuttosto superficiale, rispetto a quella di un esorcista o di un monaco, ma certe nozioni basilari mi sono abbastanza note- rincarò.  
-Oh...- l'uomo era sufficientemente padrone di sé da non provare esattamente imbarazzo per la sua gaffe, ma la cosa lo aveva infastidito parecchio.  
Dissimulò comunque facilmente il sentimento. -Ehm, mi spiace Tanuma-kun, sembra che io ti abbia sottovalutato. Ma non volevo offenderti, semplicemente pensavo ne sapessi come un qualunque ragazzo della tua età. O più o meno come... Natsume- terminò, guardando il ragazzo alla sua sinistra.  
Takashi arrossì appena -Già... Nonostante li abbia sempre visti sono davvero inesperto rispetto a entrambi voi. E' soltanto da pochi mesi che sto iniziando a imparare alcune cose- ammise, guardando Nyanko-sensei seduto al suo fianco.  
-Tz, già. E nella maggior parte dei casi ignori comunque le poche conoscenze che hai- lo rimproverò l'ayakashi.  
Il ragazzo gli accarezzò la testa, con un sorriso lievemente contrito.  
L'esorcista, che aveva spostato gli occhi su Takashi mentre parlava, li riportò sull'altro ragazzo e vide che questi continuava a fissarlo, in attesa.  
Con stizza si rese conto d'aver dimenticato che quella che gli era stata posta da Tanuma era una domanda, dopotutto, e lui non aveva ancora risposto.  
Si schiarì la gola -Sì, beh è possibile usare una kekkai, ma è inutilmente macchinoso. E' più pratico servirsi di strumenti con appositi talismani con cui colpirli per disperderne il potere- disse semplicemente, evitando inutili digressioni o giri di parole.  
Tanuma annuì -Capisco. Grazie.-  
Natori si rese conto di non sopportare l'atteggiamento di quel ragazzo. Sembrava a disagio con gli altri e timido anche, ma con lui si comportava in modo deciso e diretto. In più era privo di arroganza. Se almeno fosse stato più presuntuoso avrebbe saputo meglio come comportarsi con lui e rimetterlo al suo posto.  
Si alzò. -Bene. Se per ora non c'è altro sarà meglio che io scenda a pagare per la stanza, poi passerò a un tempio che ho visto poco lontano per prendere del materiale- spiegò. -Più tardi controlleremo la locanda. Per ora aspettatemi qui- concluse sorridendo.  
Anche lo youkai si alzò, stiracchiandosi -Allora intanto io comincerò a perlustrare l'esterno e i dintorni. Meglio essere prudenti-- terminò uscendo da una finestra.  
Si alzarono anche i due ragazzi e Natsume si accostò all'attore -Mi spiace darti sempre problemi Natori-san- gli disse con espressione colpevole.  
L'uomo gli accarezzò i capelli -Natsume, sono io a essermi offerto d'aiutarti questa volta, ricordi? E poi la faccenda m'interessa sul serio, che tu sia coinvolto o meno- gli disse affettuosamente, osservando gli occhi del ragazzo farsi meno insicuri.  
Kaname si era avvicinato e richiamò l'attenzione dei due con un leggero colpo di tosse -Ehm, scusa Natori-san. Io volevo dirti che appena a casa ti rifonderò la mia parte del conto. Ora non ho con me che poche monete, però...-  
L'uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma quando gli parlò il suo tono era affabile come sempre -Questo potrebbe offendermi, Tanuma-kun. Spero che cambierai idea- gli disse con espressione cortese, afferrando giacca e capello per poi uscire.  
Kaname era rimasto attonito da quell'occhiata. Volerlo ripagare lo offendeva così tanto?  
-Io però non voglio debiti con quell'uomo- mormorò, torvo in viso.  
-Insomma, si può sapere che ti prende?- gli chiese Takashi guardandolo incerto, mentre tornava a sedersi. -Sembra che tu oggi sia nervoso e a volte sei un po' troppo brusco con lui. Va bene che non ti è simpatico, però ci sta aiutando.-  
Anche l'altro tornò al suo posto, i gomiti sul tavolo, e fissò direttamente il compagno -Perché lasci che ti tocchi così familiarmente?- chiese asciutto.  
Natsume lo guardò perplesso, poi si rese conto a cosa Tanuma si riferisse e si prese pensoso la punta di una ciocca di capelli tra le dita. -E' soltanto un suo gesto abituale. Lo fa sempre- gli spiegò semplicemente, ma un po' a disagio per lo sguardo dell'altro.  
-Non dovresti fidarti così di lui.-  
Natsume si accigliò -So che Natori-san non ti piace, ma è mio amico. Inoltre mi ha salvato dall'essere rapito dagli ayakashi di Matoba. Non dovresti essere così sospettoso.-  
Il tono del ragazzo moro s'indurì -E tu così ingenuo. Ti ricordo che ha cercato di stuprarti.-  
Takashi arrossì violentemente -Non usare certi termini- disse irritato. -Non è andata così. Te l'ho spiegato.-  
-Puoi usare le parole che preferisci, ma i fatti non cambiano- gli rispose cupo Tanuma -Credi che saresti stato al sicuro questa notte, solo con lui?-  
Natsume si alzò in piedi, stringendo i pugni con rabbia -Ora basta Kaname! Non permetto a nessuno, nemmeno a te, di offendere i miei amici. Certo che sarei stato al sicuro! Quello che pensi non si sarebbe ripetuto, perché era dovuto a un malinteso che abbiamo chiarito. Natori-san non mi farebbe del male.-  
L'impeto della difesa di Natsume sorprese il ragazzo moro. E lo infastidì profondamente.  
-Anzi- proseguì Takashi -più volte ha rischiato la sua incolumità per difendermi. Anche mesi fa, quando eravamo alle terme, lui si è parato di fronte a me per proteggermi da uno youkai che mi stava attaccando. E non avrebbe neppure potuto fermarlo! Se non ne fosse intervenuto un altro che avevo aiutato in precedenza, Natori-san sarebbe stato ferito al mio posto.-  
Natsume osservò l'espressione di gelido stupore apparsa sul volto del compagno, che aveva rigidamente posato le braccia sul tavolo, e si accigliò. -Che c'è adesso?- chiese con una certa perplessità.  
-Sei stato... Alle terme? Con lui?- l'espressione del ragazzo moro era un misto d'incredulità, irritazione, sospetto e altro che Takashi non riuscì a definire.  
Natsume arrossì e si odiò per questo. Non aveva niente da nascondere, non doveva sentirsi a disagio.  
-Sì, siamo stati alle terme, e allora?-  
-E avete fatto anche il bagno? Sempre insieme?-  
Lo sguardo diffidente che accompagnò la domanda del ragazzo moro fece aumentare il rossore e la stizza di Natsume, che rispose con voce gelida -Sì. Abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme.-  
Negli occhi di Tanuma poteva leggere chiaramente il dubbio e lo sdegno che l'accompagnava.  
-Perché non me ne hai mai parlato, Takashi?-  
Natsume si sentì in difetto. Non glielo aveva detto, ma non aveva mai pensato di nasconderglielo. E comunque perché Kaname sembrava così sospettoso? Non si fidava neppure di lui, oltre che dell'attore?  
-Io... So che non ti piace Natori-san, per questo evito di parlartene. Non volevo nasconderti niente, se è questo che pensi. Non c'è niente da nascondere! Semplicemente, non mi è venuto in mente di dirtelo, anche perché è stato prima che ci mettessimo insieme.-  
-Ah, beh, voglio sperarlo!- sbottò Tanuma.  
Natsume arrossì ancora -Credi... Credi veramente che potrei... Con Natori-san?-  
-Credo che _avresti potuto_ , sì. E lui comunque di certo!- alzò la voce Tanuma, perdendo il controllo. Il suo ragazzo era stupido? Possibile che non capisse?  
Vide Takashi impallidire, lo sguardo incredulo, ferito.  
Il ragazzo moro si morse le labbra riconsiderando quel che aveva detto.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo, la voce tesa -Tu non hai il diritto di parlare così. Non lo conosci! Ora che sa di noi non farebbe mai niente. Non lo farebbe in ogni caso. E' stata solo una circostanza isolata. E io... Io non ti tradirei mai e se tu lo pensi, allora... Allora forse non conosci neppure me- concluse amaro, voltandosi per andare nell'altra stanza.  
Tanuma scattò in piedi, raggiungendolo e afferrandolo per un polso. -Aspetta Takashi!-  
-Lasciami- gli disse l'altro in tono tagliente, restando immobile, rigido, i muscoli in tensione.  
-No che non ti lascio, io... Io devo chiederti scusa.-  
Natsume rimase in silenzio, teso.  
Kaname proseguì -Ho esagerato, me ne rendo conto. Non avrei dovuto dirti certe cose.- Attese che Natsume parlasse, inquieto per quel silenzio vischioso, figlio d'insinuazioni e risentimenti che sapeva d'aver provocato lui stesso. Infine la voce del compagno lo raggiunse, bassa e decisa -Il problema non è... _Cosa_ hai detto. Il punto è: lo pensi sul serio?- gli chiese voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Tanuma si vergognò profondamente per averlo accusato in quel modo. Non aveva bisogno di pensarci. -No- mormorò -Mi fido di te, Takashi, davvero. Mi dispiace.-  
-Ma allora perché? Perché hai detto quelle cose?- chiese il ragazzo turbato e confuso.  
Tanuma aggrottò le sopracciglia, arrossendo lievemente -Per... Gelosia, credo.-  
Vide l'altro sgranare gli occhi, sconcertato. -Geloso...? Ma perché? Ti ho detto che non è mai accaduto niente con Natori-san.-  
Kaname era a disagio. Si era comportato male con il compagno, ma spiegargliene i motivi non era semplice.  
-Io... Continuo a non fidarmi di quel tizio. No aspetta- disse interrompendo la protesta che aveva visto nascere nell'altro. -Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi e posso anche provare a crederci, ma non riesco comunque a fidarmi di lui. Non di lui nei tuoi confronti, perlomeno. Non ancora. Forse in futuro, conoscendolo meglio. Se capiterà l'occasione.-  
Vide Takashi accigliarsi, ma accettare le sue parole e proseguì -E' un po' come... Come è capitato quando tu hai pensato che volessi lasciarti. Forse non lo hai pensato sul serio, ma ti è venuta in mente la possibilità. Hai detto così, vero?-  
Natsume s'incupì -Tu hai detto che ti fidi di me. Ti è venuto in mente che potrebbe non essere così?-  
Il ragazzo moro scosse la testa -No! Non fraintendere. E' diverso, ma in qualche modo simile.- Sospirò -Tu hai pensato che mi stessi stancando di te, perché credevi che ti stessi evitando, giusto?-  
-Ma tu mi _stavi_ evitando, anche se ne ho frainteso il motivo. Io cosa ho fatto?- chiese Natsume, sulla difensiva.  
Il ragazzo moro si passò una mano tra i capelli, in imbarazzo -Non è che tu abbia fatto qualcosa, no. E' che tu... Agisci in modo così naturale con lui e sembrate avere una buona intesa. Inoltre lui può vedere il tuo stesso mondo e... Per un attimo ho temuto che... Che...-  
-Che cosa? Che hai pensato, Kaname?-  
-Che tu potessi trovarti meglio... Con lui, piuttosto che con me- terminò d'un fiato il ragazzo moro.  
Natsume era allibito. Era vero che stava bene con l'esorcista e si capivano a volte istintivamente, ma questo gli capitava anche con Tanuma. Forse era normale, pensò, quando l'amicizia, o in generale i sentimenti che legano le persone, sono profondi. Ma non voleva che il suo ragazzo fraintendesse.  
-Io... Io non so come agisco con lui. Però questo è assurdo, Kaname. Figurati se uno come lui penserebbe seriamente a un ragazzino come me. Inoltre io per primo non penso a Natori-san in quel modo. Io... Voglio stare con te- disse, rilassando finalmente i muscoli. -Non m'importa se non puoi vedere chiaramente gli youkai. Non m'importerebbe neppure se tu non potessi più sentirli. A me... Basta averti accanto- mormorò, arrossendo timidamente.  
Il cuore di Tanuma aumentò i battiti. Ogni volta che Takashi gli diceva cose simili, o assumeva quell'espressione, non poteva frenare l'impulso di stringerlo a sé. Gli si avvicinò abbracciandolo e unirono le labbra.

L'uomo si scostò dalla porta e riprese a percorrere il corridoio con passo rapido.  
Uscito dalla stanza e fatto qualche metro si era reso conto d'aver preso inutilmente il cappello fradicio. Tanto valeva lasciarlo in stanza ad asciugare. Era tornato indietro, ma quando stava per aprire la porta, aveva sentito i due ragazzi discutere e il suo nome tirato in ballo.  
Aggrottando la fronte aveva deciso di capire cosa stessero dicendo e si era messo in ascolto.  
Più volte aveva avuto l'impulso di entrare e intervenire lui stesso nel discorso, ma era riuscito a trattenersi.  
Gli aveva fatto piacere sentire Natsume difenderlo con veemenza. Gli era sempre rimasto il dubbio che il ragazzo potesse provare un qualche genere di sfiducia nei suoi confronti, o risentimento per quel che aveva tentato di fare, ma le sue parole avevano mostrato chiaramente che non era così.  
Alla fine del litigio era improvvisamente calato il silenzio e l'esorcista poteva ben immaginare cosa stesse accadendo.  
Se ne andò, seccato di non poter posare il dannato cappello, si disse.  
Quanto a Tanuma, quel ragazzo stava decisamente esagerando!  
Natori aveva capito che il proprio comportamento nei confronti di Natsume gli dava fastidio ma, visto che non stava facendo niente di male e che riguardava il rapporto d'amicizia che lui, Natori Shuuichi, aveva con Natsume, non aveva intenzione di mutarlo per le stupide paranoie di un ragazzino. Tanuma credeva sul serio che lui non aspettasse altro che abusare del ragazzo? Che se fossero stati soli quella notte gli sarebbe saltato addosso? E soprattutto dirlo a Natsume! Strinse i pugni con rabbia crescente e accelerò il passo.  
Doveva chiarire le cose con Tanuma, e al più presto.  
Visto che dovevano lavorare tutti e tre insieme, perlomeno che lo facessero in un clima più disteso.

Fecero un'ennesima breve pausa per riprendere fiato e Tanuma chiese, sempre tenendolo tra le braccia -E' vero che ti ha difeso rischiando in prima persona?-  
-Sì- rispose Natsume -e non una volta sola- aggiunse.  
-Uhm- annuì il ragazzo moro, decidendo che questo deponeva a favore di quell'uomo. -Va bene. Essendo tuo amico qualche lato positivo deve pure avercelo- concesse scherzosamente.  
Takashi sorrise e stava per ribattere qualcosa quando l'altro tornò a baciarlo. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, schiudendo le labbra, accogliendo Kaname e spingendosi in lui a sua volta. Amava i baci che si scambiavano, così dolci e pieni, e caldi come il corpo del compagno, al quale si strinse maggiormente. Sentì Tanuma che in risposta gli passava una mano sulla nuca, affondando le dita tra i capelli, mentre l'altra gli si allacciava in vita, accarezzandogli un fianco, passando sotto il maglione e la camicia, e scorrendo sulla pelle, oltrepassando appena con le dita il confine dei pantaloni. Takashi gemette in un sospiro, che si perse tra le labbra dell'altro.  
-Se fossi stato un nemico vi avrei colto di sorpresa.-  
I due ragazzi si separarono con un salto.  
Il falso gatto richiuse la finestra e procedette tranquillo nella stanza accoccolandosi su un cuscino.  
Tanuma si sedette, rosso in volto e accigliato -Hai... Hai ragione Ponta. Siamo stati imprudenti.-  
-Sì, scusa, Nyanko-sensei- disse piano anche Natsume, imbarazzato.  
-Hai, ehm, trovato niente?- chiese Kaname, cercando di riportare l'attenzione al problema attuale, ignorando a fatica la sensazione, ancora fin troppo vivida, di avere Takashi tra le sue braccia.  
-Non sono sicuro. Nei dintorni sembra esserci qualcosa, ma non sono riuscito a individuarne la posizione esatta, perché è apparso e scomparso in un attimo.-  
I due ragazzi annuirono perplessi.  
-Che vorrà dire?- chiese Tanuma.  
-Non lo so davvero, però…- Takashi si fece pensieroso qualche istante -Kaname tu... Pensi che potresti tenere lo Yuujinchou per un po'?-  
Il ragazzo moro spalancò gli occhi e anche lo youkai parve stupito.  
-Vedete- spiegò Natsume -Stavo riflettendo che sarebbe meglio, per sicurezza, che non l'avessi io questa volta. Loro non ti conoscono e non penserebbero di controllare cos'hai con te, se anche dovessimo incontrarli. O perlomeno è una possibilità in più.-  
-Io... Non so. E' un oggetto molto importante, se dovessi danneggiarlo per qualche motivo...-  
Takashi gli sorrise -Non è delicato come pensi. Io lo porto con me da mesi e anche Reiko-san lo aveva sempre con sé.-  
Tanuma sembrava piuttosto titubante, ma alla fine accettò -Va bene. Lo custodirò io.-  
Prese con estrema serietà la borsa che l'altro gli porse e se la mise a tracolla con cautela.  
Natsume ridacchiò per la solennità dei suoi gesti.  
-Non prendermi in giro. Mi rende nervoso avere una simile responsabilità- borbottò Kaname.  
-Scusa, ma te ne sono veramente grato- gli disse il compagno sinceramente.  
Sentirono bussare alla porta e il ragazzo moro, più vicino, si alzò per andare ad aprire.  
Si trovò davanti l'esorcista che reggeva con entrambe le mani un vassoio con teiera, tazze e un discreto assortimento di wagashi.  
-Servizio in camera!- annunciò strizzando l'occhio.  
Posò tutto sul tavolo e versò la bevanda nelle tazze.  
-Grazie Natori-san- disse Natsume, prendendo uno dei dolcetti.  
-E' stato molto... Gentile da parte tua, Natori-san- disse Tanuma, forzandosi un po'. Forse aveva esagerato nel giudicarlo male, rifletté Kaname. Ma non riusciva a non trovare ambiguo quell'uomo.  
L'attore annuì, poi parlò seriamente -E' ancora presto e abbiamo tutto il pomeriggio da sfruttare. Pensavo di controllare la ryokan nel dettaglio per capire se effettivamente Matoba è qui.-  
-Non potremmo chiedere direttamente se ha una stanza in affitto?- chiese Tanuma.  
-Sì, ma in tal modo potrebbe giungergli all'orecchio la notizia. Probabilmente ignora che soggiorniamo nella locanda anche noi. E' più sicuro evitare che venga a saperlo. Io comincerò a dare un'occhiata intorno- disse alzandosi. Ora, pensò l'uomo, avrebbe chiesto a Tanuma di accompagnarlo e avrebbe parlato un po' con lui, chiarendo la situazione. Gettò un'occhiata a Takashi e sorrise divertito. Allungò la mano e la posò delicatamente sul suo viso facendo scorrere il pollice sulle labbra per togliere delle briciole. -Sei distratto, Natsu...-  
Nel mezzo di quel gesto si rese conto di quanto fosse inopportuno.  
Takashi si ritrasse, distogliendo lo sguardo a disagio.  
L'esorcista si voltò verso il ragazzo moro e si rese conto che un istante prima aveva iniziato a dire qualcosa, ma poi si era bloccato e ora lo stava fissando con occhi che lampeggiavano.  
Seguì un lungo momento carico di tensione quando il rumoroso sorseggiare dello youkai che sorbiva il the li riscosse.  
-Ehi Natori, visto che esci quando torni porta altri di questi daifuku- gli disse il falso gatto afferrandone un terzo.  
L'attore raddrizzò le spalle -Stavi dicendo qualcosa, Tanuma-kun?- gli chiese con voce affabile.  
Ma Kaname aveva visto il lampo d'irritazione che aveva preceduto quelle parole e s'innervosì ancor più.  
-Io... Stavo dicendo che vengo con te. Ti aiuterò a cercare- disse, tentando di reprimere la rabbia che sentiva crescere. Non sopportava che si prendesse certe confidenze con Takashi. Un conto era una carezza sulla testa, ma addirittura certe cose no! E con quell'espressione, poi!  
L'uomo annuì -Sì, mi sembra una buona idea. Andiamo- rispose avviandosi alla porta, seguito dall'altro.  
Si alzò anche Natsume -Vengo anch'io con voi.-  
Gli altri due si voltarono.  
-Sarai più al sicuro qui- disse Kaname, lapidario.  
-Sarebbe pericoloso se dovessi incontrare Matoba, Natsume, quindi non lasciare la stanza- rincarò l'uomo.  
-V-va bene...- rispose il ragazzo, vedendoli poi uscire con una certa decisione.  
Sospirò, prendendo con entrambe le mani una tazza di the -Cos'è questo senso di inutilità? E di pesantezza?- si chiese.  
-Pesantezza? Ma se hai mangiato un solo dolce- gli fece notare lo youkai.

Chiusa la porta l'esorcista applicò un sigillo, recitando un incantesimo.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo moro -Sto mettendo un o-fuda protettivo- spiegò.  
-Me ne rendo conto perfettamente, grazie- replicò secco Tanuma.  
Si avviarono per il lungo corridoio in un'atmosfera greve.  
Va bene, ammise Natori a se stesso, forse il suo gesto era stato un po' eccessivo, soprattutto considerata la situazione tesa in cui si trovavano, ma se Natsume avesse iniziato a non fidarsi di lui o a evitarlo per colpa di Tanuma...  
Doveva chiarire subito le cose!  
Svoltato l'angolo per un altro corridoio si fermò, parandosi direttamente davanti al ragazzo.  
-Tanuma-kun mi porti rancore per quanto accaduto con Natsume qualche mese fa?- Meglio andare diritti al punto.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò con ostilità e infine annuì.  
L'uomo lo guardò seriamente -Va bene. Hai ragione, credo che al tuo posto proverei lo stesso sentimento. Ma ti assicuro che non voglio fargli del male. Quella sera avevo... Beh, diciamo che avevo perso il controllo. Non ne sono fiero, ma ormai è fatta.-  
Tanuma proseguì con astio -Tu lo stavi obbligando... Stavi per...-  
L'attore lo interruppe, sempre più irritato - _Lo so_ cosa stavo per fare, ma mi sono fermato, d'accordo?-  
-Solo perché ti ha dato un pugno!- ribatté tagliente l'altro.  
Rapido, l'uomo lo afferrò per i polsi, incrociandogli le braccia sul petto e spingendolo al muro, bloccandolo.  
Tanuma, che non si aspettava niente di simile, rimase di sasso.  
L'esorcista lo guardò duramente -Se avessi voluto andare avanti, l'avrei fatto. Natsume non è fisicamente molto forte, non avrei avuto problemi. Ti è chiaro?- gli disse in un sibilo.  
Kaname tentò di svincolarsi, ma la presa dell'attore era ferrea e non riusciva a scansarlo, né a liberarsi.  
Natori sorrise, torvo.  
Il ragazzo arrossì, ma non distolse lo sguardo.  
L'uomo serrò ancor più le dita, finché vide una smorfia di dolore sul viso dell'altro, che Kaname cercò comunque di nascondere. Dopo qualche istante ancora lo lasciò andare bruscamente e riprese a camminare, ancora irritato.  
Tanuma lo seguì, leggermente discosto e con la mascella rigida, fremente di rabbia, ma senza sapere cosa fare.  
Quel ragazzo lo innervosiva come mai nessuno era riuscito a fare, pensò l'attore. A partire da come lo guardava, sospettoso, diffidente, e a questo genere di cose era abituato, lo lusingavano anche, in alcune situazioni, ma Tanuma andava oltre. Lo faceva sentire come una specie di maniaco colto sul fatto, quando invece lui non aveva sinceramente intenzione di fare niente a Natsume, a meno che non lo volesse anche il ragazzo.  
E in più si atteggiava a difensore senza macchia. Questo, anche, lo seccava parecchio.  
Si rese conto però di non sapere bene se lo seccasse di più il fatto che si ergesse a difensore o che fosse senza macchia.  
Si accigliò. Forse era quello il punto. Tanuma non aveva colpe nei confronti di Natsume ed era come se glielo sbattesse sempre in faccia, rammentandogli di continuo quel che invece lui aveva fatto.  
L'attore lanciò un'occhiata indietro e vide che il ragazzo si massaggiava i polsi. Forse l'aveva stretto troppo, rifletté. In effetti era parecchio irritato e non gli aveva usato molto riguardo, anzi, ammise con se stesso, provando una certa soddisfazione.  
Un leggero senso di colpa lo punzecchiò. Gli aveva volontariamente voluto fare del male... Non aveva mai ceduto a istinti simili, prima d'allora.  
Si stava comportando in modo assurdo, rifletté, perdendo addirittura il controllo in preda alla rabbia. E con un ragazzino, poi...  
Tanuma era giovane e dal suo punto di vista lui era solo uno che aveva cercato di fare sesso con il suo ragazzo e contro la sua volontà. Era una cosa che avrebbe fatto infuriare chiunque, ammise. In più, vista l'età, e forse il carattere, non poteva comprendere che esistevano delle sfumature nelle vicende. Lui invece era un adulto e avrebbe dovuto mantenere la calma e l'autocontrollo.  
Al contrario, si era comportato come un adolescente senza cervello. Si fermò, deciso a sistemare le cose.  
Voltandosi vide Kaname fare un passo indietro, sulla difensiva.  
"Splendido Shuuichi, sei un idiota. Stavi cercando di chiarire le cose con lui per creare un clima più disteso?" si chiese ironicamente.  
-Va bene, Tanuma-kun, ho esagerato. Ti chiedo scusa.-  
-Perché ora dovrei fidarmi di te?- gli disse senza mezzi termini l'altro.  
-Ehm... Per nessun motivo, immagino, dal tuo punto di vista.- Sospirò -Senti, mi dispiace. Pensa di me quel che vuoi, ma chiariamo un punto una volta per tutte, va bene?-  
Il ragazzo lo fissò, in attesa.  
L'esorcista proseguì -Non voglio fare del male a Natsume. Gli sono sinceramente affezionato e posso garantirti che non tenterò più niente con lui. Almeno... Finché starete insieme- si sentì in dovere di specificare.  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece, se possibile, ancor più diffidente -Che vuoi dire?-  
-Che se poi doveste lasciarvi il discorso cambierebbe. Ma credo sia onesto, no?-  
-Non accadrà- rispose secco Kaname.  
L'uomo sorrise, senza ombra di scherno -Meglio per voi, in tal caso. Volevo solo essere corretto con te e dirtelo. Ma credi almeno questo: voglio proteggere Natsume, non ferirlo- disse. -Mai più- aggiunse in un sussurro.  
Nello sguardo del ragazzo l'astio diminuì, ma Tanuma rimase cauto.  
"Ecco" si disse l'uomo "Questo è il massimo che ho potuto fare. Non molto veramente" constatò, rimproverandosi il comportamento infantile di poco prima. Cos'aveva voluto dimostrargli, che volendo avrebbe potuto violentare Natsume? Bel modo di guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, pensò amaramente.  
Camminarono un po' in silenzio, continuando comunque a guardarsi intorno e a cercare di percepire presenze anomale.  
La ryokan era piuttosto grande e si sviluppava su più piani.  
-Senti Tanuma-kun, forse è meglio dividersi- propose.  
Il ragazzo annuì -Va bene. Dimmi esattamente cosa devo cercare- disse in tono pratico.  
-Innanzi tutto se vedi qualcuno che corrisponde alla descrizione di Matoba, ignoralo. Fingi di non notarlo neppure e torna subito in camera. Non dargli assolutamente modo di posare un solo sguardo su di te. Soprattutto se con lui c'è una donna di mezz'età. E' la sua segretaria, ma è pericolosa quasi quanto lui.-  
Kaname annuì di nuovo, con espressione seria.  
-In secondo luogo- proseguì l'esorcista -fai attenzione a qualunque cosa esca dall'ordinario. Cerca di vedere se riesci a percepire youkai o shiki e, se puoi, a individuarne la posizione. Se sapessimo in quale stanza si trova, sempre che sia veramente qui, avremmo un vantaggio.-  
-Ho capito. Allora magari andrò al terzo e quarto piano, mentre tu potresti controllare il primo e il secon...- s'interruppe, temendo di apparire arrogante e presuntuoso dicendogli dove andare. -S-se per te va bene- aggiunse incerto, la fronte aggrottata.  
L'esorcista lo guardò e sorrise -Sì, mi sembra razionale. Troviamoci in stanza tra mezz'ora.-  
Tanuma annuì e si allontanò.  
Se non altro non era il tipo da permettere a risentimenti personali d'intralciare il lavoro, pensò l'attore, avviandosi anch'egli.

Appena usciti gli altri Natsume bevve un sorso di the, poi posò la tazza sospirando.  
Gli dispiaceva che tra Natori-san e Tanuma ci fosse attrito. Il suoragazzo si era fatto un'idea sbagliata sul conto dell'uomo e si comportava con lui in maniera sgarbata. In più anche Natori-san sembrava nervoso per qualche motivo, forse dovuto alla mancanza di sonno.  
Oltretutto i sospetti di Kaname lo mettevano a disagio spingendolo a tenere le distanze con l'esorcista ed era una cosa che non gli piaceva. Fino a quel momento era stato l'unico, oltre Tanuma ovviamente, con cui si era sentito libero di comportarsi senza farsi nessun... Beh, senza farsi _troppi_ problemi, si corresse.  
La situazione in cui si trovavano era già piuttosto inquietante senza dovervi aggiungere il timore di comportarsi nel modo sbagliato. Giusto, si rimproverò, aveva altro di più importante a cui pensare.  
-Sensei. Non hai trovato proprio alcuna traccia utile?-  
Il falso gatto stava bevendo dell'altro the, dopo aver finito tutti i wagashi.  
-No, ma sembra che cose piuttosto spiacevoli si stiano raccogliendo intorno a questo villaggio. Sorvolando la zona ho avuto conferma che si sta pianificando un jutsu decisamente malvagio da queste parti, posso percepirlo chiaramente.- Guardò il ragazzo sorbendo l'ultimo sorso -E potrebbe avere un effetto negativo anche sull'area circostante e su chiunque vi si trovi- s'interruppe vedendo Takashi scattare in piedi e dirigersi alla porta. Gli si aggrappò al maglione, bloccandolo. -Hey, dove stai andando?-  
-Sono preoccupato per Kaname e Natori-san. Non c'è neppure Hiiragi con loro.-  
Lo youkai sbuffò -Andrò io al tuo posto, quindi fai il bravo e aspetta qui. Il tuo avversario è umano, quel tuo ridicolo pugno non servirà.-  
-Ma...- tentò di protestare Natsume.  
-Intesi? Non aprire assolutamente questa porta finché non torno- ordinò lo youkai uscendo, forzando con un borbottio irritato la porta che sembrava incastrata.  
-D'accordo- si arrese il ragazzo -ma fai attenzione anche tu, Sensei.- L'ayakashi annuì avviandosi mentre Natsume richiudeva l'ingresso.  
-Cosa diavolo starà macchinando Matoba?- si chiese. Effetto su tutta la zona circostante... Forse qualcosa di peggio di quanto potevano immaginare?  
Un movimento attrasse la sua attenzione e alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra socchiusa. Un'ombra si era stagliata nitida oltre il vetro per un istante. Corse a chiuderne la sicura. "Un ayakashi? Mi è sembrato che qualcosa stesse spiando dall'esterno" pensò in ansia, girando la piccola leva che avrebbe bloccato la finestra.  
Si voltò di scatto sentendo un rumore provenire dall'altra camera. Si precipitò all'interno per controllare. La finestra era aperta e il pavimento bagnato.  
Il cuore gli balzò in petto "E' entrato qualcosa!" si rese conto nervosamente, arretrando. Avvertì una presenza alle sue spalle, ma non fece neppure in tempo a voltarsi che venne afferrato per i capelli e gettato a terra rudemente.  
Lo sconosciuto gli tirò dolorosamente la testa indietro e lo fissò con un ghigno astioso -Cosa stai cercando qui intorno, schifoso marmocchio? Se interferisci ancora non avrò pietà!- gli disse una voce femminile minacciosa, bassa e rauca.  
"E' una shiki di Matoba?" si chiese il ragazzo spaventato. -Lasciami! Lasciami andare!- gridò tentando di svincolarsi, ma l'ayakashi gli afferrò anche un braccio.  
-Qual'è il vostro obiettivo?- chiese Takashi osservandola -Usare un jutsu che potrebbe danneggiare ayakashi e umani... Cosa state cercando di fare?-  
Quella lo guardò con un sorriso di crudele soddisfazione -Visto che non desisti non ho altra scelta. Userò il tuo sangue come offerta per Matoba.-  
"Offerta?" pensò sconvolto Natsume.  
-Ora vieni- lo strattonò la youkai trascinandolo via.  
-Io non sono un ayakashi!- gridò ancora il ragazzo, cercando di opporsi mentre veniva trascinato fuori della stanza, nel corridoio.  
-Sì, ma sembri possedere un potere molto forte. Non so cosa tu sia, ma sono certa che sarai una leccornia per lui. Fino a ora ho raccolto solo sangue di basso livello. Ho bisogno di più sangue migliore, o forse del sangue di un umano con un grande potere. Ti ho tenuto d'occhio fin da quando siete entrati nel ristorante e speravo di poterti usare.-  
Una leccornia? Un'offerta? Natsume sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Doveva liberarsi! Vide l'insegna del magazzino subito prima di venirvi gettato dentro violentemente.  
"Che vuole fare?" pensò cercando di sollevarsi in fretta, ma la shiki era già sopra di lui, in mano qualcosa di affilato.  
-Ora, mi spiace, ma prenderò il tuo sangue. Per Matoba!-  
Il ragazzo le si gettò contro, scansandola con un pugno e si precipitò verso la porta con il cuore in gola. Si aggrappò alla maniglia, col timore di sentirsi di nuovo afferrare o colpire con quel coltello, ma riuscì a spalancare l'uscio e precipitarsi in corridoio prendendo a correre disperatamente.  
"Ha detto che vuole il sangue di un ayakashi di alto livello o di un uomo potente" pensò con angoscia. "Devo avvisarli! Sensei, Natori-san e Kaname sono in pericolo." Sebbene il suo ragazzo non avesse un potere molto forte, poteva comunque essere preso di mira e non aveva difese rispetto agli altri due.  
"Dove sono? Se non usciamo presto di qui Matoba ci prenderà!" Perché non riusciva a trovarli? Dov'erano?  
Svoltò un angolo e inciampò, cadendo pesantemente a terra. Si rese conto che le gambe gli tremavano per lo spavento e l'ansia, i battiti furiosi del suo cuore lo assordavano. Si sollevò in ginocchio, trafelato, aspettando di calmarsi un attimo.  
-Oh, sembra che ci imbattiamo l'uno nell'altro continuamente. Volevo giusto parlare con te.-  
La voce gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che proprio Matoba era in piedi davanti a lui, a pochi passi di distanza.  
-Non eri con un gatto ieri?- chiese l'esorcista con interesse, poi rivolto ai due seguaci che lo accompagnavano -Prendetelo- ordinò.  
Takashi scattò in piedi, iniziando a correre dalla parte opposta. Si guardò le spalle constatando con angoscia che gli inseguitori erano vicini. Troppo vicini.  
Riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé e fece appena in tempo a scorgere un'ombra prima che un dolore sordo gli esplodesse nella testa e la mente gli si oscurasse.  
Il corpo inerte del ragazzo stramazzò a terra.  
-Andiamo- disse con calma Matoba.  
Lo shiki che aveva sferrato il violento colpo a Natsume lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò via, svenuto.

_"…tu"  
"Non ti perdonerò"  
Poteva sentirle nel vento, parole di dolore.  
"Non ti perdonerò."  
Parole d'odio.  
"Come hai osato?"  
Parole di rabbia.  
"Come hai osato!"  
Parole di vendetta._

Il ragazzo sollevò lentamente le palpebre, sentendo ancora l'eco di quella voce piena di rancore che scemava.  
"Ancora quel sogno..." pensò. "Cosa può essere? Però quella voce era..." la mente cominciava a schiarirsi e gli sembrava di ricordare qualcosa.  
-Ti sei ripreso?-  
Natsume si riscosse; era seduto su una poltrona in una stanza sconosciuta.  
Si voltò verso la voce.  
Matoba, seduto alla scrivania con una penna in mano, lo osservava tranquillamente.  
Takashi si rese conto di avere i polsi legati con strisce di carta dipinte con strani simboli. Provò a strapparla, ma sembrava molto più robusta di carta normale.  
-Quel tipo di carta non può essere vista dalle persone comuni. Interessante, vero?- gli disse l'uomo -Ma certo la carta della casata Natori è ben più nota, dovresti chiedere a lui. Sei suo amico, no?- proseguì con sguardo ambiguo.  
-Perché stai facendo tutto questo?- chiese il ragazzo in tono ostile.  
L'uomo lo guardò senza mutare espressione, con uno strano sorriso freddo -Io non sto facendo niente. Li sto solo catturando per usarli come cibo per altri. Ma suppongo che tu, potendo vederli, non lo accetterai come un valido motivo.-  
Takashi sgranò gli occhi con orrore "Cibo... Usarli come cibo?" Rabbrividì e lo sguardo di quell'uomo si fece improvvisamente più sinistro.  
-Piuttosto, mi dispiace per il suo rozzo comportamento- riprese Matoba accennando con lo sguardo allo shiki dietro di sé -è ancora in allenamento. Però ho detto che volevo parlarti e tu sei corso via, ho _dovuto_ catturarti.-  
Natsume sentiva la paura crescere, ma doveva controllarsi. Non poteva farsi prendere dal panico, sebbene quel tizio lo inquietasse fin nel profondo. -Non hai più bisogno del mio sangue? Lo stavi prendendo agli ayakashi prima. Per cosa ti serve esattamente?-  
L'esorcista gli sorrise, in quel suo modo sgradevole che il ragazzo cominciava a conoscere. -Il sangue verrà usato per rompere un sigillo posto su un gigantesco ayakashi che spero di poter usare.- Aprì la finestra, lasciando entrare l'aria pungente -Da qui puoi vedere la parte di foresta dove si trova, laggiù- indicò. -E' piuttosto grosso e dorme lì. Lui è il mio obiettivo- riportò lo sguardo su Natsume -Se il sangue è buono, potrebbe svegliarsi più velocemente.-  
Le mani di Takashi tremavano per la rabbia -Tu non stai usando il tuo sangue. Tu... Lo stai rubando agli youkai che non hanno niente a che fare con tutto questo!- Non poteva lasciarlo continuare. Non poteva!  
-Se intendi ancora fare del male agli youkai di quest'area o a Natori-san o a Sensei o a Ka... O a chiunque altro, te lo impedirò!-  
Matoba lo guardò divertito -Cosa puoi fare tu, soltanto vedendoli?- commentò allungando la mano verso una tazza posata su un tavolino, ma la urtò facendola cadere in terra dove s'infranse.  
-Ah, l'ho fatto di nuovo. Scusa- commentò in tono neutro l'uomo.  
-Il tuo... Occhio destro è...- cominciò a chiedere, incerto, il ragazzo. Aveva visto quanto maldestramente l'uomo avesse mancato la presa. "E' perché ha un solo occhio?" si chiese con un moto di compassione.  
-Posso vedere. Questo tessuto- disse l'esorcista indicando la benda -è piuttosto trasparente. E' solo difficile calcolare le distanze quando sono distratto.-  
Natsume abbassò gli occhi un istante -Se tu puoi vedere allora perché indossi...-  
-Perché altrimenti il mio occhio verrebbe divorato- lo interruppe l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo rialzò lo guardò senza capire e l'esorcista spiegò.  
-Vedi, in passato c'è stato un appartenente alla stirpe Matoba che promise il suo occhio destro come compenso a un ayakashi in cambio della sua assistenza. Tuttavia, pare che alla fine non abbia mantenuto l'accordo. Da allora quello youkai prende di mira l'occhio destro del capo della famiglia Matoba.-  
Natsume aveva la gola secca. Quel tizio gli stava raccontando quelle cose con un sorriso tranquillo sul volto, e con il tono di voce di chi discorre di di semplici fatti quotidiani.  
L'uomo si avvicinò al ragazzo, posando una mano sul bracciolo della poltrona l'altra sulla benda. -Ho ancora il bulbo oculare, ma anche un'orribile cicatrice- proseguì. -Vuoi vederla?- gli chiese in tono più basso, piegandosi su di lui.  
Natsume vide la mano dell'esorcista iniziare a spostare la fascia, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo che continuava ad avvicinarsi. Il cuore prese a battergli furiosamente. Ma che voleva quel tizio?  
-Matoba-san posso parlarle un minuto?- chiese un uomo affacciatosi alla porta.  
L'esorcista si rialzò -Tornerò a breve per continuare la nostra chiacchierata e allora sarai tu a parlare- comunicò al ragazzo.  
-Io non parlerò! Quali che siano le circostanze, per favore, smetti di attaccare gli ayakashi per il loro sangue, altrimenti ti fermerò.-  
L'esorcista lo guardò enigmatico, con un sorriso quasi affabile, poi sul suo volto apparve un'espressione del tutto priva di scrupoli e la voce si fece pericolosamente minacciosa. -Devi usare quello che hai a disposizione. Io voglio solo un forte ayakashi per proteggere gli esseri umani.- Nuovamente si chinò verso Natsume, che lo guardava turbato. -Se ti preoccupi di te stesso, di essere disprezzato o del prezzo che devi pagare, allora non puoi stare in questo genere di affari- disse in un sibilo. -Non puoi fare niente. Aspetta qui, da bravo ragazzo- gli sussurrò quasi, avvicinandosi ancora. Takashi si ritrasse istintivamente verso lo schienale, senza accorgersi di una goccia di sudore che gli scivolava sul viso.  
L'uomo lo osservò un ultimo istante, poi si alzò e si avviò alla porta.  
Quando l'uscio si chiuse Takashi cercò di calmarsi. Quell'uomo gli dava veramente i brividi, c'era qualcosa in lui che lo inquietava profondamente, ma che non riusciva a spiegarsi con esattezza.  
"Non posso permettere che venga a sapere dello Yuujinchou" pensò angosciato. Inoltre, se in qualche modo gli avesse estorto l'informazione, sarebbe stato in pericolo anche Kaname che ora custodiva il prezioso libro.  
"Devo uscire subito di qui!" decise, guardandosi intorno. C'era un unico shiki a sorvegliarlo, e se solo avesse potuto liberarsi le mani sarebbe stato in grado di fuggire. Provò ancora a strappare la carta, a morderla, ma era inutile.  
Alla ricerca disperata di una soluzione lo sguardo gli si fermò sui frammenti acuminati della tazza. Allungò le braccia per prenderli, ma la sentinella sembrò intuire le sue intenzioni. Forse poteva farcela, ma aveva una sola possibilità prima che il rumore attirasse gli altri.  
Si gettò sui frammenti e nello stesso momento lo shiki si mosse per afferrarlo.

-…quindi le cose stanno in questo modo, Matoba-san, e...- ma l'uomo s'interruppe per l'improvviso trambusto che provenne dalla stanza a fianco.  
L'esorcista aprì la porta e vide il ragazzo sul davanzale della finestra che gli lanciò appena un'occhiata prima di lanciarsi fuori.  
Tentò di afferrarlo ma non fece in tempo e lo vide cadere tra i folti cespugli.  
-Matoba-san!- lo chiamò uno dei suoi seguaci. L'esorcista si voltò, guardando quello che aveva parlato indicare lo shiki sentinella a terra. -Matoba-san è... Stato battuto malamente e in un attimo. Incredibile. Ma chi è quel ragazzo?- chiese meravigliato.  
L'uomo gettò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra -Chissà... E' quello che stavo per chiedergli. Cercatelo- ordinò, sempre con la solita calma, ma gli altri si volsero in fretta per eseguire i suoi ordini.

Natsume tirò un sospiro di sollievo, districandosi dai rami del cespuglio che aveva attutito la caduta. -Pensavo di morire- mormorò lanciando un'occhiata alla finestra del terzo piano. Aveva ancora il cuore che batteva forte.  
-Eccolo! E' là sotto!-  
"Dannazione, mi hanno già visto" si alzò rapidamente e prese a fuggire.  
Matoba... Quel tizio oltre che spaventoso era pazzo! Sentiva ancora la sensazione sgradevole che aveva provato quando gli si era avvicinato per mostrargli la cicatrice. Provava una profonda repulsione per quell'uomo, ma scacciò il sentimento, concentrandosi su quanto gli aveva detto dei suoi piani. Un gigantesco ayakashi, una cerimonia di risveglio... "Posso ancora evitarlo?" si chiese con apprensione. Se quello spirito era davvero così potente, cosa sarebbe accaduto a tutti gli abitanti della zona, umani e youkai?  
Doveva trovarlo prima che quell'esorcista folle attuasse il suo piano. "Se seguo i miei sensi dovrei essere in grado di scoprire dov'è sigillato lo youkai" pensò. Corse, inoltrandosi nella foresta, lasciando che fosse l'istinto a guidarlo e, prima ancora di percepire qualcosa, prima ancora di averne un indizio, seppe che l'avrebbe trovato.

Aveva impiegato più tempo del previsto a verificare il quarto piano della ryokan ed era sceso al terzo da poco.  
Cominciò a percorrere il corridoio lentamente, sperando di udire o notare qualcosa di utile, ma il pensiero di quanto accaduto prima non lo lasciava in pace. Ancora non riusciva a credere di essersi fatto cogliere di sorpresa in quel modo da Natori. Più ci pensava e più se ne vergognava. Dannazione, per quanto l'altro fosse più grande e fisicamente più forte, lui era cintura nera!  
Ma forse anche l'esorcista conosceva qualche arte marziale, vista la tecnica con cui l'aveva bloccato, rendendogli impossibile muovere il torso e difficoltoso anche sferrare un calcio che potesse liberarlo con certezza. Era comunque certo che suo padre sarebbe stato in grado di ribaltare la situazione. Se anche si fosse distratto tanto da lasciare che qualcuno lo bloccasse, rifletté amaramente.  
Strinse i pugni. Forse avrebbe dovuto riprendere ad allenarsi più spesso e con più serietà. Natori a parte, e comunque anche con lui poteva tornare utile, se ora si trovavano alle prese con esseri umani era possibile che capitasse ancora in futuro. E il karate era una sua capacità che poteva servire.  
Si riscosse, tornando a concentrarsi sul problema attuale. Ormai aveva solo dieci minuti prima dell'incontro con Natori. Di tanto in tanto gli era parso di sentire qualcosa e si era fermato diverse volte per individuarne l'origine, ma in qualche modo la sensazione gli sfuggiva di continuo. Dovevano esserci certamente degli shiki di Matoba da qualche parte. Il punto era _dove_.  
Eppure a volte li percepiva più nitidamente, quindi teneva i sensi all'erta.  
Percorso metà di un corridoio si fermò. Di nuovo quella strana percezione oscillante. Ma non avrebbe saputo dire da dove provenisse o anche solo se fosse effettivamente a quel piano.  
Sospirò frustrato. In quel modo era inutile.  
Gli venne in mente l'assurda idea di bussare a ogni porta per farsi aprire e vedere se c'era Matoba, fingendo di aver sbagliato stanza. "No, è un piano idiota." si disse. Poi rammentò con orrore di avere con sé lo Yuujinchou. Strinse la borsa con ansia. No, assolutamente non avrebbe dovuto neppure incrociare quel tizio!  
Stava per voltarsi e tornare in stanza, arrendendosi, quando gli venne in mente un abbozzo d'idea.  
Ci rifletté seriamente. Era un po' azzardata come ipotesi e non sapeva neppure se avrebbe realmente potuto funzionare, ma più ci pensava e più gli sembrava plausibile.  
Decise di fare un tentativo.  
Si umettò le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, teso.  
Subito individuò una minuscola scia di energia spirituale che venne richiamata dalla sua consapevolezza e trascinò con sé l'energia circostante.  
Il ragazzo lasciò che gli fluttuasse intorno, tenendola a distanza. "E' assurdo, non può funzionare" si disse, in parte per calmare la tensione.  
Non aveva mai neppure pensato a un uso simile dell'energia, ma non credeva che fosse pericoloso. Se fosse stato attento, ovviamente.  
All'inizio dei suoi allenamenti aveva avuto bisogno di percepire un ayakashi per orientarsi nella ricerca di una fonte energetica, ora avrebbe provato a fare il contrario. Espandere la rete d'energia e provare a percepire, attraverso le sue maglie, la presenza di youkai o di shiki.  
Non ne era sicuro, ma se funzionava in un verso, avrebbe potuto funzionare anche nell'altro.  
Lasciò che la sua mente si accordasse con i movimenti sinuosi delle spire energetiche, intravedendone la struttura e gli intrecci e permettendo che la rete si espandesse per diversi metri.  
Un'increspatura. Una sensazione come di eco, ma in qualche modo fisico. Aveva davvero trovato qualcosa?  
Cercò di non farsi distrarre dall'eccitazione. Lievemente più distante sentì un'altra increspatura, ma la ignorò. Non poteva seguire due segnali e forse si era sbagliato, visto che la seconda traccia era subito scomparsa.  
Si concentrò sulla prima. Ora doveva lasciare che la sua mente esplorasse la fitta rete, senza toccare le maglie, per individuare la direzione di quell'eco. Era faticoso, per la concentrazione che richiedeva e Kaname procedette con cautela.  
Lentamente restrinse il campo d'attenzione a una porzione dritto davanti a lui, leggermente a sinistra...  
Eccolo! Il cuore gli balzò in petto. L'aveva trovato. Erano due. Due segnali identici, incompleti, sfuggenti, ma di cui in qualche modo poteva "vedere" il filo intrecciato alla rete d'energia.  
Si ritrasse con prudenza e soltanto quando nessun residuo energetico era rimasto intorno a lui si permise di esultare. -Ce l'ho fatta! Ce l'ho fatta sul serio!-  
Appoggiò le spalle alla parete per riprendere fiato. Era riuscito a utilizzare un controllo simile senza risentirne e senza averlo mai provato o neppure ipotizzato. Il cuore gli batteva rapido per l'eccitazione. Avrebbe voluto ridere tanta era l'euforia che sentiva.  
Doveva scendere e avvisare gli altri, ora sapeva qual'era la stanza!  
Si avviò per tornare indietro, quando sentì una porta, la porta di quella stessa stanza, aprirsi. Si gelò sul posto. Che l'avessero scoperto? Strinse i pugni sentendo rapidi passi correre nella sua direzione. Contrastò l'istinto di fuggire. Rimase immobile e alcuni uomini lo superarono correndo.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e proseguì per la sua strada, senza mostrare di affrettarsi.

Si era separato da Tanuma da poco, quando qualcosa gli piombò sulle spalle, facendolo barcollare. -Ma che...- Si voltò e vide Nyanko-sensei che si era accomodato su di lui. -Perché mi stai seguendo, gatto?-  
-Mmh, qui c'è una vista molto migliore- commentò quello per tutta risposta.  
-Ah, signore mi scusi ma non è consentito portare gatti- li informò una donna spuntando dall'ingresso.  
Natori le rivolse un sorriso di leggero, divertito stupore -Oh, ma guardi attentamente. Questo è chiaramente un animale di stoffa. Vede com'è grande e buffa la testa?-  
La donna si scusò, sorridendo per l'equivoco, sorriso che l'attore ricambiò con una certa fatica, visto che gli artigli dell'animale di stoffa gli erano penetrati in una spalla.  
Quando furono di nuovo soli lo youkai riprese -Sono venuto perché Natsume era preoccupato e stava sollevando un putiferio. Se hai da lamentarti prenditela con lui.-  
L'uomo sospirò. Non era mai del tutto a suo agio con lo youkai, ma continuò ad ascoltarlo.  
-Sembra che questo Matoba non sia che foriero di grane. Uno come lui è pericoloso. Usa gli ayakashi senza alcun timore, sfruttandoli anche come esca se ciò lo aiuta a raggiungere i suoi scopi, come quel corvo youkai che ha cercato l'aiuto di Natsume quando era ferito. Matoba non mostra pietà, soprattutto per gli ayakashi.-  
Natori sapeva quelle cose e non piacevano neppure a lui, per quanto non amasse gli youkai e non avesse mai esitato a esorcizzarli. Mai...? Beh, almeno fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Natsume, rifletté. Ora si rendeva conto di cominciare a valutare sempre più spesso soluzioni alternative.  
-Ora che ci penso, Natori, tu hai sempre degli ayakashi con te, ma oggi li hai lasciati indietro.-  
-Non c'è un significato particolare- rispose con indifferenza l'attore, chiedendosi lui stesso se fosse realmente così. -Ora rimpiango di non averli portati- disse comunque, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Proseguirono insieme l'ispezione.  
Stavano finendo di controllare il secondo piano, quando lo youkai alzò la testa di scatto.  
-Che c'è?- chiese l'esorcista, lanciando occhiate intorno.  
-Uhm... Strano. Davvero strano. Per un attimo ho percepito come se qualcosa mi stesse cercando, ma appena ho nascosto maggiormente il mio potere è scomparso.-  
L'attore lo guardò -Qualcosa che ti cercava? Che vuoi dire? Un ayakashi?-  
-No. Non capisco- disse con sguardo serio il falso gatto.  
Altri problemi? Si chiese Natori. -Sarà meglio tornare da Natsume. ormai anche Tanuma avrà finito l'ispezione.-  
Quando giunsero in vista della stanza l'uomo sussultò. -Accidenti! Avevo incollato un talismano alla porta, ma si è rotto quando sei uscito- disse allo youkai in tono teso.  
-Ecco perché la porta era bloccata- rifletté il falso gatto.  
-Cosa farai se è entrato qualcosa, gatto?- gli chiese l'uomo fissando nervosamente l'ingresso.  
-E' colpa tua per aver usato un talismano così pietoso che può essere rotto da un gatto, idiota!-  
-Maledizione, oggi non ne va bene una- imprecò l'esorcista allungando un braccio per aprire.  
-Cosa non va bene?- chiese Tanuma arrivato in quel momento, poi notò il talismano. -Oh, no...- sussurrò precipitandosi nella stanza.  
-Takashi!- gridò.  
-Natsume siamo tornati- gli fece eco l'uomo, ma notò subito delle tracce d'acqua venire dall'esterno. "E' entrato qualcosa!"  
-Takashi?- il ragazzo moro era nella camera da letto, ma sembrava che l'altro non ci fosse. Natori controllò il bagno, ma era vuoto anch'esso.  
-Non c'è!- esclamò bianco in volto Kaname.  
-Questo è un brutto segno...- mormorò l'attore, anch'egli in ansia.  
-L'hanno preso- commentò lo youkai con sguardo torvo, esplicitando il pensiero di tutti.  
Tanuma scattò verso la porta, ma l'uomo gli afferrò un braccio -Dove diavolo pensi di andare? Non sappiamo dov'è!-  
-Io lo so! So dov'è Matoba! Lasciami!- urlò il ragazzo in preda all'agitazione, liberandosi con uno strattone e correndo via.  
-Tanuma!- l'esorcista e lo youkai lo seguirono. -Fermalo, gatto!- gli disse l'uomo.  
-Non darmi ordini tu!- ribatté quello, lanciandosi comunque verso Kaname, che colpì con una testata alla schiena gettandolo a terra.  
-Mi spiace per la brutalità, ma non ti fermavi- gli disse l'ayakashi, quando Tanuma lo guardò con astio.  
-Ma che fai? Dobbiamo andare a salvarlo!- gridò mentre si rialzava, ma l'esorcista gli si parò davanti.  
-Che diavolo stai facendo tu! Pensi di irrompere nella stanza di Matoba e portare semplicemente via Natsume? Avrà ayakashi e umani ai suoi ordini, credi di potercela fare?-  
Kaname stava per ribattere ma si fermò, ingoiando le parole. Fece un profondo respiro e tentò di calmarsi -V-va bene. Hai ragione- ammise. -Matoba è al terzo piano, corridoio a est, ultima stanza sulla sinistra.-  
L'uomo era stupito, ma non c'era tempo per le spiegazioni -D'accordo. Andiamo, ma con attenzione. Cerchiamo prima di capire quanta gente c'è con lui, poi ci regoleremo di conseguenza.-  
-Di shiki ce ne sono due e alcuni umani sono usciti di corsa, non so altro. Forse però non ne sono rimasti molti.-  
-Meglio. Sbrighiamoci.-  
Salirono rapidamente le scale e si avvicinarono fino ad alcuni metri dalla porta, ma nessuno di loro sentì presenze spirituali. L'uomo si accostò per cogliere eventuali rumori, ma tutto sembrava tranquillo.  
Non gli piaceva. Mise la mano sulla porta e la fece scorrere appena, gettando un'occhiata all'interno. Vuota. Entrò, comunque circospetto.  
Gli altri due lo raggiunsero. -Sei certo che fosse questa la stanza?- chiese al ragazzo.  
-Sì- confermò Kaname guardandosi intorno con inquietudine.  
-C'era- confermò lo youkai mostrando un frammento di carta ben noto.  
-Andiamo!- disse secco l'attore.  
Scesero nella hall e chiesero di Matoba. Ormai la prudenza era perfettamente inutile.  
-Oh, Matoba-sama? Si, soggiornava al terzo piano, ma è appena andato via.-  
Rimasero impietriti.  
-Va bene, andiamo a cercarli fuori.-  
Tornarono a prendere le giacche e uscirono velocemente dalla ryokan.  
-E' stato rapido- si scurì in volto l'attore.  
-Accidenti, siamo stati lasciati indietro- fece lo youkai preoccupato. Poi, rivolto all'esorcista, con rabbia -Fino a ora ti consideravo solo un imbroglione, ma hai dimostrato di essere anche un fallito. Fallito d'un Natori!-  
-Ma senti chi parla! Tu, razza di inutile gatto…-  
-Piantatela! Dobbiamo trovarlo!- s'intromise Kaname.  
L'uomo respirò a fondo -Sì, credo sia meglio usare le mie bambole di carta- disse estraendo delle sagome ritagliate. Stava per pronunciare l'incantesimo, ma si bloccò, incerto.  
-Che c'è adesso?- chiese lo youkai spazientito.  
L'esorcista lo guardò di traverso -E' che Matoba conosce i miei messaggeri di carta, ho paura di metterlo sull'avviso e magari nuocere a Natsume. Ma suppongo non ci sia altro modo- terminò.  
-No, aspetta- intervenne Kaname. -Forse... Forse posso provare io.-  
Uomo e youkai lo fissarono increduli -Tu? A fare cosa?-  
Tanuma spiegò -Io, posso provare a rintracciare gli shiki. L'ho fatto anche prima, mentre cercavo Matoba. Ho potuto sentirli chiaramente. Se... Se riesco a individuare loro, dovrebbero esserci anche Matoba e Takashi, no?-  
-Tanuma-kun, so che puoi percepirli. Posso farlo anch'io e anche il gatto. Ma sono troppo lontani, visto che noi non li sentiamo. E certo tu non puoi pensare di...-  
-No! Posso spingermi oltre. Posso allargare la percezione. Non so quanto, ma… Lasciami provare.-  
L'uomo lo guardò perplesso. Cosa voleva dire "allargare la percezione"? Che voleva fare? Osservò con attenzione gli occhi scuri che lo guardavo seriamente e infine annuì.  
Lo youkai era attento.  
Tanuma chiuse gli occhi, rintracciando l'energia e ripeté lo stesso procedimento usato poco prima.  
Niente.  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra. Che fossero effettivamente troppo lontani?  
Lasciò che altra energia si aggiungesse, aumentando l'ampiezza della sfera, ma ancora non sentiva niente.  
"Takashi..." Doveva trovarlo.  
Il respiro iniziava ad accelerare. Non aveva mai lasciato che tanta energia tutta insieme lo circondasse.  
Doveva fare un'attenzione estrema a non sfiorarla minimamente, ma poteva farcela.  
Lasciò che la sua consapevolezza dilagasse senza limiti nell'ambiente circostante, attirando nuove spire energetiche e creando una sfera del raggio di parecchie decine di metri.  
Ansimava. "Perché non sento ancora niente?" Provò ad aumentare ancora, ma gocce di sudore gl'imperlarono il viso. Era al limite, non poteva fare altro. Era stato inutile.  
Stava per disperderla quando, distante, in una delle spire esterne percepì finalmente qualcosa. Però per individuarne la direzione doveva spingere la mente nella rete.  
Deglutì. Se solo l'avesse sfiorata, per quanto era ampia ora...  
Si fece avanti, con cautela, lentamente, evitando i movimenti sinuosi dell'energia. Non poteva arrivare ai margini della rete, neppure a metà, ma si spinse fin dove riuscì.  
I muscoli iniziarono a tremargli. Doveva ritrarsi. Stava perdendo la concentrazione per lo sforzo, ma aveva più o meno capito dove andare. Era un eco molto più debole di quello fuori dalla stanza di Matoba, e in qualche modo si rese conto che gli shiki non erano già più in quel punto, ma era come se una lievissima traccia fosse rimasta. Aveva potuto scorgerla, perché la conosceva avendola sentita da poco, ma comprese che in caso contrario l'avrebbe ignorata, non l'avrebbe neppure notata.  
Non aveva mai pensato che l'energia spirituale potesse essere usata in quel modo.  
Certamente la traccia residua si sarebbe dissipata in brevissimo tempo, ma poteva continuare a seguirla se fossero stati abbastanza rapidi.  
Gli ci volle qualche minuto per disperdere tutta la sfera e alla fine cadde in ginocchio, ansimando.  
-Tanuma, tutto a posto?- L'attore gli si avvicinò. Non aveva ben compreso che cosa avesse fatto il ragazzo, ma poco a poco aveva sentito una forte energia spirituale circondarli.  
-S-sono andati... Verso la foresta. Laggiù- indicò trionfante il ragazzo, gli occhi lucenti di soddisfazione -Posso farlo. Posso seguirli!-  
-Tu... Fai un uso insolito del potere spirituale- commentò l'uomo -Come fai?-  
-N-non lo so- rispose il ragazzo mentre riprendeva fiato -E' come seguire un filo in una rete. Lo posso trovare, anche se è lontano, se l'ho sentito in precedenza. Anche se il filo non... Non fa parte della rete. E' estraneo a essa... Ma vi è collegato, almeno per un po'- terminò con difficoltà.  
All'uomo non era molto chiaro il discorso, ma non aveva tempo di approfondire. -Riesci a camminare?- chiese poi, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Kaname annuì e si avviarono.  
"Quindi era lui anche prima" pensò Nyanko-sensei. Lo youkai aveva schermato completamente il suo potere appena aveva compreso cosa volesse fare il ragazzo, per non interferire, ma quell'uso così imprudente della sua capacità lo preoccupava. "Dovrò fare un discorsetto anche a lui, quando questa storia sarà finita" decise. "Stupidi mocciosi umani!".  
Ogni tanto si fermavano per controllare la direzione ma Tanuma riusciva a creare una sfera di sempre minore ampiezza. Volendo avrebbe potuto anche allargarla, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di arginarla e quello era il problema reale. Doveva diminuirla di volta in volta, aumentando in tal modo le soste, che lo esaurivano sempre più, in un circolo vizioso che lo frustrava. In più era da un po' che tutti loro avvertivano la presenza di un potente ayakashi, ma senza riuscire a identificarne la fonte, tanto il suo potere sembrava distribuito su un'ampia zona. E anche questo gli stava creando ulteriori problemi. Le fitte alla testa si andavano intensificando e cominciava a sentirsi veramente troppo stanco.  
Si fermarono di nuovo, incerti. L'esorcista si voltò verso il ragazzo -Pensi di farcela ancora?- gli chiese accigliato, avendo notato già da un po' il suo pallore.  
-S-sì- rispose il ragazzo riprendendo a scandagliare l'ambiente circostante. Vagamente, appena percettibili a quella distanza, ma li trovò ancora.  
-Sono... Là- indicò. Stava per fare un passo, ma barcollò quando la foresta sfocò alla sua vista. L'esorcista lo sostenne, ma Kaname si scostò, irritato -Ce la faccio!-  
Percorsero un altro tratto di strada, poi dovettero fermarsi un'altra volta.  
L'attore osservò il ragazzo. Era pallido e ansimava. Non poteva chiederglielo ancora. Tirò fuori le sagome di carta rigirandole tra le dita. Si morse le labbra; se Matoba avesse saputo che erano vicini... Non sapeva bene cosa volesse da Natsume, ma certo avrebbe preso provvedimenti.  
-Per favore Natori-san.-  
L'esorcista si voltò verso Kaname.  
-Ti prego, posso farcela. Forse non per molto ancora, ma... Spero... Spero che basti.-  
-Ne sei certo?- gli chiese l'attore, scettico.  
-Sì.-  
-Tz, deboli ragazzini umani- commentò il falso gatto. Tanuma lo guardò un istante, poi gli sorrise. Sapeva che era il modo dello youkai di mostrare preoccupazione. Lo aveva visto spesso comportarsi in quel modo con Takashi.  
-Va bene, Tanuma-kun- l'uomo non era molto convinto, ma era il metodo più sicuro per evitare di dar modo al nemico di preparare trappole.  
Kaname annuì e senza perdere altro tempo formò di nuovo la sfera, sentendo rapidamente le sue forze diminuire. Con disappunto però stavolta non trovò niente. Almeno un poco doveva provare ad ampliarla. Raccolse tutte le energie che ancora aveva per arginare le spire intorno a sé e allargò la rete.  
Eccoli! I due di prima. Li aveva ritrovati. Più un altro. Erano abbastanza vicini. Finalmente...  
Sentì di non farcela più e disperse la rete il più rapidamente possibile. Gli si oscurò la vista e le gambe gli cedettero.  
-Tanuma!- L'esorcista afferrò il ragazzo prima che cadesse. Aveva visto i suoi occhi appannarsi e l'espressione farsi vacua.  
-Hey, Tanuma! Tanuma!- lo chiamò scuotendolo.  
Kaname sollevò appena le palpebre -Da quella parte. Aiutatelo- sussurrò indicando la direzione.  
-Non preoccuparti, lo troveremo.-  
Il ragazzo increspò le labbra in un debole sorriso e lasciò che l'uomo lo sistemasse sotto un albero con la schiena posata al tronco. L'esorcista gli aprì la giacca e gli mise sul petto un talismano, poi la richiuse.  
-Spero sia sufficiente- mormorò, poi gli fece un cenno e riprese l'inseguimento, insieme allo youkai.  
Kaname li vide andare via e chiuse gli occhi. "Devo soltanto riposare un poco" pensò. Aveva accumulato intorno a sé troppa energia in troppo poco tempo e ne era rimasto intossicato comunque, sebbene non l'avesse neppure sfiorata. "Sono uno sciocco... Avrei dovuto chiedere a Ponta altre di quelle bacche", ma i suoi pensieri si fecero sfumati, finché scivolarono nell'oscurità.

Natori si fermò. Qualcosa si era mosso. Vide un'ombra a una ventina di metri davanti a loro. Era di spalle e certamente non li aveva notati, ma lui l'aveva riconosciuta.  
-Ci mancava lei, maledizione!-  
Anche lo youkai aveva visto la donna prima che sparisse oltre dei fitti cespugli e l'espressione sul volto dell'esorcista non gli piaceva per niente.

Natsume aspettò che i due shiki affiancati passassero, poi uscì da dietro i cespugli e riprese a correre. Temeva ce ne fossero altri a seguirlo, ma gli era difficile determinarlo a causa dell'energia dello spirito sigillato che sembrava circondare ogni cosa.  
Come a dimostrazione dei suoi timori, uno shiki sbucò improvvisamente dietro di lui. Il ragazzo si fermò, voltandosi per affrontarlo. -Scusa- gli disse tra i denti, mentre gli sferrava un colpo con un bastone di cui s'era armato da un po'. Lo shiki cadde, sconfitto.  
Non gli piaceva colpirli in quel modo, ma non poteva fare altro.  
Riprese a correre verso l'origine dell'immensa energia.  
Strinse il bastone. Cominciava a non avere più sensibilità alle mani per il freddo. Era senza giacca e nonostante stesse correndo sentiva gli arti intorpiditi. Per fortuna aveva smesso di piovere ben prima che sfuggisse a Matoba. "Almeno non c'è neve" pensò, visto che in tal caso lo avrebbero ripreso subito seguendo le sue impronte.  
Improvviso spuntò un braccio dal terreno accanto a lui e gli afferrò una caviglia. Fece appena in tempo a vedere il grosso buco tra le rocce da cui l'arto era sbucato, che vi venne trascinato dentro, precipitando.  
Urtò le pareti e cadde pesantemente sul suolo roccioso sottostante.  
Si rialzò in fretta nonostante fosse stordito e dolorante per la caduta e guardò verso l'alto "Devo essere caduto da là" constatò, vedendo la luce che filtrava dall'apertura a circa tre metri sopra di lui. Osservò l'ambiente circostante "Una caverna...?"  
Ricordò la mano che l'aveva afferrato. Chiunque fosse stato doveva essere ancora lì, pensò scrutando intorno. Si voltò, percependo una presenza alle sue spalle. Si scansò un istante prima di venire nuovamente afferrato e con sconforto riconobbe la shiki di Matoba.  
-Stai facendo un gran baccano qui intorno, moccioso. E visto che non smetti d'infastidirmi, non posso fare altro che usarti come sacrificio.-  
A Natsume la sua voce suonava stranamente familiare e non perché avesse già tentato di catturarlo nella sua stanza...  
-Non ti lascerò fare ancora come vuoi- le rispose, pensando a come fermarla.  
Ma quella si avvicinò, lentamente -Se non ci sbrighiamo lui verrà- gli sussurrò, roca.  
"Lui? Intende Matoba?" si chiese Takashi, arretrando d'un passo.  
Improvvisamente la donna gli si avventò contro, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca piegata in un ghigno. Troppo tardi Natsume vide che stringeva in mano un'arma appuntita e che mirava alla sua gola.  
Si schermò con le braccia, conscio che sarebbe stato inutile.  
Nyanko-sensei apparve fulmineo davanti a lui e irradiò la luce per esorcizzare gli ayakashi.  
Semi accecato dal chiarore il ragazzo poté comunque vedere che sulla donna non aveva avuto alcun effetto.  
La shiki si apprestò di nuovo a colpirli. -Sensei!- gridò Takashi, afferrando lo youkai e piegandosi su di lui per proteggerlo col proprio corpo, serrando gli occhi.  
Udì la lama cozzare contro qualcosa. -Stai indietro Natsume!- gli urlò la voce dell'attore.  
Sollevò le palpebre -Natori-san...-  
L'uomo, che aveva bloccato la lama con un bastone, aveva un'espressione furiosa che il ragazzo non gli aveva mai visto prima.  
-Che diavolo stai facendo?- gridò Natori con rabbia alla donna, respingendola con violenza.  
-La mia luce non funziona...?- si chiese accigliato lo youkai tra le braccia del suo protetto.  
-Sensei, la voce di questa persona è...-  
L'ayakashi lo guardò, perplesso.  
-E' lei....- proseguì il ragazzo -le intenzioni maligne che provenivano dal frammento di maschera nella mia stanza e... La voce che ho sentito in quei sogni. Lei non è uno shiki.- Poi, rivolto alla donna -Tu sei umana?- le chiese turbato.  
-Esatto- rispose quella con una luce vendicativa nello sguardo.  
-Un'esperta utilizzatrice d'incantesimi. Era nel mio stesso giro d'affari- disse l'esorcista continuando a tenerla d'occhio.  
-Cosa?- Takashi gli lanciò un'occhiata -Allora... Quella che ha creato gli shiki e attaccato gli youkai era lei? Non è... Possibile...- Natsume era incredulo. Non Matoba-san, quindi?  
-Era nel tuo stesso giro?- domando Nyanko-sensei.  
L'attore annuì -Un suo particolare shiki è stato divorato da un ayakashi di Matoba. Ho sentito che dopo l'evento si è ritirata.-  
-Un suo shiki... Divorato?- ora Takashi comprendeva il sogno e il dolore, la tristezza e la rabbia di cui era intriso.  
La donna rise, accendendo una lanterna posata a terra -Esatto. E' per questo sto raccogliendo il sangue. Così da poter far divorare a mia volta quell'uomo! Matoba!- disse con tanto odio, crudeltà e brama di vendetta che la voce le si deformò.  
Natsume poteva sentire l'intensità di quei sentimenti e vederli negli occhi folli della donna; ne provò disgusto, ma anche un'istintiva pietà. Strinse maggiormente a sé Nyanko-sensei.  
La luce della lampada proiettò una strana ombra che il ragazzo colse di sfuggita. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi alla vista del gigantesco, immenso ayakashi sigillato nella roccia alle sue spalle.  
Era legato da corde rese sacre da numerosi o-fuda che gli bloccavano gli arti e il torso.  
"Non può neppure muovere la testa perché è incastrata nella pietra..." notò, non riuscendo a impedirsi di provare dispiacere per lui.  
All'espressione sgomenta di Natsume anche l'esorcista gettò una rapida occhiata indietro, pur mantenendo l'attenzione sulla donna, e alla vista di quella creatura strinse il bastone fino a sbiancare le nocche.  
-Sensei, dov'è Kaname?- chiese in un sussurro Takashi.  
-Stai tranquillo, ci aspetta nella foresta.-  
Il ragazzo annuì, sollevato.  
-Guarda Natsume- indicò lo youkai -C'è un cerchio di risveglio dipinto qui a terra con il centro sotto l'ayakashi.-  
Takashi osservò il complicato disegno tracciato al suolo e vide qualcosa su un lato -Giare?- notò perplesso.  
-Sì, probabilmente contenenti il sangue raccolto. Ma per un risveglio non è abbastanza- aggiunse il falso gatto.  
-Infatti- confermò la donna con una risata sgradevole. -Ho appositamente cercato un ayakashi che potesse interessare a Matoba, assetato di potere com'è. Nel prendere il sangue degli youkai ho dato volutamente spettacolo, in modo che le voci lo raggiungessero e venisse a controllare. E quando arriverà...- la donna fece una pausa, come pregustasse il momento -Risveglierò lo youkai e lo farò sbranare!-  
-Come vendetta per il tuo shiki?- le chiese con sguardo ancora irato Natori -Gli ayakashi che usi nel nostro tipo di lavoro sono...-  
-Solo strumenti?- lo interruppe l'incantatrice sorridendo e poi guardandolo con disprezzo -Quello per me non lo era- affermò.  
-Questa non è una scusa! Non puoi coinvolgere degli innocenti nella tua vendetta!- l'uomo era furente. Se solo fosse giunto con un istante di ritardo adesso Natsume sarebbe morto, la gola lacerata da quella pazza!  
-Non m'importa se non capisci- ribatté la donna -Matoba dovrebbe arrivare presto e io non ho ancora sangue sufficiente. Prendilo!- ordinò.  
L'esorcista si voltò appena in tempo per bloccare uno shiki che stava per trafiggere Natsume alle spalle e contemporaneamente gli afferrò la mano per scansarlo.  
-Natori-san!- gridò il ragazzo spaventato, ma l'uomo colpì con forza lo spirito, sconfiggendolo.  
L'attore fece un cenno a Takashi e ne notò il volto pallido. Doveva portarlo via di lì! Era diventato un bersaglio e non avrebbe potuto sperare di proteggerlo a lungo se fossero stati attaccati da più parti.  
La risata della donna echeggiò tra le rocce -E' inutile Natori. Ne ho molti altri- disse estraendo numerose maschere di carta dipinta da cui presero vita diversi shiki.  
L'attore strinse i denti.  
-Dobbiamo finirla con questa storia!- esclamò Nyanko-sensei assumendo la sua forma originale e afferrando con i denti uno spirito che si stava avvicinando al suo protetto. -Volgare feccia- commentò disgregandolo.  
-Sensei...- Takashi si sentì sollevato a vederlo in quell'aspetto.  
"Poteva anche decidersi prima!" pensò Natori con stizza, abbattendone un altro.  
-Tz, eliminerò questi pupazzi d'ombra in un lampo- disse Madara, addentandone un secondo.  
Nella confusione Natsume ne vide altri due poco distanti cadere sconfitti, abbattuti da precisi colpi di freccia al centro delle loro maschere.  
"Frecce?" si guardò intorno per individuarne l'origine e ne vide arrivare una diretta contro il suo guardiano. -Sensei!- urlò gettandosi tra lo youkai e il dardo.  
La freccia lo colpì di striscio al braccio e si conficcò tra la folta pelliccia di Madara tra la base del collo e la spalla.  
-Natsume!- gridò l'attore vedendolo cadere.  
Matoba si fece avanti, rischiarato dalla luce della lampada -Oh, che gesto scortese da parte mia- sorrise. Aveva in mano un arco lungo e una faretra in spalla. -C'erano ayakashi ovunque, quindi non ho potuto discriminare bene- spiegò, puntando poi lo sguardo sul ragazzo a terra. -Lui l'ha coperto, quindi quello youkai è ai suoi ordini? Notevole.-  
A Natori colò una goccia di sudore sul viso. Ora sarebbe stato veramente difficile uscirne.  
Avrebbe voluto andare da Natsume, ma non osava distogliere apertamente l'attenzione dagli altri due esorcisti.  
Madara sembrava non aver risentito del colpo e stava minacciosamente tenendo d'occhio il nuovo arrivato, ma l'attore temeva fosse una condizione provvisoria e che a breve sarebbe crollato. Neppure lui poteva resistere a lungo a quelle frecce.  
Takashi sentiva delle voci, ma non riusciva a seguirne le parole. La ferita gli bruciava tremendamente, come se del fuoco gli stesse consumando i lembi di carne lacerata. Si strinse il braccio, cercando di non gridare.  
Matoba proseguì, conversando tranquillamente -Volevo scoprire la posizione di quest'essere- fece, lanciando uno sguardo allo spirito sigillato -quindi ho seguito quelle specie di youkai mascherati, facendoli pedinare dai miei, che però non sono tornati, quindi ne ho lasciato qualcuno a vagare liberamente fin quando ho trovato questa caverna. Ora, per decidere se posso usare questo spirito, devo farlo muovere un po' in giro- terminò in tono pratico.  
Natsume soffocò un lamento che non sfuggì a Madara. Quando vide l'espressione sofferente del suo protetto, il suo volto sudato, s'infuriò.  
-Ragazzo- tuonò rivolto a Matoba -Impara a stare al tuo posto- disse strappandosi via il dardo con le fauci e preparandosi ad attaccare l'esorcista.  
Takashi socchiuse gli occhi alla voce conosciuta, mentre il dolore iniziò lentamente a diminuire.  
Vide grosse gocce di sangue cadere dal corpo del suo guardiano e si sollevò a sedere. -Sensei! Sensei calmati!-  
Lo youkai si voltò verso di lui.  
-Sensei, non muoverti così tanto. Stai sanguinando, allargherai la ferita!- gli disse Takashi in tono severo per la preoccupazione.  
La donna osservò gli occhi di quel ragazzo, colmi di sincera apprensione per il suo youkai e scosse la testa -E' troppo tardi. Per tutto- mormorò con un sorriso di scherno.  
L'attore si accostò a Takashi -Natsume, stai bene?-  
-Sì, non è niente. E' più importante Sensei, lui...- s'interruppe, vedendo che la sua guardia del corpo stava per balzare su Matoba.  
-Sensei!- gli gridò, ordinandogli disperatamente, ma con tono deciso, di fermarsi.  
Lo youkai avrebbe voluto dilaniare le viscere di quell'arrogante esorcista che aveva ferito il ragazzo, ma ubbidì.  
Riprese la forma consueta e si portò accanto al suo protetto. -Ti sei salvato la vita Matoba.-  
-Vuoi ritirarti? Che noioso- commentò con rammarico l'uomo abbassando l'arco che aveva tenuto pronto in mano.  
Natsume ebbe la sgradevole certezza che Matoba stesse aspettando, sperando quasi, l'attacco di Nyanko-sensei e sentì lo stomaco contrarsi.  
Riportò lo sguardo sul falso gatto -Ah! Sensei, stai sanguinando ancora!-  
-Non ti agitare tanto solo per un po' di sangue- minimizzò quello, iniziando a leccarsi la ferita.  
L'attore esaminò il braccio di Takashi. -Natsume tu come ti senti? Sei un tale imprudente...-  
-Mi dispiace, ma guarda, non sanguina più. Invece Sensei, lui ne ha perso così tanto- disse angosciato, guardando le grosse macchie scure in terra.  
Sgranò gli occhi. Le macchie si stavano muovendo?  
L'attore e lo stesso youkai guardavano attoniti il sangue serpentiforme strisciare al suolo.  
-S-sensei.... Tu sei veramente uno youkai?- gli chiese inquieto il ragazzo.  
-Idiota! Sarebbe terrificante se avessi roba simile che si contorce dentro di me. Dev'essere un incantesimo!-  
-Un incantesimo?- Takashi era perplesso.  
-Natsume! Il sangue sta uscendo dalle giare. E' lei che sta recitando la formula- gli disse l'esorcista.  
Takashi vide con orrore le scure spire che avevano preso a strisciare sul corpo dell'ayakashi sigillato, entrando nella sua bocca.  
-Merda! Con quello del gatto il sangue è sufficiente a risvegliarlo- imprecò l'attore.  
Natsume lanciò un'occhiata a Matoba, che aveva assunto una posa di tranquilla attesa nell'osservare l'evolversi della situazione. "Che l'abbia fatto di proposito? Ha detto di voler testare l'ayakashi, quindi potrebbe aver volontariamente colpito Nyanko-sensei?"  
-Stai indietro, Natsume. Questo gigante ha intenzioni decisamente maligne- lo ammonì il falso gatto facendosi avanti.  
Ma la precisazione era inutile, anche Takashi sentiva il potere tremendo dello spirito e le sue intenzioni erano evidenti dallo sguardo, ora visibile dal momento che aveva già liberato la testa dalla pietra.  
La donna rise compiaciuta -Sono io che ho raccolto il sangue e disegnato il cerchio per il tuo risveglio. Obbedisci al mio ordine e divora quest'uomo!- ordinò indicando l'esorcista armato d'arco.  
Matoba non mutò la sua espressione di curioso interesse e rimase immobile.  
L'enorme spirito portò lo sguardo sull'incantatrice e allargò la bocca in un ghigno di soddisfazione emettendo versi gutturali. Alzò una mano.  
-Attenta!- gridò Natsume lanciandosi verso di lei.  
Lo spirito fu più veloce e la colpì gettandola a terra. Poi cominciò a tirare le funi per spezzare i sigilli che ancora lo legavano facendo crollare pezzi di roccia.  
Più volte Natsume e Natori rischiarono di essere colpiti dai suoi movimenti incontrollati, ma il ragazzo riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla donna e la scosse. -Stai bene? Riprenditi.- Lanciò un'occhiata intorno e osservò con angoscia Nyanko-sensei barcollare e accasciarsi al terra. -Sensei!-. Stava per correre da lui quando udì la voce di Matoba.  
-Questo è davvero seccante- sentenziò, guardando con sdegno la donna svenuta -Trasferire le sue emozioni in uno youkai che si sta risvegliando è un atto insensato. In questo modo non potrà più essere usato. E' inutile restare- disse dando le spalle al gruppetto.  
-Aspetta!- gli gridò Natsume con rabbia. Detestava quell'uomo e il disprezzo che mostrava per chiunque.  
-Ignoralo- gli fece l'attore, avvicinatosi per controllare le condizioni dell'incantatrice. -Questo posto è pericoloso, dobbiamo andarcene, ma non posso lasciare l'ayakashi libero. Proverò a sigillarlo di nuovo, tu intanto esci di qui e...-  
-Ti aiuterò!- lo interruppe il ragazzo -Se siamo in due avremo maggiori probabilità di farcela, giusto?-  
Natori valutò la proposta. Non era certo di potercela fare da solo e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dissuaderlo facilmente.  
Senza attendere la risposta il ragazzo si diresse verso il falso gatto -Sensei...- mormorò prendendolo delicatamente in braccio. Lo youkai era completamente inerte e questo aumentò la sua ansia. Non l'aveva mai visto ridotto in quelle condizioni, totalmente indifeso. Lo portò nell'angolo dove l'attore aveva adagiato la donna. -Resta qui, Sensei- gli disse, accarezzandolo. "Per una volta sarò io a proteggerti."  
Lo lasciò per raggiungere Natori che aveva iniziato a disegnare un circolo in terra.  
Lo spirito era ancora imbrigliato in alcuni dei sigilli, ma se ne sarebbe sbarazzato a breve.

-Matoba, com'è? Puoi usarlo?- chiese una voce femminile.  
-Nanase- la accolse l'esorcista, che stava osservando i preparativi degli altri due -No, non può articolare parole, quindi non può stipulare il contratto. E' troppo potente per usarlo in un jutsu e soprattutto ha troppa malizia- terminò, guardando anche l'ultimo talismano che tratteneva lo youkai spezzarsi.  
-Pazienza- commentò la donna, poi vide l'uomo e il ragazzo nella caverna -Oh, è Natori. Gli avevo dato qualche amichevole consiglio, ma sembra non aver compreso. E' imbarazzante, avrei dovuto essere più incisiva- disse costernata.  
-Sembra che voglia sigillarlo- la informò Matoba, ignorando le sue scuse.  
-Sigillarlo? Che assurdità. La sua vita sarà in pericolo se fallisce, com'è probabile. Possono tentare di bloccarlo, ma sarà inutile. E' troppo potente.- La donna conosceva le capacità dell'attore, ma per quanto fosse bravo non poteva sperare di riuscire nell'impresa con quello youkai. Forse se avesse tentato di distruggerlo avrebbe avuto almeno una possibilità.  
Matoba non distolse lo sguardo dagli eventi -Non è detto e comunque sono interessato a quel ragazzo e al suo gatto.-

Natori, inginocchiato al limitare del circolo teneva una delle giare, scelta come contenitore provvisorio per quello youkai, al centro. Iniziò a recitare un incantesimo.  
Quello era il segnale. Natsume si avvicinò allo spirito che sembrava stesse valutando se distruggere la parete rocciosa per uscire. Raccolse una pietra e la lanciò colpendolo. L'ayakashi si voltò e lo vide. Ghignò e gli si avventò contro.  
"Bene!" pensò Takashi fuggendo, sperando che continuasse a seguirlo fino al circolo. Doveva solo condurlo fin lì, poi l'esorcista l'avrebbe rinchiuso nel contenitore.  
"Ci sono quasi!" si disse, arrivato a pochi metri dall'obiettivo. Vide Natori sollevare lo sguardo e inclinare la giara, pronto. All'improvviso però l'uomo sgranò gli occhi e contemporaneamente il ragazzo si sentì afferrare rudemente e sollevare in aria.  
-Natsume!- gridò l'attore, abbandonando il circolo e correndo disperatamente verso di lui. Lo youkai aprì le fauci per divorarlo e Takashi vide con terrore la poca distanza che lo separava dai denti che stavano per dilaniarlo. Spalancò la bocca in un grido terrorizzato, ma nessun suono uscì dalle sue labbra, la mente congelata, fissa sulla sua morte.  
Una freccia con un talismano colpì il collo dello spirito.  
Lo youkai si fermò a pochi centimetri dal volto del ragazzo.  
-Matoba!- urlò Natori.  
Natsume era rimasto immobile, ancora stretto nella mano gigantesca, tra le gelide dita dell'ayakashi. Le pupille dilatate per la paura.  
Matoba recitò un incanto e con un sorriso di fredda soddisfazione dissolse lo spirito in una nube di polvere.  
Takashi si sentì cadere tra quella specie di nebbia luminosa, unico residuo dello youkai, fino a urtare il suolo.  
-Natsume!- l'attore gli corse incontro inginocchiandoglisi accanto. Lo aiutò a sedersi e ne vide il volto esangue. Tremava, gli occhi ancora sbarrati per il terrore.  
-Natsume, è tutto a posto ora. Stai bene?-  
-N-natori... San...- mormorò mentre i pensieri riacquistavano lucidità. -Sì... Sto bene.-  
-Gli ayakashi inutili dovrebbero essere eliminati alla svelta- sentenziò Matoba avvicinandosi di qualche passo ai due.  
 _Inutili…_ L'aggettivo si fece strada dolorosamente nel cuore del ragazzo. Non era giusto definirli così. Anche loro avevano sentimenti, desideri, speranze.  
Fissò il sorriso indifferente dell'uomo, che proseguì -Di quell'ayakashi e di quella donna non m'importa, quindi sarei stato soddisfatto nel lasciarli l'una alle cure dell'altro, ma tu... Tu sei interessante, ragazzo- gli disse, fissandolo con quella sua espressione gelida e calcolatrice.  
Natori vide rapidamente la collera sostituirsi al timore negli occhi di Natsume, che ricambiò fermamente lo sguardo di Matoba, i pugni stretti.  
-Io sono a capo della casata Matoba. Mi chiamo Matoba Seiji. Ci incontreremo di nuovo- gli comunicò allontanandosi e sparendo nella luce che filtrava dall'entrata della caverna.  
Dopo alcuni istanti Natori tirò mentalmente un sospiro di sollievo. In qualche assurdo modo era tutto finito. -Natsume, lascia che di questa donna si occupi la mia casata. La conosciamo- disse, sentendo la necessità di muoversi, agire, pensare in modo pratico.  
Takashi stava ancora fissando il punto dove l'altro esorcista era scomparso. "Quell'uomo... Come può? Lo ha eliminato senza alcuna esitazione… Ha ferito anche Sensei!" sentiva forte dentro di sé rabbia, paura, tristezza. Confusione.  
-Natsume...?- lo chiamò di nuovo l'attore.  
Il ragazzo si riscosse -S-scusa, Natori-san- disse voltandosi verso di lui. -Nyanko-sensei!- esclamò poi, correndo dallo youkai.  
-Non temere, sta bene. Sta solo dormendo per recuperare le forze. E' incredibile che sia riuscito a restare in piedi dopo una delle frecce di Matoba- commentò l'esorcista avvicinandosi.  
Natsume gli si era inginocchiato accanto -Si... Ma...- lo accarezzava piano, preoccupato, con la mano che tremava leggermente. "Mi chiedo come Matoba possa ignorare che ci sono ayakashi che darebbero ogni cosa per i loro amici. La youkai alata, lei... E Sensei, che mi ha sempre protetto. Non capisce che ci sono anche persone che hanno legami così forti con degli youkai che i loro cuori si spezzerebbero se li perdessero? Anche per quella donna è stato così. Lui è... Disposto a ferire chiunque per i suoi scopi. Calpestando i sentimenti, i legami... Distruggendo... Uccidendo..." si sentì soffocare.  
L'attore vide gli occhi di Takashi fissi sulla sua guardia del corpo, che pure non sembrava vedere, in balìa di sentimenti profondi, contrastanti; pensieri che lo stavano trascinando sempre più lontano.  
-Natsume!- Istintivamente gli afferrò una mano, quasi volesse trattenerlo. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo smarrito.  
-Non lasciare che i tuoi sentimenti vengano scossi da certa gente. E' solo che... Esistono anche persone simili, ma tu non lasciare che...- _che ti portino via!_ Si era bloccato prima di finire la frase. Che diavolo stava dicendo? "Non voglio lasciarlo andare..." pensò sgomento.  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo -Sì...- mormorò -E' vero. Esistono anche... Questo genere di persone.-  
Natori teneva ancora la sua mano. La strinse e lo attirò a sé, cingendolo. "Non voglio lasciarlo andare."  
Serrò delicatamente le braccia e lo sentì abbandonarsi contro di lui.  
"Non sono riuscito a difenderlo. Non sono riuscito a proteggerlo" si rimproverò aspramente. "Ha ragione il gatto, sono un fallito! Se non ci fosse stato quel maledetto Matoba adesso lui... Natsume sarebbe morto! Ucciso davanti ai miei occhi, sbranato da uno youkai." Aumentò la stretta. "Non voglio lasciarlo andare!" gridò a se stesso, serrando gli occhi.  
Percepì il corpo del ragazzo tremare e si riscosse.  
Natsume era freddo, quasi gelato. Era senza giacca ed era inverno, oltretutto doveva essere sotto shock per gli eventi appena occorsi. Queste considerazioni lo fecero tornare in sé.  
Aprì piano le braccia e lo scostò appena. -Adesso è meglio tornare- gli sussurrò. Il ragazzo annuì, pallido.  
Era ferito e non solo fisicamente. L'esorcista gli posò una mano sulla guancia, sfiorando un'abrasione. "Non lo permetterò più. Ma tu... Resta con me" chiese muto a quegli occhi che lo fissavano. Si chinò lentamente verso di lui, verso le sue labbra.  
-Grazie, Natori-san.-  
L'uomo si bloccò all'inizio del movimento. Natsume gli stava sorridendo. Si fidava di lui.  
Ricambiò il sorriso, strappandolo da un angolo del suo cuore. No, non l'avrebbe ferito ancora. Mai più.  
-Prendi la mia giacca, stai tremando- disse sfilandosela.  
-Ah! No, potresti ammalarti- protestò Natsume.  
-Terrò la sciarpa e se ci sbrighiamo non prenderò freddo. Dalla ryokan chiamerò per farla venire a prendere- disse indicando la donna svenuta.  
Takashi era titubante, ma l'esorcista gli mise la giacca sulle spalle.  
Dopo qualche istante il ragazzo annuì, la infilò e ci si chiuse dentro, godendo del tepore.  
Raccolse Nyanko-sensei con gentilezza e lo strinse a sé.  
S'incamminarono, con un braccio dell'esorcista che gli circondava le spalle.  
Pensò a Kaname. Aveva bisogno di vederlo, anche per dissipare la confusione che ancora gli si agitava dentro. Per fortuna gli aveva lasciato lo Yuujinchou. Matoba... Cos'avrebbe fatto se l'avesse trovato? "Non è andata così. E' ancora mio." Ma una considerazione improvvisa gli gelò il sangue "Se... Se la persona che lo possiede avesse quel genere di pensieri. Se finisse per pensarla come Matoba... Se io... Se io diventassi come lui..." Spalancò gli occhi, terrorizzato all'idea. Se anche lui fosse diventato indifferente a tutto, pronto a usare ogni cosa, ogni essere per i suoi scopi, cosa sarebbe accaduto? Lui avrebbe mai usato, ferito, _ucciso_ altre creature? "No! Io non sono come lui. Io ho i Fujiwara, e Natori-san, e Kaname e Nyanko-sensei" si disse, stringendo di più a sé lo youkai e sfiorandone la pelliccia con il viso.  
"Io non sono come lui!"

Tanuma si era svegliato da diversi minuti e aveva sentito fortissima la presenza di un ayakashi estremamente potente. Le fitte alla testa erano state dolorose, ma improvvisamente la forte presenza era svanita. Soltanto allora era riuscito ad alzarsi e aveva preso la direzione che aveva indicato a Natori, ma sapeva che la scomparsa di quel potere doveva aver probabilmente posto fine alla vicenda. Quel che lo angosciava era non sapere come. Takashi stava bene?  
Proprio in quel momento vide due figure tra gli alberi e si fermò. Erano loro. Respirò di sollievo.  
-Takashi! Natori-san- li chiamò avvicinandosi.  
-Kaname!- il ragazzo si mosse rapidamente verso il compagno.  
Natori rilasciò sul fianco il braccio vuoto, percependo ancora il calore di Natsume.  
-Che è successo a Ponta?- chiese con apprensione il ragazzo moro che aveva notato la pelliccia del falso gatto macchiata di sangue.  
-E' stato colpito da una freccia di Matoba- mormorò Natsume.  
-Una freccia...- Kaname sgranò gli occhi e accarezzò gentilmente lo youkai, preoccupato.  
-Natori-san dice che deve soltanto dormire per recuperare le forze. Non dovrebbe essere grave.-  
-Capisco- mormorò Tanuma, ma notò che, a dispetto delle sue parole, negli occhi di Takashi era presente una profonda ansia. -E voi due? State bene?- chiese ancora, guardando il suo ragazzo e l'uomo che li stava raggiungendo.  
-Io sto benissimo- rispose l'esorcista -ma Natsume è stato ferito, sebbene non gravemente.-  
-Non è niente, davvero Kaname. La freccia che ha colpito Nyanko-sensei ha preso anche me, ma soltanto di striscio. E' poco più di un graffio- si affrettò a spiegare il ragazzo.  
Tanuma lo guardò accigliato, ma annuì. -Va bene. Sbrighiamoci a tornare allora. Anche tu devi essere medicato e Natori-san è senza giacca- disse, accennando un sorriso grato all'attore.  
Natsume scrutò il volto del compagno -Natori-san mi ha detto che sei stato male.- L'altro scrollò le spalle -Un po', ma come vedi adesso è tutto a posto.-  
Takashi annuì.  
Durante il cammino raccontarono a Kaname gli eventi, ma l'ultimo tratto di strada lo percorsero in silenzio.  
Tanuma non riusciva ad accettare i pericoli che Takashi aveva corso a sua insaputa, nonostante ora camminasse accanto a lui, vivo. Una morsa gli attanagliò lo stomaco, ma si obbligò a ignorarla.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al compagno e all'ayakashi.  
"Sono stati feriti entrambi e ancora una volta non ho potuto fare niente" si rimproverò, sentendosi profondamente inutile.  
Si vergognò dello sciocco orgoglio che aveva provato nell'usare la rete energetica per rintracciare gli youkai. Non era servito a molto e nei momenti più importanti, alla fine era rimasto indietro di nuovo. Gli sembrava che per quanto sforzi facesse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a restargli veramente accanto, ad aiutarlo.  
"Al contrario di Natori" pensò amaramente. Nei confronti dell'esorcista provava sentimenti ambivalenti. Se non fosse stato per l'attore, Takashi sarebbe stato ucciso da quella donna e altre volte lo aveva soccorso. Ne era geloso, ma si rendeva conto che era un sentimento sciocco. Gli era però anche sinceramente grato, sebbene provare quel sentimento lo mettesse a disagio. Inoltre sembrava che avesse veramente a cuore Takashi ed era questo che più di tutto lo faceva sentire diviso. Nel complesso quel tizio continuava a non piacergli, ma stava imparando a rispettarlo.  
Lo osservò di sfuggita. L'uomo aveva le braccia incrociate e la testa in parte infossata nelle spalle.  
Soltanto con la sciarpa doveva stare gelando. -Facciamo a turno, Natori-san- propose sfilandosi la giacca e porgendogliela.  
L'attore alzò le sopracciglia stupito. Kaname si era fermato, in attesa, la fronte vagamente aggrottata, ma con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra e negli occhi scuri.  
"E' un gesto conciliante il tuo?" pensò l'esorcista, guardandolo. -Sei stato male, non è il caso, Tanuma-kun- rifiutò gentilmente. Ma sapeva che se avesse scrutato meglio dentro di sé avrebbe trovato anche un'altra spiegazione per aver respinto l'offerta. Per questo evitò di farlo. Come poco prima aveva evitato di soffermarsi sul motivo per cui il sorriso di gratitudine del ragazzo moro lo aveva infastidito.  
-Scusate, è colpa mia se Natori-san è rimasto senza cappotto- mormorò Natsume.  
I due lo guardarono sconcertati. -Natsume, sei stato rapito. Come fa a essere colpa tua?-  
-Ha ragione lui Takashi. Non ha senso.-  
-Beh, ma...-  
-Smetti di preoccuparti- gli disse l'esorcista -E anche tu- fece rivolto a Tanuma. -Ormai siamo praticamente arrivati e sono sopravvissuto- scherzò, sorridendo loro e indicando le prime case poco oltre.  
Tanuma si reinfilò la giacca e in breve raggiunsero la ryokan.  
Entrati in camera tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo.  
Ormai il sole era quasi tramontato e la temperatura era scesa ancora, di conseguenza la stanza sembrò loro ancora più confortevole e accogliente. Come prima cosa Natsume prese dei cuscini, li mise accanto al tavolino, e vi adagiò sopra Nyanko-sensei, sedendoglisi accanto. Kaname lo raggiunse.  
"Sembrano esausti" pensò l'uomo, rimasto in piedi accanto alla porta, osservandoli. -Bene, direi che ci sono delle cose da fare- iniziò in tono pratico -Natsume, visto che sei rimasto a lungo al freddo, sarà meglio che tu faccia subito un bagno caldo. Io andrò a chiedere una cassetta del pronto soccorso per medicarti e a telefonare per far andare a prendere la donna.-  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
Quando l'attore fu uscito Tanuma si tolse la giacca e porse la borsa al compagno che la prese, posandola accanto allo youkai. -Grazie per averlo custodito, Kaname. Non so come avrei fatto altrimenti.-  
Il ragazzo moro abbozzò un sorriso. Almeno in qualcosa era stato utile.  
Guardò il suo ragazzo e lo attirò a sé per abbracciarlo. Aveva voluto farlo fin da quando l'aveva rivisto.  
-Sono felice che tu sia salvo- gli sussurrò cingendolo dolcemente.  
Natsume si abbandonò tra le sue braccia. Anche lui era felice di essere vivo, di poter ancora vedere le persone che amava. Per un attimo ricordò i denti dello youkai che stavano per dilaniarlo e si sentì di nuovo stretto tra quelle dita gelide.  
Gli mancò il respiro, ma cercò di scacciare la sensazione, concentrandosi invece su quella calda e gentile che gli davano le braccia del compagno.  
Si scostò un poco per osservarlo. Poteva stringerlo ancora, vederlo, toccarlo... Gli posò il palmo sulla guancia -Ti amo Kaname- sussurrò baciandolo, accarezzando con la propria la lingua dell'altro, mescolando i respiri.  
A Tanuma batteva forte il cuore. Era raro che fosse Natsume a prendere l'iniziativa e proprio per questo lo coglieva sempre di sorpresa. I baci che gli dava in quei momenti erano leggermente diversi da quelli con cui rispondeva ai suoi. Erano in qualche modo più delicati, più carezzevoli. Gli piacevano, tantissimo.  
E lo facevano avvampare.  
Lo strinse di nuovo, sentendo il suo corpo sotto la pesante stoffa della giacca dell'esorcista. Avrebbe invece voluto sentirne direttamente il calore e la pelle liscia. Come quella sera a casa sua.  
Quando si staccarono lo guardò. Era un po' strano, diverso dal solito, ma quando ne comprese il motivo il cuore che gli balzò in petto. Negli occhi di Takashi poteva leggere lo stesso, identico desiderio che sapeva essere presente nei suoi. E la stessa consapevolezza dell'impossibilità di realizzarlo.  
Dopo un altro istante si scostarono, piuttosto a disagio entrambi.  
Tanuma ruppe il silenzio per primo -Uhm... Forse è meglio se vai a fare il bagno. Ha ragione Natori-san, sei stato al freddo a lungo.-  
L'altro annuì, alzandosi lentamente, ma rimase immobile. Socchiuse le labbra, come volesse dire qualcosa, poi sembrò ripensarci e invece gli sorrise -E' la seconda volta che ti sento dargli ragione in poco tempo.-  
Il ragazzo moro s'imbronciò -Il fatto che non mi piaccia non significa che debba dargli torto per forza- ribatté.  
-Sì, è vero.- Era felice che Natori-san e Kaname sembrassero andare un po' più d'accordo. -Allora vado- disse, sparendo nella stanza da bagno.

L'attore rientrò poco dopo, facendo scivolare piano la porta, e trovò il ragazzo moro seduto al tavolo che si teneva la testa, più pallido di prima.  
-Tanuma-kun, cos'hai?-  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla voce non avendolo sentito rientrare.  
-No, niente. E' solo qualche residuo- gli rispose -Mi provoca delle fitte ogni tanto, ma niente di grave.-  
-Residuo?- L'attore gli si sedette di fronte, perplesso -Credevo ti facesse male assorbire l'energia. Invece puoi farlo?-  
-No...- il dolore era passato, ma era rimasta un po' di nausea. Più che parlare con quel tizio avrebbe voluto sdraiarsi e dormire. -Non posso ancora controllarne l'accesso, devo arginarla totalmente.-  
-Ma se l'hai arginata, perché stai male?- Natori non capiva. Non conosceva alla perfezione la teoria di tutte le tecniche di manipolazione dell'energia, visto che lui usava perlopiù altri metodi, però ne sapeva abbastanza da trovarlo strano.  
-Io... Credo di aver un po' superato i limiti, rispetto al solito- rispose -e forse la sola presenza di una grossa quantità mi ha intossicato.- Era a disagio. Non avrebbe voluto mostrare le sue debolezze a quell'uomo.  
L'attore aggrottò la fronte. Qualcosa non tornava nel discorso del ragazzo. _Forse?_ Non ne era certo?  
-Tanuma-kun, quant'era ampia la superficie che hai esplorato?-  
Il ragazzo si fece pensieroso -Non saprei... All'inizio abbastanza, ma poi ho dovuto ridurla- mormorò. Perché diavolo gli stava facendo simili domande? Voleva metterlo in imbarazzo? Si fece diffidente.  
-E di solito qual'è l'ampiezza che usi?- chiese ancora l'altro.  
Kaname cominciava a irritarsi -Qualche metro- rispose seccato -E' la prima volta che l'amplio così, va bene?-  
Abbassò lo sguardo. Che ora ridesse pure delle sue scarse capacità. Non gli importava purché lo lasciasse in pace.  
-Ma che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?- il tono dell'esorcista era duro e lo colse di sorpresa. Rialzò gli occhi e vide che lo stava fissando severamente.  
-Sei passato da pochi metri a... Neanche sai calcolare quanto, e non sei in condizione di sopportare neppure che ti stia intorno? Uno come te, che ne risente in quel modo, dovrebbe usare ogni tecnica sotto stretta sorveglianza finché non acquisisce l'esperienza necessaria a usarla in totale sicurezza. Non importa da quanti anni stai studiando o ti eserciti, ogni nuovo passo è dannatamente pericoloso.-  
Sembrava veramente arrabbiato, pensò Tanuma stupito.  
L'attore proseguì con voce grave -Lo sai, vero, cosa sarebbe accaduto se tu avessi assorbito quella quantità di energia?-  
Il ragazzo era a disagio e un po' in imbarazzo. Quel tizio si stava _veramente_ preoccupando per lui? -Sì...- mormorò -Credo di sì.-  
Natori sospirò interiormente. Comprendeva il suo desiderio di salvare Natsume, ma era stato fortunato a non rimetterci seriamente. Certo, ammise, doveva avere un ottimo controllo dell'energia, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa simile. Ma allora perché chi lo allenava si limitava a un raggio così piccolo? Quasi da principiante?  
-Da quanto ti eserciti in queste cose?- gli chiese, divenuto a quel punto curioso. Lo vide irrigidirsi -Da... alcune settimane- mormorò.  
Natori sollevò le sopracciglia -Scusa?- Sicuramente aveva capito male.  
-Da... Da pochi giorni dopo che i Fujiwara hanno scoperto il segreto di Natsume- specificò il ragazzo, fissando il tavolo con la fronte aggrottata.  
La mente dell'attore ci mise qualche istante a comprendere il significato di quelle parole. Poi socchiuse la bocca, incredulo.  
-Vuoi farmi credere che prima di allora non ti eri mai esercitato?-  
-Per alcuni mesi, quando avevo sette anni. E comunque non voglio farti credere niente! Pensa quello che vuoi, non m'importa- rispose irritato Tanuma.  
L'uomo scosse la testa. Gli stava dicendo la verità... Ma che razza di potere aveva in realtà quel ragazzino?  
No. Poteva a malapena sentirlo. Non ne aveva molto, al contrario di Natsume, che lui stesso aveva addirittura scambiato per uno youkai durante il loro primo incontro.  
Ma come poteva allora? In solo poche settimane…  
Ripensò alla quantità di energia che aveva raccolto e rabbrividì.  
-Tanuma-kun, sei davvero consapevole del rischio che hai corso?-  
Il tono grave dell'uomo spinse il ragazzo a riportare lo sguardo su di lui. -Sì, potevo avvelenarmi, giusto? Abbastanza da lesionare anche gli organi- aggiunse abbassando la voce. Sapeva quel che aveva rischiato, ma era stato certo di poter controllare quella quantità, sebbene ora, ripensandoci a posteriori, gli sembrasse impossibile.  
-Potevi morire- disse secco l'uomo. Gli occhi scuri di Kaname si spalancarono stupiti e confusi. Natori proseguì -Se conosci solo le tecniche base per arginare l'energia non ti sarebbero servite a niente con tutta quella che avevi raccolto. Se avesse invaso il tuo corpo avrebbe lacerato i tuoi organi tanto rapidamente che saresti morto per emorragia in pochi minuti.-  
L'espressione sgomenta di Kaname lo irritò. Come poteva essere stato così incosciente?  
-Io ero certo di poterlo fare- mormorò il ragazzo sulla difensiva, ma con un'esitazione nella voce che tradiva il suo nervosismo.  
-Non hai l'esperienza necessaria. Se tu avessi commesso un errore non avresti saputo come rimediare.-  
Tanuma avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma sapeva che l'esorcista aveva ragione. Almeno razionalmente. Non poteva spiegare la sicurezza di quel pomeriggio, la sensazione di avere il pieno controllo della rete.  
-Chi ti allena è un pazzo a non averti avvisato, visto quello che puoi fare- commentò con riprovazione l'uomo.  
-Mio padre non è pazzo!- scatto Kaname -Lui non sa…- si morse le labbra, ma proseguì -Lui non immagina che io possa attirare una tale quantità di energia. Sicuramente crede che gli avvertimenti che mi ha dato siano più che sufficienti.-  
Il figlio di un monaco, ricordò Natori. -Scusami, non volevo offendere tuo padre- disse. Sospirò -Ma se ne è all'oscuro vuol dire che ti alleni di nascosto, vero?-  
L'espressione già cupa di Kaname si fece ancora più buia.  
-Non starò a farti la predica, non credo servirebbe. Anche io alla tua età l'ho fatto. Quel che rischiavo però era solo di addormentarmi in classe per qualche notte in bianco. Per te è diverso. Credo che dovresti dirglielo.-  
-Questo non ti riguarda- mormorò seccato il ragazzo.  
-No, hai ragione- rispose l'esorcista in tono freddo. -Ma sbagli a credere che riguardi solo te. Se ti accadesse qualcosa ne soffrirebbero anche altri. Tuo padre innanzi tutto. E Natsume- disse duramente. -Non dovresti ignorare i loro sentimenti.-  
Kaname arrossì, irritato con quell'uomo e con se stesso. -Non è così!- sussurrò appena stringendo la stoffa dei pantaloni. Lui non li stava ignorando. Aveva diminuito gli allentamenti aggiuntivi e faceva solo esercizi che era sicuro di poter sopportare.  
Natori si sbagliava! Non stava agendo in modo sciocco come qualche settimana prima! Quel pomeriggio non sapeva cosa avrebbe rischiato usando quel modo di rintracciare gli shiki e se non aveva ancora parlato a suo padre era perché… Era perché non voleva che gli vietasse gli allenamenti aggiuntivi, confessò a se stesso.  
-Non avere fretta.-  
Trasalì alle parole dell'attore. Natori sembrava mettere a nudo le sue intenzioni, le sue scelte, ridicolizzandole. Non lo sopportava. Si morse le labbra. No, non era così. Quell'uomo lo stava solo mettendo in guardia dai pericoli che correva, senza traccia ironia o scherno, ma la sincera preoccupazione nelle sue parole gli era ancora più detestabile. Poteva arrivare a rispettarlo, ma non voleva sentirsi costretto a essergli grato, né provare simpatia per lui.  
L'esorcista sospirò interiormente osservando quel ragazzo che fissava cupo il pavimento.  
E lui che pensava a Natsume come a un esempio di avventatezza. Eccone un altro e non avrebbe saputo dire chi tra i due lo fosse di più.  
Scosse la testa rassegnato e decise di cambiare discorso.  
-Tanuma-kun, quel sistema che hai usato per rintracciare gli shiki, da quanto lo fai?- Vide Kaname rilassarsi un poco, ma restare sulla difensiva.  
-Oggi. Mi è venuto in mente di provarlo mentre cercavamo nella ryokan.-  
L'uomo rise piano. Quel ragazzo era a suo modo eccezionale. -Io credo- gli disse piano -che tu abbia una percezione estremamente sviluppata, nonostante il tuo scarso potere.- Solo in quel modo l'attore poteva spiegarsi il controllo che riusciva a ottenere con la sua praticamente nulla esperienza.  
Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio. Non capiva se Natori gli stesse facendo un complimento o stesse invece mettendo in luce la differenza tra loro. Entrambe le ipotesi comunque lo innervosivano.  
L'uomo si alzò di nuovo -Vado al telefono nell'altra stanza a ordinare la cena. Non so tu, ma io ho una certa fame- gli comunicò avviandosi.  
Kaname incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi posò la testa -Ma che vuole?- mormorò tra sé. Perché non lo lasciava in pace? Lo metteva a disagio dover conversare con Natori, anche solo per quei pochi minuti. Con quel suo modo fare superiore... Se almeno ci fosse stato Takashi con loro. -Takashi…-  
-La cena arriverà tra pochi minuti, Tanuma-kun- annunciò l'attore rientrando.  
Il ragazzo moro non si mosse e l'uomo riprese posto davanti a lui. Si era addormentato. Doveva essere veramente esausto, pensò.  
Ne osservò il volto, leggermente accigliato anche nel sonno, e sorrise. In realtà quel ragazzo gli piaceva.  
O meglio, sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto se solo non avesse provato nei suoi confronti quella leggera, ma persistente avversione.  
Non era giusto nei riguardi di Tanuma, ma era un sentimento che non poteva eliminare, soltanto nascondere.  
Gli sfiorò i capelli scuri in una carezza leggera -Mi spiace Tanuma-kun, ma se anche intravedrò soltanto la possibilità di portartelo via, la userò- mormorò pianissimo.  
Natsume uscì in quel momento dalla stanza da bagno, indossando lo yukata della ryokan e notò subito il ragazzo moro chinato sul tavolo. -Natori-san... Si sente male?- chiese preoccupato, avvicinandosi rapido.  
-No, sta soltanto dormendo profondamente- lo rassicurò l'esorcista che aveva ritratto la mano sentendo aprire la porta.  
Takashi posò leggero il palmo sulla guancia del ragazzo. Era tiepida non fredda. Sorrise sollevato.  
-Forse è meglio metterlo direttamente a letto. Gli lasceremo qualcosa da mangiare nel caso dovesse svegliarsi, che ne dici?- propose l'uomo.  
Takashi annuì.

Sistemò delicatamente lo youkai accanto al futon -Buonanotte, Sensei- gli disse accarezzandolo per un po', con il senso di colpa che gli stringeva lo stomaco. Si sdraiò infine sotto le coperte.  
Era venuto a letto subito dopo cena, mentre l'esorcista gli aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto sveglio ancora un po', nell'altra stanza.  
Si voltò verso Kaname, osservandone il viso ancor più bianco alla luce pallida della luna. Non si era svegliato un attimo neppure quando Natori lo aveva portato in camera e lo avevano cambiato.  
Gli scostò qualche ciuffo dalla fronte e rimase a guardarlo.  
-Anche tu... Ed è sempre colpa mia- mormorò.  
Gli aveva raccontato tutto e ovviamente in tal modo l'aveva coinvolto. Aveva chiesto aiuto anche a Natori-san che soltanto per miracolo non era rimasto ferito.  
Non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgerli. Se decideva di immischiarsi in faccende pericolose non doveva trascinarvi coloro che amava.  
 _Lascia che siano loro a scegliere._ Le parole di Kaname gli tornarono improvvisamente alla memoria.  
Già, com'era suo diritto scegliere, lo era anche degli altri, però...  
Ripensò a Midoriki e Yamarui. Bastava cambiare prospettiva e quel che appariva giusto da una parte, diventava sbagliato dall'altra. E viceversa.  
Sospirò. Non voleva che accadesse loro qualcosa di male, ma voleva anche vivere con loro senza dover mentire. Poteva conciliare le due cose?  
Si accostò di più a Kaname e lo abbracciò gentilmente, posando un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.  
C'era davvero un modo?

*** *** ***

Natori si voltò dalla parte opposta, disturbato dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra. Si sentiva ancora molto stanco, ma doveva essere tardi e il sole ormai alto, nonostante fosse coperto di nuovo dalle nubi. Rassegnato concluse che sarebbe stato meglio alzarsi.  
Scansò faticosamente le coperte e si sedette sbadigliando. Doveva anche riportarli a casa e... I pensieri gli sfuggirono quando si volse a guardare i due ragazzi.  
Dormivano, abbracciati l'uno all'altro. Natsume con sulle labbra un lieve, dolce sorriso che Tanuma sembrava ricambiare.  
Si rese conto di non aver mai visto sul viso di Natsume un'espressione simile.  
-E' ridicolo, sembrano due bambini- mormorò, cercando di trovare la cosa divertente. Senza riuscirci.  
Si alzò e afferrò con malagrazia i suoi indumenti per andare a prepararsi. Li avrebbe lasciati riposare ancora un po', ma poi avrebbe dovuto svegliarli.  
Aveva del lavoro, _lui_.  
Si diresse in bagno e si svestì rapidamente, infilandosi sotto il getto della doccia.  
Doveva togliersi dalla testa Natsume. Definitivamente.  
Appoggiò la schiena alla parete, lasciando che l'acqua gli scorresse sul corpo.  
Sì, doveva smetterla. C'erano diverse decine di persone, solo tra quelle che conosceva meglio, che sarebbero state felici d'infilarsi nel suo letto. Donne, ma anche uomini; poteva scegliere chiunque di loro in qualunque momento. Senza contare tutte le fan che aveva. Poteva cambiare partner anche ogni sera, volendo.  
Rise, amaro. Volendo...  
Picchiò il pugno alla parete. Lui non voleva altri!  
Aumentò la temperatura dell'acqua lasciando che una nube di vapore lo avvolgesse e rimase lì a lungo, quasi sperando che gli annebbiasse la mente, che rendesse più opachi e confusi i suoi sentimenti. Più semplici da sradicare.  
All'esterno, intanto, da qualche minuto avevano preso a cadere grossi fiocchi di neve.  
Danzando leggeri nell'aria gelida si posavano sull'erba, sulle strade, sui tetti, e in breve avrebbero reso il paesaggio uniforme, luminoso e bianco, nascondendo per una breve stagione le asperità del terreno sotto il soffice manto che andavano formando.


	6. Spiegando le ali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Note generali_  
>  In questo capitolo sono inseriti, tra altre vicende del tutto nuove, gli eventi dei capitoli 28 e 29 del manga (volume 08).  
> Il festival della cultura di cui si accenna è invece nel capitolo 27. C'è anche una brevissima scena rubata al capitolo 36 e inserita in un altro contesto.  
> Ricordo che Tanuma e Taki si sono conosciuti poco prima del citato festival della cultura e non durante gli eventi con Kai, come invece avviene nella versione animata.
> 
>  _Piccole note "tecniche"_  
>  \- Il kotatsu è il tavolino basso usato d'inverno, sotto al cui ripiano è possibile mettere una coperta apposita per stare al caldo quando vi si siede. Sotto il kotatsu è di solito posta anche una fonte di calore, tipo una stufetta elettrica.  
> \- Il bokken è la spada di legno che si usa nel kendo.  
> \- L'obi è la cintura che si indossa con il kimono.  
> \- L'haori è un soprabito da indossare sul kimono. A seconda di alcuni particolari può essere più o meno formale.  
> \- I geta sono calzature tradizionali in legno.  
> \- L' omikuji è un foglietto che si acquista presso i templi, contenente una predizione. Si usa conservarlo se questa è favorevole, in caso contrario lo si lega a un albero presso il tempio stesso.

_Spesso abbiamo in noi più forza di quanto pensiamo. Dobbiamo solo raccogliere quel coraggio che non sapevamo di avere._

Sbadigliò guardando distrattamente la strada. Durante la notte si era aggiunta altra neve a quella dei giorni scorsi, ma questo non impediva agli youkai di venirgli a chiedere di restituire loro il nome.  
"Devo ricordarmi di portare Nyanko-sensei a fare una passeggiata dopo la scuola" pensò Natsume. Aveva notato che era ingrassato di nuovo ultimamente, forse a causa del forzato riposo per la ferita causatagli dalla freccia di Matoba.  
Quella mattina aveva osservato il sottile segno che restava ancora sul braccio, ma ormai anche la sua la ferita era praticamente rimarginata. Per fortuna essendo inverno aveva potuto agevolmente evitare che i Fujiwara la notassero.  
Il taglio era stato più profondo di quanto avesse pensato, ma non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi come mai inizialmente gli avesse bruciato in quel modo. Magari c'era qualcosa di strano in quelle frecce, non se ne sarebbe stupito. Doveva ricordarsi di domandarlo a Natori-san quando l'avesse rivisto.  
-Hey, Natsume!-  
Il ragazzo si voltò e sorrise ai due compagni di classe. -Buongiorno Kitamoto, Nishimura- li salutò.  
Proseguirono insieme, chiacchierando come al solito. Takashi sorrise a una battuta di Kitamoto che prese in giro l'amico. Parlare con loro, ridere, era divenuto abituale ma osservando quei volti familiari si trovò a ricordare come i primi tempi si era sentito a disagio a parlare con loro, nonostante li trovasse simpatici. All'epoca non avrebbe mai pensato che la loro amicizia sarebbe durata così a lungo. Sorrise tra se, felice che le cose fossero cambiate. Erano davvero suoi amici, e lo avevano dimostrato in più occasioni, l'ultima solo pochi giorni prima, il pomeriggio che aveva preceduto il festival della cultura, quando erano venuti a trovarlo a casa, rassicurandolo che lo avrebbero sostituito se proprio non se la fosse sentita di essere il responsabile del negozio della loro classe. Si erano preoccupati per lui e avevano voluto aiutarlo. Arrossì un po' ricordando che la sera stessa, raggomitolato nel futon, ne aveva pianto.  
-Guarda, Natsume. Non è Tanuma quello?- chiese Kitamoto.  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi di scatto e in effetti, alcuni metri davanti a loro, vide Kaname.  
-S-sì, è lui.-  
-Tanumaa!- gridò il solito Nishimura.  
Takashi vide il ragazzo moro voltarsi e riconoscerli, poi alzò una mano in segno di saluto e aspettò che lo raggiungessero. Camminarono tutti e quattro insieme fino all'entrata della scuola poi si divisero e lui, insieme a Nishimura e Kitamoto, si avviò alla sua classe.  
Natsume avrebbe almeno voluto salutare Tanuma a parte, ma non c'era stata l'occasione. Si voltò e vide che il ragazzo era rimasto fermo a guardarli. Kaname gli strizzò un occhio e lui gli sorrise, poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé col cuore che batteva più rapido.

Quel giorno aveva promesso ai suoi due amici di pranzare con loro, quindi non avrebbe visto Kaname. Ultimamente non erano riusciti più a stare per molto insieme. Da soli.  
Incontrarsi dietro la palestra era diventato difficile perché la neve cadeva spesso dai rami degli alberi e faceva comunque troppo freddo, quindi passavano la pausa affacciati a una finestra a chiacchierare, o passeggiando all'interno della scuola. A volte andavano sul tetto, ma ogni tanto vi trovavano anche altri studenti.  
Avevano sperato di passare insieme una domenica, ma la prima disponibile Natsume aveva preso l'influenza ed era dovuto rimanere a casa e quella successiva Kaname era stato reclutato per i preparativi del festival. La sua classe aveva messo in scena una commedia e c'erano state tutte le scenografie da preparare. Siccome era bravo in certe cose, lo avevano eletto "capo carpentiere" e si era spesso trattenuto fino a tardi per controllare il lavoro di tutti e apportare piccole modifiche.  
Durante la settimana poi, quando avevano provato a studiare assieme il pomeriggio, a casa dell'uno o dell'altro, le cose erano sempre divenute presto... _Problematiche_ , quindi avevano smesso di farlo. Almeno per il momento.  
Natsume, per quanto ammetterlo lo imbarazzasse, non poteva negare il desiderio che provava quando era con il compagno, ma non potevano spingersi oltre qualche bacio, con gli adulti in casa.  
Poi Kaname gli aveva chiesto di passare con lui il sabato pomeriggio, ossia il giorno seguente, e lo aveva invitato a restare a dormire visto che il padre sarebbe stato fuori quella notte, in visita presso un monaco suo conoscente.  
Lui aveva accettato, ma ogni volta che ci pensava il cuore iniziava a martellargli in petto.  
-Natsume...?-  
Si riscosse -S-sì?-  
-Stai bene?- gli chiese Kitamoto.  
-Sei rimasto con le bacchette in bocca e sei diventato sempre più rosso- gli disse Nishimura con un sorriso ambiguo -Stavi pensando a delle sconcezze?-  
Il ragazzo avvampò -No-no, io stavo solo... Stavo...- Che poteva dire? Si alzò di scatto, richiudendo l'obento ormai finito da un pezzo. -Stavo pensando che devo... Devo restituire un libro. A Kaname- terminò prendendo un libro dalla cartella e fuggendo dalla classe.  
I due rimasti lo guardarono allibiti.  
-Hey, Kitamoto, credi che uno possa imbarazzarsi così perché deve restituire un libro?-  
L'altro scosse appena la testa -Questo credo sarebbe troppo strano persino per lui.-  
Nishimura sembrò soddisfatto -Allora avevo ragione io- disse ridacchiando.  
L'amico gli diede un leggero colpo sulla testa -Piantala Nishimura. In ogni caso qui il maniaco sei tu, non lui.-

Non era del tutto una scusa inventata. Takashi si era ricordato che effettivamente aveva portato il libro per restituirlo a Tanuma, ma essendosene dimenticato la mattina, aveva pensato di darglielo uscendo da scuola. Farlo adesso se non altro gli dava modo di trarsi d'impaccio. Gli avrebbe restituito il libro e sarebbe tornato in classe, sperando che a quel punto Nishimura non ricominciasse a prenderlo in giro.  
"Devo smetterla di pensare a certe cose" si rimproverò.  
Raggiunse la prima classe e si affacciò per cercare il compagno.  
-Hey, guarda Inokuchi. E' quello dell'altra volta.-  
-Uhm...- il rappresentante si voltò e vide il ragazzo affacciato alla porta che cercava di gettare occhiate all'interno senza esporsi troppo. Sorrise, lievemente sorpreso -Bene, sembra che stia cercando qualcuno. Andiamo ad aiutarlo, Utada?- propose con un lampo tagliente nello sguardo.  
Takashi vide avvicinarsi due persone e si voltò verso di loro per chiedere di Kaname, ma il sorriso che aveva preparato gli si spense. I due dell'altra volta... Si girò per andarsene. Preferiva non parlare con loro, l'avrebbe cercato per conto suo, ma si sentì afferrare un braccio.  
-Aspetta. Sei venuto per un motivo, no?- gli chiese quello più alto, che ricordava essere il rappresentante.  
-No, stavo solo passando. Non mi serve niente, grazie- disse liberandosi dalla presa e voltandosi di nuovo.  
Ma il libro gli venne strappato via di mano.  
-E questo? "Mitologia Giapponese. Folklore e leggende", ma che roba è?- rise l'altro, che glielo aveva sottratto.  
Natsume lo fissò rigidamente -Restituiscimelo.-  
-Volevi darlo a Tanuma? Stavi cercando lui, vero?- chiese, arretrando nella classe vuota -Posso darglielo io, se vuoi.-  
Takashi lo seguì, accigliato. Non gli piacevano certe situazioni. -Rendimi il libro, per favore.-  
-Non è gentile da parte tua. Il mio amico sta cercando di farti un favore- gli disse il rappresentante.  
-Beh, non ne ho bisogno- gli rispose secco Natsume -Se volete restituirmelo, io avrei da fare.-  
-Inokuchi, hai sentito? Lui ha da fare.-  
Il ragazzo più alto gli si avvicinò -Sei veramente scortese. Forse è per questo che Tanuma non si fa mai trovare quando vieni a cercarlo- gli disse con un sorriso beffardo.  
Natsume sospirò. -Bene. Se ora avete finito...- e allungò il braccio per recuperare il libro.  
Il ragazzo alto lo bloccò per il polso -Hey, volevi colpire il mio amico?-  
Takashi lo guardò sconcertato -No, volevo solo...- ma s'interruppe, comprendendo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece un passo indietro, ritraendo la mano dalla presa dell'altro. Non voleva farsi coinvolgere in certi giochetti, ma doveva recuperare il libro di Kaname. Gli venne un'idea. -Io non credo- disse alzando parecchio la voce -Che sia vostro diritto appropriarvi di cose che non vi appartengono.-  
I due lo guardarono sorpresi, ma Takashi notò che qualche studente si stava affacciando dal corridoio. "Bene" pensò, e proseguì, sempre ad alta voce -Potreste restituirmi il libro?-  
Anche gli altri due si erano resi conto della situazione. Utada allungò l'oggetto, piuttosto seccato, ma Inokuchi lo fermò. -Aspetta. Vediamo- disse prendendolo e aprendo la copertina. -Questo non è tuo! C'è il nome di Tanuma. Glielo hai forse rubato?- disse, anche lui a voce più alta.  
Takashi non si aspettava una contromossa e istintivamente tornò al suo tono normale. -Certo che no! Ma se la metti in questo modo, chiediamolo a lui direttamente. Io non ho problemi ad aspettarlo- disse, incrociando le braccia, in attesa.  
-Sei seccante lo sai?- gli disse Inokuchi in un sussurro, ripassando il libro a Utada, raccomandandogli di tenerlo ben stretto. Takashi gli lanciò un'occhiataccia "Io sarei seccante?" Si chiese come facesse un tipo così arrogante e attaccabrighe a essere il rappresentante.  
L'altro sembrava non sapere bene cosa fare con l'oggetto, ma lo tenne in mano.  
Il ragazzo alto si voltò verso l'amico -Forse dovremmo restituirglielo. Possiamo sempre dire a Tanuma che ce l'ha lui, no?- disse affabilmente.  
Takashi era dubbioso. Volevano davvero renderglielo? Il rappresentante proseguì -Sai, non vorrei che per fare un favore a un nostro compagno di classe alla fine danneggiassimo una sua proprietà- disse afferrando la copertina del libro e tirandola malamente, strappandola in parte -Oh, proprio quello che temevo...- disse con ironica contrizione.  
Takashi spalancò gli occhi e gli si avventò contro, afferrando l'oggetto. Inokuchi cercò di trattenerlo, ma Natsume riuscì a impadronirsene, urtando però il ragazzo, che cadde.  
-Hey, mi hai fatto male, idiota!- sbottò quello.  
Takashi osservò costernato il libro. Sapeva quanto Kaname li tenesse con cura. Fissò lo sguardo sul ragazzo ancora in terra -Sei... Sei spregevole- gli disse furioso.  
-Hey, modera i termini tu- intervenne Utada. -E' colpa tua se si è strappato. Potevi lasciarlo a noi, come ti avevo proposto, no?-  
-Già- fece l'altro, rialzandosi. -Se sei così ipocrita non mi stupisco che la gente ti eviti. Pensaci, in fondo tutte le volte che vieni a cercarlo, Tanuma si trova o si _inventa_ altri impegni. Forse dovresti lasciarlo in pace, non credi? O stai cercando disperatamente di fare amicizia con lui, visto che siete strani entrambi?-  
Natsume tremava per la rabbia -Lui... Lui non è strano! Ed è molto migliore di gente come voi. Siete solo dei vigliacchi!- disse, voltandosi per andarsene.  
Utada fece per seguirlo -Bastardo! Scusati subito!- ma il ragazzo più alto lo fermò -Lascia stare, c'è gente- disse, vedendo che il ragazzo stava ormai uscendo dalla classe e che qualche curioso cominciava ad affacciarsi e mormorare.  
Con calma si pulì i pantaloni, si avviò di nuovo verso il suo posto e si sedette, apparentemente tranquillo.  
L'altro lo seguì -Ma ci ha insultato. Perché non diciamo a un professore che ti ha spinto in terra?-  
Inokuchi scrollò le spalle. -Non importa, per ora. Troveremo un momento più adatto. Se dicessimo una cosa del genere potremmo metterci nei guai anche noi, dato che altri hanno visto che stavamo discutendo. Tanuma, poi, credo che confermerebbe la sua versione. In ogni caso penso che l'abbiamo messo abbastanza in difficoltà.-  
L'altro rammentò l'espressione turbata di Natsume quando aveva visto la copertina danneggiata e ridacchiò.  
Kaname tornò in quel momento, lanciando un'occhiata intorno e vedendo i due che parlavano poco distanti.  
-Già, è vero. Hai visto che faccia ha fatto?-  
-Non credo che quel seccatore tornerà ancora.-  
Il ragazzo moro sospirò. Non sopportava quei due, erano dei prepotenti, in particolare Inokuchi, sempre pronto a criticare gli altri e dire cose offensive. Non capiva come diavolo avessero fatto a eleggerlo come rappresentante.  
-Ma secondo te Tanuma lo sta evitando sul serio?-  
Kaname si bloccò. Non si erano accorti che era entrato e stavano parlando di lui. "Chi starei evitando io?" si chiese perplesso.  
Il rappresentante sorrise -Chissà, forse. Ricordi l'altra volta com'era rimasto sconvolto?-  
Utada ridacchiò -Già quel Natsume è proprio ingenuo.-  
Kaname si voltò di scatto -Natsume?- chiese, avvicinandosi.  
I due alzarono lo sguardo e lo videro -Ah, sei tu- il rappresentante lo guardò con una certa ostilità.  
-Sì, quello strano della seonda classe. Ti è venuto a cercare poco fa- lo informò il ragazzo più basso.  
-Che gli avete detto?- chiese Tanuma accigliato.  
-Quello è un tipo violento, ha spinto Inokuchi a terra.-  
Il ragazzo moro si allarmò. Che diavolo era successo con Takashi? Lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.  
Li guardò duramente -Gli avete fatto qualcosa?-  
-Guarda che è stato lui a comportarsi male con noi. Volevamo fargli un favore- disse sempre Utada.  
"Figurarsi!" pensò Kaname.  
-Beh, se vuoi saperlo, Tanuma, gli abbiamo detto che è un'ipocrita e che è normale che la gente lo eviti- gli spiegò il rappresentante fissandolo con ostentata indifferenza. -In fondo neppure tu vuoi vederlo, giusto?- aggiunse, curioso in realtà della sua reazione.  
Gli occhi di Kaname si ridussero a fessure -Questo non è vero! Come vi siete permessi? Natsume è mio amico e se gli darete ancora fastidio dovrete fare i conti con me!- gli occhi gli lampeggiavano e il tono di voce era duro e minaccioso. Voltò loro le spalle e uscì lasciando i due allibiti. Tanuma stava sempre per fatti suoi, così taciturno che spesso ne dimenticavano anche l'esistenza. Lo avevano sempre visto calmo, quasi remissivo e non pensavano potesse avere reazioni così forti.  
-I tipi come loro non li sopporto proprio- disse Inokuchi tra i denti. -Soprattutto quel Natsume. Arrogante e presuntuoso sotto una facciata di perbenismo. Almeno fino a ora Tanuma ha avuto il buon gusto di restarsene isolato. Detesto quelli che credono di poter agire come vogliono facendo le vittime.-  
Utada rimase in silenzio, osservando perplesso lo sguardo d'odio con cui l'amico fissava la porta da cui, prima uno e poi l'altro, erano spariti i due ragazzi.

"Devo trovarlo subito, prima che si faccia venire di nuovo strane idee" si disse il ragazzo moro. Quanto detestava la gente!  
Probabilmente era andato sul tetto, pensò. Aprì lentamente la porta e vide una serie d'impronte; sperava fossero le sue.  
Aggirò il fabbricato e lo vide. Aveva la schiena appoggiata al muro e fissava in terra con sguardo malinconico.  
"Ecco, lo sapevo, accidenti a loro!" -Takashi?- lo chiamò gentilmente, avanzando verso di lui. Lo vide sussultare e imprecò mentalmente.  
-Kaname...- mormorò il ragazzo accennando un sorriso. Tanuma lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fissò negli occhi -Qualunque cosa ti abbiano detto, qualunque, ti assicuro che non è vera. Te lo posso giurare!-  
Natsume lo guardò sorpreso, poi sorrise. -Lo so- gli disse piano.  
La risposta colse il ragazzo moro di sorpresa -Lo sai?!-  
L'altro ridacchiò -Certo. Non preoccuparti, non ho pensato che fosse vero. Neppure un attimo.- "Non potrei più crederlo" si disse.  
-Oh...- Kaname rilasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi, sentendosi piuttosto sciocco. -Ma allora... Allora perché avevi quell'espressione?- gli chiese.  
Lo vide abbassare lo sguardo -E' per questo. Mi dispiace molto.- Tanuma prese il libro che l'altro gli porgeva e vide la copertina strappata. Si rabbuiò.  
Natsume si affrettò a scusarsi -Mi dispiace, te lo ricomprerò. Oggi stesso, subito dopo la scuola!-  
-Non m'importa del libro. Ti hanno trattato male, vero? Scommetto che a strapparlo è stato quell'idiota di Inokuchi.-  
Natsume scosse la testa -Non fa niente, davvero. A me dispiace che si sia rovinato.-  
Il ragazzo moro lo guardò seriamente -Takashi ascoltami bene. Quei due sono dei prepotenti, si divertono a dare fastidio agli altri, a dire cose per ferirli e a fare scherzi di cattivo gusto.-  
-Sì, l'ho capito. Non preoccuparti, li conosco i tipi simili- gli rispose l'altro.  
Kaname si morse le labbra. Takashi in passato era stato maltrattato spesso da bulli del genere. -Ascolta- riprese, seriamente -questi due non sono pericolosi, però a volte possono essere molto spiacevoli. Per favore, se dovessero darti fastidio, avvisami.-  
Natsume gli sorrise -Non temere. Non sono più un bambino, so come difendermi.-  
-Sì, però... Tu dimmelo lo stesso. Promettimelo.-  
-Va bene, prometto- acconsentì Takashi -Ma non preoccuparti. Tipi come loro sono perlopiù dei vigliacchi. Fanno gli arroganti fintanto che sono due contro uno, ma già se ci fosse anche un solo testimone non farebbero niente. Niente di realmente provocatorio, almeno. Quell'Utada è più impulsivo, ma segue quel che gli dice l'altro. Gente simile diventa più spavalda se fa parte di un gruppo, ma così... Al massimo sono questi i danni che possono fare- terminò, guardando dispiaciuto il libro.  
Tanuma constatò amaramente quanto bene conoscesse certe dinamiche. Lui non avrebbe saputo analizzare in quel modo la situazione.  
Lo abbracciò. Lo amava così tanto... Non poteva sopportare l'idea che idioti simili potessero farlo soffrire. Ma non sarebbe accaduto. Takashi non era più indifeso come allora. E adesso c'era anche lui a proteggerlo.  
Gli baciò il collo, la mascella.  
-Kaname...- gli sussurrò l'altro.  
Il ragazzo moro chiuse gli occhi e gli cercò le labbra, continuando a baciarlo lungo il tragitto, e quando le trovò le schiuse gentilmente, affondando nella bocca morbida e dolce, cercandolo, toccandolo. Sentì Takashi rispondergli e intrecciarsi a lui più volte. Prolungarono il bacio fino a quando non rimasero senza fiato.  
Tanuma osservò il compagno che aveva il respiro affannato e il volto leggermente rosso. Gli posò una mano sulla guancia e Takashi chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla sua carezza, le labbra socchiuse, che il ragazzo moro sfiorò col pollice. Poi le dita scorsero sul collo, fino a incontrare l'ostacolo della sciarpa. Tanuma gemette mentalmente, frustrato. Non avrebbe almeno potuto essere estate? La mano scivolò alla base della nuca e lui posò la fronte su quella di Natsume. -Domani... Domani verrai da me, vero?- gli sussurrò.  
Takashi sollevò le palpebre e in un velo d'imbarazzo gli rispose -Sì.-  
Kaname tornò a baciarlo, desiderando ardentemente che fosse già il giorno seguente.

-Qui non è dove passeggiamo solitamente, Nyanko-sensei. Dove stiamo andando?- chiese Natsume. Lo youkai, stranamente, aveva accettato volentieri di fare una passeggiata, ma aveva voluto essere lui a scegliere la destinazione. Il ragazzo non aveva avuto niente in contrario, purché dimagrisse un po' e smettesse di far quasi tremare i mobili al suo passaggio.  
-Stiamo andando all'albero che è stato colpito dal fulmine- gli disse il falso gatto, con un'eccessiva soddisfazione nella voce.  
Takashi sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito -Intendi il fulmine di ieri? Che strani gusti hai- commentò.  
-Tz, ignorante. Quando un vecchio albero viene abbattuto da un fulmine, in questo mondo fluisce sake dai suoi rami. E' un grande evento tra gli ayakashi: una possibilità di bere gratis a volontà!-  
-Ah, ecco...- ora Takashi si spiegava meglio la sua pronta collaborazione all'idea di fare movimento. Il falso gatto annusò l'aria e fece un balzo tra i cespugli, strappandogli di mano il guinzaglio -Sbrigati Natsume!- gli gridò.  
-Ah! Aspetta Nyan...- ma l'altro era già sparito oltre i rami.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, ma dovette ammettere che in realtà era felice di vederlo di nuovo così energico. Sorrise; era il solito Nyanko-sensei: irritante, maleducato, ubriacone. Ma non gli importava, purché stesse bene.  
Lo seguì, facendosi largo tra la vegetazione -Sensei. Dove sei finito? Sensei?-  
Si fermò improvvisamente, sentendo mormorare qualcuno.  
- _Lì, su quell'albero._ -  
"Una voce...?" pensò, ma non vide youkai intorno.  
- _Sta davvero scintillando. Potrebbe? Potrebbe essere…?_ -  
Una seconda voce.  
Natsume alzò lo sguardo -Sull'albero?- mormorò, notando tra i rami qualcosa che riluceva. Perplesso cercò di capire cosa fosse -Ah, sta cadendo- notò, seguendone la traiettoria. Inaspettatamente cambiò direzione e subito dopo il ragazzo sentì che qualcosa gli era entrato nell'occhio. -Accidenti. Ma cos'era, polvere?- Sfregò la palpebra, ma la sensazione pungente era già scomparsa. Forse era stato per un colpo di vento, pensò.  
-Takashi? Sei tu?-  
Si voltò, sorpreso. -Kaname! Cosa fai da queste parti?-  
Il cuore aveva preso a battergli forte solo al sentire la sua voce. Non si aspettava di rivederlo prima dell'indomani e la sua sola presenza gli aveva fatto tornare in mente l'invito per la giornata seguente e le implicazioni per la serata. "Sono un idiota! Perché ultimamente mi vengono sempre in mente certe cose quando lo vedo?" Sperò di non essere arrossito troppo.  
-A volte passo di qui, è una scorciatoia- gli rispose l'altro.  
-Oh...- Takashi non sapeva che si potesse arrivare al tempio da lì.  
Tanuma gli si avvicinò -Sai, mi è sfuggito di dirtelo, ma ieri pomeriggio ho sentito una voce qui attorno e volevo controllare se potevo sentirla di nuovo.-  
-Ah, erano alcuni piccoli ayakashi. Stavano facendo un po' di confusione per qualcosa, ma devono essere nascosti, perché non li ho visti- gli spiegò Natsume.  
-Capisco. Il tuo potere non smetterà mai di sorprendermi- gli sorrise gentilmente l'altro -Però non è quello che ho sentito io. Sembrava più come... Come se cercasse qualcosa. Sì, credo...- ma s'interruppe improvvisamente ed entrambi si voltarono verso i cespugli.  
"Sta arrivando qualcosa" percepì chiaramente Natsume. -Nyanko-sensei?- chiamò incerto. No, non era il suo guardiano.  
Fissava tra gli alberi, cercando di vedere.  
Volarono degli spruzzi di neve dai rami.  
-Natsume!- gridò il ragazzo moro parandoglisi davanti.  
-Kaname!-  
Furono investiti da una violenta raffica di vento che li costrinse a ripararsi gli occhi.  
Un istante dopo era scomparsa.  
-Kaname! Kaname, stai bene?- gli chiese agitato Takashi.  
Il ragazzo moro guardò perplesso tra gli alberi -Era solo una folata...- mormorò. Era stato praticamente sicuro che stesse arrivando uno youkai.  
-Kaname...-  
Tanuma portò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo e ne vide l'espressione ansiosa.  
-Kaname ti ringrazio, ma per favore non coprirmi più. Se veramente fosse stato uno youkai avrebbe potuto ferirti.-  
Tanuma lo guardò dolcemente -Sì, ma poteva ferire anche te. Neppure io voglio che ti accada qualcosa.-  
Natsume stava per protestare, ma si fermò. Era vero, rifletté. Kaname lo aveva difeso, ma... Sapeva che anche lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa e per lo stesso motivo che aveva spinto il compagno ad agire.  
Il cuore gli batté forte quando comprese. Erano importanti l'uno per l'altro, allo stesso modo.  
"Allo stesso modo... Anche Kaname teme che io possa farmi male. Anche Kaname pensa a me tanto quanto io penso a lui." Ricordò le parole del ragazzo moro il giorno che gli aveva detto d'amarlo.  
Allo stesso modo... Significava anche questo, quindi? Eppure era così semplice da capire, perché ci aveva messo tanto?  
-Sì. Hai ragione- gli rispose con nel cuore il dolce stupore di quella scoperta. Ora cominciava realmente a comprendere.  
Tanuma osservò con un tuffo al cuore il sorriso che Takashi gli rivolse. Autentico, sincero, delicatamente puro... Non avrebbe saputo come altro definirlo. Non aveva afferrato subito i pensieri che avevano attraversato la mente del compagno, ma poi nei suoi occhi aveva visto sbocciare la piena comprensione del senso delle sue parole. E le aveva accettate.  
Lo abbracciò. Li aveva capiti finalmente! Aveva capito i sentimenti che provava per lui.  
Natsume era rimasto un istante stupito dalla reazione di Tanuma, che gli era sembrato così profondamente felice, ma poi gli strinse a sua volta le braccia intorno -Grazie- mormorò.  
Il ragazzo moro si scostò appena per sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie. -Non dimenticarlo mai- gli disse in un sussurro e quando lo vide annuire lo baciò. Le labbra di Natsume si schiusero per accoglierlo, ma i ragazzi si staccarono all'improvviso, in allerta, sentendo frusciare un cespuglio accanto a loro.  
Una strana figura rubiconda cominciò a farsi largo tra i rami.  
-Delizioso, davvero delizioso- biascicò.  
Tanuma spalancò gli occhi -U-un tanuki?- poi la figura uscì del tutto. -Oh... E' solo Ponta- terminò con un'ombra di delusione.  
Takashi sorrise pensando che, per fortuna, Nyanko-sensei non era in condizione di notare certe sfumature. Lo prese in braccio, arricciando il naso al penetrante odore d'alcool -Sensei... Ma dove ti eri cacciato?-  
Il ragazzo moro accarezzò affettuosamente lo youkai -E' proprio buffo vederlo ubriaco- commentò. Poi guardò l'orologio -Ora devo andare Takashi. Ci vediamo domani a scuola- lo salutò allegramente.  
Natsume annuì, facendogli un cenno con la mano. Lo osservò finché non fu sparito tra gli alberi e solo allora si avviò verso casa.  
"Il calore dei sentimenti degli altri..." pensò con un sorriso "Come può essere dolce."

Kaname si diresse verso il tempio con ancora in mente il sorriso di Takashi. Era felice! Quel giorno era stato importante per lui, perché aveva constatato quanto il suo ragazzo stesse cambiando. Aveva più fiducia nell'affetto degli altri, nel suo, e sembrava averne finalmente compreso l'aspetto di reciprocità.  
Sperava arrivasse presto anche il giorno in cui gli avrebbe parlato di tutto, senza le remore che ancora aveva. -Forse non è lontano- mormorò, sollevando lo sguardo verso il cielo, oltre i raggi del sole, fissando l'intenso azzurro e inspirando profondamente l'aria fredda. Si sentiva bene, pieno d'energia. Aumentò il passo per arrivare presto a casa. Doveva allenarsi, fare i compiti e andare a fare la spesa per la serata successiva! Questa volta si sarebbe ben organizzato, pensò con un sorriso, arrossendo un po'.  
Una fitta improvvisa lo costrinse a fermarsi.  
-Un... Mal di testa?- mormorò con la mano sulla tempia. Si sfregò gli occhi, appannatisi per un istante. Una goccia di sudore gli scivolò sul viso. Cos'era quella strana, sgradevole sensazione?

*******

Natsume stava camminando lungo il corridoio, in cerca di Kaname. L'appuntamento alla solita finestra. Pensò che era buffo come dopo un po' alcune cose diventino implicitamente un'abitudine.  
Si sentì chiamare e si voltò -Buongiorno Taki- le disse sorridendo.  
La ragazza aveva l'aria gentile e allegra come sempre.  
-Sono andata a ritirare le foto del festival della cultura che hanno scattato quelli del club di fotografia e ho pensato di darvi le vostre.-  
-Le foto?- chiese il ragazzo perplesso. Non sapeva ne avessero fatte. A dire il vero non sapeva neppure ci fosse un club di fotografia a scuola...  
-Già, guarda- gli sorrise la ragazza passandogliene alcune -Ah, quella è mia. Hanno voluto scattarla per forza- specificò, facendogliela comunque vedere.  
Natsume osservò la sua amica in abiti maschili per il cross-dressing café che la sua classe aveva organizzato. Sorrise, pensando sinceramente che fosse molto graziosa.  
La foto seguente ritraeva invece lui in un momento di intenso lavoro, assediato dalle clienti al bazar di cui era stato nominato responsabile.  
-Questa l'ho scattata io. Sembravi così carino che ho voluto catturare il momento- specificò la ragazza.  
Natsume osservò l'immagine, dubbioso "Veramente sembro esausto..." pensò.  
-E' una bella foto, vero?- domandò Taki, soddisfatta.  
-Ehm, sì. Grazie- rispose comunque Takashi, ricambiando il sorriso.  
-Ne ho comprata anche una di Tanuma. Guarda, finita la rappresentazione l'hanno colto a dormire dietro il palco. E con la bocca aperta- sghignazzò.  
Il ragazzo osservò la foto. Kaname aveva le braccia dietro la testa e sembrava dormire beatamente tra il materiale di scena. Sorrise divertito. Chissà cos'avrebbe detto vedendola. Sicuramente avrebbe protestato. "Che buffo. Le altre volte che l'ho visto dormire era più compìto" pensò.  
La ragazza scrutò l'amico -Natsume-kun, potresti dargliela tu?- chiese sorridendo.  
-Sì, certo- le rispose l'altro allegramente.  
Dopo aver salutato la ragazza si mise di nuovo in cerca del compagno. Voleva vedere la sua espressione quando gli avesse mostrato la foto.  
Lo cercò percorrendo il corridoio due volte, ma non riuscì a trovarlo. "Magari è ancora in classe?" si chiese.  
Cominciò ad avviarsi, ma si fermò quando fu in vista dell'aula; aveva quasi dimenticato quei due. Avrebbe preferito evitare d'incontrarli. "Forse però ho esagerato anche io, l'ultima volta" pensò. "Ho fatto cadere quel tizio e non mi sono neppure scusato. Credo che dovrei farlo" si disse, anche se l'idea di parlare con loro non lo allettava minimamente. Però non voleva farsi condizionare da cose simili e se voleva cercare Kaname aveva tutto il diritto di farlo. Percorse gli ultimi metri risoluto e si affacciò. C'era solo un gruppetto di ragazze. Involontariamente sospirò di sollievo.  
-Ehm, scusate. Sapreste dirmi dov'è Tanuma?- chiese.  
Una di loro gli si avvicinò -Mi spiace, ma Tanuma è assente oggi. Sembra che abbia l'influenza e febbre alta.-  
-Febbre alta...- mormorò preoccupato Takashi, dimenticando la foto e tutto il resto.

Con Nyanko-sensei sulla spalla, che lo aveva raggiunto a scuola, stava correndo verso il tempio. Voleva sincerarsi che fosse veramente influenza.  
-Oh, Natsume-kun- lo salutò il monaco aprendo la porta di casa.  
-Buongiorno Tanuma-san. Ecco... Ho saputo che Kaname non sta bene. Potrei vederlo?-  
-Grazie per essere passato, ma ha la febbre piuttosto alta e ora sta dormendo. Non vorrei che ti ammalassi anche tu. Ma non preoccuparti, domani è domenica e potrà riposare. Lunedì o martedì al massimo tornerà a scuola.- L'uomo osservò gli occhi ansiosi del ragazzo e gli posò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla -Mi fa piacere che tu gli sia così affezionato. Ho sperato che poteste diventare amici fin da quando ti ho incontrato nella foresta, quella volta. Ma non devi temere per la sua salute. Dovevo assentarmi per una giornata, ma ho annullato l'impegno e resterò con lui.-  
Il ragazzo annuì e dopo aver salutato il monaco si diresse verso casa.  
-Io... Mi domando se sia veramente influenza, Sensei.-  
-Che vuoi dire?-  
-Ecco, non credo che abbia di nuovo esagerato con l'allenamento, ma potrebbe essere perché ieri è stato in quella zona. Io temo che quel vento possa essere stato davvero uno youkai.-  
-E' possibile. Lui è debole e in tal caso sarebbe colpa tua- gli disse in tono provocatorio il falso gatto.  
-Ma lui mi ha protetto perché la mia guardia del corpo era in giro a bere- gli rammentò accigliato.  
-E' comunque colpa tua, perché sei rimasto indietro- concluse lo youkai.  
Il ragazzo sospirò esasperato.

*******

Il lunedì Kaname non era tornato a scuola e Natsume sperava di vederlo quella mattina. Da quando aveva imboccato il tratto di strada comune stava scrutando intorno sperando di scorgerlo, ma soltanto quando varcò il cancello della scuola una figura di spalle, tra tutte le altre, attirò subito la sua attenzione. Gli si illuminò il viso.  
-Kaname!- lo chiamò, correndo verso di lui.  
Al contrario del solito anche il ragazzo moro indossava la sciarpa, bizzarramente annodata dietro al collo.  
-Stai bene? Era davvero influenza?- gli chiese a bassa voce.  
Tanuma gli sorrise -Sì, una semplice influenza. Mi dispiace per sabato.-  
Natsume scosse la testa -Non dire assurdità. Ma è davvero tutto a posto?- L'inquietudine che aveva provato si stava placando. Forse non si era trattato di uno youkai dopotutto.  
-Sì, ma non sono completamente guarito, quindi sarà meglio che tu mi stia lontano per un po'- gli disse l'altro sorridendo, ma scostandosi e salutandolo rapidamente prima di avviarsi da solo verso l'entrata.  
Natsume, colto alla sprovvista non era riuscito a replicare. Lo guardò allontanarsi senza riuscire a contrastare la profonda delusione che sentiva. "Sono uno sciocco" si disse "Appena sarà guarito del tutto potremo stare insieme quanto vogliamo. Magari già domani." Era davvero una piccola cosa. Senza importanza.  
Perché allora vedendolo confondersi tra gli altri studenti all'ingresso si sentì improvvisamente così solo, non riuscì a spiegarselo.

Durante la pausa per il pranzo rimase alla finestra in corridoio, sapendo che Kaname non sarebbe passato ma, in cuor suo, sperandolo almeno un po'.  
Ormai la campanella avrebbe suonato a breve. Sospirò, gettando un'ultima occhiata all'esterno e stava per avviarsi verso la sua classe, quando un rumore di vetri rotti attirò la sua attenzione.  
-Professore, cos'è accaduto?- chiese avvicinandosi all'uomo di una certa età che guardava perplesso uno specchio rotto.  
-Oh, Natsume. Questo specchio si è appena infranto. Era molto vecchio e forse già incrinato.-  
Il ragazzo osservò il pavimento coperto di schegge -Vado a prendere una scopa- disse voltandosi.  
Sorpreso, scorse un'ombra sparire oltre l'angolo del muro che dava sulle scale. "Uno youkai? Magari lo ha rotto lui." Corse a verificare, ma non vide niente, le scale e il pianerottolo assolutamente vuoti. Si chiese se non l'avesse soltanto immaginato. "Sto esagerando. Ultimamente per qualunque evento incolpo gli ayakashi." Sospirò -Spero che Kaname si senta presto meglio.-

*******

Stava tornando alla sua classe piuttosto avvilito. Era il quarto giorno consecutivo che non riusciva a parlare con Kaname.  
Il mercoledì il ragazzo moro si era scostato da lui tossendo e dicendogli che non era ancora il caso che gli stesse vicino.  
Il giovedì lo aveva incrociato ma l'altro gli aveva frettolosamente detto che doveva andare in sala professori.  
Quel giorno era di nuovo andato a cercarlo in classe, intercettando un ragazzo dall'aria tranquilla che usciva e al quale aveva chiesto sue notizie, ma quello gli aveva detto che Tanuma era stato in aula tutto il tempo, fino a poco prima, ma che ora non sapeva dove potesse essere.  
Stava quasi pensando se provare a vedere sul tetto -O forse dietro la palestra- mormorò affacciandosi distrattamente a una finestra.  
lo vide in cortile, inginocchiato al suolo. -Kaname? Ma che...?- Si accigliò, per l'ombra di un sospetto a cui non voleva credere e osservò meglio. Il ragazzo moro stava scavando tra la terra, dopo aver rimosso la neve.  
Il cuore gli balzò in petto e prese a correre per raggiungerlo. "C'è qualcosa di strano. Forse lui.. Forse..." Non poteva fare a meno di ricordare la ragazza che era stata posseduta dallo youkai durante il festival della cultura, e che aveva avuto un comportamento simile. Sperò con tutto il cuore di sbagliarsi, che ci fosse una spiegazione diversa.  
Trafelato raggiunse il punto dove aveva scorto il ragazzo moro, ma quello era sparito. S'inginocchiò accanto alla neve smossa -Stava scavando un buco o qualcosa di simile, ma perché?- si chiese inquieto.  
Improvvisa una fitta lancinante all'occhio destro gli strappò un grido.  
Cadde in terra, artigliando la neve con una mano e coprendosi la parte destra del viso con l'altra. Gli sembrava che un ago gli stesse trafiggendo il bulbo. Il dolore era acuto e gli strappò un altro grido. Nella nebbia di sofferenza riuscì a malapena a sentire una voce accanto a sé -Tu... Ti ho trovato.-  
Aprì l'occhio sinistro e vide la figura minacciosa di uno youkai che lo sovrastava. Era armato di un grosso martello e si apprestava a calarlo con forza su di lui.

Tanuma sbatté le palpebre stordito. -Ma... Dove sono?- si chiese perplesso guardandosi intorno. -La... Vecchia fornace? Sono nel cortile sul retro?- Com'era arrivato lì? Sentì qualcosa sulle mani e le guardò. Erano sporche di terra... L'inquietudine che aveva cominciato a provare mutò in un gelido brivido di certezza che gli corse lungo la schiena. -Allora davvero io...-  
Un urlo lo strappò ai suoi pensieri e il ragazzo dimenticò momentaneamente qualunque cosa che non fosse il proprietario della voce.  
-Takashi!- chiamò, correndo nella direzione da cui era provenuto il grido.  
Lo trovò a terra, mentre un'ombra accanto a lui svaniva rapida. -Takashi?- si chinò al suo fianco, preoccupato.  
-Kaname...- mormorò pallido Natsume inginocchiandosi, con ancora la mano su metà del volto, mentre il dolore andava rapidamente diminuendo.  
-Takashi che è successo?-  
-Uno youkai, ma è fuggito quando sei arrivato.-  
-Ti ha colpito?- chiese notando come il suo ragazzo si coprisse il viso.  
-No, non è niente, solo l'occhio che ha cominciato a farmi male.-  
-L'occhio?- Il ragazzo moro si accigliò.  
-Piuttosto, cosa stai nascondendo Kaname?- gli chiese l'altro afferrando una manica della sua giacca -Se c'è qualcosa che non va dimmelo per favore- lo sguardo risoluto, consapevole.  
"Lo sa" pensò Tanuma osservandolo. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come, ma Takashi aveva capito. -Sì, va bene- si arrese. Lo aiutò ad alzarsi e insieme rientrarono nell'edificio. Il corridoio era abbastanza sgombro e si misero alla solita finestra.  
-La tua divisa è ancora umida per la neve- notò Tanuma, ma l'altro non rispose, fissandolo in attesa, lievemente accigliato.  
Il ragazzo moro accennò un sorriso -Mi spiace, non intendevo evitarti di nuovo. E' solo che da quando ci siamo incontrati nella foresta ho... Non so, il mio corpo era pesante e ho sentito delle fitte alla testa, ma poi, beh, ho avuto la febbre e... Non volevo farti preoccupare inutilmente. Non avevo prove di essere posseduto, speravo sul serio che fosse solo un'influenza- fece una pausa, distogliendo qualche istante lo sguardo e proseguendo a voce più bassa -E' che... Ero spaventato all'idea, ma mi sembrava stupido per un timore probabilmente infondato. Poi però, poco fa, quando mi sono trovato sul retro del giardino con le mani sporche di terra senza sapere come… Beh, non era mai accaduto prima- terminò con un sorriso tirato.  
-Ho capito- mormorò Natsume. -Troveremo una soluzione- disse, pensando di chiedere a Nyanko-sensei appena finite le lezioni. Poi sospirò "Sciocco... Per non farmi preoccupare dice."  
-E... Takashi?-  
-Sì?-  
-Ci si sente meglio a parlare con qualcuno. Non è utile tenersi dentro le preoccupazioni- gli disse il ragazzo moro.  
L'altro annuì, convinto -Sono d'accordo.- "Meno male che l'ha capito" pensò sollevato.  
Kaname sembrava in attesa.  
-Hm?- Natsume comprese con qualche secondo di ritardo -Oh... Ehm... Io quel giorno, sempre nella foresta, ho sentito come se qualcosa che mi fosse caduto nell'occhio. Sul momento ho pensato a della polvere, ma mi aveva dato una strana sensazione. Poi oggi, nel cortile, l'occhio ha iniziato improvvisamente a farmi male.-  
-Ma adesso?-  
-Sto bene ora. E a parte ciò, sembra esserci un ayakashi armato di martello che si aggira per la scuola. Non so se se le cose siano collegate o meno.-  
-Capisco- disse Kaname osservando fuori della finestra, pensieroso. Erano in una situazione complicata. Non sapevano se alcuni degli elementi potevano essere legati ed eventualmente quali.  
Sorpreso notò qualcosa in giardino -Ah! Guarda, c'è Ponta. E' nel cortile. Andiamo, chiederemo a lui.-  
Natsume annuì, seguendo di corsa l'altro. Era meglio chiedere subito consiglio allo youkai, prima che le cose potessero prendere pieghe strane. E poi era preoccupato per Kaname. Che effetto poteva avere su di lui essere posseduto?  
Stavano correndo lungo un corridoio, quando entrambi si fermarono. Il ragazzo moro osservò Takashi lanciare un'occhiata a una porta. -C'è qualcosa lì, vero?- era certo d'averlo percepito.  
-Potrebbe essere lo youkai col martello. Stai indietro Kaname- fece l'altro socchiudendo appena la porta. Si affacciarono. Natsume trasalì -Lo vedi Kaname?- sussurrò.  
-Sì. Beh, vedo un'ombra sfocata più che altro...-  
L'ayakashi era in piedi, di fronte a un altro specchio infranto. In quell'istante però li scorse e fuggì rapido da una finestra socchiusa.  
I ragazzi entrarono -Ne ha rotto un altro, ma perché...?- si chiese Natsume, poi d'improvviso una stilettata all'occhio lo fece cadere in ginocchio con la mano al volto. "Non di nuovo..." ma notò che il dolore, sebbene molto intenso per pochi istanti, stava già diminuendo. Sollevò la palpebra sinistra, respirando di sollievo.  
Uno strano luccichio tra le schegge attrasse la sua attenzione.  
Allungò la mano per raccogliere l'oggetto e il dolore scomparve del tutto. -Questo sembra... Il frammento di uno specchio di rame- mormorò perplesso, osservandolo.  
-Kaname guarda.- Si volse verso il compagno, ma questi incombeva su di lui, con un sorriso minaccioso e una luce fredda, sconosciuta negli occhi.  
-Kaname...- sussurrò sgomento.  
-Restituiscimelo. Consegnamelo, tu che l'hai trovato. Restituiscimelo. Restituiscimelo!- la voce del ragazzo moro aveva una sfumatura gelida e imperiosa che non gli aveva mai sentito.  
"No, non può essere Kaname... E' l'ayakashi che lo possiede" comprese. Cosa poteva fare adesso?  
La mano destra di Tanuma scattò a chiudergli il viso in una morsa, mentre con l'altra cercava di tenerlo fermo serrandogli un braccio.  
-Restituiscimelo!- gridò, sempre in quel tono aggressivo così incongruo nella voce del compagno.  
Le dita strinsero ancor più il volto di Natsume che non poté trattenere un grido. Col braccio libero colpì al viso il ragazzo moro. Il corpo di Tanuma si accasciò a terra. -Kaname!- Takashi gli si inginocchiò accanto, ma prima ancora che potesse sfiorarlo ne uscì una nube che si condensò nell'ayakashi che lo possedeva e che gli sorrise nello stesso modo minaccioso che aveva usato nel corpo del compagno. -Un misero umano come te che possiede un potere del genere- la voce tagliente, l'espressione arrogante.  
-Sei tu l'ayakashi che sta possedendo Kaname?- le chiese il ragazzo, ostile, stringendo un polso del compagno svenuto.  
-Esatto. Sono stata colpita da un fulmine mentre cercavo un amico e il mio specchio, un oggetto per me molto importante, è andato distrutto; i frammenti si sono dispersi in quest'area. Li sto cercando, ma il fulmine mi ha indebolita e sto recuperando le forze, per questo devo usare questo ragazzo come contenitore.-  
"Kaname non è un oggetto!" pensò irritato Takashi, ma cercò di controllarsi. -Il motivo per cui gli hai fatto scavare quella buca è per trovare i pezzi quindi?-  
-Sì. Un frammento dovrebbe esser caduto qui intorno, ma i pezzi si fondono con gli oggetti che brillano, nascondendosi.-  
Natsume lanciò un'occhiata al compagno ancora svenuto. Doveva allontanarlo da quella youkai.  
Quando riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé vide che l'ayakashi si stava avvicinando -Una scheggia sembra essere caduta nel tuo occhio. Quando sei vicino ad altri frammenti quello che hai tu è come se risuonasse, provocandoti dolore per spingerti a raccoglierli.-  
La youkai si avvicinava sempre più, ma lui non poteva fuggire lasciando Kaname. Pensò che poteva provare a colpirla di nuovo appena fosse stata un po' più vicina e cercare poi di trascinare via il ragazzo moro. Contrasse i muscoli del braccio, pronto, mentre con l'altra mano stringeva più forte il compagno.  
L'ayakashi allungò a mano verso di lui -Ora, dammi lo specchio- disse con gelida calma.  
Natsume vide le sue dita che gli si avvicinavano ancora al viso. Era quasi il momento, pensò, pronto a colpirla.  
Ma vedendo quella mano avvicinarsi uno strano torpore gli bloccò le membra. Le dita di un'immenso ayakashi che volevano stringerlo... Lo avrebbero afferrato di nuovo, come allora! Stretto in una morsa da cui non avrebbe potuto liberarsi. Con terrore rimase a fissare la mano che si chiudeva sul suo volto. Dita fredde lo strinsero. Fu colto dal panico e in un attimo fu di nuovo nella caverna, nelle mani dello youkai gigantesco. Fissava, senza vederlo, lo spirito che aveva di fronte. Il pugno che aveva preparato tremava, dimenticato al suo fianco.  
Una finestra si aprì -Fermo!-  
La voce di Nyanko-sensei...  
-Sensei...- mormorò il ragazzo, tornando in sé.  
L'ayakashi si era voltata verso il falso gatto.  
-Nyanko-sensei! Taki!- gridò Takashi, notando anche l'amica entrare insieme al suo guardiano.  
Lo spirito si staccò da lui e rientrò nel corpo di Tanuma, mentre i nuovi arrivati li raggiungevano.  
Il ragazzo moro si sedette con aria insolente e Takashi gli lasciò andare il polso.  
-Bene, per il momento risiederò in questo corpo- affermò la youkai.  
-Non puoi farlo!- Natsume era furioso, con quell'ayakashi e con se stesso, per aver perso il controllo e non aver difeso Kaname.  
-Rilassati- disse lo spirito in tono minacciosamente tranquillo -Non voglio abusare della sua coscienza troppo a lungo. Ma- lo ammonì -se vuoi che te lo restituisca illeso devi aiutarmi, ragazzo.-  
Takashi fissava il volto di Kaname, ascoltava la sua voce, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che non gli appartenevano in quel momento e nel profondo degli occhi scuri vedeva un estraneo.  
-Cosa dovrei fare?- chiese accigliato.  
-Con quell'occhio sarebbe facile recuperare i frammenti. Se riavrò lo specchio me ne andrò.-  
-Tz, che egoista- sentenziò il falso gatto rivolgendosi allo spirito e mettendosi tra esso e il suo protetto.  
-Sensei...- mormorò il ragazzo osservandolo, sperando che potesse fare qualcosa.  
Il falso gatto proseguì -Come se ti permettessi di coinvolgerlo ancora in questa fastidiosa situazione- Improvvisamente irradiò la sua luce. -Esci fuori- ordinò all'ayakashi.  
Natsume vide il corpo del compagno irrigidirsi e lo youkai cominciare ad abbandonarlo. -No! Non... Ancora...- gridò lo spirito, resistendo al potere del falso gatto -Non lo lascerò finché... Non lo avrò recuperato...- disse con voce sofferente, rientrando nel corpo di Tanuma, che si accasciò nuovamente a terra.  
-Kaname!- Takashi lo scosse piano, in ansia. Non sapeva se il compagno potesse stare male, tra lo youkai dentro di lui e il potere di Nyanko-sensei.  
-Tanuma-kun- si accostò anche la ragazza, preoccupata.  
-Rifiutare di andarsene nonostante la mia luce, che razza di testarda- s'irritò il falso gatto.  
Natsume vide le palpebre del compagno tremare un istante prima di sollevarsi lentamente.  
-Kaname, stai bene?-  
Il ragazzo moro era stordito e un po' pallido. Si portò una mano alla fronte, sedendosi -S-sì... Ho potuto ascoltare la situazione.-  
Takashi abbassò lo sguardo "Sono stato un'idiota. Avrei... Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa!" Strinse i pugni -Te ne andrai se recuperiamo i frammenti?-  
L'ayakashi s'impose di nuovo alla coscienza di Tanuma e sorrise freddamente, trionfante -Sì.-  
-Credo sia il modo più sicuro, temo- commentò il falso gatto. -Scacciarla con la forza potrebbe essere pericoloso per lo spirito di Tanuma.-  
-Posso aiutarvi anch'io?- chiese la ragazza.  
-Taki...- mormorò Natsume, colpito dall'espressione decisa dell'amica. Avrebbe voluto avere il suo coraggio e la sua forza. Lei per quasi un anno aveva affrontato da sola la sfida dello youkai che aveva posto la sua vita come premio di un gioco crudele e aveva convissuto con la paura e la solitudine che ne erano derivati.  
-Takashi- la voce del compagno, la sua realmente questa volta, lo fece voltare.  
-Takashi io... Mi dispiace, ma potresti aiutarmi a recuperare i frammenti?- gli chiese seriamente.  
-E' ovvio!-  
Tanuma osservò il volto determinato dell'altro e gli sorrise -Grazie.-  
Era stata una domanda inutile, Takashi non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, di questo Tanuma era certo. Lo sapeva perfettamente, ma... In quei momenti d'incertezza, di confusione, sentirselo dire era rassicurante.  
Suonò la campanella.  
-Ah, la pausa è finita!- esclamò la ragazza.  
Gli altri due si alzarono.  
-Natsume-kun, Tanuma-kun, vediamoci domattina prima dell'inizio delle lezioni per fare il punto della situazione, va bene? Io intanto cercherò tra i libri a casa mia se trovo qualcosa di utile.-  
I due annuirono. -Grazie Taki- le sorrise Takashi.  
-Di niente. Siamo amici, no?- disse lei.  
-E' meglio andare adesso- fece Tanuma avviandosi, ma Natsume lo trattenne per un braccio. -Io non ti lascio solo. Finché questa storia non sarà conclusa verrò a casa tua. Per questa sera e fintanto che sarà necessario.-  
Il ragazzo moro vide nei limpidi occhi castani una risoluzione che non avrebbe potuto cambiare. Se anche ne avesse mai avuta l'intenzione.  
Annuì con gratitudine. Era sinceramente sollevato nel sapere che Takashi sarebbe rimasto con lui.  
-Beh, ragazzi, credo che ora però sia meglio andare- li interruppe Taki gentilmente.  
Si riscossero -Sì certo.- -Hai ragione.-  
-Io vi aspetto all'uscita, marmocchi!- disse il falso gatto saltando oltre la finestra.

Natsume lo stava aspettando al cancello con lo youkai in braccio. Si salutarono e si avviarono affiancati verso il tempio, percorrendo in silenzio la strada.  
Natsume avrebbe voluto chiedergli come si sentiva, se era spaventato; avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per rassicurarlo "In fondo a me è già capitato" pensò. Ma si rese conto che era proprio quello che lo bloccava.  
-Takashi...- La voce del compagno, sebbene leggera, lo fece trasalire, ma l'altro, che guardava pensieroso la strada, non se ne accorse.  
-L'ayakashi mi sta possedendo, quindi io... Credo d'aver capito un po'.-  
-Capito... Cosa?-  
Il ragazzo moro proseguì -Sembra che lo specchio sia davvero importante- mormorò.  
Natsume percepì una sfumatura di tristezza nel tono dell'altro e aspettò che il Kaname proseguisse.  
-Un amico dell'ayakashi è malato e quello specchio ha il potere di curarlo. Di salvare il suo amico- ripeté con occhi malinconici.  
Takashi riportò lo sguardo sulla strada. Salvare un amico malato...  
-E lei... Mi ha avvisato.-  
-Avvisato?-  
Tanuma annuì -Lo specchio ha un grande potere e ci sono altri ayakashi che ne cercano i frammenti. Quindi mi ha detto di fare attenzione.-  
Il ragazzo strinse di più a sé il falso gatto e aggrottò le sopracciglia "Altri che lo cercano... Non ci voleva."  
Quando varcarono l'ingresso del viale del tempio Kaname avvertì un lieve senso di stordimento e barcollò un istante. Ma l'attimo successivo era scomparso.  
-Tutto bene?- gli chiese Natsume pronto a sostenerlo.  
-Uhm, sì. Sì tutto a posto. Forse sono solo un po' stanco.-  
-Hey Tanuma, avevi in programma di allenarti con il potere oggi?- gli domandò lo youkai.  
-Veramente no. Da quando ho avuto il sospetto di essere posseduto non mi sono più allenato. Avevo un po' paura, se devo essere sincero. Forse è stupido, vero?- sorrise, leggermente in imbarazzo.  
Il falso gatto annuì, approvando -Bene, bene. Ottima decisione, avrebbe potuto nuocerti. La paura o l'ansia possono farci agire in modo più saggio o più stupido, dipende dalle circostanze. E dalle persone- aggiunse voltandosi verso Natsume, che si accigliò -Che vorresti insinuare, razza di gatto fasullo?-  
Kaname sorrise osservandoli. Per qualche tempo dopo aver saputo che il gatto era uno youkai, si era sentito a disagio in sua presenza, ma ormai non era più così.  
Entrarono in casa -Voi andate pure in camera mia, io porto qualcosa da mangiare- disse agli ospiti il ragazzo moro.  
Una volta in camera Natsume posò la sua cartella e quella di Kaname in un angolo, poi appese la giacca. Vide che lo youkai si era tranquillamente accomodato sull'unico cuscino vicino al kotatsu. Era sempre il solito, sospirò. Si diresse verso l'armadio a muro e fece scorrere l'anta dove sapeva essere riposti gli altri e ne prese due che sistemò a due lati adiacenti del tavolino.  
-Oh, grazie Takashi- gli disse il ragazzo moro entrando in quel momento.  
-P-prego- non l'aveva sentito arrivare e per qualche motivo si sentì in imbarazzo per essersi preso quella piccola libertà.  
Mentre si sedevano Tanuma posò sul tavolo un cestino di frutta e dei piattini.  
-Kaname, mi spiace di essermi auto invitato in questo modo- si scusò Natsume, accarezzando distrattamente Nyanko-sensei, ma l'altro gli sorrise. -Veramente te ne sono grato. Mi sento sollevato a sapere che sei qui.-  
Takashi accennò un sorriso, le labbra socchiuse. Al ragazzo moro sembrò stesse per dire qualcosa, ma poi il sorriso si allargò un poco e parve celare quelle parole, se mai c'erano state realmente.  
A volte a Tanuma accadeva di non sapere se quel che gli era sembrato di scorgere sul suo viso fosse reale o meno. Ormai non capitava più che Natsume gli nascondesse quanto gli accadeva, ma sapeva che ancora non si esprimeva liberamente. Sentiva delle incertezze in lui che non riusciva a comprendere. Erano quelli i momenti in cui era più acuta la consapevolezza che mai avrebbe condiviso realmente il suo mondo. E che per questo forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire davvero il ragazzo che amava.  
-Dov'è tuo padre?- gli chiese Takashi -Pensavo di andare a salutarlo.-  
Kaname gli sorrise, con una punta di rimpianto -Non c'è. Aveva rimandato il suo viaggio per la mia influenza ed è partito oggi.-  
-Oh...- Natsume comprese il significato tra le righe. Chissà quando sarebbe capitata un'altra occasione per stare soli la sera, pensò arrossendo.  
Il ragazzo moro lanciò un'occhiata allo youkai che sembrava riposare tranquillamente con gli occhi chiusi. Allungò un braccio e lo passò dietro le spalle dell'altro avvicinandolo a sé e posando le labbra sulle sue. Stava per approfondire il bacio, ma sentì Natsume irrigidirsi e tentare di sottrarsi con gentilezza.  
-Che hai?- gli chiese Tanuma sconcertato, vedendolo arrossire a disagio.  
-E' per... L'ayakashi. Scusa, ma non me la sento. E' dentro di te e potrebbe... Potrebbe sentire anche lei. Sarebbe... Imbarazzante- mormorò.  
-Tu credi che possa?- gli chiese il ragazzo moro e quando vide il compagno annuire si ritrasse, turbato -Capisco.- Quindi l'ayakashi poteva sentire le sue sensazioni, le sue emozioni? Poteva sapere quello pensava? Avrebbe voluto chiederlo a Takashi, ma l'altro aveva distolto lo sguardo e non sembrava voler continuare il discorso.  
-Hey Tanuma, sbucciami questo mandarino- gli chiese lo youkai passandogliene uno. Kaname annuì prendendo il frutto. Non si era accorto che avesse riaperto gli occhi, ma ormai non aveva importanza.  
La situazione tra lui e Natsume andava complicandosi ulteriormente. Ora non poteva neppure baciarlo... Notò che Natsume si sfiorò le labbra con due dita. Certo la cosa non doveva far piacere nemmeno a lui.  
Un altro motivo per sperare di recuperare in fretta lo specchio.  
-Takashi mi mostreresti la scheggia che hai raccolto prima? Com'è fatta?-  
-Sì, certo. Eccola- il ragazzo la trasse dalla tasca e la tenne sospesa davanti a lui, tra pollice e indice. -E' semplicemente il frammento di uno specchio di rame.-  
Tanuma smise di sbucciare il frutto e cercò di concentrarsi sullo spazio apparentemente vuoto tra le dita del suo ragazzo, ma l'unica cosa che poteva scorgere era un tremolio che faceva sembrare lo spazio leggermente distorto, come quando si osserva qualcosa oltre una fonte di calore, pensò. Sorrise, scuotendo piano la testa -Sei incredibile Takashi. Io posso a malapena dire che c'è qualcosa lì.-  
-Davvero?- mormorò l'altro stupito. Credeva che fosse uno specchio visibile. Visibile anche agli altri insomma.  
Per lui era così nitido e concreto... Gli dispiaceva che il compagno non riuscisse a vedere quasi niente di quanto legato al mondo degli ayakashi, perché sapeva quanto ci tenesse.  
Arrossì un poco, ricordando che gli aveva detto che quel mondo gli interessava da quando aveva conosciuto lui. "Per me." Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo con un sorriso imbarazzato, ma l'espressione arrogante e gli occhi insolenti sul viso del ragazzo moro lo colsero di sorpresa, facendolo arrossire, mentre il sorriso rivolto a Kaname gli sfumò dalle labbra.  
-Hey ragazzo- lo apostrofò la youkai -Non dovresti trattare il frammento con tale noncuranza- gli disse infilandosi in bocca uno spicchio di mandarino.  
Natsume scattò, irritato -Sei tu che non dovresti trattare Kaname con noncuranza!-  
-Ah! Il mio mandarino!- esclamò risentito il falso gatto.  
L'altro youkai diede loro le spalle per finire il frutto rapidamente, tra le accese proteste di Nyanko-sensei.  
"Vorrei che possedesse me, invece" sospirò il ragazzo. Lo metteva a disagio che qualcuno che non fosse Kaname lo guardasse con i suoi occhi, gli parlasse con la sua voce. Inoltre era preoccupato per lui, sebbene sembrasse non risentirne troppo per ora.  
Stava ancora fissando la scheggia quando la vide tremare e dissolversi in una scia luminosa che fluì nel suo occhio destro.  
-E'-è finito nel mio occhio- gridò agitato.  
L'ayakashi nel corpo di Kaname lo guardò seccato -Non te l'avevo detto che lo specchio vuole tornare integro? La faccenda finirà se ti sbrigherai a raccogliere i frammenti.-  
Natsume sospirò sconsolato. Perché si ritrovava sempre in situazioni assurde?  
Si sentì chiamare dalla voce di Tanuma, di nuovo normale. -Mi dispiace, Takashi.-  
-Non importa, davvero. Non è colpa tua- gli sorrise.  
L'altro annuì, con una leggera sfumatura d'incertezza, poi si alzò -Beh, magari è il caso di preparare la cena.-  
-Vengo con te- lo seguì Natsume.  
Lo youkai alzò le orecchie -Preparate qualcosa di buono per ripagarmi del mandarino!-  
-Non è necessario che mi aiuti Takashi. Questa sera ho quasi tutto pronto- disse Tanuma, prendendo dei contenitori dal frigorifero.  
-Oh...- "Forse non si fida di me" pensò un po' contrito il ragazzo, memore della volta precedente.  
Vedendo la sua espressione l'altro comprese e sorrise -Magari puoi girare la zuppa per evitare che si bruci- gli propose, passandogli un cucchiaio di legno.  
Natsume annuì, iniziando a mescolare meticolosamente appena la pentola venne posata sul fuoco. A Kaname venne da ridere, ma si trattenne. -Però è meglio se metti un grembiule allora- aggiunse, passandogliene uno.  
-Va bene, grazie- rispose il ragazzo infilandoselo e cercando con difficoltà di allacciarlo senza smettere di occuparsi della zuppa.  
-Aspetta faccio io- si propose Tanuma avvicinandosi e iniziando a intrecciare i due nastri di stoffa. Natsume aveva nel frattempo riportato la sua attenzione al compito affidatogli, ma lui indugiò, non riuscendo a decidersi a terminare il nodo.  
Vide davanti a sé il collo dalla linea delicata e non resistette. Gli passò le mani intorno la vita, abbracciandolo, e lo baciò vicino l'orecchio, notando il lievissimo, dolce odore del suo ragazzo.  
-K-Kaname?- Natsume si era irrigidito, ma lui lo strinse di più a sé, scendendo con le labbra sul collo.  
-Kaname fermati- gli chiese Natsume con voce tesa, tentando di scostarsi. Le mani del ragazzo moro gli accarezzarono l'addome, il petto, mentre continuava a baciarlo, respirandone il profumo.  
-O-ora basta- disse Takashi, con un filo d'irritazione nella voce. Per tutta risposta Tanuma gli morse delicatamente la pelle sottile alla base del collo e sentì il brivido che percorse il ragazzo tra le sue braccia, il gemito soffocato.  
-Vuoi davvero che mi fermi?- gli sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio Natsume gli prese le mani, scansandole e liberandosi dall'abbraccio; si voltò a guardarlo, col viso arrossato -No, non vorrei. Non... Vorrei- ripeté, arrossendo maggiormente. -Ma non così. Non voglio che... Che ci sia qualcun altro, anche, a... Baciarmi, a toccarmi. Voglio che sia... Solo tu- terminò a voce più bassa, guardandolo imbarazzato, ma risoluto, con negli occhi il desiderio che cercava di soffocare stringendo le labbra.  
L'espressione di Takashi e le sue parole impedirono a Tanuma di andare avanti e fecero arrossire anche lui, ma aumentarono anche la sua voglia di stringerlo, di far scorrere le mani sul suo corpo, e... Con uno sforzo represse le immagini che stavano formandosi tra i suoi pensieri. "Almeno non fare quella faccia" lo implorò mentalmente.

Durante la cena Natsume aveva visto il compagno sfregarsi sempre più spesso gli occhi e sbadigliare. Aveva notato che anche Nyanko sensei sembrava essersene accorto, tra una richiesta di cibo e l'altra.  
Finito di mangiare si era offerto di lavare lui i piatti e sistemare la cucina. -Se dovessi sbagliare a riordinare le cose, potrai pensarci domani, ma ora sembri troppo stanco. Vai tu a fare il bagno per primo- e dopo qualche insistenza era infine riuscito a convincerlo.  
Stava finendo di asciugare l'ultimo piatto quando Tanuma si affacciò alla cucina -Ho fatto. Pensavo di aiutarti, ma vedo che hai finito- gli sorrise.  
Tornarono in camera insieme e di nuovo si sedettero al kotatsu.  
-Vogliamo organizzare la ricerca di domani?- propose Takashi.  
-Mh, okay- mormorò il ragazzo moro che aveva posato la testa sulle braccia incrociate sul piano del tavolo.  
-Sensei, hai qualche suggerimento?- chiese sempre Natsume, voltandosi verso lo youkai.  
Questi lo guardò fisso e sospirò -Io potrei anche averne, ma credo sia inutile parlarne ora- disse indicando Tanuma che respirava piano, gli occhi chiusi.  
Il ragazzo si accigliò -Credi... Credi che stia bene, Sensei?- sussurrò.  
Lo youkai si assestò meglio sul cuscino -Essere posseduti consuma parte delle proprie energie e lui è più sensibile a certe cose, quindi si stanca maggiormente, ma non preoccuparti. In questo caso non gli farà male, se non sarà per troppo tempo.-  
Natsume annuì, osservandolo. Le labbra di Kaname erano appena schiuse, morbide; stava per sfiorarle con le dita, ma si fermò in tempo. Non voleva disturbarlo. Ne avvertì il respiro tiepido sui polpastrelli.  
Si scostò lentamente, sospirando -Beh, credo che andrò anch'io a fare il bagno- avvisò, alzandosi.  
Un po' a disagio prese un pigiama del compagno e degli asciugamani. Gli sembrava invadente da parte sua agire così liberamente, ma l'alternativa sarebbe stata svegliarlo.  
Quando s'infilò nella vasca il calore sembrò sciogliere la tensione della giornata. Chiuse gli occhi lasciando che la sensazione di benessere lo avvolgesse, che i muscoli si rilassassero.  
Immerse parte del volto nell'acqua. Le labbra gli davano appena un po' fastidio per la temperatura. Riemerse e sentì le gocce che ne scivolavano via. Le sfiorò. Non aveva potuto baciare Kaname... Ormai erano quattro giorni, escludendo il tentativo fatto dal ragazzo moro quella sera. Non era molto tempo, tutto sommato, però lo desiderava tantissimo. "Almeno quello" sussurrò un pensiero dentro di lui.  
Provò a far scorrere le dita sulle labbra umide, cercando di rievocare fisicamente la sensazione che aveva pur così vivida nella mente.  
Le labbra di Kaname si posavano sempre piano, morbide e leggere, ma poi premevano di più e la sua lingua le oltrepassava dolcemente.  
Le sue dita applicarono una lieve pressione, continuando a muoversi, e il ragazzo schiuse le labbra, come fosse realmente in attesa dell'altro, mentre sentiva quasi lo stesso, leggero fremito che provava di solito.  
Ricordò il punto sul collo dove l'aveva morso piano quella sera e vi portò la mano libera, accarezzando la parte e inclinando la testa verso il lato opposto, come avrebbe fatto se ci fosse stato il ragazzo moro con lui. Un leggero brivido gli percorse il corpo.  
Si sentiva accaldato. Doveva essere il vapore, pensò ignorando il battito accelerato del cuore.  
Si guardò intorno distrattamente. Era tutto così sfumato in quella nube che lo circondava...  
Lasciò che la mano gli scorresse sul petto. Era così piacevole quando lo faceva Kaname.  
Sfiorò casualmente un capezzolo e sentì una lieve scarica. Un po' titubate lo prese tra pollice e indice, comprimendolo e torcendolo appena, come ricordava avesse fatto il compagno, e lo sentì indurirsi tra le dita, mentre il respiro gli accelerava.  
Sì, era certamente colpa dell'acqua troppo calda.  
"E' un po' come... Come quella sera" si disse, vagamente confuso. La sera in cui erano stati a letto insieme.  
La sera quando...  
Deglutì e fece scendere piano la mano tra le gambe, esitante. Allungò le dita e lambì appena il membro. Il semplice tocco lo fece trasalire.  
"Ma che sto facendo?" si chiese imbarazzato. Ritrasse la mano e con un lieve sciacquìo si portò le ginocchia al petto, chiudendole tra le braccia, nascondendovi il volto, il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
Però, Kaname... Desiderava così tanto toccarlo ed essere toccato da lui. Le mani del compagno che gli scorrevano sul corpo, la sua bocca che gli accarezzava la pelle... Si morse le labbra, arrossendo.  
Voleva sentirlo, anche se era soltanto un'illusione, anche se era comunque diverso. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e lentamente distese una gamba, allargando appena l'altra. Avvolse il membro con la mano e gemette per il brivido improvviso, mentre i battiti nel suo petto si facevano sempre più rapidi. -Ka...name- sussurrò, iniziando a muoversi.

Lo youkai drizzò le orecchie. Pochi secondi dopo la porta della camera iniziò a scorrere piano e il ragazzo entrò, lo sguardo basso.  
-Finalmente, Natsume! Ce ne hai messo di tempo- lo apostrofò un po' seccato.  
-N-Non è stato poi così tanto, Sensei!- rispose bruscamente il ragazzo, rosato in volto e a disagio.  
Tanuma si riscosse alle voci dei due -Takashi... Scusa, mi sono addormentato- disse strofinandosi gli occhi.  
-Scusa tu se ti ho svegliato- gli rispose l'altro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e facendo un paio di passi nella stanza.  
-Dove sei stato?- gli chiese il ragazzo moro con voce ancora assonnata.  
-A... A fare il... Bagno- farfugliò arrossendo Natsume, bloccandosi.  
Kaname osservò meglio la strana espressione e l'atteggiamento titubante che non capiva. Era rimasto in piedi, immobile, con lo sguardo sfuggente e i vestiti tra le braccia.  
Aveva preso uno dei suoi pigiami, notò. Possibile che fosse a disagio per quello? si chiese, perplesso.  
A fare il bagno gli aveva detto... Spalancò gli occhi mentre qualcosa più d'un sospetto gli si affacciava alla mente "Che abbia... Che si sia..."  
Takashi sollevò un istante il viso, ma vide l'altro che lo fissava incredulo e il cuore gli mancò un battito. Aveva capito? S'irrigidì, stringendo i vestiti mentre il viso gli si accese ancor più.  
Tanuma comprese di aver pienamente indovinato: Takashi, nel suo bagno, si era appena... L'immagine del ragazzo che la sua mente gli propose lo fece arrossire violentemente.  
Natsume vide negli occhi di Kaname la piena comprensione di quanto accaduto e il rossore comparso sul suo viso fugò ogni dubbio. Il cuore gli martellò, preda del più totale imbarazzo, il volto in fiamme. -I-i-io vado a dormire di là!- disse voltandosi e apprestandosi ad aprire la porta.  
-No! No, aspetta!- Tanuma scattò in piedi per fermarlo, ma inciampò nella coperta del kotatsu finendo rovinosamente a terra.  
Natsume, già per metà nel corridoio, gli corse accanto -Kaname! Stai bene?- gli chiese preoccupato, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Il ragazzo moro si mise in ginocchio, stordito, e sollevò il volto verso l'altro incrociando i suoi occhi per un lungo istante.  
Infine Natsume distolse lo sguardo e stava per scostarsi, quando Tanuma gli afferrò un polso, trattenendolo -Non devi preoccuparti. E'... E' normale. Anche a me capita... Pensando a te.-  
Le parole del ragazzo moro non aiutarono Natsume, che si accasciò in ginocchio, tenendo la testa bassa e gli occhi chiusi, cercando di calmarsi e ritrovare un minimo di dignità.  
-Beh? Ma che vi prende a tutti e due? Volete spiegarmi?- chiese il falso gatto, che aveva seguito l'intera sequenza sempre più perplesso.  
I ragazzi si voltarono verso di lui, Kaname piuttosto impacciato e a disagio, Takashi disperatamente imbarazzato.  
Lo youkai mosse appena le orecchie -No, lasciamo perdere. Sembra troppo complicato- disse, iniziando a leccarsi una zampa.

Avevano da poco spento la luce e si erano messi a letto. Natsume nel futon, doveva aveva preferito dormire. In qualche modo erano riusciti a superare la situazione di poco prima e da qualche minuto stavano parlando di come pianificare la ricerca per il giorno seguente.  
-L'occhio ha iniziato a farmi male nella zona dove stavi scavando, quindi penso sia meglio iniziare da lì.-  
Il ragazzo moro annuì -Sì, mi sembra ragionevole.-  
-Poi credo che l'unica cosa da fare sia camminare intorno all'area finché non sentirò la presenza dei vari frammenti.-  
-Hm, non penso ci sia altro modo. Mi spiace per il dolore, Takashi- mormorò l'altro.  
-Non preoccuparti. Se non altro è un buon sistema per trovare le schegge- gli rispose in un tono pratico che lasciò perplesso Tanuma.  
-Uhm... E' questo il genere di cose che ti accadono a volte, Takashi?- chiese titubante.  
-Non a volte, costantemente- rispose lo youkai al posto del ragazzo.  
-Sensei!- lo rimproverò Natsume.  
-Cosa? Costantemente?- Kaname era sconcertato, il suo ragazzo non gli aveva mai detto niente del genere.  
-N-no... Non proprio- mormorò l'altro.  
-Takashi- iniziò Kaname incerto -a te è mai capitato di... Di essere posseduto da un youkai?-  
La risposta giunse dopo alcuni secondi, la voce un po' tesa -Sì. Mi è... Già capitato.-  
"E non una sola volta" comprese istintivamente il ragazzo moro, stupito. -Capisco- gli disse piano fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto buio. "Se lui può comprendere i loro sentimenti in modo tanto profondo, come sto facendo io questa volta, allora capisco finalmente perché ripete sempre che non può abbandonarli, perché prende le cose a cuore in quel modo." Quante volte si era chiesto perché Takashi si sforzasse tanto per degli sconosciuti? Ora conosceva la risposta.  
"Neppure io avrei potuto ignorarla, lei che vuole disperatamente e con tale forza salvare un amico importante. La differenza è che io ho paura, lui no" pensò amaramente. "Certo, agli youkai deve essersi abituato col tempo, ma quanto timore deve aver provato all'inizio? Ed era solo... Io almeno ho sempre avuto mio padre e ora anche lui.- Strinse le labbra "Però, sentire con tale intensità i sentimenti profondi di qualcun altro quasi come fossero i tuoi... E' questo che hai provato anche tu? Questa incertezza? Questa confusione? E il desiderio di aiutarli... Sei meraviglioso Takashi."  
Perso nelle sue riflessioni non vide Natsume lanciargli un lungo sguardo incerto, prima di tornare anch'egli a volgere gli occhi al vuoto.

 _Il vento fresco e vivace della primavera gli scompigliava i capelli e ne sentiva il fruscio tra l'erba. I raggi del sole gli scaldavano il viso.  
Sollevò lentamente le palpebre e vide alcune foglie portate via dall'intensa brezza nella giornata luminosa.  
Perché si sentiva tanto infelice?  
Nel prato, un po' distante da lui, c'era una figura avvolta in un mantello scuro. Provava un affetto profondo per quella persona e voleva restarle accanto per sempre.  
Kaname...? si chiese. -No- mormorò. Sebbene il suo cuore amasse quella persona, sapeva che non era il ragazzo moro.  
Una folata rivelò parzialmente il viso dell'altro: un volto sconosciuto. Nell'unico occhio visibile dimoravano una tristezza e un'amarezza così profonde che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di lenirle, pur di non vedere quella persona importante soffrire così. Ma era lo stesso sconosciuto a non volerlo accanto.  
-Addio... Addio- gli disse quello. -Questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremo. Per favore, non tornare più- la voce decisa, sebbene velata di tristezza.  
Takashi non voleva crederci. Il cuore oramai sapeva quel che l'altro gli avrebbe detto, ma non per questo poté evitare di restarne ferito.  
Ancora una volta l'aveva escluso dalla sua vita e questa volta per sempre, seppe vedendolo svanire nel vento, tra le foglie, mentre il suo ultimo saluto lo raggiungeva in un sussurro.  
-Addio...-  
Gli occhi rimasero a fissare il prato luminoso, vuoto. Non era riuscito a fare niente, a dire niente. Nessuna lacrima scese sul suo viso, all'esterno. Fu soltanto il cuore a piangere amaramente._  
Un cuore che non era il suo, si rese infine conto il ragazzo.

"Questo è... Il sogno dell'ayakashi che possiede Kaname" comprese, mentre il malinconico chiarore primaverile sfocava al suo ricordo, sostituito dalla morbida luce notturna che entrava dalla finestra.  
Finestra contro la quale si stagliava la figura di Kaname, seduto sul letto con i capelli che gli ricadevano sul volto, celandone l'espressione.  
Natsume sbatté le palpebre umide un paio di volte e si sedette anche lui, sentendosi in colpa nei confronti della youkai per aver involontariamente condiviso quei sentimenti tanto privati.  
Tanuma si volse -Hai spiato nei miei sogni, vero ragazzo?- Gli occhi di Kaname lo guardavano ostili, mettendolo profondamente a disagio, sebbene conscio che non fosse realmente il suo ragazzo a guardarlo in quel modo.  
-Quello era... L'amico che stai cercando?- le chiese.  
Gli occhi scuri trovarono inutile rispondere.  
"Lui... Sembrava profondamente addolorato" pensò il Takashi, ricordandone lo sguardo nel sogno. Proseguì, rivolto alla youkai -Se avessi lo specchio potresti guarirlo, giusto?- ora comprendeva quanto forte fosse il desiderio di recuperare l'oggetto, quanto fosse importante per lei.  
Voleva aiutarla, ancor più di prima, e non solo per il bene di Kaname.  
Gli occhi scuri continuarono a fissarlo, mentre la freddezza di cui s'erano ammantati svaniva lentamente. -Questa è l'idea. Quanto affermano le voci- precisò la youkai.  
-Le voci?- il ragazzo stava per chiedere spiegazioni, quando improvvisamente sentirono un rumore di vetro infranto.  
Gli occhi scuri si fecero confusi -Takashi...- mormorò il ragazzo moro.  
-Kaname! Stai bene?- Aveva sempre paura di come il compagno potesse sentirsi dopo che la sua coscienza veniva messa da parte in quel modo.  
Lui l'aveva trovato piuttosto spiacevole quando era accaduto con Asagi; sebbene lei fosse una youkai gentile e sensibile, sentire un'altra presenza prendere il controllo del suo corpo era stato angosciante.  
Tanuma si era ripreso dallo stordimento -Sì... Sto bene. Piuttosto, quel rumore- disse alzandosi e avviandosi alla porta della camera con sguardo cupo -Veniva dal corridoio sul retro.-  
Trovarono l'angolo d'una finestra infranto, al livello del pavimento.  
-Un ladro?- si chiese il ragazzo moro, preoccupato, ma l'apertura era troppo piccola -No, nessun uomo potrebbe passarvi. Forse un cane o un gatto...- disse, perplesso. Si voltò verso Natsume, ma vide il ragazzo che fissava il pavimento con la fronte aggrottata.  
-Takashi?-  
-Orme- mormorò l'altro prima di cominciare a correre.  
-Eh? Cosa intendi con "orme"?- chiese guardando il pavimento privo di tracce. -Takashi- chiamò, ma il ragazzo era già scomparso oltre l'angolo del corridoio. "Suppongo che non conoscendo il contesto, le sue azioni possano risultare un po' inquietanti" pensò seguendolo.  
-Vorresti vedere?- il ragazzo moro si fermò. La voce nella sua mente... L'ayakashi che lo possedeva.  
-In cambio d'avermi prestato il tuo corpo ti offrirò temporaneamente la mia vista. Ripeto: vorresti vedere?-  
Vedere... Con gli occhi della youkai. Significava vedere finalmente le stesse cose che vedeva Takashi, camminare nel suo stesso mondo. Guardare quel che fino ad allora, per tutta la vita, aveva soltanto scorto confusamente.  
Provò un inaspettato timore, ma era deciso. -Sì- rispose senza incertezze.  
La vista gli si offuscò un attimo, poi tornò nitida.  
Davanti a lui, nette, spiccavano strane orme che tracciavano un sentiero sul legno prima immacolato. -Che diavolo...- fu colto alla sprovvista, ma si riprese -E' questo...- mormorò con un brivido d'ansia mista a eccitazione. Il mondo in cui viveva Takashi.  
Seguì le impronte, raggiungendo il compagno. -Takashi- gli sussurrò affiancandoglisi.  
L'altro guardava in una stanza, con la porta appena socchiusa, il volto teso -E' lo youkai con il martello che vagava per la scuola- lo informò Natsume.  
Kaname si affacciò e vide perfettamente un'alta figura sottile armata di un lungo martello, ferma a un angolo della stanza. I contorni erano nitidi e precisi. Non gli sembrava concepibile che in altri momenti potesse apparirgli come un'ombra sfocata, tanto solida e reale la vedeva adesso.  
"Sono queste le cose che si aggirano nel mondo che vede Takashi" pensò lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo che continuava a tenere d'occhio lo youkai con espressione inquieta. -Perché è qui?- lo vide mormorare preoccupato.  
Riportò lo sguardo sull'intruso che inaspettatamente ruotò la testa e piegò il collo verso di loro, in un'angolazione impossibile per un essere umano.  
I due ragazzi lanciarono contemporaneamente un grido.  
Natsume si voltò sorpreso verso il ragazzo moro -Eh? Kaname, puoi vederlo anche tu?-  
L'altro annuì -La youkai mi ha prestato la sua vista.-  
Videro lo spirito riportare la testa in posizione normale e voltarsi completamente verso di loro. Stavano per fuggire, ma quello li raggiunse in due rapide falcate e calò un violento colpo di martello tra loro, separandoli, per poi sferrare un attacco contro Takashi che si scostò appena in tempo, cadendo però a terra.  
L'ayakashi gli fu sopra in un attimo - _Ti ho trovato... Lo specchio nascosto nel tuoi occhio... Lo prenderò... Rompere e prendere-_ disse passando un braccio dietro le spalle del ragazzo per sollevarlo verso di sé prima di sferrare un altro violento colpo diretto alla sua testa.  
Natsume non ebbe il tempo di reagire e vide soltanto il pesante martello calare verso di lui.  
-Takashi!- La sagoma di Tanuma si frappose improvvisamente tra lui e lo spirito bloccando il bastone dello youkai con un mano.  
-Kana...- ma la voce del compagno lo interruppe, rivolgendoglisi in tono freddo.  
-Umano, faresti prendere a questa debole creatura il mio specchio?- chiese irritata l'ayakashi nel corpo del ragazzo moro. -Vattene!- ordinò quindi, gelida, allo spirito armato. Takashi vide uscire dalla bocca di Kaname un potentissimo raggio luminoso che investì l'intruso, distruggendogli il braccio libero e sfrangiandogli una parte della testa. Gridando, lo youkai ferito fuggì attraverso una finestra, rompendone il vetro.  
-K-Kaname, stai bene?- chiese incerto Natsume che vedeva il ragazzo moro di spalle, in piedi davanti a lui, immobile.  
Stava alzandosi per andargli accanto, quando il corpo del compagno barcollò. Fece appena in tempo a sorreggerlo che gli si accasciò tra le braccia -Kaname? Kaname!- Ne vide l'espressione sofferente e il volto imperlato di sudore. Gli posò una mano sul viso. Era completamente gelato.  
L'angoscia gli strinse lo stomaco e lo distese delicatamente a terra.  
-Ora... Ora basta! Mostrati ayakashi!- gridò. -Noi ti stiamo aiutando e tu gli fai fare cose simili.- Strinse i pugni con rabbia. -Lo specchio è prezioso per te, giusto? Per un amico importante. E Kaname, lui... Anche lui è davvero importante per me. Se tu continuerai ad agire in questo modo senza curarti di lui… Io giuro che non ti perdonerò mai!- le disse con sguardo ostile.  
Il ragazzo vide finalmente le palpebre del compagno sollevarsi e mostrare la coscienza della youkai. Gli occhi erano diversi, non freddi e arroganti come al solito, ma malinconici.  
Natsume abbassò la voce -Ti prego... Possiedi me invece. Ti aiuterò a riunire i frammenti quindi, per favore, lascia andare Kaname.-  
Lo spirito lo guardò -Ti sbagli umano. E' lui che mi ha chiesto disperatamente di aiutarti, di proteggerti. Non avevo altro modo. Si è messo in mezzo afferrando il martello di quello youkai e se non fossi intervenuta sarebbe rimasto ferito.-  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa -Ma... Per lui l'essenza degli youkai è pericolosa. Per favore- la implorò.  
-Sì, lo so. Me ne sono accorta nel momento stesso in cui ho preso possesso del suo corpo e per questo ho schermato la maggior parte del mio potere. Mi serve un contenitore integro. Non ne riceverà gran danno. Anche per questo non si è accorto subito di essere posseduto.-  
-Sì, però...- protestò ancora Natsume, ma l'altra lo interruppe.  
-Lui ha scelto liberamente di voler vedere. Tu solitamente non gli parli degli ayakashi, forse perché non lo reputi necessario o più probabilmente per una forma di gentilezza nei suoi confronti. Lui se ne rende conto, ma se tu non ti spieghi, potrebbe non comprendere cose importanti. Non comprendere te, nonostante ti sia accanto. Vorrebbe aiutarti, ma non sa cosa fare. Siete così vicini, eppure così lontani. Entrambi incapaci di dire quel che l'altro avrebbe più bisogno di ascoltare. Non sapere, è... Doloroso.- L'amarezza si aggiunse alla malinconia in quello sguardo che sembrava osservare qualcosa oltre le pareti della stanza. -Neppure il mio amico parlava delle sue preoccupazioni. Mai. Non mi aveva detto di avere una grave malattia. L'ho scoperto per caso e sono corsa da lui, per parlarne, fare qualcosa, cercare una soluzione... Ma lui si è limitato a salutarmi poi, semplicemente, se n'è andato. E' vero che io ho soltanto delle voci come unica speranza e forse, se anche me ne avesse parlato, non sarebbe cambiato niente, ma non voglio arrendermi. Sono riuscita a impossessarmi di quello specchio che si dice abbia un grande potere curativo, poi mi sono messa a cercare lui, ma...- Si voltò su un fianco, le mani sul viso, la voce spezzata da un pianto sommesso. -Lo specchio... Devo sbrigarmi a raccogliere i frammenti e guarirlo al più presto.-  
Takashi la guardava profondamente dispiaciuto, non sapendo cosa dire. "Non sapere è doloroso, è vero" pensò, ricordando come si era sentito quando il suo ragazzo gli aveva tenuto nascosto il reale motivo dei suoi malesseri, sperando così di non preoccuparlo. Invece lui si era sentito tenuto a distanza, escluso dai suoi pensieri, e si era angosciato ancor più proprio perché non sapeva. E non era forse quello che anche lui faceva sempre con Kaname? Non parlargli di quel che provava, di quel che sentiva, spesso di quel che gli accadeva. Che anche Kaname ne soffrisse?  
Vide le mani del compagno scivolare a terra, l'espressione stremata -Mi spiace umano. Sono quasi al limite nel corpo di questo ragazzo. Ma devo... Devo resistere ancora un po'...- mormorò mentre le palpebre si abbassavano sugli occhi scuri, privi ora di qualunque coscienza.  
-Ovvio che non abbia più forze- disse una voce aspra -Questa è terra sacra. E' quello che accade quando uno youkai di medio livello entra nel sito di un tempio, anche se non si tratta dell'edificio principale.-  
-Nyanko-sensei! Dov'eri? Avremmo avuto bisogno di te- mormorò.  
Lo youkai sembrava seccato -Ero uscito a pattugliare la zona, proprio per evitare attacchi, ma quello dev'essersi infilato in casa mentre io ne uscivo. Comunque sembra che l'abbiate cacciato prima che potessi intervenire- concluse, guardando però accigliato il ragazzo svenuto. -Ora sbrigati e andate a dormire. Non permetterò che accada altro- disse.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con affetto e lo accarezzò gentilmente -Va bene. Grazie Sensei.- Sapeva che l'irritazione dello youkai era dovuta al fatto di non essere stato presente in un momento di pericolo.  
L'ayakashi lo fissò -Quanto ancora pensi di farti coinvolgere in certe assurde questioni? Domani la concluderemo- gli comunicò.  
Natsume si sentiva sempre più fiducioso quando lo youkai era con lui. -Sì- gli rispose sorridendo.

*******

La ragazza li salutò, avvicinandosi -Buongiorno Natsume-kun, Tanuma-kun.-  
-Buongiorno Taki- risposero i ragazzi con aria esausta.  
-Ehm, state bene?- chiese.  
Tanuma era un po' pallido -Ecco, io non ricordo, ma pare che abbia emesso qualcosa di incredibile dalla bocca.-  
L'amica lo guardò, perplessa -Nel senso che ti ha fatto male qualcosa che hai mangiato?-  
Il ragazzo moro sospirò appena -No, una specie di raggio luminoso...-  
-Oh... Credo d'aver capito- mormorò accigliata. -Beh, prendete questi, spero potranno esservi utili, almeno un po'. Questo è tuo Natsume-kun, un talismano che ho fatto leggendo uno dei libri a casa- disse cercando qualcos'altro nella cartella.  
-Grazie Taki- le sorrise il ragazzo osservando il piccolo talismano realizzato con cura. Sollevò di nuovo gli occhi sull'amica -Capisco, quindi sei stata sveglia tutta la notte per farlo. Anche tu hai gli occhi da panda- le disse gentilmente notando i cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi, comunque seri e attenti.  
-Voglio riuscire a rendermi utile con le mie forze, anche se non posso fare molto- rispose lei gravemente. -Ah, ecco. Questo è per te Tanuma-kun. E' per le persone che sono possedute.-  
-Oh, graz...- s'interruppe notando il bizzarro oggetto che somigliava a una specie di maschera con un'inquietante espressione -Ehm, è un po'... Spaventoso- terminò, osservandolo perplesso.  
-Mi spiace, ma dev'essere dipinto in questo modo. Ero un po' impaurita nel disegnarlo- confessò la ragazza.  
Natsume guardò il compagno mettere in tasca lo strano oggetto, in parte lieto che il proprio fosse più "normale".  
-Uhm... Bene, vogliamo organizzarci?- propose poi, visto che le lezioni stavano per cominciare.  
Gli altri due annuirono.  
-Con Kaname abbiamo pensato di cominciare la ricerca dei frammenti a partire dalla zona dove stava scavando ieri, quindi potremmo trovarci lì all'inizio della pausa pranzo- spiegò a Taki.  
-D'accordo. Allora ci vediamo nel cortile sul retro. Mi raccomando, siate prudenti- disse loro guardandoli seriamente prima di salutarli e avviarsi in classe.

-Se ricordo bene l'occhio ha iniziato a farmi male da queste part... Ah!- Il ragazzo si coprì la parte destra del volto per l'improvviso dolore.  
-Takashi!-  
-Natsume-kun!- esclamò anche la ragazza, sostenendolo.  
-Là... K-Kaname, là- indicò cercando di mantenere lucida la mente, nonostante la sensazione che l'ago avesse ripreso a farsi strada nell'occhio.  
Il ragazzo moro iniziò immediatamente a scavare nel punto indicato -Qui, vero? Non preoccuparti. cercherò di fare il più presto possibile- disse, cosa non facile con la neve che andava rimossa e il terreno gelato. "Che sciocco sono. Avrei dovuto pensare a portare qualcosa per scavare" si rimproverò aspramente sentendo che Taki cercava di incoraggiare Natsume. Gli lanciò un'occhiata, senza interrompere il lavoro: sembrava soffrire parecchio e stringeva i denti per non gridare, restando in piedi a malapena e solo grazie all'aiuto dell'amica.  
Affondò più decisamente ancora le dita nella terra dura, finché non vide finalmente qualcosa. -L'ho trovato! L'ho trovato Takashi! E' questo, vero?- gli disse il ragazzo moro trionfante, avvicinandoglisi.  
Natsume sentì il dolore svanire in pochi istanti e cercò di calmare il respiro. Prese l'oggetto che il compagno gli porgeva: un pezzo di vetro.  
-L'ayakashi ha detto che i frammenti si fondono con cose che luccicano, no? Anche pezzi di bottiglia quindi.-  
-S-sì... Il dolore si è fermato. E' questo- rispose con sollievo.  
-Meno male. Sono felice.-  
Takashi vide il sorriso sinceramente sollevato che il compagno gli rivolse. Notò le sue mani, arrossate dal freddo per aver scavato nella neve e sporche di terra, le dita graffiate per aver cercato di fare in fretta. Era stato in tensione per lui, preoccupato, perché gli voleva bene.  
-Sì. Grazie- mormorò, sorridendogli con dolcezza.  
Abbassò lo sguardo. Era così semplice. Il sorriso di Kaname, l'affetto che il ragazzo gli portava, quel che provavano l'uno per l'altro... Sentimenti forti e profondi, fatti di tante cose, di tante piccole sfumature, ma alla fine così semplicemente puri che si chiese perché soltanto in quel momento il suo cuore fosse riuscito ad comprenderli per quello che erano, senza avvolgerli in ombre fatte di timori e l'ansia che l'altro potesse in qualche modo non accettarlo fino in fondo.  
Kaname lo aveva accettato, da chissà quanto tempo, solo che lui non l'aveva mai capito davvero. Fino a quel momento.  
Era felice e avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe voluto baciarlo.  
-Takashi, tutto bene? Ti fa ancora male?- il tono di voce del compagno era incerto.  
L'altro scosse la testa e rialzò lo sguardo, sorridendogli. -E' tutto a posto. Veramente, questa volta.-  
Tanuma vide uno sguardo nuovo sul volto di Takashi, che non comprese, che non conosceva, ma che in quegli occhi limpidi gli fece battere forte il cuore. E che significava quel "veramente"? Cos'era accaduto?  
Stava per dire qualcosa, ma sentì la propria espressione mutare contro la sua volontà e parole che non voleva pronunciare uscire dalle sue labbra.  
-Forza, mocciosi. Sbrigatevi a raccoglierli!-  
Natsume aveva notato l'ayakashi sostituirsi a Kaname, ma non abbastanza in fretta da non restare stupito dall'espressione insolente.  
-Non essere così arrogante! Lascia fare noi!- le disse irritato, arrossendo. Era difficile accettare che ci fosse un'altra presenza nel ragazzo che amava e si era sentito a disagio sapendo che probabilmente la youkai li stava osservando, forse percependo i loro sentimenti. Si voltò e riprese a cercare.  
Riuscirono a trovarne altri tre.  
Natsume ansimava, seduto sulla neve. -Natsume-kun, sei certo di stare bene?- chiese la ragazza, preoccupata.  
-Sì... Devo solo riposarmi un attimo- le sorrise.  
-Takashi, credo sia meglio smettere per adesso- gli disse il ragazzo moro avvicinandosi con in mano il frammento appena recuperato.  
-No. Sto bene ora, sul serio. Continuiamo- fece l'altro alzandosi, ma Tanuma scosse la testa. -Se anche fosse vero sta per suonare la campanella per la ripresa delle lezioni. Proseguiremo dopo la scuola.-  
-Ma, forse riusciamo a recuperarne almeno un altro prima- insisté il ragazzo.  
-No, Tanuma-kun ha ragione. Non faremmo in tempo e comunque è meglio che tu riposi un poco- il volto della ragazza era serio.  
-Va bene- si arrese Natsume con un sospiro -Però oggi sono anche di turno per le pulizie- li avvisò.  
-Verrò a darti una mano- si propose subito Taki.  
Kaname annuì -Anch'io, così faremo prima.-

-Secondo te che diavolo stavano facendo nel cortile?-  
-Non lo so, Utada- rispose seccato il ragazzo alto osservando dalla finestra il gruppetto che rientrava.  
-Sembra che quel Natsume abbia degli amici, dopotutto. Credevo di no, viste le voci su di lui- commentò un po' deluso il più basso.  
Il rappresentante si voltò, irritato. -Quelli come loro meriterebbero una lezione- disse a denti stretti.  
L'amico lo guardò in silenzio.  
-Li detesto. Si atteggiano a diversi, incompresi, ma in fondo guardano gli altri in modo sprezzante, dall'alto della loro arroganza, rovinando le vite di quelli che gli stanno intorno senza rimorsi. Io voglio che capiscano che per vivere in questa società devono accettarne le regole. Devono essere loro a piegarsi agli altri, non il contrario. Voglio sbatterglielo su quella faccia strafottente!-  
Utada non aveva mai visto l'altro così fuori di sé, ma poteva capire le sue ragioni. -E' perché hai saputo che ti devi trasferire? E' a causa di quell'uomo, vero?- gli chiese, titubante. L'aveva capito, ma fino a quel momento non aveva osato chiederne conferma all'amico. Sapeva che il solo nominare quel tizio lo innervosiva.  
Inokuchi lo fulminò con lo sguardo e il ragazzo più basso si pentì d'aver posto la domanda, ma il rappresentante rivolse l'astio dei suoi occhi all'esterno e rispose all'altro con voce dura, ma controllata -Sì. E prima di andarmene voglio fargliela pagare, almeno a loro.-  
Utada lanciò un'occhiata fuori, ma i tre erano già rientrai. -A quale dei due?-  
-Entrambi. Ma non farò in tempo. Se proprio devo sceglierne uno allora direi Natsume. Quell'idiota mi ha anche spinto.-  
L'altro annuì -Sì, e poi sarà anche più facile.-

Taki si affacciò alla porta della classe e vide che il ragazzo moro stava rapidamente riponendo i libri nella cartella.  
-Allora al magazzino, vero?- disse un ragazzo uscendo di fretta dall'aula e urtandola, facendola quasi cadere.  
-Ehi, ma che modi!- gli gridò dietro, senza che quello neppure si fermasse per scusarsi. Solo l'altro che era con lui, un tizio alto, si voltò appena, accigliandosi quando la vide.  
-Che razza di gente- mormorò entrando di qualche passo nella classe.  
-Tutto bene Taki?- le chiese Kaname avvicinandosi.  
La ragazza, ancora con l'aria imbronciata, gli si accostò -Sì, solo un tizio maleducato.-  
L'altro sospirò -Sì, ho visto. Mi spiace.-  
-Non devi essere tu a scusarti. Lasciamo stare e andiamo- disse con una scrollata di spalle.  
-Piuttosto, Tanuma-kun- riprese con un leggero sorriso mentre camminavano in corridoio -Ricordi quel che ti ho detto prima del festival della cultura?-  
Il ragazzo la guardò interrogativo.  
-Quando ci siamo conosciuti e ti ho detto che ero preoccupata per Natsume-kun.-  
-Sì, ricordo- rispose Tanuma, con sguardo un po' malinconico. Rammentava le parole di Taki, e la ragazza aveva ragione: Takashi non apriva veramente il suo cuore a nessuno. "Neppure a me" pensò amaramente.  
-Ecco, io credo di essermi sbagliata- proseguì l'amica.  
-In che senso?-  
-Sai, ho visto che in realtà con te è molto più spontaneo. Forse sei l'unico amico, l'unico umano, con cui agisce in maniera naturale.-  
-Spontaneo?- Tanuma era un po' stupito. Non avrebbe usato esattamente un tale aggettivo per riferirsi al comportamento di Takashi nei suoi confronti.  
Era vero che con lui sembrava più a suo agio, e ovviamente il rapporto che avevano non sarebbe potuto esistere in caso contrario, però... Natsume aveva ancora tali incertezze che sinceramente a volte lo lasciavano perplesso.  
-Già, tu non l'hai notato? A parte in situazioni d'emergenza, di solito è come se si controllasse sempre con chiunque, invece con te si permette, a volte, di non riflettere.-  
Il ragazzo aveva la bocca socchiusa. Era davvero come diceva lei? Forse sì, rifletté, pensando a piccole situazioni in cui si era reso conto d'averlo notato anche lui, solo che tendeva a dare più importanza ad altri aspetti, alle sue reticenze. Avrebbe voluto che non ne avesse, che non sentisse il bisogno di nascondergli i suoi pensieri. In fondo, però, a essere onesti, anche lui aveva sbagliato nei confronti dell'altro, e si era comportato nello stesso modo che sempre gli rimproverava, sia quando aveva iniziato l'allenamento, sia pochi giorni prima, quando aveva cercato di nascondere i propri sospetti di essere posseduto, persino a se stesso.  
Inoltre non era stato proprio in quei giorni che Takashi sembrava aver capito il significato della reciprocità nel loro rapporto?  
Sorrise tra sé. -Forse un po'- rispose infine.  
Taki ricambiò il sorriso -Sì e mi fa molto piacere. Voglio bene a Natsume-kun e mi dispiaceva vederlo così solo.-  
Fecero alcuni metri in silenzio, quando a Kaname sorse un dubbio a cui non aveva mai pensato prima. Lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza. A breve avrebbero preso le scale e sarebbero arrivati. Si decise, e parlò prima di poter cambiare idea.  
-Uhm, Taki?-  
-Sì?-  
-A te, ehm, piace Takashi?- chiese con la massima indifferenza possibile, continuando a guardare davanti a sé, le mani nella tasca della giacca.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide l'amica abbassare lo sguardo. "Accidenti!" pensò con il cuore che gli accelerava.  
-Sì, mi piace. E' un ragazzo davvero buono e gentile.-  
Tanuma s'impose di non far trasparire niente dal suo viso. E ora? Sapeva che Takashi le era sinceramente affezionato e anche lui la trovava simpatica. Non avrebbe voluto che soffrisse, ma come spiegarle?  
-Per me Natsume-kun è un caro amico. Ma nient'altro.-  
Kaname quasi inciampò in un gradino. Si voltò verso di lei e vide che gli sorrideva.  
-Oh, capisco- arrossì appena, sollevato, accennando un sorriso in risposta.  
Arrivarono all'aula e vi entrarono, guardandosi intorno, ma Natsume non c'era.  
-Salve Tanuma, Taki- li salutò Kitamoto accostandosi. Il ragazzo moro fece un cenno con la mano.  
-Taki-chan!- si avvicinò anche Nishimura con un gran sorriso.  
-Avete visto Takashi? Siamo venuti a dare una mano con le pulizie perché abbiamo un impegno urgente- spiegò Tanuma.  
-Dovrebbe tornare a breve. L'ha mandato a chiamare un professore.-  
-Beh, allora intanto mettiamoci a lavoro- disse la ragazza, posando in un angolo cartella e giacca. Tanuma seguì il suo esempio e insieme agli altri due iniziò con il sistemare i banchi.  
Kitamoto era nel frattempo andato a riempire due secchi per lavare il pavimento e ne passò uno al ragazzo moro. -Con il vostro aiuto faremo davvero in un lampo. Per quando tornerà Natsume potremmo quasi aver finito.-  
-Ecco, così si sarà evitato il lavoro. Il solito fortunato- si lamentò scherzosamente Nishimura.  
-Pare che un professore lo abbia chiamato in magazzino per farsi dare una mano a trasportare del materiale.-  
Tanuma annuì lasciando cadere lo straccio sul pavimento.  
-Oh, anche quei due stavano andando in magazzino- commentò la ragazza spostando un'altra sedia.  
-Chi?- chiese Kaname accigliandosi.  
-Quei due che sono usciti mentre entravo nella tua classe.-  
Il ragazzo moro impallidì e fece per scattare verso la porta, ma l'amica lo fermò -Che succede Tanuma-kun?-  
-Quei due hanno preso di mira Takashi.-  
-Cosa?- Nishimura si era voltato -Chi lo ha preso di mira?-  
-Due tizi della mia classe- spiegò sbrigativo Tanuma.  
-Andiamo allora- fece Kitamoto posando il secchio.

Nei seminterrati della scuola erano state ricavate ampie stanze che venivano usate come deposito o magazzino in cui stipare vecchi mobili e oggetti di diversa natura che non servivano più, ma che erano ancora utilizzabili in caso di necessità. La ragazza che era venuta a chiamarlo non gli aveva saputo dare molte indicazioni, gli aveva detto solo che era atteso in magazzino dal professore.  
Takashi stava camminando per il lungo corridoio in penombra. Non sapeva dove fossero gli interruttori e non aveva potuto accendere la luce.  
-Professore, sono Natsume- disse a voce alta. Poco più avanti vide una stanza illuminarsi e una mano fargli cenno di sbrigarsi. -Arrivo- fece, affrettando il passo. Sperava di non metterci molto visto che aveva appuntamento con Kaname e Taki. Entrò nella grande stanza. C'erano banchi e sedie addossati alla parete a destra insieme a un'alta, vecchia libreria.  
A sinistra una porta dava accesso a un'altra piccola stanza, una specie di cubicolo. In giro pile di scatole e pacchi di vecchi libri legati con lo spago.  
-Professore?- chiamò avanzando e guardandosi intorno.  
Vide una figura uscire da dietro alcune scatole.  
-Ah, profes...- ma s'interruppe, bloccandosi. Che ci faceva lì quel tizio?  
-Mi spiace, ma il professore non c'è. Non c'è mai stato, veramente- lo informò beffardo Inokuchi.  
Natsume si accigliò, voltandosi rapidamente per avviarsi alla porta, col cuore che batteva rapido.  
L'altro ragazzo, quell'Utada, bloccava l'uscita. Doveva aspettarselo...  
Forse però ce l'avrebbe fatta a spingerlo via per scappare, pensò, mentre si apprestava a correre.  
Fece appena due passi che venne fermato e strattonato violentemente per la giacca della divisa finendo a terra.  
-Hey, Natsume, cos'è tutta questa fretta?-  
Takashi si sedette guardando in alto, verso il rappresentante. -Che volete?- chiese, gettando un'occhiata all'altro che si stava avvicinando.  
"Bene, così l'uscita sarà sguarnita. Devo solo cercare di raggiungerla" rifletté.  
-Beh, diciamo che voglio spiegarti come ci si comporta con gli altri.-  
Che volessero picchiarlo? Si chiese. Evidentemente aveva sbagliato a giudicarlo, pensò marginalmente mentre ponderava le possibilità che aveva.  
Sebbene in passato fosse già stato, suo malgrado, coinvolto in risse simili, non era mai stato molto bravo e aveva sempre avuto la peggio. Ora non doveva lasciare che la situazione degenerasse. -Io credo che potremmo parlarne con calma. Se è per la spinta dell'altro giorno, ti chiedo scusa. Ho esagerato anch'io.-  
- _Anche_ tu? Vuoi dire che comunque è _anche_ colpa nostra?-  
Takashi si morse le labbra.  
-Comunque sì, sono d'accordo con te. Dobbiamo parlarne con calma. Con _assoluta_ calma. E' per questo che ti abbiamo chiamato- disse Inokuchi, prima di stringerlo per un braccio e farlo alzare. Utada lo afferrò per l'altro braccio.  
Takashi valutò rapidamente. Utada era quello che tra i due avrebbe forse potuto cogliere di sorpresa più facilmente. Si gettò dalla sua parte, liberandosi con una spallata. Stava per voltarsi verso l'altro, quando sentì Inokuchi torcergli dolorosamente il braccio dietro la schiena, fino a strappargli un grido.  
-Riprendilo Utada. E fai attenzione.-  
-Sì, scusa- replicò quello, rivolgendo a Natsume uno sguardo irritato e stringendo forte la presa.  
Takashi fssò il rappresentante con ostilità, a cui quello rispose con un sorriso ironico.  
-Smettila di agitarti. Non vogliamo farti niente di male, soltanto darti modo di riflettere un po'.-  
Natsume serrò le labbra per non rispondergli a tono. Non doveva provocarli, ma aspettare l'occasione giusta per fuggire. Lo spinsero verso la stanzetta più piccola.  
Si diede dello sciocco. Aveva fatto un grosso errore nel giudicare quei due. Da quando viveva con i Fujiwara non si era più trovato in simili situazioni ed evidentemente aveva sottovalutato quanto accaduto giorni prima. Si era abituato troppo alla gentilezza delle persone che lo circondavano e aveva abbassato la guardia nei confronti degli esseri umani.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alla sua destra. Utada lo fissava con astio, questa volta attento a ogni suo movimento.  
-Potreste finire nei guai, lo sapete?- tentò con voce tranquilla e con la coda dell'occhio vide passare nello sguardo del ragazzo più basso un lampo d'incertezza. Proseguì -Io non resterò certo in silen... Ah!- gridò, piegandosi per il dolore.  
-Adesso, o la pianti o potrei ripensare al fatto di non farti male. Chiaro?- gli sibilò Inokuchi con un ultimo strattone che gli fece quasi venire le lacrime, le labbra strette per non urlare. Lo spinsero più rapidamente verso la porta.  
-Ora te ne starai buono lì dentro. Magari domani potremmo decidere di venirti ad aprire.-  
Volevano soltanto chiuderlo nella stanzetta... Natsume si sentì sollevato. Li avrebbe lasciati fare.  
Visto che Kaname e Taki lo stavano aspettando e che anche Kitamoto e Nishimura sapevano dov'era, qualcuno sarebbe certamente venuto a cercarlo. Senza contare che nei dintorni della scuola c'era anche Nyanko-sensei.  
Il rappresentante osservò il volto del ragazzo rilassarsi e sorrise tra sé, compiaciuto. "Pensi di cavartela così, vero? Al massimo una nottata al chiuso e poi libero di andare a lamentarti con gli insegnanti. Peccato che non andrà come credi. La pagherai! Tu sei come lui e io detesto la gente ipocrita. Ma almeno a te una lezione posso darla" pensò lanciando uno sguardo nell'angolo dove, all'insaputa di Utada, che avrebbe congedato a breve, aveva nascosto il suo bokken, la spada di legno che aveva utilizzato nel kendo fino a un anno prima. "Anche il fatto che ho dovuto lasciare il kendo è colpa di quell'uomo. Di uno come te!" pensò con rabbia crescente.  
Li odiava quelli come loro, con tutte le sue forze. Ipocriti parassiti che nutrivano le loro debolezze logorando lentamente la vita degli altri, sfoggiando quel falso sorriso ammantato di perbenismo che elargivano tanto facilmente.  
Se anche il ragazzo avesse parlato, poco importava, visto che il giorno seguente era domenica e la mattina successiva lui sarebbe partito.  
Il rappresentante spinse la porta, che si spalancò lentamente.  
Takashi stava per avanzare, ma si bloccò e impallidì. Dal fondo del locale due occhi bianchi lo fissavano dalla figura alta e sottile dell'ayakashi, il martello nell'unico braccio rimastogli e uno specchio infranto ai suoi piedi.  
-Ah, Inokuchi! Ecco cos'era il rumore di poco fa- fece notare l'altro indicando con un cenno del capo i vetri a terra.  
-Sì, ho visto. Hey tu, che ti prende? Cammina- lo spintonò il ragazzo alto, ma Natsume si oppose, puntando i piedi. -No, aspettate... Dobbiamo andare via. Tutti- disse mentre l'agitazione cresceva.  
-Cos'è, soffri di claustrofobia?- disse l'altro con tono sprezzante.  
Lo youkai mosse la testa di lato, osservandoli.  
-Non capite. E' pericoloso anche per voi. Dobbiamo uscire da qui!-  
-Inokuchi...- Utada sembrava incerto.  
-Non ascoltarlo Sono tutte scuse per cercare di scappare. Se tu comunque hai deciso di andartene fallo subito, ma ricordati che non ti ho costretto io a venire con me- gli disse con disprezzo l'altro. Sapeva che Utada era un impulsivo se veniva provocato, ma non era adatto ad agire premeditatamente, e si faceva prendere dall'incertezza, se appena c'era qualche piccola contrarietà. Che se ne andasse pure, se voleva.  
Utada abbassò lo sguardo, incerto, poi sembrò prendere una decisione. -Resto con te.-  
-No! Dobbiamo andare!- Takashi prese a divincolarsi.  
Il ragazzo più basso gli torse il braccio tanto forte da farlo restare senza fiato. Lo lasciarono e Natsume si accasciò in ginocchio tenendosi la spalla dolorante trattenendo le lacrime.  
-Così rischi di slogargliela sul serio- lo avvisò con calma indifferenza il rappresentante. Utada si morse le labbra -B-beh, peggio per lui!- rispose l'altro con rabbia dovuta al nervosismo che cominciava a provare.  
Takashi sollevò lo sguardo e vide che lo youkai aveva fatto un passo verso di loro. Sembrava indeciso, ma non ci avrebbe messo molto a uscire. Il cuore gli batteva forte. Ormai la situazione era mutata in modo pericoloso. Doveva riuscire a portarli via.  
Fece per alzarsi, ma si sentì afferrare per il polso dal rappresentante che gli scostò il braccio -E qui cos'hai?- gli chiese slacciando la cinghia del marsupio e strappandoglielo via, prima che il ragazzo potesse bloccarlo.  
-E'... E' solo un quaderno- disse cercando disperatamente di fingere indifferenza lanciando un'altra occhiata all'ayakashi prima di riportare lo sguardo sul marsupio. Doveva impedire che lo spirito si accorgesse dello Yuujinchou.  
-Utada, tienilo fermo tu, voglio vedere che c'è dentro.-  
Il ragazzo alto si allontanò dagli altri due portandosi al lato opposto della stanza.  
Natsume provò a fare qualche passo, ma l'altro lo teneva stretto.  
-S-sentite, io non dirò niente, ma smettetela, per favore- tentò mentre l'angoscia gli annodava lo stomaco.  
Osservò l'ayakashi che sembrava guardare interessato la vicenda e una goccia di sudore gli colò al lato del viso.  
Inokuchi estrasse il prezioso libro e per un attimo parve deluso. -E' veramente solo un vecchio quaderno- mormorò -E pieno di scarabocchi- commentò, sfogliandolo distrattamente.  
Takashi tacque, temendo di provocarlo qualunque cosa avesse detto.  
Un'ombra gli passò lentamente accanto. Lo youkai si stava dirigendo verso il ragazzo alto che, ignaro della cosa, puntò gli occhi in quelli di Natsume. -Un vecchio quaderno, ma in qualche modo importante, vero?- disse con un sogghigno, aprendo una pagina a caso e tendendone il foglio con le dita.  
A Takashi si gelò il sangue e un attimo dopo udì l'assordante rumore della carta strappata.  
-NO!- urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, liberandosi di Utada che per la sorpresa aveva allentato la stretta, e si lanciò verso l'altro, oltrepassando lo youkai.  
Inokuchi si era bloccato, anch'egli stupito dalla sua reazione, e il ragazzo gli afferrò il polso allontanandoglielo dalla pagina.  
Con la mano libera Natsume cercò di riprendere lo Yuujinchou, ma l'altro si liberò e lo colpì al volto. Takashi ignorò la percossa e continuò a cercare di bloccare il rappresentante.  
Nella colluttazione il libro cadde a pochi passi da loro.  
Takashi tentò di prenderlo, ma Inokuchi lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse violentemente con la schiena alla libreria. -Adesso mi hai stufato!- gli urlò, apprestandosi a colpirlo con un pugno.  
-Takashi!-  
Il rappresentante si fermò, voltando la testa verso l'ingresso, dove vide quattro figure stagliarsi nitide sulla soglia.  
Una era quel seccatore di Tanuma e sembrava fuori di sé.  
Alla voce di Kaname, Takashi si era voltato e li aveva visti tutti e quattro, contemporaneamente l'ombra dello youkai si era dileguata, forse disturbata da tutti quegli umani.  
Avvertì un sollievo tanto profondo da provarne quasi le vertigini.  
-Che diavolo gli stavi facendo?- gridò il ragazzo moro con voce strozzata dalla rabbia, avventandosi contro il rappresentante.  
Inokuchi si staccò dal ragazzo e si allontanò di qualche passo. Ormai era andata, pensò preparandosi alla difesa.  
Taki raggiunse e trattenne a fatica l'amico per un braccio -Fermo Tanuma-kun. Lo abbiamo ritrovato e... Natsume-kun, attento!-  
Il ragazzo udì uno strano scricchiolio. Si voltò e vide la vecchia libreria inclinarsi in avanti. "Lo Yuujinchou!" pensò, chinandosi per afferrarlo e cercando di fuggire, ma il mobile si abbatté su di lui.  
-Takashi!- Tanuma corse subito verso il compagno, seguito da Taki e Nishimura.  
-Andiamo Utada- fece Inokuchi all'amico, avviandosi preoccupato verso la porta. La situazione si era improvvisamente capovolta.  
Kitamoto lo afferrò rudemente per una spalla -Se si è fatto male non la passerete liscia- gli disse con sguardo tagliente, prima di raggiungere anche lui gli altri.  
Il ragazzo alto guardò con astio il gruppetto radunato e voltò loro le spalle, recuperando il bokken dall'angolo. L'amico lo guardò sgranando gli occhi, ma non disse niente e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza.  
-Natsume-kun!- lo chiamò la ragazza, afferrando uno dei lati del mobile.  
-Aspetta Taki-chan, lo alziamo noi, tu pensa a tirarlo fuori- propose Nishimura sostituendola.  
Insieme i tre ragazzi sollevarono abbastanza facilmente la libreria.  
La ragazza s'inginocchiò e prese Natsume per un braccio, trascinandolo a sé.  
-Taki, anche il suo libro- le disse Tanuma con voce tesa. Lo aveva notato quando aveva visto Takashi afferrarlo. Sperava solo che stesse bene.  
-Sì- rispose l'amica comprendendo e allungandosi per afferrare l'oggetto. Quando fu uscita gli altri lasciarono il mobile e circondarono il ragazzo privo di conoscenza.  
-Natsume?- lo chiamò Nishimura, il tono tirato.  
Kaname gli si era inginocchiato accanto, in ansia. Lo scosse piano chiamandolo, senza esito.  
-Natsume-kun...- mormorò la ragazza.  
-Sentite, portiamolo in infermeria e chiamiamo qualcuno- consigliò Kitamoto preoccupato.  
Il ragazzo moro annuì, sollevandolo delicatamente per le spalle e in quel momento lo vide alzare appena le palpebre.  
-Takashi- lo chiamò.  
-Natsume!-  
-Natsume-kun-.  
Si sentiva stordito e gli ci volle qualche secondo prima di mettere a fuoco. -Kaname?- Il ragazzo moro lo fissava, pallido in volto e ansioso.  
-Come ti senti Takashi?-  
Voltò appena lo sguardo e vide Taki accanto al compagno e alla sua sinistra Kitamoto e Nishimura. Sembravano tutti preoccupati. -Sto bene- mormorò sedendosi ma tenendosi la testa che gli girava un poco.  
-Sei sicuro? Ti fa male da qualche parte?- chiese l'amica, accigliandosi quando vide un livido ancora rossastro sullo zigomo sinistro.  
Anche Tanuma lo notò -Ti ha colpito?- chiese con sguardo irato.  
Natsume si sfiorò il viso e i muscoli sotto l'occhio gli si contrassero per l'indolenzimento. In quel momento ricordò quando era avvenuto. -Non è niente, non preoccuparti- disse con calma.  
Kaname era furioso. Lo avevano attaccato in due, lo avevano picchiato e se non fossero arrivati in tempo chissà come lo avrebbe ridotto quel bastardo di Inokuchi!  
L'immagine di Inokuchi che stava per colpirlo con violenza gli tornò alla mente, vivida più che se l'avesse ancora davanti.  
Strinse i pugni, fremendo di rabbia. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare! Non aveva mai fatto a pugni in vita sua, ma non li avrebbe lasciati andare via così. Si alzò, la mascella contratta. Non potevano essere lontani.  
-Fermo Nishimura!- Kitamoto afferrò per un polso l'amico. Il ragazzo era scattato verso la porta.  
-No! Lasciami! Voglio dare loro una lezione. Hai visto cosa gli hanno fatto?-  
Natsume non aveva mai visto l'amico realmente arrabbiato, al massimo piccole irritazioni dovute a disaccordi con Kitamoto, ma di solito era sempre allegro e conciliante.  
Si alzò -Lascia stare Nishimura, io sto bene, davve...-  
-E piantala anche tu!- lo interruppe quello -Non devi tollerare certe cose! Non li sopporto i prepotenti!- Si voltò verso gli altri due ragazzi -Se lasciamo qui Natsume, noi tre possiamo vendicarlo. Ma dobbiamo sbrigarci!-  
Kaname condivideva pienamente i suoi sentimenti e avrebbe voluto annuire, ma vedendo la rabbia del ragazzo, la sua iniziò lentamente a scemare. Non era quello il modo di risolvere certe situazioni. _Purtroppo_. L'ultimo pensiero si aggiunse improvviso, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
-Certo- riprese Kitamoto fissando l'amico -tre contro due. Non è la stessa cosa? Non saremmo noi i prepotenti allora?-  
-Ma hanno cominciato loro!-  
-Ma se noi proseguiamo non la finiremo più! Lo capisci?-  
Il ragazzo moro si accostò. -Ha ragione lui- disse a Nishimura -Se ci vendicassimo, li spingeremmo a fare la stessa cosa e poi dovremmo difenderci o attaccarli nuovamente. Non avrebbe senso- le ultime parole rivolte più a se stesso. S'impose di rilasciare i pugni.  
-Ma così potrebbero fargli ancora del male. Non v'importa?-  
-Io sto bene. Mi hanno solo colto alla sprovvista, non accadrà di nuovo- tentò di tranquillizzarlo anche Takashi.  
Tanuma inspirò "Se non m'importa..." pensò con rabbia. Non aveva mai desiderato fare del male a qualcuno, prima di quel giorno, e la sensazione non gli piaceva per niente. -E' vero. Non accadrà di nuovo. Inokuchi si trasferisce tra due giorni- li informò.  
Gli altri lo guardarono stupiti e lui proseguì -L'ho saputo solo oggi, per caso, dopo la pausa pranzo. E' stato annunciato qualche giorno fa, ma io ero assente.-  
-Oh, quindi se ne va?- Nishimura finalmente sembrò calmarsi e a vederlo Natsume sospirò di sollievo.  
-Bene, almeno ne resta uno solo. Che mi dici di quell'altro Tanuma?- chiese Kitamoto.  
Kaname scosse la testa -Non credo che ci riproverà da solo, soprattutto non contro tutti no...- ma si bloccò. Poteva davvero dire una cosa simile? _Tutti noi_? In fondo li conosceva poco. Certo, erano amici di Takashi, ma parlare anche per loro...  
-Giusto. Includendo Natsume siamo quattro- sorrise Kitamoto.  
-Uhm... Anche se sono una ragazza non escludetemi- si fece avanti Taki, lo sguardo deciso.  
-Taki-chan...- sussurrò Nishimura con occhi adoranti, poi si rivolse a Natsume, mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle -Bene! Allora da oggi istituiamo il "Gruppo per la difesa della mutua libertà contro i prepotenti!" Quindi vedi di avvisarci se ti capita qualcosa, chiaro?-  
-Devi sempre esagerare tu- disse Kitamoto scuotendo la testa, poi rivolto a Takashi -Ignora il resto, ma  
avvisaci veramente se qualcosa non andasse.Tu non dici mai niente, ma non siamo forse amici?-  
Natsume annui, arrossendo. -Io... Vi ringrazio- sorrise loro, imbarazzato e felice allo stesso tempo.  
Tanuma era un po' a disagio, quindi alla fine era stato inserito nel gruppetto di amici?  
Natsume raccolse lo Yuujinchou e lo sfogliò rapidamente, arrivando alla pagina danneggiata. Era strappata soltanto di qualche centimetro e il nome era appena intaccato. Per il resto sembrava non aver subìto danni. Non era neppure stropicciata. Sperava con tutto il cuore che anche il proprietario di quel nome stesse bene. Accarezzò inquieto il foglio. Lui, che ne era il custode, non era riuscito a proteggerlo. Ne lesse i caratteri tra sé, sussurrandoli, quasi volesse scusarsi con lui.  
Tanuma osservò la pagina, accigliandosi e portando gli occhi sul viso teso del suo ragazzo.  
-Te l'hanno rovinato?- gli chiese Kitamoto, notando l'espressione dell'amico.  
-Ah, no. Non... Molto- mormorò Natsume nascondendo l'inquietudine.  
Nishimura si allungò per vedere meglio -Che cos'è?-  
Takashi chiuse il libro con delicatezza -Era di mia nonna- disse, evitando di rispondere.  
Kitamoto aggrottò leggermente la fronte. Sapeva che Natsume non aveva nessun parente stretto e non ricordava neppure i suoi genitori. Quel quaderno doveva essere importante per lui.  
-Tieni, Natsume-kun- gli disse la ragazza porgendogli il marsupio che aveva raccolto da terra.  
-Grazie, Taki- le sorrise, riponendo il prezioso libro.  
Si avviarono per uscire e Kaname gli si accostò, sussurrandogli all'orecchio -Non credo sia accaduto niente di grave, ma chiederemo anche a Ponta, va bene?-  
Il ragazzo annuì, stringendo a sé l'oggetto.  
-Oh, nooo! Avevo dimenticato le pulizie...- si Lamentò Nishimura sconsolato una volta tornati in classe, ma poi sorrise, guardando gli altri -Beh, visto quanti siamo non ci vorrà troppo.-  
-Già... Certo- si sforzò di sorridere Natsume. Le aveva dimenticate anche lui e aveva sperato di andare subito a cercare i frammenti.  
-Credo che potremo cavarcela anche da soli- intervenne Kitamoto -In fondo voi avevate un impegno urgente, no?-  
-Beh, sì, però...- a Takashi non sembrava corretto lasciare solo a loro le pulizie, soprattutto dopo che erano venuti ad aiutarlo.  
-Non preoccuparti, non è poi un gran peso.-  
-No... Infatti- intervenne anche Nishimura, cercando di dissimulare la delusione.  
Tanuma osservò il compagno, sperando che accettasse l'offerta, ma lo vedeva titubante.  
-Posso restare io ad aiutarli- si offrì la ragazza.  
-Taki, ma...-  
-Natsume-kun, l'importante è che andiate voi due, io in fondo posso essere di ben poca utilità, quindi non preoccupatevi- terminò in tono pratico, sorridendo a entrambi.  
Nishimura si sentì improvvisamente molto più ben disposto nel compito. -Sì, lascia fare a noi tre!-  
-Takashi...- Kaname lo guardava, in attesa di una sua decisione.  
-Io... Va bene, accetto. Vi ringrazio molto.-

Erano scesi nuovamente in cortile e stavano camminando in cerca dei frammenti. Fino a quel momento ne avevano trovati altri tre, ma piuttosto lentamente e il sole stava ormai per tramontare.  
-Non senti proprio niente?- chiese Tanuma perplesso, visto che da parecchio non sembravano esserci altre tracce.  
-No... Non capisco. Forse dobbiamo allontanarci un po'- propose.  
Si diressero verso gli alberi e cespugli che, in lontananza, circondavano la scuola.  
-Ah! K-kaname, eccolo- avvisò Natsume portando la mano al volto per il dolore che l'aveva assalito improvviso.  
-Dove?- chiese l'altro guardandosi freneticamente intorno.  
Natsume cercò di comprendere la direzione -Lì, quella... Quella pozza ghiacciata.-  
Il ragazzo moro corse e cercò di rompere la lastra di ghiaccio con il piede, ma sembrava più spessa di quanto avesse pensato. Il compagno gli si era avvicinato, il viso contratto.  
Tanuma se ne accorse -A-aspetta, faccio subito- disse cercando rapidamente qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo. Vide una pietra e corse a prenderla, mentre Takashi s'inginocchiava sul bordo della pozza.  
Natsume sperava che quella tortura finisse presto. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare alla lama che sembrava trafiggerlo.  
Kaname iniziò a colpire la superficie lucente con il sasso, facendo volare piccole schegge intorno. Lanciò un'occhiata all'altro e lo vide che, piegato in due, si sosteneva con un braccio mentre la mano stringeva la neve con tale forza da farlo tremare.  
Intensificò l'energia dei colpi e finalmente la lastra s'incrinò, fino a spezzarsi. La pietra finì nell'acqua con un tonfo e schizzò entrambi i ragazzi con grosse, gelide gocce.  
Tanuma rimestò rapidamente, fino a quando sentì tra le dita intorpidite un piccolo oggetto liscio e tagliente. -Credo... E' questo?- disse mostrando all'altro qualcosa che per lui aveva soltanto l'aspetto di un instabile miraggio.  
Il dolore cessò -Sì- sospirò finalmente il ragazzo, sedendosi per riprendere fiato.  
Anche quell'ultimo frammento andò a unirsi agli altri nell'occhio di Natsume, che non riusciva comunque a smettere d'inquietarsene.  
-Takashi, stai bene ora?- gli chiese l'altro, sedendoglisi accanto.  
-Sì. Grazie Kaname.-  
Il ragazzo moro ridacchiò -Dovrei essere io a ringraziare te. Sono io quello posseduto, ricordi? E' per me che stiamo cercando lo specchio.-  
Natsume sorrise, sentendosi un po' sciocco. Era talmente abituato a essere lui quello coinvolto in prima persona, che gli sembrava comunque che fosse Tanuma ad aiutarlo. Raccolse le ginocchia al petto, annuendo.  
Kaname aveva intuito la sua riflessione e piegò le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato, scuotendo la testa. Portò lo sguardo al limpido cielo invernale, la cui luce si andava lentamente affievolendo. -Takashi, tu... Hai spesso questo genere di pensieri? Vedi e senti quello che sto provando io in questi giorni, vero?- gli chiese.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo sulla neve, affondandovi le dita e raccogliendone un po'. La pressò leggermente facendone una sfera che posò a terra. -Sì- rispose, fissandola un istante prima di riportare lo sguardo davanti a sé. -Scusa. Non sono riuscito a parlartene- il tono era basso, incerto. -Paure, dubbi... Questo genere di cose, è difficile parlarne- si morse appena le labbra e arrossì lievemente -Soprattutto se... Se la persona è importante per te allora... E' l'unica cosa che conta. Puoi tenere il resto dentro pur di... Difenderla, proteggerla e... Difendere te stesso- mormorò piano.  
Tanuma fece una sfera di neve più piccola e la mise su quella del compagno, creando una specie di piccolo pupazzo di neve.  
Takashi sorrise.  
-E' piuttosto dura in questo modo- commentò Kaname seriamente, ma con voce gentile.  
-Sì. Un po'- confessò Natsume.  
Tanuma lo vide piegare le labbra in un sorriso in qualche modo nostalgico, amaro forse, non riuscì a capirlo. Takashi fece un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e quando li riaprì era sereno -Però adesso...-  
-Hey, marmaglia!-  
Entrambi si voltarono verso un cespuglio lì accanto, da cui emerse di schiena una tozza figura tonda.  
-Un tanuki?!- esclamò Natsume. Poi la figura si voltò.  
-No, è solo Ponta...- osservò meglio Kaname.  
Natsume si portò di nuovo una mano sul viso. "L'occhio? Perché fa male?" ma era più tollerabile del solito.  
-Takashi? Che c'è?-  
-Cos'hai lì, Sensei?- chiese il ragazzo, vedendo che lo youkai stava tirando fuori qualcosa dal cespuglio.  
-Eh, eh. Guarda!- disse trionfante, mostrando ai ragazzi uno specchio di rame quasi integro, a cui mancava soltanto una porzione.  
Entrambi spalancarono la bocca.  
-Come hai fatto, Sensei?- chiese Natsume; il dolore completamente scomparso.  
-Se voi aveste avuto le mie abilità, raccogliere le schegge di questo specchio sarebbe stato semplice come rubare caramelle a un bambino- si pavoneggiò lo youkai.  
I frammenti raccolti dai ragazzi fluirono via dall'occhio di Natsume, andando a incastonarsi nell'oggetto, rendendolo nuovamente integro.  
Il falso gatto, tenendo lo specchio tra le zampe, si volse al ragazzo moro, fissandolo seriamente -Ora tieni questo e lascialo- ordinò perentorio.  
Takashi vide sul volto del compagno comparire un sorriso lieve, sollevato, grato, che lentamente prese forma nel viso dell'ayakashi che lo possedeva e che si separò dal corpo di Tanuma.  
-Sì, grazie- disse con voce priva della solita arroganza, allungando una mano per prendere l'oggetto.  
Soffiò una leggera brezza tra i rami degli alberi. - _Lo specchio! Io voglio... Il potere!_ \- parole portate dal vento. Flebili.  
Natsume si voltò e scorse un movimento leggero tra i rami imbiancati d'un cespuglio.  
Un'alta, sottile, minacciosa figura ne sbucò all'improvviso, a pochi metri dalla youkai e dallo specchio.  
"Accidenti! Non ancora lui!" pensò, frapponendosi d'istinto tra quello e il suo obiettivo.  
Il martello calò, colpendo il ragazzo che riuscì a malapena a pararsi con il braccio, e che stramazzò a terra.  
-Takashi!- gridò Kaname correndo da lui.  
La youkai stava per essere colpita a sua volta, ma diresse lo specchio verso l'avversario e l'oggetto sprigionò una luce tanto intensa da accecare i presenti investendo la figura armata. -Scusa, ma non posso darti questo specchio, perciò vattene- gli ordinò.  
All''ayakashi col martello non restò che fuggire, gridando spaventato e privato di gran parte del suo potere, ma con il braccio e la testa sanati.  
Kaname s'inginocchiò accanto al ragazzo e lo vide socchiudere le palpebre, lentamente -Takashi! Stai bene?- gli chiese, ma il compagno sembrava guardare oltre di lui, ascoltando qualcuno alle sue spalle, la cui presenza poteva percepire chiaramente anche il ragazzo moro.  
-Stai andando?- sussurrò Natsume alla youkai che lo guardava gentilmente.  
-Sì. Devo continuare a cercarlo. Non troverò pace finché non gli avrò detto quello che penso- il ragazzo le vide passare negli occhi un lampo di amaro risentimento, che però scomparve subito. -Poi guarirò la sua malattia e... Gli donerò tutto quel che possiedo- chiuse gli occhi un istante, mentre sulle labbra le fioriva un dolce sorriso e la lieve, fredda brezza invernale le passava leggera tra i capelli.  
-Sì...- mormorò impercettibilmente Takashi. "Mi chiedo se riuscirà a trovarlo. Basarsi solo su delle voci... Una grave malattia. Forse lui è già..." gli si strinse il cuore per lei a quell'eventualità.  
La youkai gli accarezzò il volto -Non dovresti fare una faccia così triste. Io voglio cercarlo, non importa quale risultato mi attende. Voglio solo vederlo e non mi arrenderò. Mai. Addio ragazzo- gli disse scostandosi da lui -ma ricorda: l'opportunità di comprendere un'altra persona non è qualcosa da temere.- Lo fissò seriamente, mentre iniziava a svanire -Non escluderlo dai tuoi pensieri. Alla lunga, nessun rapporto può durare in questo modo. Per quanto profondamente possano amarsi le persone coinvolte.-  
-Ora lo so. Grazie- le sussurrò prima che il sorriso che l'altra gli rivolgeva si dissolvesse con lei.  
"A volte è la paura a trattenerci, ma se riusciamo a superarla possiamo guadagnare cose difficili da ottenere e per questo tanto più preziose. Grazie per avermi aiutato a vederlo con maggiore chiarezza. Spero che ritroverai il tuo amico" le augurò sinceramente in cuor suo.  
Chiuse piano gli occhi.  
-Takashi!-  
Il ragazzo si riscosse e fissò il compagno, chino su di lui che lo guardava preoccupato.  
-Kaname?- sbatté le palpebre e si sedette.  
-Come ti senti? Sembravi esserti ripreso e invece poi hai richiuso gli occhi.-  
-No, credo... Credo sia tutto a posto- gli disse.  
L'altro annuì sollevato.  
-Lei se n'è andata.-  
-Lo so. Mi ha salutato quando è uscita dal mio corpo- gli disse il ragazzo moro, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Natsume prese in braccio il falso gatto. -Grazie, Sensei- gli sorrise.  
-Senza di me ci avreste messo giorni. Ma che hai fatto in faccia? Non è dove ti ha colpito l'ayakashi- chiese indicando il livido sul viso. Il sorriso del ragazzo si spense e abbassò lo sguardo. -Sensei... Io...- posò il gatto a terra e prese lo Yuujinchou, facendo scorrere i fogli fino a trovare quello che voleva, mostrandoglielo.  
Lo youkai si accigliò.  
-Sensei, è grave? Il proprietario del nome starà soffrendo?- gli chiese angosciato.  
-No, non credo. E' strappata di poco e ha poco più che sfiorato i caratteri. Se anche dovesse aver avuto un effetto, dovrebbe essere lieve. Non penso che ne risentirà.-  
Il ragazzo sospirò di sollievo, riponendo il libro.  
-Tz, non posso lasciarvi un attimo- sospirò esageratamente lo youkai -Siete veramente due impiastri. Non ne bastava uno sempre a cacciarsi nei guai, me ne doveva capitare un altro.-  
Tanuma arrossì -M-mi dispiace.-  
-Per fortuna è finita- sorrise Natsume.  
Il ragazzo moro ridacchiò appena -Mi sento in colpa per avervi fatto preoccupare, però è stato a suo modo divertente.-  
-Cosa?- Natsume lo guardò stupito.  
-Sì, ho... Potuto vedere quello che vedi tu e parlare un po' con quell'ayakashi.-  
L'altro si agitò -Cosa... Cosa ti ha detto? Non ti ha fatto venire in mente pensieri strani o inquietanti, vero?- lo assalì il timore che Kaname potesse aver risentito del modo in cui i sentimenti degli youkai penetravano nell'animo, confondendosi ai propri, e che il fatto che la sua coscienza venisse spesso soppiantata bruscamente avesse concorso a fargli detestare quella vicenda e l'ayakashi.  
-Perché lo credi? Certo, non è stato semplice, ma veramente l'ho trovata un'esperienza interessante.-  
Takashi distolse lo sguardo, confuso. Kaname aveva esordito sorridendo, perché si era spaventato così? -A volte, non è così male conoscerli...- le parole gli sfuggirono prima che potesse ponderarle meglio. Il cuore gli batteva forte. -…vero?- terminò con sguardo incerto.  
Kaname era perplesso dall'espressione così seria che aveva, ma comprese che la sua risposta era per lui importante. Gli sorrise -Sì, è vero.- Vide sul suo volto dipingersi un'espressione in parte stupita, in parte di sollievo.  
Non capiva esattamente cosa stesse passando nella mente di Natsume, ma temeva che chiedendoglielo potesse chiudersi di nuovo dietro qualche schermo, perciò lo avvolse semplicemente tra le braccia e lo sentì appoggiargli la fronte sulla spalla.  
-Takashi hai freddo?- gli chiese, sentendolo tremare leggermente.  
-Uh? Oh, un po' in effetti- si rese conto solo in quel momento l'altro.  
-Hai la giacca umida per la neve, sarà meglio che ti scaldi il prima possibile.-  
Natsume annuì, ma non si ritrasse dall'abbraccio del compagno.  
-Vuoi venire da me?- gli chiese piano Tanuma.  
L'altro sollevò lo sguardo, scostandosi un poco -Ma...-  
-Ecco... Mio padre tornerà domani. Ha prolungato la visita- sussurrò il ragazzo moro, arrossendo e sperando che l'altro accettasse. Lo vide annuire e appoggiarsi di nuovo a lui nascondendo il volto, non prima che Kaname potesse però scorgerne il soffuso rossore di cui s'era pervaso.  
Il falso gatto sbadigliò -Allora io me ne vado.-  
-S-sensei?- Takashi si sentì colpevole per aver ignorato lo youkai in quei minuti dopo tutto l'aiuto che aveva dato loro. -Scusami.-  
-E di che cosa? E' che non ho proprio intenzione di trovarmi in mezzo a situazioni complicate che non comprendo, come ieri. Quindi preferisco andare in giro a divertirmi.-  
Natsume arrossì un po' al ricordo dell'accaduto.  
Kaname avrebbe quasi voluto ringraziare lo youkai, ma gli sembrò decisamente poco opportuno.

Takashi entrò in camera di Kaname, frizionando i capelli con l'asciugamano. Stava per accendere la luce quando cambiò idea, osservando la stanza vuota illuminata dalla luce della luna piena che, riflettendosi sul manto candido all'esterno, risplendeva più intensa.  
Era una notte chiara e limpida e quel momento di assoluta quiete gli penetrò nel cuore. Muovendosi adagio, quasi a non disturbare quel morbido silenzio, si sedette accanto alla porta finestra, osservando quella parte del giardino e lo stagno. Lentamente sorbì il the caldo che il compagno gli aveva lasciato prima di recarsi anche lui a fare il bagno.  
Posò la tazza vuota a terra, passando un dito sul bordo. Kaname era sempre gentile con lui, anche quando non lo capiva, anche quando lui non gli diceva la verità. Perché lo amava, gli aveva detto. Istintivamente sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. Ogni volta il pensiero gli causava un lievissimo, dolce tumulto. Ma aveva ragione la youkai e le cose non potevano continuare in quel modo.  
L'aveva finalmente compreso. Se non diceva niente o raccontava i semplici fatti, tacendone le emozioni, i pensieri, i sentimenti che vi erano dietro, gli altri, Kaname, non avrebbero potuto veramente capire.  
In realtà era quello che aveva sempre temuto. Essere capiti significava essere conosciuti.  
-Il vero me...- sussurrò, stringendosi nelle braccia.  
Aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita cercando disperatamente un modo per fuggire, dalle persone e dagli youkai, trincerandosi nelle menzogne e nella falsità, detestando la solitudine, ma preferendola al rifiuto. Non era mai riuscito a essere veramente utile, neppure alle famiglie che l'avevano ospitato e per le quali, nonostante l'avessero preso con loro, privo di riconoscenza, non era mai riuscito a provare affetto; anche questo, forse, le aveva indisposte nei suoi confronti: come si poteva accettare un bambino incapace di amare? Era stato sempre un peso per chiunque, fino alla scorsa primavera, quando tutto era cambiato.  
Fin dall'inizio la gentilezza che aveva ricevuto, l'affetto, lo avevano spinto a voler diventare a sua volta una persona gentile. Ma quello che i Fujiwara gli avevano donato, lo aveva confuso. Aveva sentito nascere sentimenti che non aveva mai provato: li aveva amati. Per questo aveva fatto di tutto pur di restare con loro e non ferirli.  
In seguito era arrivato Kaname e di lì a poco le cose si erano complicate. Insieme alla felicità era cresciuta la paura di perderla ed erano aumentati gli incubi. Ora non li aveva più, anche se solo di recente l'aveva notato.  
E adesso il suo desiderio era mutato: non voleva più nascondersi.  
Era un po' come quel laghetto per il compagno, che poteva scorgerne il riflesso, ma non poteva vedere davvero. Lui non voleva essere un'ombra per Kaname, ora che il compagno gli aveva fatto capire che, forse, anche lui era degno d'essere amato.  
Osservò il pesce guizzare nell'acqua e lo vide saltare fuori all'improvviso, spruzzando intorno gocce adamantine.  
Lo stagno era così bello con la luna che vi si rifletteva in mille sfaccettature e la neve che ne contornava bordi, splendente nella luce notturna, che avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore mostrarlo a Kaname.

Tanuma percorse il corridoio fino alla propria stanza, ma vide la porta aperta e la luce spenta "Dove sarà?" si chiese, affacciandosi comunque un istante, pensando di dover andare a cercarlo. Invece era lì seduto che guardava fuori.  
Fece qualche passo silenziosamente, osservandolo, ma dovette fermarsi, incantato dall'immagine.  
La tenue penombra notturna riempiva la stanza, accarezzando gentilmente la figura di Takashi. Il riflesso dell'acqua sul suo volto ne rendeva incerti i contorni, la figura evanescente, instabile tra due mondi. Quale acqua? Si chiese Kaname, col cuore che batteva forte. Il laghetto... Possibile? Natsume si voltò lentamente, sorridendogli. Vedeva il riverbero, le lievi increspature, nei suoi occhi, sul suo sorriso. Poi il riflesso prese a svanire e lui temette che potesse portare via anche il suo ragazzo. Ma Takashi rimase, avvolto ora dalla sola luce argentea della luna.  
-Kaname...? Cos'hai?- gli chiese perplesso.  
Tanuma riprese a respirare, non essendosi reso conto fino allora d'aver trattenuto il fiato. Il riflesso dell'acqua, se pure c'era stato e non era stato un parto della sua fantasia, era ormai scomparso.  
Gli si avvicinò, sedendoglisi accanto -Non svanire mai- gli sussurrò, fissando un istante gli occhi confusi dalle sue parole, prima di baciarlo delicatamente, posandogli il palmo sulla guancia.  
-Ti amo, Takashi- gli mormorò poi sulle labbra che si schiusero per rispondere, ma che rimasero silenti, quando negli occhi del ragazzo passò un lampo d'incertezza.  
Natsume abbassò lo sguardo. Come poteva dirgli la stessa cosa onestamente, se prima non avesse trovato il coraggio di fare quanto si era appena ripromesso?  
-Takashi, che c'é? In questi giorni sembra che ci sia qualcosa che... Beh, non proprio ti preoccupa, però...-  
Il ragazzo sollevò di nuovo gli occhi -Sì, ci sono delle cose- ammise, stupendo l'altro. -Ad esempio, il fatto di essere posseduti, io... Avrei voluto parlartene, spiegarti come ci si sente. Forse ti avrebbe aiutato. Volevo, ma non ce l'ho fatta.-  
-Per quello che mi hai detto nel pomeriggio?- gli chiese dolcemente il compagno.  
-Sì, ma non solo- confessò. Si morse appena le labbra, ma proseguì -E' che mi rendeva inquieto l'idea che potessi provare le... Le stesse cose e forse più intensamente, perché non sei abituato. Che potessi cominciare a vedere questo mondo che condividiamo in modo... Più negativo. E anche me, che ne sono coinvolto- concluse a voce più bassa.  
-Io vorrei...- iniziò a dire il ragazzo moro, ma s'interruppe sospirando. Scosse la testa e fissò il giardino fuori della finestra, per lui soltanto coperto di neve. Chissà se lo stagno poteva gelare d'inverno? Sorrise. Amava quell'invisibile specchio d'acqua e cominciava ad amare anche quel mondo di cui poteva vedere soltanto scorci confusi e ombre. E ne amava alcuni degli abitanti.  
Riportò lo sguardo su Natsume che l'osservava in ansia a causa del suo lungo silenzio, e riprese -Quello che viviamo, o che vivremo insieme, non potrei mai odiarlo, fosse solo perché ci sarai tu al mio fianco. E poi credimi, comincio ad affezionarmi a questa realtà invisibile. Inizio a comprenderla e a comprendere meglio te, quello che pensi, quello che provi ed è per questo che... Voglio farne parte- s'interruppe un istante, ma quando riprese il suo tono era determinato -Takashi, prometti che mai, mai più ti terrai tutto dentro. Per favore. Dividi con me le preoccupazioni, le incertezze... Qualunque cosa. E' più facile affrontarle in due e io ti aiuterò sempre.-  
Lo sguardo serio e pieno d'affetto colpì profondamente Natsume. Era vero, poteva leggerlo così chiaramente sul volto di Kaname. Di nuovo. Quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto averne prova, prima che i suoi sciocchi timori smettessero di tormentarlo? Perché, anche se aveva capito, non riusciva a liberarsi del tutto da quelle sottili catene d'incertezza?  
O forse le catene non c'erano già più e quel che restava era soltanto il segno profondo della loro passata presenza? Sì, forse era così. Doveva solo darsi il tempo di abituarsi a quella nuova sensazione: essere amato senza condizioni, semplicemente perché era lui.  
-Sì, te lo prometto- rispose fissando gli occhi in quelli profondi dell'altro, col cuore che gli batteva forte. Non sarebbe più tornato indietro. -Ti prometto che, per quanto difficile, per quanto doloroso, non ti nasconderò più niente. Né eviterò di parlartene. Forse... Forse avrò ancora delle riserve, ma le supererò. Te lo prometto! Te lo prome...- ma l'impeto delle sue parole fu bloccato dall'altro che lo strinse forte, e gli chiuse le labbra con le proprie.  
Sì, aveva deciso! Basta menzogne, basta ipocrisia. Si strinse al ragazzo moro, aggrappandoglisi, sentendo le dita tremare. Non aveva promesso alla leggera, sapeva quanto sarebbe stato difficile per lui, ma aveva scelto, definitivamente. Il cuore gli martellava, un misto di euforia e paura. Voleva ridere e piangere. Gli sembrava d'aver appena attraversato un fiume in piena. Ricambiò il bacio come fosse la sua unica fonte di respiro.  
Quando si scostarono vide negli occhi di Tanuma riflettersi la luce ondeggiante della luna nello stagno.  
Un giorno avrebbe trovato un modo per mostrarglielo, si disse. Gli sfiorò i capelli, scansandoli dal volto -Ti amo Kaname.- Ora poteva dirlo, onestamente.  
Il ragazzo moro tornò a baciarlo, l'espressione raggiante e gli posò una mano sulla guancia accarezzandolo.  
Tanuma sentì i muscoli del volto sotto le sue dita contrarsi lievemente e le ritrasse, ricordando. Non poteva vederlo bene ora, senza luce, ma il livido s'era andato scurendo nel corso della giornata. Scostò le labbra da quelle dell'altro e le posò leggerissime sullo zigomo. Perché non riusciva mai a proteggerlo quando era necessario? Ma non poteva realisticamente pensare di farlo sempre, poteva soltanto fare il possibile quando era con lui. Lo abbracciò di nuovo, lasciando che la bocca scorresse sulla sua pelle, tracciando segni umidi di tanto in tanto.  
Gli baciò il collo, mentre le mani si spostavano sul petto del ragazzo, armeggiando con i bottoni del pigiama. Ne slacciò due prima che una mano lo fermasse.  
-Takashi?- lo guardò, aveva le labbra socchiuse e, sebbene non potesse dirlo con certezza, credeva fosse arrossito.  
-Kaname, questa volta... A-anche tu- gli disse, posando le dita sulla sua camicia del pigiama. Il ragazzo moro arrossì un po', ma gli sorrise. -Vogliamo spostarci?- propose gentilmente.  
Natsume annuì e insieme raggiunsero il letto, sedendosi uno di fronte all'altro. Si sorrisero, nervosi e imbarazzati. Il cuore di Tanuma batteva veloce e soltanto guardare il suo ragazzo seduto sul letto davanti a lui gli faceva seccare la gola. Si mosse per primo, quasi senza pensare e tornò a slacciare il pigiama del compagno. Stava per sfilargli la camicia, quando si fermò, vedendo le mani di Takashi che avevano raggiunto i suoi bottoni ancora chiusi. Le dita del ragazzo si muovevano con difficoltà e persero la presa un paio di volte. Quando infine riuscì nell'opera, sollevò lo sguardo e rivolse a Tanuma un sorriso impacciato.  
I battiti del cuore di Kaname accelerarono ancora. Voleva stringerlo, toccarlo. Unirsi a lui. Si tolse rapidamente la camicia, poi passò a quella di Takashi facendogliela scivolare dalle spalle. La stoffa si afflosciò sul letto, dietro la sua schiena, le maniche raccolte sui polsi. Gli accarezzò lentamente le braccia sottili, raggiungendo con le proprie le sue mani, racchiudendole. Si sporse avanti sfiorandogli le labbra, ma non soffermandovisi, scorrendo sul suo viso con lievi baci e scivolando sul collo, nello stesso punto della sera precedente, leccando la pelle e succhiandola appena, evitando di lasciare segni. Gli piaceva il sapore vagamente dolce di Takashi. Sentì che le mani dell'altro sgusciavano da sotto le sue, liberandosi della stoffa che le avviluppava e subito dopo le dita, un po' fredde, iniziarono a percorrergli il petto, ma poi si fermarono, premendo un poco per allontanarlo. -Qualcosa non va?- gli sussurrò.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e sollevò lo sguardo -No, è solo che io... Non ti ho mai visto così.-  
Kaname si scostò un poco, stupito. Era vero, era sempre stato lui a cercare di... Beh, sì, di spogliare il suo ragazzo, pensò arrossendo. Lasciò che lo sguardo di Natsume, leggermente imbarazzato, vagasse su di lui. Ne seguiva i movimenti degli occhi, lungo le spalle, sul torace, sui fianchi, e sebbene fosse uno sguardo discreto, sembrava bruciargli sulla pelle. Chiuse gli occhi, ma non servì a mitigare quella sensazione. Li riaprì quando di nuovo le mani fresche si posarono su di lui; risalirono il petto, tracciando una scia nel calore, provocandogli un brivido, e infine gli si allacciarono dietro il collo. Takashi gli si avvicinò, catturandogli le labbra con le proprie e violandone la bocca in un assalto tanto delicato e gentile, che Kaname dovette trattenersi nel ricambiarlo.  
Erano mesi che voleva averlo tra le braccia in quel modo e soprattutto nelle ultime settimane il desiderio s'era intensificato a tal punto che a volte faceva fatica a stare con lui normalmente.  
Gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena e gli si premette contro, spingendolo a sdraiarsi, senza interrompere il bacio che l'altro aveva iniziato, adagiandosi piano su di lui.  
Natsume gemette e fu percorso da un leggero fremito; il contatto diretto con il torace nudo di Kaname lo fece avvampare, soprattutto perché lo trovò così piacevole. Le mani del compagno gli risalirono lungo i fianchi, solleticandolo un po' e cominciarono a esplorare il suo corpo come non avevano mai fatto prima, procedendo a volte più lentamente, più rapide altre, ma non lasciando che un solo centimetro sfuggisse loro. Gemette di nuovo e un brivido lo percorse quando la bocca umida del ragazzo moro si chiuse su un capezzolo, leccandolo e succhiandolo.  
Avvertì la mano di Kaname indugiare sull'elastico dei pantaloni, per poi cominciare ad abbassarli lentamente. Arrossendo Takashi lo aiutò a sfilarli, insieme alla biancheria. Il cuore gli batteva rapido.  
Il ragazzo moro si scostò, per spogliarsi completamente anche lui.  
Appena finito si soffermò un istante a guardare il ragazzo sdraiato, i capelli che sfioravano leggeri il cuscino, il capo lievemente piegato sul petto, in imbarazzo, sebbene gli occhi fossero rivolti direttamente ai suoi. Lentamente tornò a sdraiarsi su di lui, ma nessuno dei due ragazzi era preparato alla scarica che il contatto tanto intimo provocò in loro e gemettero entrambi quando le virilità si sfiorarono.  
Tanuma riaprì gli occhi, che aveva chiuso in quell'istante intenso che l'aveva colto alla sprovvista. Natsume gli si era aggrappato alle spalle e tremava appena, gli occhi ancora celati dalle palpebre, il suo respiro che gli sfiorava il viso. Non gli bastò che coprire pochi centimetri di distanza per affondare ancora in quella bocca morbida, per catturare di nuovo la sua lingua vellutata. Lo vide socchiudere lo sguardo e percepì il suo rossore dal calore del suo corpo. O era il proprio? Kaname non ne era più certo.  
Si mosse appena su di lui e un nuovo gemito di entrambi soffocò nel bacio.  
Il ragazzo moro continuò a muoversi, lentamente, e dal basso ventre Takashi sentì propagarsi scosse lungo il resto del corpo; ansimava, mescolando il proprio respiro a quello dell'altro, incapaci entrambi di ridurre il contatto tra loro.  
Poco a poco Tauma prese a muoversi più rapidamente e, quasi a seguire quel ritmo, le bocche si cercavano, frenetiche, le labbra si univano, le lingue s'intrecciavano, entrambi frustrati di dover respirare un istante ogni tanto.  
Natsume avvertì la mente perdersi in una nube di sensazioni, ma non ne ebbe timore, perché il contatto con la realtà, con il corpo del compagno su di lui, era fin troppo vivido. Sentì brividi di piacere farsi sempre più frequenti e più lunghi, finché si condensarono in un unico tremito tanto intenso da fargli irrigidire i muscoli, strappandogli un gemito più forte, mentre brividi minori continuavano a scorrergli dentro, bollenti. Vagamente percepì anche la voce di Kaname, un istante dopo, quando l'altro s'inarcò, liberandosi anch'egli.  
Il ragazzo moro gli si abbandonò gentilmente sopra, ansimando, e lui gli passò le braccia sulla la schiena.  
Natsume non voleva che si scostasse, voleva sentirlo ancora su di sé. Un brivido, stavolta di freddo, lo percorse, e gli serrò maggiormente le braccia intorno.  
-Takashi...?- lo chiamò con voce bassa l'altro.  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli scuri, luminosi per la luce notturna. -No... Non spostarti, per favore- gli chiese, sentendosi un po' sciocco. Ma Kaname gli sorrise. -Non ne avevo la minima intenzione- rispose, abbassando la testa nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Natsume. Non voleva lasciarlo, ora che finalmente l'aveva tra le braccia. Riprese a leccare la sua pelle, ora lievemente salata. Risalì lungo il collo, fino a raggiungere l'orecchio. Ne mordicchiò il lobo, strappandogli un altro gemito. Tanuma era stupito, non pensava che fosse già così sensibile di nuovo. Ma si rese conto che anche la propria eccitazione stava iniziando a crescere nuovamente. Si spostò appena, sentendo sull'addome la sensazione appiccicosa dei loro fluidi mescolati. Si chiese se a Takashi potesse dare fastidio.  
Le labbra di Natsume gli si posarono sul collo, cogliendolo di sorpresa e una mano gli passò leggera sulla nuca, tra i capelli, accarezzandoli; il ragazzo moro sentì un brivido partire dalla cima della schiena, che s'intensificò quando la bocca dell'altro si schiuse, baciandogli la pelle sottile e lambendola lentamente con la punta della lingua. Kaname abbassò le palpebre, fremendo. Come poteva essere così delicato e provocargli sensazioni simili? si chiese. Gli fece scivolare una mano lungo il fianco, fino a una coscia, e passò all'interno. Stava per raggiungere il membro di Takashi, quando d'impulso le dita gli scorsero tra le natiche, accarezzandolo.  
Natsume sussultò, interrompendo quel che stava facendo e stringendo di più le braccia intorno a Tanuma. Il ragazzo moro si bloccò. "Forse è ancora presto..." si disse, ritraendo la mano.  
-Kaname, non... Non fermarti- gli sussurrò la voce all'orecchio.  
Perplesso, Tanuma cercò il suo sguardo -Takashi, cosa...-  
Le labbra di Natsume tremarono appena -Non trattenerti. Andiamo... Avanti-  
Kaname impiegò un istante a comprendere, poi spalancò gli occhi -Sei sicuro?-  
L'altro annuì, accennando un sorriso, ma senza poter trattenere un tremito delle labbra.  
-Takashi, ma… Ti farà male- mormorò, improvvisamente incerto.  
-Non importa, io... - si morse le labbra, fuggendo dagli occhi scuri che lo fissavano. -Kaname, tu… Tu lo vuoi?- appena un sussurro, ma così chiaro nel silenzio che li circondava.  
Tanuma sentì improvvisamente la gola secca. Lo sguardo gli scivolò sul corpo di Takashi, di cui cominciava appena a conoscere il calore, la dolcezza. E di cui anelava sapere ogni cosa.  
.-Sì…-  
Natsume tornò a guardare il compagno, arrossendo -Anch'io- disse piano.  
Il cuore di Kaname batteva impazzito.  
-Va bene. Io… Farò piano. Più che posso- disse, avvicinandosi e baciandolo profondamente. Da quanto desiderava unirsi a Takashi in quel modo? Quanto spesso l'aveva sognato? E non solo quando dormiva.  
Si staccò da lui, scostandosi e allungando un braccio al comodino dove prese qualcosa dal cassetto, nascosto sotto dei fogli. Strinse gli occhi, soffocando l'imbarazzo, poi si chinò ancora sull'altro, fissandolo. Natsume era teso, probabilmente anche più di lui, ma l'aspettativa e il desiderio nel suo sguardo erano reali quanto i suoi.  
Lo baciò di nuovo. -Takashi, se... Se dovessi cambiare idea, in qualunque momento, dimmelo- gli sussurrò prima di scostarsi.  
L'altro schiuse appena le labbra -Va bene- rispose, sorridendogli dolcemente. La gentilezza e le premure del compagno calmarono parte del suo nervosismo. Voleva davvero andare fino in fondo con lui quella sera; lo aveva voluto da giorni, ma ciò non impediva all'ansia di legarsi al suo desiderio.  
Ma stava diminuendo. "E' Kaname" pensò; si sentiva sicuro con lui, amato. S'imporporò. Sì, Kaname lo amava e nel proprio cuore poteva sentire lo stesso sentimento, forte, caldo. Prezioso. Avrebbe voluto che il compagno lo sentisse, che potesse leggere il suo cuore. Che sapesse quanto contava per lui.  
"Era questo che intendevi quella volta?" si chiese stupito "Anche tu provi questo per me?"  
Le parole che gli aveva rivolto Kaname tempo prima gli tornarono alla mente _...per quanto tu possa amare quella persona sai che, forse, non lo capirà mai. Che non saprà mai quanto spazio occupa nei tuoi pensieri, nel tuo cuore._  
"Ora lo so, Kaname" pensò osservando il ragazzo che amava, il sorriso caldo e gentile che rivolgeva solo a lui, gli occhi profondi che lo fissavano con affetto. "Ora lo so."  
Tanuma si sciolse dall'abbraccio con leggero rammarico, e aprì il tubetto che aveva preso.  
Versatosi un po' del contenuto sulle dita di una mano, si sdraiò di fianco all'altro. -Potrebbe essere... Fastidioso all'inizio- lo avvisò, la voce incerta, ma quando Takashi annuì portò la mano umida tra le sue gambe, raggiungendo l'apertura tra le natiche. Vi posò un dito coperto di gel e ve ne spalmò un poco.  
Natsume s'irrigidì, avvertendo la sostanza fredda e umida -Kaname cosa...-  
-Questo... Questo è soltanto per farti meno male- gli disse piano l'altro -E' lubrificante. E'… Fatto apposta- mormorò nervosamente.  
Il ragazzo spalancò appena gli occhi -Fatto apposta?- Ignorava che esistessero cose simili.  
-Sì, beh... Mi sono informato. Non posso mica stare con un ragazzo e non sapere certe... Certe cose, no?-  
-Oh...- Takashi arrossì. A lui non era venuto per niente in mente d'informarsi su cosa fare stando con qualcuno.  
Kaname era piuttosto riservato e pensò che non doveva essere stato semplice per lui cercare simili informazioni e, soprattutto, comprare una cosa del genere. Gli sorrise e il ragazzo moro ricambiò arrossendo, poi gli occhi scuri si fecero attenti un istante prima che il loro proprietario iniziasse a premere piano, entrando lentamente con un dito.  
Il cuore di Takashi aumentò rapidamente i battiti, mentre l'intrusione si faceva più profonda. Era una sensazione strana, fastidiosa. Voltò la testa di lato. E decisamente imbarazzante.  
Sussultò quando prese a sentirla muoversi dentro e fuori di lui, poi in movimenti circolari. Chiuse gli occhi a disagio, sentendosi avvampare. Lentamente, con delicatezza, si aggiunse un altro dito al primo, seguendo gli stessi movimenti. Serrò le labbra; ora faceva male, ma tutto sommato non troppo, pensò il ragazzo.  
Tanuma stava continuando la sua opera, ma leggermente distratto dal fatto che il compagno gli si era stretto contro, con il viso premuto contro la sua spalla. Soltanto quello era bastato ad aumentare la sua eccitazione e i battiti del suo cuore.  
Lo baciò sulla fronte e sorrise agli occhi che lo guardarono incerti. Si scansò, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto, allargandogli gentilmente le gambe con la mano libera e Natsume ne assecondò la richiesta, poi si posizionò davanti a lui, continuando il movimento delle dita e stringendo l'altra mano intorno al membro del compagno per poi iniziare a muoverla. Il corpo di Takashi venne percorso da un brivido e il respiro si fece più rapido.  
Il ragazzo moro intensificò il movimento finché sentì l'altro gemere, quindi si fermò ed estrasse piano le dita. Sentiva la gola secca al solo guardarlo e un familiare calore salirgli dal basso ventre.  
Il cuore gli batteva sempre più forte, mentre si assestava meglio. Prese il proprio membro e lo spalmò di lubrificante. La sostanza fredda lo fece rabbrividire.  
Sollevò gli occhi sul compagno. Natsume lo guardava, anche lui teso, ma gli sorrise. Kaname deglutì a vuoto e si avvicinò lentamente fino a sfiorare l'orifizio.  
-Takashi, sei sicuro?- chiese con un filo di voce.  
-Sì- mormorò Natsume. Dopo alcuni istanti sentì il pene dell'altro che lo toccava e poco dopo iniziava a premere. Controllò il sussulto che aveva percepito nascere. Non voleva che il compagno si facesse venire dubbi. Cercò di mantenersi calmo quando cominciò a entrare, ma iniziava a fare male, in modo diverso da prima. Più forte. Serrò le labbra e gli occhi, stringendo la coperta con le dita.  
Tanuma si addentrò di qualche centimetro, ma sentì Natsume irrigidirsi e si bloccò, esitante.  
-Stai bene?- chiese nervosamente.  
-N-non fermarti. E' tutto a posto- gli disse però l'altro, con voce tirata e forzando un sorriso poco credibile.  
"Tutto a posto..." pensò scettico Kaname, osservandolo indeciso. Aveva letto che poteva fare male all'inizio, e lui non voleva farlo soffrire. Però, pensò anche, poi sarebbe passato. Lo desideravano entrambi... Strinse le labbra. -D'accordo- sussurrò. Si decise e penetrò in lui lentamente, con delicatezza, ma senza esitare ancora.  
Natsume schiuse la bocca in un ansito strozzato, torcendo la coperta tra le dita serrate.  
Era dentro Takashi! Kaname aveva chiuso gli occhi all'inaspettata scossa che l'aveva percorso. I muscoli caldi del suo ragazzo che lo avvolgevano strettamente. Dentro di lui... La sensazione lo inebriava, tanto da togliergli il respiro.  
Sollevò le palpebre e si morse le labbra. Dagli angoli degli occhi di Natsume erano scese due sottili lacrime che gli rigavano il volto e il suo corpo tremava leggermente.  
-Takashi?- mormorò -Stai male? Vuoi che smetta?-  
L'altro scosse la testa -N-no. E' stato solo... Improvviso- rispose riprendendo fiato e cercando di rassicurare il compagno.  
Tanuma esitò un istante, poi scosse appena la testa e si chinò su di lui -Stai mentendo- gli sussurrò con voce morbida -ma questa volta ti perdono- terminò baciandolo.  
Natsume gli avrebbe sorriso, se non fosse stato impegnato a ricambiarlo. Si rilassò un po', ma quando Kaname iniziò a muoversi il dolore tornò a farsi sentire. S'irrigidì staccandosi dalla bocca dell'altro, ma il compagno lo catturò di nuovo, cercandolo, succhiandogli le labbra. Gli rispose con la stessa intensità, per non pensare alle fitte che sembravano lacerarlo.  
Lentamente però il dolore prese a diminuire, sostituito da una sensazione diversa, strana. Piacevole. Gemette, tra le labbra del ragazzo moro, che si scostò un poco, ansimando anch'egli.  
Natsume sentiva l'altro arretrare e avanzare dentro di lui, sempre più a fondo e il suo corpo iniziò a desiderare che continuasse, che non smettesse. Ogni spinta gli dava un piacere maggiore. Cominciava a girargli la testa, ma non gli importava. Anzi, voleva lasciarsi andare, perdersi in quelle onde che sentiva sempre più intense, più rapide, più vicine. Passò le braccia intorno al collo del compagno.  
Takashi sembrava vicino al limite, osservò Kaname, e questo fu il suo ultimo pensiero coerente. I brividi che lo scuotevano sembrarono raccogliersi in un turbinio di piacere che lo avvolse. Avvertì il corpo di Natsume irrigidirsi e i muscoli che contornavano il suo membro serrarglisi intorno, e contemporaneamente raggiunse l'apice con un gemito spezzato, riversando il proprio seme nel corpo del compagno.  
Con pochi, ulteriori tremiti, si sentì del tutto svuotato e privo d'energia. Si abbandonò sul letto, abbracciando il ragazzo disteso, affannato quanto lui.  
Takashi, immerso nell'alone soffuso della luce argentea, aveva gli occhi chiusi e alcune ciocche di capelli aderivano alla fronte sudata. Quando sollevò le palpebre Tanuma si perse in quegli occhi limpidi che lo guardavano felici, appagati.  
-Ti amo, Kaname.-  
Il ragazzo moro sentì il cuore balzargli in petto. In quel momento Natsume era semplicemente bellissimo, meraviglioso. E appartenevano l'uno all'altro. -Ti amo anch'io. Tanto che fa quasi male- gli sussurrò con un ardore tale che fece arrossire l'altro, prima di stringerlo forte a sé e affondare di nuovo tra le sue labbra.

*******

Lo youkai lo guardò: era seduto, con la schiena poggiata alla parete, e non riusciva a fare altro che fissare il vuoto con un cuscino stretto tra le braccia e l'aria persa; sul volto un diffuso rossore che sembrava non volerlo abbandonare da... Quanto era? Poi ricordò, contrariato. -Insomma Natsume! Sono _due ore_ che sono uscito e ti ritrovo ancora con quell'aria ebete. E neppure mi senti quando ti chiamo!-  
Il ragazzo si riscosse e lo vide -Sensei... Bentornato- gli sorrise dolcemente.  
Il falso gatto rabbrividì -Non fare quella faccia. E' inquietante! E poi bentornato un accidente! Sono qui da un pezzo a parlarti e non ti sei neppure accorto che sono rientrato.-  
-Scusa- gli disse, sorridendo ancora.  
L'altro sbuffò, irritato -Ma che diamine hai oggi? Sei peggio del solito!-  
Il ragazzo arrossì maggiormente e affondò il viso nel cuscino -N-niente. Sono solo distratto- disse, soffocando una risatina.  
L'ayakashi roteò gli occhi esasperato. Aveva conosciuto diversi umani nella sua vita, ma non aveva mai convissuto con uno di loro (esperienza da non ripetere in futuro, annotò mentalmente) e non sapeva che potessero ridursi in un simile, pietoso stato solo per aver trascorso la notte con qualcuno. -Basta, me ne vado. Sei insopportabile. Scendo da Touko-san per uno spuntino prima di cena- e uscì richiudendo la porta con malagrazia.  
Takashi non capiva perché lo youkai fosse così seccato, ma in quel momento il comportamento del suo guardiano gli sembrò talmente buffo che ridacchiò.  
Si lasciò ricadere su un fianco. Quel giorno non avevano avuto scuola e lui si era risvegliato tra le braccia di Kaname quando il sole era già alto. La prima cosa che aveva visto erano stati i suoi occhi scuri che lo avevano accolto con un sorriso. Il cuore gli batté rapido al solo ricordo. Nonostante l'ora tarda a cui s'erano svegliati, avevano dormito ben poco. Era stata una notte decisamente lunga. Eppure nessuno dei due sembrava aver risentito della stanchezza, come dimostrava il fatto che solo diverso tempo dopo erano infine riusciti a interrompersi per alzarsi, e solo perché a entrambi brontolava lo stomaco per la fame. Ma anche il soddisfacimento di quella semplice necessità fisiologica aveva dovuto attendere i tempi dell'inconsueta, prolungata doccia che avevano condiviso.  
Dopo il pranzo, consumato in notevole ritardo, Natsume era tornato a casa, sapendo che comunque di lì a breve sarebbe tornato Tanuma-san.  
Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto con Kaname tutto il giorno, ma il compagno doveva allenarsi con il padre.  
Era stupido, probabilmente, ma gli mancava un po'.  
-Sono uno sciocco. Siamo stati insieme parecchio e lo rivedrò domani a scuola. Poi a breve cominceranno anche le vacanze e avremo ancora più tempo- si disse. Non capiva, in effetti, perché passasse da lunghissimi momenti di felicità a minuti d'insensata malinconia. Si sdraiò sul dorso, fissando il soffitto.  
Ricordò che anche il primo giorno che si era trasferito dai Fujiwara, dopo aver sistemato le sue cose, stanco per non aver dormito la notte precedente a causa dell'agitazione, si era sdraiato e aveva fissato quello stesso soffitto per la prima volta. I suoi pensieri di allora erano stati molto diversi: timori, incertezze, ansie, mescolati alla gioia di essere con persone che sentiva gentili, che lo avevano accolto, ma che aveva la certezza, nel profondo, di dover prima o poi lasciare.  
Sorrise. Non era stato così. Ora, anzi, aveva altre persone, tra umani e youkai, importanti per lui e che erano entrate nella sua vita. In meno di nove mesi, era tutto cambiato.  
Adesso, incredibilmente, la sua certezza era che non li avrebbe persi. Chiuse gli occhi, godendo di quella dolce serenità.

_Il bambino moro lo stava fissando dallo specchio, in silenzio.  
Il piccolo Takashi si morse le labbra, temendo che parlandogli potesse svanire.  
Strinse i pugni e si decise. Allungò piano una mano tremante, ma si bloccò a pochi centimetri dalla superficie. Aveva paura. Aveva paura che potesse accadere qualcosa di terribile. Forse era già accaduto in passato. Lo sentiva.  
Si ritrasse.  
Ma così non sarebbe cambiato niente. Mai.  
Guardò incerto il bambino nello specchio e allungò di nuovo le dita. L'altro gli sorrise, incoraggiante -Ora mi vedi, e io vedo te- gli disse. Il piccolo Takashi ricambiò il sorriso e sfiorò la superficie, fredda e liscia, stringendo la mano del bambino moro.  
Era stato lui ad afferrarlo, o era stato l'altro?  
Non importava, pensò.  
Adesso erano in quel piccolo parco, dov'era sempre stato solo, ma alle spalle del bambino moro, c'erano altri che lo guardavano, sorridendogli. Sorridendo a_ lui.  
_Touko-san, Shigeru-san, Natori-san e persino Nyanko-sensei.  
-Andiamo all'oceano, gli altri ci aspettano là- gli disse il bambino.  
-Gli altri? Chi?-  
-Beh tutti. Tutti quelli che non sono al parco.-  
Il piccolo Takashi annuì, comprendendo. Ovvio, tutti quelli che non erano al parco dovevano essere all'oceano. E li stavano aspettando. Sorrise all'altro, che ancora gli stringeva la mano.  
S'incamminarono e non erano più bambini. I raggi del sole illuminarono il volto di Kaname che guardava sorridendo davanti a sé l'orizzonte, dove anche Natsume poteva già scorgere il riflesso azzurro intenso dell'acqua oltre le montagne.  
Era una giornata calda, assolata, ma il calore più dolce l'aveva dentro di sé.  
-La cena è pronta.-  
-Cosa?- chiese.  
-Takashi-kun, svegliati. E' ora di cena.-_  
-La cena... All'oceano?- 

Sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Leggermente china su di lui la donna lo stava chiamando.  
-Quale oceano, Takashi-kun?- domandò Touko-san, perplessa.  
-Oceano? Cosa?- Il ragazzo si mise a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi. Doveva essersi addormentato.  
La donna rise piano -Probabilmente stavi sognando. Sono salita a chiamarti per cena.-  
-Oh... Sì, certo. Arrivo- disse alzandosi e seguendola. Un sogno? Non lo ricordava, ma senza capirne il motivo gli venne da sorridere.  
L'uomo era già seduto al tavolo.  
-Scusate, mi sono addormentato- si giustificò, sedendo.  
-Non preoccuparti, può capitare- gli disse Shigeru-san gentilmente.  
-Ecco la cena per il nostro Nyankichi-kun- disse la donna, riempiendo la grossa ciotola del falso gatto.  
Natsume osservò lo youkai. Gli dava le spalle ed era fermo, in attesa della sua porzione, ma in silenzio.  
Il ragazzo si alzò -Ah, gliela porto io, Touko-san- disse prendendo la scodella.  
Si avvicinò, ma l'ayakashi si spostò, continuando a dargli la schiena. Posò in terra la ciotola e lo accarezzò -Scusami, Nyanko-sensei- gli disse. Quello rimase immobile qualche altro istante, poi si voltò e prese a mangiare -Tz, per colpa tua stiamo anche cenando in ritardo. Sei veramente un impiastro.- Natsume sorrise, sollevato, prima di tornare alla sua sedia.  
Prima d'iniziare osservò meglio il pasto, che sembrava più ricco del solito, con anche un maggiore assortimento di verdure.  
La donna notò il suo stupore -Beh, durante la settimana ci sei sembrato giù di morale, poi sei mancato per due giorni e volevo fare qualcosa per te- gli disse sorridendo.  
-Anche se oggi sembra che vada tutto bene e questo ci rende felici- aggiunse il marito.  
Il ragazzo era sorpreso. Durante la settimana si era preoccupato per l'influenza di Kaname, ma era stato tanto evidente?  
I coniugi gli sorrisero. -Spero ti piaccia- gli disse la donna, finendo di riempire anche le ciotole del riso.  
Se n'erano accorti? Ricordò improvvisamente che fin dal primo giorno in cui il compagno era stato assente, a cena i Fujiwara gli avevano chiesto se era tutto a posto. Lui aveva automaticamente detto di sì, che era soltanto stanco e aveva cambiato discorso.  
Avevano capito che qualcosa non andava, ma avevano rispettato il fatto che non volesse parlarne. Come sempre.  
Ogni volta che era in difficoltà per qualche motivo, loro se ne accorgevano, si rese conto. E lui negava.  
In fin dei conti, nonostante avesse raccontato loro del suo segreto, in realtà non era cambiato nulla nel loro rapporto. Li aveva sempre tenuti distanti dai suoi problemi, non aveva mai realmente _parlato_ con loro. Posò le bacchette, con un sorriso malinconico -E' vero. Sono stato preoccupato.-  
I coniugi lo guardarono, stupiti.  
Natsume si rese conto di _quanto_ li avesse tenuti distanti se un'affermazione così semplice poteva sorprenderli tanto. Aveva sempre negato, anche contro l'evidenza, di avere problemi; ovvio che ora reagissero così, si disse.  
Loro lo avevano accettato nella famiglia, pur conoscendo la verità, o almeno la verità che aveva lasciato sapessero, ma fino a quel momento, comportandosi in quel modo, era stato lui stesso a non considerarli realmente la sua famiglia.  
Si sentì uno sciocco. E un ingrato.  
Proseguì, lentamente -Ho avuto dei problemi con uno youkai ed ero in ansia, perché un amico importante, coinvolto anche lui, poteva esserne ferito, ma alla fine si è risolto tutto per il meglio.-  
I coniugi lo guardavano attenti, con una certa preoccupazione sui volti.  
"Non sto sbagliando, vero?" si chiese con apprensione, ma proseguì -A volte mi trovo in situazioni complicate, ma per fortuna ho molti amici, sia umani che youkai, pronti ad aiutarmi se necessario. Quindi vorrei che non vi preoccupaste. Io... Io cercherò di essere più onesto con voi, ma... Non abbiate timore per me!- pronunciò le ultime parole con impeto, di getto, temendo che l'incertezza che stava nuovamente formandosi nel suo cuore gl'impedisse di continuare.  
-Takashi-kun, non sai quanto sperassimo che prima o poi ne volessi parlare con noi. Sono felice- la donna sembrò leggermente commossa.  
-Touko-san...- Natsume non si aspettava una simile reazione.  
L'uomo annuì -Grazie per esserti fidato di noi.-  
-Shigeru-san...-  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sulle ginocchia -Grazie... Grazie a voi... Per aver atteso tanto a lungo- disse, mentre sentiva inumidirglisi gli occhi, rapidamente asciugati con la manica della felpa.  
-Takashi, l'amico in difficoltà era Tanuma-kun?- gli chiese l'uomo.  
Il ragazzo osservò i coniugi -Sì, lui... Lui era finito in una strana situazione a causa mia.-  
L'altro annuì. -Quindi anche il livido sulla guancia te lo sei fatto per quella faccenda, invece che urtando contro una porta, come ci hai detto?-  
-Oh...- Natsume arrossì. Aveva mentito anche su quello, ma quando era tornato a casa, la domanda su come se lo fosse procurato l'aveva colto alla sprovvista e aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente.  
-Ehm... Sì, più o meno.- Si morse le labbra -No, in realtà...- Erano la sua famiglia, non avrebbe più detto loro menzogne. -In realtà ho avuto una discussione giorni fa con due ragazzi di un'altra classe, e ieri... Uhm, ecco...-  
-Ci sono dei prepotenti nella tua scuola?- la donna l'aveva interrotto, in ansia.  
Nel cuore di Natsume passò un lampo d'incertezza. Forse alcune cose avrebbe fatto meglio a non dirle comunque?  
-Calmati, cara- le disse il marito posandole una mano sul braccio -Se anche fosse non è niente di troppo grave.- Poi rivolto al ragazzo -E' così, Takashi? Sei stato maltrattato?- il tono dell'uomo era calmo, ma i lineamenti del volto tirati.  
-Sì...- ammise, ma aggiunse rapidamente -Ma anche quello è risolto. Uno di dei due che mi ha attaccato si trasferisce in questi giorni. L'altro rimarrà da solo e non penso che mi darà fastidio. I miei amici sono venuti tutti ad aiutarmi- e a quelle parole arrossì. -Inoltre hanno detto di avvisarli se dovessi avere ancora problemi, quindi non sarò più solo, non dovete preoccuparvi- terminò sorridendo.  
La donna sospirò, sollevata -Meno male. Ringraziali anche da parte nostra.-  
-Mi spiace avervi fatto preoccupare raccontandovi queste cose- mormorò.  
L'uomo scosse la testa -In realtà ci hai tolto un peso dal cuore, in questo modo.-  
Natsume lo guardò, interrogativo.  
-A volte non sapere è peggio che conoscere la verità.-  
"E' vero" ricordò il ragazzo "non sapendo si possono immaginare cose anche peggiori e che non è possibile confutare."  
Sorrise ai coniugi -Non... Non accadrà più- promise.

*******

- _Quindi verrete qui, domani?_ \- la voce di Kaname all'altro capo della linea era piacevolmente sorpresa.  
-Sì. Touko-san e Shigeru-san hanno detto che, visto che il tempio di Yatsuhara è stato riaperto, vogliono andare a pregare lì per l'anno nuovo- gli spiegò Takashi.  
- _Mi fa piacere. E così potrai riprendere anche il libro di matematica che hai dimenticato ieri._ -  
-Mh, già- rispose Natsume con poco entusiasmo.  
Tanuma ridacchiò - _Guarda che non accetterò scuse: gli esercizi che ti ho assegnato li dovrai finire._ -  
-Sì, lo so... Te l'ho detto, pensavo di passare oggi, ma non ho fatto in tempo.- Rise -Ho fatto il mochi con i Fujiwara!-  
- _Non l'avevi mai fatto prima?_ -  
-No e a dire la verità ho rischiato più volte di colpire Shigeru-san. Alla fine abbiamo invertito i ruoli e io ho rimescolato la pasta di riso, solo che continuava a incollarmisi alle mani e gran parte è finita nella ciotola con l'acqua che serviva a sciacquarmi. Touko-san cercava di darmi consigli, ma in realtà... In realtà faceva fatica a non ridere.-  
L'altro ridacchiò di nuovo - _Sì, posso immaginare la scena, viste le tue doti culinarie._ -  
Takashi arrossì -Già... Comunque è venuto commestibile, nonostante tutto. Te ne porterò un po'.-  
- _Va bene, grazie._ -  
Takashi si spostò e lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra -Oh... Kaname ha ripreso a nevicare.-  
- _Sì, ho visto._ -  
-Mi piace la neve- mormorò Natsume sovrappensiero.  
- _Anche a me. Avendo sempre vissuto in zone piuttosto fredde ci sono abituato, ma continua a piacermi. Da bambino mio padre fece un pupazzo più alto di me, mostrandomelo appena mi svegliai. A quel tempo mi parve enorme. Dovevo essere proprio piccolo._ -  
Natsume sorrise immaginando la scena e gli occhi meravigliati che doveva aver avuto Kaname. Un pupazzo di neve... Lui si era sempre limitato a fare piccole figure che poteva nascondere sotto i cespugli o dietro gli alberi.  
- _Takashi, ci sei?_ -  
-Sì, scusa.-  
- _A cosa stavi pensando?_ \- gli chiese il ragazzo moro dopo una breve pausa.  
-Niente d'importante, solo che... Beh, da bambino, quando provavo a fare dei pupazzi più grandi me li distruggevano sempre appena finiti. A volte anche prima.-  
- _Capisco…_ \- mormorò l'altro.  
-Ah, ma non ha più importanza. Se volessi, ora potrei farne uno in giardino- rise.  
-Sì, hai ragione- disse Kaname ostentando un tono leggero, ma dentro di sé pensò che molte cose ormai non avevano più importanza nella vita del compagno, ma ne avevano avuta in passato. Quante erano le tante, piccole cose a cui aveva rinunciato o che lo avevano ferito?  
- _Ah, Kaname, Touko-san mi sta chiamando per cena. Devo andare. Allora ci vediamo domattina?_ -  
-Sì, va bene. A domani.- Tanuma riagganciò la cornetta e sorrise, un po' malinconico. Takashi era cambiato molto negli ultimi tempi e adesso era realmente più sereno, tanto quanto non avrebbe sperato di vederlo così presto. E ovviamente ciò lo rendeva felice. Il passato non si poteva cambiare, quindi perdersi in pensieri deprimenti era inutile, ma non poteva farci niente. Ogni volta che scopriva un pezzetto del passato di Natsume, una goccia d'amarezza gli scendeva nel cuore.  
Osservò i grossi fiocchi che cadevano lenti, danzando davanti ai vetri e sorrise. Ma quel che contava ora, per entrambi, erano il presente e il futuro e qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, l'avrebbero affrontata insieme; Takashi non sarebbe più stato solo. -Ci sarò io con te. Sempre- sussurrò tra sé.

*******

-Così dovrebbe andare. Scosta le braccia, Takashi.-  
-S-sì, Shigeru-san- disse il ragazzo, facendo come l'uomo aveva chiesto.  
Udirono un leggero bussare alla porta. -Posso entrare?- chiese la voce femminile.  
-Vieni pure, cara, abbiamo quasi finito.-  
L'uscio si aprì. -Oh, Takashi-kun, stai benissimo- esclamò deliziata la donna.  
Il ragazzo, già piuttosto imbarazzato, arrossì ulteriormente -Grazie...- mormorò. -Anche tu stai molto bene, Touko-san- aggiunse poi sinceramente. La donna aveva indossato un kimono lilla, con un motivo di delicati fiori bianchi.  
Il falso gatto osservò critico il suo protetto -Sì, non è male, ma dovrebbe mangiare di più. E' il solito insetto stecco- commentò.  
Natsume sorrise allo youkai, alla sua ruvida gentilezza.  
-Ecco, anche l'obi è annodato Takashi- lo informò l'uomo sorridendo. -Guarda se ti piace- incitò indicando lo specchio con un cenno della testa. Il ragazzo si voltò e fece qualche passo per osservare la sua immagine riflessa.  
Non aveva mai indossato un kimono prima, soltanto di rado dei semplici yukata, e gli sembrava un po' strano su di lui, ma l'abito gli piaceva molto. Era di un bel blu cobalto che andava sfumando lentamente verso il fondo e sul bordo delle maniche. Ne accarezzò la finissima, morbida lana.  
La donna si avvicinò con aria critica -Uhm, forse avrei dovuto stringerlo di più sulle spalle. E' ancora un po' grande per te.-  
-Oh, no. E' comodo così- le sorrise Natsume.  
-Avrei dovuto prendere le misure facendotelo provare, invece di regolarmi con la taglia dei tuoi vestiti, ma volevo farti una sorpresa per questa mattina- aggiunse, drappeggiando la stoffa.  
L'uomo posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo -Ti sta decisamente meglio di come stesse a me da giovane, Takashi, ma magari per la prossima occasione te ne compreremo uno tutto tuo, fatto su misura- gli disse gentilmente.  
-No. Non è necessario, veramente. Mi va benissimo questo- rispose arrossendo. "Il kimono di Shigeru-san che Touko-san ha sistemato per me..." Sorrise a entrambi -Grazie.-  
Si apprestarono a uscire tutti insieme poco dopo, anche l'uomo indossando un kimono marrone scuro e a tinta unita.  
-Sensei, tu non vieni?-  
-No- disse lo youkai addentando il terzo mochi -La neve è ancora fresca e fa freddo, preferisco restare e mangiare questi. E' incredibile che siano venuti commestibili.-  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò -Credo che tu abbia ragione. Ti porterò dei manju quando torno, va bene Sensei?-  
L'ayakashi lo guardò uscire insieme agli altri e sospirò -Tz. Quel moccioso. Tutta questa gentilezza solo perché è felice. Gli umani si fanno condizionare troppo dal loro stato d'animo- ma, non visto da nessuno, sorrise, prima di mordere ancora il dolce.

-Che bello uscire tutti insieme in questo modo. Dovremmo farlo più spesso- disse la donna allegramente.  
-Hai ragione cara. Avremmo dovuto pensarci prima.-  
Il ragazzo sorrise, ma poi si fermò improvvisamente ascoltando qualcosa con attenzione.  
-Maledizione, non riesco a uscire.-  
-Te l'avevo detto che passare da lì non era una buona idea, ma tu volevi prendere la scorciatoia in barba alla neve. Stupido!-  
-Piantala e dammi una mano.-  
Le voci giungevano a pochi passi da loro, sul ciglio della strada, dov'era accumulata più neve.  
Natsume lanciò un'occhiata ai coniugi e riprese a camminare fingendo di non aver sentito, ma poi strinse le labbra e si fermò di nuovo. -Scusatemi un attimo- disse loro e si avvicinò alle voci. Vide una piccola figura che cercava di tirarne fuori un'altra semi sepolta.  
Prese con due dita per gli abiti, delicatamente, quella in difficoltà e la adagiò su un punto più sgombro.  
-Stai bene?- chiese.  
I due youkai lo guardarono sconvolti -E' un ragazzino umano!-  
-Ci vede!-  
-Che facciamo?-  
-Fuggiamo, ovvio!-  
Ma rimasero fermi a guardarlo, impietriti. Takashi rise piano e li salutò con un cenno prima di tornare dai coniugi che lo aspettavano con sguardo interrogativo.  
-Erano... Erano due piccoli ayakashi. Uno era rimasto bloccato nella neve- spiegò col cuore che gli batteva rapido.  
I Fujiwara lo guardarono stupiti e volsero gli occhi nel punto da cui era appena tornato. Spiccavano, nitide, delle minuscole impronte che in qualunque altro momento avrebbero pensato essere state fatte da qualche piccolo animale.  
L'uomo sorrise -Bene, se ora sono a posto, vogliamo proseguire?-  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
-Takashi-kun com'erano?- chiese la donna, incuriosita.  
-Beh, loro... Sembravano come minuscoli uomini, con una maschera sul volto- spiegò semplicemente. Gli sembrava così strano dialogarne così apertamente ma era una sensazione piacevole, che lo faceva sentire leggero.  
Quando arrivarono al tempio trovarono una piccola folla di persone in visita.  
Per prima cosa si diressero a pregare, poi la donna porse una tavoletta di legno al ragazzo e Natsume vi scrisse qualcosa che non avrebbe mai smesso di sperare, non avendo il suo cuore null'altro da desiderare. La appese e unì le mani in una muta preghiera.  
-Cosa hai chiesto, Takashi-kun?- domandò la donna. Il ragazzo si voltò e coprì la tavoletta parandovisi di fronte -Ah, per favore non leggete- disse imbarazzato.  
La signora Fujiwara ridacchiò -Va bene, non preoccuparti.-  
Stavano avviandosi tutti e tre quando la voce squillante di una bambina gridò -Mamma, papà, guardate questo desiderio che carino: "Vorrei che le persone che amo sorridessero sempre".-  
Il volto di Natsume avvampò.  
Una voce rispose alla piccola -Sì, Yuka-chan. Chi l'ha scritto dev'essere una persona molto gentile- le disse dolcemente.  
L'imbarazzo del ragazzo crebbe.  
I coniugi notarono la sua reazione e compresero, sorridendosi.  
Shigeru-san comprò tre omikuji e ne porse uno alla moglie e uno a Takashi, che lo aprì con una punta di curiosità. Stava per leggere la predizione quando si sentì chiamare -Oh, Natsume-kun!-  
Il ragazzo si voltò -Tanuma-san. Le auguro un buon anno- salutò inchinandosi all'uomo che si era avvicinato.  
Il monaco ricambiò gli auguri, poi si rivolse ai coniugi -Piacere di conoscervi, immagino siate i signori Fujiawara.-  
-Piacere nostro- salutò la coppia.  
-Vi ringrazio per essere venuti al nostro piccolo tempio per la prima visita dell'anno.-  
-Yatsuhara è un bel posto, era un peccato che il tempio fosse abbandonato- commentò Shigeru-san.  
-Uhm... Tanuma-san, potrebbe dirmi dove trovare Kaname? Volevo consegnargli un po' del mochi che abbiamo fatto ieri e che ho pensato di portarvi- disse Natsume mostrando una piccola scatola chiusa con del nastro rosso.  
L'uomo gli sorrise -Ti ringrazio molto, è un pensiero gentile. Mio figlio è uscito prima dell'alba questa mattina, ma mi sembra d'averlo intravisto da quella parte. Stavo appunto andando a chiamarlo. Potresti farlo tu per me?-  
-Certo. Farò presto, scusate- disse rivolto ai tre, infilando distrattamente l'omikuji nell'obi, per poi allontanarsi rapidamente.  
La donna sorrise -Sembrano essere davvero molto legati.-  
-Già. Sono felice che mio figlio abbia trovato un amico così importante per lui. E' sempre stato un ragazzo chiuso e solitario. Adesso invece sorride più spesso e sembra che grazie a Natsume-kun si sia fatto altri amici. Devo ringraziarvi- disse sinceramente.  
-Oh, no- rispose il signor Fujiwara -Dovremmo essere noi a ringraziarla. L'amicizia con suo figlio sembra aver fatto bene anche a Takashi. Inoltre Tanuma-kun lo sta aiutando in matematica durante le vacanze, invece di riposare.-  
Il monaco sorrise -Credo che per Kaname sia tutt'altro che un peso.-  
Natsume stava guardandosi intorno, gli sembrava d'averlo trovato, ma un nutrito gruppetto di persone, passando, glielo aveva fatto perdere di vista.  
-Takashi!-  
Il ragazzo si voltò, con il sorriso che già gli illuminava il volto. -Kaname!- Gli corse incontro. -Buon anno.-  
-B-buon anno anche a te. Stai... Molto bene con il kimono- gli disse l'altro, osservandolo attentamente nell'abito parzialmente coperto da un haori chiaro.  
Natsume arrossì -Non credo... In realtà su di me è un po' strano.-  
Tanuma scosse la testa -No, ti assicuro... Ti dona davvero. Dovresti... Dovresti indossarlo più spesso- mormorò, continuando a fissarlo, mentre arrossiva anche lui. Sì, pensò, era un tipo d'indumento che sembrava fatto appositamente per il suo ragazzo.  
Gli occhi scuri del compagno che lo guardavano in quel modo gli provocarono un subbuglio di sensazioni. -B-beh, non posso certo andarci a scuola- disse cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo che sentiva. -Tieni, questo è per te e tuo padre- proseguì, porgendogli la scatola.  
L'altro sorrise nel prenderla -Grazie. Dove sono i Fujiwara? Vengo a salutarli.-  
Natsume gli fece strada.  
La coppia accolse il nuovo arrivato salutandolo con un sorriso.  
-Buon anno anche a voi- rispose Kaname.  
-Grazie per l'aiuto che stai dando a Takashi con lo studio.-  
-Non è niente, davvero- rispose il ragazzo moro.  
-Oh, sta riprendendo a nevicare- constatò la donna alzando lo sguardo, mentre lentamente i candidi fiocchi li raggiunsero, scendendo piano intorno a loro.  
Kaname si accigliò -Uhm... Takashi, potresti venire con me? Vorrei mostrarti una cosa- gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso i coniugi che gli sorrisero annuendo -Vai pure con il tuo amico, sarà meglio che noi invece torniamo a casa.-  
-Va bene, allora ci vediamo più tardi. Arrivederci Tanuma-san- terminò, rivolto al monaco.  
Quando anche il ragazzo moro ebbe salutato, gli adulti li guardarono sparire tra la folla, dopodiché si separarono anch'essi.  
Il monaco annuì tra sé. Sembravano davvero brave persone i Fujiwara. Si voltò per tornare al tempio, ma fatti pochi passi notò un foglietto in terra e lo raccolse. -Un omikuji- mormorò guardandosi intorno per vedere se qualcuno lo stesse cercando. "Probabilmente chi l'ha smarrito non se n'è accorto" pensò, aprendolo.  
Lette le poche parole si accigliò. Di nuovo si guardò intorno, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul biglietto, cupo. Si diresse verso un pino e vi annodò con cura il foglietto, aggiungendo una preghiera per il destinatario di quella predizione.

-Quello che devi mostrarmi è in casa?- chiese Natsume seguendo il compagno.  
-No, volevo solo posare il mochi- disse Kaname mettendo la scatola sul tavolo della cucina per poi voltarsi verso l'altro, con un sorriso leggermente malizioso -Ma già che ci siamo...- proseguì passando le braccia intorno la vita del ragazzo e attirandolo a sé -Voglio augurarti di nuovo buon anno- terminò baciandolo.  
Takashi gli passò le braccia intorno al collo, stringendoglisi contro, assaporando l'iniziale dolcezza di quel bacio e ricambiandone con trasporto l'intensità successiva.  
-Il fatto che volevi mostrarmi qualcosa era solo una scusa?- gli mormorò Natsume posandogli le labbra sul collo in un tocco lievissimo, che provocò un leggero brivido all'altro.  
-No, ma se continui così, potrebbe diventarlo- gli rispose il compagno, non troppo scherzosamente.  
Natsume rise piano, arrossendo.  
Tanuma sospirò, facendo forza su se stesso per scostarsi dal ragazzo. -Bene, prima che la situazione degeneri, direi che sarà meglio avviarci- disse prendendolo per mano e guidandolo all'uscita sul retro.  
Si diressero rapidamente oltre il boschetto che circondava il tempio.  
-Sei sicuro di riuscire a camminare bene con i geta? Preferisci che rallenti?- chiese il ragazzo moro, che sembrava impaziente di arrivare.  
-No, non preoccuparti. Piuttosto, cos'è che vuoi farmi vedere?-  
Tanuma riportò lo sguardo davanti a sé, sorridendo -Non è niente di eccezionale, quindi non crearti particolari aspettative, ma ci tenevo a mostrartelo- gli disse, stringendogli la mano più forte.  
Giunsero davanti a un gruppetto di alti cespugli che, a causa della neve che li ricopriva, formavano una sorta di muro compatto.  
-Aspetta un attimo qui- gli disse Tanuma, aggirando l'ostacolo e sparendo alla sua vista.  
Natsume sorrise, perplesso. Cosa poteva esserci di particolare lì dietro?  
La voce familiare giunse poco dopo -Va bene, puoi venire.-  
Il ragazzo percorse i pochi metri e superò i cespugli.  
Rimase a fissare la scena, la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore.  
Su un lieve rialzo, con lo sfondo della foresta imbiancata e il cielo plumbeo a fare da cornice, accanto al suo ragazzo si ergevano due grossi pupazzi di neve, alti quanto Kaname stesso. Uno poco meno in realtà. Gli occhi e le espressioni sorridenti fatte con pezzetti di rami secchi; su quello più basso una sciarpa avvolta intorno al collo.  
-E'... E' per questo che ti sei alzato prima dell'alba?- gli chiese, con il cuore in tumulto. Per quello che gli aveva detto la sera precedente?  
Il ragazzo moro annuì, leggermente rosso in viso. Si mise tra le due bianche figure, le mani nella tasca della giacca -Takashi, non siamo una bella coppia?-  
Il ragazzo guardò Kaname, il suo volto sorridente, luminoso, appena imbarazzato, ma soddisfatto della sua opera.  
I fiocchi cadevano leggeri intorno a loro e alla coppia di pupazzi di neve, mentre gli occhi scuri lo guardavano con profondo affetto, in attesa giocosa di una sua ovvia risposta.  
Il cuore di Natsume si colmò in un istante di una felicità così piena e perfetta che lacrime di commozione gli salirono agli occhi.  
Sorrise, annuendo in risposta, senza poter esprime a parole quanto il suo mondo fosse meraviglioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' il capitolo che più amo fino a ora soprattutto nella sua parte finale. Quella scena l'avevo in mente da moltissimo tempo e non vedevo l'ora di scriverla, sebbene sia piuttosto breve. Un momento di pura, tenerissima felicità.  
> Con questo si conclude, idealmente, una prima parte della fic, un primo percorso che soprattutto Natsume ha compiuto, lottando con tutto se stesso, e contro se stesso, per superare i suoi timori più profondi e accettare la possibilità di essere felice, cosa che non è così scontato o semplice scegliere, anche se la possibilità è davanti a noi.  
> La paura di perdere qualcosa di veramente prezioso può indurci a ritrarci da esso, invece di accoglierlo nel cuore accettandone i rischi.  
> Ovviamente liberarci di queste invisibili catene non è semplice e le insicurezze, i timori che ci hanno accompagnato tanto a lungo, non possono esser soffiati via in pochi mesi; però, fidarsi realmente di persone che amiamo e riuscire a comprendere che anche noi siamo degni del loro amore, è quel che toglie maggior potere alle incertezze e le rende, finalmente, controllabili. E' questo che ha guadagnato Natsume: gli strumenti per lottare più consapevolmente.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo verranno gettate le basi per gli eventi successivi, che daranno un nuovo corso, imprevisto, alla vita di tutti i protagonisti.  
> Dopo un successivo capitolo che si colloca tra le due metà, separandole e unendole al contempo, nella seconda parte della fic il titolo assumerà un nuovo, diverso significato, totalmente slegato da quello avuto fin'ora.  
> I pensieri possono essere leggeri o cupi, allegri o infelici, con tutte le sfumature tra gli opposti. Possono essere profondi o banali, perfettamente consci o quasi inconsapevoli, ma sempre e comunque sono una parte di noi.  
> Accettarli o bandirli, in taluni casi, può voler dire riconoscere o negare un frammento della nostra identità.


End file.
